Memorias de la Oscuridad
by yamikimura
Summary: La Oscuridad es el origen del poder de aquellos que quieren destruir o dominar el Mundo Digital y el Mundo Real. O, al menos, eso es lo que siempre se ha creído. ¿Qué pasaría si la Oscuridad no fuera sólo responsable de las crisis de ambos Mundos? ¿Qué pasaría si la Oscuridad tuviera una cara que hace tiempo nadie ve?
1. Prólogo: Memorias de la Oscuridad

**Prólogo: Memorias de la Oscuridad, por Takeru Takaishi**

-Bueno, Kari, me gustaría pedirte una cosilla.- Takeru Takaishi, T.K. para sus amigos, lleva bastante tiempo queriendo escribir una novela biográfica sobre uno de sus mejores amigos, una novela que narre su historia desde su punto de vista. T.K. no es un principiante, es un escritor de renombre internacional, además, de todas sus novelas, dos cuentan su propia historia y la de sus amigos, la historia de cómo unos niños pasaron de ser unos simples críos a convertirse en los Elegidos.

-¿Qué cosilla es esa T.K.?- Hikari Yagami, o Kari, como todo el mundo la llama, es la persona más amable y desinteresada que T.K. jamás haya conocido, de hecho, una vez, hace ya mucho tiempo, estuvo enamorado de ella, sin embargo, ese amor es, ahora, cosa del pasado, se había convertido en cariño y aquellas fantasías habían quedado relegadas a la categoría de platónicas. Sin embargo, casualidades del destino, Kari es la única persona en el mundo, a parte de Yami, que puede contarle con exactitud las andanzas de éste último ya que el propio Yami no es muy dado a hablar de su pasado.

-Verás… Es que… Eres la única persona que lo sabe todo acerca de él y… bueno, querría que me contases su historia, sus aventuras y desventuras, cómo se sintió en los momentos difíciles y por qué actuó como actuó e hizo las cosas que hizo.- El tono de T.K. es casi de disculpa y mira a Kari como pidiéndole perdón, él sabe que Kari se odiaría a si misma si traicionase la confianza de Yami, y no quiere que parezca que le está pidiendo eso.

Sin embargo, Kari simplemente sonríe indulgentemente ante la petición de T.K. -Te has olvidado de su compañero y de él mismo, ellos conocen la historia mejor que nadie, y podrían contarte a la perfección como se sintieron en cada momento.- Esa radiante sonrisa tan característica de Kari, y que ahora resplandece en sus labios, siempre había despertado algo extraño dentro de T.K., como un arrebato de felicidad, sin embargo, esta vez está demasiado preocupado para darse cuenta de nada.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me contarán nada, les conoces perfectamente. Por eso te necesito a ti.- Esta vez el tono de T.K. ha pasado de la disculpa a la testarudez, algo que sorprende ligeramente a Kari, pues no se esperaba tanta ansia por conocer los detalles del impenetrable misterio que siempre ha rodeado a Yami.

-Vale, te lo contaré, pero antes déjame preguntarle a él qué opina.- Y entonces, antes de que T.K. pueda siquiera contestar, Kari coge su móvil y telefonea a Yami. Tras una breve charla, cuelga el teléfono y vuelve a mirar a su amigo con gesto de aprobación. -Dice que no hay problema.- Entonces se aclara la garganta suavemente y comienza a narrar la historia mientras T.K. coge un pequeño bloc de notas y un bolígrafo. -Todo comenzó, para él, el día 12 de Septiembre de 2001, aproximadamente un año antes de que nos conociésemos.- Frunciendo el entrecejo y cerrando los ojos, Kari trata de recordar lo mejor posible los sucesos de aquel día de finales del verano.


	2. 1: El Mundo Digital

**Capítulo 1: El Mundo Digital**

Estamos en Londres, un niño de 10 años corre calle abajo a través de la marabunta de gente. Son las 18:24, y Kurayami Kimura tan solo quiere correr lo más lejos que pueda, sin importar a dónde le lleven sus pies, sin siquiera mirar atrás. De repente se detiene, está cansado, y mira alrededor para darse cuenta de que está al lado del Hyde Park, así que decide descansar un poco en el parque, a la sombra de uno de los numerosos árboles que ya comienzan a notar la cercanía del otoño. Si bien no todas, sí algunas de sus hojas presentan la decoloración y decrepitud propias de la estación que está por llegar y que es capaz de transformar el árbol más frondoso en un mero tronco baldío sin brillo.

Tras caminar un buen rato, Kurayami encuentra el lugar ideal, un árbol todavía inalterado por la proximidad del otoño, bajo cuya sombra, el niño se sienta y descansa, apoyando la espalda en su tronco, pensando en los sucesos que le habían llevado a huir de aquella manera de su propia casa, recapitulando la enésima disputa doméstica.

(Papá y mamá estaban discutiendo otra vez, y, otra vez, por lo mismo de siempre; ayer papá llegó a casa borracho de nuevo y rompió, al tropezar en su habitual recorrido en ese, uno de los preciados jarrones de mamá. Una pérdida que puede parecer insignificante y de ninguna manera capaz de detonar una discusión en toda regla. Pero claro, tal y como ha dicho hoy mamá, resultó ser la gota que colmó el vaso, la pequeña chispa que hizo estallar un sinfín de pequeños rencores acumulados por ambos.) La discusión de hoy había sido, si Kurayami no lo recordaba mal, la más grave de todas, incluso se mencionó el tema del divorcio. (Pero, si lo ocurrido ayer ha colmado la paciencia de mamá definitivamente, mi paciencia, colmada ya hace tiempo, se desbocó y por eso me escapé de casa, para huir y dejar atrás todas esas incontables e interminables peleas.)

Kurayami mide alrededor de 1,50 metros y tiene el pelo negro y corto, además, no está ni demasiado flaco ni gordo, las facciones de su cara denotan una dureza inusitada, pero a la vez le hacen parecer estar perdido, sus ojos, negros como la noche, tienen una mirada triste en estos momentos, una mirada triste que además está complementada por sus cejas poco pobladas y ligeramente caídas, y su boca suavemente curvada hacia abajo en una mueca de disgusto. Es tan solo un niño normal que ha escapado de casa porque estaba harto de todo.

Kurayami se levanta del césped y comienza a andar otra vez, esta vez, sin un rumbo ni objetivo fijos, tanto es así que, sobre la marcha, decide detenerse delante del Round Pond y, tras mirar la superficie del agua fijamente, agarra un guijarro y lo lanza contra el estanque. Ni un solo rebote, el guijarro se hunde tan pronto entra en contacto con el agua, revelando otra de las cosas sobre sí mismo que disgustan a Kurayami: no es capaz de destacar en nada, no es el más listo de sus compañeros, no es el más alto, no es el más popular (de hecho, siempre ha sido bastante solitario), o un gran jugador de fútbol, Kurayami es tan solo un chico normal y lo único que le apasiona, su hobby, es la informática y, especialmente, los videojuegos. Le apasionan de tal manera que, desde que tenía tan solo 4 años, ha querido ser programador informático y, así, se ha dedicado a investigar un montón de cosas sobre programas, cómo escribirlos, cómo desarrollarlos, qué herramientas usar… sin embargo, al no contar con ninguna ayuda, se ha encontrado con que no entiende nada y esto lo frustra muchísimo.

De repente, una mirada de interés aparece en la cara de Kurayami mientras mira, ausente, el estanque. Algo acaba de brillar en el agua, algo pequeño pero increíblemente atrayente, tan atrayente que, sin pensárselo y sin darse cuenta, Kurayami se pone de cuclillas y mete la mano en el agua, tratando de alcanzar lo que quiera que brille tanto. Pero no importa cuanto sumerja la mano, el chico es incapaz de alcanzarlo, está demasiado profundo así que, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie le puede ver y sin dudarlo ni un instante, Kurayami se mete rápidamente en el estanque y comprueba al instante, que el agua no está para nada fría, después de todo, aunque sea Septiembre y el otoño esté próximo, sigue siendo verano, y eso se nota. El extraño objeto brilla aún más fuerte como reaccionando ante la proximidad del niño, invitándolo a sumergirse, invitándolo a recogerlo… Tal es así, que la tentación de Kurayami crece por momentos, necesita esa cosa, no sabe por qué pero la necesita, es imprescindible que la consiga, es… es suya, le pertenece.

-Ven y cógeme, Kurayami.- Puede oír claramente al preciado tesoro abandonado en aquel estanque que le llama, o puede que tan solo sea su imaginación, puede que esa vocecilla sea su conciencia expresando su más acuciante e intenso deseo, formulando un pretexto para sumergirse y alcanzar el atrayente objeto que descansa ahí abajo. Lo único que importa, la única verdad, es que Kurayami anhela lo que sea que le atrae tanto, y lo desea no solo por pura ambición o atracción, de alguna manera, el brillo, la presencia de ese objeto, la sensación de necesidad… todo ello se suma a la familiaridad que envuelve a aquel extraño objeto y le dan a Kurayami la impresión de estar frente a un viejo amigo, frente a algo que lleva esperando encontrar desde hace mucho tiempo, algo imprescindible sin lo cual no puede seguir viviendo.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, Kurayami se sumerge en la tibia agua, pero el estanque parece no tener fondo, no importa cuánto se sumerja, el objeto no parece acercarse, es como si aquel estanque no tuviera fondo. Pese a todo, Kurayami no está dispuesto a rendirse, continúa sumergiéndose cada vez más profundo, tan profundo que, sin él darse cuenta, pues está demasiado centrado en aquel brillo y en la preocupante falta de oxígeno como para notar nada más, el agua a su alrededor comienza a cambiar, volviéndose ligeramente más densa, más oscura y más fría, pero al chico no le importa nada que no sea aquel extraño tesoro. Por fin, tras mucho sumergirse, Kurayami extiende su brazo y logra alcanzar su objetivo para, inmediatamente, ascender. Cuando llega a la superficie, Kurayami emerge rompiendo la superficie del agua, que se asemeja a una fina capa de hielo, con su cabeza, y sale del agua tiritando ligeramente. El niño respira entrecortadamente, de manera bastante costosa debido al cansancio y al periodo sin oxígeno que acaba de pasar, sin embargo, el orgullo inunda su ser, ha conseguido coger aquella cosa, además, aquel objeto, una especie de dispositivo parecido a una pequeña consola, sigue brillando y también emite un reconfortante calor en sus manos.

Tras el breve éxtasis causado por su extraordinario logro, Kurayami mira en rededor y se asusta al ver el extraño entorno en el que se encuentra. Hyde Park ha desparecido y sido reemplazado por un mundo en blanco y negro, todo es diferente, ahora, Kurayami se encuentra cerca del mar, de pie y estupefacto en una oscura playa. Las oscuras y espumosas olas del infinito mar rompen contra el acantilado situado lejos, a su derecha. Concentrándose en aquel acantilado, Kurayami ve un gran faro del que emana una luz negra mate que, en vez de iluminar todo el lugar, oscurece todo aquello que baña. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, la playa está rodeada de rocas y acantilados imposibles de escalar, y el constante rugir de las olas, los sonidos y el frío de ultratumba y la sensación de estar siendo vigilado por miles de ojos expectantes, hacen que un niño de 10 años tiemble de miedo. Kurayami no puede quitarse de la cabeza que aquello es el infierno y él ha muerto.

(¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? ¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro? ¡Quiero irme a casa!) El miedo y la desesperación se apoderan de Kurayami, ocupando todos y cada uno de los rincones de su mente y extendiéndose al resto de su cuerpo como un virus letal. El castañeteo de sus dientes se une a los continuos temblores, que está experimentando, y no le permiten oír el sonido de pasos amortiguados en la arena hasta que una pequeña mano le golpea suavemente en la cadera, produciendo un tremendo escalofrío que recorre toda su columna vertebral desde la cadera hasta la nuca y casi lo paraliza. Kurayami reacciona al contacto echándose rápidamente a un lado y casi cayendo al suelo al intentar alejarse de aquel aterrador contacto.

-No te asustes, por favor.- El niño mira de pies a cabeza al gato negro erguido delante de él. Pese a que casi todo su pelaje es de un color negro ligeramente brillante, las terminaciones, de sus grandes y rígidas orejas acabadas en punta y su cola, son de un color morado mate, de hecho, su cola está surcada por rayas de color morado que se alternan a la perfección con el negro del resto de su cuerpo. Sus pies, grandes en comparación con su cuerpo, terminan en tres grandes y afiladas garras cada uno, al igual que sus manos, tan grandes como sus pies y terminadas en las mismas garras, que están enguantadas en guantes morados con rayas rojas, que solo dejan a la vista la huella de su mano y sus garras. Por último, Kurayami sigue ascendiendo su mirada y llega, finalmente, a la cara del felino, sus labios muestran una sonrisa serena, sus ojos, amarillos y extrañamente parecidos a los de una persona, una destellante mirada anhelante. Kurayami echa un último vistazo a la pequeña nariz del gato y a sus bigotes, dos finos pelos creciendo en cada una de sus mejillas.

-¡E~eres un ga~gato!- Kurayami grita muy sorprendido. -¡Un gato pa~parlante!- Añade poniendo un énfasis especial en la inusual característica que dicho gato comparte con los humanos. Ante esta reacción, el felino no puede evitar sonreír de manera indulgente.

-No soy un gato, Kurayami. Soy BlackGatomon, un digimon.- BlackGatomon se inclina ligeramente, como saludo y en señal de respeto, ante el asustado niño que tiene en frente.

-¿BlackGatomon? ¿Un digimon? ¿Qué signif…? ¡Un momento! ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!- La pregunta de Kurayami va acompañada por la creciente sorpresa y el miedo. Es incapaz de entender lo que le está pasando, todo es tan extraño, tan… imposible…

-Te he estado esperando durante mucho tiempo, esperando tu llegada aquí, en el Mar Oscuro, con la única compañía de los Divermons y Dragomon.- La contestación de BlackGatomon va impregnada de alegría y alivio ante la presencia de Kurayami.

(¿Divermons? ¿Dragomon? ¿Que me ha estado esperando? ¿Estoy muerto? Si, por supuesto, me ahogué en aquel estanque y ahora estoy teniendo una de esas experiencias más allá de la muerte, pero… si estoy muerto, ¿Por qué puedo sentir miedo? ¿Por qué todo esto parece tan real? ¿Por qué puedo sentir perfectamente la fría brisa golpeando mi cara como si miles de pequeñas agujas se estuviesen clavando en ella? ¿Por qué puedo sentir mis ropas empapadas y heladas? Él o ella, quien sabe, ha estado esperándome… ¡A mí! Esto es una locura…)

-¿Estoy muerto?- Una pregunta corta, directa, sincera e impregnada de sus más fundamentales miedos brota de los labios de Kurayami, simbolizando todo lo que en estos momentos siente.

-No, no estás muerto.- La respuesta de BlackGatomon denota sorpresa, sorpresa por la extraña pregunta formulada por Kurayami. De todas maneras, BlackGatomon, interpretando correctamente la mirada de incredulidad que el chico le echa a los alrededores, añade. -Pese al paisaje, créeme, sigues vivo.-

Kurayami respira hondo, tratando de calmarse después de los muchos y sorprendentes sucesos que han tenido lugar desde que viera aquel extraño destello en el Round Pond del Hyde Park. Todo, **todo**, parece el delirio de una mente enferma, y sin embargo, el mar parece real, también parecía real la sensación de frío y humedad cuando estaba bajo el agua, y el rugir de las olas al romper contra el acantilado, y las salpicaduras cada vez que una ola golpea la arena a su lado, la húmeda y endurecida arena bajo sus pies, sus ropas y pelo mojados, la fría brisa soplando suavemente en su cara y haciéndole sentir pequeños aguijones en las mejillas y la frente, la opresiva oscuridad que viene de aquel faro y que enrarece la atmósfera, el gato, BlackGatomon, y su voz, sus chocantes afirmaciones… Todo parece tan real…

-Vale, supongamos que te creo. ¿Por qué has estado esperándome?- La pregunta que BlackGatomon estaba esperando es, al fin, formulada y el digimon es incapaz de reprimir un sonrisa de resignación.

-Soy tu compañero digimon, Kurayami, y tú eres… tú eres…- Súbitamente, BlackGatomon se calla, un ruido ensordecedor, cómo de grandes cantidades de agua siendo desplazadas, inunda el aire y una enorme silueta emerge del océano. Kurayami brinca sobresaltado y cae sobre su trasero en la arena, todo se agita unos instantes mientras la silueta se aproxima a la playa, produciendo suaves temblores.

Una vez la silueta está cerca de la playa, Kurayami puede atisbar su verdadera apariencia: Una gigantesca, grande como una catedral de hecho, medio sumergida, de color azul claro y con apariencia de molusco, bestia es la forma más corta y acertada, que se le ocurre a Kurayami, de describir al enorme ser que se alza frente a BlackGatomon y él. Sin embargo, algunos detalles de la bestia atraen especialmente la atención del chico, lo primero, su boca, su enorme boca capaz de tragarlo entero sin dificultades y equipada con algunos dientes afiladísimos y una especia de tentáculos como los que los pulpos tiene alrededor de su boca; después, Kurayami se fija en las enormes pero cortas alas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, que crecen en la espalda de la bestia y que, probablemente y debido a su forma y apariencia débil, no sirven para volar al tener que levantar el enorme peso de la gigantesca bestia; el extraño molusco porta también un rosario, como esos utilizados en ceremonias espirituales y religiosas, alrededor de su cuello, el rosario está formado por incontables cuentas enormes y moradas; finalmente, Kurayami capta un dibujo o tatuaje, como de fuego, rojo en la frente de aquel ser, algunos conductos enganchados a su cuerpo, tres cuernos en su hombro izquierdo y que sus piernas están, de hecho, formadas por montones de tentáculos unidos. La expresión mostrada por la bestia es aterradora pero Kurayami es incapaz de decir si es amable o de enfado, porque es imposible diferenciar tales sentimientos en la, ya de por sí, aterradora cara de aquel ser.

-Saludos, humano.- La enorme bestia habla con una voz profunda y grave, como de hombre, y Kurayami casi se hace pis encima del susto. -Permite que me presente, soy Dragomon, el Orgulloso Soberano del Mar Oscuro o, como aquellos, incapaces de entender la belleza y las bondades de la Oscuridad y que, por tanto, la odian, detestan y temen, me llaman, el Demoníaco Sacerdote del Fondo Marino.- Añade con una voz retumbante y potente que solo consigue preocupar aún más a Kurayami.

-Saludos, Maestro.- BlackGatomon le saluda arrodillándose sobre su pierna derecha, como los caballeros de antaño, en una reverencia llena de respeto. Por otra parte, Dragomon simplemente asiente para hacerle ver que ha captado su saludo y le pide que se levante. Kurayami, mientras tanto, sigue inmóvil, sin habla, presenciando el increíble espectáculo del que parece haberse convertido en protagonista.

-Humano, ¿Te ha explicado BlackGatomon por qué estás aquí?- La pregunta de Dragomon, muy seria, pilla desprevenido a un Kurayami que permanece en silencio, todavía impresionado por la presencia de semejante bestia.

-Kurayami…- BlackGatomon le llama dándole también palmaditas en la cadera otra vez y surte efecto pues Kurayami da un respingo y, finalmente, responde.

-Me ha contado que él es mi compañero digimon pero…- Dragomon parece a punto de interrumpir al chico pero, una vez ha empezado, Kurayami necesita expresar sus dudas, sus inseguridades, sus miedos… -No entiendo nada, yo estaba en Londres, en el Hyde Park y entonces, me sumergí en el Round Pond,- Kurayami para su relato y hace un sonido como de explosión. -Y entonces aparezco aquí con un gato que dice ser mi compañero digimon y con una enorme bestia que, pese a su apariencia, parece amable y el ambiente aquí parece enrarecido y viciado y… y… y estoy asustado, aterrorizado porque no sé si podré volver a casa y… y…- Los nervios de Kurayami terminan por explotar tras la semiincoherente explicación de sus sentimientos y, arrodillándose en la arena de la playa, comienza a llorar desconsoladamente, diciéndose a sí mismo que todo esto no es más que una pesadilla. Los dos digimons, BlackGatomon y Dragomon, lo miran fijamente y estupefactos, sin embargo, entienden perfectamente que el niño se sienta de esa manera, especialmente BlackGatomon que se ha sentido así desde que nació de su DigiHuevo.

BlackGatomon es capaz de sentir el enorme pesar, la implacable tristeza que está sufriendo su compañero, un compañero que, desde la primera vez que le vio, le resultó familiar, conocerle había sido como reencontrarse con un viejo amigo de la infancia tras muchos años separados. Con estos pensamientos rondándole la cabeza, BlackGatomon se aproxima a Kurayami para hablarle, para tranquilizarle. -Kurayami… Yo… Sé cómo te sientes, estás triste, desesperado, no sabes cuál es tu lugar aquí, por qué estás aquí, lo único que quieres, que deseas, es despertarte de la terrible pesadilla en la que te has visto envuelto.- El chico levanta la cabeza para mirar a BlackGatomon, sus ojos todavía están empañados en lágrimas, pero un atisbo de confianza aparece en su triste mirada. -Dime, ¿crees que Dragomon o yo queremos hacerte daño?- El digimon le pregunta suavemente y Kurayami, ante el tono utilizado por BlackGatomon, se relaja un poco.

-N~no…- El chico responde con voz temblorosa debido al nerviosismo que lo embarga pero, tras un rato, consigue calmarse un poco, lo suficiente para añadir. -Y llámame Yami por favor, todos me llaman Yami, los únicos que me llaman Kurayami son mis padres cuando están…- (Enfadados, ya sea conmigo o entre ellos.) Las últimas palabras han estado a punto de salir de los labios de Yami, pero solo resuenan en su cabeza.

-De acuerdo, Yami. Por favor, tienes que escuchar a Dragomon. ¿Vale?- BlackGatomon se lo pide en el mismo tono suave y relajante utilizado antes. Yami asiente torpemente y mira a Dragomon, prestándole toda la atención que es capaz.

-Seguro que estás muy asustado…- Dragomon parece dudar por un momento pero, finalmente, continúa. -… Yami. Pero no voy a hacerte daño, voy a contarte por qué estás aquí, necesitas saberlo, necesitas saber quién eres.- Tras esta brevísima explicación, Yami se sienta en la arena y se concentra plenamente en escuchar y entender las palabras de Dragomon. -Escucha, éste es el Mar Oscuro, una vez, hace mucho tiempo, formó parte del Mundo Digital, ahora no es más que una dimensión oscura entre ese mundo y el tuyo, desterrada por aquellos que ahora gobiernan el Mundo Digital. Para empezar, debo decirte que existen dos mundos que forman el Conjunto de la Realidad, separados por una finísima línea, esos dos mundos son el Mundo Real, tu mundo, que tiene sustancia física, y el Mundo Digital, que existe como un conglomerado de datos que, a través de un sistema de características y peculiaridades, poseen su propia y única sustancia. Este Mundo Digital es muy similar al tuyo, podría decirse que es idéntico en el sentido de que está formado en su totalidad por cosas que encontrarías también en tu mundo, sin embargo, lo encontrarás también muy diferente, ya verás por qué. Este mundo, no está habitado por humanos o animales, en su lugar, existen unos seres digitales, monstruos digitales o Digimons y…- Dragomon interrumpe su explicación ante un gesto que Yami hace con la mano como para pedir turno de palabra.

-¿Qué son los Digimons?- El chico pregunta bastante impresionado. -¿Son solo datos como en un ordenador?- Tan pronto realiza la pregunta, Yami se da cuenta de que acaba de meter la pata y que es muy posible que haya ofendido a Dragomon y BlackGatomon. -Lo siento, no quería decir que…- La disculpa de Yami queda interrumpida por la voz de Dragomon, esta vez más silenciosa y calmada.

-No te preocupes. No, no somos solo datos, al igual que vosotros, los humanos, estamos vivos, podemos sentir dolor, pena, desesperación, odio, placer, alegría, esperanza, amor y un abanico de sentimientos tan amplio como los humanos. Por supuesto, también podemos morir pero, a diferencia de vosotros o los seres vivos de vuestro mundo, nosotros no nos reproducimos, cuando morimos nos convertimos en un DigiHuevo del que podemos renacer, siempre y cuando nuestros datos no sean destruidos o mandados a otro lugar.- Ante esta explicación de la vida digital, Yami se encuentra desorientado y la expresión en su cara es suficiente para que Dragomon se de cuenta de lo complicado e incomprensible que debe parecerle todo a Yami. -Pero no te preocupes si no lo entiendes todo, estoy convencido que, con el tiempo, llegarás a entender cómo funciona nuestro mundo.- Dragomon añade amablemente.

Yami asiente en gesto afirmativo y le pide a Dragomon que continúe su explicación.

-Bien, como iba diciendo, los digimons viven en el Mundo Digital, pero no todos ellos son pacíficos y apacibles, algunos lo único que anhelan es destruir, gobernar o conquistar el Mundo Digital y, algunos de estos malvados digimons, incluso quieren tomar tu mundo. Esos digimons obtienen su poder de la Oscuridad y lo utilizan a su antojo para alcanzar sus fines. Es por esto que la Oscuridad es tan temida y odiada entre el resto de digimons, ellos piensan que la Oscuridad es la fuente del Mal, el origen de todas las desgracias, sin embargo, están completamente equivocados, aunque no puedo decirte por qué, eso es algo que debes averiguar por ti mismo, sin mi ayuda.- Yami niega con la cabeza para mostrar su desacuerdo con Dragomon pero sin interrumpirle. -La cuestión aquí es que tú, Kurayami Kimura, eres uno de los Elegidos, aquellos que, se supone, deben salvar, no solo el Mundo Digital sino también el Mundo Real, de las garras de los digimons malvados que tratan de sumirlos en su dominio. Cada Elegido porta una maravillosa característica que le hace especial y único, diferente del resto, además, los Elegidos siempre han tenido un contacto, por mínimo que sea, previo con los digimons.- Yami trata, esta vez sí, de interrumpir a Dragomon, pero éste último continúa impasible. -No importa si crees o no lo que te estoy contando, es la verdad y, tarde o temprano, descubrirás que es verdad. Y hasta aquí las buenas noticias, Yami, porque tú, por suerte o por desgracia, eres el más impopular de los Elegidos, pues tu característica es la Oscuridad, tú, Kurayami Kimura, eres el Elegido de la Oscuridad, y te advierto que serás odiado y temido por cualquier digimon que descubra tu naturaleza, tu verdadero ser.- Dragomon termina su explicación en un tono de solemnidad absoluta, como quien dicta una sentencia de muerte. Por supuesto, Yami se queda de piedra ante esta revelación, pues es tan terrible, tan increíble, que una mueca de incredulidad se había dibujado rápidamente en su cara mientras Dragomon le revelaba su supuesta verdadera identidad.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ser el Elegido de la Oscuridad? ¿Por qué tengo que ser el malo? ¿Qué pasa si me niego a aceptar que soy un Elegido? Solo soy un niño…- La indignación que en estos momentos siente Yami solo es comparable al tono implorante con el que recitó las últimas palabras. Es imposible que él, que tan solo es un crío, pudiese representar a la Oscuridad, que es la fuente de todo Mal. Es imposible que alguien como él sea un Elegido, inconcebible.

-No entiendes lo importante que en realidad eres, Yami. Para empezar, si tú eres el Elegido de la Oscuridad es porque tu corazón, tu alma, tu mente, como sea que quieras llamarlo, es oscuro. Estoy seguro de que siempre has sido diferente del resto de niños, de que siempre has sido más solitario, más pesimista, menos entusiasta, incluso más maduro… Estas son algunas características de la Oscuridad, tu propia actitud, tu forma de ser, te hace inmune a los efectos secundarios del tentador y embriagador poder que la Oscuridad brinda a aquellos que se atreven a juguetear con ella. ¿Todavía no lo entiendes? Tú, Yami, eres capaz de usar el poder de la Oscuridad sin ser controlado por ella, eres realmente asombroso, solo unos pocos digimons, entre los que me incluyo, podemos resistir el encanto de la Oscuridad al haber pasado toda nuestra vida entre sombras, pero ni aún así, somos capaces de controlar su inmenso poder y todos los secretos que encierra.- Dragomon hace una pequeña pausa para que Yami pueda asimilar todo lo que acaba de decir y, entonces, continúa. -Por descontado, tú no eres el malo, de hecho, eres la prueba viviente de que la Oscuridad tiene su lado bueno, de que puede ser usada para el Bien, y no solo para el Mal. Respecto a tu última pregunta, la respuesta es simple, puedes marcharte cuando quieras…- Ante esta afirmación, Yami se pone en pie y mira alrededor como buscando una salida. -Pero te lo advierto, estoy seguro de que si le das una oportunidad a este mundo, no tardarás en encontrar razones de sobra para quedarte y hacer lo que, se supone, debes hacer.- Al fin, Dragomon parece haber terminado su perorata y Yami ha escuchado atentamente todo lo que tenía que decir. Aún así, duda unos instantes, no sabe qué hacer, solo es un niño, solo un niño…

-Sólo soy un niño…- Yami dice, por fin, en un tono implorante, en un tono que denota el miedo que le corroe, un miedo originado por tal avalancha de información, un miedo provocado por el resto de digimons, un miedo inspirado incluso por los demás Elegidos, a los que imagina como figuras altas y musculosas que luchan de manera fiera contra las fuerzas provenientes del Infierno.

Dragomon parece estar leyéndole la mente al chico que tiene delante, al menos sus siguientes palabras parecen la respuesta ideal a los pensamientos de Yami. -Eres fuerte, Yami, muy fuerte, mucho más de lo que crees, pues la fuerza no es solo tener unos grandes músculos o ser veloz y ágil, la fuerza es mucho más que eso y acabarás por entenderlo. Además, el resto de Elegidos también son niños.- El tono suave y relajante que está empleando Dragomon consigue aplacar ligeramente los temores de Yami, sustituyéndolos por curiosidad.

-¿Quiénes son?- Entre la sorpresa y la avidez, imaginándose a sí mismo peleando junto al resto de Elegidos, Yami le formula a Dragomon la única pregunta que no estaba dispuesto a contestar y que, sin embargo, se esperaba desde el principio.

-No voy a mentirte, sé perfectamente quiénes son, pero no te lo diré, no puedo permitir que formes prejuicios contra ellos antes de conocerlos por ti mismo.- Ante esta declaración, Yami, entre indignado y enfadado, se dispone a interrumpir, sin éxito, a Dragomon -De todas maneras, sí que hay algo sobre ellos que te puedo contar. Puedo revelarte sus características especiales, el poder que ellos deben soportar.- Pese a su indignación, la curiosidad de Yami le obliga a mantenerse en silencio y escuchar a Dragomon. -Los poderes del resto de Elegidos son: Valor, Amistad, Amor, Inocencia, Conocimiento, Honestidad, Amabilidad, Esperanza y Luz.- Tras oír la última característica, Yami exclama algo incomprensible debido a la sorpresa.

(Existe un Elegido de la Luz… ¿Cómo será? ¿Será mi enemigo? Quizás mi deber sea combatir contra él, puede que…)

-¿Es mi enemigo?- Yami preocupado pero dándose cuenta de por qué Dragomon había decidido ocultarle la identidad de los Elegidos, formula una pregunta aparentemente sin sentido para cualquiera que no supiese lo que se le pasa en estos momentos por la cabeza. Sin embargo, Dragomon debe de sospechar algo porque inmediatamente responde.

-¿Enemigo? ¿Quién? ¿El Elegido de la Luz?- Dragomon, pese a sospechar lo que estaba pensando Yami, se muestra sorprendido y preocupado por las sospechas de Yami. -Ya te he dicho que ninguno de ellos es tu enemigo, pero tampoco son tus amigos. Eres tú el que, tras conocerlos, debe decidir si trabar amistad, o no, con ellos, no dejes que las apariencias te lleven a tomar una mala decisión, deja que tu corazón y tu instinto te guíen. Lo que suceda entre vosotros, es cosa vuestra, nadie más debería interferir.- Dragomon se esfuerza por dejar claro que Yami no debe prejuzgar a ninguno de ellos, pero aún así, no confía demasiado en haberlo logrado. De todas maneras debe seguir, debe despedirse de Yami, pues éste debe seguir ya su camino. -Ahora que ya te he contado todo lo que necesitas saber, debes partir hacia el Mundo Digital, para cualquier duda que tengas, pregúntale a BlackGatomon, él sabe algunas cosas y podría ayudarte.-

Justo cuando Yami se dispone a replicar, a hacer una última pregunta, nota como él mismo, su cuerpo, desaparece en medio del aire, desintegrándose y dejando tras de sí un par de huellas en la arena como única prueba de que ha estado allí.

* * *

-Entonces… ¿Fue a parar al Mar Oscuro mientras huía de casa?- T.K. pregunta muy sorprendido. Ya sabía que su amigo no les había contado toda su vida ni mucho menos, pero es tan sorprendente que alguien como él, tan… valiente, con tanta… determinación… hubiese huido de su hogar.

-Ajá. BlackGatomon y yo somos los únicos a los que les ha contado toda la verdad acerca de su vida. Yo ya le dije varias veces que puede confiar perfectamente en vosotros pero, él siempre me responde lo mismo.- T.K., intrigado por la posible respuesta de Yami, la posible razón para no contarles nada de esto, se inclina ligeramente hacia delante, para no perderse ni media palabra de lo que Kari tenga que decir. -No quiero preocuparles o hacerles sentir pena por mí, además, no me gusta recordar esos tiempos.- Kari contesta con una imitación buenísima de la voz y el tono que Yami hubiera usado.

T.K. sonríe, sin poder evitar imaginarse a su amigo delante de él con gesto serio, cambiando de tema. -Sí, te ha salido genial, por un momento he pensado que lo tenía delante.-


	3. 2: BlackGatomon, mi compañero, mi amigo

**Capítulo 2: BlackGatomon, mi compañero, mi amigo**

Yami y BlackGatomon reaparecen en medio de lo que parece ser una jungla tropical. Los enormes y frondosos árboles bloquean la luz del sol y todo parece envuelto en sombras. Yami mira alrededor, buscando un lugar al que ir, pero la jungla parece interminable o, al menos, no tiene un fin a la vista. Esto podría significar dos cosas, o el Mundo Digital en sí es una enorme jungla o la jungla es lo suficientemente extensa como para tener que caminar todo el día para salir de ella. Yami suspira en gesto de resignación y se pellizca el brazo con la infantil esperanza de que todo resulte ser un sueño del que poder despertarse. Por desgracia para él, el pellizco duele un montón y le duele aún más constatar que este nuevo mundo, su compañero, su _viaje_, todo, es tan real como su misma existencia.

-¿Qué pasa?- BlackGatomon pregunta echándole una mirada preocupada a la cara de Yami, parece ausente o en estado de shock. lo que sea que le ocurra, debe de ser algo verdaderamente serio para tenerlo tan extrañado.

-Nada, no te preocupes, tan solo estaba pensando, nada más…- Aunque Yami contesta a su pregunta, no se atreve a mirar a BlackGatomon a la cara, todavía no confía en él, tras la pequeña charla en el Mar Oscuro, Yami ha recuperado los papeles al fin y, pensando más serena y tranquilamente, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no conocía a su supuesto compañero de nada, que no había nada que los uniera realmente, que no había motivo para confiar en él. Por eso no se digna a mirarle siquiera a la cara, es ridículo pensar que puedes confiar plenamente en alguien que acabas de conocer, o, al menos, eso es lo que piensa Yami en este momento.

Sin previo aviso, el chico comienza a caminar lentamente, sin hablar, sin saber qué decir, lamentando estar sin palabras pues, aunque no confíe en BlackGatomon, es el único ser viviente con el que puede hablar, el único que sabe de su existencia en este mundo, y desea sinceramente iniciar una conversación, cualquier cosa, algo que le haga notar que no está solo. Sin embargo, pese a todos los pensamientos que le rondan la cabeza, Yami continúa caminando en silencio, con BlackGatomon siguiéndolo de cerca pero sin forzarlo a hacer nada, observando como el niño se desenvuelve en un mundo totalmente desconocido para él.

Tras un buen rato caminando, Yami decide sentarse apoyando su espalda contra el tronco de uno de los numerosos árboles que hay en la jungla y se queda mirando a la nada, pensativo, absorto en sus divagaciones durante un rato tremendamente largo y aburrido para BlackGatomon.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunta al fin Yami, con un ligero aire de interés pero, nuevamente, sin mirar a BlackGatomon a la cara, en lugar de eso, tan solo se dedica a jugar, de manera probablemente involuntaria, con la hierba ligeramente mustia que cubre el suelo.

-Estamos en una jungla, creí que eso estaba claro.- La respuesta de BlackGatomon se va impregnando de enfado a medida que el digimon se da cuenta que su compañero ni siquiera quiere mirarle a la cara. Pero el tono enfadado de BlackGatomon y la respuesta, quizá demasiado obvia, solo consiguen que Yami ría sarcásticamente.

-¡Fiuu! Es una suerte que tenga un compañero tan útil como tú, ¿qué podría hacer yo sin ti?- El sarcasmo llena cada palabra, cada sílaba, pronunciada por Yami, su respuesta, ácida y cruel es más de lo que BlackGatomon está dispuesto a aguantar.

De esta manera, el enfado del digimon crece más y más a la vez que se sorprende de lo imbécil y egoísta que está siendo Yami. Pese a todo, BlackGatomon decide no discutir, no tiene ganas de empeorar un momento que debería haber sido feliz desde el comienzo pues, por fin había encontrado a su compañero, al chico que llevaba esperando toda su vida. Así, tragándose su orgullo y su enfado, BlackGatomon da unos detalles más concretos de su localización. -Vale, vale. Creo que estamos en la Isla File, en un lugar llamado Jungla Tropical para ser más precisos. Aquí es donde…- La historia es de sobra conocida por BlackGatomon, Dragomon le ha contado algunas cosas de los Elegidos y sabe perfectamente lo que había ocurrido en esa misma jungla dos años atrás.

-¿Dónde…?- Yami pregunta, esta vez sin sarcasmo, para intentar sonsacarle información a su compañero.

-Donde los Elegidos vinieron al Mundo Digital por primera vez y…- De repente, un sonido de batir de alas resuena en toda la jungla y BlackGatomon alza la mirada, con los ojos entrecerrados, como si esperase que algo malo sucediera.

Yami mira alrededor alarmado, el sonido de alas batiendo se hace cada vez más audible, más intenso, más y más cercano. Tanto es así, que, en un pestañeo, un enorme y gris animal con forma de escarabajo pasa en vuelo rasante por encima del niño y su compañero, casi cortando las copas de algunos árboles con sus pinzas.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- Pregunta Yami, muerto de miedo y mirando, esta vez sí, a BlackGatomon, que sonríe ligeramente en señal de apreciación ante la mirada de Yami.

-Okuwamon, un digimon.- La respuesta de BlackGatomon, clara y concisa, no parece suficiente para un Yami que está apunto de preguntar algo más cuando BlackGatomon le pide silencio con la mano. -Antes de que me pidas pelear contra él, te diré que eso es lo que pienso hacer si fuese estrictamente necesario, pero ya te digo que es imposible que yo gane esta batalla. Él está en nivel Perfecto mientras que yo solo estoy en Maduro.- De la explicación de BlackGatomon, Yami solo ha entendido que su compañero no sería capaz de derrotar al digimon que, seguramente, está a punto de atacarlos.

-No podemos seguir aquí parados…- El murmullo de BlackGatomon es más para sí mismo que para Yami, como si reafirmase una decisión que ya había tomado. De repente, el murmullo del agua llega a los oídos del felino, si hay un río cerca, alcanzarlo podría significar librarse de Okuwamon, tomando una decisión que ya debería haber puesto en práctica, BlackGatomon echa a correr hacia el río no sin antes pedirle a Yami que le siga. Si no se dan prisa, Okuwamon, que es un digimon extremadamente fiero y salvaje, les atacará en cuanto los tenga a la vista.

Yami y BlackGatomon corren de manera desesperada hacia donde el río debería estar, sabiendo, siendo conscientes, de que Okuwamon podría atacar en cualquier momento y sin previo aviso. De repente, el digimon escarabajo vuelve a sobrevolar la zona en la que están y, esta vez, BlackGatomon está completamente seguro de que les ha visto. Y efectivamente, Okuwamon vuelve a hacer un vuelo rasante, casi tocando el suelo y arrancando algunos árboles a su paso, con sus pinzas preparadas para atacar, afortunadamente, Okuwamon falla, pero BlackGatomon no puede seguir permitiendo que Yami corra peligro.

-¡Yami! ¡Corre hacia el río y crúzalo, yo distraeré a Okuwamon para que tengas tiempo!- La petición de BlackGatomon, sumada a la posición de ataque que adopta el digimon, asusta a Yami. Pero BlackGatomon está seguro de que podría aguantar unos minutos, al fin y al cabo, se ha entrenado con Divermons, que también estaban en nivel Perfecto, desde pequeño y, aunque esto no era un entrenamiento, aquí corre peligro de verdad, sigue confiando en sus posibilidades, si no de ganar la batalla, sí de darle tiempo a Yami para escapar.

-Pero…- Yami no quiere dejar a BlackGatomon en la estacada, sólo ante un digimon salvaje y más fuerte que él. La sola idea de perder al único que se preocupa por él en este mundo es terrible, lo suficientemente terrible como para que Yami se dé cuenta de que debió confiar desde el principio en su compañero.

-¡Haz lo que te he mandado!- BlackGatomon grita en un tono que no admite réplica, mirando alrededor, esperando a Okuwamon, sabiendo que éste se sentiría más atraído por un digimon que por un humano.

Lamentándolo mucho, Yami corre, obedeciendo las órdenes de BlackGatomon pero maldiciendo cada zancada que lo aleja de su compañero. Corre todo lo rápido que puede, como alma que lleva el diablo, y no tarda demasiado en llegar al río. Él mira alrededor, hay un río sí, es verdad, el único problema es que está justo debajo de un acantilado de más de 30 metros desde el que Yami no podría bajar ni con toda la suerte del mundo. Maldiciendo su suerte, Yami mira hacia atrás y ve a Okuwamon sobrevolando la jungla y descendiendo a veces para, seguramente, atacar a BlackGatomon. Después mira a cada lado del acantilado, Yami tiene tres opciones, puede seguir la corriente del río y esperar que el terreno se allane en su desembocadura, puede ir a contracorriente e intentar cruzar el río más arriba, cerca de su origen, o, por último, podría volver atrás y tratar de ayudar a BlackGatomon.

(No sigas la corriente, seguro que en la costa el acantilado es aún mas alto. Vete en contra de la corriente, es una victoria segura, en algún momento el río tiene que estar a la misma altura que el acantilado.) Su lógica tiene claro qué hacer, ir en contra de la corriente y, con el tiempo, cruzar el río cuando el terreno se igualase. Pero todavía hay una parte dentro de él que no había expuesto sus argumentos y que grita para llamar su atención.

(Tienes que ayudar a BlackGatomon, está arriesgando su vida para que tú puedas salvar la tuya. No puedes dejarle tirado. ¡Es tu compañero!) Compañero, BlackGatomon es su compañero, uno no deja tirados a sus compañeros, ¿podría vivir el resto de su vida sabiendo que había abandonado a BlackGatomon? ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Mientras tanto, BlackGatomon está teniendo uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida, Okuwamon parece estar jugando con él pero, incluso siendo esto solo un juego para Okuwamon, para BlackGatomon es una tortura. No saber cuando va a ser atacado, estar perpetuamente en una incertidumbre que sabe que le puede costar la vida, sabiendo que no puede cometer ningún error, que el más mínimo fallo acabaría siendo fatal… Ante estos pensamientos, BlackGatomon permanece en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando los sonidos de la jungla, esperando detectar cualquier ruido extraño que delate la proximidad de Okuwamon. Súbitamente, BlackGatomon abre sus ojos de par en par al oír el lejano batir de alas de Okuwamon aproximándose desde su derecha, pero tiene que esperar hasta el momento justo, ni un segundo más ni uno menos. (Espera… espera… espera… ¡AHORA!) Con ese grito interior, BlackGatomon salta en el aire justo a tiempo, Okuwamon pasa rozando el suelo justo por debajo de BlackGatomon, que inmediatamente se deja caer y aterriza en su espalda. Justo después del ágil aterrizaje, BlackGatomon se balancea un poco, tratando de conseguir equilibrarse en la espalda del monstruo, tras lograrlo, se acerca a la cabeza de la bestia y mira fijamente a donde Okuwamon debería tener los ojos. -Ojos de Gato.- El susurro gentil de BlackGatomon se une a la refulgente y fija mirada que le echa a Okuwamon para hipnotizarle, para adormecerle… Por un momento, parece haber funcionado, Okuwamon aterriza suavemente en la hierba, desgarrando de raíz varios árboles, y BlackGatomon salta de su cabeza y se gira, dándole la espalda a Okuwamon, muy orgulloso de sí mismo mientras se aleja caminando del lugar, sin darse cuenta de que Okuwamon está a punto de cogerle con sus pinzas hasta que es demasiado tarde. Las enormes pinzas se cierran fuertemente alrededor de BlackGatomon y el escarabajo comienza a ejercer presión lentamente, disfrutando del sufrimiento de su víctima.

Todo parece perdido para BlackGatomon, que pasaría a la historia como el compañero de un Elegido que había muerto nada más conocer a su compañero. Sin embargo, BlackGatomon, estoicamente, está preparado para afrontar su destino, su propia muerte, cuando, sin previo aviso, una piedra no muy grande pero, desde luego, no pequeña, pasa a su lado e impacta contra la cara de Okuwamon, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y el agarre que tenía sobre BlackGatomon, que cae al suelo a unos pocos metros de su salvador, Yami. El chico respira con dificultad, cansado pero sonriendo aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo. Sin embargo, no hay tiempo para reencuentros felices ni nada de eso, Okuwamon se ha recuperado rápidamente del golpe y ahora vuelve a sobrevolar la jungla, preparando su siguiente ataque.

-¡Corre!- El grito de BlackGatomon hiende el aire mientras, a su vez, éste agarra la mano de Yami y tira de él para ayudarle a correr. Yami, medio doblado, corre detrás de BlackGatomon, consciente de que Okuwamon caerá sobre ellos en cualquier instante, consciente del peligro extremo que corren cada segundo que pasan en esa jungla. Pero está cansado, no ha descansado debidamente desde que escapase de casa. Okuwamon desciende rápidamente y BlackGatomon tira de Yami para hacerlo saltar junto a él hacia un lado y esquivar el ataque de Okuwamon, cosa que logran, pero, sin darse cuenta, habían saltado contra un árbol y ahora están a punto de estrellarse de cara contra él…

Pues no, los dos traspasan la corteza del árbol como si fuese aire y aterrizan a salvo en lo que parece ser un gran tubo. -¡Guau!- Yami exclama aliviado sin terminar de creerse la suerte que acaban de tener al haber despistado a Okuwamon encontrando el que bien podría ser el único árbol falso de toda la jungla. -¿Cómo hemos podido traspasar el árbol?- Pregunta bajando la voz por si Okuwamon estuviese cerca.

-Aquí todo está compuesto por datos, puede que los datos de este árbol estén incompletos o dañados o vete tú a saber. De todas maneras, podremos esperar aquí hasta que Okuwamon se vaya.- BlackGatomon se relaja, se tumba sobre su espalda y cierra los ojos disfrutando los primeros instantes de descanso tras lo que ya le parecían varias horas de batalla.

-BlackGatomon…- Yami le llama la atención suavemente, su voz está teñida con un tono de disculpa evidente.

-¿Mmmm?- El digimon le indica que le está escuchando, pero no abre los ojos, necesita seguir disfrutando del descanso.

-Siento mucho haberte tratado tan mal antes.- La disculpa de Yami coge a BlackGatomon, que abre mucho los ojos, por sorpresa. -Es solo que yo… no confiaba en ti, todo es tan extraño…- Yami suspira profundamente antes de seguir. -Gracias por protegerme.- Al final, una sonrisa triste se dibuja en la cara del niño.

BlackGatomon, placenteramente sorprendido por las disculpas de Yami, no tarda en responder a su compañero. -No, soy yo el que debe agradecértelo. Pensé de verdad que iba a morir cuando lanzaste aquella piedra y me salvaste.- Yami se sonroja no creyéndose merecedor de la gratitud de BlackGatomon.

-Eres mi compañero ¿no?- Yami sonríe, contento por fin de haberse sincerado con BlackGatomon y de haber comprendido que podía confiar ciegamente en él. Pero de repente, se da cuenta de que hasta ahora había olvidado el principal motivo de su extraña aventura. Así que mete la mano en el bolsillo derecho de sus, ya secos, pantalones y coge el raro artefacto que había recogido del fondo del Round Pond. Es un dispositivo negro con los laterales de color blanco que encaja perfectamente en su mano pues es ligeramente alargado y se estrecha en su parte inferior. Tiene una pequeña pantalla, probablemente la fuente de aquel brillo tan atrayente, además también consta de varios botones, al lado de la pantallita hay dos botones blancos direccionales, uno apuntando hacia arriba y el otro hacia abajo, también hay uno pequeño, naranja y redondeado bajo los otros dos y una especie de rueda blanca centrada abajo del todo. Yami pulsa algunos de los botones pero no sucede nada, quizás necesite algo más, aunque él no tiene ni idea de qué puede ser.

-BlackGatomon, ¿tú sabes qué es esto?- Yami le enseña el dispositivo y BlackGatomon lo contempla con interés y ligeramente sorprendido.

-Se supone que es tu Dispositivo Digital pero… parece diferente… Quizá debiste preguntarle a Dragomon sobre esto en lugar de a mí porque no tengo ni idea de por qué es así, se supone que debía ser totalmente blanco y más pequeño.- BlackGatomon responde encogiéndose también de hombros, mientras sigue mirando el Dispositivo Digital con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo lo uso?- Yami, que todavía está anonadado y sin entender casi nada, le pregunta con tono confundido a BlackGatomon.

-¡Oh! Eso lo sé, Dragomon me lo ha explicado. Se supone que debe ayudarte a hacerme digievolucionar… No sabes lo que es la digievolución, ¿verdad?- El digimon ha interpretado a la perfección la mirada atónita de Yami, que contesta meneando la cabeza de lado a lado. -Bien, ¿cómo explicarlo? La digievolución es la manera en la que nosotros, los digimons, crecemos y nos hacemos más fuertes. Cambiamos para convertirnos en digimons más fuertes, pero para ello, necesito tu ayuda, tu energía.- BlackGatomon le explica todo a Yami como si estuviese explicándole a un niño pequeño que uno más uno son dos.

-¿Quieres decir que podrías convertirte en Okuwamon o Dragomon?- Yami pregunta entre alucinado y preocupado por el hecho de que su compañero pudiese ser tan grande y aterrador. Ante esta pregunta, BlackGatomon no puede evitar sonreír de forma indulgente.

-Jaja, no. Un digimon sigue una ruta de digievolución, se supone que no podemos convertirnos en cualquier digimon, pero no me preguntes qué ruta sigo yo porque no tengo ni idea. Solo sé que cuando nací era un SnowBotamon, mi etapa de Bebé, después digievolucioné a Nyaromon, mi segunda etapa de Bebé, luego a Salamon, que es mi etapa Infantil, y por último a BlackGatomon, con lo que alcancé el cuerpo Maduro. Sé que hay otras dos etapas más, Perfecto, como Okuwamon y Supremo, como Dragomon.- La detallada explicación de BlackGatomon le ha despejado muchas dudas a Yami, pero todavía tiene curiosidad por saber algo más.

-¿Qué hay antes de ser Bebé?- Pregunta muy interesado por la respuesta.

-El DigiHuevo, cuando nacemos lo hacemos ya en nuestra forma de Bebé. Lo cuál me recuerda que debes saber que nuestros DigiHuevos se crean con los datos que dejamos al morir.- Tras un buen rato, BlackGatomon por fin ha terminado de explicar el ciclo de vida de los digimons y ya no se oyen los aleteos de Okuwamon.

-Creo que podemos salir, Okuwamon ya debe de haberse cansado de buscarnos.- Yami sugiere mientras se pone en pie y sale del árbol seguido de BlackGatomon.

Los dos compañeros caminan durante un rato hasta que alcanzan el acantilado en el que Yami decidió que debía ayudar a BlackGatomon. -Creo que deberíamos ir río arriba.- El entusiasmo se ha apoderado de Yami, después de escapar de lo que parecía una muerte segura y de haber descansado un poco charlando con BlackGatomon, ahora se siente con fuerzas para seguir adelante.

-Si, tienes razón, creo que por ahí podremos llegar al Monte Mugen, en el centro de la isla.- BlackGatomon comienza entonces a caminar al lado de Yami hacia la montaña que se aprecia a lo lejos. Pero, de repente, mientras piensa en el Dispositivo Digital de Yami, recuerda que debe contarle algo muy importante a su compañero.

-Yami, hay algo que Dragomon dijo que debías saber.-

-¿El qué?- Yami está un poco alarmado por el tono súbitamente apremiante de BlackGatomon.

-Tienes que encontrar el Emblema de la Oscuridad y su Circuito. Es la única manera de que pueda digievolucionar al cuerpo Perfecto y, con suerte, también al Supremo.- Mientras siguen caminando, BlackGatomon continúa su explicación sobre el Emblema. -Los Emblemas son los recipientes físicos del poder de los Elegidos. Es la única manera de que puedas canalizar tu energía para desatar todo tu potencial y permitirme digievolucionar más allá del cuerpo Maduro.- BlackGatomon termina su explicación chascando dos de sus afiladas uñas.

-¿Desatar el poder de la Oscuridad? ¿Seguro que es buena idea?- El Elegido pregunta con una evidente nota de miedo y preocupación en su voz debido al terrible poder que, se suponía, poseía.

-Bah, ya has oído a Dragomon, tú eres el único que puede usar ese poder y resistir sus encantos y efectos secundarios. Por tanto, estoy seguro de que yo, que soy tu compañero, también podré controlarlo sin problemas.- El razonamiento de BlackGatomon consigue calmar a Yami que sonríe y asiente mirando a su compañero.

-No eres solo mi compañero, eres mi amigo.- Las palabras de Yami golpean a BlackGatomon y lo dejan ligeramente aturdido y sonrojado, aunque, gracias a su negro pelaje, Yami no se da cuenta de que dos manchas sonrosadas han aparecido en las mejillas de su amigo.

La caminata al Monte Mugen resultó ser muy larga y dura así que, tanto Yami como BlackGatomon deciden pasar lo que queda de tarde y la noche en una cabaña de hierro que encontraron a orillas del río cerca del borde de la jungla, una cabaña que sorprende bastante a Yami por el material del que está hecha, sin embargo, BlackGatomon ya estaba preparado para algo así.

-Dragomon ya te lo dijo, pese a que este mundo es muy similar al tuyo, vas a encontrarte varias diferencias notables.- Dice sonriendo ante la cara de perplejidad de Yami.

-Pero… ¿Una cabaña de hierro? ¿Qué es lo siguiente?- Yami pregunta mientras entra en la cabaña mirando para todos lados, e inmediatamente descubre qué es lo siguiente. -¡¿Una máquina expendedora?! ¡¿Aquí?! ¡Venga ya! Esto tiene que ser una broma, ni siquiera esta conectada a la corriente eléctrica…- Yami no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos, pero BlackGatomon parece entre aburrido y divertido por las reacciones de Yami.

-Oye, voy a pescar algo al río para que podamos comer algo decente. ¿Te importaría hacer un fuego?- Entonces, BlackGatomon sale de la cabaña y se dirige hacia el río.

-¡Sí, puedo intentarlo!- Yami responde nervioso. -Creo.- Añade en un balbuceo, nunca antes ha hecho un fuego con sus propias manos, pero conoce la teoría así que no puede ser muy difícil. Así que sigue a BlackGatomon fuera de la cabaña y se acerca a los árboles en busca de algo que pueda utilizar para hacer fuego. Consigue encontrar algunas hierbas secas y un par de trozos de madera lo suficientemente grandes como para poder usarlos para quemar las hierbas, así que solo le queda recoger unas cuantas ramas para mantener el fuego y ya.

Tras la recogida, Yami prepara la hoguera con ramas y piedras enfrente de la cabaña, después, pone las hierbas secas sobre uno de los trozos de madera y las frota usando el otro, esperando que funcione y consiga hacer fuego. Después de un buen rato, BlackGatomon vuelven con unos cuantos peces y Yami sigue peleándose con los trozos de madera para hacer fuego, consiguiendo únicamente hacerse daño en las manos.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- BlackGatomon le pregunta mientras se ríe a carcajada limpia de los infructuosos intentos de Yami de hacer fuego.

-No se qué ves de gracioso en esto.- Yami sacude las parcialmente chamuscadas hierbas en las narices de BlackGatomon. -No funciona, ¿ves?- BlackGatomon coge entonces los trozos de madera y los lanza al río sonriendo.

-Perdón, ha sido culpa mía.- Entonces, el digimon coge las hierbas secas y se acerca al montón de ramas que forman la hoguera y, simplemente, frota sus uñas un poco para producir una chispa que prende los hierbajos, después los pone en la hoguera y sopla suavemente para avivar el fuego. Tras un corto periodo de tiempo, BlackGatomon consigue tener un buen fuego crepitando en la hoguera y calentando el aire alrededor de la cabaña que les permite cocinar los peces de la cena.

-Eres increíble.- Yami está impresionado por las habilidades de su compañero, no solo sabe pelear, también sabe pescar y hacer fuego, ¿qué más le quedaría por descubrir aún?

-No, estoy seguro de que tu también aprenderás a hacer fuegos tan rápido como yo.- Entonces, se aproxima al río y recoge un par de piedras, negras como la pólvora, de la orilla tras buscar por los alrededores. -Tan solo asegúrate de usar esto la próxima vez, son muy volátiles así que son perfectas para hacer fuego.- BlackGatomon se fija en la mirada de preocupación de Yami y se apresura a aclarar lo que acaba de decir. -No te preocupes, no explotan, tan solo producen chispas muy fácilmente, ¿ves?- El digimon hace chocar las dos piedras una contra la otra y un montón de chispas saltan de repente.

El Niño Elegido y su digimon se comen casi todo el pescado y se quedan frente a la hoguera contemplando la noche caer sobre sus cabezas y el cielo convirtiéndose en un enorme lienzo de color azul oscuro, salpicado de estrellas. Por primera vez desde que Yami comenzara su viaje a lo desconocido, se siente completamente en paz consigo mismo. El aire caliente que brota del fuego es muy reconfortante, los suaves y lentos ronquidos, casi ronroneos, de BlackGatomon son relajantes y la luz de la luna le da al paisaje un brillo especial.

(Estoy seguro de que si le das una oportunidad a este mundo, no tardarás en encontrar razones de sobra para quedarte y hacer lo que se supone debes hacer.) Las palabras de Dragomon resuenan en su mente, tenía razón, unas pocas horas en este mundo han sido más que suficientes para hacerle cambiar de opinión, nunca se había sentido tan a gusto en ninguna otra parte. (Hemos escapado de una enorme y fiera bestia, me he hecho amigo de BlackGatomon y, sinceramente, este ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Dragomon ya lo sabía, sabía que me gustaría este sitio. Aquí soy libre, aquí tengo a alguien a quien podría confiarle mi vida…) Una solitaria lágrima se desliza por su mejilla, no una lágrima de tristeza, sino todo lo contrario, es una lágrima de felicidad. Ahora todo parece tan lejano… aquella tarde en el Hyde Park forma parte de otra vida pese a tratarse de esta misma tarde. Ahora, Yami es uno de los Elegidos, y haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para salvar este maravilloso mundo.

Todavía pensando en ello, perdido en sus pensamientos, Yami se levanta y recoge a BlackGatomon en sus brazos. Tras decidir dejar el fuego encendido para ahuyentar a posibles amenazas nocturnas, Yami entra en la cabaña y se tumba en el camastro con BlackGatomon a su lado antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

* * *

-Guau, no se parecía en nada a nosotros. Todavía recuerdo perfectamente que nosotros estábamos desesperados por dejar el Mundo Digital y volver a nuestras casas…- T.K. está conmovido por el cariño, por el afecto, que su amigo le tenía a aquel maravilloso mundo. -Ya sabía que a él siempre le ha gustado el Mundo Digital incluso más que a nosotros pero…-

-Si, yo pensaba lo mismo que tú, pero ahora le entiendo mejor, ¿sabes? No solo le gusta el Mundo Digital, le gusta todo lo que representa para él. El Mundo Digital era y es la prueba de que Yami es especial, es el lugar en el que conoció a su mejor amigo, BlackGatomon, es más, tal y como él ha dicho en más de una ocasión, de no ser por aquel mundo, jamás nos hubiera conocido. Lo que de verdad le atrae del Mundo Digital es, de hecho, eso, es el lugar en el que por fin encontró su sitio en el mundo, donde encontró a sus amigos y a la chica que ahora es su esposa.- Kari a duras penas consigue reprimir algunas lágrimas de pura emoción mientras le explica a T.K. el significado que el Mundo Digital tiene para Yami.

T.K., también muy conmovido por la explicación de Kari, se pregunta por qué Yami no les había contado nada de eso, ¿acaso había asumido que era tan evidente que ya lo sabrían? -Muchas gracias Kari, estoy aprendiendo un montón sobre Yami, ahora algunas de las cosas que hicimos parecen tan… crueles y estúpidas…-

Las cosas a las que se refiere T.K. están grabadas a fuego en las memorias, no solo de T.K. y Kari, sino de todos los amigos de Yami que habían tomado parte. -No T.K., ahora no te parecen crueles, sabrás lo crueles que de verdad fueron cuando conozcas su punto de vista.- Esta vez, Kari es incapaz de reprimirse y varias lágrimas llenas de tristeza y remordimientos se deslizan por su rostro.


	4. 3: Digimon Emperador

**Capítulo 3: Digimon Emperador**

-Bueno, T.K., vamos a recapitular. Han pasado dos meses desde que Yami conociese a BlackGatomon, así que estamos más o menos en Noviembre. En esos dos meses, los dos estrecharon lazos y se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos, luchaban juntos, confiaban su vida al otro sin ningún problema y se entendían perfectamente, nunca en ningún otro lado, salvo quizá en nuestro grupo, podrías haber encontrado una amistad tan fuerte como la que les unía a ellos. Tienes que saber, además, que Yami estaba muy preocupado por BlackGatomon porque, aunque era capaz de derrotar sin muchas dificultades a digimons de cuerpo Maduro o más débiles, cuando tenía que luchar contra uno Perfecto, lo pasaba realmente mal y muchas veces tenían que acabar huyendo. Puede decirse que, respecto a esto, el único golpe de suerte había sido no encontrarse con digimons de cuerpo Supremo. Pero, a lo que iba, con el tiempo los dos se fueron dando cuenta de que el Mundo Digital estaba cambiando y esto me lleva al siguiente punto de vital importancia en la vida de Yami, su primer encuentro con Ken o, mejor dicho, con Digimon Emperador.- Tras el breve pero claro resumen de Kari, T.K. se prepara para escuchar muy atentamente a su amiga, sin embargo, ésta todavía tiene en mente la reacción de T.K. a lo que le había contado ayer y quería tener cuidado de contar las cosas de manera clara pero muy concisa.

* * *

Yami despierta en una pequeña cabaña de madera que él y BlackGatomon habían construido al pie del Monte Mugen. Habían decidido hace tiempo quedarse allí por las noches, ya que era el centro de la isla y así podrían salir a explorar por las mañanas. Con un gran bostezo, Yami se pone en pie y abre el frigorífico, un frigorífico que BlackGatomon y él habían encontrado en unos baños termales cercanos y que habían decidido llevarse a la cabaña, fue un trabajo duro pero mereció la pena de sobra.

Tras estos dos meses, Yami ya se ha acostumbrado a encontrar cosas sin sentido en los lugares más insospechados así que no le sorprende encontrarse prados a rebosar de máquinas expendedoras o árboles con enchufes y cosas así.

-¡BlackGatomon!- Ante la llamada de Yami, su compañero entra en la cabaña pues había estado vigilando los alrededores en busca de posibles amenazas, una rutina que repite todos los días y que les ha salvado la vida en un par de ocasiones.

-¿Qué pasa Yami?- El entusiasmo que denota la voz de BlackGatomon por las mañanas es muy contagioso y Yami siempre se alegra de comprobar que los ánimos de su compañero no parecen flaquear, oírle es como una inyección de moral.

-Nos estamos quedando sin huevos.- Sin embargo, la voz de Yami todavía denota somnolencia y una ligera desorientación. -Deberíamos volver a la Aldea Biyomon después del desayuno, nunca he probado unos huevos tan ricos como los que ponen sus gallinas.-

-Como quieras, ahora tengo que encender el fuego.- BlackGatomon asiente ante la sugerencia de Yami y vuelve a salir de la cabaña para dirigirse hacia la fina plancha de piedra que usaban para cocinar y que estaba directamente colocada encima de la hoguera. Yami, que se ha adaptado asombrosamente bien a la vida en el Mundo Digital gracias a la ayuda de BlackGatomon, le sigue con tres huevos en las manos, listo para cocinarlos.

Tras el desayuno, Yami y BlackGatomon apagan el fuego y emprenden su camino hacia la Aldea Biyomon en la Sabana Engranaje. El Elegido de la Oscuridad y su compañero ya han recorrido gran parte de la isla y no solo conocían a los Biyomons, también han trabado una cierta amistad con Meramon y los Drimogemons del Monte Panorama y los Túneles de Excavación, con Andromon, los Guardromons y los Hagurumons en la Ciudad Factorial y con los Frigimons y Mojyamons de la Tierras Heladas.

Ahora están planeando echarle un vistazo a la Aldea de los Juguetes y al Templo del Dispositivo Sagrado en el Bosque Amida, pero por el momento se concentran en su más acuciante objetivo, la Aldea Biyomon.

Tras una razonable caminata a través del desierto, Yami y BlackGatomon por fin atisban el oasis en el que está situada la pequeña aldea, pero algo parece ir mal, desde lejos parece que la aldea haya perdido brillo, como si hubiese sido atacada y arrasada por alguien o algo.

Ante esta inquietante sospecha, el Elegido y su digimon echan a correr hacia el oasis. Cuando por fin llegan, constatan que, en efecto, la Aldea Biyomon está devastada. La mayoría de las casas están destruidas o sufren graves desperfectos e, incluso, algunas continúan ardiendo o parecen a punto de venirse abajo. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo no es el estado de las casas, varios Biyomons yacen en el suelo aparentemente muertos aunque algunos se mueven o tiemblan ligeramente. Los Biyomons que no están heridos o muertos, se dedican tanto a asistir a los que lo necesitan como a acumular pequeños montículos de tierra para formar unas tumbas con las que recordar y homenajear a los caídos. Yami nunca se ha sentido tan triste desde que había pisado aquel mundo, y pensar que hay por ahí algún digimon capaz de hacer esto le hace hervir la sangre.

-¿Qué os ha pasado? ¿Quién ha hecho esto?- Yami se arrodilla frente a una Biyomon herida y la coge en brazos mientras le pregunta suavemente lo que necesita saber. Por otro lado, BlackGatomon decide hablar con aquellos que están preparando las tumbas.

-Aquel humano… fue él… quien nos atacó.- La Biyomon apenas puede respirar y Yami sabe que es imposible que se salve, intenta dejarla descansar, pero ella insiste en transmitirle lo sucedido. -Ha raptado… a los Yokomons, dijo que quería… experimentar con ellos.- Finalmente la Biyomon se desmaya y se desintegra en los brazos de Yami convirtiéndose en mero polvo de datos llevados por el viento. El niño, que ha aprendido a apreciar la vida de todos los digimons que habitan este mundo, no puede contener un llanto triste y silencioso por la muerte que acaba de presenciar. Sin embargo, otro Biyomon, aparentemente ileso, se le acerca e intenta consolarlo.

-No te preocupes, ella regresará a la Ciudad del Comienzo y volverá con nosotros.- Aquel Biyomon intenta mantener un tono sereno, pero Yami se da cuenta de que una lágrima se desliza por su cara cubierta de plumas.

-¿Quién ha sido? ¿Quién ha hecho esto?- La voz de Yami se ha llenado de rabia y deseos de hacerle pagar a aquel humano por todo lo que había hecho.

-Dijo que era el futuro emperador de este mundo, Digimon Emperador.- Aquel Biyomon puede ver la ira y la determinación en los ojos de Yami, una determinación que es imposible aplacar, así que decide concederle a aquel niño que conoce de haber hablado con él en otras ocasiones, lo que busca. -Cuando se marchó, se dirigía a la Ciudad Factorial, capital del Imperio Mecánico.- Yami simplemente asiente y se dirige hacia BlackGatomon.

-BlackGatomon, partimos para Ciudad Factorial.- La corta petición de Yami es suficiente para que BlackGatomon, que también ha hablado de aquel Digimon Emperador con los Biyomons, entienda perfectamente las intenciones de Yami. Así que, tras ayudar un poco a los Biyomons, mostrar sus respetos por aquellos que habían muerto y despedirse de ellos dejándolos en el mejor estado que cabría esperar tras la devastación de su aldea, Yami y BlackGatomon parten por fin hacia la Ciudad Factorial. Su objetivo está claro, darle una lección al autoproclamado Digimon Emperador, pero los Biyomons les habían contado que iba acompañado de un Ogremon y un Wormmon así que no va a ser coser y cantar.

Mientras caminan por el desierto, los errores cometidos por las prisas se hacen evidentes en la falta de agua ya que, incluso en Noviembre, aquel desierto sigue siendo extremadamente caluroso y seco. El sol, que brilla intensamente en el cielo azul celeste, extrae cada pizca de energía, cada gota de agua, de Yami y BlackGatomon, convirtiendo aquel inmenso arenal en una trampa mortal. Afortunadamente para ellos, la Ciudad Factorial no está muy lejos de la Aldea Biyomon y el Elegido y su digimon consiguen llegar allí antes de deshidratarse.

Cuando al fin divisan la entrada a la enorme cúpula que rodea a la ciudad, todo parece intacto y seguro hasta que se acercan un poco más.

Cuando llegan a la entrada se percatan de la falta de Guardromons vigilando la entrada y protegiéndola de intrusos. Yami recuerda perfectamente los problemas que tuvieron BlackGatomon y él la primera vez que visitaron esta ciudad y la total falta de medidas de seguridad le hace temerse lo peor, algo en lo que, aparentemente, BlackGatomon coincide plenamente.

-Esto no me gusta, Yami, si ese humano ha podido derrotar a los Guardromons y entrar en la ciudad…- BlackGatomon, preocupado, se pregunta cómo diantres habían podido un Ogremon y un Wormmon derrotar al sistema de seguridad más eficaz e implacable de la Isla File y, posiblemente, de todo el Mundo Digital, un sistema que había sido diseñado e instalado por el propio Machinedramon, el digimon androide más perfecto e infalible que jamás hubiera existido…

-Bah, no te preocupes, alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacerse llamar Digimon Emperador no puede ser una gran amenaza.- Aunque Yami trata de tranquilizar a BlackGatomon, él mismo está muy inseguro de lo que acaba de decir. Pese a todo, entran en la ciudad sin demora y comprueban que todo parece normal y tranquilo. Si Digimon Emperador había entrado en la ciudad, debía de haber encontrado la forma de eludir los sistemas de vigilancia y seguridad, eso teniendo en cuenta que se hubiera colado, algo que Yami empieza a dudar al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el lugar.

Como siempre, el primer lugar al que se dirigen, al entrar en la Ciudad Factorial, es la oficina de Andromon, desde donde controla los sistemas de seguridad y producción. Los digimons que se van encontrando por el camino les saludan alegremente como siempre han hecho desde que conocieron a Yami y BlackGatomon. Por fin, cuando llegan a la oficina de Andromon, hallan a éste sentado en su silla, vigilando cada detalle y suceso que muestran las pantallas.

-Ejem, Andromon…- Yami carraspea ligeramente para llamar su atención. Ante la presencia del niño y su digimon, Andromon se pone rápidamente en pie, pero no está sorprendido por su llegada pues ya los había visto por las cámaras de seguridad.

-Yami, BlackGatomon… es un placer volver a veros, ¿necesitáis algo?- La voz mecánica de Andromon suena amable al formular la pregunta.

-La Aldea Biyomon ha sido atacada por un humano llamado Digimon Emperador y nos han contado que se dirigía hacia aquí.- Yami va directo al grano, no tiene tiempo para más explicaciones porque quiere encontrar a ese humano lo antes posible para darle una lección.

-No lo creo, no he visto a ningún humano aparte de ti en mis cámaras.- Ante la mirada implorante de Yami, Andromon decide comprobar si está equivocado. -No obstante, es posible que haya pasado algo por alto.- Entonces despliega varios cables de su cuerpo y los conecta al superordenador encargado de controlar los sistemas de la ciudad y que graba todo lo que sucede dentro de la cúpula que la cubre. Tras una corta espera, Andromon recoge sus cables y se gira para mirar a Yami y BlackGatomon.

-Tenías razón, algo… extraño pasó dos horas antes de que tú llegaras, no he visto a ningún humano pero las grabaciones saltan y se cortan ligeramente, tan ligeramente que no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora. Alguien ha hackeado mi sistema de seguridad…- Andromon es incapaz de asimilar semejante hecho, por eso está perplejo ante la mera idea de que alguien haya sido capaz de burlar todos sus programas de seguridad, todas su barreras y comprobaciones, y haya podido manipular su preciado superordenador, es como una dolorosísima puñalada en su orgullo. Y lo peor de todo aún está por llegar, porque es evidente lo que un intruso tan inteligente podría estar buscando en sus sistemas. Tras algunas comprobaciones más, los más terribles temores de Andromon se confirman. -Ha copiado el Sistema Operativo y el Software de Seguridad, Control y Producción de Energía instalados en el superordenador. Ha copiado el mejor sistema informático de todo el Mundo Digital…- Andromon parece a punto de caer desmayado pero ni Yami ni BlackGatomon entienden del todo lo que aquello significa.

-¿Es muy grave?- La pregunta de BlackGatomon es como una ofensa para Andromon, grave es quedarse corto.

-¿Grave? ¡¿Grave?! ¡Es mucho peor que grave! El potencial de este software es casi ilimitado, si ha logrado burlar mis medidas de seguridad, estoy completamente seguro de que sabrá cómo usarlo. Y vosotros me acabáis de contar que ha dejado la Aldea Biyomon prácticamente destruida. ¡¿No os imagináis lo que alguien como él podría hacer con semejante poder?!- Andromon respira aceleradamente, está realmente asustado, si tiene razón…

Sin embargo, todo aquello le ha dado una idea descabellada a Yami.

-Andromon, tengo que pedirte una cosa.- La increíble idea de Yami resuena con intensidad en su cabeza. Si al fuego se le combate con fuego, a un genio de los ordenadores se le combate con… -¿Me enseñarías todo lo que sabes de ordenadores?- Bueno, Digimon Emperador no es la única razón para pedirle semejante favor a Andromon, Yami también quiere cumplir su más anhelado sueño, un sueño que ya tenía desde muy pequeño. -Para luchar contra ese tipo, tengo que entender cómo piensa y lo que hace.- Yami utiliza su tono más inocente e implorante, un tono irresistible, pero que no parece terminar de convencer a Andromon que permanece en silencio y pensativo. Tras unos instantes de incertidumbre para Yami en los que ninguno de los tres abre la boca, Andromon responde por fin.

-Bueno… podríamos intentarlo.- Pese a su aceptación, Andromon parece un poco resignado. -Pero necesito que vivas aquí, en la Ciudad Factorial, y que trabajes muy duro. Te enseñaré solo las bases de esto, el resto tendrás que hacerlo por tu cuenta.- Andromon adopta un tono muy serio de advertencia, si va a compartir sus conocimientos, solo los compartirá con alguien trabajador y en quien se pueda confiar.

-Vale.- El entusiasmo embarga a Yami al aceptar las condiciones del acuerdo y estrecharle la mano a Andromon.

-Empezaremos mañana a las 06:00, aquí, en mi oficina.- La voz de Andromon se torna en más estricta mientras habla por el micrófono de su mesa. -Hagurumon A-7, acude a mi oficina tan pronto sea posible.- Unos segundos después de que la orden resuene en la megafonía de la ciudad, un Hagurumon entra de forma apresurada en la oficina.

-¿Qué desea, jefe?- El Hagurumon se presenta muy serio y Yami y BlackGatomon tienen que reprimir una sonrisa al oír la forma en que trata a Andromon.

-Conduce a Yami y BlackGatomon a la sala 16 en el sector A, a partir de ahora, esa será su habitación.- La orden de Andromon pilla un poco por sorpresa a Yami, pues éste aún quiere investigar a Digimon Emperador.

-Andromon, tan solo dinos dónde está la habitación, aún tengo que volver al Monte Mugen a comprobar una cosa.- La petición de Yami, aunque no le gusta, es bien recibida por Andromon.

-De acuerdo entonces, la sala 16-A es, desde mi oficina, la cuarta puerta hacia la derecha.- Tras la breve instrucción, Yami y BlackGatomon se despiden de Andromon y dejan la Ciudad Factorial atrás, poniendo rumbo al Monte Mugen.

* * *

-¡Vaya! No sabía que Ken hubiese copiado los sistemas de Andromon.- T.K., muy sorprendido, no es capaz de evitar interrumpir a Kari, al parecer Yami no es el único que no habla sobre su pasado, quién sabe que más cosas podría haber ocultado Ken.

-Ajá. Pero eso no es todo, esto que te acabo de contar, es el origen de las habilidades de Yami con la informática, tal y como Andromon le prometió, le enseñó a Yami las bases de lo que él sabía, pero claro, siendo un androide, lo que el llamaba bases, para nosotros, los humanos, suponían grandes conocimientos. Aunque dado que la mente de Andromon es perfectamente lógica y sencilla, que no simple, resultó ser un gran maestro, capaz de enseñar y explicar de forma clara y concisa casi cualquier cosa. Tras todas esas clases, Yami fue capaz de entender, no solo como funcionan los ordenadores y los programas informáticos, sino que también empezó a entender el Mundo Digital en sí mismo.- Kari no hace ningún esfuerzo por contener la excitación que la embarga, siempre le había parecido alucinante que Yami, Izzy y Henry supiesen tanto acerca del Mundo Digital y los digimons y le encantaba escucharles explicar, con tono entusiasta, los secretos que para los demás parecían tremendamente incomprensibles.

T.K. contempla el ensimismamiento de Kari sin interrumpirla durante un rato, pero enseguida le pide que continúe la historia. -Venga, Kari, continúa.- Aunque el tono de T.K. es amable, no puede ocultar sus deseos de seguir escuchando y la impaciencia que le posee.

* * *

Mientras recorren la distancia que separa la Ciudad Factorial de su cabaña a los pies del Monte Mugen, Yami y BlackGatomon ven varios artefactos parecidos a anillos negros volando en todas direcciones, procedentes de la cima del Monte Mugen. Ante este inquietante hecho, deciden acelerar el paso para llegar lo antes posible a su destino.

-¿Qué crees que serán esas cosas?- Yami le pregunta a BlackGatomon en tono preocupado, todavía mirando al cielo.

-No tengo ni idea, pero seguro que nada bueno.- Por fin, BlackGatomon y su compañero han llegado a la cabaña, aunque Yami entra corriendo, solo regresa con las dos piedras negras que BlackGatomon le había entregado durante su primer día en aquel mundo.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? No hemos venido sólo para recoger eso, ¿verdad?- Las sospechas de BlackGatomon no eran infundadas, tan pronto salió de la cabaña, Yami le ha dado la espalda a su compañero para mirar hacia la cima del monte que se alza allí mismo, un monte que ahora era su principal objetivo.

-Vamos a escalar el Monte Mugen, BlackGatomon. Antes, estaba seguro que desde su cima podríamos encontrar el rastro de destrucción que Digimon Emperador fuera dejando tras de sí. Pero ahora lo que más me intriga es el origen de esa especie de anillos negros.- Una ligera sonrisa tranquilizadora se dibuja en el rostro de Yami mientras mira a BlackGatomon como invitándole a seguirle.

Una vez dejan las cercanías de la cabaña y comienzan el ascenso por las empinadas cuestas que rodean la montaña y llegan hasta la cumbre, todo parece más sencillo. Esto es agotador, sí, pero al menos no están totalmente expuestos a un sol abrasador como en el desierto. Mientras ascienden, BlackGatomon comprueba la posición del sol, y, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de las sombras que proyectan él y Yami, deduce que no es mucho más tarde del mediodía, pese a todo, sabe que deben darse prisa si quieren estar de vuelta en la Ciudad Factorial antes de la puesta de sol. De repente, mientras está perdido en sus pensamientos, BlackGatomon choca con Yami, que se había parado y está mirando fijamente a algo, y casi se cae de espaldas.

Yami, demasiado concentrado en el digimon que le bloquea el camino, ni siquiera se da cuenta de que BlackGatomon acaba de chocar contra él. Después de todo, cómo prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa que no sea el león bípedo que tiene delante y que lleva unos pantalones de combate negros y empuña una espada enorme y ancha. Su piel naranja está cubierta por numerosas cicatrices, probablemente cada una tenga su propia historia acerca de una increíble y fiera batalla contra un enemigo poderoso y salvaje, esas cicatrices, su musculado cuerpo de culturista, la larga melena rubia, la mirada de determinación y justicia que destella en sus ojos azules y la espada que está usando para bloquearles el camino a Yami y BlackGatomon, le convierten en el digimon más impresionante que Yami jamás hubiera visto, no tiene la apariencia aterradora de Dragomon u Okuwamon, pero el aura de nobleza que emana de él consigue que Yami sienta una profunda admiración por él al instante.

-Detente humano y dime qué has venido a hacer aquí.- El digimon con apariencia de león habla con una voz profunda y autoritaria que realza aún más su impresionante presencia. Algo ante lo que Yami es incapaz de reaccionar debido a que sigue anonadado por semejante digimon.

-Eres un Leomon, ¿verdad?- BlackGatomon también parece bastante impresionado cuando le pregunta al extraño por su identidad. -Tengo entendido que sois nobles, valientes y, por encima de todo, buenos y amables.- Aunque BlackGatomon está alucinado, no lo está tanto como Yami que, pese a todo, recobra por fin el don del habla.

-Me llamo Kurayami Kimura pero prefiero que me llamen simplemente Yami.- Yami se presenta de una manera un tanto torpe, pero Leomon no baja la guardia.

-Bien Kurayami Kimura, ¿por qué estás aquí?- Leomon sigue usando ese tono autoritario, dejando claro que todavía no se fía de ellos. -¿Y por qué viajas junto a un digimon oscuro y del tipo Virus?- Esta vez la desconfianza de Leomon se hace más patente que nunca y a BlackGatomon no le gusta nada cómo se refiere Leomon a él.

-¡Oye, no hables de mí como si fuese malo!- BlackGatomon está muy indignado, no se puede creer como lo trata Leomon, que se supone que es noble con todos por igual.

-Cálmate BlackGatomon.- Yami trata de poner paz con un tono suave, casi un susurro, para tranquilizar a su compañero. En cuanto lo consigue, vuelve a mirar a Leomon. -Él es mi amigo y hemos venido hasta aquí para descubrir qué son esos anillos negros que han salido de la cima de esta montaña.- Yami mantiene la vista fija en los ojos de Leomon y éste permanece en silencio, escrutando el rostro de Yami, tratando de descubrir cualquier signo de mentira y sopesando lo que aquel niño acaba de decir. Si de verdad es sincero, cosa que parece ser, él y el chico comparten una misma meta pero sigue sin confiar en BlackGatomon… Finalmente, Leomon baja su espada y la envaina.

-No veo la mentira ni la maldad en tus ojos… Yami. Estoy aquí por la misma razón que tú, así que, si no te importa, me gustaría acompañaros hasta la cima.- El tono de Leomon deja por fin de ser autoritario para ser más amable y amistoso. -Además, también puedo protegeros…- Añade mirando a BlackGatomon, obviamente porque lo subestima y desconfía de él.

Por otra parte, BlackGatomon, que está cada vez más enfadado por las sospechas y la prepotencia de Leomon, entrecierra los ojos y frunce el ceño en señal de disconformidad, pero le deja a Yami la decisión final sobre qué hacer.

-De acuerdo, vayamos juntos.- Ante la respuesta de Yami, BlackGatomon bufa silenciosamente, tras la primera impresión de asombro, se ha dado cuenta de que detesta la actitud de Leomon. Sin embargo, cuando los otros dos se ponen a caminar, BlackGatomon los sigue de cerca, todavía molesto.

-¿Posees un Dispositivo Digital?- La directa pregunta de Leomon sorprende muchísimo a Yami, que no sabe que decir. Dragomon le había dicho que no le contara a nadie quién era, pero la pregunta de Leomon es tan específica que una idea absurda le viene a la mente.

(Puede que conozca a los otros Elegidos… ¿Cómo si no podría saber lo que es un Dispositivo Digital? Y, si conoce a los Elegidos, ¿cuánto sabrá acerca de ellos? Solo sé que debo confiar en Dragomon y, considerando como Leomon trata a BlackGatomon, creo que no le gustará saber que está ayudando al Elegido de la Oscuridad.)

-¿Qué es un Dispositivo Digital?- Yami pregunta fingiendo curiosidad e ingenuidad lo mejor que puede. La mirada de Leomon, penetrante, como si le estuviera leyendo la mente, hace que un escalofrío recorra la espalda de Yami.

-Nada importante, solo creí que eras un Elegido, después de todo, tienes un compañero digimon…- La respuesta de Leomon denota que no sospecha que Yami le esté ocultando nada así que el chico se arriesga un poco más.

-¿Qué es un Elegido?- Como tirando de un hilo, Yami formula una pregunta totalmente comprensible, esperando poder sonsacarle algo de información a Leomon.

-Los Elegidos son humanos que vienen a este mundo para salvarlo de las fuerzas de la Oscuridad junto a sus compañeros digimons. Como todos los Elegidos que conozco son niños, pensé que tú…- Leomon vuelve la mirada al frente y se queda ausente durante el resto del viaje, por el momento Yami decide no seguir preguntando.

Tras un rato callados, están a punto de llegar a la cima, y Yami considera que no resultaría sospechoso seguir preguntando sobre aquellos niños.

-Leomon…- El aludido gira la cabeza y vuelve a mirar a Yami. -¿Significa eso que hay otros niños en este lugar?- Realmente Yami parece tener una habilidad innata para sonsacar información sin parecer sospechoso ni un metomentodo. Cómo mide las palabras, cómo ralentiza su pregunta para parecer desorientado, realmente es muy bueno.

-No, los Niños Elegidos dejaron este mundo hace dos años, tras derrotar a los Amos Oscuros y a Apocalymon.- El orgullo de Leomon tiñe cada una de sus palabras y demuestra el respeto que siente hacia los niños que habían salvado su mundo. Sin embargo, BlackGatomon tose, como atragantado por la sorpresa, ante la declaración de Leomon.

-¡¿Que hicieron qué?!- El compañero de Yami abre mucho los ojos, impresionado. -No sé quién es Apocalymon, pero los Amos Oscuros son, bueno, eran unos digimons especialmente poderosos y duros de pelar… quiero decir, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon y Piedmon no eran precisamente digimons a los que uno pudiera contradecir y vivir para contarlo.- El incontenible asombro de BlackGatomon parece satisfacer a Leomon que, por primera vez, deja de mirarlo con desconfianza.

-Si, tienes toda la razón, los Amos Oscuros eran temibles, pero aquellos niños eran muy poderosos, y no solo eso, eran tan valientes y la amistad que les unía era tan fuerte que se protegían mutuamente hasta en los momentos más difíciles aunque tuviesen que arriesgar sus vidas para ayudarse entre ellos. Eran, y son, unos niños realmente admirables.-

Yami decide terminar aquí su pequeño interrogatorio, al fin y al cabo, si aquellos niños eran tan increíbles y habían derrotado a unos tipos tan poderosos, seguro que Andromon podría explicarle más cosas sobre ellos.

Durante su charla, Yami y los digimons habían alcanzado por fin la cumbre del Monte Mugen y allí, en el centro, el humano, un niño, que se supone que es Digimon Emperador, está de pie dándoles la espalda. A su lado, un pequeño Wormmon y un Ogremon con un anillo negro en el brazo, parecen estar escuchando lo que aquel chico tiene que decir. Y en frente de ellos, erigiéndose y elevándose varios metros hacia el cielo, un gran obelisco negro emite una oscuridad que a Yami le resulta extrañamente familiar.

-Bien, ahora que mis Anillos Malignos se esparcen por toda la Isla File, los digimons pronto obedecerán mis órdenes.- El Emperador ríe silenciosamente, disfrutando de lo que el cree que es una gran victoria.

-¡Tú! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- Leomon, enfadado, ha dado un paso al frente. Tal y como Yami había supuesto antes, es incapaz de tolerar ninguna injusticia.

Digimon Emperador se da rápidamente la vuelta y sus digimons le imitan, el Wormmon parece tener remordimientos, como si no aprobase la actitud de aquel niño, mientras que Ogremon parece totalmente ausente, sus ojos son de un color rojo brillante y Yami sospecha enseguida que le han lavado el cerebro o algo parecido.

Lo primero que piensa Yami cuando ve a Digimon Emperador es que viste como uno de esos supervillanos de cómic, su pelo, azul oscuro, está totalmente alborotado pero de punta, tapándole los ojos lleva unas gafas de montura dorada y cristales morados y la expresión de su rostro está llena de desdén y un gran sentimiento de superioridad. Unas hombreras doradas y rígidas, como de metal, sujetan una capa bífida como la lengua de una serpiente, azul y con bordes dorados. El resto de sus ropas, tan extravagantes como su peinado, gafas o capa, son de color azul y blanco con algunas rayas negras en la pechera y los muslos, y lleva, además, unas muñequeras y tobilleras de metal y unos guantes y botas completamente negros.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra, a mí, el más impresionante e inteligente ser de ambos Mundos?- Digimon Emperador usa un tono despreocupado pero a la vez tremendamente vanidoso, sin embargo, su mirada y expresión se endurecen al fijarse en Yami.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesto?- Yami pregunta de manera desafiante con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando digerir el exceso de vanidad que desprende Digimon Emperador.

-¿Cómo tú, un niño vulgar, has llegado hasta aquí, al Mundo Digital, un mundo creado para que yo, Digimon Emperador, lo controle y cuyo único objetivo es ser mi propio parque de recreo?- Ahora el Emperador parece realmente molesto, y eso agrada sobremanera a Yami que ya empieza a estar harto de tanta egolatría.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, Don Especial. Creí que este mundo no pertenecía a nadie en particular, disculpe mi necedad.- El sarcasmo con el que Yami impregna cada una de sus palabras y el temple y la osadía con los que las pronuncia hacen que BlackGatomon ría divertido.

-Tsk, ¡Ogremon, encárgate de ellos!- Ogremon lanza inmediatamente su ataque, siguiendo las órdenes de aquel niño insoportable, no obstante, Leomon está de sobra preparado para detener su golpe con un simple balanceo de su espada.

-Dejádmelo a mí y luchad contra el Emperador.- La petición de Leomon, aunque no imperativa, vuelve a tener ese tono autoritario de antes. Y el hecho de que ya está dándolo todo para atacar a Ogremon mientras esquiva sus ataques, persuade a Yami y BlackGatomon de obedecer.

-BlackGatomon, encárgate del Wormmon mientras yo me encaro con éste idiota.- Yami se aproxima al Emperador y, aunque Wormmon trata de detenerlo, BlackGatomon lo deja K.O. con solo golpearle una vez con sus garras. Pero aquel débil digimon no es el último recurso de aquel detestable chico, sin demora, agarra un látigo que llevaba sujeto al cinturón y golpea a Yami con él.

-¡Au!- Yami recibe el golpe directamente en la sien y trastabilla un poco, sin llegar a caerse, permaneciendo impasible ante Digimon Emperador. Sin embargo, mientras su odio y su rabia aumentan, su Dispositivo, sujeto a su cinturón, comenzaba a brillar con fuerza, emitiendo una luz negra mate que parece absorber los colores de lo que tiene más próximo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Digimon Emperador se fija por fin en el Dispositivo de Yami y parece indignado, enrabietado y muy molesto. -¿Cómo puedes tener…?- Sin previo aviso, agarra algo de su cinturón y se lo enseña a Yami, un Dispositivo Digital.

-¡Un Dispositivo Digital! ¡Y muy similar al mío, además!- Yami está francamente sorprendido. Aquel Dispositivo es tan similar que solo se diferencia en que, mientras que el de Yami es negro con los costados blancos, el de Digimon Emperador es gris oscuro con los costados negros. -¡Eres un Niño Elegido!- Yami está confuso, BlackGatomon está confuso y Leomon estaría también confuso de no ser porque está demasiado ocupado peleando contra Ogremon. De repente, el Dispositivo de Yami brilla con más fuerza y hace algo realmente extraño, emite un destello oscuro que ilumina a todos los presentes y Ogremon deja de moverse al mismo tiempo que el Anillo Maligno de su brazo se rompe en pedazos.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!- Cada vez más molesto y sorprendido, Digimon Emperador parece un niño pequeño sufriendo una repentina pataleta. -¡¿Cómo has destruido mi Anillo Maligno?! ¡¿Cómo has anulado el efecto de mi Dispositivo y de la Torre de Oscuridad?!- El niño está completamente fuera de sí. Mientras tanto, Ogremon, ya libre del control del Emperador, ha escapado tras recordarle a Leomon que la próxima vez acabaría con él. Por otra parte, Leomon había caminado hasta colocarse al lado de Yami con los brazos cruzados. A la vista de que está solo frente a Yami, Leomon y BlackGatomon, Digimon Emperador patea a Wormmon para despertarlo y huyen los dos sin pensárselo dos veces.

Tras un incómodo silencio, Leomon decide hablar seriamente con Yami.

-Me mentiste, dijiste que no sabías lo que era un Dispositivo Digital y tienes uno, dijiste que no sabías lo que eran los Niños Elegido y, de hecho, eres uno de ellos…- Leomon parece muy decepcionado y entristecido.

-Tienes que entenderme Leomon. No podía decirte la verdad porque… porque…- Por un momento, Yami duda si contárselo o no, si puede confiar en Leomon. Entonces suspira profundamente y continúa. -Soy el Elegido de la Oscuridad y BlackGatomon es mi compañero digimon.- El Dispositivo de Yami vuelve a brillar cuando le cuenta la verdad a Leomon.

-El Elegido de la Oscuridad… Dos conceptos aparentemente opuestos unidos en un humano… Qué paradójico…- Leomon parece pensativo, es obvio que desconfía de todo aquello relacionado con la Oscuridad pero acaba de ver a Yami defendiendo el Mundo Digital y demostrando que es merecedor de su respeto. -Yami, siempre he creído que un hombre debe ser juzgado por sus actos, y el respeto que has mostrado por este mundo y la tenacidad con la que te has mantenido en pie dicen mucho de ti y también de tu compañero. No me importa que portes la Oscuridad en tu interior.- La seriedad de Leomon, más debida a la solemnidad que pretende infundir en sus palabras que a un posible enfado, no evita que BlackGatomon y Yami sonrían aliviados.

-Quizá debamos destruir esta… Torre de Oscuridad, como la ha llamado ese chico.- Entonces blande su filo frente a la torre y lo clava con una estocada seca y fuerte en ella, produciendo una gran grieta que hace chisporrotear la negra superficie de aquel obelisco. -¡Puño Real!- Con un poderoso puñetazo, Leomon parte la Torre de Oscuridad en dos y ésta se desintegra en polvo de datos.

-¡Guau! Oye Leomon, ¿te importaría acompañarnos a la Ciudad Factorial? Me preguntaba si por el camino podrías contarme algo más sobre los demás Niños Elegidos.- Tras esto, Yami, BlackGatomon y su nuevo amigo, Leomon, caminan juntos bajando el Monte Mugen, hacia la ciudad gobernada por Andromon.

* * *

-Durante el viaje de regreso, Leomon le habló a Yami sobre siete Niños Elegidos, por supuesto, no podía decirle nada de mí porque no nos habíamos conocido dos años atrás- Kari, a punto de terminar el relato de hoy, parece satisfecha de la manera en que le ha expresado los distintos hechos a T.K. -Así que, al final del día, Yami ya sabía que Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe y tú, T.K., erais siete de los nueve Niños Elegidos restantes y que vuestros compañeros eran, respectivamente, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon y Patamon.- Kari sonríe ante la cara de ligero aturdimiento de T.K., parece estar tratando de organizar todo el relato en su cabeza.

-O sea que, para resumir, el D3 de Yami tenía el poder de bloquear y anular la influencia del D3 de Ken, de las Torres Oscuras y de los Anillos Malignos. Y él… él… ¿nos investigó? ¿Ya sabía quienes éramos la primera vez que nos vio?- T.K. parece un poco indignado pero también divertido ante la constatación de que la desconfianza, a veces muy molesta, de Yami, le venía ya de su niñez.

-Más o menos, te enterarás mejor en próximas sesiones. Ahora, necesito pedirte una última cosa: Por favor, no prejuzgues a Yami, Dragomon le había pedido que no confiase en nadie, la mayoría de los digimons odiaban la Oscuridad y, por si esto fuera poco, todo lo que sabía de nosotros era que habíamos sido capaces de derrotar a algunos de los digimons más poderosos del Mundo Digital y que habíamos luchado a muerte contra la Oscuridad y que, probablemente, la odiábamos. Él nunca lo ha admitido, pero creo que al principio le inspirábamos un poco de miedo.- Kari ha adoptado un tono muy serio, porque, de hecho, esa última sospecha de Yami, la primera idea que se había hecho de los que se suponía que iban a ser sus compañeros, había sido totalmente cierta. Por aquel entonces, ellos odiaban la Oscuridad, la temían y la repudiaban.


	5. 4: La Leyenda de los Elegidos

**Capítulo 4: La Leyenda de los Elegidos**

-T.K. esta vez vengo… acompañada.- Kari se queda un ratillo esperando en el umbral de la puerta antes de entrar y sentarse en el sofá de siempre. Inmediatamente detrás de ella, aparece Yami que se queda también parado en el umbral con cara sonriente.

-Hola.- Yami finge un tono serio que no concuerda con la expresión de su rostro y se apresura a sentarse junto a Kari en el mismo sofá. -Kari me ha contado por dónde ibais y he pensado que lo mejor sería que yo empezase a intervenir un poco, para dejar claros algunos sucesos un poco confusos. Si no te importa, claro.- Yami sigue utilizando aquel tono serio tan contrapuesto a la sincera expresión de su cara mientras se inclina un poco hacia adelante.

-Pues claro, será genial oír la historia de su fuente.- T.K. no se puede creer que vaya a conseguir que Yami le hable de aquellos tiempos que tan poco le gusta recordar, y sonríe complacido ante la posibilidad que esto le brinda.

-Muy bien, tal y como Kari ya te ha contado, Leomon me habló de vosotros de una manera que demostraba que sentía un gran respeto y admiración hacia vosotros. Y yo le escuché en silencio, muy atento a lo que tenía que contar, y quedé bastante complacido pues me narró lo ocurrido con Devimon y con MetalEtemon. Los siguientes meses, mientras Andromon me daba sus magistrales clases, iba a dedicar mi tiempo libre a investigarlo todo acerca de vosotros y, por supuesto, el primer digimon al que pregunté, fue al propio Andromon.- De esta manera, y empleando un tono más informal y desenfadado, Yami comienza a narrar su propia historia bajo la atenta mirada de T.K. y Kari.

* * *

Tras una larga caminata y justo durante la puesta de sol, BlackGatomon, Leomon y Yami llegan por fin a la Ciudad Factorial y, tras despedirse de Leomon, que regresa al Monte Mugen, los otros dos se dirigen inmediatamente a la oficina de Andromon, con una idea clara en mente.

-Andromon, hemos encontrado a Digimon Emperador, el niño que hackeó tus sistemas, puede controlar a otros digimons usando unas cosas que llama Anillos Malignos y Torres de Oscuridad. Sin embargo, peleamos contra él con ayuda de Leomon y destruimos la Torre de Oscuridad que había construido en la cima del Monte Mugen.- Tras terminar el breve resumen de lo ocurrido y sin darle tiempo a Andromon para preguntar, Yami entra sin miramientos en el tema que le interesa. -Además, el Leomon del que te hablé me ha contado que hace un par de años unos niños llamados los Elegidos salvaron este mundo y después se marcharon, me preguntaba si tu sabrías algo acerca de ellos.- Andromon no parece suspicaz ante la curiosidad de Yami, después de todo, le parece perfectamente lógico que quiera conocer a aquellos formidables niños.

-Pues mira, de hecho les conozco bastante bien, ellos me ayudaron a luchar contra Machinedramon, el antiguo amo del Imperio Mecánico, y yo les ayude en su batalla contra Piedmon, el último y más terrible de los Amos Oscuros. Además, tras su victoria definitiva, les saqué esta fotografía, mira.- Pulsando una tecla de su ordenador, Andromon muestra en la enorme pantalla una fotografía en la que aparecen un anciano subido a un Mekanorimon, el Ogremon controlado por Digimon Emperador y contra el que había peleado Leomon, un Centarumon y ocho Niños Elegidos con sus respectivos digimons. El grupo lo formaban cinco chicos y tres chicas y dos de aquellos niños, los que estaban en la fila más adelantada, parecían incluso más jóvenes que Yami.

-¿Esta foto es de hace dos años?- Yami, muy interesado, mira a Andromon que asiente en señal afirmativa. De repente, BlackGatomon lanza un grito de sorpresa pues acaba de fijarse en algo.

-¡Un Gatomon! ¡Esa niña tiene como compañero a un Gatomon!- Una sonrisa muy ligera y casi imperceptible se dibuja en su rostro mientras contempla aquel digimon como si fuera un viejo conocido.

-Mirad, puedo deciros sus nombres si queréis.- Yami y BlackGatomon asienten y Andromon comienza a señalar a los niños de la foto uno por uno. -Este es Tai, el alma del grupo, el líder.- El dedo de Andromon se detiene sobre el chico de pelo castaño y alborotado que lleva un par de gafas de aviador en la cabeza y está junto a un Agumon, su cara muestra felicidad y un ligero aire burlón. -Aquí, un poco apartado, está Matt, su mejor amigo, aunque han tenido sus diferencias.- Ahora Andromon señala al chico rubio con el Gabumon, aunque sonríe ampliamente, se le nota un aire solitario y parece mucho más maduro que Tai. -Esta es Sora, siempre se preocupaba por los demás.- La chica con gorro azul claro que está al lado de Tai y con un Biyomon como compañero, parece aliviada pero triste a la vez, Yami se pregunta qué le pasaría. -A su lado está Izzy, ese chico siempre me cayó bien, es muy inteligente y curioso.- Más bajo que Sora, Tai y Matt, Izzy era pelirrojo, sonreía de manera un poco torpe y tenía a su lado a Tentomon. -Esta chica que viste de rosa es Mimi, es muy amable aunque también un poco… especial.- La chica tenía el pelo largo y castaño claro, llevaba un sombrero de vaquera rosa colgado al cuello y todo su atuendo dejaba claro cuál era su color preferido, su compañero era el Palmon que tenía justo al lado. -Al lado de Mimi está Joe, alguien en quien de verdad puedes confiar, además siempre está preparado para todo.- El chico con gafas y de pelo oscuro era el más serio de la foto y esa seriedad complementaba perfecta la madurez que reflejaba su rostro, su compañero, Gomamon, parecía totalmente opuesto a él. -Y, por último estos son T.K. y Kari los hermanos de Matt y Tai respectivamente.- T.K. era el niño rubio que vestía completamente de verde y llevaba a Patamon sobre su cabeza. Kari, por otro lado, era la que más intrigaba a Yami, era la única a la que Leomon no había mencionado, y su compañero digimon era un Gatomon, un hecho que ni a Yami ni a BlackGatomon les pasa desapercibido. Su sonrisa era radiante y desprendía amabilidad, incluso en aquella fotografía Yami se da cuenta de que aquella niña tenía algo especial, al igual que T.K., esos dos niños pequeños, que ahora tendrían más o menos su misma edad, tenían algo raro, distinto al resto.

Tras lo que les parece un descubrimiento muy importante, Yami y BlackGatomon dejan la oficina de Andromon sin hacer más preguntas y se dirigien a su dormitorio, donde les esperan la cena y un par de camas. Tras cenar hablando de los Niños Elegidos, han llegado por fin a un punto en común, ya conocen a los nueve Niños Elegidos que junto con Yami, forman el grupo al completo, ocho los acaban de ver en aquella fotografía y el noveno tiene que ser Digimon Emperador, aunque de eso no están tan seguros debido a la actitud que éste había demostrado aquella tarde. Sin embargo, aquello no era suficiente, Yami necesita saber más, necesita saber cuáles son sus características, aunque por los comentarios de Andromon se hace una ligera idea de cómo era cada uno.

-Tenemos que ir al Templo del Dispositivo Sagrado, seguro que allí encontramos algo interesante sobre mi Dispositivo y sobre los demás Elegidos.- Yami por fin se levanta y se dirige hacia su cama.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero ahora debemos descansar, mañana comienzan tus clases con Andromon y yo estoy cansado.- BlackGatomon se tumba boca abajo en su cama y bosteza abiertamente.

-Mañana por la tarde, podremos ir a explorar.- Yami se queda dormido mascullando sus planes para el día siguiente, un día que promete ser interesante.

Los sueños de Yami se llenan de imágenes de los Niños Elegidos, parecen poderosos pero muy amigables, sus digimons cambian y digievolucionan en increíbles guerreros que luchan contra el Mal. Entonces aparece Digimon Emperador y reduce todo a cenizas, riendo, riendo de manera cruel porque ha sido capaz de controlar a BlackGatomon con uno de sus Anillos Malignos y Yami es incapaz de hacer nada y solo recibe golpes de su compañero. Pero entonces aparece Leomon y rescata a BlackGatomon de las garras del Emperador, pero para ello sacrifica su vida y el Emperador ríe, ríe mientras Yami llora la muerte de aquel valiente guerrero. Finalmente, Yami despierta en medio de un sudor frío muy molesto y se percata de que todo había sido un mal sueño.

Mira al reloj de la pared, son las cinco y media de la madrugada, hora de levantarse y de desayunar antes de que de comienzo su primera clase con Andromon. Media hora después, Yami entra puntual en la oficina de Andromon y la encuentra un poco cambiada, ahora, hay un pupitre con un ordenador portátil, varias hojas de papel, lápiz y goma. El chico no puede evitar pensar que está a punto de hacer un examen y ver a Andromon con mirada expectante y seria, quieto, delante del pupitre, no ayuda a calmar sus nervios.

-Perfecto, llegas puntual.- Yami se sienta en frente del pupitre y Andromon comienza inmediatamente la clase. -Antes de nada, quiero que tengas claro que no tocarás el ordenador ni te enseñaré nada hasta que no me demuestres que dominas las sutilezas de la Lógica. Para lo que vamos a hacer, es imprescindible que seas capaz de pensar de manera lógica y que puedas dividir cualquier problema, por complejo que sea, en problemas muy sencillos y fáciles de resolver para que, cuando todos estén resueltos, la solución quede diáfana ante ti.- El tono de Andromon denota una pasión que Yami jamás había creído posible en Andromon, aquello de verdad le apasiona y Yami se siente un poco contagiado por su entusiasmo. -Por tanto, antes de empezar a hacer nada, deberás demostrar tu inteligencia, agudeza, destreza, perseverancia y, por supuesto, ingenio, cuando lidies con inesperados, difíciles y cruciales problemas.- Tras la breve explicación, Andromon le plantea a Yami varios problemas de dificultad creciente y el chico debe resolverlos a la perfección y en un tiempo dado, Andromon no admite medias tintas.

BlackGatomon se despierta sólo, la luz solar se cuela en la habitación e ilumina suavemente toda la estancia. El digimon bosteza y mira al reloj de pared, son las 10:16, tras unos estiramientos y el desayuno, BlackGatomon sale del dormitorio y se encamina hacia la oficina de Andromon para ver que tal lo lleva Yami.

-¡Chist, Andromon!- BlackGatomon susurra desde la puerta para no interrumpir al pensativo Yami que parece al borde del colapso nervioso.

-No te detengas.- Andromon le advierte al chico y sale de la sala para hablar con BlackGatomon.

-¿Qué tal le va?- BlackGatomon parece entre interesado y preocupado por su compañero.

-Bueno, creo que tiene talento, pero también es muy descuidado y desordenado, aún debe aprender a dar sentido y coherencia a sus ideas, pero lo está haciendo bastante bien, sinceramente, no me esperaba un comienzo tan bueno, no de un humano desde luego. Más bien esperaba que no pudiese aguantar y se rindiese a las primeras de cambio.- Ante el resumen de Andromon, BlackGatomon no reprime una sonrisa de alivio y orgullo.

-¡Já! No le subestimes, nunca he conocido a nadie como él.- BlackGatomon ya había empatizado con Yami desde que se conocieron, no solo porque comparten una personalidad bastante parecida, además, los dos están continuamente subestimados por el resto, en su caso, BlackGatomon sufre los efectos de su apariencia _adorable e inofensiva_ y Yami los de su apariencia débil y normalucha. Es por eso que habían conectado tan bien desde casi el principio.

-De todas maneras, Andromon, ¿tienes algo que pueda hacer? Si no, me voy a aburrir un montón.- La idea de pasar toda la mañana sólo no le hace ninguna gracia a BlackGatomon.

-No, no necesito que hagas nada, pero podrías entrenarte con el Ejército del Imperio Mecánico, desde que Machinedramon fue destruido, están bajo mis órdenes y defienden la Ciudad Factorial. La zona de entrenamiento está en el hangar que hay en el centro de la ciudad.-Andromon vuelve inmediatamente a su oficina y BlackGatomon decide que no tiene nada que perder por ir a echar un vistazo, incluso podría ser una buena idea entrenar con aquellos poderosos digimons.

Tras un corto paseo hasta el hangar, BlackGatomon se encuentra ahora admirando el enorme ejército de Mekanorimons, Tankmons y Guardromons, todos ellos bajo el mando de Gigadramon y Megadramon. BlackGatomon se aproxima a estos dos últimos y les pide unirse al entrenamiento.

-Andromon nos ha hablado un poco de ti pero… ¿Realmente crees que podrías aguantar siquiera un asalto aquí?- Gigadramon utiliza un tono cruel acompañado de una risa maléfica y sarcástica ante la simple idea de BlackGatomon intentando pelear contra uno de sus soldados.

-¡Os enseñaré de los que soy capaz! ¡Tan solo dejadme intentarlo y veréis!- BlackGatomon, enfurecido por la burla de Gigadramon, arde en ansias de demostrarles a esos dos de qué pasta está hecho. Y, pese a las dudas que les embargan, Gigadramon y Megadramon no pueden hacer otra cosa que admitir que el pequeño gatito tiene agallas, algo tan difícil de encontrar, incluso en los digimons más poderosos, que es suficiente para que le permitan intentarlo.

Al mediodía, la clase de Yami por fin termina, y éste sale de la oficina de Andromon con un terrible dolor de cabeza tan intenso que no se hubiese sorprendido si su cabeza hubiera explotado. Los problemas que Andromon le había planteado habían sido, sino fáciles, sí soportables al principio, pero según transcurrió la mañana, se fueron tornando más y más difíciles hasta el punto de que llegaron a parecerle imposibles, además Andromon es muy estricto y quiere todo perfecto, sin ningún error y resuelto de la mejor manera posible, en el tiempo que él indicara, y nunca le había concedido a Yami ni un segundo más de lo que él considerara indispensable.

Mientras se dirige a la habitación, BlackGatomon le llama desde el fondo del pasillo detrás de él y Yami se da rápidamente la vuelta para ver a su compañero. Su compañero que, parece hecho polvo, tiene numerosos cortes, aún sangrantes, y contusiones por todo el cuerpo pero su rostro no expresa dolor, en su lugar, una enorme sonrisa de felicidad, satisfacción y orgullo se dibuja en sus labios.

* * *

-Espera, espera. ¡¿Me estás diciendo que no te preocupó ver tan malherido a tu compañero?! Y por cierto, ¡¿qué diantres le había pasado?!- T.K. se debate entre la sorpresa y la indignación.

-Oye, si me dejaras terminar podría contarte mi reacción y por qué BlackGatomon estaba así.- Yami está bastante molesto por la interrupción de T.K. pero también le divierte bastante que Kari acababa de empezar a reírse incontroladamente ante la pequeña discusión que T.K. había comenzado.

-Vale, vale, no hace falta que te pongas así. Continúa por fav~ ¡Kari, deja de reírte ya! ¿Quieres?.- El tono de T.K. también se había suavizado pero trata de fingir enfado cuando le llama la atención a Kari. Cuando por fin deja de reírse, los dos, T.K. y ella, vuelven a mirar fijamente a Yami.

* * *

Tan pronto ve a su compañero en semejante estado, Yami corre hacia él y lo levanta en sus brazos.

-¡¿Puedes explicarme por qué parece que te hayas peleado contra todo un ejército?!- Yami pregunta en tono muy preocupado mientras entra con BlackGatomon todavía en brazos, en su habitación.

-Es posible que sea porque, de hecho, me he peleado contra todo un ejército, el Ejército del Imperio Mecánico para ser más exactos.- BlackGatomon sigue sonriendo pese a la preocupación de Yami porque es incapaz de contener sus satisfacción. -Y gané, Yami, gané. He peleado contra un montón de Guardromons y he ganado, nunca me había sentido así, creo que lo que me ha hecho ganar ha sido más mi testarudez que otra cosa, pero lo que realmente importa es que les derroté.- Tras recalcar su victoria y dar rienda suelta a parte de su entusiasmo, BlackGatomon deja por fin hablar a Yami.

-Fiuu, si así es cómo has quedado después de ganar, espero que no pierdas nunca…- Aunque la voz de Yami suena seria, él sabe perfectamente cómo debe de estar disfrutando BlackGatomon.

-¡Já! Magadramon y Gigadramon han tenido que tragarse sus palabras, ellos creyeron que no era más que un gatito inofensivo, pero ahora ya saben de qué pasta estoy hecho, ya saben que en combate me convierto en un tigre salvaje e indomable.- BlackGatomon continúa exultante y Yami sonríe por primera vez tras asegurarse de que su compañero está bien. Cuando se fijan por fin en la habitación, comprueban que unas bandejas con la comida están a los pies de las camas, como en un hospital, así que, sin demorarse, engullen cada uno su comida y descansan tras el terrible esfuerzo, uno físico y el otro mental, que han hecho los dos durante la mañana.

Son las dos y media de la tarde cuando por fin deciden llevar a cabo sus planes y salen de la ciudad en dirección a la Jungla Tropical, por donde llegaron a este mundo.

-¿Crees que nos encontraremos a Okuwamon de nuevo?- Yami parece un poco preocupado pero BlackGatomon no cree que haya motivos para estarlo.

-No, no te preocupes porque no vamos a entrar en la jungla, el Bosque Amida está cerca, entra la Jungla Tropical y el Gran Cañón, pero no necesitamos pasar por ninguno de los dos lugares para llegar hasta nuestro objetivo.- Las palabras de BlackGatomon son tan tranquilizadoras como su aspecto que, tras un buen descanso, había vuelto a ser el de siempre. Aunque a Yami le asombra la velocidad a la que se habían curado las heridas de su compañero, BlackGatomon ya le había explicado que los digimons se recuperan con bastante facilidad, de heridas no muy graves, debido a su naturaleza combativa y al hecho de estar compuestos principalmente por datos.

-Mira BlackGatomon, ya se ve la Jungla Tropical.- Yami apunta con su dedo índice a la gran masa de árboles grandes y frondosos que se extiende en la lejanía sobre un enorme acantilado.

-Si, ya casi estamos, enseguida llegaremos al bosque.- Sin embargo, la alegría que los dos sentían ante la proximidad de su objetivo, se disipa rápidamente cuando ven a un enorme escarabajo gris sobrevolando la jungla.

-Mejor mantenemos las distancias, ¿no crees?- Yami le dice sonriendo a BlackGatomon.

-Si, creo que no tengo ganas de revivir nuestro primer día aquí.- BlackGatomon también sonríe y los dos amigos se encaminan colina arriba hacia donde, según BlackGatomon, está el Bosque Amida.

La caminata no dura mucho y la hacen en silencio, todavía preocupados por Okuwamon, aunque, después de lo de esa mañana, BlackGatomon está más confiado que nunca de sus posibilidades. Sin embargo, cuando por fin llegan al bosque, todas las preocupaciones son inmediatamente sustituidas por la sensación de estar entrando en un lugar místico y espiritual, y, pese a que el Bosque Amida no es demasiado extenso, el hecho de que todo parezca igual es inquietante. Y es que una vez dentro, Yami y BlackGatomon se dan cuenta de que aquel lugar parece compuesto por múltiples copias de un pequeño fragmente del bosque, los árboles, las piedras, las irregularidades del suelo, cada brizna de hierba, parecen repetirse cada cierta distancia, dando lugar a un extraño y siniestro patrón que da la sensación de estar inmerso en un bucle espacial sin fin.

Los chicos continúan andando por el bosque, atentos a cualquier movimiento o ruido, esperando ser atacados en cualquier momento, pero no ocurre nada hasta que, sin darse cuenta, llegan al Templo del Dispositivo Sagrado, un enorme edificio de piedra invadido por la maleza y la vegetación.

-Esto es lo más raro que he visto nunca, y eso que he estado en el Mar Oscuro.- El murmullo de Yami es acogido con un asentimiento de conformidad por parte de BlackGatomon. -Se supone que un Centarumon guarda este lugar ¿no? ¿Dónde está?- La pregunta de Yami queda sin respuesta porque, tan pronto pisan el umbral de la entrada al Templo, BlackGatomon echa a correr como movido por una extraña fuerza y Yami se apresura a seguirlo.

El interior del Templo, al igual que el exterior, está hecho de grandes bloques de piedra gris, entre cuyas rendijas y grietas se cuela la luz solar y la maleza del bosque, la invasión del bosque en el Templo es tal, que un enorme árbol crece en un rincón y extiende sus ramas y raíces por toda la sala principal. Pero Yami no tiene tiempo para admirar la apariencia de aquella sala porque está demasiado ocupado siguiendo a BlackGatomon que se interna en un largo y sinuoso pasillo sin pararse hasta que, al fin, Yami consigue agarrarlo por la cola.

-¡Ehh! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿A qué viene tanta prisa?- Yami le pregunta a BlackGatomon sin soltarle la cola pese a que ya parece un poco más calmado.

-¡Debemos darnos prisa! ¡Alguien nos llama!- BlackGatomon se suelta del agarre de Yami y coge de la mano a su compañero para tirar de él y obligarle a caminar. Sin embargo, Yami sigue mirándolo como si pensase que se ha vuelto loco.

-¿Estás bien?- La preocupación de Yami va en aumento y crece aún más cuando por fin se da cuenta de dónde se habían metido. -BlackGatomon, creo que… creo que… que nos hemos… metido… ¡en un laberinto!- Yami termina con un grito una frase que de por sí le había costado pronunciar debido al súbito temor que le había abordado. Están en una encrucijada con tres direcciones posibles además del pasillo por el que habían llegado.

-¿Qué importa? Sé exactamente por dónde tenemos que ir. ¡Sígueme!- BlackGatomon al fin se pone en marcha de nuevo y corre hacia lo desconocido por uno de los tres caminos que tenían en frente con Yami pisándole los talones y confiando en que su compañero sepa lo que está haciendo.

Finalmente, BlackGatomon se para ante un callejón sin salida. El pasillo termina en una sala pequeña con inscripciones en los muros, unas inscripciones escritas en un lenguaje extraño que Yami, increíblemente, entiende a la perfección. De repente, un sonido de cascos inunda el laberinto y se aproxima por el corredor hacia donde Yami y BlackGatomon están, éste último, se pone delante de Yami, mirando hacia el pasillo y adopta una posición defensiva.

-Quédate detrás de mí.- BlackGatomon parece preocupado pero totalmente dispuesto a defender a Yami sin importarle quién se disponga a atacarlos.

Una silueta como de centauro aparece al fondo del pasillo tras doblar una esquina y se aproxima lentamente al niño y su digimon. Una vez se ha acercado lo suficiente, pueden ver perfectamente que se trata del Centarumon que debía proteger el Templo. Todo su cuerpo está salpicado por placas moradas que sobresalen de su piel y pelaje marronáceos, a diferencia de su cola que es naranja y tiembla como el fuego. Un yelmo de hierro cubre toda su cabeza y solo deja a la vista un único ojo rojo que observa atentamente a los intrusos. Mientras que su mano izquierda parece cubierta o hecha de metal y termina en unas garras tremendamente afiladas, su mano derecha está reemplazada por un cañón de energía que brilla tenuemente en la semioscuridad del Templo y de su espalda salen lo que parecen ser varios tubos de escape. El centauro parcialmente mecánico se aproxima aún más a los chicos y les habla en una voz profunda y mística mientras les apunta con su cañón.

-¿Quién osa adentrarse en estas ruinas?- La voz seria de Centarumon es inquietante e intimida un poco a BlackGatomon y Yami, que tiene la súbita impresión de que de nada serviría mentirle a un digimon como él.

(Después de todo, solo un Elegido entraría en este lugar ¿no?)

-Soy Kurayami Kimura, un Niño Elegido.- La respuesta de Yami, parcialmente sincera, solo consigue que el cañón de Centarumon brille con más fuerza, como preparándose para atacar.

-¿Creías que iba a confiar en tu palabra, intruso?- Una pequeña onda comienza a concentrarse en el cañón de su mano, pero enseguida se detiene cuando Yami saca su Dispositivo y se lo enseña a Centarumon que inmediatamente baja su brazo y se disculpa. -Lo siento, humano. Conozco a los ocho Niños Elegidos y tú no eres ninguno de ellos, parece que, después de todo, hay más niños como ellos.- La voz de Centarumon se suaviza mucho tras su disculpa. -De todas maneras, nunca he visto un Dispositivo como el tuyo.-

-Leomon y BlackGatomon me dijeron exactamente lo mismo, pero no sé por qué mi Dispositivo es diferente, ni siquiera sé cómo son los otros Dispositivos… Además, un niño que se hace llamar Digimon Emperador tiene uno muy parecido al mío.- La explicación de Yami despierta la curiosidad en Centarumon pero el niño sigue hablando. -Esperaba que tú pudieras explicarme cómo funciona el Dispositivo y…- Pese a que quiere saber más acerca de los Elegidos, Yami sigue sin querer revelar su identidad y, por ello, duda un instante. -Y me gustaría que me hablases de los demás Niños Elegidos.- Una vez aclarado todo, BlackGatomon se desentiende de Yami y Centarumon y se centra en aquella voz que les estaba llamando, parece venir de los muros de la sala así que se acerca a ellos y comienza a inspeccionarlos.

-Bien, dado que no sé por qué tu dispositivo es así, no puedo explicarte su funcionamiento, pero sí puedo explicarte qué son los Niños Elegidos…- Centarumon intenta comenzar su explicación pero Yami le interrumpe.

-Ya sé qué y quienes son, Leomon y Andromon me lo han explicado, pero me hablaron acerca de unas características especiales que no llegué a entender del todo.- La pequeña mentirijilla de Yami no levanta las sospechas de Centarumon y se centra en esas características.

-De acuerdo, escucha con atención. Cada Niño Elegido posee una característica especial que va en consonancia con su personalidad. Las ocho características son el Valor, la Amistad, el Amor, el Conocimiento, la Inocencia, la Honestidad, la Esperanza y la Luz. Y los poseedores de esas características son, respectivamente, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K. y Kari. Probablemente tengas que encontrarlos y unirte a ellos para salvar este mundo de una posible amenaza. Quizás por eso tu Dispositivo es diferente, ahora que una nueva amenaza nos acecha, los Dispositivos parecen haber cambiado para combatirla.- Aunque serena, la explicación de Centarumon inquieta sobremanera a Yami, si estaba en lo cierto, una nueva amenaza estaba a punto de atacar el mundo y él debía combatirla.

-Yami, mira esto.- BlackGatomon llama a Yami desde un rincón de la sala. -¿No notas nada extraño aquí?- Yami se aproxima lentamente al rincón y de repente siente un extraño calor en su corazón, más aún, su Dispositivo comienza a brillar fuertemente.

-Esta sensación… es la misma que tuve cuando vi mi Dispositivo brillar en aquel estanque…- Yami toca el muro con la palma de su mano derecha y un buen trozo de dicha pared desaparece y revela un pasaje escondido detrás.

-Increíble, has encontrado una cámara escondida, camuflada durante solo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo.- El asombro de Centarumon ante el descubrimiento de Yami no tiene límites pero se apresura en seguir a Yami y BlackGatomon a través del pasadizo hacia una gran sala de suelo, paredes y techo negros como la noche y con un pedestal, también tallado en piedra negro azabache, erigido en el centro. Centarumon se aproxima rápidamente a los muros y comienza a leer las inscripciones que los cubren completamente, comenzando por el que está situado a la izquierda de la entrada.

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando los Diez Humanos Elegidos vinieron a este mundo, los Pecados reinaban en él y todos los digimons que lo habitaban vivían aterrorizados y amenazados por las fuerzas del Mal. Sin embrago, esos humanos aceptaron con estoicismo su destino y lucharon contra los representantes del Pecado Capital, encerrando su poder por siempre usando el poder de sus corazones. Las Siete Virtudes Sagradas (Valor, Amistad, Amor, Conocimiento, Inocencia, Honestidad y Amabilidad) fueron los sellos utilizados para anular los Siete Pecados Capitales (Orgullo, Envidia, Lujuria, Gula, Avaricia, Pereza e Ira).

Pese a todo, aquellos sellos, aunque poderosos, eran altamente inestables y, por ello, Dios decidió crear las Tres Fuerzas Guardianas, a partir de los tres materiales que habían sido utilizados para crear el Mundo Digital, para contener el inmenso poder de las Siete Virtudes Sagradas y los Siete Pecados Capitales. De esta manera, concedió el poder de salvaguardar los sellos a los tres humanos restantes, concediéndoles así los tres Poderes Primordiales (Luz, Oscuridad y Esperanza). Mientras que la Luz y la Oscuridad debían aumentar el poder de las Virtudes y debilitar el de los Pecados, la Esperanza tenía la difícil tarea de mantener el Equilibrio entre ambos.-

Tras terminar de leer la leyenda de esa pared, Centarumon se dirige inmediatamente hacia la que está a la derecha de la entrada y continúa su lectura en voz bien alta.

-Con el tiempo, los Diez Humanos Elegidos volvieron a este mundo, esta vez la amenaza era incierta y desconocida pues todo parecía en calma y paz. Sin embargo, las fuerzas del Mal, aunque debilitadas por los sellos, consiguieron seducir al más débil de aquellos humanos, a aquel que blandía el poder de la Oscuridad y, de esta manera, rompieron los sellos de las Siete Virtudes Sagradas y liberaron el poder de los Siete Pecados Capitales, esta vez, personificados en los Siete Grandes Reyes Demonio y comandados por el ya corrompido Elegido de la Oscuridad. Tras una feroz batalla, los Humanos Elegidos fueron derrotados y prácticamente aniquilados por su hechizado amigo y sus vasallos pero, cuando todo parecía perdido, cuando ya no había salvación posible, el poder de la Oscuridad mostró al fin su verdadera cara. El Elegido de la Oscuridad se libró del encanto del Mal y se rebeló contra los demonios que lo representaban, así, usando el poder de sus amigos, el poder de las Siete Virtudes Sagradas, encerró de nuevo los Siete Pecados Capitales. Sin embargo, las debilitadas Virtudes ya no eran suficiente para contener semejante poder y, consumido en la tristeza pero con la certeza de lo que debía hacer, el Elegido de la Oscuridad sacrificó su propia vida para fortalecer a las Virtudes y detener, por fin, el poder de los Pecados. Tras el desinteresado sacrificio de su amigo y hundidos en la tristeza y desesperación, los otros nueve Elegidos renunciaron a su poder y crearon, con la ayuda de Dios, los Diez Emblemas de la Virtud Fundamental, diez Emblemas que representaban las Siete Virtudes Sagradas y las Tres Fuerzas Guardianas.-

Ahora, tras haber acabado el segundo fragmento de la leyenda, Centarumon se dirige finalmente hacia el último muro, el que está frente a la entrada, detrás de aquel oscuro pedestal.

-Cuando las fuerzas del Mal, movidas por los Siete Pecados Capitales resurjan y amenacen ambos mundos, los Diez Emblemas de la Virtud Fundamental volverán a brillar y los nuevos Elegidos heredarán el poder de sus sucesores para, esta vez sí, destruir de una vez por todas a los Siete Grandes Reyes Demonio y sellar definitivamente el poder del Mal. Y lo harán porque es su destino, lo harán porque es su deber.- Centarumon finaliza la lectura con la última, más corta, inscripción y mira anonadado y sin habla a Yami y BlackGatomon. Yami, haciendo caso omiso de Centarumon, se aproxima a aquel atrayente pedestal que lleva invitándolo a acercarse desde que entrara en la sala. La última inscripción, aunque él no lo supiera, solo podía ser entendida y leída por el Elegido de la Oscuridad.

-Aquí yace el Emblema de la Oscuridad, recipiente del poder de la Soledad, la Tristeza, la Rabia y el Resentimiento pero también del poder de la Paz, la Serenidad, la Madurez y la Sutileza. Ven aquí tú, que posees el poder de la Oscuridad y reclama lo que, por derecho, es tuyo.- Yami posa su mano sobre la fría piedra negra que cubre el pedestal y ésta brilla de forma oscura y siniestra antes de desaparecer y dejar al descubierto un Circuito con el Emblema de la Oscuridad, una pequeña placa negra con una media luna engastada en ella. Yami lo coge de inmediato y el Emblema reacciona al contacto de su mano, Yami nota a su alrededor numerosos seres de Oscuridad solidificada y siente un enorme y terrible poder asediándolo, pero también discierne una barrera invisible que lo protege. El chico se cuelga el Circuito del cuello y lo guarda bajo su camiseta, oculto de miradas indiscretas, al instante, la aterradora sensación que lo había estado asediando, desaparece y Yami se fija en una última palabra engastada en aquel pedestal. -Búscame-

-Kurayami, debemos hablar.- Centarumon ha recobrado el habla y ahora está saliendo de la sala, regresando al laberinto. Yami y BlackGatomon lo siguen en silencio y el digimon centauro los guía hasta la salida donde se detiene y mira al Elegido de la Oscuridad de manera inquisitiva. Yami todavía está sorprendido y alucinado por lo que acaba de pasar, ha encontrado aquello que BlackGatomon le había mencionado el primer día, el Emblema de la Oscuridad, y ha escuchado una leyenda totalmente ignota sobre los primeros Niños Elegidos. Por otra parte, BlackGatomon está asombrado, la historia de los Diez Humanos Elegidos es increíble, es la prueba de que la Oscuridad es, de hecho una fuerza, para combatir el Mal y no la fuente de su poder, pero hay algo que no encaja en toda aquella historia, si la Oscuridad había salvado el Mundo Digital, ¿por qué es tan odiada y temida? ¿Por qué aquella leyenda había sido dejada en una cámara sellada y escondida? ¿Quién escribió aquellas palabras?

-Kurayami, eres el Elegido de la Oscuridad… Has encontrado una leyenda perdida grabada en los muros de una cámara ignota aquí, en el Templo del Dispositivo Sagrado…- La sorpresa todavía tiñe la voz de Centarumon debido a aquel magnífico descubrimiento, si el resto de digimons conocieran aquella leyenda, el mismo Mundo Digital cambiaría para siempre, la Oscuridad no debía ser temida, sino admirada como se admira al resto de Virtudes.

-Centarumon, nadie debe saber quién soy.- La petición de Yami, aunque extraña, tiene sentido para Centarumon. -Por favor, no le hables a nadie acerca de la leyenda ni del Emblema.- El tono implorante de Yami le demuestra a BlackGatomon que, al igual que él, su amigo también sospecha que la leyenda tiene truco.

Centarumon, mira fija y penetrantemente a Yami, debatiéndose entre el deseo de hacer saber al mundo la verdadera naturaleza de la Oscuridad y el respeto que ahora siente por aquel chico y que le impide negarle nada. Finalmente, decide respetar la voluntad del humano. -Está bien Kurayami, seré una tumba.-

El sol se está poniendo cuando Yami y BlackGatomon abandonan el Templo para regresar a la Ciudad Factorial. Yami experimenta un montón de sensaciones opuestas y encontradas, por primera vez desde que había averiguado quién era, está totalmente seguro de que la Oscuridad no es el Mal, pero también está completamente seguro de que aquella leyenda no narra toda la historia.

* * *

-Yami, ya nos habías contado esa leyenda antes, lo que no nos habías dicho era que creyeras que era mentira.- T.K. está un poco cansado del secretismo de Yami, pero si hubiese mirado a Kari, se hubiera dado cuenta, por la expresión de sus ojos, que ella sí conoce la verdad.

-Mira, te prometo que te contaré toda la historia, de hecho, os la contaré a todos porque es muy importante que lo sepáis, de lo contrario, jamás hubiera accedido a remover el pasado y abrir viejas heridas. Es imperativo que entendáis el verdadero origen de los Elegidos y de los Emblemas. Pero tendrás que esperar hasta que alcancemos el momento de mi vida en el que descubro la verdad.- Yami le responde de manera suave y apaciguadora. Cuando era niño, había creído de verdad en aquella leyenda, era muy reconfortante pensar que no tenía que ser malo, pero el sacrificio de su predecesor siempre lo había acompañado, como su sombra, y perturbado.

-T.K. no seas impaciente, Yami te ha hecho una promesa ¿no? Tú y los demás conoceréis la verdad.- Kari le da una palmadita en el hombro a T.K. para que contenga su curiosidad. Ella, que había escuchado tiempo atrás la inquietante verdad de los labios de Yami, sabe perfectamente que la leyenda de los Elegidos está sobre decorada con nobles sacrificios y muestras de amor y amistad.


	6. 5: El Imperio de la Oscuridad

**Capítulo 5: El Imperio de la Oscuridad más allá del océano**

-¡Llegáis tarde!- La voz de T.K. suena impaciente.

-¡Jo! Te estás tomando esto muy en serio T.K.- Kari protesta mientras se sienta en el sofá con Gatomon en sus brazos. Yami también entra, con BlackGatomon, y se sienta junto a Kari en el mismo sofá. Ahora Gatomon y BlackGatomon están sentados en los regazos de sus respectivos compañeros, y Patamon entra volando en la habitación y se posa en la cabeza de T.K.

-Déjalo estar Kari, es comprensible que tenga tantas ganas de escuchar mi historia, soy tan interesante.- Yami sonríe de manera ligeramente maliciosa, provocando a T.K. mientras acaricia despreocupadamente a su digimon.

-Si, si, lo que sea. Venga, continúa la historia.- T.K., después de la última sesión, está más ávido de información que nunca y además, sabe que el momento en el que Yami les conocería a él, Kari y Davis, está a punto de llegar.

-Muy bien, vamos a dar un salto en el tiempo, concretamente de tres meses, durante los cuales yo me centré en las clases, cada vez más duras pero también más satisfactorias, de Andromon y BlackGatomon en su entrenamiento especial con el Ejército del Imperio Mecánico. Es verdad que usábamos nuestro tiempo libre para explorar la Isla File, pero nada realmente destacable nos sucedió en esos tres meses, Digimon Emperador parecía haber desaparecido porque, aunque yo aún no lo sabía, había decidido concentrarse en el Continente de Server, y así, la paz reinaba en la Isla File mientras en Server los digimons eran maltratados y esclavizados sin que nadie en la isla lo supiera, más tarde descubriría que, tras nuestro primer encuentro, Digimon Emperador temía mi extraño poder y por ello había decidido dejar la Isla File, para alejarse de mí hasta que estuviera preparado. Durante este periodo de tiempo, peleamos contra algunos digimons tales como Ogremon, un buen puñado de Numemons, un fiero Seadramon y, como venganza, contra Okuwamon. BlackGatomon había mejorado muchísimo sus habilidades de combate y ya era capaz de sobrevivir a una batalla contra Gigadramon y Megadramon, algo de lo que se sentía muy orgulloso y de lo que no dudaba en alardear cuando se le presentaba la ocasión.

Por tanto, la historia se reanuda en Febrero de 2002, no sé el día exacto y hasta que no salí por primera vez del Mundo Digital, ni siquiera sabía el mes en el que estaba, el caso es que faltaba apenas un mes para que os conociera por fin, pero en ese mes todavía tenían que ocurrirme un par de cosas interesantes. Las lecciones de Andromon me habían ayudado muchísimo y, al terminarlas, me regaló el portátil con el que había estado trabajando, éste.- Yami le enseña a T.K. aquel viejo portátil que todavía conserva y al que le tiene mucho aprecio. -Y yo creía entender un poco mejor el Mundo Digital aunque, por supuesto, mis suposiciones resultaron ser casi totalmente erróneas. Verás, el Mundo Digital es muy complejo y ni siquiera ahora, que lo he investigado junto a Izzy y Henry durante muchos años, puedo decir que lo conozca del todo. Bueno, a lo que iba, BlackGatomon y yo habíamos decidido dejar la Isla File y viajar al continente de Server siguiendo los pasos de aquellos niños que, dos años atrás, habían salvado el mundo, vuestros pasos. Pero Kari será la que te cuente mi primer día en Server.- Yami termina la explicación y mira a Kari como pidiéndole comenzar.

* * *

-No me gusta el agua, Yami.- BlackGatomon se niega a montar en la espalda de Whamon y Yami se desespera un poco con él.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, has vivido en el Mar Oscuro, has cruzado ríos a nado montones de veces…- Yami, aunque molesto, habla de forma calmada y en voz baja para no preocupar a Whamon.

-Eso es diferente, nunca he nadado en el Mar Oscuro, siempre me quedaba en tierra, ya fuera en la playa o en los acantilados. Y los ríos no son grandes masas de agua sin fin, cuando nado en un río puedo ver las orillas… ¡Venga, no me mires así! No me gusta el mar ¿vale? Y no pienso ir a Server.- La testarudez de BlackGatomon parece inamovible, y ahora que se ha cruzado de brazos y le da la espalda a Yami, éste teme que no consiguiese convencerlo. Pero el chico aún tiene un as en la manga.

-Genial, simplemente genial. Tú, el gran y asombroso BlackGatomon, el digimon de cuerpo Maduro que se enfrenta a los de cuerpo Perfecto y es capaz de derrotarlos, el digimon que peleó y venció al todopoderosos Ejército del Imperio Mecánico… Y en el fondo no eres más que un gatito cualquiera al que le asusta un poquito de agua. ¡Já!- Yami sabe que se la está jugando, que BlackGatomon podría enfadarse y no ceder de forma definitiva, pero conoce lo suficiente a su compañero como para saber que si existe algo que haría que BlackGatomon hiciese algo que odiase eso es su orgullo, bueno, su orgullo y que el propio Yami corriese un peligro terrible, pero no hay ninguna amenaza aparente en Server.

-¡Grrrr! ¡Vale, vale! Tú ganas, viajaremos a Server, pero que conste que no me responsabilizo de lo que pueda hacer y que esto lo hago en contra de mi voluntad.- BlackGatomon, todavía ligeramente enfadado, se sube en Whamon y Yami le sigue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para, finalmente, partir hacia lo desconocido.

Los primeros dos días de viaje transcurren sin incidentes, salvo que se considere como tal sufrir un terrible aburrimiento o que BlackGatomon a veces se pusiese agresivo o incluso llegase a vomitar por culpa del zozobrar de Whamon. Sin embargo, al tercer día ocurre algo por fin. Cuatro Divermons, nadando alrededor de Whamon, deciden que es una buena idea reírse de la ballena por llevar a un humano y un digimon en su espalda. Pero los problemas de verdad comienzan cuando deciden empujar a Whamon e incluso clavarle sus arpones, haciendo que zozobre todavía más, algo que obviamente consigue que BlackGatomon estalle.

-A ver. ¡¿Sois idiotas o qué os pasa?! ¡¿Queréis que os enseñe dónde os podéis clavar esos malditos arpones?!- BlackGatomon nunca había estado tan cabreado, o al menos Yami, que también está bastante enfadado, nunca lo había visto así. Por otra parte, Whamon continúa tranquilamente, y parece no notar los arpones que se le clavan cada poco.

-¡Jajajá! ¿Qué piensas hacer gatito?- Los Divermons han dado en el blanco, han cruzado la delgada línea roja que separa al BlackGatomon razonable de la bestia salvaje e irracional. Ahora el digimon de Yami ya no puede contenerse más, está total y absolutamente desquiciado.

-¡Ahhhh!- BlackGatomon salta de la espalda de Whamon y cae sobre el Divermon más próximo, al que golpea y araña con sus zarpas hasta que éste, severamente magullado y sin poder aguantar más, se sumerge.

-¡BlackGatomon!- Por un momento, Yami se preocupa por su compañero, pero enseguida se da cuenta de que los que deberían preocuparse son los Divermons. Tan pronto el Divermon sobre el que está comienza a sumergirse, BlackGatomon salta hacia el siguiente Divermon y le dispensa un trato parecido mientras hipnotiza a uno de los Divermons restantes y lo obliga a atacar a su compañero. Finalmente, el felino regresa a la espalda de Whamon riendo ante el espectáculo que acaba de provocar, los dos Divermons que todavía permanecen en la superficie pelean sin parar.

-¿Ves? Es por esto que, hasta a mí, me das miedo a veces.- Yami habla con tono divertido y se une a las risas de BlackGatomon.

-No es culpa mía, se lo estaban buscando. ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho?- Por primera vez desde que se habían hecho a la mar, BlackGatomon parece realmente contento. Y, después de que los últimos Divermons decidieran sumergirse también, Whamon habla por fin.

-Gracias por darles una lección a esos pesados.- La profunda y potente voz de Whamon sorprende un poco a BlackGatomon, que se sonroja ligeramente ante la gratitud de la ballena.

-Bah, fue un placer, te lo aseguro.- La sonrisa de BlackGatomon aún se dibuja en su cara.

El resto del viaje resulta mucho más tranquilo y BlackGatomon parece haberle perdido el miedo al agua y disfruta de la suave brisa marina junto a Yami, que se pasa el tiempo pegado a su ordenador, repasando las notas de Andromon. Al quinto día, cuando ya están a punto de llegar a Server, los Divermons reaparecen, esta vez en actitud pacífica, para disculparse con Whamon y BlackGatomon, que aceptan gustosamente sus disculpas, y acompañarlos hasta las costas de Server. Cuando por fin toman tierra, Yami y BlackGatomon lo hacen, de acuerdo a los recuerdos de Whamon, en el mismo lugar donde los Niños Elegidos habían llegado al continente dos años atrás, y lo primero que ven es el paisaje manchado por una de aquellas Torres de Oscuridad de Digimon Emperador. Se levanta hacia los cielos un poco más allá de donde ellos se encuentran y deciden ir a investigar qué puede haber sucedido, tras despedirse de Whamon y los Divermons. Según se aproximan al área en el que se encuentra la Torre, tras atravesar un pequeño desierto de arena blanca, Yami y BlackGatomon empiezan a fijarse en que todos los digimons llevan sujetos a brazos, piernas, cuello o cola, un Anillo Maligno, así que deciden no llamar la atención y colarse subrepticiamente entre tanto digimon controlado hasta que llegan a una pequeña aldea que, al igual que la Aldea Biyomon, está situada en un pequeño oasis.

-Mira, ¿por qué crees que habrá tantos digimons vigilando aquella cascada?- Yami le pregunta a BlackGatomon que también parece muy interesado en aquel hecho. La dichosa cascada está muy cerca de la Torre Negra y varios Gazimons y tres Tyrannomons están apostados enfrente, como vigilando algo.

-Vayamos a echar un vistazo.- La sugerencia de BlackGatomon le parece, aunque arriesgada, buena idea a Yami y en seguida se ponen en marcha los dos, colándose entre la maleza para no ser vistos y entrando rápidamente en una cueva que hay tras la catarata. Una cueva en la que se oye el susurro de varias criaturas, un susurro que pone los pelos de punta a Yami.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- El susurro de Yami es apenas audible pues no quiere que los digimons que montan guardia fuera puedan oírlo, cosa que hubiese sido totalmente imposible por el tremendo ruido que hace el agua al caer, pero Yami no ha reparado en aquel detalle.

-¿No sois sus esclavos?- Una voz ligeramente quebrada y grave pregunta desde la oscuridad de la caverna.

-Si te refieres a Digimon Emperador, la respuesta es no, no somos sus esclavos.- Esta vez la contestación la da BlackGatomon mientras se acerca a aquellas desconocidas criaturas. Cuando Yami está a punto de seguirlo, BlackGatomon alza una de sus zarpas en señal de advertencia. -Quédate ahí.- La voz de BlackGatomon suena autoritaria y seria. El digimon con la voz quebrada resulta ser un Tentomon y las sospechas de BlackGatomon acerca de quién puede ser se ven casi confirmadas cuando lo ve atado junto a varios Agumons y Koromons. Aquel Tentomon podría ser el compañero de Izzy y uno de los Agumons bien podría ser el de Tai. -Os voy a liberar, pero no podremos salir por la catarata porque el pueblo está lleno de digimons controlados. ¿Conocéis otra ruta de escape?- BlackGatomon corta con sus afiladas uñas las cuerdas que atan a aquellos digimons mientras habla.

-Por supuesto, esta cueva es en realidad un pasadizo que lleva a un desierto muy lejos de aquí.- El Agumon al que BlackGatomon acaba de liberar habla con una voz aliviada, grave y con un tono ligeramente torpe pero orgulloso. -Tentomon y yo lo conocemos porque hace tiempo lo descubrimos cuando vinimos aquí con Tai y…- De repente, unas carcajadas al otro lado de la catarata interrumpen a Agumon y el resto de digimons salen corriendo, solo Tentomon y el Agumon que estuvo a punto de confirmar las sospechas de BlackGatomon se quedan lo suficiente para mostrar su gratitud, después siguen a los otros Agumons y a los Koromons. -Lo siento, pero tenemos que protegerlos- Tentomon grita mientras se aleja junto a su amigo.

-Cubramos su retirada- Yami le guiña un ojo a BlackGatomon mientras éste se prepara para luchar con uñas y dientes contra cualquiera que se atreva a entrar en la caverna. Sus primeras víctimas son tres Gazimons que caen antes siquiera de que puedan darse cuenta de lo que ha pasado, pero, por supuesto, Yami y BlackGatomon son inmediatamente golpeados por la mala suerte, otro Gazimon, más precavido que los anteriores, asoma un poco la cabeza tras la cascada y alerta a los Tyrannomons antes de que BlackGatomon pueda hacer nada. Durante unos instantes, no sucede nada hasta que la tierra comienza a temblar bajo los enormes pies de los Tyrannomons.

-Prepárate Yami.- BlackGatomon está muy confiado de sus posibilidades, no cree realmente que los Tyrannomons puedan ser un problema. Pero toda esa confianza desaparece cuando una enorme zarpa roja de garras grises golpea los laterales de la cueva y provoca una pequeña avalancha. El niño y su digimon echan a correr a través del pasadizo inmediatamente, huyendo de la avalancha y esquivando alguna que otra roca desprendida del techo. Finalmente, consiguen llegar al otro lado y salir de un salto justo antes de que todo el pasaje se derrumbe, dejándolos a salvo momentáneamente pero impidiéndoles dar marcha atrás.

-¡Fiuu! Nos ha ido de un pelo.- Yami, cansado y todavía sorprendido, respira entrecortadamente mientras se sienta en el suelo de piedra rodeado de arena en el que acaban de aparecer tras salir de la cueva. Están al borde de un enorme desierto.

-Al menos conseguimos salvar a aquellos digimons.- BlackGatomon, también cansado, se arrodilla y se apoya sobre sus manos. El susto que todavía recorre su cuerpo está mezclado con alivio por haber conseguido salir vivos de la situación. -Y hemos conocido a los compañeros de Izzy y Tai, Tentomon y Agumon.- Yami parece un poco escéptico ante ese pensamiento.

-¿En serio crees que eran ellos?-

-Pues claro, ya oíste a aquel Agumon ¿no? Mencionó a Tai, ¿de qué otra manera podría conocer a Tai?- La mirada de incredulidad de BlackGatomon ante el escepticismo de Yami es suficiente para que el chico acepte que tiene razón.

-Vale, tienes razón. De todas maneras, ¿por qué no dejaste que me acercara a ellos?- La reacción de BlackGatomon cuando descubrió quienes eran los digimons apresados todavía ronda la mente de Yami y éste no consigue entender por qué su compañero lo hizo.

-Para que no descubrieran que eras un humano, si te hubiesen visto conmigo seguro que hubiesen atado cabos y se hubiesen dado cuenta de que tenías que ser un Niño Elegido.- La exasperación llena el tono de BlackGatomon mientras le explica a Yami algo que, para él, es totalmente obvio.

* * *

-Y hasta aquí llega mi parte del relato, cuando dejaron la Aldea Koromon, el sol se ponía en el horizonte y los chicos decidieron dormir al raso allí mismo. Aunque no habían tenido que dormir en el suelo desde sus primeros días en el Mundo Digital, no se podían quejar, estaban demasiado cansados y aliviados de haber escapado de la cueva como para andarse con remilgos.- Kari termina por fin de contar aquel duro día y T.K. comienza con las preguntas.

-Parece que fue un día movidito. Pero bueno, ¿por qué no anulaste el efecto de la Torre Oscura con tu D3?- Aunque T.K. mira a Yami al hacer su pregunta, es BlackGatomon el que contesta.

-Yami aún no sabía utilizar su D3, de hecho, solo consiguió hacerlo un par de veces y porque, sin darse cuenta, desató el poder de su característica, la Oscuridad.- La explicación de BlackGatomon no parece satisfacer a T.K. y Kari se apresura a intervenir.

-Mira T.K., supongo que recuerdas que en los subterráneos de la Ciudad Factorial, mientras Machinedramon nos perseguía, yo fui capaz de utilizar el poder de la Luz para devolverles las fuerzas a nuestros digimons y que fue así como WarGreymon pudo destruir al Amo Oscuro ¿no? Bueno pues a Yami le pasaba algo parecido, yo solo era capaz de liberar mi poder cuando yo misma alineaba mi estado de ánimo y mi ser con lo que se supone que representa la Luz y Yami solo era capaz de liberar el poder de la Oscuridad cuando mostraba la Oscuridad de su corazón.- La buena explicación de Kari deja boquiabierto a T.K. y dibuja una sonrisa en el semblante de Yami, una sonrisa de aceptación y orgullo.

-Perfecto, yo no la habría dicho mejor, verás, el poder de nuestra característica nos da fuerzas cuando demostramos que somos los merecedores de ese poder. Por eso Tai pudo atravesar aquella alambrada por el sitio correcto, su Valor lo guió, por eso Mimi pudo despertar del sueño de Myotismon, porque su Inocencia la protegía y por eso todos vosotros fuisteis capaces de salir del lugar en el que os había encerrado Apocalymon, porque, inconscientemente, estabais demostrando que erais los legítimos herederos de los primeros Elegidos. Sobre este tema volveré a hablarte más adelante. Ahora lo que importa es que estábamos a punto de recibir uno de los mejores entrenamientos de nuestra vida.- Ante esta afirmación, T.K. vuelve a mirar con atención a Yami que va a comenzar a contar de nuevo la historia. -Encontramos a Piximon, T.K., su bosque ya no estaba protegido por una cúpula mágica, y nos informó de todo lo que había hecho Digimon Emperador y se ofreció a entrenarnos… Supongo que recuerdas el entrenamiento que recibió Tai tras la desastrosa digievolución de Greymon en SkullGreymon, ¿no?- Por fin, Yami reanuda la historia donde Kari la había dejado.

* * *

Yami abre sus ojos y, por un momento, no recuerda donde está ni qué les había pasado pero enseguida vuelven sus memorias del día anterior y, tras desperezarse y estirarse en el suelo de roca, se levanta y despierta a BlackGatomon, que bosteza y parpadea intentando acostumbrarse a la radiante luz solar.

Una vez despiertos, no tardan en ponerse en marcha, todavía medio dormidos, a través del desierto que parece no tener fin. El tiempo parece pasar muy lentamente, caminan y caminan pero parecen no avanzar, cada duna, cada nube en el cielo, todo, parece tan familiar que en seguida Yami tiene la certeza de estar caminando en círculos bajo la abrasadora luz del sol. Sin embargo, ni BlackGatomon ni él se detienen, pues saben que solo son imaginaciones suyas, saben que si se paran ya no podrán reanudar la marcha de nuevo, saben que tienen que seguir hasta que lleguen al final o sus cuerpos digan basta. Y caminan más y más, y el tiempo pasa, lentamente, pero pasa, y el sol está cada vez más alto en el cielo, y el calor no para de aumentar, y la sofocante sensación de estar en una enorme sartén se hace cada vez más y más patente, y la desesperación les ataca, minando su confianza y sus ganas de seguir, y los dos se dan cuenta de que aquel continente es enorme, mucho más grande que la Isla File, y que la Sabana Engranaje era un pequeño arenero comparado con aquel enorme desierto. Pero no se rinden, nunca se rendirán, porque rendirse no es una opción, porque juntos pueden conseguir lo que sea y, finalmente, sus esfuerzos son recompensados cuando, a lo lejos, atisban un exuberante bosque con, seguramente, montones de fruta y agua esperándoles.

Entran sin pensárselo en aquel paradisíaco bosque, mirando en rededor, esperando poder encontrar un río del que beber, no obstante, lo primero que ven es una pequeña hada rosa, de alas blancas y de apariencia inofensiva, amenazándoles con una pequeña lanza.

-Alto ahí, pi.- El hada se detiene frente a ellos y les ordena detenerse con una voz aguda que le pega perfectamente, mirando a Yami y BlackGatomon alternativamente. Aunque su apariencia y su voz dan a entender que es débil, Yami y BlackGatomon no se fian de su apariencia.

-No somos ning~- Yami intenta razonar con aquel digimon pero enseguida se ve interrumpido.

-Sé perfectamente quiénes sois, Kurayami Kimura, pi, que prefiere ser llamado Yami, pi, que es el Niño Elegido de la Oscuridad, pi, y que tiene como compañero a BlackGatomon, pi. Por cierto, yo soy Piximon, pi.- Piximon no pierde el tiempo y, mientras habla, se aleja de ellos internándose en el bosque. Yami y BlackGatomon, sorprendidísimos por todo lo que sabe aquel pequeño digimon, se quedan con cara de tontos y paralizados, con la mirada todavía fija en Piximon. -Sería una gran idea que me siguierais, pi.- Piximon dice en un tono impaciente y los chicos se apresuran a seguirle de manera instintiva. Cuando alcanzan una larga escalera esculpida en la ladera de una montaña, Yami se queda perplejo, sospechando que van a tener que subir aquella enorme escalera después de haber vagado por el desierto quién sabe durante cuántas horas.

-¡Por aquí, pi!- Sin embargo, Piximon gira a la izquierda y se interna aún más en el bosque, contradiciendo las sospechas de Yami que le sigue junto a su amigo. Finalmente, llegan a una caverna oscura que parece repeler toda la luz que intenta colarse en su interior, una caverna de la que emana un extraño poder que pone los pelos de punta a Yami y BlackGatomon.

-¡Entrad, pi!- Piximon vuelve a utilizar aquella voz mandona que no admite réplica para ordenar a los sorprendidos Yami y BlackGatomon que se metan en la cueva.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, es imposible que podamos ver algo ahí dentro.- La respuesta al unísono del Elegido y su compañero no disuade para nada a un Piximon que sigue manteniéndose en sus trece.

-¡He dicho que entréis, pi!- Piximon vuelve a preparar su lanza y a blandirla de forma amenazadora ante los chicos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, entran en la cueva.

Al principio, no pueden ver nada y todo aquello parece una tremenda pérdida de tiempo, pero mientras caminan adentrándose más y más en aquella extraña cueva, comienzan a sentir algo extraño y, de repente, caen por un precipicio hacia una oscuridad impenetrable y sin fin… Mientras caen y caen sin que parezca que vayan a volver a tocar tierra, Yami ve toda su vida pasar por delante de sus ojos, pero sólo parece recordar los momentos felices, en la mayoría de los cuales aparece BlackGatomon. Éste a su vez, también recuerda los buenos momentos, y también, la mayoría parecen incluir a Yami. Finalmente, aterrizan en la arena de una oscura playa bañada por las negras aguas de un océano sin fin, con un faro a su derecha, al borde de un acantilado, que emite una luz negra que oscurece los alrededores y parece densificar el aire que baña con su luz oscura y mate. Están en el Mar Oscuro.

Una extraña voz comienza a llamar a Yami, la atrayente voz de una niña le llama, una voz que proviene de aquel extraño faro, una voz que parece llegar a él a través de la escalofriante luz que todo lo cubre con su oscuridad. Yami empieza a correr hacia el faro, guiado por la voz de una chica que le resulta terriblemente hechizante.

-¡Yami!- BlackGatomon echa a correr detrás de él y le agarra de la mano. -¿Qué haces?-

-¿Es que no la oyes? Ella me llama, ¡necesita mi ayuda!- Tras éste críptico mensaje, Yami vuelve a correr hacia el faro arrastrando a BlackGatomon consigo. Es incapaz de saber por qué, pero aquella voz es como un hechizo que anula todos sus instintos de precaución y conservación, es preciosa y lo atrae como la luz atrae a una polilla. Solo sabe que puede confiar en quienquiera que le esté llamando. Por desgracia, una vez han escalado el acantilado y cuando están a punto de alcanzar el faro, todo a su alrededor desaparece y es sustituido por una casa londinense. Yami y BlackGatomon miran alrededor y ven a un hombre y una mujer discutiendo a gritos mientras un niño llora y se tapa los oídos en un sofá. Todo parece decolorado, como iluminado por la luz de aquel faro, pero aún así, Yami sabe perfectamente donde están, quiénes son aquellos adultos y quién es aquel niño. El Yami de once años se queda contemplando con los ojos como platos a su versión más joven, de seis años, que llora desconsoladamente mientras sus padres discuten una vez más.

-Siempre lo mismo.- La voz de Yami penetra en sus mentes, es un poco más aguda, más infantil, pero es inconfundible. Aquella voz era la del Yami de seis años. -Discuten y discuten, y se olvidan de mí, se olvidan que estoy aquí, y, cuando finalmente se percatan de mi existencia, lo único que hacen es gritar mi nombre "¡Kurayami!" en tono enfadado, eso es lo único que parecen recordar de mí, el nombre que, tras años oyéndolo gritar con voz agria, enfadada y casi de odio, odio, un nombre que desearía abandonar, un nombre que me recuerda quién soy. Ojalá pudiera cambiar, ser otra persona, desaparecer y no volver nunca…- Los pensamientos de aquel pequeño Yami se apagan lentamente mientras toda la sala vuelve a cambiar y reaparecen en un cuarto con un Yami algo mayor, de unos ocho años, viendo la televisión atentamente, estupefacto.

-Estas extrañas criaturas vistas en Japón…- El presentador de las noticias comenta una serie de imágenes y videos en los que aparecen varios digimons, mostrando el último de aquellos videos a una ángel de ocho alas blancas atravesando con una flecha luminosa y destellante a un vampiro de apariencia terrible e imponente. BlackGatomon susurra algo parecido a "Angewomon" y la sala vuelve a cambiar de nuevo.

Esta vez están en el patio de un colegio, durante un día que Yami recuerda cercano en el tiempo y lejano en su vida. El Yami de diez años que está frente a ellos, sólo, apartado del resto de sus compañeros, tiene una voz más profunda, y también mucho mas triste y que denota una madurez inusitada para su edad, una voz más familiar para BlackGatomon. Y es que aquello había sucedido apenas tres meses antes de la llegada de Yami al Mar Oscuro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me siento cómodo rodeado de gente? ¿Por qué no puedo ser como ellos? ¿Por qué prefiero estar sólo que con ellos? ¿Por qué soy diferente? ¿Qué me hace ser diferente? Me gustaría ser normal, me gustaría cambiar, pero no puedo, esto es lo que soy, y lo odio…- Mientras la voz de aquel Yami más próximo en el tiempo se apaga, todo vuelve a sumirse en la oscuridad y, lentamente, un paisaje totalmente diferente se forma a su alrededor, una cueva ligeramente iluminada por la débil luz de un fuego que tiembla cada vez que una ola rompe contra los acantilados circundantes. El rugir de las olas resuena amplificado por las paredes de aquella pequeña cueva y un pequeño Salamon tiembla de frío, tumbado frente a aquel débil fuego que apenas calienta el entorno.

-Estoy sólo, no puedo depender de nadie, nadie me ayudará nunca, todos se ríen de mí, de mi apariencia, de mi debilidad. Solo soy un pequeño e insignificante gatito para ellos. Ojalá fuese más fuerte, ojalá fuese más grande y temible, así no se reirían. Ojalá encontrase a mi compañero, ojalá pudiese estar con él, protegiéndonos mutuamente. Pero no viene, él no viene, no parezco importarle. No quiero estar sólo, ¿por qué tengo que estar solo?- La voz de Salamon permanece en los oídos de Yami y BlackGatomon mientras todo cambia y reaparecen justo detrás de BlackGatomon, que mira hacia el infinito océano de oscuridad que se extiende ante sus ojos y parece cubrir todo el mundo, el Mar Oscuro de nuevo. El familiar brillo de orgullo y determinación ya brilla en los amarillos ojos de aquel felino y su voz suena más potente y firme, más parecida a la del BlackGatomon actual.

-Siento que estás cerca, sé que no tardarás en venir. No importa cuánto te he esperado, ni cuánto tenga que esperar, tras años aquí, sólo, un poco más no me hará daño. Solo quiero poder verte.- Todo se vuelve negro de nuevo y varias imágenes y escenas llenan la mente de Yami y BlackGatomon formando unas extrañas diapositivas.

Una chica grita de desesperación en el Mar Oscuro; la misma chica es atacada por un BlackWarGreymon; otra vez esa chica, con una mirada de asco y miedo en sus ojos; ahora en un bosque, la niña se arrodilla y llora desesperada; montones de imágenes pasan delante de sus ojos, y todas muestran a aquella chica, la última de las cuales se queda grabada en la mente de Yami durante un largo rato: la chica llora de forma triste delante de él, pero también parece aliviada. Sus ojos como rubíes, su corte de pelo, su rostro lleno de preocupación y tristeza… Yami conoce a esa chica, pero es incapaz de recordar quién es o dónde la ha visto antes, lo único de lo que está seguro es de que era esa chica la que le pedía ayuda en el Mar Oscuro. Por último, y como una revelación, un recordatorio de su enemigo, los chicos vuelven a aparecer en el Mar Oscuro, frente a la entrada al faro. Sin que ellos le pongan la mano encima, la puerta chirría tétricamente y se abre de par en par, revelando una Torre de Oscuridad que emite su fría y oscura luz a través del faro. Por eso el brillo de las Torres de Oscuridad le había parecido tan familiar a Yami.

Sin previo aviso, todo termina y vuelven al bosque, apareciendo enfrente de Piximon, fuera de la caverna. El día parece haber avanzado sin ellos, de hecho, parece muy distinto de cómo lo habían dejado, Piximon les mira escrutadora e impacientemente y ellos se sienten terriblemente cansados, pero BlackGatomon y Yami saben que han presenciado y experimentado algo único y magnífico, algo terrible y maravilloso que hace que todo lo que sabían y conocían el uno del otro pareciese menos que nada, ahora se comprenden, ahora conocen la verdad detrás de las máscaras, ahora todo el orgullo, la dureza y los disimulos han caído y, tanto uno como otro, se conocen y entenden mejor.

-¿Os ha sido de utilidad, pi?- Piximon examina con detenimiento los rostros estupefactos de Yami y BlackGatomon y, aunque no contestan, es capaz de ver su respuesta en sus ojos. -Pues claro, pi.-

Yami se recobra por fin de todo lo que acaba de presenciar y desoye su cansancio, ansioso de respuestas. -Ha sido increíble, he sentido… He sentido los sentimientos de BlackGatomon dentro de mi y aquella chica…- Yami vuelve a mirar a la oscura caverna que parece ahora más mística que antes. -¿Quién era? ¿Por qué creo que la conozco?-

-No puedo responder a vuestras preguntas, pi, solo vosotros podréis entender lo que habéis visto, pi. Y no os molestéis en contármelo, pi, porque esas visiones son vuestras, pi, nadie debería conocer su existencia, pi.- Piximon, pese a mantener esa serenidad que ya lo caracterizaba, parece feliz pero preocupado al mismo tiempo. -¡Seguidme!- Tras dar la orden, se dirige hacia la larga escalera y comienza el ascenso seguido por Yami y BlackGatomon que ni siquiera se dan cuenta del cansancio o de que la escalera es enorme, todavía están demasiado impresionados.

-Yami, yo… yo…- BlackGatomon trata de expresar lo que siente, trata de expresar su pena, pero no puede hablar y la mirada de Yami lo dice todo: (No te preocupes, yo también lo siento.) Continúan su ascenso tras Piximon, con Yami todavía preocupado por aquella niña de su edad, todavía asombrado por lo familiar que le parece y frustrado por ser incapaz de recordar quién es. Cuando finalmente llegan a la cumbre, Piximon les invita a cenar y ellos lo hacen sin rechistar, sin siquiera hablar ni con Piximon ni entre ellos. La conexión que tenían se ha fortalecido, ahora es algo más allá de la amistad, son como dos hermanos que se protegen mutuamente y que, pese a haber vivido separados toda su vida, han sentido cosas parecidas y vivido situaciones parecidas. Pero Piximon interrumpe sus divagaciones y su momentánea felicidad con su estridente voz.

-Estoy seguro de que querréis saber que Digimon Emperador ha sumido gran parte de este continente en su Imperio de la Oscuridad, pi, y que también quiere extenderlo hacia el continente de Folder y, finalmente, a la Isla File, pi. Para así gobernar todo el mundo y a todos los digimons, pi.- Piximon habla rápidamente, como con prisa. -Sé que queréis pararle los pies, pi. Hasta ahora, solo algunos digimons de nivel Perfecto hemos conseguido resistirnos a su poder, pi, pero no creo que nuestra resistencia dure mucho, pi. Debéis encontrar a los demás Elegidos, pi, y detenerle antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pi.- La voz, ahora firme y seria de Piximon, también denota un ligero temor.

-¿Y cómo les encontramos?- Yami está un poco molesto por el tono de Piximon, es como si les estuviese recriminando el no haber hecho nada antes, como si ellos hubiesen estado jugando mientras el Mundo Digital agonizaba bajo el yugo del Emperador.

-No lo sé, pi. Quizá si encontráis a sus compañeros, pi…- Tras dejar aquella frase inacabada, el hada les deja descansar por fin.

* * *

-Uff, demasiada información, espera un segundo.- T.K. todavía está terminando las anotaciones en su pequeño bloc de notas. Cuando acaba, vuelve a levantar su mirada hacia Yami. -Esa chica… ¿era Kari?- La pregunta suspicaz de T.K. está llena de interés. Justo cuando Yami se dispone a contestarle, Kari le interrumpe con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿No es obvio? Claro que era yo, increíble pero cierto, Yami presenció, sin saberlo algunos eventos futuros, eventos que resultaron vitales tanto para él como para mí. Sus intervenciones fueron decisivas a la hora de que yo me posicionase a su favor en lugar de en su contra, aunque claro, si no hubiese tenido esas visiones, quién sabe si hubiesen tenido lugar…- Kari sonríe ante la estupefacción de T.K. y le da unas palmaditas cariñosas a Yami en el muslo.

-Si, y no te olvides del vínculo aún más fuerte que se forjó a partir de entonces entre BlackGatomon y yo. Tras eso, no nos volvimos a avergonzar de nuestro pasado, al menos entre nosotros, éramos como hermanos, confiábamos el uno en el otro incluso más de lo que confiábamos en nosotros mismos. Algo que fue vital para que digievolucionase cuando lo hizo, en el momento justo.- Las explicaciones de Yami y Kari han dejado a T.K. desconcertado y sobrecargado.

-No puedo creer lo que viste en esa caverna.- T.K. se rasca la nuca con torpeza. -Pero como me contaste antes, todo encajará en su momento, ¿no?-

-Exacto, pero tengo que explicarte una última cosa, T.K.- Yami se pone en pie junto a Kari, BlackGatomon y Gatomon. -El entrenamiento de Piximon nos muestra lo que necesitamos ver, en aquel momento, BlackGatomon y yo necesitábamos dos cosas: desinhibirnos definitivamente entre nosotros y volver al Mundo Real. Para ello nos mostró nuestro pasado y a Kari. Y, como sabes perfectamente, la cueva cumplió su objetivo.- Yami se aproxima a la puerta, pero se da la vuelta en el último instante. -Casi se me olvida, ¿te importa que mañana la sesión sea en el restaurante de Davis? ¿El que está aquí cerca? Mimi se ha enterado de lo que estamos haciendo, ya sabes que tiene un don para enterarse de cosas como esta, y ha corrido la voz, ahora todos me están presionando para que les cuente lo que te estoy contando a ti, por eso he quedado con ellos allí. Si no te importa, mándales tus notas para no tener que resumirles todo lo que llevamos hablado.- Así, sin darle tiempo a T.K. para responder, y con una sonrisa en sus caras, Kari y Yami salen de casa de su amigo.


	7. 6: La chica de la Luz

**Capítulo 6: La chica de la Luz**

-Bueno, bueno, ¿guardáis silencio o qué?- T.K. más molesto de lo que pudiera parecer por tener que exponerse a innumerables interrupciones en la historia de Yami, manda callar a sus 17 amigos y digimons, congregados por la curiosidad que despertaba el pasado de Yami y su punto de vista en todo lo que habían vivido.

-Bah, no te pongas borde T.K., eso solo queda bien cuando lo hacemos Yami o yo.- Rika, sonriente, disfruta pinchando a T.K. hasta que éste le lanza una mirada gélida que le borra la sonrisa de la cara. -Vale, vale, como quieras.-

-Bueno, vale ya. Yami, continúa por favor.- T.K., como el resto de sus amigos dirige su mirada directamente a Yami que se sonroja ligeramente.

-¿Sabéis una cosa? Esto resultaba más fácil cuando solo T.K. y Kari me lanzaban miradas inquisitivas y atentas. No sabía que fuera tan interesante.- Yami, ligeramente azorado por la atención que está recibiendo, posa su mirada sobre cada uno de sus amigos y compañeros. Tai Y Agumon, Matt y Gabumon, Sora y Biyomon, Mimi y Palmon, Joe y Gomamon, Davis y Veemon, Yolei y Hawkmon, Cody y Armadillomon, Ken y Wormmon, Takato y Guilmon, Henry y Terriermon, Rika y Renamon, Ryo y Monodramon, Jen y Leomon, Kari y Gatomon y T.K. y Patamon. Además, Calumon e Impmon están juntos al lado de Jen y BlackGatomon está sentado en su regazo.

-Hacía mucho que no os veía a todos juntos. Voy a tener que contar mi vida más a menudo, parece la única forma de reunir al grupo.- Ahora Yami parece un poco indignado.

-Tienes toda la razón, llevo años diciendo lo mismo. Con lo bien que trabajamos en equipo es una pena que no nos reunamos con más asiduidad.- Tai, con su ímpetu de juventud intacto le da un puñetazo amistoso a Yami en el brazo.

-Si, si, ¿Qué tal si dejáis eso para luego y empezáis?- Una pregunta un tanto seca que parece típica de Rika, acorde con el humor de T.K. pero que ha sido formulada por Mimi. Todos la miran extrañados por el tono inusualmente borde que algunos asocian a la Mimi más caprichosa de hace unos 30 años. -¿Qué pasa? Quiero saber, eso es todo, no me miréis así.-

-Vale, pero no quiero interrupciones a no ser que yo tenga que aclarar algo, ¿queda claro?- Ahora Yami emplea el tono autoritario que siempre le ha oído usar a Tai. -Tras lo sucedido en el bosque de Piximon, BlackGatomon y yo no nos quedamos mucho allí. A la semana siguiente decidimos partir, ahora sé que fue exactamente el día 28 de Febrero, y que, al día siguiente, el 1 de Marzo de 2002, llegamos al bosque en el que Gatomon perdería su Anillo Sagrado, en el que conseguiría huir de Digimon Emperador y en el que nosotros veríamos por vez primera a Tai, Kari, T.K. y Davis.- Ahora que tiene la total atención de sus compañeros pero sin que le presionen con la mirada, Yami se siente más tranquilo y relajado, así que comienza a contar lo sucedido.

* * *

Yami y BlackGatomon están vagando por un bosque algo oscuro, algo que para ellos no es ningún problema, habían entrado en él movidos por los rumores que apuntaban a que Digimon Emperador estaba por los alrededores, pero todavía no han encontrado nada y están empezando a sentirse estafados. Sin previo aviso, un sonido como de lucha llega a sus oídos, un sonido que resuena en todo el bosque y que les hace reaccionar como si de una señal largo tiempo esperada se tratara. Echan a correr sin dilación hacia el origen de aquel ruido y se quedan agazapados entre las sombras, observando a una pequeña figura huir de algo o alguien.

-¡Miau!- La pequeña figura, ahora bañada por la luz de un claro, resulta ser una Gatomon, algo ante lo que BlackGatomon reacciona dándole un coletazo a Yami, que sabe perfectamente quién podría ser la digimon que tienen delante.

Súbitamente, un Unimon aparece de la nada, lleva una máscara roja cubriéndole la cara, su único cuerno, afilado y largo brilla de forma algo fantasmagórica y alrededor de su cuello lleva un Anillo Maligno, su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, que se supone que debe despedir un brillo perlado, refulge con una extraña aura negra. El Unimon, sin perder tiempo, embiste a la Gatomon y la tira al suelo. Yami tiene que contener sus ansias de ayudarla, no quiere que le pase nada, pero sabe lo importante que es que él y su digimon permanezcan en el anonimato, además, aquella Gatomon tiene que ser fuerte, si es quien Yami cree.

Levantando sus dos patas delanteras, Unimon se dispone a pisotear a la indefensa gata, pero ésta tiene un último recurso en la manga, su agilidad. Con un diestro giro consigue apartarse del lugar en el que impactan los cascos del Unimon, pero éste logra pisar el Anillo Sagrado que la Gatomon lleva en la cola. Librándose de él muy a su pesar, Gatomon gira aún más y se desliza ligeramente para huir dejando atrás su única posesión preciada, aquello que le daba fuerzas. Unimon, sin pensar siquiera en desistir, se prepara para seguir a Gatomon, pero es ahora cuando Yami decide entrar en acción.

-BlackGatomon…- El niño se posiciona frente al unicornio digimon y llama a su amigo que inmediatamente salta sobre la grupa de la bestia. Mientras su compañero lucha, Yami decide recoger el Anillo Sagrado del suelo, algo que podría pedirle que inspeccionara a Piximon o, si volviese a la Isla File, a Centarumon.

Entre tanto, BlackGatomon lucha contra Unimon conteniéndose para no matarlo, él y Yami habían decidido tras matar a aquellos tres Gazimons, que no debían emplear toda su fuerza contra los digimons controlados por el Emperador ya que éstos no sabían lo que hacían, pero quitarles los Anillos Malignos resulta un poco difícil, especialmente cuando el digimon controlado es ágil como Unimon.

-¡Golpe de Gato!- BlackGatomon falla y añade otra herida al ya maltratado cuerpo del Unimon, que relincha de dolor. -Maldita sea, estate quieto.- Obviamente, la petición de BlackGatomon es desoída por Unimon, que contraataca con una poderosa embestida que deja medio inconsciente al digimon de Yami. -Ugh. Bueno ya está bien.- Justo cuando Unimon intenta rematar la jugada, BlackGatomon levanta la mirada, esa mirada hipnótica, que tan bien le sale, brilla en sus ojos y Unimon duda un instante, un instante que es más que suficiente para que BlackGatomon pueda terminar la batalla. -Garras de Gato.- Con un zarpazo seco pero contundente, BlackGatomon parte en dos el Anillo Maligno que poseía a Unimon y éste queda libre de la influencia de Digimon Emperador.

Con un fuerte relincho, un rampar inquieto y un aleteo decidido, Unimon emprende el vuelo y se aleja del bosque tan rápido como puede. BlackGatomon dirige su mirada a Yami, que le sonríe y le recoge en brazos, algo a lo que los dos se están acostumbrando.

-He recogido el anillo de Gatomon, creo que deberíamos seguirla, si Piximon tiene razón, es posible que nos lleve hasta los Elegidos.- Yami habla con voz decidida y un poco más alegre que de costumbre, como si los acontecimientos recientemente acaecidos hubieran obrado un cambio en su personalidad normalmente más apagada.

Sin más demora, los dos se encaminan por el sendero que había tomado Gatomon para escapar y, aunque la maleza es cada vez más espesa, BlackGatomon no pierde el rastro de su objetivo.

-Esa Gatomon es muy lista, Unimon jamás hubiera podido seguirla por aquí.- BlackGatomon, admirado por la estratagema de Gatomon, ayuda a Yami a cruzar unos setos bastante espinosos. -Incluso a nosotros nos está costando seguirle la pista, creo que empiezo a entender por qué todos los digimons que los han conocido los admiran.- BlackGatomon y Yami llegan por fin a una especie de saliente que da vista directa a una pequeña cueva un poco más abajo. La cueva, extrañamente iluminada, hace reaccionar el Dispositivo de Yami, que emite un ligero pitido y muestra un punto naranja en la pantallita.

-¡Hala! ¿Qué será esto? Parece que reacciona ante aquella cueva.- La cueva tiene una abertura en su techo, una abertura por la que se cuela la luz pero por donde también se escapa un suave resplandor anaranjado. -Vamos a ver.- Pero justo cuando Yami decide que deberían echar un vistazo, una voz familiar le detiene, la voz de un Agumon.

-¡Por aquí, Tai! Tiene el Emblema del Valor.- El Agumon aparece de repente corriendo hacia la cueva, salido de una pequeña arboleda y acompañado por Patamon, Gatomon y un chico mayor que Yami, un chico al que Agumon ha llamado Tai. Lleva un uniforme de instituto verde y su rostro parece más adulto pero el peinado y las gafas de aviador en la cabeza lo delatan enseguida, se parece muchísimo al Tai de hace tres años, aquel que salía en la foto de Andromon.

-Agumon, tengo que avisar a Izzy, necesitamos refuerzos.- La voz de Tai es grave y suena autoritaria, como la de un líder innato, pero también parece amable.

-En la cueva podrás avisarle.- Cuando por fin llegan a la cueva, se pierden de vista y Yami sale de su atontamiento. Es fantástico haberles encontrado al fin, Piximon tenía toda la razón, solo tenían que seguir a sus compañeros y, tarde o temprano aparecerían los Elegidos.

-BlackGatomon, ¿crees que deberíamos hablar con él?- La pregunta de Yami está cargada de ilusión por poder hablar con unos niños a los que él también había empezado a admirar tras escuchar las historias contadas por los digimons que les conocieron.

-No sé Yami, no creo que estén preparados para aceptar a la Oscuridad, ya oíste a Dragomon y ya oíste los relatos que nos han contado. Esos chicos han sufrido mucho en manos de lo que ellos creen que es la Oscuridad y no creo que vayan a creernos por las buenas, más bien creo que tendremos que ganarnos su confianza primero.- BlackGatomon, la voz de la razón, expresa unas dudas que también asolan a Yami, unas dudas que pesan más que su ilusión.

De repente, tres haces de luz, una roja, otra amarilla y otra azul, salen por el hueco en el techo de la cueva y se pierden en el cielo.

-Tienes razón, mejor nos quedamos aquí.- Y así, tras decidir quedarse fuera de vista, los dos oyen unas voces acercarse tranquilamente, dos de ellas ríen y la otra parece un poco molesta.

Pero lo que más llama la atención de Yami es que reconoce una de esas voces, pues una de esas voces le había pedido ayuda durante su extraña experiencia en la cueva de Piximon. De repente, Tai sale de la cueva y se dirige de nuevo a la arboleda por la que había llegado y de donde vienen aquellas voces.

-¡¿Ehh?! ¿Qué hace aquí Davis?- La voz de Tai resuena en toda la zona y Yami se teme que no haya sido precisamente la mejor idea del mundo hablar tan alto en una zona por la que pululan digimons del Emperador.

Por fin Tai vuelve a salir, esta vez acompañado por dos chicos y una chica. Uno de los chicos es rubio y lleva un gorro blanco, va vestido con una camiseta verde y amarilla y unos pantalones grises, Yami solo lo reconoce cuando Patamon vuela a sus brazos y los dos se abrazan, aquel niño, de más o menos su edad, es T.K., aunque ha cambiado mucho. El otro chico, con el pelo oscuro y unas gafas de aviador cuadradas, lleva una chaqueta azul decorada con llamas rojas y naranjas, su camiseta es blanca y los pantalones verde caqui, Yami deduce que ese chico tan parecido a Tai y que desprende una sensación de liderazgo similar, debe ser Davis, y también sabe perfectamente quién es la chica que se ha abrazado con Gatomon. Allí, caminando hacia la cueva con su hermano, su compañera, y dos amigos, está Kari y verla allí enseguida hace que dos cables se unan en la cabeza de Yami y por fin se dé cuenta de algo que lo venía atormentando desde que hiciese su entrenamiento especial. La chica con ojos como rubíes, inconfundibles incluso desde donde estaba Yami, con el pelo corto y castaño, una camiseta blanca y rosa, unos guantes también rosas, unos pantalones amarillos y cortos y con unas zapatillas también rosas y blancas, y, tal y como la recordase, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, aquella chica es sin lugar a dudas la chica que había visto durante el entrenamiento especial de Piximon, la que le había pedido ayuda, la que había sido atacada por el BlackWarGreymon… Siempre había sido Kari, por eso le resultaba familiar, ya la había visto en la foto de Andromon, pero había cambiado lo suficiente como para que su cerebro fuese incapaz de situarla y reconocerla.

-Es Kari, BlackGatomon, es Kari.- Yami no puede contener su entusiasmo, y BlackGatomon le mira con interés. -Ella, la Elegida de la Luz, era la que me pedía ayuda, pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué a mí?- Yami, además de entusiasmado, está también preocupado. Los chicos ya habían entrado en la cueva y se habían perdido de vista.

(¿Significa todo esto que tengo que ayudarla? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué no a cualquier otro de los Elegidos? ¿Por qué precisamente a ella que es la que representa la Luz? ¿Por qué me siento así?) No lo había notado antes, pero Yami percibe una extraña sensación recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, una sensación que se intensifica cuanto más piensa en aquella chica, pero que es incapaz de reconocer, sin embargo, sí que reconoce que esa sensación es cómoda, no le molesta, más bien al contrario.

Sin previo aviso y para sacar a Yami de sus ensoñaciones, una fuerte luz naranja sale de la cueva e ilumina gran parte de los alrededores, y de repente, Yami siente un calor y una decisión inusitadas, unas sensaciones totalmente sin sentido en aquel momento, se siente capaz de todo. Y, como a cámara lenta, ve un digimon dinosaurio caer del cielo. Yami solo atisba un Anillo Maligno alrededor de su cuerpo antes de que el digimon destroce el techo de la cueva y caiga dentro.

-Mierda, ¡les va a matar!- Yami, alarmado, se prepara para bajar a ayudar a los niños que debían estar altamente sorprendidos por la súbita aparición de un dinosaurio. Sin embargo, su intervención es innecesaria, los niños salen corriendo de la cueva y Kari se tropieza y cae al suelo, echándose las manos al tobillo, Davis también se ha caído al saltar el desnivel que hay enfrente de la cueva y se ha roto las gafas, pero Yami está demasiado preocupado por Kari, que además, está a punto de ser atacada por el Monochromon.

Como a cámara lenta, Yami se deja caer resbalando por la pared del saliente en el que estaba, y, al mismo tiempo, Davis tira sus gafas al suelo, alza un huevo naranja en el aire y grita. -¡DigiHuevo Evolución!- Un dinosaurio pequeño y azul que había salido con ellos de la cueva comienza a brillar mientras Yami aterriza en el suelo, detrás de los Elegidos, donde no pueden verle.

-¡Veemon ArmoDigievoluciona en…- El cuerpo de aquel pequeño dinosaurio se envuelve en llamas y Yami contempla pasmado cómo de esas llamas sale un dinosaurio más alto, cubierto con lo que parece ser una coraza llameante formada a partir del DigiHuevo que Davis había alzado en el aire.

-… Flamedramon, del Valor ardiente!- Inmediatamente, Flamedramon ataca al Monochromon, distrayendo su atención de Kari, por otra parte, BlackGatomon agarra la mano de Yami y tira de él para que se detenga.

-Déjaselo a él, ha digievolucionado, podrá derrotarlo, tranquilo.- Ante las palabras tranquilizadoras de BlackGatomon, Yami se detiene en el acto y desiste de intentar socorrer a Kari, para, asombrado como el resto, contemplar cómo Flamedramon, con una agilidad increíble, destroza el Anillo Maligno que lleva Monochromon y lo libera del control de Digimon Emperador.

-Guau, nunca había visto una digievolución así…- BlackGatomon parece asombrado ante lo que acaba de presenciar, pero Yami se fija en algo más. Aquel chico, Davis, ha levantado en el aire un objeto que Yami reconoce enseguida, un Dispositivo Digital, blanco con los costados azules y con una apariencia muy similar a la del Dispositivo de Yami.

-Fíjate, BlackGatomon, tiene uno igual que el mío y el de Digimon Emperador, ¿significa eso que él también es un Elegido?- Mientras Yami cavila junto a BlackGatomon qué puede significar todo aquello, Tai, Kari, T.K. y Davis se ponen en marcha junto a sus digimons, así que Yami toma una decisión rápida, olvidándose del tema de los Dispositivos y decide seguirlos para ver adónde se dirigen. Con BlackGatomon en brazos, Yami camina a cierta distancia de aquellos chicos, atravesando la arboleda donde había empezado todo y llegando por fin a un claro en el que tan solo hay una pequeña televisión en el suelo.

Tras una charla, inaudible desde donde se encuentran, en la que Tai le entrega sus gafas a Davis, Yami y BlackGatomon ven a los niños desaparecer dentro del televisor tras levantar cada uno su Dispositivo, dejando atrás a los digimons, que enseguida se alejan adentrándose en el bosquecito otra vez.

-¿Adónde crees que habrán ido?- BlackGatomon siente una curiosidad totalmente lógica por el destino de los niños.

-No sé, pero a lo mejor yo puedo hacer lo mismo.- Diciendo esto, Yami se acerca al televisor y alza el Dispositivo ante él, una pequeña ventana aparece en la pantalla y Yami contempla el interior de lo que parece un aula a través de ella.

-Espera, ¿vas a dejarme sólo?- BlackGatomon parece preocupado, no le gusta la idea de quedarse allí solo.

-No, yo no voy a dejarte aquí, te vienes conmigo.- Yami, con tono decidido, centra su mente en el aula que se ve al otro lado de la pantalla y en el deseo de seguir a aquellos niños, no, en el deseo de seguir a aquella chica, a Kari.

Cerrando los ojos, Yami nota como si fuese atraído por una fuerza extraña, nota cómo desaparece lentamente y se introduce en aquel televisor, para, al instante, volver a aparecer, en otro lugar distinto y aterrizar sentado sobre un frío y duro suelo. Yami abre los ojos y mira alrededor tras comprobar que BlackGatomon sigue en sus brazos. Están en un colegio, probablemente, en el aula de informática, Yami también conserva el portátil que llevaba a la espalda, aparentemente habían salido del Mundo Digital, pero ¿dónde están?.

Yami sale de aquel aula y comprueba, con sorpresa, que los letreros de las aulas están en Japonés, un idioma que le resulta vagamente familiar aunque nunca se había molestado en aprenderlo y que ahora, piensa Yami, le vendría de perlas. Dado que han llegado al Mundo Real, donde los digimons no debían existir, Yami le pide amablemente a BlackGatomon que no hable ni se mueva.

* * *

-¿Y qué hiciste?- Ignorando lo que Yami les había pedido y con la curiosidad y una sonrisa tiñendo su voz, Jen es incapaz de contener una pregunta que se les estaba pasando a todos por la cabeza.

Tras sopesar por un momento si contestar o no y un poco ofendido por la interrupción, Yami decide contestar. -¿Tú qué crees? Según intenté salir del colegio, un profesor me preguntó que qué hacía allí, que nunca me había visto. Yo le contesté, en Inglés, que había llegado hace poco a la ciudad y que no sabía Japonés. Creo que entendió lo suficiente para llamar a alguien que sí sabía Inglés y que me ayudó a inscribirme para estudiar allí. Yo, por supuesto, no sabía en qué parte de Japón estaba y me encontraba muy perdido. Como no tenía un sitio en el que vivir, creí que lo más conveniente sería seguir viviendo en el Mundo Digital y solo salir para acudir al colegio, algo en lo que estaba tremendamente interesado porque…- Antes de que Yami pueda terminar la frase, T.K. que ha entendido perfectamente las conclusiones a las que había llegado Yami, le interrumpe.

-Porque supusiste que nosotros íbamos a ese mismo colegio, ¿no?- Termina T.K. con un tono de autosuficiencia un poco exagerado.

-Si T.K. si, lo supuse porque, ¿por qué iba a haber aparecido allí si no? Lo que no sospeché entonces fue que llegaríamos a estar en la misma clase, eso me pilló por sorpresa.- Yami, un tanto exasperado por tanta interrupción, se pausa un momento como esperando más preguntas y, como nadie abre la boca, continúa. -Bueno, como ya no tenéis más preguntas, a ver si me dejáis seguir hasta que acabe. Para empezar os diré que, si bien al principio decidí llevar a BlackGatomon conmigo haciéndolo pasar por un peluche, luego me di cuenta de que vosotros sabríais que era un digimon, así que le pedí que me siguiese pero sin llamar la atención, y, qué queréis que os diga, lo hacía bastante bien. Yo, a diferencia de vosotros, enseguida aprendí a usar otros ordenadores como puerta al Mundo Digital, y aquel mismo día regresé a través de mi portátil a aquel mundo en el que me encontraba tan a gusto. Al día siguiente, asistí a mi primera clase.- Y así, Yami reanuda su historia al día siguiente.

* * *

-Vamos BlackGatomon, voy a llegar tarde.- Yami cierra su portátil, se había pasado todo el día anterior investigando cómo abrir una puerta en cualquier parte y sin necesidad de que hubiera dos ordenadores y por fin lo había logrado, aunque llega diez minutos tarde a clase. Corriendo todo lo aprisa que puede, Yami llega a la entrada del colegio y se despide de BlackGatomon que se queda en un árbol, entre las sombras, vigilando toda la zona.

El chico sube las escaleras hasta la que, se supone, es su clase, y, aunque no entiende ningún letrero, consigue reconocerla enseguida. Tras llamar a la puerta, el profesor que está dando clase le pide con la mano que entre, parece que estaban en medio de una clase de Inglés, por suerte para Yami, pues ahora está en su elemento.

Yami entra con la cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo con una mirada serena e indiferente, nunca le había gustado ser el foco de atención y siempre se comportaba de una manera un tanto rara cuando tenía que hablar en público, como sabe que va a tener que hacer para presentarse.

-Chicos, este es Kurayami Kimura, viene de Londres, Inglaterra y, aunque sus padres son Japoneses, él no sabe hablarlo así que os pido que hagáis un esfuerzo y le ayudéis a adaptarse lo mejor posible porque va a ser vuestro compañero a partir de ahora.- Entonces gira la cabeza para mirar a Yami. -Vamos, preséntate, Kurayami.-

Yami, haciendo un esfuerzo del que no se siente muy capaz y reaccionando ante la charla en Inglés, al que se le nota el acento Japonés, del profesor, comienza a hablar.

-Me llamo Kurayami Kimura pero siempre he preferido que me llamen Yami, como ya os ha dicho el señor…- Yami mira al profesor como preguntándole su nombre y por el rabillo del ojo ve algo que le hace girar la cabeza de manera demasiado brusca. Delante de él, en primera fila, están sentados Davis, Kari y T.K., los Niños Elegidos a los que había visto con Tai el día anterior. Davis tiene un aspecto un tanto aburrido y poco interesado mientras que T.K. le mira fijamente, de forma escrutadora pero con una ligera sonrisa amigable. Lo que más le cuesta digerir a Yami es la mirada de Kari, en sus ojos brilla el interés y la amabilidad pero también tiene ese destello de preocupación que Yami le había visto en otras ocasiones. Sin embargo, su sonrisa, cálida, consigue que Yami se olvide por un momento de dónde está, y recuerde la sensación que había tenido el día anterior al ver a aquella chica, ahora ya sabe de que se trata, Kari le gusta, la atracción que siente por ella no es mera curiosidad, la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla que había experimentado el día anterior y que había comenzado a notar durante el entrenamiento de Piximon, la sensación de que la sangre se le espesa en el cerebro y lo bloquea, todas esas impresiones están provocadas por ella y, por un momento, todos los niños, incluida la propia Kari, se le quedan mirando interesados. Sin darse cuenta, se había quedado callado unos cuantos segundos, y ni siquiera había prestado atención al nombre del profesor.

-Yami, ¿te encuentras bien? Te estaba diciendo que soy el profesor Satoshii.- El profesor parece realmente preocupado, pero el resto de la clase rompe a reír cuando Yami se sonroja antes de continuar.

-S~si, va~vale. Bueno, como ya os ha dicho el profesor Satoshii, vengo de Londres y… bueno…- Mirando otra vez al profesor de manera significativa, Yami intenta terminar con aquella desastrosa presentación, pero, o el profesor le entiende mal, o está decidido a hacérselo pasar mal.

-Bueno, chicos, he pensado que podemos aprovechar que tenemos a Yami aquí para practicar Inglés de verdad, con alguien que solo os entenderá en ese idioma, así que me gustaría que os presentarais y le preguntaseis lo que queráis sobre sí mismo, siempre que él lo crea oportuno claro.- El profesor termina mirando a Yami para pedirle su opinión y éste asiente un tanto torpemente y en contra de su voluntad. Por alguna extraña razón es incapaz de hacer que su cerebro trabaje debidamente. -Bien, comienza tú, Davis.-

Davis, que habla con un tono un tanto entusiasta pero en un Inglés bastante torpe, se presenta. -Bueno… yo soy Daisuke Motomiya, pero todo el mundo me llama Davis. Me gusta el fútbol y juego en el equipo del colegio… ¿A ti te gusta el fútbol? ¿De qué equipo eres? Supongo que siendo inglés…- Davis termina con un tono altanero y más interesado de lo que parecía antes.

Ante la pregunta de Davis, Yami no puede evitar sonreír, seguro que a Davis el fútbol inglés le parecería la bomba. -Pues la verdad es que sí, me gusta el fútbol y, si tanto te interesa, me gusta mucho como juega el Arsenal F.C., uno de los equipos de Londres.- Yami ya está un poco más relajado aunque todavía no preparado para lo que viene después. La siguiente es Kari.

-Buenos días, me llamo Hikari Yagami, pero puedes llamarme Kari. ¿Tienes alguna afición aparte del fútbol?- Su voz suena alegre y parece increíble que aquella chica pudiese llegar a haber sufrido tanto.

-S~sí, bueno, también me gusta la informática.- Yami se gira un poco para enseñarle el ordenador portátil que lleva a la espalda y Kari y T.K. sonríen de una forma un tanto peculiar. Yami, bastante azorado y sin entender qué les puede parecer gracioso, se sonroja un poco más.

-Vaya me recuerdas a uno de mis amigos.- La voz de T.K., un tanto extraña, llega a su cerebro y enseguida Yami se da cuenta de que se está refiriendo a Izzy, el chico que llevaba el Emblema del Conocimiento. -A él también le encantan los ordenadores, pero bueno, yo me llamo Takeru Takaishi, T.K., ¿qué te parece Tokio? ¿te gusta?- Aunque el tono de T.K. sigue siendo amable, Yami detecta lo extraño de aquella voz, está impregnada de suspicacia, de sospecha, pero es imposible que se haya dado cuenta… ¿o no? Pese a aquellos ligeros temores ante la perspectiva de haber sido descubierto, Yami contesta a la pregunta con calma, con toda la calma que es capaz de tener.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para ver la ciudad, pero todo parece distinto de como se ven las cosas desde Europa, allí siempre se ve a Japón como el sitio en el que…- Yami se para antes de meter la pata, había estado a punto de mencionar a los digimons y el incidente de tres años atrás y aunque la mayoría de la clase ríe silenciosamente, tanto Kari como T.K. miran a Yami un poco más interesados, por otra parte, Davis parece totalmente abstraído de la situación. El resto de la clase transcurre más o menos como había empezado, el resto de alumnos también se presentan pero Yami apenas pone atención a sus presentaciones y contesta casi de manera automática, más centrado en los niños que tiene justo enfrente de él que en interesarse por los nombres de unos chicos que realmente le parecen totalmente triviales.

Al fin, cuando terminan las preguntas, el profesor decide que uno de los nuevos compañeros de Yami debería ayudarlo mientras aprende Japonés, algo a lo que varios se ofrecen pero que, por suerte para Yami, el profesor no le confía a cualquiera.

-Dado que la que tiene mejor nivel de Inglés es Kari, será ella la que te ayude, ¿de acuerdo?- Yami asiente tratando de parecer no muy emocionado con la idea, aunque la realidad es que no puede creer la suerte que acaba de tener. Tras esto, el profesor coge un pupitre sobrante de un rincón, lo coloca pegado al de Kari y le hace señas a Yami para que se siente. -Les explicaré a los demás profesores por qué estáis juntos, no creo que tengan ningún problema.- Yami apenas está escuchando al profesor, en estos momentos, está demasiado ocupado mirando a los lados, por una parte, Davis mira hacia Kari y él con los ojos entrecerrados y como intentando asimilar un suceso extraordinario, por la otra, T.K. sigue esbozando una sonrisa amable, pero sus ojos son algo más fríos y están fijados al frente, sin dirigirles la mirada. Por último, Yami vuelve a dirigir su mirada a Kari, que no había dejado de contemplarle con curiosidad.

-Bah, no les hagas caso.- En este momento, Yami no entiende a qué viene esa frase ni por qué Davis y T.K. parecen indignados y molestos por la decisión del profesor. -A veces son muy infantiles los dos.- La sonrisa de Kari parece imborrable, es como si aquella fuese su expresión normal, sin embargo, en contra de lo que cabe esperar, no le da el aspecto tonto que suele aparentar alguien que no deja nunca de sonreír. En ella, la sonrisa va perfectamente acompañada por sus ojos y el resto de su rostro.

-Bueno.- Aunque Yami ya es capaz de controlar sus nervios, no puede evitar pensar que debe parecer bastante idiota.

(¿"Bueno"? Di algo interesante maldita sea, acabas de conocerles, ¿llevas esperando para conocerles desde que supiste de su existencia y todo lo que se te ocurre es decir "Bueno"?)

-¿Sabes ya algo de Japonés?- Kari sigue tratando de entablar una conversación con Yami pese a que éste no parece muy dispuesto a ello.

-Bueno, sé decir cuatro cosillas, "arigatou" y poco más. Por cierto, arigatou por ayudarme mientras me adapto.- Yami por fin consigue articular un par de frases coherentes, algo que le levanta ligeramente la moral y que hace que deje de sonrojarse tanto.

-Se pronuncia "arigatoo" pero está bastante bien, ¡ah! se me olvidaba, dou itashimashite, que quiere decir "de nada".- Kari parece complacida ante la nueva actitud de Yami. -¿Sabes? Seguro que tú me puedes enseñar Inglés mejor que nadie, supongo que esto acabará siendo como un intercambio.-

-Pero si hablas bastante bien, aunque es verdad que necesitas mejorar las "R", las dices muy suave, casi parecen "L".-

Así, hablando de cosas sin importancia, Yami y Kari van cogiendo confianza el uno con el otro, y al final de las clases, se despiden con la sensación de haber entablado una amistad. De esta manera, con un estado de ánimo increíblemente bueno, Yami se despide de su nueva amiga y se dirige a donde había quedado en reunirse con BlackGatomon.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día?- BlackGatomon sonríe de una manera peculiar como si ya supiera algo.

-Ha sido… ha sido… ¡ha sido genial! He conocido a Kari, T.K. y Davis y me he hecho amigo de Kari, es increíble, nunca había visto a nadie como ella, es tan… buena conmigo, lo fue desde el principio y, aunque los otros dos parecen un poco molestos con mi presencia, creo que no podría haberme ido mejor.- Yami está exultante de felicidad y, mientras caminan hacia un lugar seguro y resguardado de la gente, es incapaz de contener lo que siente.

-Creo que me gusta, BlackGatomon. No sé cómo ni por qué, pero hay algo en ella que me resulta tremendamente atractivo, no sé si será su personalidad, que es la Elegida de la Luz o simplemente que es guapa, pero me gusta. Nunca antes me había sentido así.- Desde su entrenamiento, Yami había sido mucho más abierto con su compañero y ya no le importa compartir sus pensamientos con él, ni siquiera aquellos más íntimos.

-Es un poco precipitado, ¿no? Quiero decir, acabas de conocerla y mira cómo estás.- BlackGatomon sonríe más pronunciadamente. -Aunque hacéis buena pareja, os he estado observando desde un árbol.- Ante la mirada de incredulidad de Yami, BlackGatomon solo le hace unas señas para que saque el portátil, ya están bien escondidos.

Tras volver al Mundo Digital, Yami reanuda la conversación mientras caminan sin un objetivo fijo. De repente, el sonido de una voz conocida les hace detenerse.

-¡Snimon, Mojyamon, Drimogemon!- Es Digimon Emperador.

Yami y BlackGatomon aceleran el paso y se detienen en cuanto ven a Gatomon frente a Digimon Emperador y a Wormmon tirado en el suelo. Al parecer, los otros habían llegado antes. Ante la aparición de Yami, el Emperador sonríe y entrecierra los ojos, pero no dice nada y se da la vuelta mientras que Gatomon salta por el acantilado, siguiendo al Snimon que había sido convocado por Digimon Emperador.

-Yami, ¿hacemos algo?- BlackGatomon parece entre ansioso por luchar y reticente porque no les descubran los otros Niños Elegidos.

-No, ven aquí y observémosles desde la distancia.- Los dos se acercan al borde del cañón, pero alejados de Digimon Emperador y observan cómo tres digimons pelean y, de hecho, derrotan a Snimon, Mojyamon y Drimogemon. Uno de aquellos digimons es Flamedramon, los otros dos no los reconoce ninguno de los dos, pero parecen compañeros del digimon de Davis. Tras la batalla, Yami se fija en los niños que están abajo y con los que se había ido a reunir Gatomon, no sólo están Kari, Davis y T.K., también están con ellos, algo mayores pero perfectamente reconocibles, Izzy y Sora, aunque ésta última no lleva ningún gorro, y otros dos niños, uno que parece más pequeño que el resto y debe tener más o menos la edad que tenían Kari o T.K. cuando lucharon contra los Amos Oscuros, y una chica con gafas y el pelo largo cubierto por un gorro que parece muy contenta.

-¡Nos volveremos a encontrar!- Tras esta simple declaración de intenciones, Digimon Emperador se aleja de la zona y Yami decide perseguirle, todavía oyendo los ecos de la voz de Davis, que parece incapaz de controlar el volumen de su propia voz, tanto el Elegido de la Oscuridad como su digimon son capaces de oír perfectamente la mención de dos nombres que no conocían, Yolei y Cody, y que deben ser los de los nuevos integrantes del grupo.

-¡Eh, tú!- Ante la llamada de Yami, el Emperador se detiene y mira desafiante a su ya conocido enemigo, lanzándole una mirada especialmente inquisitiva a la pequeña funda en la que Yami lleva el portátil y que le cuelga de la espalda.

-¿Qué diantres quieres? No voy a perder mi tiempo peleando contigo.- El tono de Digimon Emperador ha cambiado bastante, para peor, si antes era arrogante y creído, ahora ed totalmente insoportable el nivel de arrogancia que aquel chico es capaz de mostrar.

-No quiero pelear.- Yami apenas puede contener la rabia que ya le había invadido la primera que se viese las caras con aquel chico. -Solo tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué tratas tan mal a los digimons?- La ira de Yami, aunque contenida, amenaza con desbordarse al pensar en todo el daño que había causado aquel imbécil.

-¿Por qué? Pues porque ésto es un juego y yo seré el ganador, así de simple, ¿qué me importan las vidas de unos personajes de fantasía compuestos de datos? Yo seré el Amo de la Oscuridad y extenderé mi Imperio por todo el Mundo Digital.- La respuesta de Digimon Emperador, aunque tremendamente estúpida a los oídos de Yami, le paraliza el sentido, algo que el Emperador aprovecha para alejarse.

(Sólo datos, personajes de fantasía, un juego… Se cree que esto es un juego… ¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota? El Amo de la Oscuridad… ¿Cómo se comportaría si supiese que, de hecho, esos personajes a los que maltrata son seres vivos como él? ¿Sería distinto? ¿Hay quizá una esperanza de hacerle entrar en razón?)

-Yami, se ha ido.- BlackGatomon le da unas palmaditas en la cadera para hacerle reaccionar y Yami se sorprende un poco de no seguir frente a aquel detestable.

-BlackGatomon, ya le has oído, ¿no?- Ante la pregunta de Yami, BlackGatomon asiente con una mirada triste en sus ojos. -¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Dragomon? Que solo yo podía resistir los encantos y tentaciones de la Oscuridad, que solo unos pocos digimons además de mí podían hacerlo. ¿Crees que ese chico…?- Yami no necesita terminar su pregunta, BlackGatomon sabe perfectamente lo que le pasa por la cabeza, un pensamiento que también había acudido a su propia mente.

Si aquel chico está bajo la influencia de la Oscuridad, entonces él también necesita ser salvado.

* * *

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo. ¿Cómo podías llevarte el portátil contigo cuando viajabas de un Mundo a otro?- Izzy parece haber estado guardando su pregunta durante un buen rato, algo que Yami le agradece por no haberle interrumpido.

-Bueno, con el poder de la Oscuridad, no necesitaba ningún ordenador para abrir puertas, es algo que me llevó tiempo descubrir, mucho tiempo, pero por aquel entonces, me di cuenta de que simplemente con concentrarme lo bastante, podía abrir puertas en cualquier lado y así no dejar ningún rastro. ¿Recordáis lo sucedido en Hikarigaoka con Oikawa? Si se crea un desequilibrio lo bastante grande entre los mundos, el espacio se rasga y se crea una puerta entre ellos. Es en eso en lo que se basan nuestros Dispositivos actuales para poder llevarnos al Mundo Digital cuando queramos.- Yami le da unos toquecitos al reloj de pulsera que lleva y que, en realidad, es su Dispositivo Digital, que había sido modificado hace ya varios años.

-Yami… ¿Cómo pudiste compadecerte de mí?- La pregunta en tono triste de Ken, pilla por sorpresa a todos menos al propio Yami que, gracias a su proximidad con la Oscuridad, entiende perfectamente a Ken.

-La pregunta es ¿cómo no iba a compadecerme de ti? Yo ya sabía, gracias a Dragomon y a las sensaciones que me invadieron cuando conseguí mi Emblema, lo terrible que era el poder de la Oscuridad y lo fácil que era dejarse llevar. Es lo que a mí me hubiera gustado si yo…- Yami también parece algo triste, se detiene y mira al resto de sus amigos, él también había pasado por algo parecido y, aunque hacía ya mucho tiempo de aquello, es incapaz de olvidarlo, aquello fue lo peor que nunca le había sucedido, con diferencia.

-Bueno, dejémonos de tanto recuerdo triste.- Sora, decidida a animar un poco el ambiente, y a llevar a Yami a su terreno, rompe el silencio casi sepulcral que había inundado la estancia. -¿Te enamoraste de Kari ya la primera vez que la viste?- Una sonrisa se dibuja en la cara de Sora y Kari y Yami se sonrojan en extremo.

-¿No eres demasiado directa?- Yami parece un poco azorado. -La verdad es que no lo sé, pero creo que sí, que no solo era que Kari me gustase, como ya dije antes, cuando la vi mirándome fijamente con aquellos ojos y aquella sonrisa tan encantadores… Mi cerebro se bloqueó y sentí unos fuertes golpes en los oídos, como si mi corazón hubiese decidido ponerse a latir con una violencia inusitada, además…- Yami se para y se mira las rodillas, siempre le había costado hablar de esas cosas y estar rodeado de sus 17 amigos y sus digimons no es precisamente algo que facilite las cosas. Pero le había prometido a T.K. que le contaría todo. -… Sentí un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, no llegaba a ser un escalofrío, pero fue bastante fuerte.- Sora no es la única que sonríe ante la confesión de Yami, casi todos lo hacen, unos de forma un poco burlona como Rika o Matt, otros azorados, como Joe, Izzy, Henry o los propios Kari y Yami, y otros satisfechos, como Mimi, Yolei o Jen, pero dos personas no sonríen para nada. Davis, que lo llevaba pasando fatal desde que Yami comenzara a contar su primer encuentro cara a cara, parece hasta ofendido, y Tai, que siempre había sido tremendamente sobreprotector con su hermana, mira de forma impertérrita a Yami.

-¿Y tú que sentiste Kari?- Esta vez la pregunta se la hace Yolei a su amiga.

-Bueno, os puedo asegurar que yo no estaba enamorada de Yami, al menos por mi parte no fue amor a primera vista, pero sí que me parecía tremendamente interesante y había algo en él que me hacía sentir de una forma extraña, como si algo dentro de mí me pidiese estar con él.-


	8. 7: El DigiHuevo de la Oscuridad

**Capítulo 7: El DigiHuevo de la Oscuridad**

Yami por fin entra en el restaurante de Davis, que su amigo reservaba completamente para aquellas reuniones todas las tardes. Como tenía toda una cadena de restaurantes por todo el mundo, aquello no le importaba demasiado.

-Siento llegar tarde, es que BlackGatomon está enfermo y ha tenido que quedarse en casa, por eso hemos tardado un poco en llegar.- Detrás de él entra Kari, con aspecto de estar un poco estresada.

-No te preocupes.- T.K. es el que se encarga de contestar, por fin había decidido estar plenamente contento y dejar de molestarse por cualquier cosa.

Tras tranquilizar a todos diciéndoles que BlackGatomon está bien, Yami retoma su relato. -Bueno, ayer os conté el día en el que conocí a Kari, T.K. y Davis. Yo ya me había hecho una idea de cómo eran, Kari era sin duda muy amable y parecía preocuparse siempre por los demás, T.K., también amable, parecía un poco más duro, más rígido con aquello que no le gustaba y Davis, bueno, Davis me pareció Davis, altanero y un poco torpe pero con esa chispa que solo se encuentra en los líderes innatos.- La reacción de los tres a los que ha mencionado es bastante dispar, Kari y T.K. se muestran conformes, pero Davis no.

-Vaya, veo que ya desde el principio te caía genial.- Davis habla muy serio pero con tono sarcástico, como molesto.

-Bah, no me malinterpretes, Yolei sigue pensando que eres muy torpe y un insensible y no te pones así. Además, no he dicho nada malo, todos tenemos nuestros defectos…- Davis parece un poco más contento y Yami se da por satisfecho, así que continúa. -Al día siguiente, Kari y T.K. encontrarían sus respectivos DigiHuevos, y ellos no serían los únicos. Aquel día empezó, para mí, unas horas antes del colegio.-

* * *

-¿Quién eres tú?- BlackGatomon se despierta alarmado en plena noche, un hombre con túnica se ha colado en la cueva en la que él y Yami están pasando la noche, aún no habían tenido tiempo de construir una cabaña, un lugar apropiado para vivir, porque no han parado desde hace un par de días.

-¿Qué pasa BlackGatomon?- Yami se despierta y le pregunta a su compañero con voz somnolienta.

-Tranquilos, no vengo a atacaros. Me llamo Genai, Piximon y otros digimons me han hablado mucho de vosotros.- El hombre de la túnica blanca se quita la capucha y muestra un rostro joven y bastante amable.

-Claro, y vamos a fiarnos de buenas a primeras de un desconocido.- BlackGatomon sonríe de forma sarcástica, este hombre debe ser muy ingenuo si cree que podría pillarlos con semejante mentira. Por otra parte, Yami ya está completamente despierto y permanece atento a su digimon y a aquel hombre.

-Está bien. Sois Kurayami Kimura, el Elegido de la Oscuridad, y BlackGatomon, su compañero digimon. Tienes un Dispositivo Digital negro y blanco, ligeramente ovalado y que se adapta perfectamente a tu mano, además se parece mucho al de Digimon Emperador, niño contra el que ya has luchado una vez en el Monte Mugen y al que detestas por cómo maltrata a los digimons. Además pasasteis un tiempo en la Ciudad Factorial y encontrasteis el Emblema de la Oscuridad junto con una extraña leyenda en el Templo del Dispositivo del Bosque Amida. Tras eso vinisteis a Server, rescatasteis a unos digimons en la Aldea Agumon, antigua Aldea Koromon, y os entrenasteis con Piximon, ahí es donde os perdí la pista, hasta ahora claro.- Genai sonríe ante la confusión que muestran los rostros de sus interlocutores.

-¡¿Cómo has…?!- Yami es incapaz de terminar su frase porque Genai le interrumpe.

-Os llevo siguiendo la pista desde que aparecisteis en la Isla File y os he venido investigando desde entonces, al principio tenía mis dudas, pero todos los digimons con los que he hablado, los Biyomons, Andromon, Gigadramon, Megadramon, Leomon, Meramon, Frigimon, Centarumon, Whamon, Agumon, Tentomon y Piximon, coincidían en una cosa, sois buenos, y Leomon, Centarumon y Piximon sabían perfectamente quienes erais, así que decidí que erais de fiar.- Genai sonríe ante la perplejidad de Yami y BlackGatomon. -Bueno, es comprensible que estéis confusos, pero he venido a pediros algo. Creo que habéis conocido ya a los demás Niños Elegidos, ¿no?- Yami asiente torpemente. -Explicadme cómo fue.- La petición de Genai les suena extraña a los dos, pero después de demostrarles todo lo que sabe, ninguno cree que sea alguien malvado.

Y así, Yami le cuenta casi todo a Genai, cómo rescataron a Gatomon, cómo vieron a los otros pelear y cómo vieron el día anterior, a más niños peleando contra los siervos de Digimon Emperador.

-Por cierto, tengo una pregunta.- Yami siente curiosidad por una cosa, algo que le venía rondando la cabeza desde que conociese a los demás Elegidos. -¿Por qué puedo entender a Kari, T.K. y Davis cuando están aquí si hablan Japonés?- Sorprendentemente, Genai sonríe y asiente como si se esperase la pregunta.

-Pues porque ni ellos hablan Japonés ni tú hablas Inglés. Cuando venís al Mundo Digital, habláis en el idioma de este mundo, el DigiCódigo, por eso también eres capaz de entender las letras que aparecen en las ruinas como las del Templo del Dispositivo. Y ahora el que tiene que pediros un favor soy yo, necesito el Anillo Sagrado de Gatomon.- Genai formula su petición en un tono casi de disculpa, pero Yami ya había decidido confiar en él y se lo entrega.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?- Yami, pese a confiar en Genai, no puede evitar hacer la pregunta más evidente que se le viene a la cabeza, aunque no fuera más que curiosidad, quiere saber el por qué de tan extraña petición.

-Para ayudar a los otros Elegidos, tú tienes tu Emblema, pero ellos no, ellos los tuvieron que usar hace un par de años para restaurar el equilibrio de este mundo, un equilibrio que ahora amenaza con romperse, por cierto.- Tras la breve explicación, Genai se esfuma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y deja a Yami y BlackGatomon con un palmo de narices.

Todavía un tanto confusos por lo que acaba de suceder, Yami y BlackGatomon contemplan la salida del sol que indica que deben apresurarse para que Yami llegue a tiempo a clase. Así, tras tomar un breve, y un tanto escaso, desayuno, Yami se va sólo al Mundo Real porque BlackGatomon decide quedarse y comenzar la construcción de una cabaña en condiciones.

-Buenos días chicos.- Yami había salido en un callejón cercano a un parque y por el camino se encuentra con Davis y Kari que van juntos a clase.

-Hola Yami.- Ambos responden al unísono, pero el tono de Davis parece un poco apagado.

-No sabía que vivieras por aquí. ¿Dónde vives?- La inocente pregunta de Kari pilla desprevenido a Yami que se azora un poco antes de contestar.

-Bueno, por aquí cerca, yo…-

(¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué hago? No puedo decirle la verdad pero tampoco puedo mentirle, maldita sea mi suerte.)

-*Oye, me parece increíble que tenga que decir yo esto pero… vamos a llegar tarde.*- Davis, en Japonés, le dice algo a Kari y los dos salen corriendo aunque Kari le dice a Yami, que se había quedado estupefacto en medio de la acera, por qué y él les sigue.

**···**

Tras el duro día de clase, Yami regresa al Mundo Digital como ya había hecho el día anterior y corre a reencontrarse con BlackGatomon, que ha avanzado bastante en la construcción de la cabaña.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Yami deja su inseparable portátil posado en el suelo y se acerca a BlackGatomon con ánimo de ayudarle, pero éste se retira y niega con la cabeza.

-Creo que deberíamos buscar a los Elegidos otra vez, ayer vinieron al Mundo Digital después del colegio, es posible que hoy hagan lo mismo.- Entonces, y sin previo aviso, BlackGatomon se pone en marcha, dando por supuesto que Yami le va a seguir. Y, en efecto, así es, Yami vuelve a recoger su portátil y sigue a BlackGatomon.

-¿Qué te parece si, en lugar de eso, vamos a ver a Piximon?- La sugerencia de Yami no cae en saco roto pues BlackGatomon acepta de buen grado, al fin y al cabo, el bosque de Piximon queda cerca de donde están y es muy posible que el hada digimon sepa algo acerca de aquel extraño personaje llamado Genai. Por tanto, tras decidir su destino, los dos se ponen en marcha a través del bosque que los separa de aquel desierto donde se encuentra el oasis de Piximon. Las caminatas por el desierto siempre habían sido duras, muy duras, pero ésta resulta un poco menos dura porque se habían preparado debidamente y están muy contentos, en especial Yami. Así que, manteniendo una amena conversación, los dos amigos llegan casi sin darse cuenta al pequeño oasis de Piximon, e inmediatamente son atacados.

-¡Bombas Picadura!- Unos pequeños proyectiles impactan contra BlackGatomon y lo dejan K.O. Yami levanta la vista sorprendido, pues aquella voz le resulta muy familiar y, en efecto, cuando ve quién es su atacante, se confirman sus sospechas. Piximon lleva un pequeño Anillo Maligno sujeto a una de sus patas y les mira con esos ojos rojos tan inquietantes.

Pero Piximon no es lo único que ha cambiado en aquel lugar, Yami enseguida se da cuenta de que su Dispositivo brilla intensamente, parecido a como brillaba el día que encontrara el Emblema de la Oscuridad, en la pantallita del Dispositivo ha aparecido un punto negro que ahora Yami mira con detenimiento, un punto negro que más o menos apunta a la cueva donde habían tenido aquellas extrañas visiones. Yami agarra a BlackGatomon en brazos, y corriendo todo lo rápido que puede, esquivando los constantes ataques de Piximon, se mueve entre los árboles, intentando atajar hasta la dichosa cueva, saltando de vez en cuando para no tropezar con alguna raíz sobresaliente del suelo o alguna roca particularmente grande. Sin embargo, Piximon vuela muy hábilmente entre los árboles y, aunque no puede atacarles porque Yami no sigue un camino recto, sí que les sigue muy de cerca.

Por fin, Yami consigue llegar a la cueva, pero algo es distinto, cuando entra, su Dispositivo brilla de forma potentísima e ilumina toda la cueva con su negra luz, permitiéndole ver el interior bañado de un brillante fulgor oscuro.

La cueva es de paredes negras, o al menos lo parece, y también parece muy profunda. A medida que avanza, Yami se da cuenta de que Piximon ya no les persigue, a lo mejor sólo él puede entrar, a lo mejor esa cueva tiene algo que ver con la Oscuridad, pero… ¿Por qué no había sucedido aquello mismo la otra vez?

Fijándose en la pantallita de su Dispositivo y con BlackGatomon aún en brazos e inconsciente, ve cómo el punto negro se va acercando al centro, lo que quiere decir que cada vez está más cerca. De repente, Yami tropieza con un pequeño pilar de roca negra que brota del suelo con una especie de huevo encima, este pedestal es similar al que había visto en el templo del Dispositivo y se confunde perfectamente con el resto del entorno, dando así la sensación de que no está ahí.

El DigiHuevo es negro con dos finas franjas moradas onduladas que lo rodeaban, parece tener unas patas diminutas y terminadas en garras muy afiladas y unas alas negras y pequeñas le salen de los costados, grabada en el centro del DigiHuevo, refulge la brillante media luna que representa la Oscuridad y que también aparece en su Emblema.

Yami apoya sus manos sobre él suavemente y tira gentilmente para levantar el DigiHuevo que libera una luz negra que baña a BlackGatomon e inmediatamente lo hace despertar y el DigiHuevo desaparece de las manos de Yami.

-¡BlackGatomon ArmoDigievoluciona en…!- Yami contempla cómo su digimon se ilumina y se transforma lentamente en una especie de tigre alado completamente negro, como la piedra que recubre la cueva, con una armadura también negra pero extrañamente más luminosa y clara, que además está salpicada con marcas moradas como de arañazos o cortes. Aquel nuevo digimon lleva una máscara cubriéndole la cara, una máscara perfectamente ajustada a su cabeza y que da la sensación de ser un ardiente fuego negro y rojo. En la frente de la máscara, Yami ve la marca de la Oscuridad y sus patas delanteras terminan en unas afiladísimas garras metálicas de apariencia muy peligrosa.

-¡… Garmmon, de la Oscuridad impenetrable!- Ante Yami está aquella forma digievolucionada de su compañero, un digimon bastante imponente que lo mira fijamente.

-Vamos Yami, sube.- La voz de Garmmon es fría pero amable, y Yami no duda ni un instante, aquel sigue siendo su amigo, da igual cuánto cambie.

Los dos salen juntos, uno a lomos del otro, volando de la cueva, fuera les espera Piximon, y, una vez en el aire, también ven una Torre Oscura en las cercanías, una torre en la que no se habían fijado antes por culpa de los árboles.

-¡Bombas Picadura!- Piximon les vuelve a lanzar aquellos proyectiles, pero esta vez, Garmmon es más ágil y los esquiva sin dificultad. Dando un giro completo en el aire, Garmmon se sitúa mirando a Piximon.

-¡Fuego Fatuo!- Unas llamas azules y siniestras brotan de la boca de Garmmon pero Piximon tampoco es un inútil y las evita grácilmente para volver a atacarles, esta vez utilizando su pequeña lanza. Sin embargo, Garmmon muerde con fuerza la lanza y se la arrebata de las manos a Piximon para lanzarla lejos y contraatacar con ferocidad.

-¡Garras Demoníacas!- Aunque en un principio parece que el ataque de Garmmon va a ser suficiente, enseguida Yami sale de su error pues Piximon, con un extraño movimiento de sus manos, crea una especie de escudo invisible delante de sí mismo y que detiene las enormes garras de Garmmon.

-Garmmon, esto no funciona, tenemos que destruir la Torre.- La sugerencia de Yami es enseguida llevada a la práctica por Garmmon, que aprovecha que Piximon ha ido a buscar su lanza para dirigirse a la torre con un vuelo veloz pero muy estable. -¿Cómo la destruimos?-

-No te preocupes.- Entonces el digimon se queda quieto en el aire y sus alas comienzan a brillar. -¡Alas de Perdición!- En una pasada tan veloz que Yami casi se resbala de su lomo, Garmmon corta limpiamente la Torre Oscura en dos con sus alas, que ya han dejado de brillar. Es entonces cuando ven a Piximon volver con su lanza en alto pero sin Anillo Maligno y con los ojos normales.

-¡Me habéis liberado, pi!- Piximon parece muy contento y, junto con Garmmon y Yami, desciende al nivel del suelo, donde Yami se desmonta y Garmmon vuelve a ser BlackGatomon.

-¿Por qué has vuelto a tu cuerpo Maduro?- Yami está aliviado pues, en el fondo, prefiere más a su compañero así que no como un tigre infernal alado recubierto de una armadura dura y fría como el hielo.

-Porque esa es su forma más estable, pi. Pero eso no importa ahora, pi. ¿Cómo habéis hecho eso, pi?- Piximon parece muy sorprendido pero también agradecido por aquel conveniente suceso.

-No tengo ni idea, todo sucedió cuando…- Yami rebusca a su alrededor esperando encontrar el DigiHuevo, pero lo que encuentra es una pequeña máquina, para mandar mensajes, tirada en el suelo a su lado, al abrir la tapa, Yami ve en la pantalla la imagen del DigiHuevo de la Oscuridad y enseguida se da cuenta de que aquella máquina tiene guardados los datos de su DigiHuevo. -El caso es que encontré un DigiHuevo en esa cueva en la que nos entrenamos la otra vez, verás, cuando entré esta vez, mi Dispositivo iluminó la cueva y pude caminar sin problema por ella hasta que topé con un pedestal sobre el que descansaba el DigiHuevo de la Oscuridad. Cuando lo cogí, una luz iluminó a BlackGatomon y se convirtió en Garmmon.- Yami le enseña a Piximon la imagen del DigiHuevo que aparece en el aparato recientemente descubierto y éste se queda un tanto asombrado.

-Nunca había visto nada parecido, pi. De todas manera, ¿para qué habíais venido, pi?-

-Un tipo muy extraño nos visitó esta mañana, dijo que había hablado contigo y con otros digimons que nos conocen, se llama Genai.- Esta vez es BlackGatomon el que responde a la pregunta de Piximon, tras su digievolución, parece haber vuelto completamente a la normalidad pero Yami sigue bastante intrigado por aquella extraña forma que su digimon había adoptado.

-¡Ah, si, pi! Genai fue alguien muy importante hace muchísimo tiempo, pi, o al menos eso es lo que tengo entendido, pi. Pero no sé qué paso, pi, que acabó convertido en algo así como un ayudante de las Bestias Sagradas, pi.- Ante las caras inexpresivas que, irónicamente, expresan una confusión tremenda y que no han entendido nada, Piximon se apresura a aclarar lo que había dicho. -Las Bestias Sagradas son los digimons de cuerpo Supremo que guardan el equilibrio del Mundo Digital, pi, aunque hace muchísimo que no se las ve y algunos digimons han dejado de creer en su existencia, pi.- Por el tono de Piximon, está claro que él es uno de esos digimons que ya no cree en esos protectores.

* * *

-Pero las Bestias Sagradas no habían desaparecido, seguían existiendo. A nosotros nos ayudaron… después de que destruyésemos a once Deva y peleásemos contra Zhuqiaomon, pero nos ayudaron.- Takato parece bastante confuso y contrariado, pero Yami se arma de paciencia y le contesta.

-Mira, ya sé que no habían desaparecido, dentro de muy poco os explicaré lo que había pasado pero tenéis que dejar de interrumpirme cada poco…- Yami finge un tono un poco victimista que, evidentemente, ninguno de sus amigos se cree. -Ya que Takato me ha parado, voy a aprovechar para contaros una curiosidad, en el preciso instante en el que yo posaba mis manos sobre el DigiHuevo de la Oscuridad y lo levantaba, Kari y T.K. hacían lo mismo con sus respectivos DigiHuevos, Luz y Esperanza, no es algo realmente importante, pero sí que es bastante curioso dada la trascendental conexión que siempre ha existido entre nosotros tres. Bueno, el caso es que no conseguimos sacarle mucho más a Piximon, apenas sabía nada sobre Genai, pero sí que tenía razón en una cosa, había sido alguien importante, de hecho, era el único ser vivo, aparte de las Bestias Sagradas y Dragomon, que conocía la verdadera historia de los primeros Elegidos. Pero a eso iré mucho más tarde, por el momento, deciros que lo que viene a continuación está orientado la amistad que estaba creciendo entre los Niños Elegidos y yo.- Yami se reclina sobre el respaldo de su silla y reanuda tranquilamente la historia.

* * *

Está anocheciendo, Yami y BlackGatomon habían hablado durante un buen rato con Piximon y ahora vuelven a la cueva en la que pasaban la noche, al amparo de aquel bosque frondoso. Aún no han terminado la larga caminata por el desierto cuando empiezan a percibir algo parecido a interferencias a su alrededor, al principio no le hacen mucho caso y siguen caminando, ya están cerca del bosque y los dos están muy cansados, por eso, aunque normalmente se preocuparían por aquellas interferencias, continúan como si nada. No obstante, aquellas interferencias no cesan y parecen intensificarse a medida que se adentran en el bosque, llegan a ser tan intensas que, por un momento, a Yami le parece sentir la opresiva oscuridad de aquel mar que tan conocido le era. Sin saber lo que aquello significaba, Yami y BlackGatomon llegan por fin a la cueva, y descansan hasta el día siguiente, no tienen energía para nada más.

**···**

-Yami, ¿me estás escuchando?- Han pasado dos meses desde que Yami encontrara el DigiHuevo de la Oscuridad y ahora ya entiende y hablaba Japonés a un nivel aceptable. La mente del chico está perdida en sus propios pensamientos, por eso no oye a Kari cuando ésta le habla. -Tierra llamando a Yami, Yami contesta, contesta.- Por fin, el tono burlón de la voz de Kari saca a Yami de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- Yami se da cuenta de que están recogiendo sus cosas pues las clases ya han terminado y sólo quedan en clase él, Kari, Davis y T.K. con los que también había comenzado a trabar amistad tras tanto tiempo juntos.

-Madre mía, estás más despistado que Davis cuando intenta impresionar a Kari.- T.K. se ríe abiertamente pero Davis se sonroja un montón y comienza a balbucear algo.

-Bueno vale, dejad de pincharos ¿queréis?- Kari, con una sonrisa en los labios, intenta por fin pedirle a Yami lo que ella quería, así que vuelve a dirigirle la mirada. -Verás Yami, había invitado a Davis, T.K. y a otros dos amigos nuestros a mi casa esta tarde y me preguntaba si tú… también querrías venir.- Kari se sonroja un poco pero Yami no se da cuenta, puede que porque el sonrojo de Kari no tiene ni punto de comparación con el suyo propio o porque está demasiado sorprendido por la invitación.

-Va~vale.- Y así, Yami se levanta y mira por la ventana, entre las ramas de un árbol cercano, atisba unos ojos amarillos que sólo ve porque sabe que su compañero está allí.

-Bueno, entonces ven con todos nosotros, hemos quedado en encontrarnos con ellos fuera.- Diciendo esto, Davis se dirige a la puerta del aula y los demás lo siguen, como si siguiesen a su líder.

Al lado de la verja de entrada, una chica alta, probablemente mayor que ellos, y que Yami reconoce enseguida como aquella chica que tiene un Hawkmon y que posee el DigiHuevo del Amor, y un niño más pequeño que ellos, con el pelo corto, muy serio y que Yami sabe perfectamente que tiene un Armadillomon y el DigiHuevo del Conocimiento, les esperan con gesto impaciente.

-Mira Yami, estos son Yolei Inoue y Cody Hida. Chicos, éste es Kurayami Kimura.- Kari hace las presentaciones y todos se dan la mano amistosamente. Al igual que Kari, T.K. y Davis, ellos también llevan a sus digimons en brazos, como si fuesen peluches. Yami ya está acostumbrado a ver a los digimons de aquellos niños así, quietecitos como muñecos, le encantaría decirles la verdad, que no necesitan hacer aquello, pero ni tiene el valor suficiente, ni cree que sea lo más oportuno.

-Encantado de conoceros. Llamadme Yami, Kurayami no me gusta mucho.- Yami se fija en sus rostros, Yolei parece muy alegre y enérgica, además tiene una mirada muy distinta a la de Kari, aunque ambas muestran, normalmente, alegría, la de Yolei es más cálida y no hay ni un atisbo de las perpetuas preocupaciones que rondan los ojos de Kari. Cody, que debe tener unos nueve años, tiene una mirada estricta pero amable, una mirada que recuerda a las pocas veces que Yami había visto realmente serio a T.K, una mirada de profundo respeto.

-Encantado de conocerte.- Cody hace una ligera reverencia, confirmando las sospechas de Yami de que es muy estricto y respetuoso.

-Vaya eres bastante guapo para ser tan joven, me recuerdas un poco a ese chico tan inteligente… Ken Ichijouji.- Por otro lado Yolei parece menos seria y su comentario hace que Yami se azore un poco.

-Tú siempre estás igual, ¿eh? Además, Yami solo tiene un año menos que tú.- Davis le habla a Yolei en tono burlón y empiezan a discutir mientras caminan junto al resto.

-Bah, no te preocupes, siempre están igual.- Kari tiene un aire extraño, como si quisiera pedirle algo más a Yami y no se atreviera. Sin embargo, Yami decide no forzarla, prefiere que se lo diga cuando ella crea oportuno.

-Oye, ¿quién es Ken Ichijouji?- Aquel nombre le suena un poco a Yami de haberlo oído alguna vez, pero no consigue acordarse.

-Es un chico muy inteligente que le gusta a Yolei… Mira, cuando lleguemos a casa de Kari te lo podemos enseñar.- T.K. camina junto a Cody que está un poco callado, como pensando en otras cosas. Yami mira por el rabillo del ojo hacia los árboles de su izquierda y comprueba que BlackGatomon les está siguiendo muy sigilosamente.

-Yami…- Kari le llama la atención a la vez que le da una palmada en el hombro. -Dentro de poco es tu cumpleaños…-

-Pero si todavía falta un mes, qué exagerada eres.- Yami la interrumpe con una sonrisa, pero enseguida se da cuenta de que ha metido la pata, por la cara que pone Kari, supone que es aquello de lo que quería hablar. -Lo siento… continúa.- La sonrisa, que había flaqueado un poco, vuelve al rostro de Kari para sustituir al temporal ceño fruncido que había adoptado tras la interrupción de Yami.

-No pasa nada, mira, dentro de poco es tu cumpleaños y me gustaría prepararte una fiesta.- T.K., que obviamente estaba al corriente de aquello, dirige también su mirada hacia Yami que no se esperaba semejante petición, más que nada, porque aquellas cosas solían ser sorpresas.

-Sabes que si me lo dices ya no hay sorpresa ¿verdad?- Yami intenta ganar un poco de tiempo, la idea de una fiesta le parece genial pero lo había pillado desprevenido. Pese a su sorpresa, se da cuenta de que Davis también se había acercado con Yolei y estaban los dos escuchando atentamente. (Esto ya lo habían planeado…)

-Ya lo sé tonto, pero no quería que fuese una sorpresa, por si ya tenías planes, por eso también te lo digo tan temprano.- Kari parece un poco implorante y el resto permanece en silencio y expectante.

-Uhmm…- Yami se hace el interesante un ratillo, aunque ya tiene la respuesta preparada. -Me parece genial.- La sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Yami y su aceptación, ponen muy contentos a los demás, incluso a Yolei y Cody que acaban de conocerlo.

(Cómo me gustaría contarles todo pero… con Digimon Emperador haciendo de las suyas, seguro que pensarían que estoy aliado con él, o algo.)

Cuando por fin llegan a casa de Kari, los chicos entran y saludan a la señora Yagami para después dirigirse al cuarto de Kari y su hermano.

-Parece que Tai aún no ha llegado.- Kari y los demás se sientan y Yami le deja su ordenador a T.K. para que le enseñe a Ken Ichijouji.

-Mira, es éste. Es un as del fútbol, de los ordenadores y del kárate, además también le van muy bien los estudios, es increíble.- T.K. le devuelve el portátil a Yami con una foto de un chico de su edad, de pelo oscuro y ojos azules, Yolei tenía razón, se parece un poco a Yami, pero Ken Ichijouji tiene una pose prepotente y engreída igualita a la que…

-¡Ay, Dios!- Yami se pone en pie sorprendido y sujetando el ordenador todavía en brazos. Aquel chico es Digimon Emperador, su pose es inconfundible, el gesto de desprecio en sus labios, escondido en aquella foto bajo una sonrisa falsa como la que le había dirigido a Leomon en la cima del Monte Mugen… Además tiene un aire de tanta arrogancia que Yami no alcanza a comprender por qué los otros no se habían dado cuenta.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Los demás parecen un poco asustados y preocupados por su reacción. Yami no sabe qué hacer, cómo salir del lío en el que se ha metido solito, está tan nervioso que no alcanza a darse cuenta de que incluso los digimons lo observan impertérritos con un gesto de ligera sorpresa.

-Hola, mamá. ¿Ha llegado Kari?- Por suerte, Tai acude en el momento justo para distraer la atención de todos.

-Sí, ha invitado a unos amigos, están todos en vuestro cuarto.-

-Mejor, tengo que hablar con todos ellos…- Las últimas palabras de Tai se oyen como un murmullo al otro lado de la puerta y, justo entonces, ésta se abre y Tai, aún mirando para otro lado entra.

-Tengo que deciros una cosa que me ha contado Izzy, es sobre vuestros Disp…- Al girar la cabeza, Tai se fija en Yami y se calla enseguida, había estado a punto de mencionar los Dispositivos Digitales, algo que Yami y el resto saben perfectamente. -En fin que va a venir dentro de poco, ¿quién es éste?- Quizá fuese por la sorpresa, o porque ha estado apunto de meter la pata de forma descomunal, pero el tono de Tai suena entre apurado y molesto.

Kari, entre toda la confusión creada por Tai, decide intervenir y se pone de pie junto a Yami. -Es un amigo nuestro.- Y le da un codazo al Elegido de la Oscuridad en el brazo para que reaccione.

-Me llamo Kurayami Kimura pero prefiero que me llamen Yami, mucho gusto.- Yami le tiende la mano a Tai, que le da un apretón de manos un poco torpe.

-Yo soy Taichi Yagami pero puedes llamarme Tai.- Tai todavía está perplejo por la presencia de aquel chico, pero la rudeza ha desaparecido de su voz.

Tai decide quedarse allí con ellos esperando a Izzy, de vez en cuando le echa alguna que otra mirada a los digimons y sonríe ligeramente.

-Bueno Yami, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?- Habían estado hablando durante un buen rato, riéndose todos y Yami se había mostrado muy interesado en conocer mejor a Tai, Yolei y Cody. Ahora es su turno de preguntarle a Yami, y Tai es el primero en empezar.

-Bueno, me encantan los ordenadores…- Yami se dispone a explicar, pero Tai le interrumpe.

-Ya ¿a quién no le gustan los videojuegos?- Tai parece demasiado impetuoso a veces, tan decidido que en ocasiones no se para a pensar en los demás, tal y como le había comentado Kari, pero la chica también le había dicho que su hermano había madurado mucho desde que tuviera once años, Yami sabe a lo que se refería, a los digimons, pero claro, no podía decir que lo sabía.

-Bueno sí, me gustan los videojuegos, pero normalmente lo uso para programar o…- La explicación de Yami se ve, esta vez, interrumpida por la llegada de Izzy.

-Buenas tardes señora Yagami.- La voz de Izzy les llega desde la entrada y enseguida aparece en el umbral.

-Hola Izzy.- Todos le saludan al unísono excepto Yami, que se había puesto de pie para presentarse, desde que se enterase de que Izzy también era un apasionado de los ordenadores, había estado esperando con ansia el momento de conocerle.

-Tu debes de ser Izzy, me han hablado de ti, yo soy Kurayami Kimura.- Esto es completamente cierto, desde el primer día, Kari, tras enterarse de las aficiones de Yami, le había hablado bastante de Izzy. Un Izzy que ahora parece un poco confuso.

-Vaya, bueno, encantado de conocerte, yo me llamo Koushirou Izumi aunque, como ya pareces saber, todo el mundo me llama Izzy.- Izzy le estrecha la mano a Yami y se fija enseguida en el ordenador portátil que Yami le había dejado a Kari. -¿Es tuyo, Kurayami?- Izzy le pregunta señalando el portátil.

-Si, y por favor, llámame Yami.- Yami e Izzy se sientan juntos entre Kari y Tai y la chica le devuelve el portátil a Yami que se lo pasa a Izzy. -Me han dicho que a ti también te encanta la informática.- Izzy sonríe ante la frase de Yami y le mira con un brillo de nostalgia en los ojos mientras pasa su dedo índice sobre la manzana en relieve que el portátil tiene detrás de la pantalla.

-Sí, yo tengo uno parecido a éste, aunque el mío es amarillo y blanco no negro y gris.- Durante un rato, Yami e Izzy se abstraen del resto mientras Yami le enseña algunas de las cosas que había creado con aquel ordenador, los demás les miran sonriendo hasta que Tai decide intervenir.

-Oye Yami.- Ya está atardeciendo cuando Tai se levanta. -Acompáñame un segundo, quería enseñarte una cosa.- Tai le da una palmada en la espalda a Yami que le acompaña fuera y, sin que Yami le vea, les hace una señal al resto.

* * *

-Esa señal era obviamente para que Izzy les contase a los chicos lo que había ido a decirles.- Tai aclara lo que Yami acaba de contarles al resto, aunque los que habían estado presentes no necesitaban tal aclaración.

-Si, estaba bastante claro.- T.K. habla mientras sigue tomando sus notas. -Oye Yami, tengo una duda, ¿por qué no nos dijiste quién eras? Me refiero a la verdad, no todas esas dudas que te invadían siempre, conociéndote, estoy seguro de que tenías un motivo mejor.- T.K. tiene razón pero Yami no se siente con fuerzas para admitir aquello.

Pese a todo, una mirada de Kari es suficiente para hacerle entender que necesita contarlo, que esto es más que una historia para T.K., esto es lo que le habían estado pidiendo sus amigos durante mucho tiempo, se está sincerando con ellos y tiene que hacerlo bien así que, tras respirar hondo y relajarse…

-Tenía miedo de vosotros, de vuestra reacción, de… de lo que haríais. Pensaba que me odiaríais como mínimo, incluso llegué a considerar la opción de que peleaseis contra mí como hacíais con Digimon Emperador. No estaba preparado, nunca lo he estado, ya sabéis cómo os enterasteis y sabéis perfectamente vuestra reacción. Yo nunca decidí contároslo, pero la necesidad voló mi secretismo en mil pedazos.- Yami no quiere, pero recuerda inevitablemente el rostro de la Kari de once años, aquel rostro que había visto durante el entrenamiento de Piximon y que más tarde volvería a ver, con aquella expresión que no podía soportar ver en su cara. Yami no era el único que se había quedado triste y en silencio, Kari, T.K., Cody y Yolei parecen muy arrepentidos y el resto mira a Yami con cara triste y con gesto de remordimiento.

Como intentando cambiar de tema, Henry le pregunta a Yami. -¿Qué te enseñó Tai?- Su tono denota poco interés pero su pregunta logra el efecto deseado, los demás parecen olvidarse de aquello y le vuelven a prestar atención a Yami.

-Bah, nada importante, creo que había sido un videojuego o algo así, ¿no?- Yami le pregunta a Tai que asiente todavía con aquel gesto triste en la cara, las miradas que todos le están echando a Yami siguen siendo tristes pero éste decide no ahondar en aquello, todavía no.


	9. 8: Luces y Sombras

**Capítulo 8: Luces y Sombras**

-Bueno, algunos pensaréis que aquel día había terminado, y estaréis totalmente equivocados, pues esa noche, fue el preludio de algo mayor, algo que llegaría a afectar gravemente a Kari y T.K. a corto plazo y que tendrá una importancia vital en el devenir del futuro. Y es que, por vez primera, BlackGatomon y yo fuimos atraídos al Mar Oscuro por la Oscuridad en sí misma y no por Dragomon.- Yami se ha apresurado a comenzar la historia en cuanto terminaron de llegar sus amigos, no quiere interrupciones porque aquello es muy importante. -Aunque eso no me impidió interrogar a Dragomon, que sabía mucho más de lo que me había contado hasta entonces, y de lo que me contaría esa vez.-

* * *

Yami sale de casa de Kari junto a T.K., Davis, Yolei, Cody e Izzy, con la sensación de que algo extraño está pasando, pero sin comprender por qué tiene esa impresión.

-Bueno chicos, yo me despido aquí.- Yami se despide del resto junto a un parque y se dispone a cruzarlo o, al menos, a hacer como que lo cruza, porque en cuanto los pierde de vista, BlackGatomon se baja del árbol en el que estaba y se une a Yami.

-He visto que te lo has pasado bien…- BlackGatomon está contento, se alegra por Yami pero hay algo en su voz que denota preocupación.

-¿Tú también lo has notado?- A Yami no se le escapa la preocupación de BlackGatomon, además, él lleva todo el día sintiendo algo extraño, algo que ya había sentido antes. Unas extrañas interferencias que parecían alterar todo a su alrededor, pero los demás no lo habían notado.

-Sí, no sé que es pero…- BlackGatomon y Yami se paran en el parque y miran alrededor, no hay nadie. Yami abre la puerta al Mundo Digital pero algo es distinto, no se ve aquel mundo al otro lado, solo se ve un mar de oscuridad. Al mismo tiempo, las interferencias se acentúan y la puerta se traga a Yami y BlackGatomon que se habían quedado paralizados por la sorpresa.

Yami cae sobre la arena del Mar Oscuro, aquel extraño lugar gobernado por Dragomon, el faro sigue oscureciéndolo todo con su fría luz.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Yami le pregunta a su compañero, mientras los dos se levantan, con un deje de miedo en la voz que, por otra parte, denota una curiosidad inusitada.

-No lo s…- BlackGatomon deja de hablar y contempla la enorme figura que ha aparecido enfrente de él y detrás de Yami.

-Yo puedo responder a esa pregunta.- Ante la potente voz de Dragomon, Yami se da la vuelta sobresaltado y casi se cae otra vez.

-¡Dragomon!- El grito de sorpresa de Yami es enseguida silenciado por el opresivo ambiente que reina en los dominios de Dragomon, un ambiente que, pese a haberlo experimentado otras veces, no le gusta nada a Yami, un ambiente que parece devolverlo a su niñez, a sus miedos e inseguridades.

-Has cambiado mucho, Yami.- Dragomon parece complacido por el supuesto cambio del Elegido de la Oscuridad, un cambio que él mismo no alcanzaba a vislumbrar.

-No ha pasado ni un año, no he cambiado tanto. Y al parecer sigo tan asustadizo como entonces.- Yami ya se ha recompuesto del susto inicial y ahora está frente a Dragomon con el Emblema de la Oscuridad alzado en el aire para mostrárselo a Dragomon. -Lo he encontrado y también he encontrado una leyenda que quizá olvidaste contarme.- Definitivamente, Yami se ha librado del miedo y mira desafiante a Dragomon, llevaba tiempo acumulando la indignación que le provocaba la actitud que Dragomon había tenido el primer día de su aventura.

-No, no me olvidé de contártela, te dije que tenías que descubrir por ti mismo por qué la Oscuridad es buena.- Dragomon parece ocultar algo, pero Yami no puede preguntarle nada porque el soberano de aquel lugar sigue hablando. -Supongo que el sacrificio de tu predecesor te causó una fuerte impresión.- Aplacado por aquel recordatorio de lo que había escuchado de Centarumon, Yami tan sólo asiente. -Eso no significa que tengas que repetir sus pasos…- Durante un largo momento, todos permanecen en silencio, Yami, con los puños apretados, no deja de pensar en lo que acaba de decir Dragomon, ¿por qué tenía que decirlo?

-Queríais saber por qué estáis aquí, ¿no?- La voz de Dragomon vuelve a retumbar en los oídos de Yami y aleja sus pensamientos fatalistas por un instante. -Es culpa del niño corrompido por la Oscuridad, ése que se hace llamar Digimon Emperador, Ken Ichijouji.- Las palabras de Dragomon siguen resonando en toda la zona y allí, golpeado por la suave brisa que parece envolver aquel lugar de forma perpetua, con la mente dándole vueltas a todo, en la paz de la Oscuridad, con el rugido de las olas rompiendo contra los acantilados y la luz del faro iluminando su rostro, la mente de Yami llega a una conclusión antes de que el propio Yami pueda darse cuenta.

(Corrompido por la Oscuridad… Ken Ichijouji… Digimon Emperador… Ken Ichijouji se convirtió en Digimon Emperador al ser corrompido por la Oscuridad, sí, pero hay algo más, su Dispositivo es… ¡Es igual que el mío! Oscuridad… Dispositivo Oscuro… Mar Oscuro… Yo encontré mi Dispositivo aquí, yo descubrí mi relación con la Oscuridad aquí, yo vine al Mar Oscuro… ¡Su Dispositivo es como el mío! Él y yo fuimos los primeros en conseguir un Dispositivo así… Un Dispositivo lleno de Oscuridad, el mío capaz de dominarla, el suyo, corrupto, capaz de producirla… ¡Sólo yo puedo resistir los encantos de la Oscuridad!)

-¡Ha estado aquí! ¿Verdad? Ken Ichijouji consiguió aquí su Dispositivo Oscuro, por eso se convirtió en Digimon Emperador, la Oscuridad de este lugar lo corrompió, a mí no me afecta porque soy el único que puede resistirse pero él…- Yami está muy emocionado, no son buenas noticias si está en lo cierto, pero el mero hecho de saber más es suficiente para él, eso le acerca más a solucionar el problema.

-Tienes razón a medias Yami. Es cierto que fue aquí donde Ken Ichijouji pasó a ser Digimon Emperador, pero la Oscuridad que reina aquí no es capaz de poseer a nadie yo me encargo de que así sea, él fue poseído por su propia Oscuridad, la Oscuridad que había en su corazón, porque, al igual que tú, nunca se había sentido querido, siempre había estado sólo, pero él, ante este ambiente opresivo, sucumbió a sus emociones más terribles y humanas, y pasó a convertirse en un ser lleno de odio, rabia y arrogancia.- Esa explicación está muy bien, pero no explica por qué Ken llegó al Mar Oscuro, algo que a Yami no le pasa por alto, sin embargo, Dragomon continúa hablando. -Los Elegidos son tremendamente sensibles al poder de la Oscuridad, por eso cualquiera de vosotros puede venir aquí, y algunos sois más propensos que otros a caer en la Oscuridad, obviamente, tú eres el más propenso de todos, pero uno de los Elegidos te sigue bastante de cerca y estoy seguro de que te imaginas quién puede ser.- Yami se detiene a pensar aprovechando la pausa de Dragomon, tiene una ligera sospecha pero que fuese cierta supondría una tremenda ironía.

-Kari…- El murmullo apenas audible de Yami llega perfectamente a los oídos, no solo de Dragomon, sino que también llega a los de BlackGatomon que permanece en silencio, escuchando la conversación entre su compañero y el Soberano del Mar Oscuro.

-Exacto, Yami. La Elegida de la Luz es, después de ti, la más sensible a la Oscuridad. De todas maneras, no es eso lo que importa ahora.- Puede que a Dragomon no le parezca importante, pero Yami no puede dejar de pensar en qué le sucedería a Kari si fuese al Mar Oscuro. -Digimon Emperador está usando la Oscuridad que llena este mundo para crear sus Torres de Oscuridad y deshacer el Equilibrio entre los mundos, aunque dudo sinceramente que él sepa lo que hacen esas Torres.- A la mente de Yami llega la imagen de aquella Torre Oscura dentro del faro que ilumina el Mar Oscuro, aquello que habían visto en su entrenamiento era cierto después de todo. -Por eso has acabado aquí, el desequilibrio es cada vez mayor y pronto también afectará a los demás Elegidos.-

-Le detendré, recuperaré a Ken Ichijouji, haré lo que haga falta.- Yami está decidido a ser él el que lo consiga y Dragomon parece muy orgulloso.

-Si que has cambiado, no físicamente, pero ahora eres mucho más fuerte, te has endurecido, no tienes nada que envidiar al resto de Elegidos, Yami, pero recuerda que no deben saber quién eres hasta que no estés seguro de que están preparados.- Dragomon se dispone a marcharse, pero Yami le detiene con un grito.

-¡Espera! Tengo muchas preguntas. ¿Por qué Ichijouji pudo venir aquí antes que yo? ¿Cómo sabré cuando están preparados los demás? ¿Cómo puedo controlar el poder de la Oscuridad?- Las preguntas de Yami salen de su boca una tras otra, sin darle tiempo a Dragomon para reaccionar.

-Tienes muchas preguntas Yami, pero yo no sé la respuesta a todas. Si Ichijouji llegó antes a este mundo que tú, fue únicamente porque su sensibilidad para con la Oscuridad aumentó de alguna forma que yo desconozco. En cuanto a tus otras preguntas, sólo tu sabrás cuando estén preparados y, para controlar el poder de la Oscuridad debes aceptar que lo tienes, dejar de temerlo, algo de lo que, al parecer, aún no has sido capaz.- Sin más dilación, Dragomon se aleja al mismo tiempo que Yami y BlackGatomon desaparecen para reaparecer en el Mundo Digital, en la Isla File de nuevo, como al principio. Esta vez se encuentran cerca de la Ciudad Factorial, pero ya es de noche, así que deciden entrar en aquella ciudad para pasar la noche al amparo de la cúpula, sin fijarse en que, tapada por multitud de rascacielos, una Torre de Oscuridad se alza en medio de la ciudad.

Cuando llegan al borde de la cúpula, los Guardromons guardianes se interponen en su camino.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué os pasa?- La pregunta de BlackGatomon queda respondida cuando Yami y él se fijan mejor en los Guardromons, alrededor de las válvulas que tienen en el pecho hay un Anillo Maligno.

-¡No, aquí no! ¡DigiHuev…!- Un golpe seco en la cabeza deja K.O. a Yami antes de que pueda hacer digievolucionar a BlackGatomon. Un golpe propinado por Andromon que lleva uno de los terribles anillos sujeto al cuello.

-¡Andromon! ¡Despierta!- BlackGatomon esquiva con gracilidad el ataque de Andromon, pero sabe perfectamente que no podrá ganar si se presenta todo el Ejército del Imperio Mecánico, además está terriblemente cansado después de llevar todo el día siguiendo a Yami.

-¡Espada Espiral!- Con un golpe seco, Andromon crea una onda de choque que golpea fuertemente a BlackGatomon, haciéndole un profundo corte en el pecho, y lo desmaya como antes había sucedido con Yami. -Llevadlos a las mazmorras, el amo Digimon Emperador decidirá qué hacer con ellos.- Obedeciendo las órdenes de Andromon, los dos Guardromons recogen los cuerpos inconscientes de Yami y BlackGatomon y los llevan a los calabozos en las profundidades de la ciudad mecánica.

Por suerte para Yami, el día siguiente es Sábado y nadie notaría su ausencia.

Yami despierta en una habitación semidestruida pero completamente sellada, el techo está surcado de parte a parte por una gran grieta, y parece más viejo que las paredes de metal de la celda. Parece que hayan construido una habitación en un lugar devastado y deprimente, las paredes son completamente lisas y de un metal plateado muy resistente, el suelo parece de piedra o tierra al igual que el techo y una sólida puerta cerrada los mantiene encerrados a él y a BlackGatomon en aquel angustioso lugar.

BlackGatomon está tirado en el suelo y parece haber estado sangrando porque un pequeño charco de un espeso líquido rojo se extiende bajo él, Yami se aproxima corriendo a su compañero y le da la vuelta. Respira, pero, efectivamente, BlackGatomon tiene las marcas de una profunda herida en el torso, y él no había podido hacer nada para ayudarle. Yami golpea con su puño el suelo de la celda, furioso consigo mismo y furioso con Digimon Emperador, pero más furioso aún con la maldita Oscuridad, ¿cómo podía algo que se suponía que era bueno generar tanto dolor? ¿Cómo podía alguien dudar de que la Oscuridad fuese el Mal? Durante un tiempo, Yami había pensado que tenía esperanza, que era verdad que la Oscuridad podía salvar aquel mundo, pero era todo mentira, la Oscuridad había corrompido a Ken Ichijouji y lo había transformado en alguien horrible, la Oscuridad es capaz de dominar a digimons buenos como Piximon y Andromon y obligarles a atacar a quienes eran sus amigos. Yami nunca había deseado deshacerse de su _preciada_ característica tanto como lo desea ahora, se siente maldito, mancillado, el último gran acto de la Oscuridad ha sido dejar malherido a su más fiel y querido amigo, a aquel que nunca le había fallado, a aquel que jamás le abandonaría, a aquel que tanto se preocupa por él… Yami llora desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo de BlackGatomon sin fijarse ni preocuparse en el paso del tiempo, llora para desahogarse, para liberar toda la tensión que lleva acumulando desde hace mucho tiempo. Antes nunca había tenido tiempo para flaquear, nunca se había podido permitir pararse a pensar en todo, a dudar de todo, Dragomon le había dicho que él podía controlar el poder de la Oscuridad, pero aquello no funcionaba, solo lo había conseguido una vez. Los digimons a los que conocía decían, creían que era bueno, que daba igual la naturaleza que tuviera, "un hombre debe ser juzgado por sus actos" había dicho Leomon, ¿y qué actos eson esos? Los de un cobarde, ni siquiera es capaz de plantarle cara a los demás Niños Elegidos, ni siquiera tiene el valor necesario para decirles la verdad, o para decirle a Kari lo que piensa. Yami se odia a sí mismo, la herida que tiene BlackGatomon ha conseguido empezar a tirar de un hilo que ahora se desgaja sin control, un hilo de desesperación, mentiras y engaños.

(Esto es lo que soy, todo el que me conoce no sabe más que mentiras acerca de mí, excepto BlackGatomon, él sí sabe cómo me siento y ahora está así, por mi culpa.)

La desesperación que se ha apoderado de Yami no se alivia cuando BlackGatomon despierta por fin y mira a su amigo, que llora en silencio sobre él.

-Yami, estoy bien, no te preocupes.- BlackGatomon se levanta notando un pinchazo en el pecho pero aún así le pone una mano a Yami en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

-No es solo eso, BlackGatomon, no hago nada bien.- Esto no es normal, BlackGatomon no puede creerse la manera en la que Yami parece haberse derrumbado, nunca antes le había visto tan mal. Aquel ya no parece el Yami decidido de los últimos tiempos, parece más bien aquel Yami de 6 años que lloraba en el sofá mientras sus padres discutían.

-Cuéntame que te pasa, por favor.- BlackGatomon también había pasado por momentos así, momentos en los que había dudado de todo, momentos que parecían haberse esfumado al encontrar a su compañero.

-Me pasa que… que… que soy incapaz de seguir así, Kari confía en mí, T.K. confía en mí, incluso Davis confía en mí, ¿y cómo les devuelvo esa confianza? Mintiéndoles, cada vez que miro a sus digimons y no les cuento la verdad, cada vez que me los encuentro aquí, en este mundo, y no les hablo, cada vez que hablo con ella y no le digo quién soy. Eso es lo que más me duele BlackGatomon, mantener estas malditas mentiras que hemos tenido que crear porque "no están preparados para aceptar la verdad", maldito Dragomon, no puede o no quiere contestar debidamente a las dudas que de verdad me importan.- Aunque Yami hace una pausa, BlackGatomon presiente, acertadamente, que ahí no acaban las dudas de su amigo. -Y luego está la Oscuridad, la maldita Oscuridad, que se supone que es buena pero que no hace más que salpicar este mundo de miedo, odio y dolor. Ojalá pudiera renunciar a esto, ojalá pudiera dejar de ser el Elegido de la Oscuridad y así poder ser plenamente sincero con mis amigos.- Las palabras de Yami son duras, son muy duras, y BlackGatomon las entiende a la perfección porque entiende a Yami, pero no puede renunciar a la Oscuridad, si lo hace, eso significaría que renunciaría a sí mismo.

-Yami, la Oscuridad es parte de ti, no puedes renunciar a ella, no puedes renunciar a ti mismo…- Mientras BlackGatomon habla se oye el estruendo de la lucha en el exterior, pero ninguno presta atención a aquel ruido.

-¿Por qué? Dime una sola cosa buena que haya hecho la Oscuridad por este mundo, una sola.- Yami parece enfadado, pero no con su amigo, está indignado y molesto, pero él sabe que no es culpa de BlackGatomon.

-Lo salvó una vez y…- BlackGatomon duda por un momento. -De no ser porque eres el Elegido de la Oscuridad nunca nos habríamos conocido, puede que eso no importe mucho para el Mundo Digital, pero a mí sí, todavía recuerdo cómo era todo antes de que llegases.- Ante los argumentos de BlackGatomon, Yami se queda callado, sabe que en el fondo BlackGatomon tiene razón, pero todo ese dolor producido por su característica…

De repente el techo se derrumba y BlackGatomon agarra a Yami a tiempo para salvarle de ser aplastado, los dos quedan semisepultados por escombros y cascotes, pero se levantan sin problemas, han esquivado la mayor parte de los daños. Ante la perspectiva de la libertad, BlackGatomon parece animarse, pero Yami continúa alicaído.

-Escúchame, sé que esto es duro, sé que tienes razón en mucho de lo que dices, pero no puedes dejar de luchar, el Yami que yo conocí nunca se rendía, no importaba cuán difícil fuera seguir, él siempre continuaba adelante, quiero volver a ver a ese Yami decidido y fuerte.- BlackGatomon tira del brazo de Yami pero no es necesario, éste vuelve a adoptar la mirada decidida que le había caracterizado hasta entonces y escala la montaña de escombros junto a su amigo, no se ha olvidado de todo lo que ha dicho, ni lo ha dejado atrás, pero BlackGatomon tiene razón y él no se rendiría ahora, cuando había encontrado tantas cosas por las que luchar.

Cuando por fin salen a la luz del sol, los dos comprueban que la Ciudad está siendo patrullada por todo el Ejército del Imperio Mecánico, como si buscasen algún intruso, y, quienquiera que fuese el intruso, debe de haber provocado una batalla lo bastante fuerte como para derrumbar una parte de la ciudad. Aunque Yami ya se imagina quiénes pueden ser aquellos que se han colado en la ciudad.

-Vámonos, BlackGatomon. No quiero encontrarme con ellos.- Obviamente, Yami se refiere a los otros Elegidos, y BlackGatomon sabe al instante que aquellos sentimientos expresados en la mazmorra siguen frescos en la mente de Yami. Los dos habían aprendido a moverse de forma sutil y subrepticia, evitando ser vistos por los demás, pero colarse entre las patrullas de aquel ejército resulta particularmente difícil. Sin embargo lo peor llega cuando alcanzan la salida de la cúpula. Pues allí, vigilando para que nadie salga, se hallan Gigadramon y Megadramon con sus cañones de energía preparados para atacar a cualquiera que se acercase.

-BlackGatomon, aunque estoy seguro de que podemos colarnos entre los dos, no quiero que Kari y los otros se topen con ellos, son dos digimons de cuerpo Perfecto y muy duros pero la última vez pudiste sobrevivir a un combate contra ellos, ¿crees que, como Garmmon, podrías derrotarles?- La pregunta de Yami se las trae, BlackGatomon no tiene ni idea de sus posibilidades reales ante aquellos pesos pesados del ejército.

-Sí, puedo hacerlo, pero quédate en tierra.- BlackGatomon, preocupado por la seguridad de Yami, no quiere ponerle en peligro metiéndole en medio de un combate a muerte tan peligroso y en el que existen tantas posibilidades de salir perdiendo.

-Ni hablar, estamos en esto juntos, no te voy a dejar solo ahora, como no te dejé solo contra Okuwamon.- Yami se niega a abandonar a su compañero y, sin más dilación, se prepara para el combate. -¡DigiHuevo Evolución!-

-¡BlackGatomon ArmoDigievoluciona en… Garmmon, de la Oscuridad impenetrable!-

Yami se sube a lomos de su digimon y Garmmon echa a volar hacia aquellas bestias que enseguida les apuntan con sus cañones. -¡Misiles Oscuros!- Al unísono, Gigadramon y Megadramon disparan su misiles contra Garmmon y Yami, pero con unas cuantas fintas hábiles en pleno vuelo, Garmmon los esquiva y prepara su propio ataque. -¡Fuegos Fatuos!- De la boca de Garmmon sale una llamarada azul que Megadramon esquiva sin problemas, sin embargo, eso no es más que una estratagema, ahora Garmmon está perfectamente situado entre los dos, y ellos le apuntan de nuevo con sus cañones.

-Yami, es imposible que consiga acercarme lo bastante para quitarles los anillos así que…- Yami sabe lo que significan las palabras de Garmmon, para ganar la batalla tienen que destruir a sus enemigos, no hay otra forma, aunque estén controlados por Digimon Emperador.

-Haz lo que creas mejor, Garmmon.- Yami acepta sin dudarlo la palabra de su amigo, consciente de que esto va a pesarles a ambos en la conciencia, pero sabiendo que es lo correcto.

-¡Misiles Oscuros!- Otro ataque al unísono, Garmmon vuela alto para esquivar los potentes misiles lanzados por los mandamases del Ejército del Imperio Mecánico, y esos mismos misiles acaban impactando en los propios Gigadramon y Megadramon, cada uno recibiendo el ataque del otro. Por eso Garmmon se había colocado entre ambos.

-Genial, pero parece que no es suficiente.- Yami tiene razón, aunque les ha hecho bastante daño, no ha sido, ni de lejos, suficiente para destruirles pues enseguida remontan el vuelo.

-Yami, necesito algo más, ninguno de mis ataques va a ser suficiente para derrotarles.- Garmmon parece un tanto desesperado mientras esquiva las terribles embestidas de sus enemigos, al parecer han decidido dejar de disparar.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos ni acercarnos a la Torre de Oscuridad.- Yami piensa, intentando abstraerse del constante bamboleo a un lado y a otro, arriba y abajo, los giros en el aire, los vuelos boca abajo. Es estresante, pero tanto giro ha conseguido que el Emblema de Yami se salga de su camiseta y cuelgue ahora a la vista. Esto le da una idea a Yami, si BlackGatomon digievolucionase al cuerpo Perfecto podría vencer, pero hacerlo supondría liberar el poder de la Oscuridad y Yami no cree estar preparado para ello.

Cuando se quiere dar cuenta, Yami se fija en que su lucha les ha llevado al otro extremo de la ciudad y, a lo lejos, donde debe de estar la entrada, ve dos digimons casi indistinguibles volando en círculos, peleando contra una marea de Guardromons. Tienen que ser ellos, deben de ser Kari y los demás, pero si han estado allí todo ese tiempo… ¿les habrán visto? No, hubiesen dicho algo, quizá acaban de llegar.

-Garmmon, tenemos que librarnos de éstos ya y marcharnos.- Yami quiere decirles la verdad a los chicos, quiere ir volando hasta ellos a lomos de Garmmon y contarles todo, pero sigue sin tener el valor necesario, así que opta por lo de siempre.

-¡Yami! ¡Han hecho un agujero en la cúpula!- Garmmon tiene razón, al esquivar a Gigadramon, éste ha chocado contra la cúpula produciendo un inconfundible sonido de cristales rotos.

-Pero no podemos irnos y dejar a los chicos pelear solos contra éstos.- Yami está decidido a acabar con aquello, sea como fuere. -Tienes que digievolucionar más.- La voz de Yami suena decidida, pero en su interior, es incapaz de aceptar la Oscuridad, los últimos sucesos han minado su confianza.

-Yami, no puedo, necesito que me des tu energía, no puede haber dudas en ti.- La voz de Garmmon se torna menos profunda a medida que desciende y vuelve a ser BlackGatomon.

-Pues tómala y digievoluciona, necesito que lo hagas BlackGatomon, es la única forma.- De repente, el Emblema de Yami comienza a brillar, pero no como había brillado cuando lo encontró, aquel brillo, aunque frío y negro, había llegado a resultar reconfortante, en su lugar, el brillo que despide ahora el Emblema es tétrico, terrorífico, como infernal. Yami se da cuenta de que aquello no está bien, pero es incapaz de detenerlo. BlackGatomon se eleva en el aire y una luz negra y terrible como la del Emblema baña todo su cuerpo.

-¡No lo hagas BlackGatomon!- La voz de Yami perfora los oídos de BlackGatomon, que se disponía a digievolucionar, pero se detiene, su compañero le pide parar así que, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal, rechaza toda aquella energía y cae al suelo inconsciente.

La energía rechazada por BlackGatomon se divide en tres y golpea a los seres vivos más proximos a ella, Yami, Gigadramon y Megadramon. Yami nota cómo aquella extraña fuerza le perfora a la altura del estómago y le atraviesa completamente, haciéndolo caer de rodillas por el dolor, no obstante, cuando mira hacia abajo, comprueba que ni sangra ni tiene ninguna herida. Está completamente intacto, pero el dolor había sido real, como había sido real el grito que había dado Yami y que había inundado las zonas más próximas de la ciudad. Pero Yami no se queda parado, pese al dolor que todavía le perfora el cerebro, un dolor que tiene más que ver con el mero hecho de recordar lo que acaba de pasar que con otra cosa, se levanta y mira hacia arriba, buscando con los ojos a Gigadramon y Megadramon, han desaparecido, al parecer, la oscuridad que no le había matado a él sí que los ha destruido a ellos.

En la lejanía, Yami oye pasos apresurados, pasos de varias personas acercándose, y unos pasos más pesados, como de un androide. Por instinto, pues no le da tiempo a reaccionar, Yami agarra a BlackGatomon y salta dentro de un túnel subterráneo cercano que se había derrumbado parcialmente por la pelea y que está al descubierto. Sin pararse y oyendo las voces de Andromon, Kari y Tai preguntarse qué diantres había pasado allí, Yami corre por el túnel sin parar, esquivando el cableado eléctrico que forra las paredes y que en ocasiones cruza el suelo, esperando que no se les ocurra bajar y seguir aquel túnel.

Tras una larguísima carrera con BlackGatomon en brazos, Yami llega por fin a una salida, y aparece lejos de la Ciudad Factorial, en lo que parece ser el Monte Panorama.

Por allí no hay ninguna Torre Negra aún y Yami se alegra de comprobar que Meramon está por allí cerca.

* * *

-Guau, debió ser bastante angustioso todo.- T.K. anota como loco todos los detalles de la historia mientras Yami hace una pausa para darle un respiro y dejar que los demás le hagan preguntas.

-Oye, ¿no se dio cuenta Andromon de que habías sido tú?- Joe parece extrañado por semejante hecho.

-Joe, recuerda que Andromon no sabía nada de que yo fuera el Elegido de la Oscuridad ni de que tuviese acceso a un poder que hasta yo desconocía.- Yami se arma de paciencia para contestarle porque no es aquella la pregunta que está esperando, una pregunta que sale de los labios de, no podían ser otros, Tai y Takato.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si BlackGatomon no hubiera logrado repeler toda aquella energía?- Casi al mismo tiempo, Tai y Takato, que habían tenido malas experiencias con digievoluciones forzadas, formulan la pregunta que Yami estaba esperando.

-Pues que, al igual que Greymon y WarGrowlmon, hubiese digievolucionado de manera… distinta, ninguna digievolución es mala, pero hay algunas más controlables y recomendables que otras. Por suerte para mí y para él, aquello no fue a mayores y nunca llegamos a saber como era la digievolución, digamos mala, de nivel Perfecto.- Yami está muy satisfecho de haber oído la pregunta precisamente de quienes la han formulado.

-¿Y por qué el poder de la Oscuridad actuó así? Decías que podías controlarlo y resistirte a él.- Esta vez es Ryo el que hace la pregunta, con el habitual aire de superioridad que solo unos pocos además de él pueden alcanzar.

-Para empezar, por aquel entonces no tenía ni idea de cómo controlar mi poder, además, me dejé llevar por un deseo egoísta, debía pensar en lo que podría pasarle a BlackGatomon si yo dudaba, pero no lo hice, le forcé a digievolucionar en contra de lo que él me había dicho, y estuvimos a punto de pagar las consecuencias de mi estupidez. Aquello me sirvió para que, en el futuro me mantubiese más calmado, de hecho, BlackGatomon no volvió a digievolucionar hasta que no acepté el poder que la Oscuridad me ofrecía, algo que hice cuando entendí por fin que aquel poder no era solo algo destructivo. Veréis, aunque es cierto que básicamente el poder de la Oscuridad es destructivo, igual que el de la Luz es regenerativo, todo depende de cómo los uses, todos tenemos un poder que nos confiere nuestra característica y, dependiendo de cómo lo usemos, puede ser bueno o malo.- Yami mira a T.K. que ya ha acabado de escribir y parecía impaciente porque continúe la historia. -Como ya os acabo de decir, tras los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en la Ciudad Factorial, me calmé bastante, decidí darle tiempo a las cosas, no forzar nada y dejar de luchar durante un tiempo, así me convertí en un mero espectador de lo que iban haciendo mis amigos, todavía ignorantes de que yo fuera como ellos, como espectador, presencié lo mal que lo pasó Tai cuando Digimon Emperador controló a MetalGreymon y del alivio que todos sentisteis cuando Davis, con ayuda del DigiHuevo de la Amistad, consiguió romper aquella Espiral Maligna, entonces decidí seguiros la pista más de cerca, en el Mundo Real os veía prácticamente todos los días y en el Mundo Digital os buscaba continuamente, pero claro, lo interesante solo sucede cuando nuestros planes fallan estrepitósamente y fue así, cuando perdí la pista de Kari, cuando se cumplió la primera visión que había tenido en mi entrenamiento con Piximon.-

* * *

BlackGatomon y Yami, tras un viaje bastante largo llegan al continente de Folder, el continente oriental del Mundo Digital, allí la influencia del Emperador es evidentemente menor que en el resto del mundo, aunque algunas Torres Oscuras han empezado a aparecer, los digimons más fuertes se han encargado de ir destruyéndolas, y algunos viejos conocidos como Birdramon o Kabuterimon han sido vistos varias veces ayudando a los que se oponían al Emperador, al menos eso es lo que les cuentan los Palmons de una aldea en medio del bosque que colinda con la costa.

Yami había intentado antes abrir puertas a ese continente pero por alguna razón, probablemente que nunca había pisado aquel lugar, había sido incapaz.

Ya está anocheciendo y los Palmons les ofrecen pasar allí la noche, Yami y BlackGatomon aceptan encantados, pues están bastante cansados del viaje y al día siguiente Yami cumple 11 años, algo para lo que Kari y los demás ya han preparado una fiesta.

3 de Junio de 2002, Yami se sienta al lado de Kari en clase, una Kari que hoy parece extrañamente cansada y triste pese a que había estado bastante alegre aquellos últimos días.

-¿Qué te pasa?- El profesor está explicando algo que parece importante, pero Yami se centra en Kari que, además de triste, parece algo más pálida de lo normal.

-¿Eh? No, nada.- La voz de Kari también suena más débil y, de repente, Yami ve perfectamente cómo aquellas interferencias que él mismo había sentido, afectan a Kari. Por un momento, Yami piensa que va a desaparecer, a irse al Mar Oscuro, y se levanta de su silla a la vez que T.K.

-¡Kari!- La chica no ha desaparecido, pero sus ojos reflejan ahora un miedo que Yami jamás había visto en ellos y está ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado, como si hubiera estado a punto de desmayarse.

-Yagami, si te encuentras mal deberías ir a la enfermería.- El profesor ha dejado de escribir en la pizarra y mira a Kari preocupado. -Kimura, acompáñala.- Yami se apresura a obedecer al profesor y agarra a Kari por el brazo y le pasa su otro brazo por la espalda para asegurarse de que no se cae por el camino.

Los dos caminan por el pasillo que lleva a la enfermería, pero Kari se detiene en la puerta.

-No, no necesito ir a la enfermería, necesito que me de el aire.- Kari sigue pareciendo débil pero Yami, que sabe perfectamente lo que le pasa, también es consciente de que ir a la enfermería no serviría de nada.

Así, Kari se suelta de Yami y comienza a caminar hacia la salida, tras un buen rato siguiéndola, Yami se sienta a su lado en un banco del patio.

(Tengo que decírselo. Pero te culpará de ello. Da igual, tiene que saber por qué le pasa esto. Seguro que ya lo sabe, no es tonta. Necesito ayudarla. No tiene por qué saber que la ayudas. Entonces ¿qué? Tan sólo ayúdala desde las sombras, siempre te has movido entre sombras.)

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?- Yami sigue preocupado, pero su batalla interior se ha inclinado del lado de su yo más discreto.

-No es nada, solo que a veces, me pasan estas cosas, tú no lo entenderías.- Kari intenta sonreír pero su cara se entristece aún más.

-¡Kari! Estás aquí.- T.K. llega corriendo y jadeando, parece muy preocupado. -¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, solo necesito a Tai, él…- Kari mira a los lados como esperando ver a su hermano. Ahora Yami entiende perfectamente lo que sucede, al parecer ésta no es la primera vez que Kari oye la llamada de la Oscuridad pero Tai la había protegido de aquello. Eso quiere decir que el Equilibrio del Mundo Digital está mucho más dañado de lo que Dragomon pensaba.

-¡Siempre Tai! ¡Tienes que dejar de depender tanto de él! ¿Cuándo vas a crecer?- T.K. que parece enfadado por la dependencia de Kari respecto a su hermano, se aleja bastante molesto.

-Kari, espérame ¿vale?- Aunque Kari no le responde, Yami confía en ella y se va detrás de T.K.

-¡Eh! No tenías que ser tan duro con ella. No tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando.- Yami está realmente enfadado, si T.K. supiese lo que es sentirse rodeado de Oscuridad y notar cómo las Sombras te llaman y te atraen hasta su frío mundo…

-¡Oh! ¿Y tú si que lo sabes?- Pero Yami no es el único enfadado, T.K. está completamente indignado porque aquel chico, que ni siquiera sabe lo que es el Mundo Digital, trate de darle lecciones.

-¡No, no lo sé! Pero es a eso a lo que me refiero, sólo ella sabe lo que es pasar por lo que está pasando, no sabes lo difícil que puede ser para Kari. ¡¿Te has parado a pensar que a lo mejor no es el mejor momento para echarle una reprimenda?!- Yami, que no tiene ganas de seguir discutiendo, se va corriendo al banco donde había dejado a Kari, sin darle tiempo a T.K. para replicar. Pero Kari no está sentada en el banco.

-¡Maldita sea!- Yami agarra su Dispositivo. -Necesito que me ayudes, necesito saber adónde ha ido, tengo que ayudarla.- El Dispositivo comienza a brillar de forma extraña y en su pantallita aparece un punto rosa. Yami se apresura a correr en dirección a aquel punto que debería ser Kari. Cuando por fin la encuentra, la ve parada, de pie, contemplando el río que transcurre por allí cerca, de repente, las alteraciones vuelven a aparecer y esta vez, Kari desaparece dejando atrás solo su mochila.

-¡NO!- Yami corre hacia la mochila de Kari, maldiciéndose por haberla dejado sola, culpándose a sí mismo de todo aquello.

-¡BlackGatomon!- La llamada de Yami no tarda en hacer acudir a su compañero.

-Yami, podrían verme…- La voz de BlackGatomon suena muy preocupada y alerta.

-Me da igual, tenemos que ir al Mar Oscuro, tengo que ayudarla, todo esto es por mi culpa.- Yami parece frenético, fuera de sí, y BlackGatomon se preocupa aún más.

-Gatomon ha salido corriendo probablemente para avisar a alguno de vuestros amigos, deberíamos irnos y dejar aquí la mochila de Kari.- BlackGatomon ve la mirada de enfado de Yami. -Tranquilo, podemos intentar abrir la puerta en el mismo sitio que conseguiste abrirla la última vez.- BlackGatomon tiene razón, y Yami lo sabe, aquello lo tranquiliza un poco, pero enseguida echa a correr de nuevo, en dirección al parque cercano donde había abierto una puerta al Mar Oscuro por primera vez.

Cuando llega saca su Dispositivo y su Emblema, allí no hay nadie y aunque lo hubiera, no le hubiese importado. Yami se concentra en aquellas cosas que lo conectaban de una manera muy estrecha a la Oscuridad, eso es lo que ahora necesita, necesita a la Oscuridad, necesita usarla para ayudar a Kari, necesita abrir una puerta.

De repente, todo parece desaparecer a su alrededor, y se ve transportado una vez más a un mundo en el que todo es Blanco o Negro, en el que las Luces se contrastan perfectamente con las Sombras, en el que la Luz casi no tiene poder ante una Oscuridad fría e impenetrable. De pie en lo más alto de aquel acantilado que rodea la playa, Yami ve enfrente de él un enorme templo al que apenas presta atención, pues se da la vuelta y, a lo lejos, arrodillada en la playa, está Kari, gritando, pidiendo ayuda, aquello que había visto durante el entrenamiento de Piximon era el futuro, es esto que ahora pasa delante de sus narices. Yami nota un calor en su interior, cerca de donde el Emblema de la Oscuridad brilla con fuerza.

-¡Tai! ¡Gatomon! ¡T.K.! ¡Davis! ¡Yami!- Aquella dulce voz tomada por el miedo, que Yami ya había oído antes, provoca que el chico sienta también miedo, un miedo irrefrenable que llena todo su ser, pero que acepta gustoso, como regocijándose en él, como si supiera que aquel miedo es lo único que lo aleja de la desesperación. Y el Emblema de la Oscuridad brilla más fuerte, y también brilla la propia Kari, y entonces las dos fuerzas, Luz y Oscuridad, una proveniente de Kari, la otra de Yami, convergen en un punto cerca del faro oscuro, y Yami contempla estupefacto cómo T.K., Gatomon y Patamon aparecen de la nada, en aquel punto en que sus dos energías han convergido. Y, como a cámara lenta, ve cómo T.K. se acerca a Kari, ve cómo hace digievolucionar a su compañero, ve cómo destruye la Torre de Oscuridad encerrada en el faro, y por fin nota todo el poder de la Oscuridad desatado, un poder que parecía haber estado debilitado por la influencia de la terrible luz de aquel faro. Yami nota en su interior un montón de sentimientos que había estado guardando para sí, rabia, odio, arrepentimiento, tristeza… pero se da cuenta de que eso no es todo, porque la destrucción de aquella Torre de Oscuridad también le ha despejado los sentidos y, por un momento, se ve capaz incluso de domar a la más terrible y absorbente Oscuridad. Sólo han pasado unas milésimas de segundo desde que T.K. destruyera la Torre Oscura y, tras experimentar un torrente indescriptible de emociones y sensaciones, Yami alza su Dispositivo en el aire, y ve cómo la Oscuridad del cielo se parte prácticamente en dos, dejando pasar una Luz preciosa que, por un instante, ilumina todo el Mar Oscuro, una Luz que Yami sabe a quién pertenece. Pero todo aquel esfuerzo es demasiado, Yami se siente debilitado, nota cómo las fuerzas le fallan, se arrodilla sobre la fría roca mientras BlackGatomon, a su lado, sigue asombrado por lo que acaba de pasar. Los párpados comienzan a pesarle, proveniente de aquella Luz, Yami ve un ángel, una visión tranquilizadora y, por una fracción de segundo, se siente en paz mientras cae definitivamente inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

-Aquel fue uno de los momentos más maravillosos de mi vida, lo había pasado fatal, pero aquella Luz que ya entonces sabía que pertenecía a Kari, era tranquilizadora, además empecé a comprender las virtudes de la Oscuridad, unas virtudes que terminaría de comprender un poco más tarde.- Yami tiene un extraño brillo en los ojso, como si aquella Luz se estuviese reflejando en ellos.

-¿Te perdiste la fiesta de cumpleaños que te habían preparado?- Los chicos están impresionados por la pasión que impregnaba las palabras de Yami según contaba los instantes finales de aquellos momentos tan cruciales, y Sora es incapaz de contener su pregunta.

-Casi, veréis, BlackGatomon me despertó en poco tiempo, pero yo seguía muy débil, sin embargo, tenía que acudir a casa de Kari, se lo había prometido, así que salí de allí sin pensarlo dos veces y aparecí prácticamente en la puerta de su casa, aunque llegaba tarde, golpeé la puerta suavemente. Cuando abrió, Kari parecía la misma de siempre aunque estaba un poco enfadada por mi retraso. No obstante, el enfado se le paso cuando me vió, mi apariencia exterior revelaba lo hecho polvo que estaba, y estuve a punto de volver a desmayarme allí mismo.- Yami sonríe ante aquel recuerdo pero Kari no le encuentra la gracia.

-Yo no me río, nos preocupaste un montón a todos, parecías un zombie, aquella noche Tai y yo insistimos en que te quedases a dormir, ¿recuerdas? Ni siquiera al día siguiente parecías haberte recuperado del todo, y claro, como no sabíamos lo que habías hecho, estábamos tremendamente preocupados por ti.- Kari le echa una mirada un poco de reproche y un poco de disculpa. Cuando se enteró de lo que Yami había hecho aquel día, no pudo más que sentirse aún más culpable por todo lo que pasaría después.


	10. 9: La caída del Imperio

**Capítulo 9: La caída del Imperio. El regreso de Ken Ichijouji**

-Hoy Ken será el protagonista, aparte de mí, de la historia. Os voy a contar cómo Digimon Emperador volvió a ser Ken Ichijouji, desde mi punto de vista, aunque no tuve un papel demasiado activo, sí que hice un par de cosas y fui testigo de la lucha final entre Magnamon y Kimeramon, una lucha que, por cierto, daría pie a preguntas muy importantes acerca de los Elegidos.- Yami está bastante emocionado, porque lo que había descubierto esos días era importantísimo para la futura historia de los primeros Elegidos.

-Entonces, ¿nos vas a contar la auténtica leyenda de los Elegidos?- Izzy tiene mucha curiosidad y parece impaciente por descubrir la verdad.

-Pues no, yo escuché la historia cuando tenía 19 años y será cuando lleguemos a esa parte cuando os la cuente.- Rika suelta una risa entre burlona y resignada y los demás resoplan y escuchan atentamente a Yami. Sólo Kari, que ya sabe todo lo que Yami les está contando, está un poco despistada. -Y ahora, si no os importa, comenzaré.-

* * *

Por fin ha llegado el verano, y con el verano, Yami ha decidido pasar más tiempo en el Mundo Real, con sus amigos, que en el Mundo Digital. Aunque todos sus planes se vieron trastocados cuando Kari y los demás planearon una acampada a la que no está invitado.

-Lo siento mucho Yami, pero es que…- Kari mira a T.K. como pidiéndole ayuda, no le está gustando nada tener que mentirle así a Yami pero habían decidido hace tiempo no contarle nada a nadie acerca de los digimons, y si se llevasen a Yami con ellos de _acampada_, descubriría irremediablemte quiénes son en realidad.

-Es que el coche de mi padre es pequeño y Tai, Matt e Izzy han insistido en venir con nosotros así que no cabríamos todos y… lo siento muchísimo.- T.K. le pone una mano sobre el hombro a Yami, sus disculpas son sinceras y en parte lo que dice no es mentira, pero T.K. tampoco disfruta precisamente mintiéndole a su amigo.

-No pasa nada, ya volveréis.- Yami está triste, pero sospecha por qué no quieren que vaya con ellos de acampada, después de todo, aquello coincide sospechosamente con un cese en las actividades de Digimon Emperador que, además, parece haber desaparecido completamente de la faz del Mundo Digital pese a que Ken Ichijouji se había fugado de su casa para, seguramente, acelerar sus planes de dominación.

-Tras despedirse de todos y decirle a Izzy que se pondría en contacto con ellos a través de Internet, Yami se reúne con BlackGatomon y, juntos viajan al Mundo Digital en el que Yami espera encontrar a sus amigos.

Los dos aparecen en una zona montañosa del norte de Folder, la única región de aquel continente que Digimon Emperador había conseguido controlar sin resistencia. Pero, como siempre últimamente, todo está en calma, pese a la presencia de multitud de Torres de Oscuridad, apenas hay digimons por los alrededores y, desde luego, el Emperador no ronda por ahí.

-Mira, creo que deberíamos empezar por el valle en el que hay tantas Torres juntas, tenemos que averiguar por qué las está concentrando tanto si antes solo usaba una por zona.- BlackGatomon ya le había expresado sus inquietudes a Yami antes, pero éste, que había notado el efecto que tenían las Torres Oscuras sobre el poder de la Oscuridad cuando siguiese a Kari hasta el Mar Oscuro, no tiene ninguna duda del motivo.

-Ya te lo he dicho BlackGatomon, esas Torres alteran el mismo poder de la Oscuridad, lo absorben y lo concentran en su interior, ya te lo he explicado mil veces.- Tras aquella terrible pero maravillosa experiencia en el Mar Oscuro, Yami había decidido investigar y analizar las Torres más a fondo y había descubierto que el poder de la Oscuridad se concentraba en ellas, por eso cuando T.K. derribó la única que había en el Mar Oscuro, Yami sintió todo aquel poder siendo liberado.

-Aún así, ¿estás seguro de que Digimon Emperador sabe para qué sirven? Quiero decir, ¿sabe que está desequilibrando este mundo y concentrando el poder de la Oscuridad? Después de todo, si está controlado por el Mal, es posible que no tenga ni idea de lo que en realidad está haciendo y que de verdad crea que esto es un juego.- Ante aquel razonamiento de BlackGatomon, Yami no puede hacer otra cosa que darle la razón, es muy probable que Ken Ichijouji sólo sea una marioneta como lo había sido el primer Elegido de la Oscuridad cuando lo tentaron las fuerzas del Mal.

-Vale, iremos a echar un vistazo, cuando te pones cabezota no hay quien te gane, ¿eh?- Yami sonríe al igual que BlackGatomon y camina entre las rocas hasta llegar a un risco desde el que se divisa perfectamente el amplio valle cubierto de Torres de Oscuridad. En la lejanía, Yami distingue algunas personas paradas frente a una de aquellas Torres.

-Mira, ellos también han pensado que sería una buena idea venir aquí.- BlackGatomon señala al grupo que forman Davis, Kari, Cody, T.K. y sus digimons y, aunque Hawkmon está con ellos, Yolei está ausente.

-Espera un momento, ¿dónde está Yolei?- La pregunta de Yami queda contestada cuando un grito inunda el valle y Hawkmon salta a un profundo y gran cráter que hay en el centro del valle. El grito era de Yolei.

-Ahí la tienes.- BlackGatomon parece entre divertido por el oportunismo con que Yolei había gritado y preocupado por lo que puede haberle pasado.

Pero la diversión se acaba cuando ven a Flamedramon derrotar a un Dokugumon y a Yolei salir de aquel cráter con Hawkmon, inconsciente, en brazos.

Todo el grupo se va a un bosque cercano mientras Yami y BlackGatomon les observan atentamente, tras un buen rato, Davis, T.K. y Cody se separan de la chicas y se alejan rápidamente del bosque.

-Quieres quedarte, ¿verdad?- BlackGatomon sabe que Yami, en lo más profundo de su corazón, desea quedarse y asegurarse de que Yolei y Kari no corren peligro, pero sabe que los chicos solo se separarían de ellas por un motivo de vital importancia.

-No, Kari es muy fuerte, ya viste aquella Luz, ¿no? Podrá proteger a Yolei sin problemas, creo que deberíamos seguir a T.K., Davis y Cody.- Un extraño brillo tiñe los ojos de Yami mientras habla. -Supongo que será más rápido si volamos ¿eh?- Así, cogiendo su Dispositivo con decisión, Yami grita las palabras mágicas. -¡DigiHuevo Evolución!-

Tras la digievolución de su compañero, el niño se monta sobre Garmmon y los dos se alejan volando en la misma dirección que habían tomado los chicos.

Tras un vuelo razonablemente largo, por fin los encuentra, están parados cerca del mar, contemplando una enorme fortaleza que se aleja volando, aquella tiene que ser la base de Digimon Emperador. Yami ve cómo Cody, a través del mar y con Submarimon, y T.K. por el aire, montado en Pegasusmon, se separan de Davis, que se queda en tierra con dos palmos de narices, y persiguen la base del Emperador.

-Tras ellos, Garmmon.- Volando muy alto, por encima incluso de las nubes, para no ser visto por Davis, Garmmon persigue a T.K. y Cody hasta que la fortaleza flotante de Digimon Emperador se detiene en medio del mar.

-Calculo que estamos cerca del punto medio entre Folder y Server y más o menos a la misma distancia de esos continentes que de la Isla File.- Garmmon le da a Yami una información aparentemente trivial, pero que, por alguna razón no sorprende al chico.

-¿No sientes nada?- La pregunta de Yami carece de sentido para Garmmon, que gira la cabeza preocupado. -¿No sientes la Oscuridad?- Aunque más concreta, la pregunta de Yami sigue sin tener mucho sentido y Garmmon niega lentamente con la cabeza.

-Tengo que encontrar el origen de este poder, adelántate un poco, ponte delante de la base.- Garmmon obedece a Yami y se detiene sobre un punto unos cuantos metros por delante de la base del Emperador. Sin previo aviso, y mientras T.K. sobrevuela con Pegasusmon la zona en la que están pero unos cuantos metros por debajo de ellos, un torbellino oscuro se forma rápidamente en el agua, Garmmon siente una gran fuerza proveniente de él y Yami se resbala de sus lomos y cae al vacío, más o menos, donde T.K. estaba un instante antes, pues ahora se dirige hacia la base flotante.

Garmmon baja a toda velocidad y consigue rescatar a su compañero sin que ni Cody ni T.K., que se habían perdido de vista, les vean. Garmmon asciende rápidamente otra vez y se dirige a Yami.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Sin embargo, Yami parece inconsciente, así que Garmmon se queda preocupado por su compañero sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Mientras piensa en algo que pueda hacer para despertar a Yami, Garmmon ve cómo Digimon Emperador desciende en un Mekanorimon y recoge datos de aquel torbellino, cuando el Emperador regresa a su base, Garmmon se fija en que algo más sale del torbellino, algo parecido a una sombra.

-Garmmon…- La voz de Yami suena débil pero Garmmon se alivia de que al menos se haya despertado. -Garmmon, tienes que…- Mientras Yami intenta articular las palabras, Nefertimon y Halsemon se acercan al lugar con Kari y Yolei a lomos, a su vez, una enorme compuerta se abre en la base del Emperador y un digimon enorme, y terrible echa a volar en dirección a ellas.

-Sigue a esa sombra.- La petición de Yami no es precisamente la que Garmmon estaba esperando, y, mirando a la sombra que se aleja hacia la Isla File, Garmmon le pregunta.

-¿Estás seguro? Esa cosa parece suficientemente fuerte para matar de un plumazo a cualquiera, ¿no deberíamos ayudar a los chicos?- Garmmon está tremendamente preocupado, pero en aquel corto rato, Yami parecía haber recuperado algunas fuerzas.

-No, hazme caso, tendrán que apañárselas solos. Esa sombra es…- Yami no termina la frase, simplemente se aferra a Garmmon que sale disparado en dirección a la Isla File, siguiendo a aquella extraña sombra que había salido del torbellino.

Cuando por fin alcanzan la Isla File, Garmmon y Yami ven explosiones a lo lejos, más o menos donde está la base del Emperador. Pero toda la atención de Yami está centrada en la sombra que parece esperarles en aquella playa.

Garmmon aterriza cerca de la sombra y ésta les habla con una voz de ultratumba, profunda y fría, pero cargada de Ira contenida y bien controlada.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si son el Elegido de la Oscuridad y su mascota.- El tono burlón de la sombra no intimida ni a Yami ni a Garmmon.

-¿Quién eres?- La pregunta de Yami es tan simple pero tan atrevida que la sombra se echa a reír. -¿Qué es lo que hay en ese torbellino?- La sombra cada vez ríe más fuerte, todo esto debe resultarle tremendamente divertido.

-El pobre chiquillo ha notado un poder que es incapaz de controlar y se ha desmayado, que pena. Y ahora intentas encontrar respuestas en alguien a quien temes profundamente y del que desconfías.- La sombra parece estar tomando forma, una forma definida.

-Creo que sé quién eres.- Garmmon está llegando a una conclusión espeluznante, pero aquello no puede ser, es una noticia realmente terrible.

-Vaya, si la mascota sabe hablar. Es evidente que eres más lento que tu amo, insignificante digimon. Él está seguro de mi identidad, al fin y al cabo, su poder siempre ha sido una herramienta que ni los míos ni yo hemos dudado en utilizar para nuestros fines.- El tono burlón de la sombra se desvanece a la misma velocidad que su silueta toma forma.

-Eres uno de ellos, uno de los Pecados Capitales. Nunca había sentido semejante poder en mi vida, a tu lado aquella bestia parece un insecto insignificante.- La voz de Yami suena cada vez más decidida y potente, se está recuperando rápidamente del shock sufrido en el torbellino.

-¡Jajajá! Eres listo muchacho, sí, yo soy la Ira, soy…- Ahora su forma se define del todo, ante Yami y Garmmon aparece un demonio alado cubierto por una túnica roja y negra, con un par de cuernos blancos y afilados, dos ojos que brillan tras una capucha que le cubre toda la cabeza y unas alas negras y púrpura terminadas en afiladas garras rojas. -… Demon, el Rey Demonio de la Ira.-

Es terrible, pero golpea con más fuerza a Garmmon que a Yami, mientras que éste último ya se lo esperaba, Garmmon, que solo tenía una ligera sospecha, está aterrado ante la aparición del representante de la Ira, uno de los Siete Pecados Capitales. Ninguno de los dos articula palabra, en su lugar esperan a que Demon continúe.

-Vuestro querido compañero, el de la Amabilidad, esa detestable Virtud que se encargaba de mantenerme a raya, se ha excedido en sus ansias de poder y, gracias a él, el sello de la Amabilidad se ha debilitado lo suficiente para que yo pudiese terminar de romperlo.- La explicación de Demon va cargada de placer y burla ante la perplejidad de sus interlocutores.

-¿Entonces Digimon Emperador es el Elegido de la Amabilidad?- Yami ya lo había sospechado pero aquel ser le confirma sus sospechas. Sin embargo, es incapaz de entender por qué Demon les habla tan tranquilamente y les cuenta todo eso.

-Pobre chiquillo, estás confuso, no entiendes por qué me molesto en explicarte todo esto en lugar de matarte. Escúchame, Kurayami, un nombre bastante apropiado por cierto, Kimura, si supieras cómo fuimos liberados la última vez, estoy seguro de que no tendrías ese gesto de odio en tu cara.- Demon se ríe sonoramente ante la sorpresa de Yami, que intenta disimular su odio y enfado. -¿En serio crees que puedes ocultarme, a mí, la Ira que sientes? Para mí, tu Ira es como un soplo de aire fresco, es lo que me mantiene vivo, mientras existan seres estúpidos que sientan Ira, yo seguiré volviendo a este mundo una y otra vez, y, por desgracia para ti, los Siete Pecados Capitales son sentimientos inherentes a todos los seres vivos, ya sean animales, humanos o digimons.- Yami ya no oculta su enfado pero no puede hablar, sigue sin entender por qué Demon no les ataca.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me matas? ¿Por qué no has matado a todos los Elegidos que estamos ahora en el Mundo Digital? ¿Por qué me explicas todo eso?- Las preguntas de Yami son recibidas con un gesto de desprecio por parte de Demon.

-Bah, bah, preguntas y más preguntas, sin embargo, Yami, supongo que prefieres que te llame así…- Demon ríe socarronamente ante la reacción de un Yami que no desea oír su nombre pronunciado por semejante criatura. -… te contestaré, verás, no te mato, porque no lo necesito, tú, precisamente, eres el único Elegido que no tiene por qué morir, pues acabarás ayudándonos cuando te des cuenta de cuál es tu sitio. A los demás aún los necesito vivos, pero no te diré por qué, no deseo que interfieras en mis planes. Y tu última pregunta es la más simple de todas, si te cuento todo esto, Yami, es porque, en el fondo, te respeto, igual que respetaba a tu antecesor, tienes un poder increíble que podría sumir todo este mundo lleno de Pecado en la más perpetua Oscuridad y ponerlo a tus pies para gobernarlo, pero no le das rienda suelta, lo rechazas y contienes dentro de ti, me causas lástima, un sentimiento que pocas veces he sentido en mi vida.- El tono de Demon ya no es de burla, es más serio, más sincero, algo increíble en uno de los seres que, se supone, son el origen de todo el Mal. -Yo una vez fui como tú, pero Él me hizo ver todo lo que podía hacer con mi poder.- Tras este críptico mensaje, Demon desaparece dejando a Yami y Garmmon con un palmo de narices.

* * *

-Otra cosa que añadir a la larga lista de cosas terribles que he hecho.- Ken está muy abatido, ahora ya sabe que también fue él quien ayudó a liberar a los Reyes Demonio.

-Oye, no es culpa tuya.- Ken mira incrédulo a Yami que rectifica. -Vale, no es solo culpa tuya, todos tenemos nuestra parte de culpa en esto y puede que el más culpable sea yo.-

-No me habías dicho que fueses a hablar de Demon.- T.K. parece ligeramente ofendido pero complacido ante aquellas revelaciones tan inquietantes. -¿A qué se refería con aquello de que había sido como tú?-

-Verás T.K., entonces no lo supe, pero por suerte aprendí mucho de la historia del Mundo Digital, Demon había sido Seraphimon, uno de los Guardianes de Dios y uno de los tres digimons más poderosos de todos, eso ya lo sabíais, por aquel entonces, supongo que se preguntaba de que servía tener tanto poder si no lo podía usar, fue entonces cuando aquel personaje misterioso que Demon había llamado Él, haciendo mucho hincapié en su exclusividad, le tentó con el poder del Mal, igual que acabó tentando a los otros Guardianes. Ahora sé que Él es en realidad Lucemon, el primero y más poderoso de los Siete Grandes Reyes Demonio y que representa el Pecado Capital del Orgullo, un Pecado, por cierto, que debía ser contrarrestado por la Virtud del Valor, que porta nuestro amigo Tai.- Yami hace una pausa para que Tai pueda hacerse el duro y presumir de que posee la Virtud que bloquea a Lucemon. -Más adelante os contaré más acerca de los Reyes Demonio y los Pecados Capitales, de momento quería que supieseis el motivo de que Demon volviera a la vida. La corrupción de la Amabilidad había llegado a tal punto que su sello se había roto de forma definitiva. Kari, T.K. y yo habíamos fallado sin saberlo, nuestra misión era mantener los sellos y cuidar que ninguno se rompiera y, por mi culpa, por no decirles quién era, el primer sello se había roto y ya no había ninguna esperanza de mantener el resto en pie, tarde o temprano, como sabéis, acabaron rompiéndose.- Yami intercambia miradas con todos sus amigos, en gran parte aquello había sido culpa suya, de todos.

-¿No te dolió dejar a tus amigos pelear contra Kimeramon solos?- Matt parece ciertamente indignado, no le está gustando nada la frialdad con la que a veces había actuado Yami en el pasado y no le cabe en la cabeza que no se hubiese quedado a ayudar a T.K. y el resto, sin importar que lo hubiesen descubierto.

-Mira, Matt, entiendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir, sí, me dolió muchísimo dejarles solos contra un digimon que podía haberlos matado, pero yo confiaba en ellos, sabía que eran muy fuertes, sabía que por muy brutal que fuese Kimeramon, ellos tenían algo que les hacía mejores, tenían algo por lo que luchar. Y no deberías subestimar el poder de tener una buena razón para seguir adelante, porque muchas veces eso es lo que nos ha salvado del olvido y la desesperación.- Aunque Yami se refiere más a BlackGatomon y él mismo, aquello podría haberse aplicado a todo el grupo. -Ahora, si no os importa, voy a seguir.-

* * *

Tras la desaparición de Demon, Yami se vuelve a montar rápidamente en Garmmon y los dos parten en silencio, de vuelta al lugar en el que habían dejado a los chicos peleando contra aquella bestia. Pero no hay ni rastro de ellos o de la base de Digimon Emperador. Además, aquel extraño torbellino en el agua también había desaparecido.

-Vamos a Folder, es el único sitio que a Ken le queda por conquistar del todo, supongo que estará por allí.- Yami trata de camuflar su preocupación bajo un manto de decisión e ímpetu y Garmmon no trata de preocuparle más de lo necesario, así que se apresura a volar hacia Folder. Cuando llegan a la costa, los daños producidos por aquel salvaje digimon se hacen evidentes, algunas formaciones rocosas están totalmente destruidas, algunas montañas no son más que valles y los valles son ahora cráteres humeantes y ennegrecidos. Aquel rastro de destrucción se suma al hecho de que parecían haber aparecido muchísimas Torres Oscuras desde la última vez que Yami había estado allí. Todo aquello forma en la mente de Yami un panorama desalentador, que no presagia nada bueno con respecto a los Niños Elegidos.

Garmmon finalmente se posa en un pequeño trozo de bosque que había quedado intacto y vuelve a ser BlackGatomon.

-Yami, creo que sería un buen momento para que probases el Analizador de Digimons que has estado desarrollando.- BlackGatomon parece, como mínimo, tan preocupado como Yami.

-Vale.- Yami coge su Dispositivo y lo pone al lado de su portátil. Después ejecuta el Analizador y la pantalla del Dispositivo se ilumina a la vez que en la pantalla del portátil aparecen los datos de la terrible bestia.

-Kimeramon, cuerpo Perfecto, atributo Datos. Está compuesto por las partes de distintos digimons: MetalGreymon, SkullGreymon, Greymon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Angemon, Kuwagamon, Monochromon, Devimon y Airdramon. Ataques: Alas Venenosas, ráfaga de energía creada en su boca y disparada a gran potencia, crea hondas de choque casi tan letales como la propia ráfaga. Además es capaz de utilizar los ataques propios de algunos de los digimons de los que está compuesto: MegaExplosión (Kabuterimon), MegaLlama (Greymon), Garra Mortal (Devimon). Y poseé la velocidad casi supersónica de Garurumon.- Yami termina de leer la descripción y se queda de piedra, sin habla.

Durante un momento, los dos se fijan en la imagen de Kimeramon en la pantalla, que semejante bestia esté bajo las órdenes de Digimon Emperador no es bueno, nada bueno, es terrible.

-¿Y cómo se supone que se le puede vencer?- La pregunta de BlackGatomon es tan sincera como terrorífica lo es la respuesta que da Yami.

-No creo que ninguno de nosotros posea suficiente poder para plantarle siquiera cara. ¿Sabes qué? Estaba más tranquilo antes de saber que Kimeramon es prácticamente invencible. Muchas gracias, BlackGatomon.- Yami no mira a nada en concreto mientras apaga su ordenador y guarda su Dispositivo, BlackGatomon parece muy abatido y no les faltan razones para temerse lo peor.

-No creo que sea invencible.- BlackGatomon por fin intenta tranquilizar a Yami. -Seguro que para Demon no es más que un mosquito.- Aunque el digimon no escoge las palabras más adecuadas.

-Genial, ¿qué tal si le pedimos ayuda y de paso le invitamos a un café? Seguro que estaría encantado de ayudar a sus enemigos.- El tono sarcástico de Yami, aunque molesto, expresa una verdad como un templo, tienen más enemigos de los que pueden abarcar y uno de ellos es algo así como la antítesis de un dios.

-Mejor descansamos y pensamos en ello más tarde.- BlackGatomon se tumba en la hierba y Yami le imita sin pensárselo.

**···**

Ya está anocheciendo cuando Yami y BlackGatomon se despiertan y deciden seguir el rastro de Torres de Oscuridad dejado por Digimon Emperador, una tarea que les lleva casi toda la noche y que les hace pasar por encima de pueblos destruidos con un montón de digimons muertos y heridos, algo que le hace hervir la sangre a Yami como le había hervido en la Aldea Biyomon, pero por fin llegan a un desierto en el que ven la base del Emperador moverse a lo lejos. Allí, en medio de la noche, en unas montañas cercanas, los demás Elegidos parecen contemplar la base como intentando decidir la mejor manera de invadirla.

-Uff, menos mal que están bien.- Yami los contemplan desde el cielo, una vez alcanzada la base, han decidido que para aquello es mejor estar bien preparado y BlackGatomon ha digievolucionado en Garmmon otra vez.

-Si, pero tiene toda la pinta de que van a tentar a la suerte otra vez.- Garmmon parece creer, y está en lo cierto, que los Elegidos planean irrumpir en la base de nuevo.

Yami se encuentra en su elemento, mientras sea de noche, la oscuridad los protege de las miradas de sus amigos y pueden acercarse más a ellos sin ser descubiertos.

-Entonces, si usamos el oleoducto podremos detenerla.- Cody parece decidido y los demás asienten en señal de conformidad. Tentomon, Agumon y Gabumon, que están allí con ellos, bajan la montaña y se pierden de vista enseguida, aquello no le gusta nada a Yami, tiene toda la pinta de que están a punto de hacer una locura.

De repente, una llamarada aparece en medio del desierto e intercepta la base del Emperador, prendiéndole fuego en varias zonas. Todo eso debía estar planeado, porque los Elegidos enseguida se montan en sus digimons y se alejan hacia la base para entrar en ella aprovechando la confusión que debe reinar en el interior.

-No, si al final va a resultar que tenían un plan y todo.- Yami no puede creerse que aquello les hubiera salido bien, pero enseguida se da cuenta de que tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentarse a Digimon Emperador y cuando eso sudeciese…

-No me habías dicho que fueran unos grandes estrategas…- Garmmon también parece confuso por el éxito de los chicos.

-Bueno, es que Davis y Yolei no son precisamente muy de hacer planes… seguro que Izzy tiene algo que ver, voy a ver si está despierto.-

Yami enciende otra vez el portátil e intenta ponerse en contacto con Izzy.

-¿Qué pasa Yami? ¿No has visto qué hora es?- Izzy parece más estresado que molesto.

-Lo siento, es que quería preguntarles una cosa a los chicos…- Yami intenta fingir un tono inocente y despreocupado.

-Pues va a ser que no, verás… están… durmiendo, si, eso es.- Izzy, que se había puesto nervioso por la pregunta de Yami, se inventa una excusa sobre la marcha.

-Oye Yami, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo tú también?- Esta vez es Tai el que habla, que aparece a la derecha de Izzy, con cara de sospecha.

-Es que… estoy sacando a pasear al gato.- Yami oye como Garmmon se queja detrás de él pero no le hace caso.

-Chico, qué raro eres.- Tai se lleva las manos a la nuca y se queda con aire despreocupado, mirando a la pantalla del ordenador de Izzy.

-Lo que tú digas Tai. ¿Cuándo vais a volver?- Esta vez, la pregunta de Yami hace que Matt se ría y mire a Tai burlonamente.

-¿Es que echas de menos a Kari?- Yami se ruboriza un montón ante la pregunta de Matt que ha aparecido a la izquierda de Izzy. -No te creas que no lo sabemos perfectamente, tienes a mi hermano y a Davis súper celosos, aunque T.K. es más hábil al ocultarlo.- Matt sigue sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras Yami y Tai se sonrojan cada vez más, uno de vergüenza y el otro, además, de indignación.

-Matt, deja en paz a mi hermana, ¿quieres? Ya tengo bastante con aguantar las idioteces de Davis.- De repente, el gesto ofendido de Tai se sustituye por una risa burlona y vengativa. -Hablando de Davis, ¿qué te pasó ayer con su hermana?- Tai parece haber dado en el clavo, porque Matt se sonroja aún más que ellos.

-Lo que pasó es que voy a matar a Davis en cuanto tenga la más mínima oportunidad.- Yami asiste perplejo a aquel "espectáculo" por llamarlo de alguna manera.

-Vaya par.- Izzy mira a sus dos amigos con gesto exasperado. -Oye Yami, ¿qué querías decirles a los chicos?- Yami no se esperaba aquella pregunta, él solo quería comprobar si Izzy estaba despierto.

-Nada importante, ya se lo diré en persona.- Yami finge un bostezo. -Uff, tenéis razón, creo que voy a volver a casa a dormir.- Tras despedirse un poco apurado, Yami apaga el portátil y se sienta con la espalda apoyada contra una roca.

-¿Así que paseando al gato, ehh?- Garmmon parece ligeramente ofendido pero también divertido, seguramente por lo que había dicho Matt.

-Bah, no te pongas así y túmbate a esperar que salgan.- Yami se pone más cómodo, cruza las piernas y se queda mirando fijamente a la base.

Por fin, tras un par de horas y cuando ya está amaneciendo, después de varias inquietantes explosiones, Yami y Garmmon ven aparecer al Emperador acompañado de Wormmon y a lomos de un Airdramon, a Kimeramon peleando contra un dinosaurio azul envuelto en una armadura dorada y que se parece mucho a Flamedramon, y a los Niños Elegidos, que salen a pie de una base que está ya prácticamente destrozada.

Yami vuelve a coger rápidamente su portátil para analizar al digimon de armadura dorada.

-Magnamon, cuerpo Armo, atributo Vacuna. Digimon nacido a partir de la digievolución de Veemon con el DigiHuevo del Milagro. Ataques: Magna Explosión, ataque definitivo en el que concentra toda la luz dorada de su armadura y la libera en una gran explosión, Magna Luz, Puño Magno y Magna Patada.- Yami le da un golpecito a Garmmon. -¿Tú sabes lo que es el DigiHuevo del Milagro? ¿Existe algún Emblema así?- Ante la pregunta de Yami, Garmmon niega con la cabeza y con aire confundido.

Juntos, contemplan como Wormmon se sacrifica para darle sus fuerzas a Magnamon, algo que hace que Yami se levante sorprendido y entristecido, y éste destruye a Kimeramon con su Magna Explosión, una fuerte explosión de luz dorada que pulveriza a la terrible bestia.

Finalmente, y tras su derrota y la muerte de Wormmon, Digimon Emperador se arrodilla derrotado y llorando, sus ropas de Emperador se desintegran en el aire mientras él lamenta a gritos todo lo que había hecho, todo el mal que había causado y los Niños Elegidos le contemplan, quietos. Ken Ichijouji se levanta torpemente, y les da la espalda a los que habían sido sus enemigos, comienza a caminar trastabillando por el desierto y el resto de Elegidos se le quedan mirando un rato hasta que se alejan de allí con aire alicaído.

-Garmmon, tengo que hablar con él.- Yami se monta en su digimon y se dirige volando, con cuidado de que los demás no le vean, hacia Ken Ichijouji, que se queda asustado, mirando hacia aquel al que había temido desde la primera vez que le había visto.

-¿Vienes a reírte de mí?- La voz de Ken suena desganada, triste, derrotada y desesperada. Yami nunca había sentido tanta pena por nadie, desde que lo conociera, no había dejado de pensar que él podía convertirse en algo parecido a Digimon Emperador.

-No, vengo a pedirte una cosa.- Ante la frase de Yami, Ken levanta una tablilla de color rosado que lleva inscrito un signo extraño, el Emblema de la Amabilidad. -No, no es eso lo que quiero, quiero que no te des por vencido.- Ahora Ken le mira escrutadoramente, con una mirada aún más desesperada que antes. -Piensa en lo que has hecho y, si alguna vez te sientes con fuerzas para hablar de ello, búscame.- Las palabras de Yami resuenan en la cabeza de Ken unos instantes después de que Yami se haya ido. Aquel chico, por extraño que pareciera, parece no guardarle ningún rencor.

* * *

-Vale, vale, vale. Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte.- T.K. está terminando de anotar las cosas en su bloc y Yami le mira con expresión impaciente. -Primero, ¿a qué viene esa charla con Izzy, Tai y mi hermano? No parece que tenga mucho sentido…-

-Lo tendrá, no te preocupes. De todas maneras, me pareció interesante porque aquella charla iba a resumir un poco las relaciones futuras entre nosotros.- Yami, entre divertido y extrañado porque a T.K. aquello le pareciese más acuciante, le contesta sin pensárselo pero sin revelar más de la cuenta.

-Bueno, lo que tú digas, pasemos a otra cuestión. ¿Llegaste a volver a hablar con Ken?- T.K. parece bastante interesado, más que antes.

-Sí, volví a hablar con él poco después de que vosotros regresárais de Estados Unidos, donde peleasteis contra Kerpymon y conociesteis a Wallace. Mira, ya que sale el tema os hablaré un poco de aquello, bastante más adelante, cuando me contasteis lo que os había pasado en América, me di cuenta de que aquel DigiHuevo que usó Wallace, que resultaría ser el DigiHuevo del Destino, era otra razón más para creer que existían más Emblemas y que, por tanto, la leyenda que conocía de los Elegidos no contaba toda la verdad.- Yami termina y mira inmediatamente a Izzy que parece bastante ansioso por preguntar algo.

-¿De dónde te sacaste el Analizador de Digimons? No nos habías contado nada de ello.- Izzy parece entre impresionado porque su amigo hubiese desarrollado aquella herramienta e indignado porque no se lo hubiera contado antes.

-Bah, eso fue idea de Andromon, para que pudiese practicar, me encargó que terminara algunos programas que había dejado incompletos en mi portátil. Entre ellos estaban el Analizador de Digimons, el Escáner de Dispositivos, que más tarde me serviría para averiguar más cosas de nuestros inseparables Dispositivos, y un programa que detectaba perturbaciones en el Equilibrio de los mundos. Aunque por aquel entonces solo había logrado terminar el Analizador de Digimons.- Yami, mirando a todos sus compañeros para ver si tienen más preguntas, que no es el caso, se levanta y da por concluida la sesión, el día siguiente va a ser especialmente duro.


	11. 10: Las sombras del Pasado

**Capítulo 10: Las Sombras del Pasado**

-Estaréis impacientes, supongo. Hoy, por fin, llegamos a la parte en la que los chicos descubren quién soy. Para bien o para mal, mi verdadera aventura como Niño Elegido empieza ahora, lo anterior puede decirse que no era más que un preludio.- Algunos parecen tremendamente interesados, otros, como Kari, T.K., Davis, Yolei, Cody y Ken, que habían asistido en primera persona a lo que Yami está a punto de contar, parecen más bien tristes.

-Estamos en Agosto, Ken ya se había recuperado, más o menos, de lo que había sucedido con Digimon Emperador y también volvía a tener a Wormmon a su lado. Kari, T.K. y el resto habían vuelto de América tras rescatar a Tai y los demás y yo ya me había rendido en mi misión autoimpuesta de seguirle la pista a Demon. Todos volvíamos a estar juntos, un nuevo enemigo nos acechaba y yo cada vez me sentía más confiado. Fue por aquel entonces, cuando Ken decidió que quería saber más, pero antes teníais que presenciar el primer ADN-Digievolución y yo estaría, como de costumbre, muy cerca de vosotros.-

* * *

-De verdad, BlackGatomon, hay veces que me desesperan.- Yami y BlackGatomon caminan por un bosque tranquilamente, tras destruir algunas Torres Oscuras, habían decidido volver a Folder, donde aquellos obeliscos de Oscuridad son más numerosos. -Son incapaces de pelear en serio, ¿es que no entienden que tarde o temprano van a tener que matar a un digimon? ¿No se dan cuenta de que por sus dudas, aquel Rockmon ha estado a punto de destruir toda una ciudad?- A Yami tampoco le gusta matar digimons, es algo que intenta evitar siempre que puede encontrar otra solución, pero tiene muy claro que si debe destruir a algún digimon para salvar a otros, lo hara sin dudarlo.

-Bueno, al final lo destruyeron, ¿no?- BlackGatomon también parece un poco confuso ante la actitud de los chicos, pero intenta ver el lado bueno.

-Si, claro. Pero solo porque estaba hecho con una Torre Oscura, de no ser así ¿qué habría pasado con la ciudad? Y luego está la manera en la que tratan a Ken, aunque parece que los demás se han relajado un poco, Cody es tan testarudo… ¿cómo voy a contarles la verdad?- Yami se había parado en un claro y ahora se sienta a la sombra de un árbol. Cada vez está más preocupado porque se ha dado cuenta de que, tras el resurgir de Demon, es imperativo que estuviesen unidos, pero ninguno de sus amigos parece dispuesto a aceptarle.

-Creo que Ichijouji sí sería capaz de aceptarte.- BlackGatomon perece bastante convencido mientras se sienta al lado de Yami, pero éste no lo está tanto.

-¿Tú crees? Ni siquiera me ha buscado, pensé que querría preguntarme por qué no le odio o por qué podía anular el efecto de sus Torres, pero nada. Y no he vuelto a saber nada de Genai o Dragomon, y tampoco hemos vuelto a visitar a ninguno de nuestros amigos en este mundo. Creo que nos estamos obsesionando demasiado con las Torres Oscuras, nos quitan todo el tiempo.- Yami parece ligeramente sobrepasado por los objetivos que se ha marcado, quiere destruir Torres Oscuras, encontrar a Demon, investigar más sobre aquel DigiHuevo del Milagro, contarles a los demás que es el Elegido de la Oscuridad, descubrir quién es aquella mujer que convierte las Torres en digimons, hablar con Ken Ichijouji y, quizá lo que más le preocupa de todo, dominar el poder de la Oscuridad, no quiere que le vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo que en la Ciudad Factorial, aún le entran escalofríos al recordar aquel terrible dolor. Pero ninguno de sus objetivos está teniendo éxito y esto no hace más que frustrarlo y desesperarlo.

-Deberías tomarte las cosas con más calma, te exiges demasiado a ti mismo. Nadie puede abarcar tanto como lo que intentas abarcar tú, deberíamos dejar las Torres para los otros y concentrarnos en tareas de investigación, siempre se nos ha dado bien y ellos no tienen las mismas sospechas ni intereses que tú.- BlackGatomon ya le había dicho aquello miles de veces, pero Yami siempre, siempre, contesta lo mismo.

-No puedo, BlackGatomon, esas Torres me ponen los pelos de punta, ya viste que absorben el poder de la Oscuridad y desequilibran el mundo, es quizá lo más acuciante de todo, después de Demon, claro, pero parece haberse esfumado.- Yami, con tono ya monótono, le contesta a BlackGatomon sin siquiera mirarle, ha notado algo extraño, una perturbación, pero ha sido algo débil y repentino.

-Pero es que esto nos acabará volviendo locos, lo que te pasó en la Ciudad Factorial, aquel ataque de desesperación, fue producto de la sensación de derrota que te invadió y…- BlackGatomon sigue hablando pero Yami ya no le escucha.

Otra perturbación, más fuerte que la anterior, ha sacudido su cuerpo, pero su compañero parece no notarlo, es como si solo él estuviese sintonizado con aquellos extraños impulsos.

Y otra más, esta vez, más fuerte y ha tardado menos que la anterior, sea como fuere, aquello se está haciendo más intenso y rápido, y Yami empieza a encontrarse mal.

Y una vez más, aquella sensación golpea a Yami, ahora es tan fuerte que la cabeza empieza a dolerle, y lo peor de todo es que ya no se va, la perturbación se mantiene a su alrededor, como un velo oscuro que lo tiñe todo de gris.

-¡Yami! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!- Por fin vuelve a oír la voz de BlackGatomon, parece preocupado, muy preocupado. Sin darse cuenta, Yami se había puesto en pie, oye una voz, una voz profunda y tenebrosa que lo llama, una voz terrible pero que despierta su curiosidad. Yami, todavía sin percatarse de que está de pie, echa a andar y BlackGatomon le sigue, tirando de él, intentando hacerle reaccionar.

A medida que camina, con un paso lento pero armonioso, Yami comienza a notar la perturbación más y más intensamente, su cabeza le duele aún más y todo su cerebro le dice que se detenga y se aleje de allí, pero, por algún extraño motivo, él sigue caminando, y sin saberlo se acerca a la base semidestruida de Digimon Emperador.

Cada vez le cuesta más avanzar, cada vez le cuesta más aguantar aquel dolor, cada vez le cuesta más mantenerse en pie, no caer de rodillas y rendirse ante aquella lacerante sensación que tanto daño le está haciendo. Y es entonces, cuando por fin llega al desierto, cuando el dolor se intensifica aún más, cuando se hace definitivamente insoportable y Yami cae, golpeando el suelo con sus puños y abriendo la boca en un grito mudo. BlackGatomon está a su lado, intenta tranquilizarle, averiguar qué le pasa, pero su compañero está sufriendo un dolor indecible, no sólo eso, aquel dolor está acompañado de algo más.

BlackGatomon mira hacia la base del Emperador, y se da cuenta de que de ella parecen salir ondas de Oscuridad, por fin nota el terrible poder que se esconde en lo más profundo de aquella fortaleza, y si él lo nota, y siente náuseas ante ello, su amigo, Yami, que tiene una sensibilidad mayor con la Oscuridad, tiene que estar experimentando una tortura no sólo física, sino también psíquica. Y allí, en el desierto, un digimon desconocido, lucha contra un Okuwamon, pero aquello carece de importancia, lo único que le preocupa a BlackGatomon es su compañero, el niño al que tan unido se siente.

Yami, empieza a notar que se desvanece en la nada, pero no es así, no se está desvaneciendo él, lo que cambia es lo que le rodea. Un mundo de sombras se extiende alrededor de Yami, un mundo que no es el Mar Oscuro, un mundo lleno de miedo, odio, rabia y tristeza, un mundo completamente negro, pero en el que se oyen unas voces, unas voces familiares.

-Parece que el Emblema de la Amabilidad no ha funcionado.-

-Este debe ser el verdadero origen de la Oscuridad.-

-¿Cómo podemos detenerlo?-

-¿Qué haremos si no lo conseguimos?-

Aquellas voces, aunque familiares, son irreconocibles para Yami, un Yami que está al borde del colapso, un Yami que nota como si se estuviera muriendo, que siente cómo cada célula de su cuerpo grita de dolor ante aquella terrible perturbación pese a que él mismo es incapaz de aullar para expresar todo aquel sufrimiento, un sufrimiento que no se limita al cuerpo, un sufrimiento que le inunda la mente, el corazón, el alma…

-¡Desintegrador Desesperado!-

Y de repente, nada.

Todo ha terminado, Yami siente que ha muerto, esa es la única explicación posible, ¿por qué si no iba a parar aquel dolor? Pero aquello no parece la muerte, el mundo a su alrededor se aclara, siente la mano de su compañero sobre su espalda, nota la desesperación que inunda su voz y la impotencia que siente por no poder ayudarle.

-Vamos Yami, tienes que detenerlo, no dejes que te invada, no dejes que te destruya…- La voz de BlackGatomon suena suplicante, incluso llorosa, Yami se da cuenta al fin de que no está muerto, pues nota la ardiente arena bajo sus pies, siente los restos de aquel terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo y aún nota, aunque más leve, la sensación de angustia que lo había invadido.

Pero remite, poco a poco, el dolor remite y Yami empieza a distinguir dónde está, en un desierto, con BlackGatomon a su lado y la base del Emperador delante de él, en la lejanía, una base que está siendo atacada por un extraño digimon desconocido, que parece ayudar a unos niños que Yami conoce bien, Kari, T.K, Davis, Ken, Yolei y Cody están de pie en medio del desierto, observando cómo aquella especie de dinosaurio bípedo azul, con una armadura verde y marrón, con unos aguijones enormes en el dorso de sus manos y con un par de ametralladoras enganchadas a su cadera, destruye la base del Emperador. Y ante esta visión, Yami se da cuenta de quiénes eran las voces que había oído durante aquel terrible momento en el que lo creyó todo perdido. Aquellas voces eran de sus amigos, hablaban del Emblema de la Amabilidad, de que no había sido suficiente… ¿Qué habían hecho con él? Ken necesita aquel Emblema, no puede perderlo o dejarlo en cualquier parte. Pero entonces, BlackGatomon se da cuenta de que su amigo parece haber vuelto en sí.

-Yami, ¿estás bien? ¿qué te ha pasado?- La cara de BlackGatomon aún refleja la preocupación y tristeza sentidas, el reflejo del miedo ante lo que le sucediera a su amigo aún se puede ver en sus ojos.

-No pasa nada, tranquilo, estoy bien, o lo estaré cuando acabe de recuperarme. He sentido como si… como si…- Yami es incapaz de describir lo que le había pasado, no sabe aún a ciencia cierta qué había sido aquello. (¿Qué he sentido? ¿Qué era toda esa Oscuridad? ¿Y esa angustia? Creo que aquel lugar estaba lleno de sentimientos negativos, multitud de sentimientos negativos que me torturaban, pero ¿por qué?) -He sentido como si la Oscuridad me tragara, como si ya no hubiese ninguna esperanza, he sentido un dolor mucho más intenso que cualquiera que hubiera experimentado antes.- Yami apenas es consciente de lo que dice, es como si sus palabras fuesen pronunciadas por una boca que no es la suya. BlackGatomon se queda anonadado, mirando a su compañero, ligeramente asustado por el tono lúgubre de la voz de Yami.

-Ha sido la Oscuridad, algo ha hecho que se concentrara ahí.- BlackGatomon señala a la fortaleza casi totalmente destruida y continúa mirando a Yami todavía preocupado.

-Se parecía mucho a lo que sentí cuando Ken Ichijouji creó aquel vórtice en el mar…- Yami ahora habla más para sí que para BlackGatomon, recuerda perfectamente lo que le ocurrió, la diferencia es que entonces el dolor había sido tan intenso y tan repentino que había perdido el conocimiento, pero, analizándolo detenidamente, las sensaciones habían sido similares. -Tendremos que anotarlo como otra de las cosas que no entendemos.- Y así, contemplando la enorme bola de fuego en la que se ha convertido la antigua base de Digimon Emperador, Yami y BlackGatomon se quedan en silencio, recobrándose de lo que para los dos había sido un duro golpe.

**···**

-Te he estado buscando como me dijiste.- Ken Ichijouji está enfrente de Yami, han pasado unos días desde que destruyese la base de Digimon Emperador.

-Mentira, has empezado a buscarme hace poco, después de descubrir quién es en realidad esa mujer.- Yami no está enfadado, y no usa un tono de reproche o indignación.

-Si, Arukenimon, supongo que, si has visto lo que ocurrió en aquella casa, también sabrás que tiene un compañero.- Ken parece estar rondando el tema que quiere discutir, pero al que le da miedo acercarse.

-No, no vi lo sucedido en esa casa, pero les he visto un par de veces, manteniéndome siempre al margen, claro. Supongo que te refieres a Mummymon, parecen bastante fuertes pero lo más inquietante es lo que es capaz de hacer esa digimon…- Yami se refiere a las Torres Oscuras, el hecho de que las malgastasen de aquella manera sólo puede significar dos cosas, o bien no saben su verdadero objetivo o lo saben y no les importa porque pueden construir más fácilmente.

-Tú sabes para qué sirven, ¿verdad?- Ken parece haber llegado al tema que le interesa y Yami le mira ahora con interés y un poco de suspicacia. -Me refiero a las Torres de Oscuridad.-

-Ya sé a qué te refieres y sí, sé para qué sirven, pero no puedo decírtelo.- Yami ha adoptado el mismo tono de misterio que había adoptado Dragomon con él en dos ocasiones pasadas y no puede evitar recordar lo mal que le había sentado aquello.

-¿Por qué? ¿No confías en mí? De ser así no te culparía, después de todo lo que he hecho…- Ken vuelve a adoptar aquel tono un tanto victimista que a Yami no le gusta, entiende perfectamente a Ken, pero no comparte su idea de olvidar lo sucedido. De refilón, observa a Stingmon y BlackGatomon, que están un poco apartados, hablando entre ellos, parece que BlackGatomon está contento de poder hablar con otro Digimon Elegido.

-Sí, confío en ti, pero si te contase lo que sé, estaría desvelándote algo que le oculto incluso a mis amigos.- Yami habla casi de manera inconsciente, con la vista aún fija en los digimons, con sus pensamientos perdidos en otra parte.

-Son ellos, ¿no? Davis y el resto son amigos tuyos, y es a ellos a quienes te refieres, ¿me equivoco?- Yami responde a la pregunta de Ken con un leve asentimiento. -Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no te importa que yo sepa que eres un Niño Elegido? ¿Por qué se lo ocultas a ellos? Soy incapaz de entenderte.- Ken parece ligeramente ofendido, que aquel chico tenga aquellos amigos y no confíe en ellos no le cabe en la cabeza, y sin embargo, no le importa hablar con alguien que ha estado a punto de destruir el Mundo Digital.

-Te equivocas, sí que confío en ellos, el problema soy yo.- Yami gira la cabeza para mirar a Ken a los ojos, y ve un destello de entendimiento en ellos. -A ti te pasa algo parecido, después de todo.-

-¿Tiene que ver con que pudieras anular el poder de mis… de las Torres de Oscuridad y los Anillos Malignos?- Ken por fin se acerca a la verdad, incluso siente que se acerca a la verdad, pero Yami no va a ceder tan fácilmente.

-Puede ser, puede ser. Pero ya hemos hablado bastante de mí.- El tono de Yami sigue siendo cordial, pero un ligero deje de hastío le da a entender a Ken que ya no quiere seguir por ese camino. -¿Sigues teniendo el Emblema de la Amabilidad?- La pregunta de Yami no sorprende a Ken, ya se esperaba algo parecido.

-No, se quedó en la base de… de… bueno, en su fortaleza.- Ken evita pronunciar aquel nombre que ahora le suena arrogante y ridículo y que le recuerda todo lo que había hecho. Yami, muy sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir Ken, es incapaz de ocultar su perplejidad e incredulidad.

-¿Has dejado el Emblema de la Amabilidad allí? ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿Acaso son idiotas los demás por dejarte hacer semejante idiotez?- Yami, además de sorprendido, está tremendamente indignado, el poco cuidado que había mostrado Ken con su Emblema es ofensivo, sobre todo sabiendo lo importante que es.

-Creímos que…- Ken parece compungido pero aún así trata de justificarse, algo que Yami no quiere ni oír.

-Mira, es igual, veré si puedo recuperarlo. Sólo quiero decirte una última cosa.- Yami cambia su tono, que pasa a ser más amable, pero solemne y le pone una mano en el hombro a Ken, que le escucha intrigado. -Nunca, repito, nunca, olvides lo que has hecho, ten siempre presente que fuiste Digimon Emperador, no trates de librarte de tu pasado.- Ken parece a punto de replicar pero Yami se lleva un dedo a los labios para mandarle callar. Los digimons escuchan ahora atentamente a sus dos compañeros. -Escúchame, recuerda a Digimon Emperador y ten presente que tú lograste cambiar, por ti mismo.- Aquellas solemnes palabras no parecen propias de Yami, pero es algo que lleva queriendo decirle a Ichijouji desde hace tiempo, algo que necesitaba que Ken tuviera presente.

Sin más dilación, Yami hace digievolucionar a BlackGatomon y se marcha volando a lomos de Garmmon, dejando atrás a Ken Ichijouji, con aire pensativo, en aquel tejado de aquella ciudad en ruinas, partiendo hacia el desierto en el que todavía deben descansar los restos de la base del Emperador.

El viaje es corto, desde que consiguiera el DigiHuevo de la Oscuridad y BlackGatomon pudiera digievolucionar en Garmmon, los viajes se habían convertido en algo más llevadero, siempre que Yami considerase oportuno hacer digievolucionar a su compañero para volar, algo que no le gusta hacer, pues, según él, BlackGatomon no es un medio de transporte, es su amigo. Así que aquello sólo lo hacían para viajes realmente largos o urgentes.

Cuando llegan al desierto, ven los escombros ennegrecidos y las cenizas en las que se había convertido la fortaleza antaño inexpugnable de Digimon Emperador. Tras un descenso y un aterrizaje suaves, Yami y Garmmon comienzan a rebuscar entre todos los cascotes, hierros, escombros y piedras que conforman aquellas ruinas. Por desgracia, su búsqueda se ve pronto interrumpida por algo más, algo grave, algo que a Yami le hace recordar sucesos del pasado. Una alteración terrible vuelve a sacudir su cuerpo, esta vez, más atento y preparado que antes, intenta captar la naturaleza de aquella cosa, una cosa que BlackGatomon también ha notado.

-Yami, es como si… la Oscuridad se concentrase… pero no cómo sucedió aquí hace unos días. Es algo distinto.- Aquello que les pone los pelos de punta a los dos puede no parecer tan grave, pero a Yami sigue sin gustarle.

Yami, interesado en captar algo, coge su Dispositivo y lo levanta en el aire frente a él, por un lado, en una esquina de la pantalla aparecen unos cuantos puntos de varios colores, aquellos deben ser sus amigos, y están en la dirección de la que viene la alteración… Por otro lado, un puntito rosa oscuro, más pequeño que el resto, parpadea no muy lejos del centro, aquello solo puede ser…

Yami ignora por un momento las náuseas que le provocan aquellas perturbaciones y se dirige al puntito más cercano y, tras excavar un poco con ayuda de Garmmon, encuentra la tablilla de color rosa oscuro que encierra el poder de la Amabilidad. De repente las alteraciones cesan.

-Yami, ha parado, la Oscuridad ha dejado de concentrarse.- La voz de Garmmon y la constatación de que aquello se ha detenido no son suficientes para Yami, tiene que ver qué ha pasado, por qué ha cesado tan repentinamente.

-Me da igual, vamos a ver.-

* * *

-Si queréis hacer preguntas, este es el momento, porque lo que viene ahora quiero contarlo de seguido.- Yami, por fin ha llegado a uno de esos puntos que le ponen la piel de gallina con solo recordarlos, no es un momento agradable, es más bien triste. Pero no solo la tristeza inunda esta parte de su memoria, también, ante la perspectiva de la muerte inminente, había entendido muchas cosas, en su cabeza se habían unido los cabos que necesitaba unir desde hacía tiempo, unos cabos que, al estar separados, lo habían atormentado.

-Si yo.- Rika casi se ha levantado del asiento pues sabe más o menos lo que está por llegar. -Más que una pregunta, es una petición, quiero que nos cuentes las cosas tal y como las viviste, que no lo adornes o lo suavices.- Rika tiene el ceño fruncido como si no se fiase de que Yami no intentase quitarle hierro a lo que había pasado. Algo que él no tenía pensado hacer.

-No te preocupes, Rika, por mucho que me vaya a doler, lo voy a contar tal y como lo recuerdo, aunque sé que esto no me va a doler solo a mí.- Yami mira a Kari y T.K. que son los que más van a sufrir oyendo lo que viene ahora. -Bueno, entonces seguiré…-

-Espera.- T.K. parece haber dudado por un instante, pero al fin se decide a preguntar. -¿Por qué te afectaba tanto la Oscuridad?- Aquella pregunta, que puede no tener sentido, es perfectamente lógica teniendo en cuenta que en el presente, Yami es capaz de evitar todo ese dolor que antes le producían aquellas alteraciones.

-Buena pregunta T.K., todo aquello me afectaba porque la temía, temía mi cualidad, la falta de confianza en mí mismo me hacía débil a la hora de enfrentarme al lado más vil y terrible de la Oscuridad. Pero lo superé, y fue en lo que os voy a contar ahora, cuando comprendí la verdadera naturaleza de la Oscuridad.- Yami se queda callado unos instantes, esperando más preguntas y después, retoma su relato.

* * *

Garmmon y Yami llegan a una zona rocosa, e inmediatamente se quedan alucinados ante el panorama. Los Niños Elegidos, Kari, T.K., Davis, Ken, Yolei y Cody, están tirados en el suelo junto a sus digimons que parecen haber regresado a sus etapas Infantiles o Bebé. Allí, plantado, impasible, como una figura aterradora e implacable, se alza un digimon al que Yami cree reconocer, se parece mucho a WarGreymon, el cuerpo Supremo del digimon de Tai, pero es completamente negro y en su escudo no se ve el Emblema del Valor. Es BlackWarGreymon.

-Yami, es un BlackWarGreymon… es como…- Garmmon, al igual que Yami, recuerda perfectamente su entrenamiento con Piximon, concretamente el momento en el que Kari era atacada por BlackWarGreymon, el paisaje parece el mismo y Kari también está tirada en el suelo. Yami nota entonces las palpitaciones de su corazón, si aquello está pasando ahora, no hay nadie que pueda ayudar a su amiga. ¿Nadie? No, sí que hay alguien, Yami podría ayudarla. Es entonces cuando Yami recuerda los gritos de Kari pidiéndole ayuda, y por fin se da cuenta.

(Este es el momento. El todo o nada. Si no es ahora, cuando más me necesitan, jamás se lo diré. Tengo que afrontar esto, tengo plantarle cara, aunque tenga cuerpo Supremo, tengo que hacer algo.)

BlackWarGreymon comienza a andar en dirección a Kari, y Yami se baja de Garmmon.

-Intervén cuando lo creas imprescindible, confío en ti.- Yami se aleja con paso decidido de Garmmon, acercándose a Kari sin que ninguno de sus amigos lo vea, pues están todos boca abajo o centrados en sus digimons, y de espaldas a él. Mientras camina, todos los miedos de Yami, todas sus dudas, le rondan la cabeza, todo aquello que había creído de la Oscuridad parece aclararse cuando está a punto de encararse con el digimon más fuerte, después de Demon, con el que se ha visto las caras. Un digimon hecho de Torres Oscuras…

(La Oscuridad no lo ha creado, la Oscuridad fue sólo una herramienta, una herramienta que ha usado Ken cuando era Digimon Emperador, una herramienta que Arukenimon ha usado para crear a BlackWarGreymon. Es tal como me dijo Demon: "Su poder siempre a sido una herramienta que ni los míos ni yo hemos dudado en utilizar para nuestros fines". Él trata a la Oscuridad como una herramienta, una herramienta no puede ser mala, todo depende del uso que le des.) Yami está a punto de llegar a una conclusión esperanzadora, una conclusión sobre sí mismo, una conclusión que parece avanzar al mismo ritmo que él, paso a paso, hacia Kari y BlackWarGreymon.

Cuando tan solo unos pasos lo separan de su amiga, BlackWarGreymon alza una de sus terribles garras frente a Kari, y Yami echa a correr. Nada más le importa, no le importa que Arukenimon y Mummymon por fin se hayan percatado de su presencia y griten sorprendidos, no le importa que sus amigos levanten la cabeza ante los gritos de Mummymon y Arukenimon y le vean corriendo hacia BlackWarGreymon, no le importa que muchos parezcan aún más sorprendidos que Arukenimon o Mummymon. Solo le importa Kari, que parece incapaz de reaccionar para salvarse. En el último instante, Yami se interpone entre Kari y BlackWarGreymon y éste último detiene su ataque justo antes de atravesar el pecho de Yami.

-¡Yami!- La voz de Kari suena entre sorprendida y aliviada, pero Yami no le presta atención, aunque BlackWarGreymon se había parado a tiempo, ha arañado a Yami y su camiseta está desgarrada, mostrando el, ahora fulgurante, Emblema de la Oscuridad sobre unos cortes no muy profundos de los que emanan unos hilillos de sangre.

Yami se cae hacia atrás, impulsado por su instinto y aterriza sentado justo delante de Kari, el Emblema se le cae al suelo, pues BlackWarGreymon ha cortado también el cordel del Circuito, y se queda allí brillando de forma intensa, cálida y reconfortante. Yami por fin lo ha entendido.

-¡Un Emblema! ¡¿Qué dem…?!- Kari sigue estupefacta, otras voces hablan, pero Yami solo alcanza a entender la de la chica que tiene justo detrás.

(La Oscuridad no creó a BlackWarGreymon, la Oscuridad no le ordenó atacar a Kari, la Oscuridad nunca ha hecho daño a nadie. Han sido aquellos que, movidos por sus motivos personales, egoístas y, muchas veces, malignos, han causado los daños. La Oscuridad solo es una herramienta, una herramienta que puede usarse para el Mal, pero que me ha permitido proteger a Kari, por eso la Oscuridad no es mala. Yo elijo lo que la Oscuridad puede ser. Yo soy el Elegido de la Oscuridad.) El Emblema brilla con intensidad y el Dispositivo de Yami comienza a vibrar.

-Es mi Emblema, el Emblema de la Oscuridad. Kari, yo soy el Elegido de la Oscuridad, llevo casi un año siéndolo.- La voz de Yami es decidida, sigue teniendo miedo, pero lo acepta. Se levanta y vuelve a plantarle cara a un BlackWarGreymon que, hasta el momento parecía paralizado por el brillo del Emblema de la Oscuridad.

-Pero la Oscuridad…- La voz de Kari se debilita, no quiere creer lo que acaba de oír, no quiere creer que su amigo es el Niño Elegido de algo tan horrible como la Oscuridad. Un par de lágrimas amargas brotan de sus ojos y resbalan por sus mejillas, aquello no puede ser real.

Pero es tan real como que BlackWarGreymon ha alzado otra vez sus garras para atacar, pero esta vez Yami permanece impasible, porque sabe que BlackWarGreymon no le tocará, después de todo, Yami confía en su compañero.

Y, tal como Yami se esperaba, Garmmon embiste a BlackWarGreymon y le hace caer al suelo, más por la sorpresa que porque el ataque de Garmmon fuese suficiente para dañarle.

-¿He sido bastante oportuno?- Garmmon le lanza una sonrisa a Yami, una sonrisa de complicidad y entendimiento mutuo, una sonrisa que Yami le devuelve con creces.

-Mucho.- Entonces Yami monta sobre su compañero, dispuesto a pelear junto a él, cómo tantas otras veces habían hecho. Y sabe que nada malo ocurriría, porque puede confiarle su vida a Garmmon, igual que Garmmon puede confiarle su vida a él. -¡Vamos Garmmon! ¡Demuéstrale a ese digimon el verdadero poder de la Oscuridad!- Yami está exultante de felicidad, el dolor en el pecho no es nada comparado con el placer y el alivio de haber dicho por fin la verdad, o de haber descubierto al fin el verdadero significado de ser el Elegido de la Oscuridad.

-Fuego Fatuo.- Garmmon escupe una llamarada azul contra BlackWarGreymon que rápidamente la bloquea con el escudo.

-Fuerza de Gea.- El oscuro digimon les lanza una devastadora bola de energía que casi les alcanza pero que acaba estrellándose contra una montaña lejana a la que pulveriza al instante.

-Como nos dé, no lo contamos.- Garmmon parece preocupado, pero Yami está inusitadamente confiado, ve brillar el Emblema de la Oscuridad a los pies de Kari que se ha levantado y observa la batalla, al igual que el resto de sus amigos, con una expresión confundida e impresionada.

-Somos más rápidos que él, no te preocupes.- Y aquello es cierto en parte, los ataques de BlackWarGreymon son lo suficientemente lentos como para que Garmmon pueda esquivarlos, aunque va siempre tan apurado que el más mínimo error podría acabar con los dos muertos.

BlackWarGreymon sigue atacándolos ferozmente, parece no cansarse nunca, sus ataques se suceden uno tras otro y Garmmon no tiene tiempo para contraatacar, tan sólo se centra en sobrevivir hasta encontrar un mínimo punto débil en su enemigo, algo aparentemente imposible. No obstante, el cansancio empieza a pasarle factura y Yami comienza a notar que a su digimon le cuesta más moverse hasta que al fin sucede lo inevitable.

-¡Tornado Negro!- El potente ataque giratorio de BlackWarGreymon golpea directamente en el estómago a Garmmon que, sabiendo que no podía evitar el ataque, ha adoptado aquella extraña postura para proteger a Yami lo mejor posible. Pero los dos salen despedidos y Yami nota, al caer, como se golpea con la cabeza y se destroza la espalda contra el suelo rocoso, el dolor es indefinible y, para colmo, BlackGatomon, le cae encima con fuerza, provocándole aún más dolor en la espalda y en el pecho. Yami apenas es capaz de ver lo que tiene delante de sus narices, ni siquiera se da cuenta de que ha caído a los pies de Kari hasta que no ve brillar a su lado el Emblema de la Oscuridad, sin embargo, Kari no hace ningún ademán de ayudarle, más bien al contrario, se aleja de él como si le tuviera miedo.

Aquello no puede estar pasando, no ahora que por fin le ha dicho la verdad.

(¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? Tristeza, dolor, resentimiento, soledad, rabia… ¿Es eso lo único que merezco? ¿Acaso estoy condenado a la miseria? ¿Cómo voy a seguir luchando?)

Yami ve como su Emblema brilla con más fuerza, nota el peso de su amigo, herido, encima de él, respirando de manera entrecortada, en armonía con su propia respiración, aquel digimon, BlackGatomon, siempre ha estado con él, incluso cuando lo había menospreciado, se había mantenido a su lado, siempre protegiéndolo.

(¡No! ¡Tengo que luchar! ¡Por BlackGatomon! Porque él nunca se rendiría, y por Kari, porque me da igual si ella me odia o me quiere, yo sé lo que quiero, sé que quiero protegerla. Lucharé contra ese monstruo aunque sea lo último que haga.)

Entonces, Yami recoge su Emblema y se pone en pie, apartando a BlackGatomon, su espalda está llena de pequeños arañazos que brillan ensangrentados a la luz del sol, su cabeza le da vueltas y sus piernas casi no le responden, pero Yami se yergue en actitud desafiante, ante un BlackWarGreymon que cada vez está más cerca.

-¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas? ¡Acaba conmigo si puedes!- Yami nota el Odio borbotar en su interior, un odio dirigido hacia aquellos que habían creado a tan terrible criatura y que habían amenazado a los que él quiere, pero también siente Tristeza, tristeza por no ser aceptado ni por la que creía que jamás lo repudiaría, y Rabia, consigo mismo, por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que era evidente, por haber dudado. Todos aquellos sentimientos aparentemente negativos se mezclan con la ya acostumbrada Soledad únicamente rota por la compañía de su fiel amigo BlackGatomon, con la Serenidad ante lo que parece un final trágico pero que él ve como una oportunidad única, con la Paz, la paz interior que por fin ha alcanzado consigo mismo y con su característica, la Oscuridad.

("Tu corazón, tu alma, tu mente, como sea que quieras llamarlo, es oscuro." Dragomon tenía razón. "Aquí yace el Emblema de la Oscuridad, recipiente del poder de la Soledad, la Tristeza, la Rabia y el Resentimiento pero también del poder de la Paz, la Serenidad, la Madurez y la Sutileza." Soledad, Tristeza, Rabia, Serenidad y Paz, aquello que experimento en estos momentos y que ya me había sido revelado… Si Dragomon tenía razón, si aquellas inscripciones eran ciertas, acepto mi poder, por fin lo he aceptado, y lo usaré para pelear.)

-Yami, estoy contigo.- BlackGatomon se había levantado y se había situado frente a él. -No me rendiré, ni la muerte me impedirá protegerte.- Las palabras de BlackGatomon resuenan en los oídos de Yami, no puede fallarle a su compañero, él también puede ayudar, él puede darle el poder para ganar.

Agarrando su Dispositivo, Yami mira decidido al frente, primero a BlackGatomon y luego a BlackWarGreymon. -BlackGatomon, no tienes que luchar sólo.- El Dispositivo de Yami se ilumina con una luz negra, cálida, tranquilizadora y suave, mientras que el Emblema de la Oscuridad despide un fulgor frío pero relajante, es ahora o nunca.

-¡BlackGatomon SuperDigievoluciona en…!- Su compañero se vuelve a elevar en el aire como hiciera ante Gigadramon y Megadramon, pero Yami sabe, siente, que esta vez es distinto, que esta vez lo han hecho bien, la luz que despide su amigo ya no es aterradora y lúgubre, es cálida y atrayente. BlackGatomon se estira, su figura se estiliza y se transforma en un ser alto y esbelto, con una presencia increíble y apariencia humana. Lleva unas ropas azul oscuro con detalles rojos y dorados, una capa negra le cubre toda la espalda y llega hasta el suelo. Sus botas negras están decoradas con murciélagos de color rojo sangre al igual que su ropa. Cubriéndole los ojos lleva un pequeño antifaz y un mechón de su pelo rubio le cae sobre la frente. Yami no puede sino quedarse impresionado y un poco atemorizado por la nueva apariencia de su compañero.

-¡… Myotismon!- Entonces se da cuenta de que ya ha visto antes a aquel digimon de apariencia vampírica, fue cuando tenía ocho años, vio como el digimon de Kari ensartaba con una de sus flechas luminosas a un digimon igualito que su compañero.

-¡No!- El grito de Kari hiende el aire en conjunto con el de su compañera Gatomon, y Yami ve cómo su amiga se arrodilla y se lleva las manos a la cara en gesto de desesperación mientras T.K. corre hacia ella para intentar calmarla al tiempo que fulmina con la mirada a Yami y Myotismon.

Pero no hay tiempo para preguntarse qué les pasaba, BlackWarGreymon ha decidido ponerse en acción y se dirige rápidamente hacia Yami y Myotismon.

-Corriente Sangrienta.- Con un susurro casi inaudible, en una voz lúgubre y de ultratumba, Myotismon crea un látigo de lo que parece ser sangre y golpea con él a BlackWarGreymon, que pierde el equilibrio y cae. La cosa parece ahora diferente.

-Pesadilla Nocturna.- Una nube de murciélagos sale de la capa de Myotismon y eleva al caído BlackWarGreymon en el aire.

Sin darle tiempo siquiera a reaccionar, Myotismon vuelve a abrir su capa y esta vez habla con una voz potente y resonante. -¡Grito de Muerte!- Una sombra terrible engulle a BlackWarGreymon y cae aparentemente muerto al suelo.

-¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo un digimon de cuerpo Perfecto ha podido derrotar a uno de cuerpo Supremo?!- Arukenimon está fuera de sus casillas y Yami contempla con placer la incredulidad e ira que la invaden porque sus planes han salido mal.

-He podido porque siempre he tenido que luchar contra digimons más fuertes que yo.- Su voz y apariencia pueden ser distintas, pero Yami detecta enseguida el orgullo que caracteriza a su compañero. Y no solo eso, la mirada que Myotismon le echa a Yami es de un profundo respeto y cariño, aquel es sin duda su amigo. -Además, el poder de la Oscuridad de Yami me da fuerzas y, mientras tenga que protegerle, no puedo perder, no importa cuán fuerte sea mi adversario.- Myotismon se aproxima a Arukenimon con una sonrisa vengativa en sus labios.

-¡Fuerza de Gea!- Antes de que Yami pueda darse cuenta, o de que Myotismon tenga tiempo siquiera de reaccionar, BlackWarGreymon se levanta y les lanza a sus amos y a Myotismon una enorme bola de fuego que impacta contra el suelo en un punto muy cercano a ellos. Myotismon sale despedido y cae a los pies de Yami, ya siendo BlackGatomon de nuevo. Mientras tanto, Arukenimon y Mummymon se levantan ofendidos y enojados con su creación. -¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Acaba con ellos ahora que no pueden defenderse!- Arukenimon está enajenada, su ira parece no tener límites.

-No, no obedeceré a nadie más débil que yo.- Sorprendentemente para todos, BlackWarGreymon rechaza la orden de Arukenimon y se aleja caminando a paso lento, en dirección a Yami. -Volveremos a vernos.- El susurro del digimon oscuro llega perfectamente a los oídos de Yami y BlackGatomon y BlackWarGreymon echa a volar hacia el horizonte con Arukenimon y Mummymon siguiéndole en su Jeep.

Yami recoge a su compañero en brazos, no está inconsciente pero sí parece muy cansado, y se aproxima a Kari, que todavía parece estar llorando, y a T.K. que le mira con el ceño fruncido mientras se acerca.

-Yo… no sé que decir… siento mucho haberos ocultado…- Yami intenta expresar unas disculpas que llevaba queriendo decir desde hacía tiempo.

-Vete.- La voz de T.K. suena fría y distante, una nota de odio la tiñe y Yami se da cuenta enseguida de que aquel ceño fruncido no era de extrañeza sino de enfado.

-Pero yo…- Yami no puede acabar, una voz antaño dulce cuando se dirigía a él, le habla en un susurro gélido y entrecortado.

-Aléjate… de mí… no… Myotismon…- La voz de Kari golpea a Yami como un mazo, aquello no puede ser verdad, él había pensado que tras el susto incial entraría en razón pero…

-Kari, por favor…- Yami cae de repente al suelo llevándose la mano a la cara mientras nota cómo de su nariz brota la sangre a borbotones. T.K. le ha dado un puñetazo y, probablemente, le ha roto la nariz. Pero el dolor de su nariz no es nada comparado con el punzante y constante dolor que atenaza su mente.

-¿Qué te crees que haces?- BlackGatomon, pese a estar débil, se pone en pie y desafía a T.K. con la mirada. Pero Patamon y Gatomon, que no están en un estado mucho mejor que el compañero de Yami, se interponen en su camino y lo miran desafiantes.

Yami mira a su alrededor, la cara de Cody expresa, como mínimo, tanto odio como la de T.K., Yolei parece a punto de llorar y está aterrada, Davis, parece debatirse entre el alivio por ver a Kari sana y salva y la confusión que le produce toda aquella situación y Ken, que quizá ya se esperaba algo así, mira a Yami con cara triste como compadeciéndole. Pero la cara que más daño le hace a Yami es, una vez más, la de Kari, que tras quitarse las manos de ella, muestra un gesto de asco, odio y miedo que Yami ya le había visto antes, precisamente durante el entrenamiento de Piximon, aquel entrenamiento había acertado en todo respecto a Kari, en todo. Y Yami es incapaz de entender nada, y tampoco le importa pues su mente está totalmente centrada en la chica que le gusta, que le había gustado desde que la viera en aquella clase, con una sonrisa amable iluminándole el rostro. No puede enfrentarse a ellos, Yami no quiere hacerles daño, no importa lo que le hagan a él, ahora que ya controla la Oscuridad de su mente y su corazón, no quiere desatarla contra ellos.

-Vámonos BlackGatomon.- La llamada de Yami es recibida con asombro por su compañero pero éste la obedece no sin antes dejar caer un último reproche.

-Parece que los Niños Elegidos no son tan buenos después de todo.- Tras esto BlackGatomon se da la vuelta y se aleja caminando junto a Yami, que tiene un aire alicaído y derrotado.

* * *

-Terrible, nunca había oído tantos detalles acerca de lo que había pasado.- Tai está sobrecogido como lo están los demás, a él, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe e Izzy, les habían contado aquello en su momento, pero los chicos lo habían hecho parcialmente y desde su punto de vista, sin entrar en muchos detalles, sin embargo Yami ha expresado perfectamente lo que sintió en cada momento y oírlo así, en frío, mientras sus protagonistas tenían la mirada bajada y avergonzada como si no quisieran oír más…

-Vaya, fuisteis unos auténticos cerdos.- La sinceridad de Rika golpea a todos como un látigo. -Aunque creo que fue aún peor lo que te hicimos más adelante.- Ella también parece triste, tras oír aquello, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, se estremece solo de pensar cómo contará Yami los hechos acaecidos ya siendo mayores.

Yami mira a aquellos que más daño le habían hecho entonces, Kari tiene la mirada perdida y los ojos ligeramente irritados mientras que T.K. le mira fijamente, como intentando detectar en Yami algún rastro emocional de aquello que había sucedido hace tanto tiempo, sin embargo en su rostro, Yami ve las inconfundibles trazas del arrepentimiento. Por eso no le gusta hablar del pasado, es cierto que había cosas buenas y que merecía la pena recordar pero…

-Si no te importa seguiré mañana, ¿vale, T.K.?- Un poco cansado y alicaído, Yami pospone la continuación del relato pues no se siente con fuerzas para seguir y ve que sus amigos están en un estado similar. T.K. acepta sin problemas y todos se van poco a poco, en silencio, con las palabras de Yami aún presentes.


	12. 11: La búsqueda de los Emblemas

**Capítulo 11: La búsqueda de los Emblemas**

-Supongo que recordaréis dónde lo dejamos ayer, ¿no?- Yami comienza a hablar cuando ve, por fin, llegar al último de sus amigos, Davis. -Yo estaba… destrozado, física y emocionalmente. Mis amigos me habían dado la espalda y solo BlackGatomon se había quedado a mi lado. Lo único bueno que se podía sacar de aquello era que por fin había entendido que la Oscuridad no era algo malo.-

-¿No recapacitaron? ¿Ninguno?- Takato parece sorprendido y bastante indignado.

-No, que quede claro que ninguno de ellos me perdonó en un corto espacio de tiempo, pero dos de ellos se mostraron más propensos a razonar, y, por extraño que parezca, uno de esos dos era Davis, y el otro, Ken. Ahora, reanudaré la historia en el mismo instante en que la dejé ayer.-

* * *

Yami camina torpemente, con la visión nublada por el dolor y la sangre que le cubre la cara. El dolor en la espalda es intenso, aquellos pequeños cortes le arden como ascuas, el corte del pecho parece haber dejado de sangrar, pero el dolor es aún mayor que el de su espalda, sin embargo, la nariz se lleva la palma, el dolor es terrible, como si a Yami le estuvieran perforando la cara con un taladro, además, nota la sangre fluir entre el hueso roto y siente cada brisa, cada golpe de aire, como una cuchillada en su rostro. Es inaguantable, pero Yami está seguro de que podría seguir adelante si no le hubiesen traicionado, pues así es como se siente, traicionado por aquellos en los que confiaba, traicionado por los que habían sido sus amigos.

(¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Serán mis enemigos? ¿Me buscarán para derrotarme? No, no parece que puedan llegar a tanto pero, ¿y si me los encontrara? ¿me atacarían?)

El pesimismo inunda el sentido de Yami mientras nota cómo, poco a poco, sus párpados se cierran y su cerebro se apaga. Pero no puede caer, allí, en medio de la nada, tiene que seguir, trastabillando, torpemente, casi sin ver, pero debe seguir… debe seguir… No obstante, Yami cae al suelo desmayado y su compañero grita desesperado, sin saber cómo van a salir de esta.

Ya inconsciente, Yami revive lo acaecido recientemente, las miradas de desconfianza, incluso de odio, miedo y tristeza, sentimientos que no sólo habían embargado a sus amigos, él mismo siente un profundo resentimiento hacia ellos, hacia sí mismo, aquella paz que había sentido al darse cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de la Oscuridad se ha esfumado.

La desesperación de BlackGatomon le embota el cerebro unos instantes, pero enseguida decide intentar llevar a Yami a un lugar seguro, así que lo levanta por los brazos lo mejor que puede y lo lleva a rastras, con cuidado de no golpearle la nariz de nuevo, durante un buen rato, hasta que él mismo, que ya estaba débil por culpa de la pelea contra BlackWarGreymon, comienza a acusar un terrible cansancio, un cansancio que invade cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Y BlackGatomon se detiene, exhausto, y deja a Yami tumbado boca arriba mientras él mismo se abandona, consciente de que ya no puede más, y se rinde al cansancio mientras una figura poco definida se acerca a ellos corriendo.

**···**

Yami abre los ojos, está en un hospital, su nariz está vendada y ha dejado de sangrar, pero sigue doliendo un montón, los cortes de la espalda ya no le duelen y en el pecho tan solo nota unos ligeros pinchazos, además de aquellas heridas, Yami tiene la sensación de debilidad de quien lleva varios días enfermo. En una cama, a su derecha, BlackGatomon parece estar durmiendo apaciblemente. Yami mira hacia la ventana y comprueba que es de noche, ni el más mínimo rayo de sol se cuela en la habitación, en su lugar, la luz de la luna le da a todo un brillo espectral que le produce escalofríos.

De repente, la puerta se abre y Andromon entra en la habitación, Yami comprende por fin que se encuentra en la Ciudad Factorial, pero sigue sin tener ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí.

-Veo que por fin has despertado…- La voz de Andromon, seria como siempre, tiene una ligera nota de alivio. -Llevabas inconsciente más de una semana, creí que no llegarías a despertar…-

-¿Una semana? ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? ¿Por qué me encuentro tan mal?- Yami no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea preguntar y Andromon se apresura a resolver sus incógnitas.

-Si, llevas nueve días inconsciente, con una fiebre bastante alta e, incluso, temblores, estaba realmente preocupado…- Eso explica la sensación de debilidad y abatimiento que siente Yami, pero no cómo había llegado a la Ciudad Factorial. Andromon parece haber captado la confusión de Yami, por que se apresura a contestar a su otra pregunta. -Genai os trajo, a ti y a BlackGatomon, y me ha contado algunas cosas sobre vosotros dos.- Andromon parece estar alcanzando un tema de interés, pero Yami, que sospecha de qué se trata, no tiene ninguna gana de hablar de ello. -No me habías contado que fueras un Niño Elegido, ni que tu característica fuera la Oscuridad.- Andromon no parece indignado ni enfadado, simplemente curioso ante aquel hecho.

-Si bueno, no es algo que uno pueda ir gritando a los cuatro vientos.- Yami no quiere hablar del tema, sólo de pensarlo se le vienen a la cabeza las imágenes de sus "amigos" mirándolo de formas terribles. -Si no te importa, Andromon, estoy un poco harto del tema de los Niños Elegidos.- Tras esto, Andromon ya no insiste más, y Yami habla un poco con él acerca de lo que había pasado en esos nueve días, al parecer, no se había visto a BlackWarGreymon por ningún lado y los demás Elegidos también parecían haber desaparecido.

Tras unas horas, el cielo comienza a aclararse, y Yami decide despertar a su compañero para regresar al Mundo Real, si Andromon está en lo cierto, ya es 1 de Septiembre, lo que significa que el nuevo curso comienza hoy y Yami, pese a no tener ningún deseo de cruzarse con Kari, T.K y los demás, tampoco quiere perderse su primer día del curso.

-Antes de que me preguntes nada, estoy bien, todavía me duele bastante la nariz y Andromon dice que no se me curará del todo hasta dentro de un mes más o menos, ya sé que nos trajo Genai y no, no pienso dejar de ir al colegio porque estén ellos, por muy… poco que me guste, seguiré yendo.- BlackGatomon se queda con la mirada perdida durante un ratillo ante lo que le ha dicho Yami, pues parece que le hubiera leído la mente. Pero enseguida salta de la cama y se pone junto a Yami, que ya está preparado para irse.

Yami entra en su nueva clase, llega un poco justo de tiempo porque BlackGatomon y él habían decidido tomar una ruta distinta para evitar encontrarse con Kari y Davis o T.K., Yolei y Cody. Al entrar en clase, se alivia al ver que el profesor aún no ha llegado, pero un rápido vistazo a la clase es suficiente para borrar de un plumazo toda sensación de alivio.

En la primera fila, como el año anterior, Davis, Kari y T.K. habían girado la cabeza al oír la puerta abrirse, y ahora fulminan a Yami con la mirada, sin embargo, el chico no rehúye sus ojos, y se fija primero en Kari, cuya mirada expresa un poco de repugnancia como cuando mirase a Digimon Emperador, pero también, y muy levemente, algo de tristeza y pena. T.K. parece haber decidido odiar a Yami, y su mirada es fría y está impregnada con una ira contenida que Yami nunca le había visto antes. Pero lo que más sorprende a Yami es la mirada de Davis, pese a ser bastante parecida a la de T.K. Yami la nota mucho más suave y percibe también un brillo de arrepentimiento. Tras dirigirles la mirada más inexpresiva de que es capaz, Yami camina hasta la última fila de pupitres y se sienta lo más alejado posible de ellos, aquellos días separados le habían hecho desarrollar una especie de rencor e indiferencia que ni él mismo sabía que tuviera.

Aquel día no resulta divertido ni agradable, más bien todo lo contrario, pues a la salida, Yami se ve obligado a verse las caras con ellos, y todo por culpa de Tai.

-Tai, ¿qué haces aquí?- La voz de Kari llega a los oídos de Yami que se había quedado rezagado con la esperanza de no tener que volver a pasar por delante de sus compañeros.

-Lo siento hermanita, pero no vengo a hablar con vosotros.- Yami levanta la vista y ve cómo Tai, tras mirar en derredor, posa su mirada inescrutable en él. -Ah, ahí está.- Los demás, Kari, T.K., Davis, Yolei y Cody, se giran y miran también a Yami. -Ehh, ven aquí.- Tai le hace un gesto a Yami para que se acerque y el chico no se puede creer que Tai se hubiera tomado tan en serio aquello, ¿de verdad va a echarle una reprimenda o a pedirle explicaciones?

-¿Qué quieres?- El tono de Yami expresa a la perfección el hastío y la desgana que siente de estar allí, pero mira fijamente a Tai, tratando de ignorar a los demás.

-Tranquilízate, que vengo en son de paz.- Yami abre los ojos por la sorpresa y se queda mirando aún más fijamente a Tai, sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo le parece detectar una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara de Davis. -Sólo quería que me contaras…- Aunque el tono de Tai parece amable, Yami ya está harto de lo fácil que la amabilidad parece tornarse en odio.

-Olvídalo, no tengo ganas de que me asesinen con la mirada.- Ahora Yami sí les dirige una mirada al resto, una mirada desafiante, como invitándolos a intervenir. Y como ve que no hacen nada, esquiva a Tai y chasca los dedos. Ante el asombro del resto, BlackGatomon salta desde un árbol cercano hasta los brazos de Yami, que lo recoge sin problemas y se va caminando a paso rápido, sin embargo, Tai lo alcanza enseguida.

-¿Ese es tú digimon? No parece tan terrorífico…- Tai intenta ocultar el fastidio que en realidad siente por la actitud de su interlocutor.

-Ya bueno, ¿quieres que digievolucione?- Pese a saber que se la está jugando tentando al humor y a la capacidad de autocontrol de Tai, Yami no modera su tono.

-¿En Myotismon? No gracias, no tengo muy buenos recuerdos, ¿sabes?- Por primera vez, a Yami le interesa lo que está diciendo Tai. Y Tai parece notarlo. -Mira, te propongo una cosa, ¿Por qué no vamos a casa de Izzy y hablamos allí tranquilamente?- Yami se siente tentado de aceptar, pero no se siente con fuerzas para hablar de nada. -Venga, ¿qué te cuesta?- Tai le da un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro y Yami le mira de una forma un poco más suave, aquello siempre le había gustado de Tai, aunque es capaz de ponerse muy serio, normalmente se toma las cosas con más relajación que el resto de sus amigos.

-Bueno, vale. Pero espero que esto no sea una trampa para que hable con Kari y…-

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, mi hermana está muy ocupada siguiéndole la pista a BlackWarGreymon, es lo que hace casi todas las tardes…- Tai, contento con le concesión que por fin le ha arrancado a Yami, sonríe y se dirige a casa de Izzy con Yami a su lado.

Cuando llegan, Izzy abre la puerta y les saluda a los dos.

-Pasad, pasad, me alegro de que hayas venido Yami.- Izzy tampoco parece estar enfadado y Yami se pregunta qué diantres les habrían contado los chicos.

No obstante, cuando Izzy les acompaña hasta su habitación y abre la puerta, Yami se queda sin palabras. Sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, Matt gira la cabeza al ver abrirse la puerta y una mueca de dolor se dibuja en su cara al ver la nariz rota de Yami. En la cama de Izzy, Sora está sentada mirando a los chicos con una sonrisa un tanto apagada, Joe está de pie mirando su reloj con aire impaciente y Mimi sale en la pantalla del ordenador de Izzy. Es obvio que todo aquello estaba planeado de antemano.

-Verás, hemos llamado a los demás e incluso hemos contactado con Mimi por videoconferencia porque…- Izzy parece un tanto apurado anta la cara de estupefacción de Yami.

-Vamos Izzy, antes tendremos que presentarnos ¿no?- Sora se acerca a Yami y le tiende la mano. -Yo soy Sora Takenouchi, este de aquí es Joe Kido y la chica de la pantalla es Mimi Tachikawa, supongo que ya lo sabrás pero nosotros junto con Tai, Izzy y Matt, a los que ya conoces, somos lo anteriores Niños Elegidos.- Sora se queda un rato plantada delante de Yami que se ve incapaz de reaccionar por la sorpresa de verles allí, esperándole. -¿Eso te lo ha hecho T.K.?- Por fin, Sora desiste de intentar arrancarle un saludo a Yami y se interesa por su nariz. Yami asiente torpemente, sus pensamientos todavía no se han adaptado a la nueva situación.

(Maldito Tai, mira que no decírmelo… Seguro que sabía que yo jamás aceptaría esto, seguro que quieren interrogarme sobre lo que ha pasado…)

BlackGatomon ni se mueve en los brazos de Yami, parece tan azorado como su compañero y aquel mutismo y aquella extraña parálisis empiezan a preocupar a los demás.

-Oye Tai, ¿qué le has hecho?- Joe parece seriamente preocupado y le habla a Tai con tono de reproche.

-Nada, si hasta hace un momento estaba tan normal, bueno, un poco enfadado, pero normal en esencia. Veréis…- Tai les cuenta a los demás cómo habían reaccionado Yami, su hermana, T.K. y el resto al encontrarse a la salida y los demás escuchan atentamente al Elegido del Valor.

Por fin Yami comienza a notar como su cerebro vuelve a ponerse en marcha y se fija mejor en los chicos y las chicas que están frente a él. Durante mucho tiempo los había investigado a todos y llegó a contagiarse de la admiración que sentían los digimons hacia ellos, tanto es así que el hecho de estar ante aquellos, ahora adolescentes, Elegidos que son tan admirados en el Mundo Digital le cohíbe un poco. Pero Yami oculta esos sentimientos como había ocultado otros sentimientos en otras ocasiones.

-¿Por qué estáis todos aquí?- Ante la pregunta de Yami, la primera vez que abre la boca desde su llegada, los demás se sobresaltan un poco y dirigen rápidamente sus miradas hacia él.

-Ha sido idea mía.- Sora es la primera en responder, y enseguida Mimi le toma el relevo.

-Los chicos nos han contado todo lo que pasó con BlackWarGreymon, más o menos…- Aquel más o menos y el tono de Mimi son suficientes para que Yami se haga una idea de lo que les habían dicho.

-Os han contado que me creo el rey de la Oscuridad o algo así y que mi compañero digievoluciona en Myotismon, ¿no?- La voz de Yami va en aumento en consonancia con su enfado e indignación.

-Si algo así.- Esta vez es Matt el que habla. -Pero, más tarde, Ken nos contó algunos detalles más. Por ejemplo, que tú tienes un Emblema, el de la Oscuridad según tú, que te interpusiste entre Kari y BlackWarGreymon, que luchaste y casi venciste al susodicho y que mi hermano te había roto la nariz.- Matt usa un tono apaciguador que calma un poco los ánimos de Yami.

-Mira Yami, el caso es que queremos oír tu versión de los hechos, y que nos cuentes qué diantres está pasando.- Ahora Tai, ante la aparente calma de Yami, aprovecha para ir al grano.

-No puedo, ni yo mismo sé muy bien ya lo que está pasando.- Yami por fin admite algo que le llevaba reconcomiendo desde hacía tiempo, la incertidumbre de no saber lo había tenido en ascuas y es en parte origen de su frustración.

-Pero seguro que sobre ti sí podrás contarnos algo, como Elegido de la Oscuridad claro.- Ahora es Izzy quien hace gala de su siempre característica curiosidad.

-Todo lo que sé es que soy el Elegido de la Oscuridad, y ésta es la prueba.- Yami les enseña su Emblema y se lo deja a Sora que lo contempla durante un rato antes de pasárselo a Joe.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?- Joe parece un poco ensimismado en el Emblema y su voz suena monótona.

-En unas ruinas.- Yami no miente, pero tampoco les dice toda la verdad, al fin y al cabo, no desea que los Elegidos conozcan la leyenda, no quiere que esa leyenda les dé pie a hacer las paces con él, prefiere que sean ellos los que lo decidan.

Joe le pasa el Emblema a Izzy que también se lo muestra a Mimi. -Los chicos dijeron que habías llegado montado en otro digimon distinto… Garmmon creo que se llamaba.- Izzy parece también muy interesado por la ArmoDigievolución de BlackGatomon.

-Si, es que también he encontrado el DigiHuevo de la Oscuridad.- Le deja a Izzy su D-Terminal y éste toquetea algunos botones.

-Sabes, hay algo que me intriga muchísimo.- Ahora Izzy mira fijamente a Yami. -Tú, al igual que T.K. y Kari, pareces distinto a nosotros, quiero decir que, nuestros Emblemas representan cualidades propias de cada uno, pero los vuestros, Luz, Esperanza y Oscuridad, parecen ir más allá de simples cualidades, además también sois los únicos que poseéis tanto el Emblema como el DigiHuevo de vuestras características y ya el colmo de todo es el paralelismo entre Kari y tú, ella es la Luz, tiene a Gatomon como compañera y su cuerpo Perfecto es un ángel, por otro lado estás tú, que eres la Oscuridad, tienes a BlackGatomon como compañero y su cuerpo Perfecto es un demonio. Y si no me equivoco, el paralelismo también existirá entre vuestras ArmoDigievoluciones. No creo que tanta similitud sea una mera casualidad…- Izzy ha dado en el clavo, ha expresado algo que Yami lleva pensando mucho tiempo. Aquellas contraposiciones tan perfectas entre él y Kari no le habían pasado nunca desapercibidas, pero oírlas de Izzy parece confirmar sus sospechas, demostrarle que no es el único que piensa lo mismo.

-¿Quieres decir que están destinados a ser enemigos?- Ahora es Tai el que, mientras habla, contempla el Emblema de la Oscuridad con aire contrariado. Yami baja la vista y se fija en BlackGatomon, allí en sus brazos, su amigo niega con la cabeza, niega una afirmación que ambos saben, sienten, que es falsa. No por lo que dijera la leyenda que habían encontrado en el Templo del Dispositivo, ni por lo que les hubiera dicho Dragomon, Yami, pese a estar muy enfadado, pese a estar tremendamente resentido, es incapaz de odiar a Kari, y no solo a ella, tampoco es capaz de odiar a T.K. ni a los demás.

-No lo sé…- Izzy parece confuso y temeroso de la posible respuesta a la pregunta de Tai.

-No.- Por fin, Yami habla en un susurro apenas audible. -Nada es tan sencillo.- La mente de Yami se pone a trabajar, aquello no podía ser tan sencillo como culpar al destino, no podía ser tan simple como dejarlo correr hasta que se solucionase solo. -Tengo que irme.- Yami le arranca a Matt el Emblema de la Oscuridad y sale corriendo de la habitación, sólo alcanza a oír unas exclamaciones de sorpresa y la voz de Mimi.

-Pues a mi me parece que no es malo en absoluto.- Yami sonríe al oír a Mimi mientras cierra la puerta de la casa de Izzy y sale corriendo hacia un lugar apartado. Tai le había dicho que Kari estaba totalmente centrada en seguirle la pista a BlackWarGreymon, así que ahora tiene que estar en el Mundo Digital.

-¿Crees que te van a escuchar?- BlackGatomon sabe perfectamente lo que quiere hacer su compañero. -¿Seguro que T.K. no te volverá a pegar?-

-Me da igual, si sigo mostrándome tan frío, solo les estaré dando la razón, va siendo hora de que me sincere con ella.- Yami abre una puerta y se marcha inmediatamente al Mundo Digital mientras oye unos pasos detrás de él, unos pasos que no le importan.

Yami y BlackGatomon aparecen en lo que parece ser una pista de aterrizaje, cerca de ellos, unos escombros reposan en el suelo como señal de que allí había habido algo. En los alrededores se aprecian las marcas inconfundibles de un combate feroz, multitud de zonas quemadas o rocas pulverizadas son las cicatrices dejadas por los luchadores. Pero Yami no se fija en nada de eso, su mirada está clavada en un extraño brillo que refulge entre los escombros que tiene delante, un brillo rojizo…

Yami se acerca con paso decidido y BlackGatomon le sigue de cerca, con la misma mirada curiosa que Yami había adoptado nada más ver aquel brillo. Cuando por fin se encuentra entre los escombros, no tiene más que agacharse para ver una polvorienta pero destellante tablilla roja con un símbolo grabado en ella.

-No puede ser…- Yami no puede creerse lo que ve, Genai le había contado que se habían perdido para siempre, que se habían usado para reparar el Equilibrio del Mundo Digital.

-Es el Emblema del Amor…- BlackGatomon confirma lo que los ojos de Yami le dicen a su cerebro todavía incrédulo. -Pero se supone que ya no debería existir…-

Yami lo coge con una mano ligeramente temblorosa y lo contempla a la luz del ocaso, el brillo rojizo, el extraño símbolo y la sensación que lo embarga no parecen más que confirmar sus sospechas y, pese a que aquello no debería estar allí, Yami acepta poco a poco la realidad. Había deseado aparecer frente a sus amigos, pero, por el contrario, ha aparecido en lo que había sido un campo de batalla, posiblemente con sus amigos como combatientes contra BlackWarGreymon, y entre unos escombros cercanos, acaba de encontrar el Emblema del Amor.

-¿Vas a dárselo a Sora?- La pregunta de BlackGatomon hace dudar por un momento a Yami, ¿es prudente darle el Emblema sin saber siquiera cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Qué pensaría ella?

-No, antes quiero averiguar por qué estaba aquí.- Yami, en parte por curiosidad, en parte por temor a la posible reacción de Sora y en parte porque su instinto le dice que debe quedarse el Emblema, guarda la pequeña tablilla en el mismo estuchecito en el que había guardado el Emblema de la Amabilidad.

Yami coge su Dispositivo y mira atentamente la pantalla, no parece que los chicos sigan en el Mundo Digital, lo que debe significar que ya han vuelto al Mundo Real.

Tras meditar en silencio durante un rato qué hacer, Yami decide que necesita hablar con Kari, ya lo había decidido antes en casa de Izzy, pero al no encontrarla en el Mundo Digital se había echado un poco para atrás, sin embargo es perfectamente consciente de que debe hacerlo, de que no hay otra solución posible si quiere llegar a hacer las paces con ella.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con Kari.- Yami no le está pidiendo su opinión a BlackGatomon, tan solo le informa de algo que va a hacer y BlackGatomon entiende perfectamente que nada de lo que él diga hará que su compañero cambie de idea. Por eso se queda en silencio mientras Yami abre una puerta al Mundo Real, una puerta que les lleva frente a la casa de la Elegida de la Luz.

Yami sube hasta el apartamento de Tai y Kari y llama a la puerta con un puño un tanto tembloroso, decidir aquello había sido más fácil que ponerlo ahora en práctica, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Tranquila Kari, ya voy yo.- Yami oye la voz de Tai aproximándose a la puerta, habían pasado unas horas desde que se despidiese a toda prisa de él y el resto de Elegidos y partiese hacia el Mundo Digital, ahora ya está anocheciendo pero a Yami no le importa. La puerta se abre y Tai mira de hito en hito a Yami, es evidente que no se esperaba volver a verlo en un tiempo.

-Yami… ¿qué diantres…?- Tai habla con un tono sorprendido pero enseguida es cortado por un portazo detrás de él.

-He venido para… hablar con Kari.- Yami se sonroja un poco pues le viene a la cabeza lo que había dicho Matt sobre los pretendientes de Kari y la reacción de Tai.

-Pues se acaba de encerrar en la habitación, como habrás deducido por el portazo…- Aunque Tai intenta parecer relajado y amable, Yami reconoce una ligera nota de hastío en su voz.

-Pero podrá oírme aunque sea a través de la puerta, ¿no? Con eso me basta.- Yami mira un tanto implorante a Tai que decide finalmente apartarse y dejar pasar a Yami y BlackGatomon. Yami entra con paso vacilante y se fija en que los padres de Kari y Tai no están, deben de haber salido. Eso solo facilita las cosas, ya va a ser bastante duro hablar con Kari, y decirle todo lo que le quiere decir, con Tai presente. El chico se acerca a la puerta de la habitación que sabe perfectamente que Tai y Kari comparten y la golpea suavemente con los nudillos de su mano derecha.

-Kari… quería…- El no saber si su interlocutora lo está escuchando siquiera no hace sino aumentar los nervios de Yami. -Quería hablar contigo… bueno no… ya sabía antes de venir que no querrías saber nada de mí…- Pese a los balbuceos bastante nerviosos de Yami, ni Tai ni BlackGatomon, que están escuchando a su amigo hablar con la puerta de la habitación, se ríen. -Lo que yo quería era explicarte que yo… yo no soy malo… no sé cómo puedo decírtelo… verás creo que en el fondo es algo muy simple, mira yo pensaba lo mismo que tú acerca de la Oscuridad pero, cuando te vi allí, en el suelo, a punto de ser atacada por BlackWarGreymon, entendí que la Oscuridad será tan buena o tan mala como uno decida usarla…- Yami está cada vez más nervioso, tal y como lo está explicando podría parecer que se cree Digimon Emperador o algo peor. Durante unos instantes, Yami busca la mirada de Tai, como intentando comprobar que tal había sonado lo que había dicho, pero Tai parece paralizado, escuchando con interés cada palabra de Yami. Ante el interés de Tai, Yami vuelve a fijar su atención en Kari e intenta detectar cualquier sonido al otro lado de la puerta que le indique algún tipo de reacción por parte de la chica con la que él había venido a hablar.

-La Oscuridad me dio el poder para salvarte, y eso es lo único que me importa de verdad… no sé por qué… por qué tú y los demás os pusisteis de aquella manera, sobre todo al ver a Myotismon… sólo se me ocurre que tenga algo que ver con lo que sucedió hace tres años…-

De repente, la puerta se abre y Kari aparece al otro lado con gesto serio y adusto.

-¿Qué sabes de aquello?- El tono de Kari no es para nada amigable, y eso, unido a la gélida mirada que brilla en sus ojos, hace que Yami retroceda un poco. Tai también había reaccionado al oír la mención a la época en la que había sido derrotado Myotismon.

-No mucho, ese fue mi primer contacto con los digimons, vi en las noticias como un ángel atravesaba a un Myotismon con una flecha luminosa.- Ante las palabras de Yami, Kari frunce el entrecejo y Gatomon aparece detrás de ella.

-Aquel ángel era yo en mi cuerpo Perfecto.- Gatomon también parece enfadada, al igual que su compañera humana, y mira con desprecio a BlackGatomon, que se adelanta para hacerle frente.

-¿Acaso creéis que yo soy aquel Myotismon?- Aunque no tiene mucho sentido, BlackGatomon parece dar en el clavo pues un escalofrío recorre los cuerpos de Kari y Gatomon, pero no perturba sus terribles miradas.

-Eso es imposible, aquel Myotismon murió…- Yami no da crédito a lo que acaba de oír, ¿cómo pueden pensar que BlackGatomon es su viejo enemigo?

-No sería el primero de nuestros enemigos que vuelve de la muerte para vengarse…- Esta vez es Tai el que habla, pero lo hace con un tono indefinible, carente de emoción alguna.

-Pues no es él, de eso estoy seguro, pero no es eso lo que venía a discutir.- El poder verle la cara a Kari, hace que Yami sienta un poco más de decisión, pero también le hace dudar más de si decir lo que había venido a decir. -Kari, en realidad no me importa si me odias o no… bueno, sí que me importa, me duele muchísimo que tanto tú como T.K. como los otros no me dirijáis la palabra pero… pero no cambiará nada, sigo siendo el mismo de antes… antes de que supieras que era el Elegido de la Oscuridad o que mi compañero se transformaba en Myotismon, nos llevábamos muy bien… y yo… desde hace mucho tiempo… yo…- Yami no sabe continuar, detrás de él, Tai parece un poco azorado y resignado, como si llevase esperando aquello desde que viera a Yami en la puerta. Kari sigue mirándolo con aire enfadado pero su mirada parece haberse suavizado un poco. Sin embargo, todo esto le cuesta más y más a Yami, las palabras parecen atascarse en su garganta y por un momento se queda en silencio, plantado delante de la chica que le gusta, sin poder articular palabra y temblando ligeramente por el nerviosismo. Finalmente, tras mucho esfuerzo, Yami por fin consigue hablar.

-Me… me… gustas… me gustas, Kari.- Yami desvía la mirada pues no se siente capaz de seguir mirando a la Elegida de la Luz. -Siempre, desde el principio, has sido amable conmigo, nunca te importó que yo fuera nuevo o que yo no supiera Japonés, o que no fuese un Niño Elegido, siempre estuviste a mi lado.- Decir aquello mientras se mira los cordones de las botas parece mucho más sencillo que cuando intentaba mantenerle la mirada a Kari. -Yo nunca había… pero eso no importa… sólo importa que yo jamás te haría daño, pero no solo a ti, no le haría daño a ninguno de los chicos.- Yami intenta dejar atrás el tema de la atracción que siente por Kari. -Solo quiero que me des otra oportunidad pero…- El sonido de una bofetada acalla inmediatamente a Yami, Kari le ha golpeado en la mejilla y una marca roja aparece en el lugar donde Yami acaba de recibir la bofetada. Acto seguido, Kari vuelve a la habitación y cierra de nuevo de un portazo.

-Pero, ¿qué…?- Yami está confuso, tremendamente confuso, no entiende a qué ha venido la bofetada, ni por qué Kari se ha vuelto a enfadar más. Nada tiene sentido.

-Guau, debes de ser la primera persona que recibe una bofetada de mi hermana…- Tai se había acercado a Yami y le da una palmada de apoyo en la espalda.

Yami sin embargo, permanece en silencio, la bofetada de Kari le duele mucho más de lo que cabría esperar, le había escuchado y aún así… De todas maneras, mira a Tai con gesto sorprendido, no solo por la actitud de Kari, sino también por la del propio Tai, Yami creía que Tai se enfadaría al oír que Kari le gustaba pero…

-Yami, sé en qué estás pensando, y tienes razón, no me gusta, pero no me voy a poner hecho una furia por eso, de lo contrario no podría ni ver a Davis que se pasa el día… bueno, es igual.- Tai parece haberle leído el pensamiento a Yami. -Creo que deberías saber lo que pasó hace tres años, al menos, lo que hizo Myotismon.-

* * *

-Fue entonces cuando Tai me contó todo lo que había sucedido en Tokio, y por qué todos parecían odiar tanto a Myotismon.- Yami se echa hacia atrás y contempla a sus amigos, seguro que se esperan que acabe ya esta parte de la historia, pero todavía le quedan algunas cosas por contar.

-Y ¿por qué vosotros no odiabais a Yami?- Henry se dirige a Tai y los otros Niños Elegidos que habían compartido aventuras con él.

-Bueno, la verdad, supongo que ,al contarnos Ken su versión de los hechos, y al no haberlo vivido en persona, pudimos ser un poco más objetivos, de todas maneras yo sigo sin creer que mi hermano, Kari, Yolei y Cody le odiasen, y estoy totalmente seguro de que Davis y Ken hasta querían que todos hiciesen las paces tanto como el propio Yami.- Matt es el que responde por el resto, y lo hace de forma bastante decidida y convencido de que tiene razón.

-Es cierto, yo no confiaba del todo en Yami, pero tenía que reconocer una cosa, él le había salvado la vida a Kari y, seguramente, también al resto de nosotros. En aquel momento eso me pareció muy importante, además de que Ken se esforzó en convencerme de que Yami no era malo.- Davis está inusualmente serio y tiene la mirada perdida.

-Matt tiene razón, ninguno de nosotros odiaba a Yami, pero al principio sí que le teníamos un poco de miedo y desconfianza, por otra parte, también nos sentíamos traicionados porque no hubiese confiado en nosotros, aunque ahora me doy cuenta de que, siendo tan buenos amigos como éramos, nosotros también podríamos haberle dicho que éramos los Niños Elegidos, después de todo, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y confiábamos en Yami.- Kari se echa para adelante mientras habla como intentando explicar algo que pudiera ser difícil de entender, aunque todos la entienden perfectamente.

-Bueno, si no os importa, dejad ya de hablar de eso y permitidme seguir.- Yami alza un poco la voz para llamarles la atención a todos y se aclara la garganta. Los demás le miran entre sorprendidos y muy atentos. -Después de que Tai me contase más o menos los terribles planes de Myotismon, yo me volví al Mundo Digital no sin antes dejarle a Tai un regalo para Kari de mi parte, pronto sería su cumpleaños y yo no me atrevía a dárselo en persona. Unas semanas más tarde, tuvo lugar nuestro segundo encuentro con BlackWarGreymon.-

* * *

-Mira, parece que por fin hemos podido alcanzarle.- Yami y Garmmon vuelan hacia una especie de ruinas en medio del desierto, a lo lejos, BlackWarGreymon se detiene en el aire.

-¿En serio crees que esas rocas son las que encierran los Emblemas?- Garmmon vuela cada vez más deprisa al ver que BlackWarGreymon prepara su ataque.

-Si, el Emblema de la Inocencia apareció entre los restos de la última que destruyó, esas piedras deben tener algo especial.- Yami está completamente convencido de que la relación entre los Emblemas y las piedras no es para nada una casualidad, pero no se imagina a qué se puede deber. Por fin, llegan cerca de las ruinas y Yami se baja de su compañero que vuelve inmediatamente a su forma de BlackGatomon.

-¡Vamos!- El Dispositivo y el Emblema de Yami comienzan a brillar muy fuertemente, como el día que Yami comprendió la verdadera naturaleza de la Oscuridad.

-¡BlackGatomon SuperDigievoluciona en… Myotismon!- Myotismon vuela en el aire hacia su enemigo, que detiene su ataque y se centra en él.

-¡Ten cuidado, parece haberse vuelto más fuerte desde la última vez!- Yami está francamente preocupado pero confía en que su digimon sea capaz de salir indemne de esta.

-¡Fuerza de Gea!- BlackWarGreymon lanza la acostumbrada bola de energía que Myotismon esquiva con algunas dificultades.

-¡Corriente Sangrienta!- Myotismon golpea a su enemigo y lo hace caer al suelo, pero éste enseguida vuelve a la carga.

-¡Tornado Negro!- Myotismon desaparece en una nube de murciélagos y oscuridad mientras BlackWarGreymon golpea el lugar en el que habría estado.

-¡Pesadilla Nocturna!- Los murciélagos de Myotismon atacan a BlackWarGreymon, pero éste los destruye sin muchos problemas.

-¡Maldito seas!- BlackWarGreymon ataca con sus garras a Myotismon que vuelve a desaparecerse, pero esta vez el digimon creado con Torres Oscuras tiene un as en la manga, se da la vuelta rápidamente y le lanza una pequeña bola de energía a Myotismon que había aparecido detrás de él.

El compañero de Yami es incapaz de esquivar el ataque y cae inconsciente al golpearle la bola de energía en el estómago, volviendo a ser BlackGatomon.

Yami corre hacia su compañero y lo recoge en sus brazos, BlackWarGreymon ha dejado de prestarles atención y ahora se centra en destruir la piedra. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Yami corre a resguardarse, no va a permitir que su enemigo les encuentre, BlackGatomon ya no puede luchar. El niño escucha con desagrado cómo la piedra se quiebra en pedazos y BlackWarGreymon se aleja, pero no sale de su escondite, pues enseguida oye los pasos de los que habían sido sus amigos acercándose.

-¡Es la Piedra Sagrada!- Yami escucha con atención la conversación de los Niños Elegidos, según Davis, aquellas cosas no son unas rocas cualesquiera.

-No hemos llegado a tiempo.- Ken parece derrotado.

-¿Y qué hacemos? Si seguimos así, BlackWarGreymon destruirá todas las demás…- Ahora es Yolei quien habla. Tenerles a todos tan cerca y no poder siquiera hablarles…

-¡No se lo permitiré! Un digimon creado a partir de Torres Oscuras está distorsionando el Equilibrio del Mundo Digital usando el poder de la Oscuridad. ¡No podemos permitirlo, hay que acabar con él!- T.K. parece realmente enfadado, Yami se queda absorto, sin escuchar el resto de la conversación, la forma en la que ha hablado T.K. es perturbadora, ¿sentiría aquel mismo odio hacia Yami? ¿Creería que también es necesario acabar con él? No, eso es imposible, los chicos jamás…

Yami se da cuenta de que se ha quedado sólo, que los Elegidos ya se han ido, y sale de su escondite, al momento rebusca entre los escombros de la Piedra Sagrada y encuentra, debajo de un trozo especialmente grande, el Emblema del Valor. Si los chicos hubiesen buscado con atención, lo habrían encontrado, pero ellos solo quieren proteger esas Piedras, sin embargo, Yami cada vez está más convencido de que deben ser destruidas si encierran el poder de los Emblemas.

-Ya tenemos la mitad de los Emblemas, Oscuridad, Amabilidad, Amor, Inocencia y Valor. Sólo nos faltan los del Conocimiento, la Amistad, la Honestidad, la Luz y la Esperanza.- Yami enumera lo que habían logrado hasta el momento, está convencido de que los Emblemas son imprescindibles para derrotar a Demon.

-Tenemos que seguirle Yami, seguro que va a por otra Piedra.- BlackGatomon se había despertado y ya parece dispuesto a seguir la búsqueda que habían decidido emprender desde que encontraran el Emblema del Amor. Aunque es evidente que está cansado, sus ganas y ánimo son contagiosos y Yami decide confiar en que su amigo esté bien.

Pese a todo, cuando cae la noche, aún no han encontrado ni a BlackWarGreymon ni otra Piedra Sagrada, así que los dos deciden dejarlo para el día siguiente.

Por la noche, Yami se ve incapaz de dormir, las palabras de T.K. todavía resuenan en su cabeza, al igual que la explicación de Tai sobre lo acaecido tres años atrás. Ahora Yami entiende por qué Kari y T.K. reaccionaron de aquella manera al averiguar quién era él y quién su compañero digimon, debió ser muy duro para ellos ver a uno de sus amigos como alguien rodeado de Oscuridad y con un compañero que creían que había estado a punto de matar a toda aquella gente… Es terrible para Yami, darse cuenta de que en el fondo es incapaz de culparles por aquello, por su actitud, pero también sabe que debe hacerles entrar en razón, que debe hablar con ellos, si tan sólo pudiera conseguir que le prestasen atención…

Ya es por la mañana cuando Yami se despierta por los pitidos de su Dispositivo, en la pantallita se ven perfectamente seis puntitos de colores, verde, rosa, azul, negro, rojo y amarillo, son sus "amigos". Aunque están separados en tres grupos, Kari con Yolei, T.K. con Cody y Davis con Ken. Sólo puede haber un motivo para venir al Mundo Digital tan temprano, que estén sobre la pista de BlackWarGreymon, pero Yami no entiende cómo ellos pueden seguirle tan fácilmente la pista cuando a él y a BlackGatomon les cuesta tanto.

-BlackGatomon, despierta.- El susurro de Yami es suficiente para que el digimon se despierte y se desperece para ponerse en pie.

-¿Qué pasa?- El digimon parece confuso y todavía medio dormido.

-Tenemos que irnos, pero no hace falta que digievoluciones, no parece que estén muy lejos.- Yami se pone en marcha, la noche anterior habían acampado en la ladera de una montaña, aprovechando un terreno liso y bastante amplio.

Tal y como había supuesto Yami, tras un corto paseo, se encuentran con Davis y Ken, aunque, por suerte, los dos chicos pasan por un camino un poco más debajo de donde están Yami y BlackGatomon sin mirar hacia arriba, absortos en su conversación.

-Sigámosles.- Yami susurra al oído a su compañero y los dos emprenden una marcha más sigilosa siguiendo los pasos de Davis y Ken, atentos a cualquier cosa.

-Davis, ya sabes lo que opino, no tiene sentido que me preguntes una y otra vez lo mismo. Te digo que estoy completamente seguro de que Yami es bueno.- Ken parece un poco molesto por el tema, pero aún así, no alza la voz más de la cuenta.

-Es que ya viste cómo se puso T.K. no hay quien razone con él, mira ni siquiera Matt ha conseguido hacerle entrar en razón… Y Kari… Tai me dijo que Yami había intentado hablar con ella pero…- Davis parece bastante harto de la actitud de sus amigos, pero no sigue porque Yolei y Kari aparecen delante de ellos montadas en Aquilamon y Nefertimon.

-¡Hemos encontrado la Piedra Sagrada!- Yolei parece muy animada, seguramente porque BlackWarGreymon no anda cerca y cree que pueden detenerle.

-¡Pues vamos allá!- Veemon y Wormmon digievolucionan y recogen a sus compañeros humanos para seguir a las chicas. Detrás de ellos, Yami hace lo propio con Garmmon.

Tras un corto vuelo, divisan la Piedra que, como el resto, también tiene un Anillo Sagrado como el de Gatomon pero a gran escala, y no pasa mucho rato antes de que llegue BlackWarGreymon.

ExVeemon y Stingmon se combinan en Paildramon mientras que Gatomon y Aquilamon hacen el ADN-Digievolución para convertirse en Silphymon, Yami se queda en un saliente, contemplando cómo los demás se preparan para la pelea. Cuando por fin llega, BlackWarGreymon no se anda con rodeos y pasa al ataque inmediatamente. Pero, pese a todos los esfuerzos de Paildramon y Silphymon, Arukenimon y Mummymon también aparecen para ayudar a BlackWarGreymon.

-Vamos destrúyela ya.- Yami está impaciente por saber qué Emblema puede ser el custodiado por aquella Piedra Sagrada, pero tiene muy claro que no va a ponerse a ayudar a BlackWarGreymon, no arde precisamente en deseos de ser aún más odiado por sus "amigos".

-¡Oye, T.K.!- Kari llama a T.K. que ha llegado por fin junto a Cody y está en un caminito enfrente del saliente donde está sentado Yami pero por debajo.

Al momento, Patamon digievoluciona en Angemon e intenta plantarle cara a BlackWarGreymon junto con Ankylomon, pero ninguno de los dos tiene nada que hacer y el digimon hecho a partir de Torres Oscuras se ensaña especialmente con el compañero de T.K.

-Miedo, odio, estremecimientos, Oscuridad…- T.K. parece fuera de sí, y Yami le contempla extrañado. -Intentar transformar el mundo con la fuerza de la Oscuridad… Querer dominar el mundo…- T.K. sigue murmurando para sí y Yami está cada vez más interesado. -¡Es imperdonable!-

De repente, varias cosas suceden a la vez, BlackWarGreymon lanza a Angemon contra la Piedra Sagrada que comienza a brillar con una luz azul muy intensa y T.K. explota por fin.

-¡ADN-Digievolución!- Sin embargo, pese a la orden de T.K., no es el ADN-Digievolución lo que tiene lugar.

-¡Angemon SuperDigievoluciona en… MagnaAngemon!-Angemon se ha transformado en un ángel aún más imponente, con ocho alas plateadas, un traje completamente blanco con algunos adornos negros, un par de botas metálicas y una cinta dorada alrededor de su torso. Además, lleva un casco morado que le cubre casi completamente la cara, un escudo también morado enganchado a su hombro izquierdo y le cubre la práctica totalidad del brazo y una espada fulgurante que nace de una pulsera parecida a un Anillo Sagrado.

Una luz dorada inunda la hendidura de la montaña en la que se encuentra la Piedra Sagrada, una luz que ciega momentáneamente a Mummymon y Arukenimon y que permite a Paildramon y Silphymon deshacerse de ellos.

Yami, todavía asombrado, apenas presta atención a lo que dice MagnaAngemon antes de crear una extraña puerta de metal dorado que se abre como un portal al Mundo de la Oscuridad.

Aquel portal tiene un efecto extraño sobre Yami, no sólo comienza a aspirar a BlackWarGreymon, también parece intentar atraerlos a él y a BlackGatomon, y Yami oye perfectamente unas voces salir de aquel portal, unas voces lastimosas, unas voces que expresan odio, rencor y una ira infinita.

Pero no dura mucho porque BlackWarGreymon, en un último intento de acabar con la Piedra Sagrada, lanza su Fuerza de Gea contra ella y la destroza en mil pedacitos de un solo ataque. Provocando no sólo que un desequilibrio sacuda aquella zona, sino también consiguiendo que MagnaAngemon vuelva a ser Patamon y que la Puerta del Destino se cierre antes de tragarse a BlackWarGreymon.

Tras contemplar la imagen de un digimon con forma de dragón, BlackWarGreymon se marcha volando, al igual que Arukenimon y Mummymon, que lo hacen en su coche. Por otra parte, los niños también deciden irse y Yami se apresura a inspeccionar los restos de la Piedra, unos restos entre los que descansa una pequeña tablilla azul, el Emblema de la Amistad.

(Tengo que seguirles, tengo que hablar con T.K., tiene que entender que la Oscuridad no es mala…)

-Vamos BlackGatomon.- Yami, tras hacer digievolucionar a su compañero, se va montado en Garmmon, buscando a los Niños Elegidos, y no tarda en encontrarlos, guiado por un grito de Yolei. Cuando por fin llega a donde están, ve a Cody mirando a T.K. con gesto muy serio.

-Oye T.K., me gustaría saber por qué odias tanto el poder de la Oscuridad.- La petición de Cody casi provoca una carcajada en Yami, que no obstante, consigue contenerse. Después de ver cómo le miraba Cody, le parece increíble que precisamente él hiciese esa pregunta, aunque bien mirado, Cody parece más flexible ahora que antes.

-Te equivocas, no es el poder de la Oscuridad lo que odio.- La contestación de T.K. sí que parece desbordar la paciencia con la que Yami se toma todo aquello. Y, mientras Davis recibe una reprimenda por parte de Yolei por hacer el tonto con el puente, Yami y Garmmon descienden un poco para llamar la atención de los chicos.

-¿Así que no es el poder de la Oscuridad lo que odias?- Yami mira fijamente a T.K. desde una altura prudencial, consciente de que detrás de ellos, Davis, Ken, Kari y Yolei le miran estupefactos.

La mirada de T.K. se endurece al mirar a Yami. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso nos espiabas?- El tono de T.K. demuestra que su posición no ha cambiado un ápice desde que le rompiera la nariz a Yami.

-¿Espiaros? Más bien no, tan sólo persigo a BlackWarGreymon, por cierto, MagnaAngemon es realmente impresionante.- Yami adopta un tono burlón movido por la ira que empieza a borbotar en su interior por la actitud de T.K.

-¿Lo has visto? ¿Y no nos has ayudado? Luego querrás que confiemos en ti. Escúchame bien, yo no sé que les habrás dicho a Matt, Davis, Ken, Tai y los demás, pero a mí no me engañas.- T.K. se pone cada vez más tenso, hasta el punto de que sus puños también tiemblan mientras los aprieta fuertemente.

-¿Ayudaros? Tengo bastante con una nariz rota, gracias. Además, lo teníais perfectamente controlado, a no ser que vuestro objetivo fuese proteger la Piedra Sagrada, en cuyo caso lo habéis hecho bastante mal.- Yami es incapaz de controlar las palabras que salen de su boca, y lamenta enormemente cada una de ellas.

-¿Acaso tú no deseas protegerlas sabiendo que es lo único que mantiene el equilibrio de este mundo?- Ahora es Ken quien pregunta, bastante sorprendido por la actitud de Yami.

-Yo no he dicho eso pero, de todas formas, decidme, ¿acaso sabéis lo que estáis protegiendo? ¿Es posible que de verdad no sepáis lo que son en realidad las Piedras Sagradas? ¿Qué ni siquiera lo sospechéis?- Es cierto que Yami tampoco sabe qué son exactamente, pero tiene una idea bastante aproximada y no cree estar equivocado. Ante su pregunta, los demás reaccionan de la forma que Yami esperaba.

-Dinos qué son, según tú.- Esta vez, Yolei interviene antes que nadie, con un tono demasiado imperativo.

-¿Por qué iba yo a contestar a vuestras preguntas si vosotros os negáis a dirigirme siquiera la mirada cuando nos cruzamos? T.K. todavía no ha respondido a mí pregunta inicial, aunque yo ya sé perfectamente lo que piensa.- Yami también suaviza su tono, pero sigue insistiendo en no ceder ni un ápice ante ellos.

-¿Tú primera pregunta? ¡Ah, sí! Pues no, no es el poder de la Oscuridad lo que odio, odio a aquellos idiotas que se creen que pueden controlarla y usarla para sus fines egoístas.- T.K. por fin consigue imponerse al resto de las preguntas de sus compañeros y vuelve a mirar desafiante a Yami.

-¡Já! ¿Fines egoístas? ¡Mira esto!- Yami se quita la camiseta y deja al descubierto la gran cicatriz que todavía cubre su pecho y que muestra el lugar en el que BlackWarGreymon estuvo a punto de ensartarle con sus garras. Ahora está realmente enfadado y se baja de un salto del lomo de Garmmon. -¿A esto lo llamas egoísmo? ¿Qué hiciste tú para salvar a Kari? ¿Por qué no moviste ni un dedo?- Ahora Yami se gira y mira al resto. -¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué hacíais mientras yo detenía el ataque de BlackWarGreymon? ¡¿Qué hacíais cuando Garmmon y yo recibimos el impacto de su Tornado Negro y casi me rompo la cabeza contra el suelo, por no hablar de mi espalda o de mi compañero?!- Ahora Yami se vuelve a girar y se aproxima a T.K. -¡No te atrevas a llamarme egoísta cuando tú mismo eres incapaz de admitir que te equivocas!- Tras esto, Yami se vuelve a poner la camiseta y se monta en Garmmon de nuevo, que se eleva ligeramente en el aire. -¿Acaso queréis que os responda a esa sencilla pregunta? Responded vosotros a las mías primero, y también a esta, ¿qué lleva a unas personas que creía mis amigos a odiarme hasta tal punto? Yo sigo siendo el mismo chico al que le preparásteis su fiesta de cumpleaños.- Yami se queda un rato en silencio mientras Garmmon agita sus alas en el aire, manteniéndose casi inmóvil, ante el silencio de los demás niños, Yami sonríe irónicamente y se marcha con Garmmon, volando, hacia el horizonte.

* * *

-Y así, terminamos por hoy, con una discusión a todo volumen entre T.K. y yo.- Yami sonríe amargamente mientras sus amigos se levantan un poco cohibidos. -Creo que me pasé un poco gritando, pero estaba fuera de mis casillas.-

-Para nada, tenías razón, y lo peor de todo es que todos nosotros sabíamos que la tenías y éramos incapaces de admitirlo.- T.K. mientras termina de escribir una escena que ya conocía de sobra, también se levanta.

-Oye, ¿por qué no os quedáis a cenar aquí? Así podríamos hablar de algo más alegre, últimamente tu historia es un sinfín de desavenencias, discusiones y demás…- Davis propone esto con entusiasmo, y todos aceptan sin rechistar.

-Vale, pero te advierto que esto va a seguir así un buen rato…- Yami le da una palmada en el hombro a Davis y se vuelve a sentar al lado de Kari que parece un poco triste. -No me gusta verte así.- Yami le susurra al oído y le besa la mejilla con ternura, ante lo que Kari sonríe tímidamente y le mira a los ojos con aquel par de rubíes brillantes que ella misma tiene en lugar de iris.

-Gracias Yami.- Kari le devuelve el beso mientras los pocos que se habían quedado con ellos, pues la mayoría había ido a las cocinas a ayudar a Davis y Mimi, apartan la mirada un tanto avergonzados.


	13. 12: La invasión digital

**Capítulo 12: La invasión digital**

-Bueno, bueno. Ayer recuerdo que terminé el relato tras encontrar el Emblema de la Amistad y discutir con T.K. que, por cierto, debe ser la persona con la que más he discutido en mi vida.- Yami le da un puñetazo amistoso a T.K. en el brazo y continúa. -El caso es que después de eso, los dos Emblemas siguientes, Honestidad y Conocimiento, los encontré en las Piedras Sagradas que se encontraban, respectivamente, en las Tierras Gélidas de la Isla File y en la Costa Occidental de Server, no voy a entrar en detalles porque lo que de verdad me interesa es la última Piedra Sagrada, la que encerraba los Emblemas de la Luz y la Esperanza.-

-Esa es la que tuvisteis que destruir vosotros, ¿no?- T.K. le pregunta interesado en la respuesta de Yami.

-Pues sí, esa la destruimos nosotros, y nos llevó un buen rato hasta que encontramos la manera adecuada.-

* * *

-¿Dónde diantres estará la dichosa Piedra?- Yami está ya harto de buscarla, han llegado a una especie de ciudad china siguiendo los pasos de Arukenimon y Mummymon, que a su vez seguían a BlackWarGreymon.

-Tranquilízate, ya la encontraremos. Seguro que si vigilamos a esos dos, tarde o temprano nos llevarán hasta la Piedra Sagrada.- BlackGatomon parece de mejor humor mientras los dos esperan fuera de un restaurante, prudentemente escondidos entre la maleza, aguardando la salida de sus enemigos.

De repente, Yami y BlackGatomon oyen las voces agitadas de Arukenimon y Mummymon.

-¡Los Niños Elegidos!-

Yami, que estaba con los ojos cerrados y absorto en sus pensamientos, parece despertar de un trance, al igual que BlackGatomon, que se ha puesto serio de repente.

En silencio, contemplan una breve batalla entre los niños y los digimons malvados que habían creado a BlackWarGreymon, una batalla que se salda con la victoria de Arukenimon y Mummymon, ya que Ken no está con ellos y Hawkmon y Gatomon parecen demasiado cansados para digievolucionar en Silphymon. Por suerte para ellos, tanto Arukenimon como Mummymon se marchan persiguiendo al Digitamamon y al Tapirmon, que se encargan del restaurante, poco antes de que llegue Ken.

-Menos mal que esos dos son idiotas… en fin, será mejor que les sigamos.- Yami se levanta y se marcha sigilosamente para no llamar la atención de los chicos, que están en el restaurante haciendo Dios sabe qué, mientras BlackGatomon le acompaña tranquilamente.

-Yami, no crees que sería mejor quedarse con los chicos, últimamente parecen tener un don para encontrar las Piedras Sagradas antes que BlackWarGreymon…- BlackGatomon está en lo cierto, pero también los digimons a los que persiguen suelen llegar a las Piedras Sagradas sino antes, sí más o menos a la vez que su terrible creación.

-Bah, confía en mí, conociendo a Davis, habrá insistido en quedarse a probar toda la comida del restaurante…- Yami aligera el paso mientras habla. -Y, además, prefiero no tenerles cerca, últimamente me ponen más de los nervios que de costumbre.- Desde que discutiese con T.K. han pasado ya unos meses y ahora, en Diciembre y con la llegada inminente de la Navidad, Yami se esperaba un poco de magnanimidad, que el famoso espíritu navideño hubiese ablandado a sus amigos pero, aunque así parece, o no ha sido suficiente, o los chicos son demasiado orgullosos para pedir perdón, y Yami desde luego había decidido que ya había hablado bastante con ellos.

-Quizá si tu también te disculparas…- BlackGatomon se había estado guardando aquello mucho tiempo, pero no se le había pasado por alto que su amigo había sido siempre muy cortante.

-Yo ya he intentado disculparme por lo que hice y, por si no te diste cuenta, en una ocasión, T.K. me rompió la nariz.- Yami se señala la nariz y se da unos golpecitos en ella. -Y en otra, Kari me dio un portazo también en las narices.- Yami, con tono exasperado, mira a su compañero con el ceño fruncido. -Sé que he cometido muchos errores, el primero y más grave ha sido no confiar en ellos y contarles la verdad, pero es que soy incapaz de razonar con ellos.- Por fin se detienen cerca de un pequeño estanque con lo que parece…

-¡Sopa!- Pues si, Mummymon tiene razón, aquel estanque perece rebosante de sopa y enseguida se agacha para intentar probarla.

-¡Detente, está prohibido beber de este estanque!- Digitamamon y Tapirmon aparecen de entre unos matorrales y le saltan encima a Mummymon. Sin embargo, éste se deshace de ellos fácilmente y da un sorbo al estanque. De inmediato, la sopa comienza a borbotar y a agitarse y un gran chorro hace que Mummymon se caiga dentro.

-Uff, y pensar que estos dos son los que nos están causando tantos problemas…- BlackGatomon mira incrédulo la patética escena en la que se ve envuelto Mummymon pero Yami le manda callar y señala al estanque.

De él emerge una enorme piedra con un Anillo Sagrado protegiéndola, un anillo del que cuelga Mummymon durante un rato hasta que lo desengancha y se cae de nuevo al estanque. La Piedra Sagrada emite un brillo muy fuerte que ciega momentáneamente a los presentes, pero enseguida Yami se da cuenta de que deben marcharse de allí.

-Esto se va a convertir en un campo de batalla, BlackWarGreymon no tardará en llegar y los chicos están aquí cerca, debemos encontrar un lugar más seguro.- Yami recoge a BlackGatomon y se internan en el bosque para que su compañero pueda digievolucionar lejos de miradas indiscretas.

Tras montarse en Garmmon, los dos llegan justo a tiempo de ver la batalla entre los Elegidos y BlackWarGreymon, manteniéndose alejados de ellos, en medio del aire, observando desde lejos.

Al parecer, T.K. y Cody han conseguido el ADN-Digievolución, porque ni Angemon ni Ankylomon están presentes y, en su lugar, un gran ángel de metal muy similar a un ídolo de barro, se alza entre Silphymon y Paildramon.

-¡Fuerza de Gea!-BlackWarGreymon comienza con su técnica preferida, pero el nuevo digimon absorbe toda la energía de su ataque y la lanza en forma de rayos por sus ojos.

-¡Bien hecho Shakkoumon!- Cody parece muy contento de poder ayudar por fin a Paildramon y Silphymon, pero obviamente, BlackWarGreymon no se rinde tan fácilmente. Pese a todo, tras una cruenta lucha, BlackWarGreymon cae aparentemente derrotado con su escudo destruido.

-Ya lo han conseguido, han necesitado tres digimons de cuerpo Perfecto pero lo han hecho.- Yami no está ni contento ni triste, ya se esperaba que algún día llegarían a conseguirlo. Pero está equivocado, BlackWarGreymon se levanta, la sangre negra sale a chorro de sus heridas, su armadura tiene un montón de grietas y está prácticamente deshecha, pero BlackWarGreymon camina decidido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso vosotros no tenéis dudas? ¿Por qué existo? ¿Por qué soy tan distinto de vosotros? ¡Si no puedo saberlo, no me importa que se acabe el mundo! ¡Destruiré esa Piedra!- BlackWarGreymon parece terriblemente desgraciado, se nota su sufrimiento, Yami siente pena por él, una vez, él se hizo las mismas preguntas y no puede soportar verle sufrir de aquella manera, no quiere ver así a BlackWarGreymon, por mucho que hubiera hecho.

-Está sufriendo.- Kari parece triste, y Yami no lo entiende, no le había costado despreciar a Yami, ¿cómo puede sentir tristeza por aquel digimon?

-Kari…- Yami ve cómo BlackWarGreymon se libra de sus oponentes, pero éstos vuelven a por él, sin embargo, parece cuestión de tiempo que BlackWarGreymon se libre de ellos de forma definitiva y destruya la Piedra Sagrada.

-¡Usemos nuestros D3!- La voz de Davis le llega amortiguada pero le hace ignorar la batalla y centrarse en los chicos que ahora levantan sus Dispositivos frente a la Piedra y ésta comienza a brillar con fuerza.

El cielo se nubla de repente y ante los niños, BlackWarGreymon, Arukenimon y Mummymon, aparece un enorme digimon parecido a un dragón con un cuerpo formado por lo que parece ser aire y electricidad concentrados, que lleva varias cadenas a su alrededor y una máscara azul con rayas amarillas, simulando chispas, que le cubre completamente la cara y que sólo deja ver los ojos azules y una larga barba grisácea.

BlackWarGreymon se queda allí plantado, admirando al que cree que es su enemigo definitivo.

-¿Quién eres?- BlackWarGreymon pregunta con voz imperativa y autoritaria.

-Soy Azulongmon, Guardián de la Zona Este del Mundo Digital. ¿Eres tú el que se ha empeñado en destruir las Piedras Sagradas? ¿Una criatura desgraciada creada con el poder de la Oscuridad?- La voz de Azulongmon es potente y atronadora además de grave y autoritaria, su mera presencia es más que suficiente para que Yami se dé cuenta de que es un digimon tremendamente poderoso, sin embargo, Yami no presta demasiada atención a sus palabras y decide seguir a BlackWarGreymon cuando éste opta por marcharse para buscar su destino.

-¡Oye! ¡BlackWarGreymon!- Yami y Garmmon aterrizan junto a él, que no parece muy dispuesto a pelear.

-¿Qué queréis?- BlackWarGreymon, pese a permanecer relativamente pacífico, muestra una actitud orgullosa y el enfado impregna sus palabras.

-Estás buscando tu lugar en el mundo ¿no? Nosotros entendemos por lo que estás pasando.- Yami, que está un poco cohibido por la actitud de su interlocutor y por lo que sabe que es capaz de hacer, intenta hablar con voz calmada y pausada.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Vosotros también fuisteis creados a partir de la Oscuridad?- BlackWarGreymon habla con tono sarcástico pues sabe perfectamente la respuesta. Aquel chico y su digimon no son como él, no fueron creados a partir de Torres Oscuras, no…

-No, pero, al igual que tú, nadie comprende nuestra existencia, quizá como seres vivos si entienden que existimos pero…- Yami se quita el Emblema de la Oscuridad y se lo muestra al digimon oscuro. -Yo me muevo por la Oscuridad, como tú, soy el Niño Elegido de la Oscuridad y esos niños con los que has peleado me odian por serlo. Nosotros, mejor que nadie, te comprendemos.- BlackWarGreymon se queda un rato pensativo mirando aquel Emblema y al chico que lo porta alternativamente.

-¿Tú sabes cuál es la razón de mi existencia?- BlackWarGreymon parece ahora más curioso que enfadado y a Yami y Garmmon no se les escapa el cambio de su tono.

-¿No te has dado cuenta? Tú debes elegir la razón de tu existencia, nadie debe decirte qué hacer con la vida que te otorgó Arukenimon y que, accidentalmente, acabó dándote también un corazón, un alma. Dime, ¿cuál crees que es tu destino?- Ahora es Garmmon quien habla, es él quien, con voz serena y profunda, intenta hacerle entender a BlackWarGreymon que es él el único que sabe lo que debe hacer.

-Yo creía que era destruir las Piedras Sagradas, encontrar enemigos fuertes con los que pelear, pero…- BlackWarGreymon agacha la cabeza y Yami se da cuenta de que aquel digimon no se diferencia en nada de cualquier otro o de él mismo, en el fondo, es un ser vivo más, haya o no sido creado con Torres Oscuras.

-Debes seguir buscando, pero sigue siendo el único dueño de tus acciones, te lleven donde te lleven. Yo aprendí que la Oscuridad no solo tiene un poder destructivo, es posible que encuentres la paz usando ese enorme poder tuyo para ayudar en lugar de para destruir.- Yami se monta otra vez en Garmmon mientras BlackWarGreymon continúa su camino con aire pensativo.

Cuando Yami vuelve al lugar donde se encuentra la Piedra Sagrada, los Niños Elegidos ya se habían ido y no queda ni rastro de Azulongmon. Sin embargo, la Piedra Sagrada descansa ahora frente al estanque de sopa. Yami y Garmmon se aproximan lentamente a ella.

-Intenta destruirla, Garmmon.-

-¡Garras Demoníacas!- Garmmon araña con su garras la superficie de la enorme roca y no sucede nada. -¡Fuego Fatuo!- La Piedra continúa intacta. -¡Alas de Perdición!- Garmmon intenta partir la Piedra en dos pero choca con ella sin dañarla ni un ápice.

-Oye, ¿no se te ocurre nada mejor?- Yami está un poco impaciente, los esfuerzos de su compañero resultan inútiles y necesitan como sea romper esa Piedra, de lo contrario no podrán recuperar el Emblema que encierra.

-Azulongmon dijo algo de que la Oscuridad anulaba su poder, ¿y si…?- Garmmon le echa una mirada significativa a su amigo, como instándole a probar su propio poder.

-¿Tú crees que podré hacerlo?- Yami se encoje de hombros ante el asentimiento de Garmmon y se aproxima a la Piedra para tocarla con la mano, su tacto es cálido y reconfortante, pero también nota algo rebullendo en su interior, como si algo se agitase temeroso del contacto de la mano de Yami. Al notarlo, Yami saca su Emblema y lo apoya contra la superficie de la Piedra Sagrada, al instante, una descarga de energía sacude su cuerpo y lo repele como si algo intentase protegerse del contacto de la Oscuridad. -¡Au! ¿Qué ha sido eso?- Yami todavía siente la desagradable sensación que había recorrido su cuerpo al tocar la Piedra con el Emblema, pero no se rinde, se vuelve a acercar a la roca y, una vez más, posa su Emblema sobre ella, pero esta vez lucha contra aquella sensación que intenta repelerlo. -¡Garmmon haz algo, esto cada vez duele más!- La voz de Yami se quiebra mientras nota como si millones de agujas se clavasen en todo su cuerpo, cubriéndole cada centímetro de piel.

-¡Garras Demoníacas!- Esta vez, el ataque del digimon consigue abrir unas grietas en la roca y ésta no tarda en desmoronarse mientras Garmmon continúa sus ataques.

-¡Bien!- Yami rebusca entre los escombros sin percibir que el cielo ha vuelto a oscurecerse, y que aquel digimon llamado Azulongmon vuelve a aparecer en el cielo. Mientras busca el Emblema que estuviere encerrado en aquella Piedra Sagrada, Azulongmon habla con voz potente.

-¿Cómo has osado destruir la última de las Piedras Sagradas? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que acabas de hacer?- La voz de Azulongmon hace que Yami, que por fin ha detectado el brillo de dos Emblemas en lugar de uno, mire hacia arriba.

-Se supone que protegen el equilibrio del Mundo Digital pero también…- Yami recoge los dos últimos Emblemas, Luz y Esperanza, juntos en aquella Piedra Sagrada, y se los muestra a Azulongmon. -También contienen el poder de los Emblemas de los Niños Elegidos.-

-Pues claro que lo contienen, fueron creadas hace dos años con el poder de esos ocho Emblemas. Y tú, al destruir la última, has provocado que este mundo termine de desequilibrarse.- Azulongmon parece realmente enfadado, muy indignado ante la actitud de Yami.

-Los Emblemas son necesarios para salvar este mundo, no podían permanecer encerrados en esas Piedras, además no todos los Emblemas fueron usados para crear ese sello.- Yami habla con tono desafiante, hablar con aquel digimon no es muy distinto de hablar con Dragomon, al menos su presencia es bastante parecida aunque Azulongmon impone más respeto mientras que Dragomon es simplemente terrorífico.

-No, por supuesto, el Emblema de la Amabilidad y el tuyo propio no fueron utilizados, en parte porque no habían aparecido los Niños Elegidos de la Amabilidad y la Oscuridad y en parte porque…- Ahora Azulongmon se detiene y contempla la mirada sorprendida de Yami.

-¿Sabes quién soy? ¿Sabes que soy el Elegido de la Oscuridad?- Yami está estupefacto, no se explica cómo aquel digimon puede conocer su identidad.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, soy una de las Bestias Sagradas, los guardianes de este mundo, nosotros fuimos los que desterramos el poder de la Oscuridad de este mundo para que no volviera a causar los desastres del pasado.- El desprecio tiñe la voz de Azulongmon, pero Yami está demasiado enfadado ahora como para darse cuenta siquiera de ese detalle.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú…? ¿Hay más como tú? ¿Vosotros desterrasteis a la Oscuridad? ¿Por qué?- Yami apenas puede enlazar una frase completa debido a la rabia que siente bullir en su interior.

-Jamás podrías entenderlo humano pero ahora, que has roto la barrera que nos protegía de los seres como tú que creen poder controlar la Oscuridad, todo acabará aclarándose, para bien o para mal.- Tras esto, Azulongmon desaparece dejando a Yami con un palmo de narices y un sinfín de preguntas rondándole la mente.

* * *

-Oye, ¿no tenías la sensación de que cada vez que te topabas con alguien que podía resolver tus dudas acababas más confuso aún?- Joe, que parece estar ordenando los últimos acontecimientos en su cabeza, parece tan confuso como Yami lo había parecido entonces.

-Si, era un auténtico fastidio, cada vez que encontraba una nueva pista, cientos de dudas nacían para sustituir a la que me había quedado resuelta.- Yami sonríe ante la confusión de Joe y del resto de sus amigos.

-Y por eso ahora tú haces lo mismo con nosotros, ¿verdad?- Rika parece un tanto enfadada pero divertida a la vez por cómo Yami está llevando la historia. -Nos vas a tener en ascuas hasta el final.-

-Bah, bah, no penséis que esto es una especie de venganza o resarcimiento, porque no es así. Tan sólo quiero mantener el orden cronológico de las cosas. Y ahora, si no os importa, seguiré, pero saltaré hasta el día 26 de Diciembre, cuando vosotros visteis a Demon por vez primera, después de dar la vuelta al mundo destruyendo Torres Oscuras. Ese día, mientras vosotros os las veíais con los esbirros de Demon, yo le perseguí por toda la ciudad hasta Hikarigaoka.-

* * *

-¡No lo hagas Ken!- Yami llega a lomos de Garmmon y se interpone entre Demon y los Niños Elegidos, había estado esperando encontrarse cara a cara con él desde hacía tiempo pero no así, con los demás presentes y tras haber destruido ellos a su primer digimon.

-Vaya, vaya, el Niño Elegido que faltaba…- Demon parece tremendamente divertido.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- T.K. parece tan enfadado como siempre, pero esta vez, Yami no tiene tiempo para contestarle.

-Aléjate de ellos. Es la Oscuridad lo que buscas ¿no?- Yami hace caso omiso de la reacción de los demás.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk. No te creas el centro del universo Yami, ahora es a Ken a quien necesito.- Demon está tremendamente complacido ante la Ira que muestran la mayoría de los niños, obviamente, Yami es el único que sabe quién es realmente.

De repente, una furgoneta llega y se detiene cerca de Demon.

-No le escuches Ken, es a nosotros a quienes tienes que acompañar, a no ser que no te preocupe lo que les pase a estos niños.- Arukenimon se ha bajado de la furgoneta y ha dejado entrever a los niños que habían desaparecido el día anterior mientras los Elegidos daban la vuelta al mundo para salvarlo.

-Ken, escúchame, no vayas.- Yami está sobrecogido, Demon, Arukenimon… ¿Acaso hay algún otro enemigo que quiera presentarse de improviso?

-Si vienes te prometo que te contaré todo.- Arukenimon sonríe malignamente mientras Ken se acerca a la furgoneta.

-¿Acaso pretendéis competir con las fuerzas de la Oscuridad?- Demon está ahora enfadado, incapaz de creer semejante osadía.

-¿Competir con el gran Demon? Esto solo son negocios, no te lo tomes a mal.- Arukenimon se sube a la furgoneta y ésta se aleja rápidamente.

Durante unos instantes, los Niños Elegidos se quedan paralizados pero Yami reacciona enseguida cuando Demon intenta marcharse de allí airoso.

-¡Detente!- Ante el grito de Yami, Garmmon embiste con presteza a Demon y éste cae de espaldas. Yami aprovecha para hacer reaccionar a sus amigos. -¿A qué esperáis? ¡Seguid a esa maldita furgoneta! Yo me encargo de Demon.- La orden de Yami no es muy bien acogida por los niños pero, a instancias de Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe e Izzy y tras darse cuenta de que salvar a Ken es lo más urgente, se ponen en marcha en el coche del hermano de Joe.

-¡Vamos Garmmon, regresa a BlackGatomon, tienes que SuperDigievolucionar!- Yami se concentra en su amigo, mientras éste vuelve a su cuerpo Maduro.

-¡BlackGatomon SuperDigievoluciona en… Myotismon!- La digievolución es recibida con un pequeño grito por parte de Sora y una respiración contenida por parte de los chicos, aunque ya sabían en qué se transformaba el digimon de Yami, verlo en persona…

-¡Corriente Sangrienta!- Demon detiene con facilidad el ataque de Myotismon y contraataca con sus afiladas garras.

-Patético, aunque tu mascota se ha vuelto un poco más fuerte, sigue sin ser más que una mosca para mí.- Demon golpea con fuerza a Myotismon y lo lanza por los aires. -Ahora, si me permitís…- Demon emprende el vuelo para seguir a la furgoneta.

-¡Myotismon!- Yami se tranquiliza en cuanto ve que su compañero se recupera del golpe recibido. -¡Síguele, no dejes que alcance a los chicos!- Yami echa a correr tras su compañero y Demon que se dedican a pelear en el aire, con desastrosas consecuencias para Myotismon que apenas puede mantener el ritmo y defenderse a la vez.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué tal si te llevamos?- Tai, Matt e Izzy aparecen en un coche conducido por el padre de éste último y Yami se monta en él, asomándose a la ventanilla para ver bien el combate.

-¡Pesadilla Nocturna!- Aunque los murciélagos rodean rápidamente a Demon, éste se deshace de ellos con facilidad.

-¿No pensarás en serio que puedes plantarme cara?-Demon se burla una vez más de su adversario y enseguida pone distancia entre ambos, entretanto, Yami sigue contemplando a su digimon desde el cielo.

-¡Myotismon, baja aquí!- Ante la petición de Yami, su compañero acude con presteza y comienza a volar junto al coche.

-Yami, no puedo con él, es muy fuerte…- Myotismon parece abatido, no por el dolor, sino por la humillación que siente.

-No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya.- Yami mira a Izzy y éste entiende a la perfección lo que el chico le está pidiendo.

-Papá, tenemos que alcanzar a esa furgoneta antes de que lo haga el otro digimon.- El padre de Izzy acelera mientras los chicos siguen trazando un plan.

-Aunque consigamos alcanzarles, no podemos hacer nada sin poner en peligro a los niños.- Matt parece muy preocupado, pero no son los niños lo que más preocupa a Yami.

-Escuchadme, tenemos que pararle los pies a Demon.- Yami quiere enfrentarse a Demon personalmente, aquello es entre ellos dos, pero un combate a muerte contra Demon sería con toda seguridad una derrota que además pondría en serio peligro al Mundo Real.

-Oye Yami, ¿es que conoces a Demon de antes?- Izzy parece bastante extrañado.

-Bueno… sí le había visto antes. Pero nunca habíamos peleado… lo único que sé es que es muchísimo más peligroso que Arukenimon y Mummymon.- Yami no se siente con fuerzas ni ganas de contárles todo y mucho menos de implicar a Ken en aquello más de lo que ya está implicado.

-¿No creeis que podría ser una trampa? Es posible que tanto Demon como Arukenimon y Mummymon trabajen para el mismo ser.- La idea de Tai, aunque parece intrigar a Matt e Izzy, es totalmente imposible, Yami sabe perfectamente qué clase de digimon es Demon, y que jamás se asociaría con alguien como ellos.

-No lo creo, de hecho, no creo que Demon trabaje para nadie, es demasiado fuerte para eso.- Aunque Yami habla más para sí mismo que para el resto, los demás lo miran con cara sorprendida. -Bueno, no es que conozca tan bien a ese digimon, es sólo que… bueno, mirad lo fácilmente que se ha librado de nosotros.- Yami mira por la ventanilla a su compañero que sigue a su lado, volando entre el tráfico junto al coche en el que van.

-Si queréis mi opinión, creo que deberíamos centrarnos en Demon.- La voz de Myotismon hace que Tai, Matt e Izzy den un respingo y Yami pone los ojos en blanco exasperado.

-Pero no podemos ignorar a los niños, es en parte por culpa nuestra que estén así.- Yami se siente culpable por no haber podido impedir los secuestros pero, ¿cómo iba a saber él lo que estaba pasando si había decidido pasar las vacaciones en el Mundo Digital? De hecho, solo se le ocurrió ir al Mundo Real al sentir las enormes alteraciones provocadas por Demon.

-Es imposible que rescatemos a los niños, si intentamos algo podrían hacerles daño, Yami.- Myotismon sigue empeñado en Demon, pero Yami no puede despreocuparse de los niños. Está anocheciendo y el padre de Izzy murmura algo.

-Hikarigaoka…- Los chicos se sobresaltan y miran de hito en hito al conductor.

-¿Qué has dicho papá?- Izzy tiene una mirada extraña, como si hubiera alcanzado una deducción portentosa. -Hikarigaoka… no puede ser una casualidad…-

-Izzy, ¿crees que…?- Tai también parece muy sorprendido, pero Yami es incapaz de entender por qué.

-¿Qué pasa con Hikarigaoka?- Cuando Yami les pregunta esto, los demás lo miran un tanto extrañados pero Matt se apresura a contestar.

-Es donde todos los Niños Elegidos excepto Ken, Davis, Yolei, Cody y tú vimos a los digimons por primera vez… Aquí se abrió una puerta al Mundo Digital cuando nosotros teníamos unos seis años.- La voz de Matt suena un tanto nostálgica, pero Yami se queda con aquel dato. Izzy tiene razón, todo aquello no puede ser una casualidad.

Cuando por fin llegan a Hikarigaoka, ven a Imperialdramon, Shakkoumon y Silphymon pelar contra un Demon enorme en la lejanía, al instante, Myotismon recoge a Yami y se apresura a unirse a los demás, dejando atrás a Izzy, Tai y Matt.

-Adelante, ya he abierto la puerta como queríais, podré volver de todas formas.- Demon tiene contra las cuerdas a Imperialdramon que, pese a estar en el nivel Supremo, es incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no sea defenderse, además, también mantiene a raya sin dificultades a Silphymon y Shakkoumon, es ahora cuando Yami se da cuenta del verdadero alcance de su poder.

-Apresúrate Myotismon.- Yami se queda con los niños mientras Myotismon intenta unirse a la pelea, aunque Demon también lo mantiene alejado con facilidad, aquello es ridículo, es imposible derrotarle.

-Si pudiéramos mandarlo a un lugar del que no pudiera salir, un lugar distinto del Mundo Digital o del Real…- T.K. parece no haberse percatado de la presencia de Yami.

-Claro, ya lo sé, el Mar Oscuro…- Es Kari la que propone la única solución posible, pero a Yami no le gusta nada la idea, llevar al Rey Demonio de la Ira a un lugar donde podría reunir toda la Oscuridad que quisiera para usarla a su antojo…

-Sí, eso es… el Mar Oscuro es un mundo más allá incluso del Mundo Digital…- T.K. parece conforme, pero, por suerte para Yami, Yolei aporta una pequeña dosis de realidad.

-Pero T.K. ¿cómo vamos a abrir una puerta al Mar Oscuro?- Yolei parece desesperada, pero Yami se relaja un poco, sólo él había conseguido abrir una puerta al Mar Oscuro y había tenido que aprovechar una distorsión enorme en el equilibrio entre los dos mundos.

-Una vez abrí una puerta a ese mundo… creo… creo que puedo hacerlo.- Ken levanta su Dispositivo en el aire y éste comienza a brillar con una fuerte luz rosada, como el Emblema de la Amabilidad. Yami ve perplejo como la puerta al Mundo Digital que había abierto Demon se vuelve completamente negra y cambia. Ken comienza a gritar, probablemente atraído por la Oscuriad, Yami siente algo parecido, siente cómo la Oscuridad le llama, pero hace tiempo que ha aprendido a ignorar su llamada, una vez había aceptado su poder, Yami ya no había vuelto a sentir la misma angustia que ahora atenaza a Ken. Pero aún así siente perfectamente la sensación de opresión y toda la tristeza, rabia y odio contenidos.

Mientras que los chicos acuden rápidamente a apoyar a Ken, Yami ve ante sus ojos cómo la negrura cambia, cómo un mar comienza a formarse al otro lado, y ahora no es la angustia de la Oscuridad lo que atenaza todo su ser, es el temor, el miedo, el pánico de pensar en lo que Demon podría hacer con aquel poder casi infinito que está encerrado al otro lado de aquella puerta.

-¡No! ¡No tenéis ni idea de lo que estáis haciendo! ¡Ken, debes detenerte!- El grito ahogado de Yami es recibido con una risotada por parte de Demon, pero los niños no entienden, no saben…

-¡No te metas Yami!- T.K. grita enfurecido mientras Demon comienza a ser tragado por el Mar Oscuro.

-¡Myotismon, tenemos que seguirle!- El compañero de Yami baja inmediatamente y agarra a su amigo para dirigirse hacia la puerta. El Emblema de Yami brilla con fuerza ante la proximidad de aquel mundo de tinieblas, aquel mundo que cada vez le resulta más familiar al niño.

-¡Láser Positrónico!- -¡Top Gun!- -¡Oramitama!- Imperialdramon, Silphymon y Shakkoumon lanzan sus ataques y empujan a Demon hacia la puerta.

-¿El Mar de Dragomon? Seguís siendo unos estúpidos, un día lamentaréis esto.- Con una risa profunda y maligna, Demon desaparece en el Mar Oscuro y Yami y Myotismon se cuelan dentro justo antes de que se cierre la puerta. Lo último que oyen del Mundo Real es un grito femenino, de una voz que hacía tiempo que no oían de aquella manera.

-¡Yami!- El desgarrador grito de Kari todavía resuena en los oídos del chico mientras se levanta de la arena, aquel grito no estaba impregnado de enfado, odio o miedo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kari parecía preocupada por él.

(Genial, he tenido que lanzarme a mi posible perdición para hacerla reaccionar.)

Yami mira alrededor, a su lado está Myotismon, que le ayuda a incorporarse, enfrente, Demon le mira con los azules destellos que despiden sus ojos, parece tremendamente satisfecho.

-Tus amiguitos son idiotas. Acaban de asegurarse de que los Reyes Demonio resurjan.- Demon suelta otra risotada malvada, de ultratumba, y a Yami se le ponen los pelos de punta.

-No te lo permitiré, vamos a destruirte aquí y ahora.- Yami se planta de manera desafiante ante el Rey de la Ira, mientras éste se carcajea aún más por la actitud del chico.

-¿Quiénes, tu mascota y tú?- Aunque la pregunta de Demon está cargada de desprecio, enseguida se apaga su eco, pues una voz casi tan potente como la suya la eclipsa.

-¿Qué tal yo, Demon?- Dragomon aparece de entre la niebla.

-Vaya, vaya, si es el viejo Dragomon, menuda sorpresa.- Demon no parece para nada impresionado ante la aparición del Soberano de aquel mundo de tinieblas.

-¡Dragomon!- Myotismon parece un tanto sorprendido pero Yami no le escucha, el Emblema cada vez brilla con más intensidad y ahora prácticamente le quema la piel, con un tirón seco se lo quita del cuello y lo mantiene suspendido ante sus ojos. El brillo es cegador, casi hipnótico, nunca lo había visto refulgir de aquella forma.

(¿Qué significa? ¿Por qué brilla tanto? Ni siquiera cuando lo de BlackWarGreymon, ni cuando lo encontré… ¿Por qué me siento así? Esta opresión en mi pecho, no es angustia, es… otra cosa. Y el miedo, aunque intenso, es también cálido…)

Sin que Yami se diese cuenta, la batalla entre Demon y Dragomon ha empezado. Demon había vuelto a aumentar su tamaño y no para de lanzarle fuego a Dragomon, pero éste simplemente se escuda con agua o utiliza un tridente que maneja con gran destreza. Aunque la lucha parece igualada, Yami tiene la sensación de que Demon no está usando todo su potencial.

-¡Yami! Voy a ayudar a Dragomon.- Myotismon se eleva en el aire y comienza a atacar a Demon, pero sus ataques parecen insignificantes contra el enorme Demon.

Con una suave y perezosa sacudida de su mano, Demon lanza a Myotismon contra el suelo.

-¡Fuego Infernal!- Demon le lanza una ráfaga de fuego a Myotismon pero éste logra esquivarla antes de acabar completamente chamuscado.

-¡Mil Látigos!- Mientras Demon intenta acabar con Myotismon, Dragomon aprovecha para atacarle con sus tentáculos, parece que el mero hecho de tener que dividir su atención en dos rivales le pasa factura al Rey Demonio. Demon gira rápidamente hacia Dragomon y justo cuando se dispone a atacarle, Myotismon le lanza un Grito de Muerte que lo deja paralizado unos instantes.

Es entonces, cuando su derrota parece inminente, cuando por fin aparecen los Divermons de Dragomon para atacar, cientos de Divermons lanzan sus arpones contra Demon, y no solo eso, Dragomon también utiliza su tridente y se lo clava en el pecho al Rey Demonio mientras Myotismon le atraviesa el estómago con uno de sus látigos de sangre. A cámara lenta, Demon empieza a regresar a su tamaño normal y cae sobre sus espaldas. Durante unos instantes nadie hace nada, Dragomon se queda con el tridente preparado para una posible represalia, Myotismon, con dos látigos sangrientos, adopta una posición tensa y los Divermons se cubren con sus arpones, parece ser que lo que no habían podido hacer Imperialdramon, Silphymon y Shakkoumon, lo han conseguido Dragomon, Myotismon y los Divermons.

Pero, por supuesto, aquello no puede ser tan fácil, una risa gélida comienza a inundar el lugar, una risa maligna, terrible, ignominiosa, que parece provenir de todas partes y de ninguna, una risa diabólica. La Oscuridad comienza a concentrarse alrededor del cuerpo del caído Demon, y lo levanta ligeramente en el aire. Ahora el demonio flota fantasmagóricamente ante las estupefactas miradas de sus enemigos, mientras la risa se hace más y más fuerte.

-Nunca seré derrotado por alguien cuyos golpes está llenos de Ira.- Un susurro de ultratumba resuena en la mente de Yami, por la reacción del resto, el chico comprende que sólo lo ha oído él, y por fin entiende las palabras de Demon cuando fue liberado.

("Mientras haya seres capaces de sentir Ira en este mundo o en el tuyo, yo seguiré resurgiendo." Pero entonces… ¿Cómo lo derrotamos? ¿Cómo lo hicieron los primeros Elegidos?)

-Nunca creí que me obligaríais a esto.- Esta vez Yami entiende que el susurro no está sólo en su cabeza, los demás miran estupefactos a Demon que, lentamente, alza una de sus garras y agarra con ella su túnica, Yami comprende lo que va a hacer un instante antes de que lo lleve a cabo y, en efecto, con un tirón brutal, Demon se arranca la túnica y la hace arder hasta convertirla en cenizas.

Al parecer, su verdadero aspecto es total y absolutamente demoníaco, su cuerpo es azulado, pero está cubierto en gran parte por un pelaje marrón muy oscuro, sus pies, antaño embutidos en unas botas de tela relativamente pequeñas, resultan ser dos enormes garras, y su mano izquierda tiene las garras más enormes y terroríficas que Yami jamás haya visto, por otra parte, la mano derecha es más parecida a como era antes de quitarse la túnica. En el pecho lleva lo que parece ser un murciélago de fuego y un pentagrama en su hombro izquierdo y las enormes alas púrpura también terminan en unas grandes garras rojas como la sangre. Pero lo que más aterra a Yami, no son sus garras, su imponente apariencia o sus terribles alas, su rostro, antaño cubierto tras una capucha, muestra una sonrisa burlona llena de odio e Ira, una sonrisa capaz de helar la sangre a cualquiera, una sonrisa que muestra a la perfección sus enormes colmillos. Y no solo eso, sus ojos son fríos como la piedra pero dan la sensación de estar a punto de prenderle fuego a aquel que ose mirarlos fijamente, es algo indescriptible. Finalmente, para completar la terrible apariencia del Rey Demonio de la Ira, dos enormes cuernos blancos crecen hacia el cielo y una especie de gema con un brillo apagado destella tímidamente en su frente.

-Veo que mi verdadero aspecto os ha dejado sin palabras…- La voz de Demon está cargada de una rabia contenida que atraviesa a sus interlocutores como un puñal mal afilado y oxidado, produciendo un dolor terrible y lacerante. Y es que éste es el verdadero Rey Demonio, el representante del Pecado Capital de la Ira.

-Podría destruiros a todos de un plumazo.- Dragomon lanza un gruñido de desacuerdo y desafío que no le pasa desapercibido a Demon. -Sí, Dragomon, a ti también. Pero, pese a mi fama, puedo ser terriblemente magnánimo y por ello os ofrezco lo siguiente: Ayudadme, uníos a la causa de los Reyes Demonio y podréis gobernar los mundos junto a nosotros, declinad la oferta y os destruiré aquí y ahora, sin contemplaciones.- La voz de Demon es imponente y autoritaria y su oferta es sincera pero terrible. Durante unos momentos, Yami sopesa su oferta, no si aceptarla o no, eso ya había quedado claro hacía tiempo, sino el por qué de semejante oferta.

-¿Por qué?- La pregunta se le escapa a Yami de manera que suena casi involuntaria.

-¿Por qué os ofrezco clemencia? Ya te lo he dicho, Yami, la Oscuridad es el aliado natural de los Siete Pecados Capitales, y todos vosotros sois criaturas con un gran poder oscuro, no sólo eso, tú de hecho eres el Elegido de la Oscuridad, alguien tremendamente valioso para nosotros.- A Yami no se le escapa el tono de voz de Demon ni el hecho de que haya utilizado la primera persona del plural, todo es verdad, quiere realmente la ayuda del Elegido de la Oscuridad y de Dragomon, el Rey del Mar Oscuro.

-Me niego.- Una vez sabe todo lo que necesita de Demon, y considerando que cualquier otra pregunta sería contestada con una mentira, Yami deja clara su postura. -Lucharé hasta el final contra ti.- El tono de voz del chico deja entrever algo personal en su empecinamiento, no solo el mero hecho de oponerse al Mal.

-Yo acepto.- Yami gira rápidamente la cabeza hacia Dragomon, que, pese a su decisión, parece terriblemente afligido, es la primera vez que Yami consigue sondear la expresión del rostro de Dragomon.

-Muy bien, entonces Yami, muy a mi pesar, tendré que mataros a ti y a tu mascota.- Demon alza su garra izquierda en el aire y Yami siente una terrible punzada en su cerebro, como un enorme dolor de cabeza pulsante e insistente, que se extiende por todo su cuerpo en forma de dolor. Mientras tanto, Myotismon se acerca a su amigo y lo cubre con su propio cuerpo, consciente de que es el fin para los dos.

-Fulgor del Caos.- Con un susurro casi inaudible, Demon crea una fulgurante bola de energía oscura en su garra y la lanza contra Yami.

En apenas un parpadeo, Yami ve como Dragomon hace un leve movimiento y, justo cuando el terrible ataque de Demon debería haberlos pulverizado a los dos, Yami y Myotismon se sienten desaparecer sin dejar tras de sí ningún rastro de su existencia.

Pero Yami, a pesar del terrible dolor que siente, a pesar de que la energía oscura de Demon debía haberlos eliminado, se da cuenta de que siguen vivos y de que ya no están en el Mar Oscuro. Yami está arrodillado en el suelo junto a Myotismon, empapado en sudor frío, con el corazón latiéndole violentamente en el pecho pero ralentizando su ritmo, como si estuviera asimilando que aquellas no son sus últimas pulsaciones, con el terrible dolor todavía ocluyendo su razón, bloqueándole el cerebro y todo pensamiento, y temblando de pies a cabeza. Si, Yami está vivo, pero su cuerpo parece empeñado en hacerle sufrir más, sin embargo, aquel dolor, aquellos potentes latidos, la sensación de la hierba bajo sus rodillas, el frío y el mareo que lo embargan, todo aquello, es una prueba de que sigue con vida, y Yami no puede evitar sonreír, una sonrisa que se apaga casi al instante pues, según remite el dolor y empieza a pensar con más claridad, Yami se da cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar, no solo no ha podido derrotar a Demon, ahora éste dispone de todo el poder del Mar Oscuro y de Dragomon para hacer de las suyas, a no ser claro que el Rey Demonio interpretase el gesto de Dragomon como una rebelión contra él y decidiese deshacerse también del Soberano de la Oscuridad. Yami se da cuenta también de que es solo cuestión de tiempo que Demon regrese con un poder imparable para someter a todas las criaturas de ambos mundos a su voluntad. Y Yami llora de pura rabia, de pura Ira, y golpea el suelo con sus puños, porque ahora todo el dolor que había sentido y todo el alivio por estar vivo se han transformado en un profundo reproche hacia sí mismo por no poder detener al digimon que planea destruir el mundo, no, peor aún, no ha podido detener al digimon que pretende someter al mundo al poder de los Siete Reyes Demonio.

-Yami…- Myotismon ya había regresado a su cuerpo maduro y BlackGatomon le pone una amable mano en el hombro a su amigo, pero Yami ya no puede animarse, había salido de otras depresiones, se había sobrepuesto a otros varapalos del destino, pero esta vez siente como si hubiesen triturado todas sus esperanzas, y estando de rodillas, se rinde, se rinde a la evidencia, ya no hay esperanza, ¿para qué luchar? Nunca podrán derrotar a Demon. Y Yami se deja llevar por el cansancio, el dolor todavía latente en todo su cuerpo y la desesperación, y se deja caer contra la hierba.

* * *

-Y así es como Demon dio el segundo paso hacia el resurgimiento de los Reyes Demonio. Un paso que yo fui incapaz de evitar.- Yami hace una mueca de fastidio, de hastío.

-En realidad la culpa fue nuestra, si te hubiéramos escuchado…- Cody baja la mirada en gesto de autoreproche, pero Yami, aunque sabe que Cody tiene razón, nunca les había culpado a ellos.

-Bueno, eso en realidad no importa mucho, el caso es que al final nos libramos de todos, ¿no?- Yolei intenta insuflar un poco de ánimo en sus entristecidos amigos sin mucho éxito.

-Creo que será mejor que continuemos mañana.- Es T.K. el que ahora propone terminar por hoy, al día siguiente, si no se equivoca, Yami terminará esta primera parte de su relato, con la muerte de MaloMyotismon y la reconciliación entre los Niños Elegidos.


	14. 13: La caída del guerrero incansable

**Capítulo 13: La caída del guerrero incansable**

-Kari… ¿dónde está Yami?- T.K. parece entre extrañado y curioso por el hecho de que Kari llegue sola con Gatomon, sin la habitual compañía de Yami.

-Es que… ha decidido que yo podría arreglármelas sola para contaros lo que viene a continuación.- Kari desvía la mirada de sus amigos, en realidad no le gusta un pelo ser ella la que les cuente aquello, pero también comprende que Yami no desee revivirlo.

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no ha querido venir?- La curiosidad del tono de Henry le hace pensar a Kari que algo debe sospechar, pero prefiere no desvelar nada hasta el momento crítico, después de todo, si se lo contase ahora, la bombardearían a preguntas.

-Pues porque no, esta parte de la historia no le gusta, nunca le ha gustado fue un momento muy agridulce para él, pese a que por fin nos reconciliamos, creo que lo que… bueno, es igual, ya lo veréis. El caso es que quería pasar el día con BlackGatomon.- Kari echa balones fuera lo mejor que puede y hace un gesto con las manos para evitar más preguntas, quiere comenzar y terminar cuanto antes el relato. -Supongo que recordaréis que Yami se había quedado hecho polvo por la aparente traición de Dragomon y por la derrota que habían sufrido ante Demon, además estaba el hecho de que creía firmemente que, en cualquier momento, Demon aparecería y lo arrasaría todo. Por suerte para todos nosotros, la traición de Dragomon resultó no ser tal, algo que Yami averiguaría 8 años más tarde cuando, ya con unos 19 años, se reencontrase con el Rey Demonio de la Ira. De esta manera, Dragomon no permitió que Demon saliese del Mar Oscuro, algo que el propio Demon era incapaz de lograr por sí mismo. Reanudaré la historia más o menos donde la dejó Yami, recordad que era la noche del día 26 al día 27 de Diciembre, sólo faltaban 4 días para que Yukio Oikawa abriese la puerta a lo que él creía que era el Mundo Digital y a nosotros nos tocase enfrentarnos a nuestros miedos. Dado que esta parte os la voy a contar yo y que es importante que sepáis qué hicimos nosotros mientras Yami se aislaba del resto del universo y se regocijaba en su tristeza y abatimiento, dedicaré parte de la narración a contaros cómo T.K., Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken y yo vivimos esos días, siempre intentando centrarme en Yami, que es el protagonista de todo esto.-

* * *

-Vamos Yami.-

-No.-

-No puedes rendirte, tienes que seguir adelante.-

-¿Para qué?- Yami ya no quiere volver a luchar, todo es inútil, nada de lo que hace le sale bien, sus amigos le odian, su más terrible enemigo les ha vencido y ahora cuenta con un poder terrible a su total disposición, Dragomon le ha traicionado… ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir enfrentándose a lo que parece un destino inamovible, todo acabará pronto, Demon no tardará en volver y, entonces, ningún digimon podrá pararle.

-¿Para qué? No te estoy pidiendo que luches, no, lo que te pido es que no te rindas, dime una cosa, ¿acaso has olvidado cómo gritó Kari cuando nos vio entrar en el Mar Oscuro? Tú sabes perfectamente que no fue un grito de ira o de odio, está preocupada, posiblemente todos lo estén, ¿vas a decirme que tras tanto tiempo no merece la pena seguir adelante por ellos?- BlackGatomon habla con un tono casi de súplica, otra vez ha aparecido el Yami pesimista y derrotista, pero él no puede culparle, el propio digimon es consciente de que no hay nada en el mundo capaz de detener a Demon.

-Seguro que cuando vean que estoy perfectamente bien vuelven a ser los de antes, no, no quiero volver a mirarles siquiera, no podré aguantar más reproches…- Ante las palabras de desánimo de Yami, BlackGatomon no sabe qué contestar, es incapaz de animar al niño y, en el fondo, no puede evitar un gran sentimiento de ira contra los demás Niños Elegidos, todo es culpa suya, todo, si no se hubiesen comportado como unos idotas, si no se hubiesen peleado con Yami, si le hubiesen escuchado, si estuviesen ahora a su lado…

(Yami tan solo necesita un empujoncito, pero no mío, necesita saber que tenemos algo por lo que luchar, por lo que merece la pena plantarle cara al mismísimo Destino… Les necesita a ellos…) Los amargos pensamientos de BlackGatomon le llenan de tristeza, resulta imposible para él afrontar la realidad sólo, pero Yami parece totalmente derrotado.

**···**

-¿Creéis que estará bien?- Kari está terriblemente preocupada por lo que pudiese haberle sucedido a Yami en el Mar Oscuro.

-Kari, si es cierto que es el Elegido de la Oscuridad…- Davis intenta animar a la chica, pero es incapaz de terminar su frase de apoyo.

-¿Qué más da? Es un idiota, recordad que no quería que mandásemos a Demon al Mar Oscuro, supongo que querría ayudarle a conquistar el mundo o algo.- T.K. permanece en sus trece, desde su última discusión, había estado de un humor de perros cada vez que los demás, habitualmente Davis y Ken, mencionaban a Yami.

-No digas eso, él luchó contra Demon como nosotros, ¿acaso no oíste a Tai y a los demás?- Ahora es Ken el que interviene, siempre ha sido el más predispuesto a escuchar a Yami, pero desde que éste quedase encerrado en el Mar Oscuro, no ha dejado de culparse por ello.

-Bah, nadie como él, que se cree que puede dominar la Oscuridad, puede ser bueno, por mi parte, si no renuncia a ese poder, no pienso volver a dirigirle la palabra.- T.K., muy cabezota, parece totalmente empecinado en seguir enfadado con Yami. Pero el enfado, la desconfianza y el miedo de los demás había remitido poco a poco desde que T.K. y Yami discutiesen tras la desaparición de BlackWarGreymon.

-Pero T.K., ¿acaso es imposible que nos hayamos equivocado?- Yolei parece muy arrepentida de todo aquello. -He estado pensando en lo que nos dijo, en la pregunta que nos hizo…-

-"¿Qué lleva a unas personas que creía mis amigos a odiarme hasta tal punto?" Yo también he pensado en ello…- Cody termina la frase de Yolei, pero se queda en silencio, como el resto.

-Y ahora es posible que no volvamos a verle… ¿Y qué es lo último que recordaremos de él? La enésima discusión…- Kari está a punto de llorar, ahora todo parece insignificante, apenas recuerda por qué había estado tan enfadada con Yami, apenas recuerda por qué, tras escuchar la confesión de los sentimientos de Yami, le había abofeteado… Nada tiene sentido ya, si las cosas hubieran sido distintas…

-Vale, supongamos que tenéis razón… ¿Sirve de algo lamentarse ahora? Tenemos que planear cómo abordar a los niños a los que Oikawa ha puesto la Semilla de Oscuridad.- T.K., que parece ceder un poco con el tema Yami, se apresura en cambiar de tema.

**···**

-Veo que habéis sobrevivido…- Genai se aproxima caminando lentamente a donde Yami está sentado, completamente abstraído del resto del mundo.

-¡Genai!- BlackGatomon, que no ha dejado de dar vueltas alrededor de Yami, pensando cómo animarlo, se detiene y contempla al visitante con ojos un tanto suspicaces. Yami, por otra parte, no hace ningún gesto de haberse enterado de la aparición de Genai.

-No habéis podido derrotar a Demon.- Genai en ningún momento usa un tono de duda o pregunta, es una afirmación, pero no una afirmación hecha como si supiera exactamente lo que ha sucedido, sino una afirmación hecha desde la certeza que concede una sospecha bien fundada. -No deberíais culparos por eso, Demon es el segundo más terrible de los Reyes Demonio, supongo que no lo sabréis, pero incluso entre los Siete Pecados Capitales hay una jerarquía.- Genai intenta apelar a la curiosidad de Yami para hacerle reaccionar, pero éste ni siquiera da una cabezada que muestre su atención. -Otros han fracasado antes que vosotros y, probablemente, éste tampoco será vuestro último fallo y estoy completamente seguro de que tampoco es el primero.- Genai se acerca a Yami y le muestra el Anillo Sagrado de Gatomon. -¿Recuerdas el día en que me diste este anillo? ¿Sabías entonces para qué lo usaría? ¿Lo sabes ahora? Estoy convencido de que ignoras lo importante y decisivo que fue que encontraras este anillo y lo mantuvieras a salvo hasta dármelo.- Ante las palabras de Genai, Yami levanta la mirada por primera vez y el brillo de la curiosidad se refleja en sus ojos. -El poder de este anillo es lo que permite que los digimons de tus amigos realicen el ADN-Digievolución.- Yami abre la boca sorprendido, con intención de decir algo, pero Genai le detiene. -Todas tus acciones han tenido su consecuencia en lo que han hecho tus amigos, y creo que no hace falta recordarte que, de no ser por ti, BlackWarGreymon hubiese matado a Kari, es más, es muy posible que los hubiese matado a todos, pues, por si no lo sabes, ese día no sólo detuviste su ataque, el brillo de tu Emblema le insufló voluntad para oponerse a los designios de Arukenimon y Mummymon.- Genai le tiende la mano a Yami, como intentando ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, y Yami la acepta un tanto azorado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Tras un largo periodo de tiempo callado, Yami por fin articula palabra.

-¿No lo entiendes verdad? BlackWarGreymon no se sentía tan frustrado porque necesitase un enemigo, no fue casual que lo que lo atormentara fuera no tener un lugar en el mundo, un objetivo en la vida, estar completamente sólo o dudar de su misma existencia, ¿no te recuerda a alguien?- Genai le sonríe amargamente mientras BlackGatomon contiene de repente la respiración, como señal de que ha llegado a una perturbadora conclusión.

-Quieres decir que él es el reflejo de…- Las palabras de BlackGatomon se pierden en el aire, Genai asiente lentamente y Yami se echa un poco para atrás.

-Del alma de Yami, concretamente de la parte más oscura, más triste, la parte dominante. Es por eso que tiene vida, es por eso que se vio tan atraído a destruir las Piedras Sagradas y es por eso por lo que nunca llegó a dañar a los Niños Elegidos.- La sonrisa de Genai se ensancha ligeramente ante las caras de estupefacción de sus dos interlocutores. Aquello parece haber hecho olvidar a Yami las recientes desgracias. -Yami, ha pasado un día desde que entrases en el Mar Oscuro, tus amigos, lo creas o no, están preocupados por ti, creo que éste es un buen momento para hablar con ellos.- Genai le pone una mano en el hombro, pero Yami se aparta con aire enfadado.

-¿Y si ahora soy yo el que no quiere saber nada de ellos? ¿Y si ahora estoy tan enfadado que no me importan?- Lo que llevaba tanto tiempo reconcomiendo a Yami sale a la luz y, bajo la azulada y tímida luz del amanecer, Genai baja la mirada, resignado.

-¿De verdad sientes eso? ¿O es tu frustración la que habla?- La sonrisa ha desaparecido del rostro de Genai y ha sido sustituida por una mirada triste.

-Ellos me han ignorado durante un montón de tiempo, T.K. me rompió la nariz, Kari me abofeteó y los dos únicos que parecían dispuestos a perdonarme no movieron un dedo, no se esforzaron siquiera en hablar conmigo. ¿Y ahora están preocupados? ¿Solo porque creen que me ha pasado algo malo? No necesito unos amigos que necesiten creer que me he muerto para hacer las paces conmigo, su preocupación llega tarde, llega casi medio año tarde.- El tono de Yami se hace cada vez más fuerte mientras expresa toda la rabia contenida, todo el resentimiento que los niños habían plantado y que ha germinado por fin.

-Yami, entiendo que…- Genai intenta hacerle entrar en razón, pero la ira no atiende a razones, igual que no lo hacen el dolor o la frustración.

-No lo entiendes, ¿cómo lo vas a entender? No tienes ni idea del dolor que ellos me han causado, no tienes ni idea de lo mal que lo he pasado por su culpa, no tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es mirar a los ojos a tu mejor amiga y ver el odio y la repulsión en ellos.- Yami echa a andar rápidamente en círculos como intentando librase de aquello que le llena y envenena la mente.

-Te comprendo mucho mejor de lo que siquiera puedas creer, entiendo perfectamente todo lo que has pasado.- Yami hace ademán de interrumpir a Genai, pero éste alza la voz para terminar de decir lo que tiene que decirle. -Sé que ellos deberían haber sido más tolerantes, sé que nada justificará lo que han hecho pero, dime una cosa, ¿de verdad eres incapaz de perdonarles? O mejor dicho, ¿de verdad no deseas perdonarles?- Ante la pregunta de Genai, Yami se detiene en seco y lo mira estupefacto, con gesto concentrado, como intentando encontrar una respuesta distinta del sí, una respuesta que jamás encontrará, pues no existe. Y entonces se queda callado, contemplando a su interlocutor mientras BlackGatomon se acerca a él.

-Yami…- El digimon parece tan triste, tan dolido, como el propio Yami y, de hecho, había culpado de todo aquello a los demás Niños Elegidos, pero tampoco les odia.

-Me da igual lo que digáis, no pienso ser yo el que vaya suplicando perdón, así fue como recibí la bofetada de Kari y no tengo ganas de otra.- Yami se da la vuelta, deja de mirar a Genai y se marcha caminando a buen ritmo, con BlackGatomon siguiéndole de cerca. Genai simplemente se queda plantado allí, recordando viejos tiempos.

**···**

-BlackWarGreymon se ha sacrificado para proteger a Cody y sellar la puerta que unía los dos mundos…- Ken mira a sus amigos mientras habla, y no puede evitar recordar a Yami adentrándose en el Mar Oscuro para perseguir a Demon. Los chicos están sentados en diversos lugares de la habitación de Kari y su hermano, Tai les contempla en silencio.

-Una criatura hecha de pura Oscuridad como él, y aún así ha demostrado que tenía un alma noble.- Cody parece consterando, al igual que Ken y el resto de sus amigos, el sacrificio de BlackWarGreymon le recuerda terriblemente a cuando Yami había protegido con su propio cuerpo a Kari.

-Ojalá no le haya pasado nada…- Kari no se refiere a BlackWarGreymon, es obvio que ha muerto, más bien está pensando en Yami, como el resto.

T.K. se levanta y se acerca a la ventana, él parece el más compungido de todos, al fin y al cabo, por fin, tras ver cómo BlackWarGreymon moría protegiéndoles, se ha dado cuenta de que su amigo sigue siendo su amigo, de que Yami no es malo, de que quizá el poder de la Oscuridad no sea tan terrible…

-Estoy segura de que está bien, sólo tenemos que encontrarle… nada más.- Yolei parece intentar convencerse más a sí misma que al resto.

-No es tan sencillo.- T.K. habla por fin, su voz suena entristecida pero convencida. -¿Qué haremos si le encontramos? ¿Pedirle perdón y ya está? ¿Con eso quedará todo olvidado? ¿Querrá perdonarnos?- Las dudas de T.K. son las de todos, tras cinco meses de rencor, de miradas airadas, de discusiones y de desprecio, Yami debe de estar harto de ellos, y sería completamente comprensible.

-Os equivocáis.- Tai interviene por fin y todos le miran sin entender lo que quiere decir. -He oído a ese chico hablar de vosotros, por mucho daño que le hayáis hecho, sois demasiado importantes para él.- Tai le lanza una mirada muy significativa a Kari, que enseguida entiende a qué se refiere su hermano. -Aunque os guarde rencor o esté enfadado, si le tendéis la mano, la cogerá gustoso.- Tai sale de la habitación con gesto triste.

**···**

Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon y Gomamon miran a Yami fijamente mientras éste se acerca al lugar donde BlackWarGreymon había estampado su sello, un sello que había cerrado la peligrosa conexión entre el Mundo Digital y el Mundo Real. Yami tiene el gesto serio e impasible, pero una lágrima recorre su rostro, una lágrima que brilla bajo la luz de la luna.

-Tú eres Yami, ¿verdad?- Gabumon habla con tono amable, pero Yami tan solo asiente mientras, junto a su propio compañero digimon, se detiene en medio de aquel enlosado suelo con la figura de BlackWarGreymon grabada a fuego.

-Y tú eres el BlackGatomon que nos rescató a mí y a Agumon en la Aldea Koromon…- Tentomon parece bastante sorprendido y BlackGatomon se acerca a los digimons y les pide que lo sigan, decide dejar a Yami sólo, necesita un ratito de soledad para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

-Si, soy el mismo BlackGatomon.- Los otros digimons lo miran con curiosidad.

-Los chicos nos han hablado mucho de vosotros, nos han dicho que Yami es…- Gomamon se calla ante la mirada severa que le lanza Biyomon, pero BlackGatomon ha oído suficiente.

-Si, es el Elegido de la Oscuridad pero creo que, después de lo que ha hecho BlackWarGreymon, se merece el beneficio de la duda.- El tono de BlackGatomon es duro y seco, y deja claro que no admitirá ninguna discusión respecto a la integridad de Yami.

-Creo que nos has malinterpretado, no sólo nos han contado eso, también lo que hicisteis por los nuevos Niños Elegidos.- Ahora es Palmon la que habla y lo hace con una voz de resignación, como si se esperase aquella reacción por parte de BlackGatomon.

Mientras los digimons hablan, Yami se arrodilla sobre aquellas losas y pone su mano en aquella silueta perfecta, el mero contacto le hace sentir un leve escalofrío, es ciertamente como estar ante el propio BlackWarGreymon. Y no solo eso, las lágrimas comienzan a resbalarle por el rostro, unas lágrimas llenas de tristeza pero también de alegría, una alegría sincera. Yami se siente como si parte de él mismo hubiese muerto, tras lo que le había contado Genai, había comenzado a ver con otros ojos las acciones pasadas de BlackWarGreymon, se había dado cuenta de detalles que lo unían al digimon, y ahora se siente como arrodillado ante su propia tumba, por lo que sabe, BlackWarGreymon había muerto protegiendo a Cody y, no contento con eso, había usado sus últimas energías para proteger el Equilibrio entre los dos mundos. Por eso a Yami lo embarga la felicidad, a la par que la tristeza, el noble sacrificio de BlackWarGreymon le dibuja una tímida sonrisa en la cara mientras eleva la mirada al cielo.

-Al fin encontraste tu lugar en el mundo, la razón de tu existencia… Me alegro por ti, me alegro de que hayas sido capaz de encontrar una causa noble por la que morir.- El susurro de Yami coincide con el levantamiento de una ligera brisa, una ligera brisa que trae unas inconfundibles palabras de una voz grave y conocida.

-Gracias, tú me diste la esperanza que necesitaba.- Yami llora aún más mientras apoya ahora sus dos manos sobre el suelo y deja que sus lágrimas caigan sobre la silueta de aquel contra el que había peleado a muerte, aquel al que juró no perdonar nunca por intentar matar a Kari. Pero Yami no llora sobre la figura de un ser al que odia o guarda rencor, Yami llora sobre un viejo amigo, sobre alguien a quien comprendía mejor de lo que comprende a otras personas más cercanas a él, sobre alguien que había padecido exactamente lo mismo que él y que, como él, había hallado algo por lo que luchar. Y es ahora cuando Yami entiende que sacrificios como el de BlackWarGreymon no pueden ser en vano, es ahora cuando entiende que debe luchar, que no importa que Demon regrese e intente destruir el mundo, por fin se da cuenta de que el resultado de una batalla no importa, sólo importa tener un buen motivo para estar en dicha batalla, solo importa pelear por aquello que se quiere proteger.

-No dejaré que tu sacrifico caiga en el olvido, me esforzaré por proteger lo que tú salvaste con tu vida.- Yami se levanta y un último susurro llega a sus oídos.

-No esperaba menos del único ser al que he respetado como rival.- La brisa se detiene y Yami, enjugándose las lágrimas, se aproxima a donde los digimons hablan amistosamente.

-Yami… ¿estás bien?- BlackGatomon sabe perfectamente que su amigo ha llorado, no por el enrojecimiento de sus ojos, no por el profundo suspiro que da, sino porque ya sabía a qué han venido.

-Si, BlackGatomon, hacía tiempo que no me encontraba tan bien.- Yami asiente y le lanza una sonrisa a su compañero, después dirige la mirada al resto de digimons. -¿Cómo están los chicos?-

-Preocupados, por vosotros.- Biyomon no intenta fingir que están bien o que no pasaba nada, le dice simplemente la verdad. -Se alegrarán mucho de descubrir que seguís vivos.-

-Me lo imagino.- Tras haber soltado toda su frustración al hablar con Genai, Yami vuelve a sentir nostalgia y deseos de volver con sus amigos. -Pero aún no puedo irme, este mundo está en peligro y quiero que me contéis todo lo que sepáis.-

* * *

-De todo lo que había pasado aquellos días, la muerte de BlackWarGreymon resultó ser el detonante definitivo, lo que nosotros estábamos esperando, desde aquel momento, tanto Yami como nosotros nos juramos a nosotros mismos que no podíamos seguir evitándonos ni enfadados, y así, cuando nos reencontráramos, haríamos las paces.- Kari mira al resto con aire comprensivo, los demás permanecen callados como esperando que continúe la historia y, Mimi y Jen incluso derraman un par de lágrimas.

-Incluso yo estaba dispuesto a perdonarle.- Aunque T.K. habla en tono de broma, todo aquello le resulta tremendamente duro, y más sabiendo lo que sucedería a continuación.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo. ¿Qué quido decir Genai cuando dijo que comprendía a Yami más de lo que él se creía?- Rika se inclina hacia delante y mira inquisitivamente a Kari que, a su vez, mira de reojo a T.K.

-Bueno, eso lo entenderéis más adelante, solo os puedo decir una cosa, Genai ya no era ni un ser humano ni un digimon, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo fuera en otro tiempo.- Kari, dejando que sus palabras produzcan el efecto deseado, se queda en silencio, consciente de que es la única persona de aquella mesa que sabe la verdad sobre Genai, una verdad que Yami le había revelado tiempo atrás. -Ahora toca continuar. La muerte de BlackWarGreymon no fue la única acaecida aquellos días, como sabéis, Oikawa también murió y también usó sus últimas energías para ayudar al Mundo Digital, otra muestra de que hasta el alma más oscura es capaz de cosas increíblemente buenas y nobles. Aquella noche, Yami y BlackGatomon descansaron junto al resto de digimons y partieron al día siguiente al lugar en el que se libraría la batalla final.-

* * *

-Aquí es.- Yami mira en derredor y contempla el valle desde un risco, aunque no es de noche ni mucho menos, todo el área en una buena distancia a la redonda, se encuentra sumida en las tinieblas, unas tinieblas que sólo Yami y BlackGatomon son capaces de percibir pues su sensibilidad a la Oscuridad está ya bastante desarrollada.

-Que raro… no se ve a nada ni a nadie.- BlackGatomon se sienta en el suelo junto a Yami y mira a éste con aire un tanto preocupado.

-No hay nada de raro, aquí debe ser donde Oikawa pretende abrir la puerta a este mundo, solo espero que sepa lo que hace, si hace algo mal podría acelerar el regreso de Demon y no es precisamente algo que me haga mucha ilusión.- Yami se cruza de brazos y espera, espera y espera. Casi todo el día pasa hasta que por fin cae la noche, pero todo sigue tranquilo excepto porque la intensidad de la Oscuridad ha aumentado notablemente desde que llegaran aquella mañana.

-Dentro de unas horas será Año Nuevo… Espero poder pasarlo con los chicos, mi primer Año Nuevo en Japón… Me pregunto cómo será.- Yami, pese a hablar de cosas aparentemente tan triviales como las celebraciones de Año Nuevo, sigue muy atento por si pasa algo.

-Yami, creo que debería digievolucionar.- A BlackGatomon se le ha erizado todo el pelaje y parece estar en estado de concentración absoluta. -Algo está a punto de pasar.-

Y tiene razón. De repente, como salido de la nada, como si hubiera abierto una brecha en el mismo espacio, un digimon terriblemente familiar sale despedido y choca contra una formación rocosa en la lejanía, Yami mira hacia la brecha que, en efecto, había abierto aquel digimon y ve a sus amigos salir corriendo con un montón de digimons que van desapareciendo según salen del extraño espacio en el que todos estaban. Yami se queda con cara estupefacta mientras contempla cómo sus amigos, ahora acompañados solo de Imperialdramon, Silphymon y Shakkoumon, permanecen en tensión como esperando que el enemigo al que acaban de abatir, volviese.

-¿Dónde está MaloMyotismon?- La pregunta de Ken hace que Yami mire a su compañero que, sin él darse cuenta, ya ha SuperDigievolucionado.

-¡Jajajá! Habéis perdido vuestra oportunidad de derrotarme, ahora que estamos en el Mundo Digital, puedo concentrar y controlar la energía de la Oscuridad.- Con un grito desgarrador, MaloMyotismon comienza a concentrar el poder de la Oscuridad que rodea todo aquel lugar y Yami comienza a sentir un terrible dolor en su cabeza y una angustia irrefrenables, pero no se deja llevar, tiene que controlar aquello.

-¡La Oscuridad nos rodea!- Kari parece desesperada, su grito es como una alarma, una alarma que apaga completamente el dolor y la angustia de Yami, por fin ha hallado la manera de deshacerse de aquellas sensaciones, debe dejar que su amistad le sirva de escudo.

-¡Vamos Myotismon!- Al grito de Yami, Myotismon agarra a su compañero y bajan juntos para reunirse con sus amigos, que giran la cabeza sorprendidos.

-¡Yami! ¡Estás bien!- La exclamación de alivio de sus amigos, las miradas de disculpa y arrepentimiento que le echan y el amago de sonrisa que se dibuja en el rostro de Kari son suficientes para hacerle olvidar todo el dolor que le habían causado. ¿Cómo va a enfadarse con ellos?

-Si, estoy bien, pero creo que no seguiremos mucho tiempo bien si no le detenemos.- Yami les lanza una sonrisa decidida a todos y Davis, que siempre había sido el más decidido, se adelanta y le da un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

-Pues claro que sí.- Entonces se gira hacia los digimons y el resto de sus amigos. -¡Vamos a darlo todo! ¡Enseñémosle de qué somos capaces!- Siguiendo los ánimos de Davis, Imperialdramon, Silphymon, Shakkoumon y Myotismon se lanzan a pelear contra MaloMyotismon que rechaza sus ataques con cierta facilidad al principio.

-¡Oramitama!- MaloMyotismon bloquea el ataque con un muro de Oscuridad que lo desintegra en un instante.

-¡Top Gun!- El ataque de Silphymon también resulta inútil, MaloMyotismon, con una de sus garras, lo aparta con gesto perezoso, casi aburrido.

-¡Láser Positrónico!- Incluso el ataque de Imperialdramon no parece hacerle mucho más que unas leves cosquillas, pero todo parece cambiar cuando ataca Myotismon.

-¡Grito de Muerte!- Aunque MaloMyotismon bloquea con igual facilidad el ataque del compañero de Yami, parece ligeramente turbado.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué ayudas a los Niños Elegidos siendo una criatura de la Oscuridad como yo?- MaloMyotismon parece confundido, pero aún así no baja la guardia y continúa desviando los golpes de sus enemigos.

-¡Soy el compañero del Elegido de la Oscuridad! Y he venido a derrotarte.- Myotismon le lanza una bandada de murciélagos que distraen a MaloMyotismon el tiempo suficiente para que, por fin, los digimons puedan conectar un ataque conjunto.

-¡Láser Positrónico!- -¡Top Gun!- -¡Oramitama!- -¡Corriente Sangrienta!- Aunque el golpe conjunto le golpea de lleno en el pecho, MaloMyotismon solo retrocede un paso y vuelve a reír con esa malignidad y crueldad con que lo había hecho antes.

-¿Elegido de la Oscuridad? Ningún humano puede controlar semejante poder. Yo os enseñaré la verdadera Oscuridad.- El cuerpo de MaloMyotismon comienza a irradiar pura Oscuridad y cuatro haces de energía tenebrosa salen disparados hacia los cuatro digimons que caen derrumbados ante semejante poder. -¡Y ahora le toca el turno a los malditos Niños Elegidos!- El digimon concentra otra vez el poder de la Oscuridad y, esta vez, lo lanza todo concentrado contra Yami, Davis, Ken, Kari, Yolei, T.K. y Cody, que cierran los ojos y se preparan para lo peor. No obstante, el rayo de Oscuridad jamás llega a golpearles, cuando abren los ojos otra vez, ven a BlackGatomon frente a Yami y Davis, tendido en el suelo, inconsciente, o algo peor.

-¡BlackGatomon!- Yami se arrodilla inmediatamente ante su amigo y lo coge en brazos.

(No puede estar muerto, ya ha recibido ataques terribles otras veces y ha salido de todos. No te mueras por favor, no te mueras.)

Aunque todos comienzan a rodearles a él y a su digimon, aunque un montón de luces comienzan a brillar en todas partes, aunque los ataques de MaloMyotismon parecen haber cesado, Yami hace caso omiso de todo y de todos, su atención solo se centra en BlackGatomon, cuyo cuerpo comienza a parpadear ligeramente, como Yami había visto que les ocurría a los digimons que estaban a punto de morir.

-¡No te mueras!- Yami no sabe cuánto tiempo lleva allí arrodillado, no sabe quién le está abrazando, no sabe de quién es la mano que le aprieta el hombro en señal de ánimo, ni de quiénes son las voces que oye a su alrededor, no le importa. Sus ojos comienzan a llorar, las lágrimas caen profusamente sobre el cuerpo de su amigo caído, del guerrero que nunca antes se había rendido, del digimon que siempre se había levantado tras estar al borde de la muerte, del compañero que siempre lo había protegido, ayudado, comprendido… El cuerpo de BlackGatomon parpadea cada vez más intensa e intermitentemente, pero, a pesar del dolor, a pesar de la proximidad de su muerte, el digimon abre los ojos lentamente, como si despertase de un largo sueño y se encontrase convaleciente tras una terrible enfermedad.

-Yami…- La voz de BlackGatomon suena rota, débil, triste y resignada. -Yami, no llores por mí…- Pese a las palabras de su compañero, Yami llora más intensamente mientras el cuerpo del digimon comienza a descomponerse en aquel polvo de datos en que se convierten los digimons al morir.

-No te mueras, por favor.- Las súplicas de Yami son inútiles, ahora, además de su llanto, siente a alguien llorando muy cerca de él, la persona que lo estuviese abrazando también está llorando.

-Te dije que te protegería hasta la muerte. No me importa morir sabiendo que estás a salvo.- Las lágrimas comienzan a inundar los ojos de BlackGatomon, que también comienza a llorar. Sus piernas ya habn desaparecido casi por completo, pero aún así, Yami se niega a ver la realidad.

-Por favor, por favor, no… no te vayas… Quédate conmigo…- Yami, con la voz también rota, y desesperado, no para de negar con la cabeza, como si aquello pudiese anular todo lo que está ocurriendo.

-Ha sido un placer ser tu compañero…- BlackGatomon intenta lanzarle una sonrisa a Yami, pero se convierte en una mueca de dolor y tristeza.

-No… Te he dicho mil veces que no solo eres mi compañero… Eres mi amigo, ¿me oyes? Mi amigo…- Yami le mira fijamente mientras comienza a desintegrarse el rostro de su siempre fiel amigo.

-Gracias.- Con esta última palabra, BlackGatomon termina de desintegrarse y el polvo de sus datos se queda flotando un rato en el aire antes de ser llevado por el viento.

De repente, tras la muerte del digimon que había sido como un hermano para él, Yami comienza a ser consciente de todo lo que le rodea. La persona que lo abraza y llora junto a él no es otra que Kari, mientras que la mano en su hombro es la de T.K. que tampoco puede evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas se deslicen por su rostro, al igual que sucede con Yolei, Davis, Cody y Ken.

* * *

-¡Espera, espera! ¿Nos estás contando que BlackGatomon se murió?- Jen está muy sorprendida. Kari la mira y se fija en que, al igual que ella misma y muchos de sus amigos, está llorando.

Kari se dispone a contestar, pero una voz detrás de ellos la interrumpe, la voz de alguien que debe llevar un buen rato escuchando, una voz que también suena como si hubiese estado llorando.

-Pues sí, BlackGatomon murió.- Todos giran la cabeza sorprendidos y ven a Yami con su digimon en brazos, ambos están bastante tristes. -Pero ahí no acaba la cosa.-

* * *

(No es justo, ese ataque era para mí… No es justo que haya sido él el que ha muerto… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora, que por fin he recuperado a mis amigos, tengo que perderte a ti, BlackGatomon? ¿Por qué no puedo tener ni un miserable momento de felicidad plena? ¿Por qué no me he muerto junto a ti?) Yami sigue llorando, y nota como alguien le levanta y le pone en pie sin que él haga ningún esfuerzo por ayudarle. Sus ojos siguen fijos en el lugar en el que ha muerto su amigo.

-Yami…- Una voz llorosa de chica le habla de manera muy dulce y triste a la vez.

Él la ignora.

-Yami, se ha ido, no puedes hacer nada quedándote aquí.- Esta vez la voz es de un chico, Yami tarda un poco, pero finalmente reconoce a Tai como el dueño de aquella voz que parece terriblemente triste.

-Dejadme.- Yami acierta a decir una sola palabra.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí, vamos.- Ahora es Matt el que habla, también parece triste, pero niguno de ellos comprende lo que le pasa a Yami.

-No quiero.-

-Yami, sé como te sientes.- Ahora es T.K. el que habla, y Yami se da cuenta de que él si conoce esta sensación, al igual que Ken, y también se da cuenta de que ellos pudieron recuperar a sus compañeros digimons.

-Ahora tenemos que irnos, pero te ayudaremos a buscarle.- La última palabra de Ken resuena en los oídos de Yami, "Buscarle", aquella palabra despierta algo en su cerebro, un recuerdo de hace mucho tiempo, un recuerdo en el que, cómo no, aparece su amigo.

("Búscame". Esa palabra aparecía en algún sitio, pero ¿dónde? ¿Dónde la vi? ¿Se refería a esto?)

El cerebro de Yami sigue trabajando mientras se deja llevar por los chicos, camina entre Kari y T.K. sin darse cuenta, ellos ni siquiera hablan, y tampoco les hace falta, Yami es capaz de notar su apoyo pese a estar absorto en sus pensamientos.

(Era un lugar importante, había ocurrido algo importante cuando la leí, ¿era algo que había encontrado? Sí, creo que sí, algo relacionado con lo que soy pero, ¿qué soy? Un niño… no, eso no puede ser, tiene que ser algo más concreto… ¿El Elegido de la Oscuridad? Sí, había encontrado algo relacionado con ser el Elegido de la Oscuridad… ¡Mi Emblema! ¡Eso es, está en el Templo del Dispositivo!)

Yami mira alrededor, no sabe cómo ni por qué, pero está en la que reconoce como la casa de Kari y Tai, sentado en la cama de Tai, con Kari a su lado y Tai hablando con alguien en la sala de estar.

-Tengo que ir…- Yami se levanta pero la mano de Kari tira de la suya y le retiene.

-No vas a ninguna parte, estás hecho polvo.- Kari, aunque está triste, trata de sonar lo más autoritaria posible.

-Tengo que encontrarle, ya sé dónde está.- Yami mira a Kari con los ojos ligeramente desenfocados y todavía llororsos.

-Me da igual, estoy segura de que ni siquiera recuerdas cómo has llegado hasta aquí.- Kari le mira severamente y Yami intenta fingir que lo sabe, sin mucho éxito. -Estabas como ido, como si no fueras consciente de nada, te hemos llevado al médico y nos ha dicho que estabas en estado de shock, que debías descansar y estar vigilado todo el rato. Tai está hablando con nuestros padres para pedirles que te dejen quedarte aquí.- Kari tira un poco más fuerte y obliga a Yami a sentarse.

-Oye, no es necesario que me quede aquí.- Yami trata de soltarse sin lograrlo, no sabe exactamente por qué pero se encuentra muy débil. Mientras, Kari le dirige una mirada de incredulidad y niega con la cabeza.

-Si bueno, si te quedas aquí es porque ni Tai ni yo vamos a permitir que te aisles en el Mundo Digital…- Kari habla con un tono de voz que denota que sabe algo, algo que Yami no alcanza a ver pero que parece importante. Ante la mirada de perplejidad del chico, Kari le aclara la duda. -Mientras estabas en shock, hablamos un rato y, pese a estar grogui, contestabas perfectamente.- Kari hace una pausa y vuelve a mirar a Yami que parece intentar recordar de qué habían hablado. -No hablamos mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para que te sonsacásemos que no te habías mudado a Japón.- Yami evita la mirada de la chica y se fija en sus rodillas, no puede negar lo evidente. -¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? Llevas más de un año viviendo en el Mundo Digital con BlackGatomon… ¿Por qué?- Ahora la mirada de Kari no refleja severidad, ni reproche, sino una profunda tristeza y compasión, algo que ablanda terriblemente a Yami.

* * *

-Fue entonces cuando le conté, parcialmente, a Kari, cómo había llegado al Mundo Digital y, posteriormente a Japón, en ese momento no le mencioné el Mar Oscuro porque… bueno, todavía estaba reciente la forma en la que me habían repudiado…- Yami desvía la mirada y se queda como embobado con BlackGatomon en sus brazos.

-¿Es por eso por lo que no querías venir hoy? ¿Por lo que querías pasar el día con BlackGatomon?- Takato mira a su amigo con gesto comprensivo y Yami le responde con una amarga sonrisa.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba de esto, no me sentía con fuerzas para recordar…- Yami se detiene y se da la vuelta, el recuerdo de BlackGatomon desintegrándose en sus brazos es demasiado vívido, pero Yami intenta apartarlo de su mente, ahora su digimon está con él, eso es lo que importa. -Es igual… El caso es que, tras yo contarle cómo había llegado a Japón, le pedí a Kari que no se lo dijese a nadie, ni siquiera a Tai…- Yami mira a Kari que le lanza una sonrisa de ánimo antes de volverse hacia el resto de sus amigos.

-Veréis, como Yami había estado en estado de shock, no tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido con MaloMyotismon ni Oikawa, así que Tai y yo se lo contamos antes de irnos a dormir. Por suerte, mis padres habían aceptado que Yami se quedase con nosotros.- Kari se levanta junto a Gatomon y las dos se aproximan a Yami. Juntos, se marchan y dejan a los demás, especialmente a Takato, Henry, Rika, Jen y Ryo, muy sorprendidos con la historia de la muerte de BlackGatomon.


	15. 14: Renuncia

**Capítulo 14: Renuncia**

-Hoy es un día especial, chicos.- Kari y Yami, que han llegado hace tiempo junto a sus digimons y el resto de los primeros Niños Elegidos, les dan la bienvenida a Takato y los demás que llegan ahora mismo.

-1 de Agosto de 2031…- Kari mira a su hermano y a los demás Elegidos que, junto a ella, pelearon con Myotismon, los Amos Oscuros y Apocalymon. Su mirada refleja la nostalgia que todos sienten de aquellos tiempos, unos tiempos que, en su momento, todos desearon que se acabasen, pero ahora, 32 años después, todos echan de menos aquellas aventuras juntos, aquellos momentos en los que eran inseparables y peleaban codo con codo… Es cierto que aún mantienen la amistad que siempre les ha unido, pero ya no es como antes, tras crecer se han ido separando lentamente y ahora apenas se veían todos juntos salvo en contadas ocasiones.

-¡Qué recuerdos…!- Sora mira alrededor y contempla la extensión de hierba que les rodea, aquel fue el lugar exacto en que ella, junto con el resto, había sido llevada por vez primera al Mundo Digital.

-Aún recuerdo lo gallina que era Joe al principio…- Tai suelta una risotada y todos, incluido Joe, se ríen con él.

-No te olvides de ti Tai, por tu culpa casi nos devora un Seadramon en la primera noche que pasamos allí.- Esta vez es Matt quien sonríe ante la nostalgia de aquellos recuerdos.

-Si… eran buenos tiempos, todos éramos tan distintos a cómo somos ahora…- Mimi les echa un vistazo a todos y suspira de emoción.

-Lo que nos ocurrió nos hizo cambiar a todos para mejor, no sólo a Tai y a mí.- Joe les mira a todos y continúa. -Aún recuerdo a aquella Mimi caprichosa y egoísta que nos encerró en un calabozo a Tai, Agumon, Gomamon, Palmon y a mi. O a la Sora que creía que debía llevar todo el peso del grupo sobre sus hombros.-

-Y no te olvides de Izzy, que muchas veces se desentendía del resto y se embobaba con su ordenador.- Mimi le da una palmada en la espalda a Izzy y éste se encoge de hombros torpemente.

-Hoy es un buen día.- Yami les interrumpe mientras contempla el cielo sin una sola nube. Los demás se fijan en él, pero sigue absorto en el cielo, sin percatarse de que ahora tiene toda la atención de sus compañeros. No obstante, en cuanto se da la vuelta, les ve a todos y no puede evitar sentir un tremendo cariño por ellos, aunque llevaba viéndolos a todos juntos desde que comenzase a contar su historia, verles allí, en aquel lugar tan emblemático para ellos, junto a sus digimons… Un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo y una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara. Él, de entre todos los Elegidos, es el que más echa de menos los viejos tiempos, con sus momentos alegres y tristes. -Increíble…- El murmullo de Yami solo lo alcanza a oír Kari, que está a su lado y sonríe ante los pensamientos que sabe que rondan la mente del Elegido de la Oscuridad. -Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que dejemos la nostalgia a un lado y continúe la historia, ¿no?-

* * *

En plena noche, Yami sale al balcón de la habitación de Tai y Kari y contempla el negro cielo estrellado. No ha conseguido dormirse, es incapaz de pegar ojo, cada vez que cierra sus párpados, ve la imagen de su compañero muriéndose lentamente y no puede con ello, no puede aguantar la espera.

Yami decide desoír lo que Kari le había dicho, así que agarra su D3 e intenta abrir una puerta al Mundo Digital allí mismo… no lo consigue. Pensando que quizá el dolor había debilitado sus facultades, abre su portátil, lo posa en el suelo e intenta abrir una puerta en él… nada.

-Maldita sea…- Yami mira a Kari y Tai y comprueba que siguen dormidos, entonces mira al escritorio y ve el D3 de Kari, entonces se le ocurre una locura, algo que sabe que no debe hacer pero…

Sin pensarlo más, Yami coge el D3 de Kari y lo pone delante del portátil, sin saber cómo, la puerta se abre y Yami se dispone a marcharse, pero una voz le retiene y paraliza todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?- El susurro de Gatomon hace que Yami suelte el D3 de su amiga y gire la cabeza bruscamente.

-Yo… solo…- Yami apenas puede articular palabra, Gatomon acaba de pillarle usando el D3 de su compañera, y lo peor de todo es que Yami ve como Kari se mueve ligeramente en su cama.

-¿Qué pasa Gatomon?- Kari habla con voz somnolienta mientras intenta enfocar a las dos figuras que ahora la miran perplejas. -¡Yami!- Ante el grito de Kari, Tai da un sonoro ronquido y se da la vuelta. Sigue dormido pero la chica decide bajar la voz para no despertarle. -¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?- Kari mira el despertador y ve que son las 4:02 de la mañana, apenas han pasado tres horas desde que habían vuelto a casa y no se puede creer lo que ve.

-Es que…- Yami se pone más nervioso, no quiere que Kari se vuelva a enfadar con él tan pronto. -Es que… quería…- Yami mira alternaticamente a Gatomon, que tiene una mirada suspicaz en sus ojos, y a Kari, que le mira perpleja, sentada en la cama de arriba de la litera en la que duermen ella y Tai. -Quería buscar a BlackGatomon.- Un par de lágrimas se deslizan por las mejillas de Yami al recordar de nuevo la muerte de su amigo y esto ablanda un poco tanto a Kari como a Gatomon.

-Te dije que podíamos ir por la mañana…- Kari se baja de la cama y le pone una mano en el brazo a Yami, para intentar consolarle. -Necesitas descansar…-

-No… No puedo descansar, no puedo dormir… Cada vez que cierro los ojos le veo en mis brazos… desintegrarse poco a poco… llorando mientras se despide de mi… No puedo con ello… ¿Qué harías tú si algo así le pasase a Gatomon?- Yami la mira desafiante, como si esperara una reprimenda, pero Kari se ha quedado de piedra por el mero hecho de imaginarse en aquella misma situación.

-Kari… creo que tiene razón, de nada le sirve quedarse sin hacer nada…- Gatomon intercede a favor de Yami y él la mira con gesto agradecido.

Tras pensárselo un buen rato, Kari abraza otra vez a Yami con el mismo cariño con que le había abrazado tras la muerte de BlackGatomon y le suelta. -Vale, te dejaré ir con una condición.- Yami la mira un tanto sorprendido y ella sonríe. -Gatomon y yo te acompañaremos.- Yami sonríe y vuelve a coger su D3 mientras Kari recoge el suyo del suelo. Los dos apuntan sus Dispositivos hacia la pantalla del portátil tras dejarle una nota a Tai y se van al Mundo Digital juntos.

Yami mira alrededor mientras Kari aparece a su lado.

-¿Dónde estamos?- La pregunta de la chica despierta la curiosidad en Yami, aquel lugar le resulta familiar, pero no logra recordar cuál es.

-Es la Isla File, estámos cerca del Bosque Amida…- Gatomon les despeja las dudas y Yami recuerda perfectamente el lugar, aunque parece un poco cambiado, o puede que sólo sea una sensación suya… -¿Era aquí adónde querías venir?- Yami asiente ante la pregunta de la compañera de Kari y comienza a caminar hacia donde sabe que está el Templo del Dispositivo.

-Oye… ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué no la Ciudad del Comienzo?- Kari se apresura a seguir a Yami con Gatomon en brazos mientras le pregunta el motivo que le ha movido a ir a aquel lugar.

-Ya lo veréis… dentro de poco llegaremos…- Tras unos minutos, los niños llegan a la entrada del Templo del Dispositivo y ven a Centarumon de pie, vigilándola.

-¡Alto ahí!- Centarumon les apunta con el cañon de su mano, pero enseguida baja el arma y se acerca en actitud amistosa tras reconocerles. -¡Yami! ¡Kari! ¡Gatomon! Hacía siglos que no os veía, ¿qué hacéis aquí?- La bienvenida de Centarumon es muy amable y se le nota la alegría de volver a verlos.

-Vengo a investigar eso que tú ya sabes. Si no te importa, claro…- Yami le lanza una mirada significativa a Centarumon pero no da más detalles pues no quiere estropearle la sorpresa a Kari.

-¿Eh? Pues claro que no me importa, pasa, pasa.- Centarumon se aparta y deja pasar a Yami que se apresura a adentrarse en el Templo a paso ligero, sin dudar ni un instante. Cuando entra en el laberinto, recuerda vívidamente el camino por el que había seguido a su compañero la primera vez. Es más, el recuerdo es tan vívido que prácticamente le parece ver a su digimon corriendo delante de de él a través de los corredores.

-Oye, Yami… ¿Adónde vamos?- Kari parece un tanto preocupada por la actitud silenciosa y misteriosa de su amigo.

-Tranquila, enseguida lo veréis, es algo increíble… Bueno, podréis verlo con vuestros propios ojos mientras yo hago lo que he venido a hacer.- Yami dobla la última esquina y por fin aparece en la misma pequeña sala en la que había visto a Centarumon por vez primera, sólo que esta vez, Centarumon le acompaña junto con Kari y Gatomon y su compañero le está esperando en esa sala, lo sabe.

Yami se cuela por la abertura de la pared y recorre el pasadizo con los demás detrás de él hasta llegar a la oscura sala en la que había encontrado su Emblema. -Es posible que te interese lo que hay escrito en las paredes.- Yami se acerca al pedestal central de la sala e inspecciona las palabras grabadas en él mientras oye a Kari leer la Leyenda de los Elegidos en voz baja. Yami recorre las palabras engastadas en la negra piedra y, abajo del todo, encuentra lo que busca.

-Búscame- El susurro de Yami hace que Centarumon se acerque y Kari le mire sorprendida, pero ésta última enseguida vuelve a enfrascarse en la lectura de las inscripciones de las paredes. Yami acaricia suavemente la palabra, como buscando alguna irregularidad, algo que le indique qué hacer, algo que le muestre dónde buscar. Desde la primera vez, aquella petición le había parecido algo personal y extraño, pero ahora todo cobra sentido, esa inscripción no está ahí por mera casualidad, alguien la había puesto ahí por algo y, teniendo en cuenta que ya había presenciado acontecimientos futuros otras veces, ahora la palabra le parece un mensaje escrito por su querido amigo.

-Dime qué tengo que hacer, por favor.- Yami le habla a aquella palabra, como si esperase que las instrucciones fuesen a aparecer grabadas en la piedra. En su lugar, el Emblema de la Oscuridad comienza a brillar de forma apagada, como si estuviese a punto de desvanecerse…

(¿Tengo que usar mi Emblema?) Yami coge su Emblema y lo posa en la losa que corona el pedestal, donde una vez había descansado, el Emblema deja de brillar inmediatamente y su D3 empieza a emitir un pitido intermitente. Es entonces cuando Yami tiene una revelación, cuando se da cuenta, sin saber por qué, de lo que debe hacer. Y es entonces cuando recuerda una de sus charlas con Andromon.

**###**

-¿Cómo voy a resolverlo si no sé hacerlo?- La pregunta de Yami está cargada de desesperación, apenas le queda tiempo y debe solucionar un problema que ni siquiera entiende.

-Ingenio, Yami, ingenio. Te dije que necesitabas demostrar tu ingenio…- Yami mira patidifuso a Andromon que reprime una sonrisa.

-¿De qué me sirve el ingenio ahora?- Yami parece incluso indignado, se toma las palabras de Andromon como una burla, pero éste no se ofende.

-El Ingenio, Yami, es la capacidad de conseguir el todo de la nada, de sacar una idea de un mar de dudas y desconocimiento, de encontrar la solución a un problema incomprensible. El Ingenio es una cualidad de la que los androides carecemos pero que tú, que eres un humano, deberías tener muy en cuenta. Escucha a tu instinto Yami y resuelve el problema.-

**###**

(Tenías razón, Andromon… El Ingenio es tremendamente importante.)

Yami coge su D3 y su D-Terminal y los apoya en el pedestal junto a su Emblema. Lo que está a punto de hacer es una locura, no tiene ninguna lógica, o puede que sí la tenga y Yami sea incapaz de verla, el caso es que una vocecilla en su cabeza le dice que es lo que hay que hacer. Con un perezoso movimento de su mano, Yami pulsa algunos botones del D-Terminal y éste se transforma en el DigiHuevo de la Oscuridad. Yami mira a su alrededor, Centarumon le observa atentamente y Kari y Gatomon, que parecen haber terminado su lectura, están frente al pedestal mirando estupefactas cada movimiento de Yami. Pero ninguno de ellos le interrumpe, Yami mira fijamente a Kari antes de hacer lo que sabe que debe hacer y ella le devuleve una mirada confundida.

(Sin ti, ya no necesito el D3, ni el Emblema, ni el DigiHuevo. ¿Para qué los quiero si no te tengo a ti que eres lo que de verdad me importa? ¿Lo único que me interesa en estos momentos de la Oscuridad? Por favor, BlackGatomon, tienes que volver.)

Los pensamientos de Yami parecen hacer reaccionar al Emblema de la Oscuridad y a su D3, porque ambos comienzan a brillar de inmediato.

-Yami, ¿qué haces?- Centarumon parece un tanto preocupado por el extraño brillo de las posesiones del Elegido de la Oscuridad.

-Lo que debo hacer, Centarumon. Renuncio al poder de la Oscuridad.- Kari levanta la vista muy sorprendida y mira fijamente a Yami, pero éste sigue contemplando sus utensilios. -De nada me sirve este poder ya, sólo quiero que BlackGatomon vuelva, no necesito nada más, no me importa si ni siquiera puedo volver a ser su compañero, me bastará con saber que sigue vivo.- Las palabras sinceras de Yami hacen que el D3 y el Emblema de la Oscuridad se desintegren y que el DigiHuevo brille con fuerza y cambie mientras un torrente de polvo digital entra por las grietas de las paredes y se concentra en aquel brillante DigiHuevo. Cuando por fin deja de brillar, Yami ve que ya no es el DigiHuevo de la Oscuridad, su forma es la de un DigiHuevo normal, el Emblema de la Oscuridad ha desaparecido de su cáscara y tiembla ligeramente como si dentro hubiese algo vivo…

-Increíble.- Kari mira al DigiHuevo sin poder creerse lo que ve mientras Centarumon retrocede lentamente un tanto asustado.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? Acabas de destruir el poder del Elegido de la Oscuridad…- Centarumon tiene razón, aquello no sólo ha destruido el Dispositivo, el Emblema y el DigiHuevo, Yami ya no siente la presencia de la Oscuridad, es como si al renunciar a ella se hubiese ido para siempre, tiene muy claro que ya no es el Niño Elegido de la Oscuridad y también tiene muy claro que BlackGatomon ya no es su compañero, pero al menos podría volver a nacer…

Sin embargo, Yami no deja allí el DigiHuevo, una vez BlackGatomon le había dicho que no quería volver a estar solo, así que Yami recoge el DigiHuevo con cariño mientras nota cómo tiembla ligeramente y sale caminando de la sala mientras los demás le siguen todavía confusos con lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Kari intenta que Yami le explique lo que había hecho. -¿Cómo has sabido…?-

-Ingenio, Kari, ingenio. Luego te lo explicaré todo, ahora solo quiero volver al Mundo Real y recuperar a mi amigo.- Yami no está dispuesto a hablar, ahora que por fin se ha quitado el peso de la tristeza y la desesperación de encima, no desea otra cosa que descansar y esperar a que el DigiHuevo se abra.

Pero eso no va a ser tan fácil, cuando por fin llegan a la salida del laberinto, Yami se topa con que Genai les está esperando junto al resto de Niños Elegidos, al parecer ya es de día y lo que a Kari, Gatomon y Yami les han parecido unos minutos, han sido en realidad unas cuantas horas.

Uno a uno, Yami mira estupefacto a Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, T.K., Davis, Ken, Yolei y Cody, que a su vez le devuelven a él y a Kari una mirada de reproche. El primero en hablar es Tai, obviamente.

-¡¿Qué diantres os pasa?! ¡¿Por qué desaparecéis sin decir nada?!- Tai está bastante enfadado y Yami se acobarda un poco, aunque sabe del temperamento de Tai, nunca lo había visto así.

-Tranquilízate, hermano, solo hemos venido a buscar el DigiHuevo de BlackGatomon…- Kari se adelanta un poco para calmar a Tai, pero éste no parece muy dispuesto.

-¿Y por eso os vais en plena noche? ¿Es que estáis locos o qué?- Matt se acerca a Tai y le tira un poco del hombro.

-Oye Tai, tranquilízate.- Ante el tirón de Matt y su voz, Tai se calma un poco, y a Yami le queda claro al instante de que eso sólo ha pasado porque Matt se lo ha pedido, de lo contrario Tai no se hubiera calmado tan fácilmente.

-Vale, vale. Perdón, es que… me tenías preocupado.- Tai no mira a Yami, y éste se da cuenta enseguida de que lo que acaba de decir no va por él, pero al chico no le importa. Tampoco le importa el murmullo que se había generado entre sus compañeros ni lo que Kari le está diciendo ahora a Tai.

-Si no os importa me gustaría preguntarle una cosa a Yami.- Genai alza la voz y capta la atención de todos, que se callan al instante. -¿Qué has hecho para recuperar el DigiHuevo de BlackGatomon?- La pregunta de Genai, aunque va dirigida exclusivamente a Yami, genera bastante curiosidad entre los demás y, concretamente, Yami se fija en que Kari no le quita ojo.

-He renunciado a ser el Niño Elegido de la Oscuridad. Mi D3, mi Emblema y mi DigiHuevo ya no existen…- Los demás lanzan una exclamación de asombro pero Yami hace caso omiso de ellos. -Si no os importa, quiero descansar.- Con esas palabras, Yami esquiva a Tai y Genai y sale corriendo del Templo antes de que puedan detenerlo, lo que no se espera es que Kari le siga.

-Espérame…- Yami se detiene un rato y la espera. Sin poder evitar fijarse en que Gatomon no está con ella. -Les he pedido que te dejen tranquilo. Pero me gustaría que me hablases sobre lo que he leído y sobre lo que acabas de hacer.- Yami la mira con gesto resignado e, incapaz de negarle nada, se acerca a un árbol y se sienta a su sombra.

-Sobre lo que has leído, no tengo nada que explicarte, sé tanto como tú…- Kari se le queda mirando incrédula y Yami se apresura a añadir. -Bueno, solo puedo decirte que no creo que esa leyenda cuente todo lo que pasó. Hay cosas que no encajan, como que la Oscuridad fuese repudiada, por ejemplo.- Yami le devuelve la mirada a Kari y ve, con alivio, que parece satisfecha con lo que Yami le acaba de decir.

-¿Y sobre lo que has hecho para recuperar el DigiHuevo?-

-Ni yo mismo lo entiendo muy bien, fue algo que se me vino a la cabeza de repente, como una revelación, ya te lo dije, ha sido puro ingenio. Creo que lo que ha pasado es que las pertenecias del Elegido de la Oscuridad, que ya no soy yo, atrayeron los datos de su digimon, BlackGatomon, y los recrearon en este DigiHuevo.- Yami le cuenta la pura verdad, eso es todo lo que sabe y lo que sospecha que puede haber pasado, los detalles no le importan demasiado. -Ahora…- Yami se sonroja un poco pues estar allí a solas con Kari le recuerda terriblemente a la conversación que desembocó en una bofetada. -Me gustaría que contestases a una pregunta.- Yami hace todo lo posible porque no le tiemble la voz, pero, al parecer es incapaz de lograrlo. -¿Por qué me abofeteaste cuando te conté que… bueno, ya sabes?- Ante la pregunta de Yami, Kari se sonroja más que el chico, si cabe esa posibilidad.

-Tenía… tenía la esperanza de que no saliese ese tema…- Kari parece abochornada y Yami entiende ese bochorno como una señal de que ella no siente lo mismo por él. -El caso es que me sorprendió mucho aquello. En fin… no sé… ya sabía que Davis estaba colado por mí y que T.K., aunque no lo mostrase tan claro, también lo estaba… Pero lo tuyo no me lo esperaba y menos en aquel momento en el que ni siquiera nos dirigíamos la palabra.- Pese a que Kari está más sonrojada que Yami, su voz no tiembla ni de lejos como la del chico, que está mucho más nervioso que ella.

-Entonces… ¿so~solo me a~abofe~teaste porque no t~te lo esp~erabas?- Yami ya no aguanta más la mirada de Kari y se levanta para darle la espalda, no como un signo de enfado, sino más bien todo lo contrario, un signo de vergüenza extrema.

-Eso es… Aunque el caso es que…- Yami oye como Kari se pone también en pie y se acerca a él. -En el fondo…- Kari le rodea y se pone frente a él. Yami se contempla los pies sin saber muy bien qué hacer mientras que Kari le coge la mano. Quizá lo peor de todo es la suave voz de la niña, que está impregnada de algo que turba a Yami a la vez que le alegra, cariño. -Creo que me he dado cuenta de que…- Con la otra mano, Kari le pone un dedo en la barbila y le levanta la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Yami se echa un poco para atrás ante el contacto de la chica que tanto le gusta, pero le mantiene la mirada, una mirada en la que la preocupación ha desaparecido por vez primera desde que Yami la conociese, ahora los ojos como rubíes de Kari solo reflejan amabilidad y… -Creo que te he elegido a ti, desde hace ya mucho tiempo.- Kari arrima su rostro al de Yami y le roza los labios con los suyos, es un roce gentil, amable, cargado de amor, pero efímero, en su lugar, Kari le da un beso en la mejilla, le suelta la mano y se marcha corriendo muy sonrojada.

Yami se queda con la mente en blanco, sobrecogido por lo que Kari acaba de hacer, por sus palabras, por la serenidad de su tono pese a la evidente vergüenza que sentía. En su interior, Yami siente cómo se libera una gran presión que le había atenazado durante tanto tiempo que ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia y apenas notaba, cada célula de su cuerpo festeja lo que acaba de suceder y nota como su corazón parece palpitar de forma irregular y desbocada. Pero su cerebro sigue congelado, la mirada de Yami sigue perdida y ninguno de sus músculos parece capaz de reaccionar por sí mismo, de manera que el chico sigue plantado allí, en medio del bosque, como una estatua, paralizado y terriblemente sonrojado. Pero, de repente, el DigiHuevo que tiene en brazos vuelve a agitarse ligeramente y esto le hace despertar del aparente trance en el que se encontraba. Mientras contempla el DigiHuevo del que debía salir su compañero, Yami se lleva una mano distraída a los labios y después a la mejilla donde Kari le ha besado, el calor de su contacto todavía permanece intacto. Y entonces las dudas asaltan a Yami.

(¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos o seremos algo más? ¿Cómo vamos a reaccionar cuando volvamos a vernos? ¿Debo decírselo al resto? ¿Se lo dirá ella? ¿Qué pensará Tai? ¿Y T.K. o Davis? ¿Qué harán los demás? No creo que pueda volver a mirarla a la cara sin que este momento me vuelva a la cabeza… ¡Diantres! ¿Por qué tiene que ser esto tan difícil?) Yami echa a andar inconscientemente por la linde del bosque, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde se dirige pues sus pies parecen marcar el rumbo mientras su cerebro se ocupa de cosas mucho más importantes.

(Dijo que esperaba que no volviese a salir aquel tema pero… ¿Por qué no vino acompañada de Gatomon? ¿Acaso tenía pensado abordar ella misma el tema de mis sentimientos hacia ella? De ser así, ¿cuánto lleva esperando el momento oportuno? No creo que esto haya sido algo improvisado, aunque se la notaba nerviosa, no estaba ni de lejos como yo… Es posible que, al igual que yo, Kari haya estado pensando en lo que le dije desde aquel día…)

* * *

-Cómo te has enrollado con lo de Kari, eh.- Rika mira maliciosamente tanto a Yami como a Kari pero ninguno de los dos se sonroja, al fin y al cabo ya no son unos críos.

-Si, bueno, aquello fue muy importante para mí, pero si tanto te molesta no volveré a entrar en detalles, pesada.- Yami le devuelve la mirada maliciosa y se fija en T.K. y Davis, que habían fruncido el ceño ligeramente.

-¿Puedes continuar? Por favor…- T.K. no parece muy por la labor de hablar de aquello y Yami sabe perfectamente por qué.

-Está bien, está bien, que tontos sois, la verdad.- Yami suspira resignado y le lanza una mirada fugaz a Kari, que le sonríe abiertamente. -Antes de seguir tengo que contaros un par de cosas. Primero, lo que pasó entre Kari y yo tardó un buen rato en solucionarse, estuvimos casi dos meses sin dirigirnos la palabra excepto para saludarnos y poco más, y si se solucionó fue gracias a la ayuda de Sora y Matt a los que Kari y yo acudimos, respectivamente, por considerar que eran en los que más podíamos confiar para aquel tema.- Yami se ríe al pensar en lo que hubiese hecho cualquiera de sus demás amigos si le hubiese planteado lo que le pasaba con Kari.

-En los que más podíais confiar, ehh.- Tai mira acusadoramente tanto a su hermana como a Yami, pero Kari no se amilana.

-Pues sí Tai, mira, si yo le hubiese dicho algo a Mimi o Yolei, ellas hubiesen hecho correr la voz en cuestión de segundos, y los chicos estábais totalmente descartados. E imagínate qué hubiese pasado si Yami os llega a contar a ti, T.K. o Davis lo que había pasado.- Kari mira con una expresión impaciente a cada uno de los chicos.

-Habría recibido otro puñetazo.- La respuesta de T.K. no se hace esperar y, tanto Tai como Davis asienten un tanto resignados.

-Si bueno, dejemos ese tema ya… Como iba diciendo, tras aquella incursión al Mundo Digital, pasé tres años de absoluto idilio de paz con mis amigos, BlackGatomon y, aunque manteníamos nuestra relación en secreto, mi novia, Kari. En esos tres años, desde principios de 2003 hasta mediados de 2005, no pasó nada verdaderamente reseñable, excepto el regreso de Diaboromon, pero esa historia ya os la sabéis. El caso es que, cuando sólo me faltaba un mes para cumplir los 14 años, regresé al Mundo Digital para pelearme, dialécticamente, claro, con… las Bestias Sagradas. De hecho, he de deciros que fue culpa mía que Zhuqiaomon odiase tanto a los humanos…- Yami mira a Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo y Jen como disculpándose, con una sonrisa temblorosa en sus labios, pero ellos se limitan a negar con la cabeza, haciéndole ver que aquello no había sido culpa suya. -El caso es que mi discusión con los guardianes del Mundo Digital no fue lo único reseñable, también, un par de semanas antes de mi cumpleaños, todos decidimos separarnos y nos dispersamos por todo el mundo.- Yami cambia su tono de voz y se pone más serio, como siempre que se dispone a narrar la historia que les ocupa.

* * *

-¡Kimura!- El chico da un respingo al oír su nombre y levanta enseguida la mirada, esperando ver al profesor dirigiéndole una mirada severa pues prácticamente se ha dormido en plena clase de Matemáticas. Sin embargo, todo lo que ve es a Davis, T.K. y Kari sonriendo de forma burlona. El que había imitado la voz del profesor había sido Davis.

-Me habéis dado un susto de muerte.- Yami les mira con reproche mientras recoge sus cosas y se fija en que Veemon, Patamon, Gatomon y BlackGatomon también están con los chicos. -¿Cuánto hace que ha terminado la clase?- Yami pregunta perezosamente.

-Unos veinte minutos, estábamos decidiendo la mejor forma de sacarte de tu ensoñación.- Es Kari la que contesta mientras le lanza una mirada radiante, a Yami le da un escalofrío al mirarla, lleva saliendo con ella dos años y medio y aún no se ha acostumbrado del todo a sus miradas.

-Que conste que ha sido a BlackGatomon al que se le ha ocurrido despertarte imitando al profesor.- Davis sonríe mientras señala al compañero de Yami.

-¿Cómo has podido?- Yami finge un tono dolido y una mirada de reproche que BlackGatomon aparta con una sacudida de su zarpa.

-El caso es que tenía que hablar contigo.- Los otros tres adolescentes miran a BlackGatomon con curiosidad, pero Yami, consciente de las dos palabras que está a punto de pronunciar su compañero, sonríe. -En privado.- Los demás componen un gesto de resignación y salen de la clase junto a sus digimons.

-¡Os esperamos fuera!- Kari le avisa desde la puerta antes de cerrarla.

-¿No has notado nada?- Ahora el tono de BlackGatomon es serio, como si hablase de algo muy importante.

-Ya te lo he dicho cien veces, ya no soy el Elegido de la Oscuridad, aunque tuviese a Demon a medio metro, sería incapaz de notar su poder como antes. No sé por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo, ya hace dos años y medio.- Yami no habla enfadado, más bien cansado, de la insistencia de su compañero en el mismo tema de siempre.

-Y yo te sigo diciendo que es imposible que puedas dejar de ser el Elegido de la Oscuridad así como así, la Oscuridad es tu personalidad, de eso no puedes deshacerte…- Ahora Yami si se está empezando a enfadar, lleva siglos diciéndole a BlackGatomon que se olvide del tema, que lo que había hecho es irreversible, pero su digimon no deja de insistir.

-Oye, me da igual si me he deshecho de mi personalidad o no, sea como fuere, ahora te tengo a ti, les tengo a ellos y tengo a Kari, y te recuerdo que si no hubiese renunciado a mi poder, tú nunca habrías vuelto.- Yami se da cuenta enseguida de que ha metido la pata, lo último que quería era que su compañero pensase que le reprocha algo. -Lo siento, no debí decir eso.- Pero ya es demasiado tarde, BlackGatomon ya está enfadado.

-No, sí que querías decirlo, ese es el problema, le achacas todo lo bueno que te ha pasado al hecho de haber renunciado a tu ser, a tu esencia. No me gusta la idea de que dejes de ser tú mismo.- BlackGatomon se refiere obviamente al cambio que ha obrado Yami con su personalidad, de ser más maduro que el resto, a pasado a ser un tanto idiota, mientras que antes era muy sereno, ahora se altera con facilidad… Pero aquello no puede deberse a su renuncia, no puede ser.

-No voy a discutir esto más, BlackGatomon, tendrás que aceptar que ya no soy como antes…- Yami se dispone a salir de clase pero BlackGatomon lo paraliza con una simple frase.

-Yo sí he notado algo.- Al parecer ha desistido de discutir sobre la Oscuridad, pero vuelve al tema que originalmente les ocupaba. -Algo pasa con el Mundo Digital.- Ante las palabras de BlackGatomon, Yami se gira sorprendido y toma una decisión un tanto precipitada.

-Echaremos un vistazo…- Ahora sí parece preocupado, pero su amigo no está por la labor de compadecerse.

-No creo que sea buena idea que todos se enteren de ello…- BlackGatomon le vuelve a mirar de forma severa pero Yami capta perfectamente el significado de las palabras de su amigo.

-Al menos tengo que contárselo a Kari, yo ya no tengo D3. Y si no puedo confiar en ella… entonces ¿en quién?- Yami lanza una ligera risotada y BlackGatomon le mira con aire ofendido.

-En mí, por ejemplo… A mi no me importa que seas o no el Elegido de la Oscuridad, sin embargo ellos parecen tremendamente aliviados de que te hayas deshecho de ese poder.- Por fin BlackGatomon muestra sus más sinceras sospechas, esa es la verdad, que no confía del todo en los Niños Elegidos, ¿cómo confiar tras lo que le habían hecho a su amigo?

-Puede que tengas razón.- Yami no se enfada, pero habla con un tono más firme que antes. -Pero no me pidas que desconfíe de ellos, sabes que jamás lo haré.- Yami se da la vuelta y se queda parado mientras BlackGatomon le observa. -¡Venga! ¿A qué esperas? Vámonos.- BlackGatomon sonríe ante el buen humor aparente de Yami y se apresura a saltar a sus brazos.

**···**

Yami y Kari por fin llegan a casa de ésta última, Yami lleva viviendo allí desde la noche en la que derrotaron a MaloMyotismon y el chico les está tremendamente agradecido a los padres de Kari y Tai por dejarle quedarse. Al cerrar la puerta y comprobar que no hay nadie, Kari y Yami se dirigen con sus digimons a la habitación que los dos comparten con Tai y que también está vacía. Nada más cerrar la puerta de la habitación Kari se gira hacia Yami y le lanza una mirada de alivio mientras éste se acerca y la besa en los labios cariñosamente. Llevar todo aquello en secreto les está matando, pero no puede ser de otra forma, los únicos que lo saben son Matt y Sora y, ni Yami ni Kari se sienten con fuerzas para contárselo a nadie más. Tras unos segundos, Yami se separa de Kari y mira a su compañero que tiene una mirada de exasperación y vergüenza, al igual que Gatomon.

-Tengo que deciros una cosa.- Yami se dirige a Gatomon y Kari, pues BlackGatomon ya sabe perfectamente lo que les va a decir. Las dos chicas, una humana y la otra digimon, le dirigen unas miradas de extrañeza. -Tengo que ir al Mundo Digital, BlackGatomon…- Aunque Yami intenta seguir, Kari le frena en seco levantando una mano para indicarle que pare.

-¿Y por qué tienes que ser tú?- Kari le mira con aire inquisitivo.

-Pues porque BlackGatomon lleva tiempo diciéndome que algo raro pasa en aquel mundo y no puedo seguir ignorándolo. Por eso te quería pedir que me dejases tu D3 para…- Kari vuelve a interrumpir a Yami antes de que acabe la frase, pero esta vez parece un tanto distinta.

-¿Y si no te lo dejo?- Sorprendentemente, no está enfadada ni indignada, ni extrañada, más bien habla con un cierto aire travieso y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ante eso, Yami tan solo ladea ligeramente la cabeza y arquea las cejas un poco.

-Vale, vale. Te dejo el D3, pero ten cuidado. ¿Vale?- Kari pone su Dispositivo en manos de Yami y éste se despide con otro beso antes de abrir su portátil y marcharse al Mundo Digital junto a BlackGatomon.

Cuando Yami aparece en el Mundo Digital y mira alrededor, se lleva la sorpresa de su vida. Hacía más de dos años que no iba a aquel lugar pero aún así, el cambio había sido tremendo… Todo parece tan… distinto. BlackGatomon y él están en un desierto de roca oscura, frente a ellos se extiende un mar enorme que… flota sobre el aire, de hecho, el mar parece más bien una isla rodeada por una enorme catarata y, pese a que el agua cae profusa y continuamente por aquella catarata, el nivel de aquel mar permanece constante… En la lejanía, en medio de aquel mar extraño, Yami ve un extraño palacio, conectado a la porción de tierra en la que él y Blackgatomon están, por un puente de losas rocosas flotantes.

-¿Dónde demonios estamos?- La pregunta de Yami no podría haber expresado mejor la confusión que les embarga a los dos. Pero la sorpresa aún es mayor cuando miran al cielo y ven la Tierra en él. Yami se queda con la boca abierta, está tan alucinado que, de hecho, se pellizca para comprobar que está despierto y, por un momento, llega a pensar que había metido la pata y que está en un mundo diferente del Mundo Digital o del Mundo Real. Por suerte un digimon enorme se acerca para sacarlos de su asombro, ¿por suerte? Aquel digimon bien podría aplastarles a los dos.

-¿Qué hacéis en el territorio de las Bestias Sagradas?- El enorme digimon con forma de liebre mira inquisitivamente a Yami y BlackGatomon pero ellos son incapaces de responder, tras él, aparecen otros once digimons que les miran con aire suspicaz. Yami se queda boquiabierto con una cara que le hace parecer bastante estúpido, pero BlackGatomon no está mejor que él.

-¿Quiénes son este humano y este digimon, Antylamon?- Un digimon con aspecto de mono habla con una voz aguda y muy molesta, con un aire de superioridad insufrible.

-Eso mismo les estaba preguntando, Makuramon.- La liebre llamada Antylamon habla con tono de hastío como si despreciase a aquel digimon tan presuntuoso.

-Quizá deberíamos simplemente matarles por atreverse a irrumpir en este santuario.- Un digimon con forma de caballo, más grande aún que Antylamon, ríe socarronamente ante la mera idea de matarles.

-De eso nada.- Por fin, una voz conocida hace que Yami y BlackGatomon se giren. -Yo les he llamado.- Es Genai.

-¿Tú?- Un digimon con apariencia de buey mira con desconfianza a Genai, es evidente que no le tiene demasiado aprecio. Sin embargo, Genai les ignora completamente y rodea a Yami con su brazo para hacerle caminar junto a él, rodeando a los doce imponentes digimons que habían salido a recibirle.

-Hay un montón de cosas que debo contarte, pero sólo una que debo pedirte…- Mientras habla, Genai les conduce hacia el puente de losas flotantes que lleva hacia el palacio en medio del mar. -Empezaré por lo que debes saber. Estás en el Reino de las Bestias Sagradas, un lugar sagrado al que nadie puede acceder, de hecho, sólo yo y las cuatro Bestias Sagradas tenemos potestad para traer aquí a alguien sin que se convierta inmediatamente en un intruso a destruir por los Deva.- Yami mira todavía muy sorprendido a Genai que sonríe amablemente. -Los Deva son esos doce digimons que acabas de ver, la liebre es Antylamon, el mono, Makuramon, el caballo, Indramon, el buey, Vajramon, la cabra, Pajiramon, el dragón, Majiramon, el jabalí, Vikaralamon, el perro, Caturamon, la rata, Khumbiramon, el gallo, Sinduramon, la serpiente, Sandiramon y el tigre, Mihiramon.- Genai va contando con los dedos según menciona a los Deva, y Yami recuerda cada uno de aquellos impresionantes digimons, escrutándolo con la mirada. -Ellos son los protectores de este Reino Sagrado, y son tremendamente recelosos y, gracias a sus amos, han empezado a desconfiar de todo. Por eso te he traído, necesito que hables con las Bestias Sagradas, tú que has sido capaz de renunciar a la Oscuridad, que has demostrado ser capaz de dominarla hasta límites a los que nadie antes, ni siquiera tu sucesor, había llegado.- Genai parece tremendamente impresionado por los aparentes logros de Yami, aunque él mismo no está seguro de haber hecho nada tan extraordinario.

-Yo no soy ni siquiera un Elegido…- Por primera vez, Yami parece arrepentirse de haber renunciado a aquel poder.

-¿No? ¿En serio crees que destruir tu Emblema, tu Dispositivo y tu DigiHuevo es suficiente? Uno no deja de ser el Elegido de la Oscuridad o de cualquier otro atributo porque le venga en gana, la Oscuridad es lo que eres Yami, nada te liberará… Aunque has demostrado que no necesitas ser liberado de ella…- Genai sigue sonriendo y Yami mira estupefacto a BlackGatomon que le devuelve una mirada de "te lo dije" con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. -El caso es que has ejercido un control sobre tu Oscuridad y la que te rodea sin precedentes, has logrado apartar de ti toda Sombra, todo rastro de la Oscuridad que antaño te seguía allá donde ibas y que teñía todos tus sentidos. Si eso no es ejercer control sobre ella, dime qué es… En resumen, aunque en teoría el Elegido de la Oscuridad es capaz de usar ese poder sin corromperse, tu predecesor fue incapaz de tal cosa, pero tú… lo has logrado. Y me enorgullece que así haya sido.- El orgullo y la admiración se palpan en el tono de Genai, y Yami tiene la sensación de que Genai sabe algo que no le está contando. Sin darse cuenta, ya están cruzando el largo puente en una enorme burbuja, de camino al palacio en el mar. -Sólo me queda explicarte una cosa más, desde que MaloMyotismon abriese una brecha entre el Mundo de los Deseos y el Mundo Digital, en este mundo han aparecido unas criaturas llamadas DigiGnomos, que son en esencia el poder de aquel otro mundo, para evitar que su existencia pudiese llegar a destruir de manera definitiva el Mundo Digital, pues son capaces de conceder cualquier deseo y creo que sabes lo que eso podría suponer, las Bestias Sagradas han usado ese poder en conjunto con el suyo propio para cambiar definitivamente el Mundo Digital, ahora se divide en siete capas y es inmutable excepto por el poder combinado de las Bestias y esos DigiGnomos. El problema de lo que han hecho es que… El equilibrio entre el Mundo Real y el Digital, pende de un hilo, es por eso que puedes ver la Tierra desde aquí.- Mientras escucha a Genai, Yami mira hacia el palacio, aún están a medio camino y el chico tiene algunas dudas.

-Lo que quieres es que les convenza de que se equivocan, ¿no?-

-No, quiero que les expongas los evidentes problemas de lo que han hecho y que ellos se niegan a ver. Con suerte convencerás a alguno de ellos…- Genai no parece muy seguro y a Yami le asalta una duda bastante acuciante.

-¿Cómo son? Me refiero a su forma de ser.- Yami quiere hacerse una idea de qué se va a encontrar antes de tener que mirar a la cara a los cuatro digimons más poderosos del Mundo Digital.

-Pues… bueno. A Azulongmon ya lo conoces, es estricto pero se puede razonar con él, Ebonwumon es más flexible, tranquilo, muy amable y comprensivo, estoy convencido de que no te costará convencerle, por otra parte, Baihumon es impulsivo y un poco agresivo pero también es capaz de atender a razones, pese a todo no creo que logres nada con él… Pero, de los cuatro, el que más me preocupa es Zhuqiaomon, es tremendamente terco, muy intransigente y no tiene mucho aprecio a los humanos, ni siquiera a los Niños Elegidos, es imposible que le convenzas, sólo espero que no agraves su rechazo hacia los humanos.- Genai termina y Yami se queda un tanto sobrepasado.

-Qué bien, una tarea fácil al fin…- BlackGatomon habla con tono sarcástico mientras mira a su confundido compañero. -¿En serio crees que Yami es el más indicado para esto?-

-Si, ya lo veréis.- Genai también le dirige la mirada a Yami que recapitula en su cabeza todo lo que Yolei le había contado sobre las cuatro Bestias Sagradas que protegían Kyoto y que tanto se asemejaban a las del Mundo Digital.

-Ebonwumon es la tortuga negra que guarda el Norte, es afín a la Tierra y controla la Primavera. Zhuqiaomon es el ave de fuego que guarda el Sur, es afín al Fuego y controla el Verano. Baihumon es el tigre blanco del Oeste, es afín al Viento y controla el Otoño. Y Azulongmon es el dragón del Este que es afín al Agua y controla el Invierno…- Yami mira a Genai como pidiéndole su opinión y éste asiente impresionado.

-Veo que has hecho los deberes…-

-Es que Yolei es muy lista…- Yami vuelve a mirar alrededor y se fija en que ya casi están, apenas unos pocos metros les separan de la entrada al palacio.

-Seguidme.- Genai se interna en el palacio y Yami y BlackGatomon lo siguen de cerca, un tanto cohibidos ante la inmensidad y esplendorosidad de aquel lugar. Cuando por fin llegan ante las Bestias Sagradas, tras cruzar una enorme puerta, Yami y BlackGatomon se quedan anonadados contemplando a los enormes digimons que guardan el Equilibrio del Mundo Digital.

-¿Por qué has traído a este humano, Genai?- El tono de Zhuqiaomon es de enfado e impaciencia y Yami nota cómo aquel terrible impulso que le había invadido otras veces, sobre todo al discutir con T.K., comienza a burbujear en su interior y amenaza con hacerle hablar sin pensar.

-Como sabéis es el Elegido de la Oscuridad, le he traído porque se pregunta qué le ha sucedido al Mundo Digital.- Genai habla con voz respetuosa, pero Zhuqiaomon no parece tener eso muy en cuenta.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia.- Las palabras de Zhuqiaomon parecen romper definitivamente la paciencia de Yami, no es solo la manera de hablar de la Bestia Sagrada, su tono, la arrogancia y la testarudez le sacan de quicio.

-Hasta que por vuestra culpa nuestros mundos se vayan al garete.- Al principio Yami habla en un susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oigan todos los presentes.

-¿Cómo dices?- Ahora es Baihumon el que, terriblemente indignado, reacciona con enfado.

-Lo que habéis oído. Habéis cambiado el Mundo Digital demasiado.- Yami ya no se muerde la lengua y, aunque su parte más lógica le dice que cierre la boca, su parte más impulsiva y descuidada le incita a seguir. -Las alteraciones han comenzado a notarse incluso en el Mundo Real, y hacía casi tres años que no sucedía nada parecido.- Aquello es verdad, desde la caída de MaloMyotismon y, pese a Demon, las interferencias entre el Mundo Digital y el Real parecían haber cesado.

-Teníamos que hacer algo para evitar que los digimons malvados y oscuros pudiesen utilizar el poder de los DigiGnomos, lo único que se nos ocurrió fue dividir este mundo en capas y encerrar a los digimons oscuros en la más profunda.- Ebonwumon habla de forma mucho más calmada que sus compañeros y esto apacigua un poco los ánimos de Yami.

-Y no tendríamos que haberlo hecho si vosotros no hubieseis dejado entrar a esas criaturas a nuestro mundo.- Zhuqiaomon, por otra parte, se encarga de volver a sacar de quicio a Yami.

-No habríamos tenido que pelear contra MaloMyotismon si vosotros hubieseis hecho vuestro trabajo. Pero, claro, para regañarnos a BlackWarGreymon y a mí si podíais bajar de vuestro trono, sin embargo para algo tan trivial como la destrucción del mundo…- Yami mira con reproche a Azulongmon que se queda sin palabras.

-Es vuestro deber como Elegidos…- Ahora Baihumon sale en defensa de Azulongmon pero Yami no admite réplica.

-¡¿Y qué hay de vuestro deber como Bestias Sagradas?! Demon apareció en este mundo al mismo tiempo que Kimeramon y le dejasteis a sus anchas sabiendo perfectamente quién es.- Yami está que echa chispas. -Además, según vosotros yo no soy siquiera un Elegido, al fin y al cabo, vosotros repudiasteis a la Oscuridad después de que salvara el Mundo Digital.- Esta vez, las palabras de Yami sí hacen reaccionar a Azulongmon.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que pasó con los primeros Elegidos y no sabes por qué fue desterrado tu poder.- Azulongmon habla con voz serena pero Yami no se ablanda, siente que por fin puede llegar a algo, alcanzar una parte de la verdad.

-Entonces, contádmelo…- La petición de Yami es recibida de formas muy diversas, pero la más llamativa es la de Zhuqiaomon, que parece enfurecerse más.

-Alguien como tú, tan indigno, jamás sería capaz…- Zhuqiaomon se corta al ver la rabia en los ojos, no de Yami, sino de BlackGatomon.

-¡¿Qué sabréis vosotros?! ¿Qué habéis hecho por este mundo? Nosotros hemos arriesgado nuestras vidas una y otra vez mientras vosotros os quedabais observando nuestro sufrimiento, habéis visto a nuestros amigos morir sin mover un dedo. ¿Dónde estábais cuando Angemon murió? ¿Y dónde cuando murió Wormmon? ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Y cuando tantos digimons morían a manos de Kimeramon? ¿Qué hay de la época de los Amos Oscuros? ¿Dónde estabais entonces? No os atreváis a decir que Yami…- Finalmente, BlackGatomon lo consigue, Zhuqiaomon pierde la poca paciencia que le caracteriza y alza el vuelo hacia el Elegido de la Oscuridad y su compañero.

-¡Marchaos antes de que decida castigaros!- La voz de Zhuqiaomon es autoritaria, no deja lugar a discusión, y Genai tira de Yami para llevárselo. -¡Nunca debimos confiar en los humanos, os creéis los poseedores de la razón absoluta y no tenéis ni idea de lo que os rodea!- Zhuqiaomon está rabioso, pero Yami, BlackGatomon y Genai se apresuran a salir de la sala en la que se congregan las Bestias Sagradas.

Mientras vuelven a tomar el transporte-burbuja para marcharse, Genai les mira a los dos con aire severo pero contento.

-Creo que os habéis pasado un poco. Aunque parece que habéis logrado lo que yo buscaba. Estoy seguro de que habéis ablandado a Ebonwumon y que incluso Azulongmon se ha dado cuenta de que tenéis razón, de todas maneras, no es seguro que volváis a este mundo, después de lo que habéis dicho no me extrañaría que Zhuqiaomon diese la orden de atacar a cualquier humano que viniese al Mundo Digital.- Yami y BlackGatomon están sorprendidos por el optimismo de Genai respecto a dos de las Bestias Sagradas.

-No me puedo creer que este mundo esté gobernado por digimons como Zhuqiaomon…- Yami mira hacia el palacio todavía un tanto enojado e indignado, preguntándose cuánto tardaría en convertirse aquello en un desastre.

* * *

-Bueno, lo dejo aquí.- Yami mira hacia Takato, Rika, Henry, Ryo y Jen. -Vosotros teníais 10 años, excepto Ryo, estabais a punto de saber lo que era ser un Niño Elegido e ibais a tomar nuestro relevo. Aunque, por culpa de la discusión con Zhuqiaomon, tuvisteis más problemas de los esperados.- Yami se dispone a irse pero la voz de Rika le detiene.

-Antes nos dijiste que poco después de eso os dispersasteis por el mundo…- Yami se gira y la mira fijamente.

-Así fue, los más mayores querían irse al extranjero a estudiar, y el resto decidimos acompañarlos… no hay mucho que contar excepto…- Yami se sonroja al mismo tiempo que Kari, T.K. y Davis.

-¿Qué pasa?- Takato les mira de hito en hito mientras los chicos intercambian miradas avergonzadas.

-Digamos que se demostró que había sido mala idea llevar lo nuestro en secreto.- Kari contesta, refiriéndose al hecho de que Yami y ella estaban saliendo. -Davis y T.K. tuvieron la gran idea de despedirse de mí… a lo grande. Intentaron besarme.- Todos bajan un poco la mirada avergonzados y una sonrisa burlona se dibuja en la cara de los demás Elegidos, pero nadie dice nada.


	16. 15: El ataque de DReaper

**Capítulo 15: El ataque a escala mundial de D-Reaper**

-Ayer ya os había dicho que antes de mi decimocuarto cumpleaños todos nos dispersamos por el mundo, el caso es que al final no nos dispersamos del todo, pues acabamos formando pequeños grupos. Davis se había enamorado de Nueva York la última vez que había estado allí y decidió marcharse para allá, al igual que Joe, que, con 18 años, había decidido estudiar allí la carrera de medicina y aprovechar para otras cosas.- Yami mira a Joe y Mimi que sonríen un poco pero no dicen nada. -Yolei se fue con una de sus hermanas mayores y con Ken a la ciudad de las luces, París, por aquel entonces Ken y ella ya estaban saliendo y todos lo sabíamos. Matt, Sora y T.K. se marcharon a Alemania, concretamente a Múnich. Por otra parte, Izzy y Cody fueron los únicos que se quedaron en Japón, pero los dos se mudaron a las afueras de Tokyo y no intervinieron en la batalla contra D-Reaper.- Yami hace una pausa y continúa. -Yo me volví a Inglaterra después de cuatro años desaparecido, y conmigo vinieron Kari y Tai. Aunque he de decir que fue idea de Kari que volviese a mi ciudad natal. El caso es que todas las ciudades que elegimos como destino terminaron siendo objetivo de ataques de D-Reaper. Lo primero que os voy a contar es nuestra despedida.-

* * *

Yami mira distraído al gran grupo que le espera en el aeropuerto. Kari le empuja un poco para que se acerque a los chicos, aquello le está resultando tremendamente difícil, pero no sólo es la despedida, tiene que darles a los chicos lo que les pertenece y que él ha estado guardando desde hace casi tres años.

-Hola.- Los demás le miran con gesto circunspecto, ninguno parece contento, pero es algo que todos habían elegido, no pueden echarse atrás.

-¿Preparados?- Davis parece el más animado de todos. -Vamos, esto no es una despedida, volveremos a vernos…- Ante las palabras de Davis, Yami sonríe y se acerca al grupo.

-Hagamos una promesa. Encontrémonos aquí dentro de un tiempo, cuando todos volvamos a Tokyo.- Los Elegidos hacen un corro y juntan sus manos en el centro para sellar su promesa mutua. Cuando se separan, Yami echa mano a su mochila y saca el pequeño estuche en el que aún guarda los nueve Emblemas de los Elegidos. -Tengo que daros esto.- Yami abre el estuche y vuelca su contenido sobre la palma de su mano. -Hace tres años, cuando las Piedras Sagradas fueron destruidas, yo fui recogiendo esto de los escombros que quedaban, creo que ha llegado el momento de que os los devuelva.- Yami tiende su mano con los nueve Emblemas a sus amigos para que cada uno coja el suyo.

-¡Nuestros Emblemas!- Los chicos están muy sorprendidos, pero aún así cogen cada uno su Emblema, y Joe coge también el de Mimi.

-Es una larga historia de contar, el caso es que las Piedras fueron creadas a partir del poder de los Emblemas y que al destruirlas…- Los chicos contemplan sus Emblemas embelesados, incluso Ken sostiene ante sí el Emblema de la Amabilidad y lo mira extrañado.

-Muchas gracias Yami.- Sora le da un abrazo y los chicos unas palmadas en el hombro, están algo más contentos y todo parece más fácil ahora.

-Estoy seguro de que el tiempo se nos pasará volando.- Ahora es Tai el que les anima a todos.

-Kari…- T.K. se acerca a la Elegida de la Luz, está un poco sonrojado y la chica sospecha lo que va a hacer. -Tengo que decirte que…- T.K. arrima su cara a la de ella pero Kari le detiene suavemente.

-Lo siento T.K.- Ante la voz de Kari, Davis se acerca con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero Kari niega con la cabeza y mira a Yami. -Llevo saliendo con Yami desde hace más de dos años… No os lo dijimos porque…- Kari se interrumpe al ver la expresión de T.K. y Davis, parecen derrotados, y se siente un poco culpable, pero enseguida se recomponen y sonríen, al igual que el resto de los chicos.

-Estaba clarísimo.- Yolei parece muy satisfecha consigo misma.

Yami siente un contacto en el hombro y se gira para ver a Tai mirándole. -Que sepas que esto lo veía venir desde que le dijiste aquello.- El susurro de Tai solo lo oye Yami, que sonríe tímidamente. -Como se te ocurra romperle el corazón, te mato.- Tai sigue sonriendo y Yami sonríe un poco más pensando que Tai está de broma.

Tras un rato conversando sobre los Emblemas, cada uno coge su correspondiente avión mientras Izzy y Cody se quedan en el aeropuerto un buen rato, en silencio, asumiendo que el grupo inseparable que una vez habían formado, está ahora totalmente dispersado.

**···**

El vuelo ha sido largo, Yami se alegra de haber llegado por fin al aeropuerto de Heathrow y ahora se dispone a coger un taxi junto a Tai y Kari.

-Si no os importa, pararemos en el Hyde Park. Quiero volver a ver el lugar en el que todo empezó antes de presentarme en casa.- Yami entra en el taxi y ve cómo Kari Y Tai asienten. Tai se sienta delante y Kari, junto a Yami, detrás, los tres llevan a sus digimons, Gatomon, BlackGatomon y Koromon, en brazos.

-¿Adónde os llevo?- El taxista habla, naturalmente, en Inglés, un idioma que, gracias a Yami, todos entienden a la perfección.

-Al Hyde Park, por la zona de Kensington.- Yami mira a sus acompañantes y les aclara. -Es la zona más cercana al Round Pond, ya veréis.-

-Ahh, ¿conoce Londres?- El taxista se pone en marcha e inicia una conversación un tanto trivial.

-Si, nací aquí.- Yami contesta educadamente mientras nota como Kari le agarra la mano.

-Ya decía yo que hablaba muy bien Inglés para no ser de por aquí.- Tai gira la cabeza un tanto ofendido.

-Ni que los Japoneses fuésemos idiotas…- El tono de Tai es bastante cortante, y amilana un poco al taxista.

-Para nada quise decir semejante cosa, solo destacaba el buen inglés de su amigo.- Tras su respuesta, el taxista se queda callado, Kari niega con la cabeza en actitud de reproche ante el comportamiento de su hermano y Yami se fija en Tai. Hacía tiempo que no notaba esa sensación de absoluta seguridad que desprende su amigo y él, a diferencia de Kari, sonríe.

No tardan demasiado en llegar al Hyde Park, Tai le paga al taxista que todavía parece un poco acobardado y todos salen del coche, sacan el equipaje del maletero y caminan hasta el Hyde Park con sus maletas a cuestas.

-Mirad, allí está el Round Pond.- Yami se acerca corriendo sujetando a BlackGatomon en un brazo mientras con el otro tira de su maleta. -Aquí es donde encontré mi D3…- Yami mira con nostalgia la superficie del estanque, hay un par de patos cerca de la orilla pero Yami los ignora completamente, sigue mirando el agua como esperando encontrar otro brillo bajo ella.

-Así que es aquí donde viajaste al Mundo Digital por primera vez…- Tai se acerca a Yami y se queda mirando los patos.

-No… no fui al Mundo Digital.- No sabe por qué, pero Yami siente la necesidad de contarles la verdad. -Aparecí en el Mar Oscuro, allí fue donde conocí a BlackGatomon.- Yami les cuenta todo el relato y, aunque Kari se conocía ya la historia de su fuga de casa, los dos le escuchan atentamente.

Al finalizar, Tai le apoya una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo. -Vaya… lo siento mucho, tío.- Yami niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

-Pues yo no.- Rápidamente, echa a andar con Kari y Tai siguiéndole de cerca. Yami no lamenta nada de lo sucedido aquella tarde, de no haber ocurrido, jamás les habría conocido.

El chico guía a sus acompañantes a través del Hyde Park hasta el barrio de Wembley. Aún después de cuatro años que más bien habían parecido toda una vida, Yami todavía recuerda el lugar en el que solía vivir, el barrio parece exactamente igual que cuando se había marchado, salvo por algunos detalles…

-¡Mira esto, Yami!- Kari le llama la atención con un grito de sorpresa y Yami se gira para mirar, en un poste cercano, un cartel con la foto de un Yami cuatro años más joven, de un Yami que tenía 10 años y un aspecto notablemente más infantil.

-Guau, sí que has cambiado…- Tai mira primero a su amigo y después a la fotografía del cartel. -Pero parece que ya han dejado de buscarte.- Tai tiene razón, el cartel, en el que se preguntaba por el paradero del chico, está ajado y muy envejecido, debía llevar años allí, sin que nadie lo tocara. Yami busca más carteles, y todos los que encuentra, que no son muchos, parecen igual de viejos. Al parecer, sus padres ya se habían dado por vencidos. Ante aquel panorama y la cercanía de su casa, Yami comienza a sentir una presión en el pecho, ¿de verdad quiere volver a su casa? ¿No se había dicho a sí mismo que estaba mejor en cualquier otra parte? Yami se detiene y tanto Kari como Tai le adelantan, tras un rato caminando, se giran y le miran fijamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Tai le mira con gesto extrañado, pero Kari se acerca a él con una mirada que denota que sabe exactamente lo que le sucede a Yami.

-Oye… es decisión tuya… si no quieres…- La voz de Kari despierta los sentidos de Yami otra vez, el chico la mira con aire confundido mientras duda unos instantes. Kari tiene razón, si no quiere no tiene por qué hacerlo pero… pero sentirse sin presión le hace tomar una decisión. Yami quiere saber qué ha pasado en estos cuatro años, necesita saberlo y necesita volver a ver a sus padres, no importa nada más.

Yami emprende otra vez su camino y ahora Kari y Tai se mantienen a su lado. Al doblar una esquina, Yami, entre todas las casas colocadas en dos filas en los laterales de la calle, reconoce la que había sido su hogar. En la hilera de la derecha, cinco casas más allá, se levanta el hogar en el que había vivido hasta que se fuera al Mar Oscuro, a simple vista, es exactamente igual que el resto de casas, pero al acercarse, Yami detecta algunos signos de abandono. Una pequeña pila de periódicos desgastados, una preocupante acumulación de correo en el buzón, la fina capa de polvo que se acumula en el cristal de las ventanas… Yami se acerca a la pila de periódicos y coge el más reciente, de casi un mes atrás, la primera plana la ocupa una noticia sobre fútbol, Yami deja el periódico en el montón y un vecino se le acerca.

-Oye… chico…- Yami se gira sobresaltado y mira al hombre que le habla, le resulta vagamente familiar, probablemente de su vida anterior al Mundo Digital. -Me resultas familiar… ¿Tienes algo que ver con el matrimonio que vivía aquí?- Yami se le queda mirando un tanto sorprendido, no se le escapa que su interlocutor habla en pasado.

-¿Vivían? ¿Se han mudado?- Yami mira de forma inquisitiva al hombre de mediana edad y con unas entradas pronunciadas.

-Vaya… No, no se han mudado… La verdad es que…- El tono un tanto alicaído del hombre y el apuro que se nota en su cara son suficientes para que Yami se tema lo peor. -Murieron tras un accidente de tráfico, no hace ni un mes. Recuerdo que fue el último día que trajeron el periódico a su casa.-

Yami nota cómo algo se derrumba en su interior, es cierto que llevaba cuatro años sin verles, es cierto que no guardaba casi ningún buen recuerdo de su vida anterior, es cierto que cuando se marchó de casa estaba convencido de que les odiaba, pero aún así… Eran sus padres. Sin que Yami se dé cuenta Tai recoge el periódico que Yami había dejado en el montón y empieza a pasar las páginas como si buscase algo.

-Mira…- Tai le tiende el periódico a Yami abierto en una de las páginas centrales.

"El matrimonio ingresado hace una semana en el Charing Cross Hospital continúa en estado crítico." Reza el titular de una pequeña columna.

Kari se aproxima al montón de periódicos y coge uno, tras buscar con detenimiento lee en voz alta.

-Accidente grave de tráfico acaba con la vida de 10 personas. Otras 15 fueron ingresadas en el Charing Cross Hospital, dos de ellas en estado crítico.- Kari le pone una mano en el hombro a Yami y éste agradece su apoyo.

-¿Les conocías?- El hombre mira fijamente a los tres chicos que se habían quedado un poco apabullados por las noticias. Yami se ve incapaz de responder, algo le ocluye la garganta y tiene que centrar todos sus esfuerzos en poder respirar.

-Eran sus padres…- Yami no necesita contestar, Tai lo hace por él y el hombre suelta una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¡Por eso me resultabas familiar! Eres el pequeño Kurayami Kimura, el chico que desapareció hace cuatro años… ¡Vaya! Lo siento mucho chico, es terrible que te encuentres con este panorama… Y pensar que si hubieses vuelto hace un par de meses…- Yami detecta la curiosidad en la voz de aquel hombre, es evidente que se muere por saber lo que le había pasado a Yami pero éste no está por la labor de hablar.

-Yami…- El susurro de Kari despierta a Yami del momentáneo shock en el que estaba. Éste mira a la casa y se pregunta que pasaría con ella, ahora que sus padres habían muerto. En el fondo le da pena pensar que aquel sitio que guarda los recuerdos de 10 años de su vida vaya a quedar abandonado.

* * *

-¿Por qué te paras?- T.K. mira fijamente a Yami mientras el chico contempla a sus amigos con gesto impaciente.

-¿Por qué va a ser? Para que me hagáis la pregunta que estáis deseando hacer.- Yami les sigue mirando como si esperara que se le echasen al cuello pero los chicos se quedan con aire circunspecto.

Finalmente, es Sora la que hace la pregunta. -Por cómo has contado las cosas cualquiera diría que… que…- Sora no acaba la frase pero Yami, que ya se esperaba aquello, sabe perfectamente lo que su amiga quiere decir.

-Que la muerte de BlackGatomon fue infinitamente más dolorosa que la de mis padres… Pues sí, lo fue, de hecho, tras la angustia y la tristeza iniciales, fue escalofriantemente fácil sobrellevar aquello, en un primer momento lo achaqué a los amargos recuerdos que conservaba de ellos, luego comencé a preguntarme si no me estaría volviendo un insensible, si no se me estaría endureciendo el corazón. Más tarde me di cuenta de que simplemente BlackGatomon había sido y es más importante para mí de lo que fueron mis padres… Es más, cualquiera de vosotros es más importante para mí de lo que lo han sido mis padres.- Yami aparta la mirada y se queda pensando en aquello, es terrible para él, y siempre lo había sido, ser consciente de lo poco que sus padres habían significado para él, quizá sea eso mismo lo que más le turba de su muerte. -No quiero que me malinterpreteis, sí que me dio pena que se muriesen, me sentí fatal en aquel momento, pero era una amargura distinta a la que había sentido cuando se murió BlackGatomon, entonces había sentido como si yo mismo muriese por dentro.- Yami mantiene la mirada apartada, ahora fija en su compañero digimon, aquel en quien siempre había podido confiar.

-¿Qué os pasó? ¿Dónde vivisteis durante vuestros años en Londres?- T.K. consciente de que aquello es más duro para Yami de lo que él mismo asegura, intenta cambiar de tema.

-Pues resulta que el último legado de mis padres fue aquella casa, y los ahorros que llevaban acumulados, no era mucho pero la casa nos vino de perlas y los ahorros me ayudarían más adelante a dar mis primeros pasos en el mundo de los videojuegos.- Yami por fin vuelve a mirarles, esperando ver el reproche en sus rostros, pero eso es algo que ya hacía tiempo que no veía en sus caras. -Bueno el caso es que era Verano, Takato, Rika y Henry ya habían comenzado a luchar contra los Deva y faltaban pocos meses para que D-Reaper apareciese en este mundo. Y es ése el momento en el que me voy a centrar, en la llegada de D-Reaper.-

* * *

Noviembre está a punto de dar paso a Diciembre y el Otoño ya da sus últimos coletazos, apurando al máximo para dejar sin una sola hoja a los árboles antes de que llegue el Invierno.

Yami entra en casa en manga corta y secándose el sudor de la frente, 33 grados en esta época del año es algo insólito en Londres una ciudad más conocida por el frío y las lluvias en Otoño, pero estando tan cerca del Invierno la palabra "insólito" se queda corta. Yami tiene sus sospechas, pero es incapaz de contactar con Genai pese a que no deja de intentarlo todos los días, y es que quiere preguntarle si algo va mal en el Mundo Digital pero la conexión con ese mundo parece haberse perdido.

Yami cierra la puerta tras de sí y le echa un vistazo a Kari, que está sentada en el sofá muy quieta como si temiera moverse, y a Tai, que bebe de una botella de agua como si llevase caminando varios días por el desierto.

-Dios santo, nunca en mi vida había pasado tanto calor en Londres, ni siquiera en Verano.- Yami se acerca a Kari y le da un beso antes de coger su portátil y sentarse junto a ella en el sofá.

-Toma.- Tai le lanza una botella de agua helada que Yami agarra con gusto y echa un buen trago, notando cómo su cuerpo comienza a refrescarse ligeramente antes de volver a sentir el sofoco.

-¿Dónde están Koromon, Gatomon y BlackGatomon?- Yami mira alrededor buscando a los tres digimons mientras su portátil se enciende pero no les ve por ningún lado.

-Están acaparando la bañera, se la he llenado con agua fría porque ya no aguantaban tanto calor.- Kari gira un poco la cabeza al contestar y se fija en el portátil de Yami. -Ten.- Kari le tiende su D3 al chico mientras Tai se sienta en otro asiento, cerca de Yami para ver qué hace.

Yami se queda en silencio durante un rato, sosteniendo el D3 de Kari frente a la pantalla del ordenador, esperando conseguir abrir una puerta al Mundo Digital, por desgracia no consigue nada.

-Tsk, esto sigue sin funcionar, seguiré con lo que estaba haciendo ayer…- Yami conecta el Dispositivo de su novia al ordenador portátil y comienza a estudiar su funcionamiento.

-Izzy ya ha estudiado los D3…- Tai intenta entablar una conversación con su amigo.

-Si, pero Izzy les dedicó apenas unas horas, y aún así descubrió cosas interesantes, yo ya llevo unos cuantos días y he descubierto que apenas hem… han explotado su potencial.- Yami, que ya había empezado hacía un tiempo a echar de menos lo de ser el Elegido de la Oscuridad, se corrige y mira a Kari. -¿Sabías, por ejemplo, que puedes avisar a Gatomon desde cualquier parte?- Yami gira un poco la ruedita del D3 y la pulsa, Gatomon acude al instante un tanto sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- La compañera de Kari parece bastante confundida y Yami la mira sonriendo.

-Nada, nada, sólo estaba haciendo una prueba.- Gatomon mira a Yami con reproche y se vuelve al baño.

-Mola…- Tai no parece muy sorprendido y enciende la tele al darse cuenta de que su amigo no está muy por la labor de charlar.

Yami sigue investigando las funcionalidades del D3, lleva un tiempo intentando averiguar cómo duplicar sus propiedades pero el código de los Dispositivos es tan complejo… Tras un buen rato tecleando y haciendo pruebas, a Yami se le ocurre una idea.

-Oye Tai, déjame tu Dispositivo.- Yami le pide el Dispositivo a su amigo y éste se lo da de inmediato. Yami lo conecta también a su ordenador e inspecciona el código de la versión más antigua del Dispositivo Digital, buscando diferencias con el código del D3. Y no tarda en encontralas.

-Uh, esto es muy raro…- Yami mira alternativamente a sus amigos que le prestan ahora gran parte de su atención. -Yo creía que los D3 eran superiores en todos los aspectos al modelo antiguo pero…- Yami se corta de repente, algo llama su atención en la televisión. -Tai, sube el volumen.-

-… Algunos testigos aseguran haber visto una sustancia extraña en las cercanías del Hyde Park, por el momento no se han podido confirmar estas declaraciones… Un momento, uno de nuestros reporteros me pide paso desde Hyde Park, adelante James.- El presentador da paso al reportero que parece un tanto atemorizado.

-Buenas tardes Jason, estamos en la linde del Hyde Park y a nuestras espaldas podemos ver cómo una especie de burbuja rosada parece extenderse en torno al parque como evitando tocar la hierba, un comportamiento tremendamente extraño que nos plantea una duda, ¿es esto algún tipo de ser vivo? ¿Se trata de un ser de otro mundo? ¿O es solo un truco publicitario?- Las palabras del periodista suenan estúpidas y, obviamente, no se da cuenta de lo acertado que está con sus primeras preguntas. Kari y Tai se levantan sobresaltados del sofá mientras Yami sigue impertérrito tecleando algo en el ordenador.

De la burbuja comienzan a salir unos cables que, poco a poco, forman unas extrañas figuras que comienzan a extenderse por toda la zona y a provocar interferencias.

-¡Koromon!- -¡Gatomon!- Kari y Tai llaman a sus compañeros y se dirigen hacia la puerta mientras Yami continúa pegado al portátil.

-Os olvidáis vuestros Dispositivos.- Yami se los lanza sin apartar la mirada del ordenador.

-¿Es que tú no vienes?- Kari le mira muy extrañada como si no se creyese la actitud del chico.

-Pues no, primero porque no creo que me necesitéis y segundo porque la conexión con el Mundo Digital por fin se ha restablecido.- Los otros le miran un tanto extrañados durante unos segundos y salen corriendo de la casa para dirigirse hacia el Hyde Park.

Yami coge sus cascos con micrófono incorporado e intenta conectar con el Mundo Digital para buscar a Genai. Cuando por fin le encuentra, da un suspiro de alivio.

-Genai, llevo un montón de tiempo intentando contactar con el Mundo Digital, ¿qué está pasando?- Yami mira a su interlocutor y se da cuenta de inmediato de la gravedad de la situación, Genai parece desesperado como Yami nunca le había visto.

-¿Qué efectos está teniendo en vuestro mundo?- Genai parece tener mucha prisa, Yami se fija en que, al fondo, las cuatro Bestias Sagradas y una enorme legión de digimons pelean contra una enorme masa que parece rodear la esfera del Mundo Real en lo alto del cielo digital.

-¿Te refieres a esa cosa que acaba de aparecer? Pues hace un calor de muerte y han empezado a salir de ella una especie de seres que crean interferencias allá donde van…- Yami resume la situación lo mejor que puede y Genai comienza a explicar un poco la situación.

-Esa… cosa, como dices tú, se llama D-Reaper y es…-

-Un virus informático creado en los años 70, sé lo que es D-Reaper, ¿cómo diantres se ha convertido en eso? Se suponía que había sido creado para destruir el Creeper, el primer virus informático conocido…-

-Podría decirse que ha… Digievolucionado y adquirido voluntad propia.- Ante la cara de perplejidad de Yami, Genai continúa la explicación. -Verás, hace mucho tiempo, el D-Reaper entró al Mundo Digital pero fue enseguida aprisionado por las Bestias Sagradas en las zonas más profundas del Mundo Digital, sin embargo, parece que se fue fortaleciendo con el poder de los digimons y que cuando las Bestias modificaron el Mundo Digital, para evitar que los digimons malvados usasen el poder de los DigiGnomos, se liberó de su encierro y desde entonces se ha dedicado a desarrollarse a costa de los datos de este mundo, la situación aquí es desesperada.- Aunque Genai hace una pausa, Yami no le interrumpe pues sabe perfectamente que todavía hay más. -Por suerte, unos niños con compañeros digimons están ayudando a las Bestias Sagradas y ahora están a punto de regresar al Mundo Real.- Ahora Genai sí parece haber acabado y Yami da rienda suelta a su curiosidad.

-¿Unos niños? ¿Más Niños Elegidos, quizá? ¿Sabes que podría estar intentando D-Reaper? ¿Qué podemos hacer para pararlo?-

-No sé si son otros Niños Elegidos, podrían ser vuestros sucesores o… bueno es igual, centrémonos en D-Reaper. Creo que intenta borrar todo lo que no tiene sentido, carece de lógica o considera perjudicial para el mundo que, desde su punto de vista, supondría… extinguir a la especie humana y a los digimons. En cuanto a cómo pararle, no tengo ni idea, jamás había visto nada así.- Genai parece terriblemente afligido, es increíble que alguien como él, que siempre parece tener la situación bajo control, esté tan desbordado.

-Bueno, entonces tendremos que luchar, Genai, tengo que dejarte, me voy a ayudar a Kari y Tai en lo que pueda, es posible que BlackGatomon ya no pueda llegar al cuerpo Perfecto, pero sigue siendo un gran luchador.- Yami cierra el portátil sin más preámbulos y llama a BlackGatomon para marcharse.

Yami corre calle abajo, en dirección al Hyde Park, por su mente pasan imágenes de hace cuatro años, cuando hizo aquel mismo recorrido, entonces estaba sólo, ahora tiene a BlackGatomon a su lado, corriendo junto a él, entonces huía de sus problemas, ahora corre para proteger a quien quiere, entonces era un crío, y puede que aún lo siga siendo, ¿qué había cambiado desde entonces? Todo y nada, Yami se da cuenta de que su vida ha dado un giro de 180 grados, de que es totalmente distinta, pero en el fondo, él sigue siendo el mismo, sigue siendo más bien solitario, sólo le gusta la compañía de sus amigos, especialmente la de BlackGatomon y Kari, sigue siendo bastante pesimista, aunque intenta apartar todo pensamiento negativo de su mente, sigue manteniendo la misma serenidad y madurez que ya tenía con 10 años, quizá tras cuatro años, esos rasgos sólo se han acentuado, entonces, ¿tanto había cambiado? No, la gente no cambia, es algo que Yami siempre ha pensado, cambiar no es tan fácil como parece en las películas o los cuentos… Yami corre, esquivando de vez en cuando a algún que otro grupo de personas que comenta las inquietantes noticias de la radio y se sorprende al ver a BlackGatomon correr junto a Yami. Ya no importa, si Genai tiene razón, lo importante ya no es mantener a los digimons en secreto, es derrotar a D-Reaper. Yami gira en una esquina y sigue corriendo, ni él ni su amigo hablan, saben que cada vez están más cerca del Hyde Park, el tiempo parece pasar muy despacio, pero el chico es perfectamente consciente de que es probable que haya pasado al menos una hora desde que Tai y Kari se marchasen, ahora lamenta no haberles seguido pero sabe que ha hecho lo correcto, sin embargo, ¿ha hecho bien?

Por fin, cuando aún queda una distancia razonable hasta el parque, Yami comienza a oír sonidos producidos por una batalla desesperada, él y BlackGatomon aprietan el paso, en la lejanía Yami distingue la voz de su novia dándole ánimos a Angewomon, y Yami empieza a correr más rápido que nunca, pese a que el calor le está matando, pese a que está empapado en sudor y pese a que sus pulmones y sus piernas piden ya una tregua, Yami corre y llega al fin a atisbar a Kari y Angewomon, quien lo está dando todo en una pelea contra multitud de seres que parecen salir de D-Reaper.

-BlackGatomon…- El susurro de Yami es suficiente para que el digimon se adelante velozmente y salte en el aire para ayudar a Angewomon.

Yami llega junto a Kari y se detiene, respirando con cierta dificultad pero muy contento de que esté sana y salva.

-¿Así que no íbamos a necesitarte, eh?- Kari le mira entre aliviada y enfadada pero su rostro muestra una sonrisa algo cansada.

-¿Dónde está Tai?- A Yami le encantaría quedarse allí con ella, pero también tiene que asegurarse de que Tai está bien, además es muy importante que los dos sepan a qué se enfrentan.

-Se ha metido en esa cosa y me ha pedido que me quedase aquí, en otra ocasión le hubiese desobedecido pero… Nunca le había visto tan… Decidido, y estamos hablando de mi hermano que no es precisamente alguien indeciso.- Kari mira hacia la burbuja de D-Reaper que se ha expandido bastante desde que la vieran en las noticias y vuelve a mirar otra vez a Yami.

-Escúchame, esto es muy importante.- Yami pone sus manos sobre los hombros de su novia y la mira fijamente a los ojos. -Esa cosa es un virus informático descontrolado, sé que suena descabellado pero no puedo explicarte nada más aún, no hay tiempo. Voy a entrar a buscar a Tai.- Yami aprieta ligeramente los hombros de la chica sin llegar a hacerle daño pero recalcando así lo importante que es lo que le va a decir. -No entres bajo ningún concepto, no quiero que me sigas, ni que intentes nada, si ves que algo raro sucede, márchate con Angewomon y BlackGatomon lo más lejos que podáis.- Kari abre la boca para replicar pero Yami la interrumpe. -No te estoy pidiendo nada, te lo estoy mandando, sé que esto normalmente es más típico de Tai pero, créeme, si por mi culpa te pasa algo…- Yami no termina la frase, le da un abrazo a Kari y se marcha corriendo hacia BlackGatomon que forcejea con tres enemigos a la vez mientras Angewomon se las apaña contra siete.

-BlackGatomon… Voy a entrar en esa cosa.- Ante las palabras de Yami, el digimon reacciona destruyendo a sus enemigos de un brutal zarpazo y se acerca a Yami, pero éste niega con la cabeza. -Necesito que te quedes y ayudes a Angewomon a proteger a Kari.- Al igual que su novia, BlackGatomon también parece a punto de replicar, pero, al igual que había hecho con Kari, Yami le detiene. -Ni se te ocurra decir nada, sé lo que piensas, pero quiero que hagas esto por mí, ¿vale? Prométeme que la protegerás…- Yami mira muy seriamente a su amigo y éste duda unos instantes.

-No le pasará nada, la protegeré con mi vida si hiciera falta.- BlackGatomon salta a los brazos de su compañero y le abraza. -Ten cuidado.- El susurro del digimon reconforta un tanto a Yami que le develve el abrazo y le contesta con otro susurro.

-Oye, mala hierba nunca muere, ¿verdad? Estaré bien.- Yami le sonríe a su amigo y le guiña un ojo para tranquilizarle. Tras unos instantes, los dos amigos se sueltan, BlackGatomon se apresura a ayudar de nuevo a Angewomon y Yami le lanza una mirada fugaz a Kari antes de adentrarse en D-Reaper.

Al entrar en la burbuja, un calor sofocante, que hace que parezca que en el exterior hace frío, golpea a Yami y aplaca notablemente sus ánimos, pero no cede porque, en la distancia, aprecia a un digimon con armadura dorada que pelea ferozmente contra unos seres bastante más grandes y, seguramente, más poderosos que los del exterior. No muy lejos del digimon, Tai grita palabras de ánimo y de advertencia a WarGreymon, que lucha ferozmente y parece estar ganando la pelea.

-¡Tai!- La voz apenas le sale a Yami, el calor es sofocante, pero aún así camina lo más rápido que puede hacia su amigo. -¡Tai!- Por fin su amigo le oye y camina también hacia él.

-¡Yami! ¿Cómo está Kari?- Tai le agarra de los hombros y le sujeta para que no se caiga, Yami parece a punto de venirse abajo, definitivamente no es alguien al que le siente muy bien tanto calor y menos aún después de la carrera que se ha pegado para llegar hasta allí a tiempo.

-Bien, bien. La he dejado con BlackGatomon y Angewomon, le he dicho que, si pasa algo, se marche lejos.- Las palabras de Yami hacen sonreír ligeramente a Tai que le da una palmada de agradecimiento a su amigo. -Tai, tengo que decirte una cosa…- Es increíble lo mal que lo está pasando Yami, aún así, no deja de hacer un esfuerzo para seguir hablando. -Esta cosa es… un virus informático de los años 70 que se ha descontrolado por culpa de… bueno, da igual, ahora ya no podemos hacer nada, sólo luchar. El caso es que tenemos que salir de aquí.- Yami mira con un poco de desesperación a Tai que no parece entender la situación.

-¿Salir? Pero si estamos ganando, es aquí donde de verdad podemos hacerle daño…- La testarudez de Tai hace que Yami recupere algunas fuerzas, movido por la necesidad de hacerle entender a su amigo lo peligroso que es estar allí.

-Mira, tú no entiendes cómo funciona ésta cosa. Fue programada para eliminar otro virus, y ahora nos ha tomado a los humanos y digimons como virus informáticos, en cuanto descubra la manera de eliminarnos, estar dentro de él supondrá la muerte instantánea. ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí!- Tai agita la mano como intentando deshechar las preocupaciones de Yami.

-Bah, no nos pasará nada, podremos con él.- Tai está muy confiado, demasiado confiado y Yami detecta un extraño brillo en el Emblema que lleva colgado al cuello.

-Oye, Tai, en serio, esto es muy peligroso.- Yami le agarra del brazo y tira de él, pero Tai se suelta bruscamente haciendo que Yami se tambaleé un poco.

-Huir es de cobardes.- Ahora Tai habla en un tono mucho más cortante y su Emblema vuelve a tener un brillo peculiar.

-¿Qué dices? A veces hay que saber cuándo retirarse.- Yami, aún sintiéndose débil como se siente, vuelve a aferrar el brazo de Tai. -¿Es qué no recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que te dejaste llevar por tu orgullo?- El recuerdo de SkullGreymon debería ser suficiente para calmar a Tai, pero no es así.

-Eso no volverá a pasar, no es el orgullo lo que me mueve.- El Emblema de Tai brilla cada vez de forma más fuerte y Yami se preocupa.

-Estás equivocado, Tai hazme caso, por favor…- Yami no termina la frase, Tai le da un puñetazo en la sien que lo tira al suelo y lo deja un tanto confundido.

* * *

-¿Y ahora qué pasa? Siempre te paras cuando la cosa se pone interesante…- Rika parece bastante ofendida pero Yami hace caso omiso de sus quejas. Es muy importante que los chicos sepan lo que había supuesto aquella actitud de Tai.

-Escuchad, aunque parezca una tontería, la actitud de Tai fue muy importante para el transcurso de los hechos futuros. ¿Recordáis cuál era el Pecado que estaba sellado por el Valor?- Yami mira a sus amigos y todos hacen un gesto de asentimiento, pero solo Tai contesta.

-El Orgullo, Lucemon…- Tai frunce el ceño exactamente al mismo tiempo que el resto de sus amigos abren la boca un tanto sorprendidos por la sospecha que acaba de acudir a sus mentes. -¿Quieres decir que en aquel momento…?- Yami sonríe y asiente en gesto de complacencia ante la rapidez mental de sus interlocutores.

-Exactamente, en aquel momento se rompió el sello del Valor, como ya se había roto el sello de la Amabilidad, el resto estaban mucho más débiles de forma que cualquier acto en el que su protector, en este caso Tai, se dejase llevar por el Pecado que es el contrapunto de su Virtud, sería suficiente para romperlos, y cuantos más sellos se rompían, más débiles eran los que quedaban en pie. Porque los sellos, al igual que nosotros, se fortalecen entre sí, ya veréis cómo esto cobra sentido más adelante, cuando os cuente la verdadera leyenda de los Elegidos. Por el momento, voy a seguir.-

* * *

-¡He dicho que no! Si abandonamos ahora toda la ciudad correrá peligro, Kari…- Tai mira con un ligero desprecio a Yami como si le asquease la mera posibilidad de dejar aquella batalla a medias.

-No me has dejado elección…- Yami se levanta con dificultad y camina hacia donde WarGreymon pelea con denuedo contra multitud de monstruos. -¡WarGreymon!-

-¡Yami! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!- WarGreymon se pone frente a Yami para parar el ataque de algunos de los monstruos, que habían decidido atacar al chico en lugar de al digimon.

-Era la única forma de llamar tu atención…- Yami oye a Tai acercarse corriendo a ellos dos y se apresura a hablar. -Tenemos que salir de aquí o moriremos.-

-No le hagas caso. Podemos ganar.- Tai llega por fin e intenta contradecir a Yami. WarGreymon mira primero a su compañero y luego a Yami, como sopesando lo que ha dicho cada uno.

-¿Estás seguro?- WarGreymon mira a Yami inquisitivamente mientras sigue recibiendo multitud de ataques que desvía con su escudo indestructible. Yami asiente y le lanza una mirada de total seguridad y certeza, WarGreymon vuelve a mirar a Tai y se disculpa antes de agarrarles a los dos y salir volando de la zona de D-Reaper. Cuando la luz del sol vuelve a pegar sobre ellos, WarGreymon se posa cerca de Kari, deja a los dos chicos junto a ella y se va a ayudar a Angewomon y BlackGatomon sin mediar palabra.

-¡Estáis bien!- Kari abraza primero a su hermano y luego a Yami antes de que Tai muestre lo enfadado que está.

-¡Pues claro! Y estaríamos mejor si Yami no se hubiese empeñado en que teníamos que salir de allí.- Tai mira con enfado a Yami pero éste se defiende.

-¡Ya te he dicho lo que es esa cosa! Si nos hubiésemos quedado nos hubiese matado a los tres. ¿Es que no te entra en la cabeza?- Ahora que ya no están dentro de D-Reaper, Yami se siente mejor, menos agobiado, más libre… El caso es que va recuperando fuerzas. -Si no me crees a mí, se lo puedes preguntar a Genai o a Izzy, estoy seguro de que ellos te dirán lo mismo que yo.-

-¿Es que piensas largarte de aquí sin hacer nada?- Tai da un paso hacia Yami y le mira en actitud desafiante.

-Pues mira, sobrevivir ya me parece suficiente, teniendo en cuenta que así podremos idear un plan para luchar otro día.- Aunque Tai parece a punto de contestar a Yami, Kari le agarra del brazo y niega con la cabeza en un claro gesto de darle la razón a Yami.

-Será mejor que volvamos a casa por el momento, nuestros digimons no han dejado de luchar y se están cansando.- Kari parece más capaz de razonar con Tai que Yami así que el chico se lo deja a ella y se acerca a los digimons, que, por un momento, parecen tener un descanso de tanta pelea.

-WarGreymon, Angewomon, BlackGatomon… Nos vamos.- Los digimons le miran de forma muy parecida a como lo había hecho Tai pero Yami no les deja hablar. -No tengo ganas de discutir con vosotros también, cuando estemos en casa hablaré con todos y os explicaré lo que sé.- A diferencia de Tai, los digimons aceptan las palabras de Yami y le acompañan de regreso con los otros dos Elegidos.

Cuando llegan, Tai mira a Yami, esta vez más serenamente. -Espero que tengas buenas razones para dejar esto así.-

-Las tengo.-

**···**

Yami se pone de pie frente a Tai, Kari y los digimons que están sentados y mirándole con atención a la espera de una explicación. Han llegado a casa hace no mucho tras pelear durante unas horas con los esbirros de D-Reaper y están muy cansados, el calor sigue siendo agobiante pero todos lo sobrellevan lo mejor que pueden.

Antes de ponerse a hablar, Yami pone su portátil frente a los chicos, en la pantalla hay varias ventanas abiertas, en cada una de ellas, se pueden ver a los distintos grupos en los que se habían dividido los Elegidos, además de con el resto de Elegidos, Yami también ha contactado con Genai para poder explicarles la situación lo mejor posible, está claro que sólo Genai, Izzy y él pueden entender la gravedad de D-Reaper.

El primero en hablar es Genai. -La cosa está así chicos, D-Reaper, que estaba encerrado en el Mundo Digital, ha conseguido liberarse y viajar a vustro mundo. Que se liberara es culpa de los cambios que tuvieron que obrar las Bestias Sagradas en el Mundo Digital y de los que ya hemos hablado.- Los Elegidos se quedan callados y es Izzy quien toma el relevo.

-En sus orígenes, The Reaper era lo que podría llamarse el primer antivirus, un virus que se encargaba de destruir a otros virus, en concreto al Creeper. Con el tiempo, The Reaper se convirtió en una especie de recolector de basura informática que destruía los datos y la infomación inútil de la red, eso fue hasta que encontró el Mundo Digital.- Ahora Izzy se para y le cede el turno a Yami.

-Creemos que si encontró el Mundo Digital fue en parte por nuestra culpa, cuando hace ya 6 años, Myotismon vino a este mundo, el equilibrio entre ambos mundos fue tan frágil por unos instantes que The Reaper consiguió colarse en el Mundo Digital al igual que los digimons consiguieron colarse en éste. Si los Elegidos de aquel momento hubiesen corregido el equilibrio de los dos mundos antes de perseguir a Myotismon, The Reaper jamás podría haber llegado al Mundo Digital.- Yami mira a sus amigos pensando que quizás había sido demasiado duro. Pero antes de que pueda hablar, Izzy corrige sus palabras.

-El caso es que es muy posible que el desequilibrio de hace tres años también hubiese sido suficiente para que el D-Reaper entrase al Mundo Digital.- Genai asiente en la pantalla y recoge el testigo de la explicación.

-Sea cual fuere el motivo, The Reaper vino a este mundo y las Bestias Sagradas lo encerraron inmediatamente y, como es bastante habitual en ellas, crearon una leyenda acerca de The Reaper para advertir de sus peligros sin mencionar directamente lo que era.- Tras las palabras de Genai, Yami pone los ojos en blanco en gesto de exasperación.

-Si, como todo lo que hacen las Bestias Sagradas últimamente, aquello fue una chapuza, el The Reaper consiguió liberarse y no solo eso, ha aprendido de los digimons, se ha nutrido de los datos del Mundo Digital y ha… Digievolucionado, por decirlo de alguna manera, por eso ahora lo llamamos D-Reaper, aunque no es un Digimon, tiene muchas similitudes con uno, pero no deja de ser un virus informático.- Yami vuelve a mirar a Izzy como diciéndole que continúe y el Elegido del Conocimiento lo hace con gusto.

-El caso es que, como estoy seguro de que Yami le ha explicado a Tai y Kari, el objetivo de D-Reaper es destruir a los humanos y a los digimons, pues según él, nuestra existencia es ilógica y caótica y, por tanto, perjudicial para el resto del mundo que nos rodea. Por eso es conveniente que no le proporcionemos datos acerca de ninguno de nosotros, el mero hecho de entrar en la zona controlada por D-Reaper supone que él puede conseguir datos acerca de nosotros que luego podría usar para eliminarnos.- Yami mira de reojo a Tai que lanza un gruñido de desaprobación, pero no dice nada.

* * *

-Y hasta aquí llego hoy, mañana continuaré con la batalla contra D-Reaper… Ya nos acercamos a otro momento interesante de la historia, nuestro primer encuentro con vosotros.- Yami dice esto último mirando a Takato, Henry y Rika.

-Pero si eso nos lo sabemos todos… Podrías pasarlo para ir a cosas más importantes…- Ryo protesta pero Yami aparta sus protestas con un gesto un tanto perezoso.

-Le dije a T.K. que le contaría todo tal y como yo lo viví, si no queréis escucharme, no vengáis.- Yami no está enfadado y no habla como si lo estuviese.


	17. 16: La gran batalla de los Elegidos

**Capítulo 16: La Gran Batalla de los Elegidos**

Yami llega al restaurante de Davis junto a Kari y sus compañeros digimon, sus amigos ya están allí, y él se apresura a sentarse, esta vez, entre Rika y Takato, al fin y al cabo, su primera aparición en la historia se acerca.

-Bueno, bueno, veo que habéis venido todos pese a saberos esta parte de memoria…- Yami echa una mirada a todos sus amigos y se apresura a empezar a contar cómo los chicos que tiene al lado no fueron los únicos en luchar contra D-Reaper.

-Espera un segundo, ¿por qué Lucemon fue el último Rey Demonio en manifestarse si fue el segundo en ser liberado?- La pregunta de Matt es sorprendentemente oportuna y pertinente.

-Pues mira, me alegro de que me lo preguntes, el caso es que, al parecer, para que Lucemon recuperase todo su poder, los otros 6 Reyes Demonio debían despertarlo y bañarlo en el poder de la Oscuridad y de la Luz a la vez, ya sabéis que Lucemon…- Yami se detiene, sí, lo saben perfectamente, Lucemon es el único Rey Demonio capaz de manipular la Luz y la Oscuridad, aunque aquello no es totalmente cierto, Yami no desea entrar ahora mismo en detalles y comienza, ahora sí, la historia.

* * *

-Si esperamos más, D-Reaper llegará hasta aquí.- Tai camina de un lado a otro por la sala de estar mientras Yami y Kari le observan atentamente. Yami sabe perfectamente que su amigo tiene razón, sabe que no pueden esperar mucho más, sabe que deben hacer algo… Han pasado unas tres semanas desde que D-Reaper apareciese en Londres y, a juzgar por lo que cuentan en las noticias de la tele y los periódicos, ha aparecido en un montón de ciudades, entre ellas Tokio, Múnich, París y Nueva York, las ciudades en las que están sus amigos.

-¿Qué queréis que hagamos?- Desde la pantalla del ordenador de Yami, los demás Elegidos miran con interés al Elegido de la Oscuriad, que les devuelve una mirada un tanto resignada.

-En Tokio ya están esos niños peleando… no creo que debamos interferir, la confusión que provocaría la aparición de Izzy y Cody con MegaKabuterimon y Ankylomon podría suponer una ventaja para D-Reaper. Por lo demás, creo que debemos luchar sin adentrarnos en su área.- Yami mira a Tai buscando su aprobación, pero éste no parece contento.

-Sigo diciendo que eso no servirá de nada.- Tai se cruza de brazos empecinado pero esta vez es Izzy el que le saca de su error.

-Es que en realidad no necesitáis derrotar a D-Reaper, básicamente porque no podéis destruirle simplemente peleando, un grupo de programadores llamado la Banda Salvaje ha estado desarrollando un programa que invierta el flujo de D-Reaper y lo haga degenerar hasta lo que era al principio, un programa inofensivo. Yami y yo hemos seguido de cerca sus progresos y les hemos ayudado en lo que hemos podido junto con otros programadores de todo el mundo.- Ahora tanto Tai como Kari miran a Yami al igual que los demás Elegidos.

-Hoy es cuando se va a llevar a cabo la batalla final contra D-Reaper, lo único que podemos hacer es darle tiempo a esos niños para que puedan ganar esta batalla, sé que es frustrante dejar de estar en primera línea pero…- Yami se levanta y teclea algo en su ordenador, las fotos de tres niños aparecen en la pantalla del portátil.

-Supongo que todos estáis viendo en vuestros ordenadores lo mismo que nosotros…- Los Elegidos desperdigados por el mundo asienten y Yami continúa. -Izzy y yo hemos investigado acerca de esos niños, hemos tenido que hacer algunas cosas… ilegales, pero era necesario.- Yami resalta en pantalla la imagen de un niño de pantalones grises cortos, con una camiseta azul, un par de gafas de aviador similares a las que habían llevado Tai y Davis hacía unos años y que tiene una mirada brillante y decidida. -Éste es Takato Matsuki, tiene 10 años, es un soñador, un idealista, nunca se rinde y adora a los digimons, su compañero…- Yami pulsa una tecla y un dinosaurio rojo y negro, un poco más grande que Agumon, aparece en pantalla. -… es Guilmon, no he encontrado mucha información sobre él y ni mi Analizador ni el de Izzy son capaces de darnos una descripción.-

Ahora es Izzy quien, desde su ordenador, resalta la imagen de un chico de pelo oscuro, un poco azulado, que lleva un chaleco naranja, una camiseta negra y unos pantalones marrones, tiene un cierto aire de sabelotodo que todos los chicos le atribuyen automáticamente a Izzy. -Henry Wong, 10 años y bastante hábil con los ordenadores, es bastante más maduro que Takato, y de una personalidad bastante serena, su compañero es Terriermon.- Una imagen de Terriermon aparece en pantalla. -Supongo que algunos ya sabréis bastante sobre él, es bastante responsable pese a su actitud despreocupada.- Izzy le vuelve a ceder el testigo a Yami que enseguida muestra la imagen de una chica de pelo rojizo recogido en una coleta, tiene una mirada seria, muy seria, lleva una camiseta con un corazón roto dibujado y unos pantalones vaqueros azules. Si Henry les había recordado a Izzy, aquella chica enseguida da la impresión de ser una versión femenina de Yami.

-Esta es Rika Nonaka, también tiene 10 años, la llaman la Reina de los Digimons porque juega de miedo a ese juego de cartas tan popular, ya sabéis…- Yami se refiere al juego que se había inventado tras tantos avistamientos de Digimons, aunque en realidad se hizo creer que los Digimons no eran más que un juego y que todo lo sucedido hace ya años habían sido trucos publicitarios e ilusiones colectivas. -Si a alguien le ha recordado a mi, ha dado de lleno en el clavo, es muy seria, poco expresiva, muy retraída con sus sentimientos y le cuesta confiar en la gente.- Yami muestra en su pantalla la imagen de un zorro bípedo amarillo. -Y ésta es su digimon, Renamon, muy ágil, fuerte y fiel.-

-¿De dónde habéis sacado estos datos?- Joe, preocupado por las cosas ilegales que habrán tenido que hacer sus amigos, pregunta con un ligero temblor de indecisión en su voz.

-Bueno…- Izzy se sonroja un tanto avergonzado pero Yami no se muerde la lengua.

-Hemos pirateado los sistemas informáticos del gobierno Japonés. Al parecer alguien los ha estudiado antes que nosotros. Lo que importa es que se puede confiar en ellos, en el fondo, me recuerdan mucho a nosotros.- Yami mira a todos sus amigos antes de dirigirse a ellos por última vez. -Su batalla debe de estar a punto de empezar, ahora que sabéis a quiénes estamos ayudando, me gustaría que fuésemos todos a luchar, excepto Izzy y Cody, quiero que vosotros sigáis la evolución de la situación y nos informéis vía móvil o Internet.- Yami cierra el portátil y, junto a Kari y Tai, sale de la casa. La zona controlada por D-Reaper se extiende hasta los bordes de Wembley y es perfectamente visible desde donde están ahora, además, el calor es más sofocante que nunca antes y un cordón militar rodea la enorme masa que es D-Reaper. El cordón militar no les supone ningún problema pues lo rebasan por el aire gracias a Angewomon y WarGreymon, pero en cuanto llegan al borde de D-Reaper, multitud de sus agentes salen para darles la bienvenida.

-Recordad que, aunque haya muchos D-Reapers, en realidad todos comparten una sola mente, por llamarlo de alguna manera, todo lo que hagamos aquí afectará al resto de D-Reapers, así que cuanto más le presionemos, más difícil le será actuar en Tokyo que es donde los niños están luchando.- Mientras Yami habla, los digimons se plantan frente a los chicos para detener el ataque de los agentes de D-Reaper.

-¡Fuerza de Gea!- -¡Cruz Santa!- -¡Ojos de Gato!- Uno tras otro los ataque surten efecto y diezman poco a poco las hordas de D-Reaper, obviamente, el mayor poder ofensivo es el de WarGreymon, seguido por el de Angewomon. BlackGatomon suple la fuerza que le falta con una agilidad y pericia increíbles, ganadas tras muchos entrenamientos con el Ejército del Imperio Mecánico y muchos enfrentamientos contra digimons más fuertes que él.

Sin embargo, los agentes de D-Reaper no cesan de salir en tromba y los digimons de los Elegidos pronto se ven separados y acorralados por varios enemigos cada uno. Yami sigue con atención cada movimiento de su compañero y mira de vez en cuando a los otros dos.

BlackGatomon esquiva fácilmente y con destreza las arremetidas de los agentes, no importa cuántos le ataquen, él evita todos los ataques, el único problema que tiene es que no puede destruir a tantos como los otros dos digimons, si bien es cierto que tanto WarGreymon como Angewomon destruyen a los agentes de 10 en 10, o de 20 en 20 cuando WarGreymon usa la Fuerza de Gea, también es verdad que ellos tienen más problemas para evadirse de los ataques de D-Reaper.

Tras un buen rato contemplando la batalla, Yami recibe una llamada de Izzy.

-Yami, ya ha empezado, los digimons de los niños acaban de empezar a pelear.-

-Vale, nosotros estamos teniendo algunos problemas pero vamos bastante bien, ¿has mirado eso que te pedí?- Yami baja la voz para que no le oigan ni Tai ni Kari.

-Si, y es muy raro, cada vez que los digimons pelean no se ve ni rastro de los niños. ¿Qué crees que significa?- Izzy parece intrigado también por ello, pero ni Yami ni él saben lo que aquello de verdad quiere decir.

-Ni idea, quizás saben que no deben entrar en la zona de D-Reaper pero dejar ir a sus digimons así…- Yami se queda pensativo un rato sin oír nada, ni siquiera la despedida de Izzy tras la cual cuelga el teléfono.

(¿Qué diantres harán? ¿Será que tienen miedo de las batallas? No, no puede ser eso, tiene que haber algo más…)

Mientras Yami sigue absorto en sus pensamientos, los digimons pelean con denuedo y por fin parece que consiguen algo, los agentes de D-Reaper salen cada vez con menos frecuencia, como si el propio D-Reaper estuviese ahorrando fuerzas y esfuerzo.

-Yami, mira. Parece que vamos ganando.- Kari le coge del brazo y le agita un poco para hacerle reaccionar.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú crees?- Aquella reacción de D-Reaper no hace sino preocupar más a Yami que coge otra vez su teléfono y marca uno a uno los números de Matt, Joe y Ken, a todos les pregunta lo mismo.

-¿Se está replegando también vuestro D-Reaper?- Y la respuesta a la pregunta de Yami siempre es la misma.

-Si.- Tanto Matt, como Joe, como Ken son igual de escuetos pues están más centrados en la batalla de lo que lo está Yami.

Por último, Yami llama a Izzy de nuevo.

-Izzy, déjame adivinar, el D-Reaper de Tokyo acaba de aumentar su actividad, ¿me equivoco?- Yami detecta una ligera exclamación de asombro en Izzy que confirma sus sospechas.

-¿Cómo diantres…?- Izzy está muy sorprendido.

-Nuestro D-Reaper y el de todos los demás está bajando el ritmo, supuse que se estaba concentrando en Tokyo para hacer frente a los niños.- Yami parece satisfecho por aquello. Yami cuelga el teléfono sin esperar una respuesta de Izzy, si quieren ganar tienen que arriesgar, no pueden permitir que D-Reaper se concentre en Tokyo. Coge su teléfono y manda un mensaje claro y corto a todos sus amigos.

-Entrad en D-Reaper.-

Kari, que está mirando todo lo que hace Yami, se queda un poco sorprendida por aquello. Yami levanta la mirada y ve a su novia mirándole fijamente.

-Tenemos que entrar. Si no lo hacemos, Takato, Henry y Rika no podrán ganar. Si no peleamos a muerte, D-Reaper seguirá concentrándose en Japón y será invencible allí.- Yami comienza a caminar hacia BlackGatomon que termina de liquidar a tres agentes de D-Reaper con relativa tranquilidad. Tras él, tanto Tai como Kari le siguen con cara de circunstancias, aunque los dos parecen decididos a darlo todo.

El mero hecho de penetrar la capa exterior de D-Reaper les hace sentir ya una tremenda sensación de opresión, además, por si fuera poco, frente a ellos hay un enorme torbellino del que parece proceder el virus informático.

-¿Qué diantres es eso?- Tai parece un tanto asustado, algo que Yami no recuerda haber visto nunca antes. -La otra vez no estaba.-

-La otra vez debía ser más pequeño, que no es lo mismo. Eso es un túnel que conecta el Mundo Digital con el Real, es a través de eso por donde viene D-Reaper a este mundo.- Yami detiene a sus amigos de seguir avanzando. -Ni se os ocurra acercaros, la velocidad de rotación del túnel podría hacernos puré.- Yami mira a WarGreymon. -Lánzale una Fuerza de Gea, a ver qué pasa.-

Tal y como Yami le ha pedido, WarGreymon crea una enorme bola de pura energía y se la lanza al torbellino, del que, inmediatamente después de la explosión, comienzan a salir un montón de agentes de D-Reaper.

-¿Todo lo que nos carguemos aquí supondrá menos trabajo para esos niños?- Kari mira de reojo a Yami y éste asiente. -Ya lo has oído Angewomon, no te cortes.- Kari coge de la mano a Yami, es como si esperase que algo terrible pasase en cualquier momento. WarGreymon, por otra parte, no necesita ninguna orden de Tai, simplemente se pone a lanzar sus Fuerzas de Gea sin cesar mientras Angewomon y BlackGatomon se encargan de los agentes que sobreviven al constante ataque de WarGreymon.

-No, BlackGatomon no interfieras, deja que Angewomon elimine a la mayor parte y encárgate solo de los que consigan sobrevivir.- Yami corrige la actitud un poco lanzada de su compañero y, enseguida, comienza una pelea de desgaste, de momento los digimons se las apañan muy bien para deshacerse de las hordas constantes de agentes de D-Reaper pero, a diferencia del virus, WarGreymon, Angewomon y BlackGatomon acabarán cansándose tarde o temprano.

Pero por fin pasa algo, el vórtice parece ralentizarse justo en el momento en el que Yami recibe una llamada de Izzy. Sin ningún tipo de preámbulo, Izzy estalla al teléfono.

-¡Ya está, han activado Shaggai!- Izzy parece eufórico, pues sabe perfectamente que en poco tiempo toda la pesadilla de D-Reaper se acabará.

-Izzy, tienes que avisarnos a todos justo cuando el torbellino comience a girar en sentido contrario para que podamos salir.- Yami intenta calmar la euforia de Izzy, pero no puede evitar contagiarse también de ella.

-Falta poco…- Yami espera unos instantes, comprobando cómo los agentes de D-Reaper dejan de aparecer.

-Ya ni siquiera se molesta en defenderse, ahora debe de estar totalmente centrado en Tokyo…- La voz de Yami suena un poco presurosa mientras llama a los digimons con un gesto de su mano.

-¡Ya!- Inmediatamente después del aviso, Izzy cuelga para llamar al resto porque, efectivamente, D-Reaper comienza a degenerar.

-¡Nos vamos!- El grito de Yami es suficiente para que Angewomon recoja a Kari y WarGreymon agarre a Tai, Yami y BlackGatomon. Los dos digimons salen de la zona volando tan rápido como pueden mientras D-Reaper comienza a retraerse cada vez más rápido, tanto es así que una vez salen, no pasan ni cinco minutos antes de que D-Reaper desaparezca completamente, y los tres adolescentes se quedan mirando el Hyde Park mientras sus digimons les llevan de vuelta a casa.

* * *

-Ya hago una pausa, podéis enfadaros conmigo…- Apenas termina de hablar Yami cuando Rika habla muy indignada.

-¿También nos investigaste a nosotros? Podrías haberlo dicho…- La mujer se cruza de brazos y mira a Yami con el ceño fruncido, pese a todo, parece la única realmente enfadada, el resto de sus compañeros miran a Yami con gesto entre divertido y exasperado.

-Pues mira, había investigado a los otros, ¿cómo no iba a investigaros a vosotros? Y antes de que me preguntéis nada os diré que sí, ya os conocíamos cuando nos encontramos en Tokyo y, si no os importa, lo explicaré mejor ahora. No creo que sea necesario explicaros nada más de nuestra estancia en Londres, me adelantaré hasta el día…- Pese al tono aparentemente cortante que usa, Yami está tremendamente divertido por la reacción de Rika.

* * *

1 de Agosto de 2010, hace cinco años que los tres jóvenes que están sentados juntos en un avión rumbo a Japón, medio dormidos y sujetando a sus digimons en sus regazos, habían peleado por última vez, desde entonces, se habían dedicado a vivir con tranquilidad, sus digimons ya no tienen que pelear pero se mantienen en forma, al fin y al cabo ése es su estilo de vida. Yami, sentado junto a la ventanilla del avión, le sujeta la mano a su novia, Kari, con la que lleva saliendo ya unos ocho años, al otro lado, sentado junto al pasillo, Tai mantiene los ojos cerrados mientras escucha música, uno no sabría decir si está dormido o no. La relación entre los tres Elegidos se ha hecho muy estrecha y es que habían vivido juntos durante cinco años. Pero no es aquello lo que está en mente de ninguno de ellos, cinco años atrás, el mismo día que partiesen hacia Londres, se habían despedido del resto de su grupo, de sus amigos y, por fin, hoy volverían a reencontrarse, cuando el avión aterrizase, y no falta mucho para ello, el antiguo grupo, mayor y más maduro, volvería a reunirse, y ninguno de los tres podía evitar sentirse tremendamente nervioso. Pues pese a haber mantenido el contacto, pese a haber hablado con ellos asiduamente, pese a haberles visto por videoconferencia, pese a todo eso, verles en persona va a ser algo realmente increíble. T.K. se había aficionado a la escritura, Davis, en cuanto terminó sus estudios, montó un puesto de comida ambulante mientras perfeccionaba sus dotes culinarias con clases de cocina y hostelería, Ken quería hacerse policía, Yolei, que sigue saliendo con Ken, había decidido especializarse en imagen y sonido, mientras que Cody quería comenzar la carrera de Derecho en cuanto terminase los estudios superiores. Pero no solo los amigos más cercanos de Yami habían tomado decisiones acerca de su futuro, Matt tenía el sueño de ser astronauta, Sora quería ser una diseñadora de éxito, Joe quería seguir adelante con su objetivo de ser médico, mientras que Mimi, que ahora sale con Joe, había encontrado su vocación en la cocina, como Davis, e Izzy, siempre rodeado de ordenadores, había decidido seguir investigando a los digimons. Los más mayores como Tai, que está a punto de terminar sus estudios universitarios centrados en las Ciencias Políticas, habían decidido terminar sus estudios en Japón, mientras que los más jóvenes como Yami o Kari, que habían decidido sumergirse en el negocio de los videojuegos y ser educadora infantil respectivamente, se disponen a comenzar sus estudios universitarios en Japón también, de manera que todos pudiesen volver a estar juntos.

Yami mira por la ventana y se fija en que el avión pierde altura lentamente, están a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Narita, el chico mira el reloj de su ordenador y ve que todavía es muy temprano, las 06:00, seguramente son los primeros en llegar, pero en poco tiempo llegarán los demás. Yami abre su correo electrónico y escribe un mensaje para sus amigos, en lugar de encontrarse en el aeropuerto, sería mejor encontrarse en un sitio más… importante para ellos. Tras escribir el mensaje, Yami mira a Kari que bosteza y le da un codazo a Tai para que se entere de que están a punto de aterrizar.

-Les he dicho que nos reunamos en las cercanías del edificio de la televisión Fuji, en Odaiba.- Ante las nuevas noticias de Yami, Kari sonríe mientras Tai se despereza y les dirige a los dos una mirada somnolienta.

-Me parece una elección estupenda.- Kari vuelve a mirar a su hermano. -¿A ti no?-

-Si, si. Aunque lo único que quiero hacer ahora es seguir durmiendo…- Mientras Tai habla, el avión aterriza con relativa suavidad y todos los pasajeros comienzan a bajarse. Yami, Kari y Tai esperan un rato hasta que el avión está prácticamente vacío y entonces bajan con sus digimons, Gatomon, BlackGatomon y Koromon, éste último sobre la cabeza de Tai.

-Tai, ten cuidado.- Koromon ha estado a punto de darse de bruces con el techo del avión cuando Tai se puso en pie, es el más alto de los tres, aunque Yami no se queda atrás, mide poco menos de 1,90 metros y le saca menos de una cabeza a Kari.

-Pero cállate que nos van a descubrir.- Tai regaña a su digimon pero le hace caso y se agacha un poco para salir. Los tres salen del aeropuerto en silencio y cogen un taxi para dirigirse a Odaiba, al punto de reunión.

-Buff, esto nos va a salir por un ojo de la cara…- Tai todavía habla en Inglés, aún mantiene la costumbre de estar en Londres, mientras se monta en la parte delantera del taxi.

**···**

Entre tanto, Rika Nonaka se despierta en su casa de Shinjuku por el constante pitido de su D-Power. Todavía en la oscuridad, la chica de 15 años alarga una mano perezosa y agarra el Dispositivo.

-¿Qué diantres puede pasar a estas horas?- La pregunta con voz débil de la chica queda enseguida respondida cuando su compañera digimon, Renamon, aparece en el umbral de su dormitorio.

-Alguien viene.- Pese a la respuesta de Renamon, Rika sigue igual de confusa que antes.

-¡Vaya! Gracias por dejar las cosas tan claras…- El habitual sarcasmo de Rika tiñe cada una de sus palabras mientras se levanta y comienza a vestirse. -Ya supuse que venía un digimon…-

-No viene del Mundo Digital, se está acercando a Tokyo…- Ante las palabras de Renamon, Rika se queda paralizada.

-¿Cómo que se acerca a Tokyo? ¿Ya está en este mundo? ¿Puedes sentirlo pese a estar fuera de la ciudad? ¿Qué clase de digimon es?- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cinco años para ser más exactos, Rika está preocupada por el ataque de un digimon.

-Está en este mundo, viene hacia la ciudad y soy capaz de sentirlo porque es tremendamente fuerte… Nunca había sentido nada así, es tan parecido al poder que emana de Guilmon, Terriermon y Monodramon…- Rika se queda callada un instante, ¿qué significa aquello? De todas maneras, en cuanto termina de vestirse, sale de casa corriendo mientras hace una llamada con su móvil.

**···**

-¡Takato! ¡Takato!- Guilmon agita bruscamente a su compañero y Takato se cae de la cama.

-¡Ahh!- Tras unos breves instantes de dolor en el chichón que le ha salido en la nuca, Takato se incorpora y mira a su digimon. -¿Qué pasa?- El adolescente mira a su amigo con cara de pocos amigos mientras recoge su D-Power, que no deja de pitar.

-Algo se acerca, algo muy fuerte.- Las palabras entre gruñidos de Guilmon hacen que Takato se fije en su compañero, vuelve a tener los ojos como rendijas y parece muy crispado, algo realmente grave debe estar pasando para que esté así. Pero antes de que Takato pueda preguntarle nada, su teléfono móvil suena, es Rika.

-¿Si?-

-Levanta de la cama ahora mismo, viene un digimon y os necesito a ti y a Henry. Nos encontramos en el Parque Central de Shinjuku.- Breve y concisa, Rika cuelga antes incluso de que Takato pueda contestar. Takato mira entre indignado y resignado a su compañero.

-Esta Rika siempre igual… No ha cambiado nada.- Takato sabe que eso no es del todo cierto, pero comienza a vestirse sin corregir su error mientras Guilmon mira por la ventana, en estado de alerta.

Cuando por fin termina, Takato se precipita hacia la salida con su teléfono en la mano, buscando el número de Henry para llamarle.

**···**

-Henry… ¿por qué te levantas tan temprano?-

-Deja de quejarte Terriermon, el D-Power está haciendo cosas raras. ¿No notas nada?- Henry mira a su compañero de forma inquisitiva como esperando algún tipo de prodigiosa respuesta por su parte.

-No, solo que me muero de sueño…- Durante unos instantes Henry se le queda mirando con aire exasperado hasta que todos y cada uno de los pelos de Terriermon se ponen de punta. -¡Ey! Tienes razón, algo extraño pasa.- Henry se le queda mirando como invitándole a dar más detalles. -Algo muy gordo está pasando en Odaiba.-

-¡Vaya! Qué exactitud…- Henry mira a su compañero mientras se levanta y se prepara para marcharse.

-Oye, tú no sabes lo que es esto, me atrevería a decir que ni siquiera Zhuqi me puso tan nervioso.- El digimon se sube al hombro de Henry y se sujeta con una de sus orejas.

Mientras los dos salen de casa, Henry recibe una llamada de Rika.

-Henry…-

-Lo sé, lo sé, ahora íbamos para Odaiba.-

-¿Odaiba?- Rika parece extrañada.

-Si, es donde Terriermon dice que está pasando algo, ¿no me llamabas para eso?- Henry ahora está un poco confuso.

-Pues no, Renamon dice que algo muy poderoso se acerca a la ciudad, pero si tú dices que está en Odaiba te creo.- Rika cuelga y Henry por fin se sube a su bici para dirigirse a Odaiba, aunque enseguida recibe otra llamada, esta vez de Takato.

-¡Henry! Tienes que ir al Parque Central de Shinjuku, Rika me ha dicho que…- Takato habla con urgencia pero Henry le corta mientras intenta maniobrar con una sola mano.

-Ya he hablado con Rika, hemos decidido que nos encontraremos en Odaiba, es donde Terriermon ha sentido algo brutal.- Henry se despide de Takato y cuelga el teléfono para retomar el control de la bici con las dos manos.

**···**

Algo más de una hora después de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Narita, Yami, Kari y Tai llegan por fin al edificio de la televisión Fuji, en Odaiba, y se encuentran con Izzy y Cody que ya estaban allí.

Cody se apresura a saludarles mientras Izzy les mira con una expresión de tremenda felicidad en la cara, con los chicos están Tentomon y Armadillomon que también parecen muy contentos de verles de nuevo.

Se quedan todos hablando mientras esperan a los demás, el reencuentro es mucho mejor de lo que ninguno se esperaba, no parece que haya pasado ni un segundo desde que se separasen, siguen siendo tan amigos como entonces, y Matt no tarda en llegar junto a Sora y T.K., es entonces cuando, además, Izzy recibe una alarma del programa que Yami y él habían desarrollado para detectar digimons en el Mundo Real. Así, mientras Matt, Sora y T.K., junto con Tsunomon, Pyokomon y Patamon, se dedican a saludarse con Kari, Tai y Cody, Yami e Izzy se apartan un poco para hablar.

-¿Crees que son ellos?- Yami mira a Izzy consciente de que los dos están pensando lo mismo.

-Son tres señales, sería mucha casualidad que no fuera así.- Izzy descarta las señales de la pantalla que debían corresponder a sus amigos aproximándose a la zona. Una dorada, otra verde y otra azul parpadean fuertemente mientras se aproximan al lugar en el que se encuentran, ya están muy cerca. -¿Qué hacemos?-

-Hablar con ellos, ¿qué si no?- Mientras Yami e Izzy hablan, el sonido de unas bicicletas se aproxima a ellos y, como si fuese la señal que llevaban tiempo esperando, Izzy y Yami se apresuran a unirse al resto de sus amigos.

Al poco rato, dos chicos y una chica de unos quince años se detienen con sus bicicletas y sus digimons frente a los Elegidos. Por un momento, los tres nuevos chicos se quedan mirando muy sorprendidos a los Elegidos. El silencio parece apoderarse del lugar hasta que Rika lo rompe con una pregunta tremendamente obvia y sincera.

-¿Quiénes demonios sois?- Aunque está hablando a unos chicos mayores que ella, la chica no se corta ni un pelo y muestra su actitud desafiante desde el principio.

-Buena pregunta, podríamos haceros la misma.- Es Yami el que contesta, aunque su voz tiene un tono sarcástico inconfundible, su mirada parece más de curiosidad que de enfado. -Qué tal si nos presentamos, yo soy…-

-Si claro. ¡Vamos Renamon!- Sin esperar ni un segundo, Renamon reacciona de inmediato a la orden de Rika y ataca a BlackGatomon que es el digimon más fuerte que tiene en frente. El compañero de Yami la esquiva con facilidad y la derriba de una patada.

-¡Rika! ¿Por qué no hablamos con ellos?- Takato coge a su amiga por un brazo y ella le lanza una mirada gélida.

-¿Hablar? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo peligrosos que son?- Todos se quedan muy sorprendidos por la reacción de la chica, todos excepto Yami.

-Oye no es necesario pelear…- Las palabras de Yami caen en saco roto, Rika saca su extraño Dispositivo y una carta del juego de Digimon. Yami la mira estupefacto.

-¡Carta leída! ¡Dispositivo S de Digievolución!- Ante la estupefacción de todos, Renamon se envuelve en una luz brillante y reaparece convertida en un zorro de nueve colas, ahora tiene cuerpo Maduro. -¿Es que no me vais a ayudar?- Rika mira intimidatoriamente a sus dos amigos que le devuelven una mirada de hastío antes de hacer digievolucionar a sus compañeros, Terriermon y Guilmon, en Gargomon y Growlmon, usando también cartas.

-¿Sois cabezotas eh?- Pese a que Yami intenta no pelear, BlackGatomon sigue a lo suyo y no deja de esquivar ataques mientras contraataca con agilidad, dejando un poco en evidencia a los tres digimons que se enfrentan a él. Sin embargo, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Growlmon, Gargomon y Kyubimon comiencen a trabajar en equipo como saben y a generarle muchísimos problemas al compañero de Yami.

-¡Dejad de pelear!- Yami intenta detenerles pero, sin darse cuenta, Garurumon le recoje y le aparta de la pelea, Tai y Matt han hecho digievolucionar a sus compañeros para ayudar a BlackGatomon. -Pero no les sigáis la corriente…- Garurumon posa a Yami al lado de Tai y Matt, que miran exasperados a Yami, y vuelve a la pelea. Nadie parece muy dispuesto a hacerle caso.

Greymon lucha a brazo partido contra Growlmon, no dejan de intercambiar golpes con sus garras y se abstienen de lanzar bolas de fuego para no dañar la ciudad, por otra parte, BlackGatomon, ágil como el que más, esquiva todos los ataques de Gargomon y aprovecha los momentos en los que éste se queda sin munición para atacar sin descanso, pese a todo, no parece que la balanza se decante del lado de ninguno de los dos, y luego están Kyubimon y Garurumon, los dos son muy ágiles y fuertes, y ninguno es capaz de conectar ningun golpe, ni siquiera cuando Garurumon, abandonando toda prudencia, lanza una enorme ráfaga de fuego por su boca que Kyubimon bloquea utilizando sus propias bolas de fuego.

-¡Esto se nos está yendo de las manos!- Yami intenta que sus amigos se detengan, que dejen de pelear, pero sus palabras solo parecen animarles más aún. Tanto es así que hacen que Greymon y Garurumon superdigievolucionen. -¡¿Estáis locos o qué?! ¡Estamos en el Mundo Real! ¡Vais a cargaros algo!- A los gritos de Yami se unen los de Kari, que acude al lado de Yami para apoyarle e intentar meter un poco de razón en las cabezas extremadamente duras de sus amigos. Sólo BlackGatomon parece hacerles caso y se retira de su pelea contra Gargomon.

-¡Dejadlo ya! Si les ganamos se acaba la pelea, ¿es que no lo veis?- Matt y Tai están completamente equivocados. Al verse sobrepasados por MetalGreymon y WereGarurumon, Takato, Rika y Henry deciden sacar una carta azul cada uno y hacen digievolucionar a sus compañeros.

-¡Carta leída! ¡Matrix Evolución!- Los tres al unísono, pasan sus cartas por el lector de sus Dispositivos y sus compañeros comienzan a brillar de nuevo. Esta vez para convertirse en WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon y Taomon, tres digimons de cuerpo Perfecto.

Yami se lleva las manos a la cara para intentar contener un grito de rabia, han pasado cinco años y lo primero que hacen Tai y Matt es actuar tan impulsivamente como lo habrían hecho con 11 años.

(Entre que éstos dos parecen unos críos y que los otros se dejan llevar por el ímpetu de Rika… Al final voy a tener que meterme en medio para imponer un poco de razón…) Ante esta asombrosa y peligrosa idea, Yami decide interponerse entre la batalla que están librando los digimons y corre hacia WereGarurumon y se adelanta a él, poniéndose así en la trayectoria del ataque de Taomon que se detiene un instante antes de golpear a Yami, todo parece a punto de calmarse cuando todo se pone patas arriba otra vez. Demostrando lo poco oportunos que pueden ser, ExVeemon usa su Láser X para derribar a Taomon mientras Stingmon agarra a Yami y lo aleja de la batalla.

El compañero de Ken posa a Yami junto al propio Ken y Davis que acaban de llegar acompañados de Joe, Mimi y Yolei que contemplan todo el lío montado con cara de estupefacción junto a Gomamon, Palmon y Hawkmon.

-Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo, ¿eh?- La sonrisa y el tono de Davis demuestran que, como es habitual en él, no se ha enterado de nada.

Yami respira hondo unos intantes y cuenta hasta diez, intentando no pensar en que por culpa de Ken y Davis, que ya han hecho a sus compañeros digievolucionar en Paildramon, la batalla se ha vuelto a reanudar… pero no hay manera.

-¡Sois idiotas!- Yami se gira y ya, completamente fuera de si, se acerca a Kari y llama a T.K. para que se acerque. Cuando están los tres juntos, Yami habla intentando contener su enfado. -Haced digievolucionar a vuestros digimons a MagnaAngemon y Angewomon y dadles una paliza a todos, a todos.- Yami recalca sus últimas palabras para que quede claro que Paildramon, MetalGreymon y WereGarurumon van incluidos en el lote.

-Pero…- T.K. intenta replicar, pero Yami le agarra del hombro con una fuerza un tanto desmedida.

-No hay peros que valgan, o les detenéis vosotros o me lío a golpes con Ken, Davis y vuestros hermanos.- Yami se queda mirándoles con cara de saber que si se pelease con los cuatro a la vez llevaría todas las de perder pero que, aún así, le da igual. Ante la mirada de Yami, tanto T.K. como Kari ceden y Gatomon y Patamon no tardan en digievolucionar hasta alcanzar su cuerpo Perfecto. Angewomon y MagnaAngemon se ponen en medio de los combatientes, cada uno mirando hacia uno de los bandos, y adoptan una posición amenazante.

-Deteneos.- Las voces de los compañeros de Kari y T.K. son imponentes, bastante intimidatorias, y parecen calmar un poco los ánimos de los combatientes.

Yami se acerca a Tai, Matt, Davis y Ken con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué? ¿Os parais ya?- Yami mira a uno y otro bando como esperando todavia algun ataque suelto, pero dada la actitud bastante pasiva de todos los combatientes, se relaja. -Menos mal.- Tai está a punto de hablar, pero Kari le da un golpecito y no dice nada, es ahora cuando Yami aprovecha para dirigirse a Takato, Rika y Henry. -¿Podemos hablar?- La pregunta de Yami, aún en tono de enfado, aplaca un poco el ímpetu de los tres adolescentes, que hacen que sus digimons vuelvan al nivel Infantil.

-Nos vamos Renamon.- Rika se sube en su bici y se marcha sin dar tiempo a nadie a reaccionar, Takato y Henry se quedan sorprendidos pero Yami ya se esperaba algo así, por eso lo primero que hace es acercarse a Takato.

-¿Me dejas tu bicicleta?- Yami le pregunta con tono amable mientras le pone una mano en el hombro y le mira a los ojos, Takato reacciona un tanto aturullado pero asiente casi inmediatamente. Yami se sube a la bici del chico ante las miradas de sorpresa de todos.

-Quedaos todos aquí, ya me encargo yo.- Yami le lanza a BlackGatomon una de esas miradas que tan poco le gustan al digimon, una mirada que dice claramente que no le siga, y se marcha pedaleando a toda prisa. Yami no tarda mucho en alcanzar a Rika, que se ha parado en un parque cercano. Aunque cuando Yami llega Rika habla con Renamon, probablemente de lo que ha pasado, en cuanto ve a Yami endurece la expresión de su rostro y le mira con enfado.

-¿Qué quieres?- El tono de Rika, en lugar de molestar a Yami, tan solo consigue que sonría, ve esa actitud tan seca, borde y sarcástica de la que él hace gala cuando se enfada, reflejada en aquella chica, y no puede evitar que le caiga bien.

-Solo quiero hablar.- Yami se acerca tranquilamente a la chica y a su digimon, que no hace nada por detenerle. -Vosotros sois los que derrotasteis a D-Reaper, ¿verdad?- Ante la pregunta de Yami, Rika abre los ojos sorprendida mientras que Renamon los entrecierra en un gesto de sospecha.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Renamon se acerca a Yami con gesto de desconfianza.

-Estás de broma, ¿no? Aquello salió en la tele de todo el mundo, todos vimos como los digimons luchabais contra D-Reaper, y nosotros, que también tenemos compañeros digimons, sabíamos perfectamente lo que pasaba.- Yami mira alternativamente a Renamon y a Rika, al ver que no hablan decide continuar. -Pero no he venido a hablar de eso. Me gustaría preguntarte una cosa…- Yami se sonroja, aquello no es normal en él, no sabe por qué, pero siente que puede confiar casi ciegamente en la chica que tiene enfrente, quizá porque ella había estado en una situación similar a la suya… -Tú eres como yo, ¿verdad?- Rika muda su expresión, de la extrañeza y la sorpresa, ha pasado a mostrar curiosidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Es tu mirada, tienes una mirada triste, algo te ha pasado… e intuyo qué puede ser.- Las palabras de Yami salen de su boca como si alguien ajeno a él las pronunciara, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Yami habla sin pensar, algo que muy pocas veces había hecho antes.

-¿A sí?- Rika se acerca a Yami, cada vez con más curiosidad, pero hay algo más en su mirada, algo que Yami habría interpretado como una señal de peligro de no estar tan centrado en otras cosas.

-Han sido tus padres, ¿verdad? O al menos uno de ellos, ¿tu padre?- Yami da en el clavo, por supuesto, eso ya lo sabía, había investigado a aquellos chicos lo suficiente para saber ciertas cosas acerca de ellos, y aunque su sentido de la prudencia le dice que cierre la boca, otra parte de él quiere hablar. -Yo nunca pude confiar mucho en mis padres, ¿sabes?- Rika cierra los ojos un momento, como intentando contenerse, pero parece que no lo consigue, porque levanta la rodilla y golpea con fuerza el estómago de Yami, aquello sí que no se lo esperaba.

-No me gustan los que van de sicólogos.- Rika coge su bici y se vuelve a marchar seguida de Renamon mientras Yami se queda arrodillado en el suelo, con un dolor terrible en el estómago pero sin poder reprimir una sonrisa, ha sido un idiota por ser tan directo y tendría que haberlo visto venir. Yami no sabe por qué, pero Rika le cae bien.

* * *

-¿Qué puedo decir? Hay pocas personas con las que soy incapaz de enfadarme por mucho daño que me hagan, de hecho creo que sólo hay dos o tres como mucho.- Yami cuenta mentalmente, una de aquellas personas es Kari sin duda, la otra es Rika y la otra es BlackGatomon.

-Así que en tu primera conversación con Rika, nada más conocerla, ya le empezaste a contar tu vida… No me parece creíble.- T.K. mira a su amigo con desconfianza, como si le contase que el Sol gira alrededor de la Tierra.

-Lo sé, eso es lo que hace que sea tan genial, ¿tú que dices?- Yami mira a Rika pidiéndole su opinión, y ésta sonríe como quien acepta una derrota.

-Digo que lograste lo que querías, como muy bien sabes.- Ahora la chica mira al resto. -No se le ocurrió otra cosa que seguirme y lo peor de todo es que… yo quería que me siguiera, había conseguido despertar mi curiosidad y algo más, no sé por qué pero creo que a mí también me cayó bien desde el principio. De hecho… bueno, nada.- Rika se sonroja bastante y Yami tose de repente como si se hubiese atragantado.

-¿Qué pasó entre vosotros dos?- Kari mira con suspicacia primero a Yami y luego a Rika. -Vamos decidlo.- Kari, que no sabía que Yami hubiese vuelto a seguir a Rika, está un poco indignada al constatar que de hecho no sabe toda la historia.

Pese al apremio de Kari, Yami elude su mirada y no contesta, es Rika quien, en su lugar, lo hace por él. -Le… le besé.- Kari se levanta tremendamente ofendida.

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?!- Kari les mira hecha una furia, primero a uno y luego a la otra. Como ninguno de los dos contesta, Yami porque no sabe que decir y Rika porque no cree que sea prudente intentar justificarse ahora, Kari se marcha tremendamente enfadada.


	18. 17: El DPower Oscuro

**Capítulo 17: El D-Power Oscuro**

-Como bien sabéis ayer lo dejamos… bueno, todos sabéis donde lo dejamos.- Yami echa un rápido vistazo al asiento vacío a su derecha, Kari aún está enfadada con él y con Rika, no por el beso en sí, que ya había entendido que fue producto de una serie de casualidades y en el que Yami no había tenido nada que ver, sino por el hecho de que se lo hubiesen ocultado. -Como todos sabéis, tras aquel primer encuentro, pasaron un par de cosas reseñables antes de que, por una serie de infortunios, todo se fuese a la… bueno, que metimos la pata hasta atrás, sobre todo vosotros.- Yami había admitido tener parte de culpa en otras desavenencias concernientes al grupo pero de aquello no va a hacerse responsable porque él no tuvo la culpa.

-Recuerdas lo que te dije hace tiempo, ¿verdad?- Tai le mira con gesto de reproche, el día anterior no había dicho nada, pero ahora que los ánimos están más calmados, Yami sabe perfectamente a qué se refiere.

-Sí, lo sé.- Yami mira a Rika de refilón, ahora parece bastante alicaída y arrepentida, y todo por una circunstancia que no fue a mayores. La actitud de los demás también ha cambiado un poco, aunque no han dicho nada del tema, todos parecen un poco… distintos, algunos enfadados, otros muertos de interés y otros simplemente parecen querer olvidar aquello cuanto antes mejor. Yami no puede creerse que algo que había sucedido hace unos… 20 años pueda afectar tanto al presente.

-Si no os importa, prefiero aparcar ese tema y seguir con la historia, que es lo que de verdad debería interesarnos a todos.-

* * *

Al día siguiente, tras la primera toma de contacto entre los nuevos Elegidos y los antiguos, todos habían quedado en verse de nuevo por la tarde, y eso hacen, tras un primer encuentro un tanto accidentado, el que ahora tiene lugar es bastante más tranquilo. Rika les ha invitado a todos a su casa, que es bastante grande.

-No entiendo lo de vuestras formas Supremas.- Yami está bastante sorprendido por lo que les acaban de contar los nuevos Elegidos, al parecer, sus digimons llegan al cuerpo Supremo fusionándose con sus compañeros humanos, algo totalmente sorprendente.

-Pues no sé que problema le ves, vosotros hacéis que dos digimons se fusionen, ¿no? Pues nosotros nos convertimos en datos y nos fusionamos con ellos.- Henry mira un tanto exasperado a los demás, que parecen no entenderlo muy bien.

-¿Nos lo enseñáis?- Kari mira un tanto suplicante a los tres nuevos Elegidos.

-Bueno, vale…- Takato parece un poco impresionado porque aquellos Elegidos, que son mayores que ellos, tengan tanta curiosidad. -¿Quién…?-

-Henry no, MegaGargomon es demasiado grande, supongo que tú o yo…- Rika mira a Takato y éste hace un gesto como para decirle que mejor ella. -Muy bien… ¡Renamon!- Rika se lleva su D-Power al pecho y grita las palabras "Matrix Evolución", de inmediato, ella y Renamon se desvanecen en una luz intensa que permanece brillante durante unos instantes antes de apagarse y dejar ver a un digimon completamente distinto de Renamon, con forma humana y una armadura dorada con rasgos de zorro.

-Ahora soy Sakuyamon.- Sakuyamon habla con una voz más grave, pero los chicos son capaces de discernir tanto la voz de Rika como la de Renamon.

-Como mola…- La mayoría se quedan con la boca abierta mientras Sakuyamon se vuelve a dividir en dos y Rika y Renamon reaparecen.

-Me pregunto cómo sería yo si me fusionase con Patamon…- T.K. mira a su compañero con aire curioso.

-Qué tontería, se supone que esa digievolución te lleva al cuerpo Supremo, ¿no? Te convertirías en el cuerpo Supremo de Patamon.- Izzy hace un apunte bastante correcto.

-Entonces… Si BlackGatomon y yo nos fusionásemos… ¿Seríamos VenomMyotismon o MaloMyotismon?- Yami mira a sus amigos que hacen una mueca de disgusto.

-Eso da igual, ya no tienes ni Dispositivo, ni Emblema, ni DigiHuevo…- Tai deshecha la pregunta de Yami mientras hace un ligero movimiento con la mano, como apartando algo que no le gustase.

-Es verdad, tú no tienes un Dispositivo Digital como todos y aún así…- Takato mira alternativamente a Yami y a BlackGatomon como pidiendo una explicación.

-Si bueno… Es una larga historia…- Yami elude la pregunta y mira de forma significativa a sus compañeros para que no digan nada.

-¡Ehh! ¡Ya estoy aquí!- Al oír la voz de un chico, todos giran la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde viene y ven a un chico con, más o menos, la misma edad que Yami, corriendo hacia ellos junto a un Monodramon, Ken parece especialmente sorprendido por su llegada.

-¡Ryo!- Ken corre a saludarle, como si ya se conociesen de antes, y el nuevo le saluda un tanto sorprendido.

-Vaya Ken, no esperaba encontrarte aquí… Hace muchísimo que no nos veíamos.- Todos miran a Ken y Ryo con aire confundido y Ken se apresura a aclararles sus dudas.

-Este es Ryo Akiyama, la primera vez que fui al Mundo Digital, me encontré con él y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos hasta que…- Ken se queda callado y mira para otro lado.

-Hasta que nos atacó Milleniummon, a partir de entonces no volvimos a vernos. Ahh, y también mandé algún que otro e-mail durante la batalla de Omnimon contra Diaboromon.- Ryo mira a Tai y Matt. -Fuisteis vosotros, ¿no?- Los dos asienten a la vez que Gabumon y Agumon se adelantan con la cabeza alta.

-Nosotros nos convertimos en Omnimon.- Aunque enseguida les corta Takato.

-Entonces ya os conocíais, qué cosa…- Takato parece un tanto indignado porque Ryo nunca hubiese hablado de otro niño en el Mundo Digital.

-Oye, ¿tú también puedes hacer eso de… Matrix Evolución o como se llame?- Ken parece bastante interesado.

-Pues sí, yo digievoluciono con Monodramon en Justimon.- Tras esto, los chicos hablan largo y tendido para conocerse mejor, Yami sigue bastante impresionado por sus digievoluciones al nivel Supremo, además de que aquellos nuevos Elegidos parecen más fuertes que ellos.

(Todos ellos llegan al cuerpo Supremo, y de nosotros solo lo pueden hacer Tai, Matt, Davis y Ken, además tiene toda la pinta de que, para igualarse a ellos, WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon tendrían que hacer el ADN-Digievolución en Omnimon. Además… ninguno parece tener conexión con ningún atributo típico de los Elegidos y, sin embargo…)

-Yami… ¿estás con nosotros o en la Luna?- Kari le mira sonriente, Yami tiene la mirada perdida y está muy pensativo, pero se da cuenta enseguida de que su novia le está hablando.

-Nos estábamos preguntando por qué Takato y los suyos no tienen ninguna conexión con lo que son los Elegidos…- T.K. le da un codazo mientras habla y Yami sale finalmente de su ensimismamiento.

-Mira que casualidad, yo pensaba lo mismo… Aunque puede que todavía no hayan encontrado su conexión con nosotros…- Yami mira preocupado a Takato. -¿Me podrías repetir cómo te convertiste en Gallantmon por primera vez?- Yami acaba de tener una idea un tanto descabellada.

-Bueno, Guilmon estaba a punto de morir, por mi culpa se había convertido en Megidramon y Beelzemon le había dado una paliza, entonces deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder luchar junto a él, poder protegerle, poder ayudarle… fue como un milagro.- La última palabra enciende una bombilla en el cerebro de Yami y unas palabras se le vienen a la cabeza.

(Magnamon… el resplandor de un Milagro. Si existe el DigiHuevo del Milagro entonces… también debe existir… y de ser así…) El cerebro de Yami funciona ahora a mil mientras mira fijamente a Takato que se queda un poco cortado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Pese a la pregunta de Takato, Yami no contesta, en su lugar lo hace Kari.

-Nada, es que está atando cabos, ya os acostumbraréis.- Kari sonríe ante la cara de sorpresa y preocupación de Takato y los demás.

(Si Takato fuese el Elegido del Milagro, si existiesen más Elegidos aparte de nosotros 10… ¿qué Emblemas pueden tener los demás? ¿Dónde están esos Emblemas? Tengo que hablar con Genai pero… No quiero decirles nada hasta estar seguro, no quiero que se preocupen, ni siquiera les he contado lo de Demon aún…)

Cuando ya se va haciendo de noche, todos salen de casa de Rika y se dirigen a las suyas, enseguida Yami, Kari y Tai se separan del resto y se dirigen a casa de estos dos últimos.

-Estás muy pensativo hoy, Yami…- Tai le mira fijamente. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué se te pasa por la cabeza?-

-Solo estaba pensando, eso es todo, es que…- Yami duda por un instante, pedirle aquello podía parecer una estupidez después del empeño que había puesto en que no se pelearan el día anterior. -Creo que son más fuertes que nosotros.- Yami mira a su novia y su amigo como intentando transmitirles parte de sus inquietudes.

-¿Tú crees? Es verdad que todos llegan al nivel Supremo pero…- Kari mira a Tai que parece estar de acuerdo con Yami.

-Yo sí creo que tienes razón, me duele admitirlo pero… Ya viste a Gallantmon en Modo Carmesí… creo que sólo Omnimon e Imperialdramon en Modo Paladín están a su nivel. Pero es que además de Gallantmon los otros tres también llegan a cuerpo Supremo.- Tai parece un poco sobrecogido por aquello. -Esto me hace sentir que me estoy volviendo demasiado mayor para los digimons… Es como cuando Davis consiguió el DigiHuevo del Valor, sentí como si ya no hiciese falta mi ayuda…- Es la primera vez que, tanto Kari como Yami, ven tan desanimado a Tai, nunca les había contado aquello, pero los dos entienden perfectamente cómo se había sentido Tai, de hecho, Yami se lleva sintiendo así desde que les conociese, aunque en parte había sido culpa suya, por no contarles la verdad.

-Yo todavía me pregunto cuando llegará mi momento, vosotros habéis luchado y habéis salvado al Mundo Digital en varias ocasiones, yo no he hecho nada, ni siquiera sé por qué conseguí mi Dispositivo…- Yami está cabizbajo, en parte porque es verdad lo que dice, en parte por que se teme el día en que "llegue su momento", como acaba de decir, porque seguro que aquello supondría el regreso de Demon y posiblemente… No, Yami decide intentar ser optimista por una vez y apartar el destino del primer Elegido de la Oscuridad de su mente.

-No digas eso, tú me salvaste la vida de BlackWarGreymon, peleaste contra Demon y contra MaloMyotismon…- Kari rodea a Yami por los hombros mientras intenta animarle. -Y también luchaste contra D-Reaper pese a no tener ni Dispositivo ni nada.- Yami la mira y sonríe amargamente, su pelea con BlackWarGreymon había terminado en varios meses sin hablarse con sus amigos, y sus peleas contra Demon y MaloMyotismon fueron un fracaso absoluto, además de que, contra D-Reaper, casi no había hecho nada.

* * *

-Fue en ese momento cuando mis sospechas se confirmaron, había más Emblemas, tenía que haberlos, y estaba seguro de que Takato era el Elegido del Milagro, y creo que no me equivocaba.- Tras las palabras de Yami, Takato muestra su Emblema a todos, una tablilla dorada, con una M de la que parecen salir cuatro rayos de luz, insertada en un Circuito como los del resto.

-Oye, ¿por qué siempre te tenías que callar tus suposiciones? Podías haber compartido todo lo que pensabas con nosotros.- Sora le mira con gesto de reproche y Yami se dispone a contestarle.

-Bueno…- Justo cuando Yami empieza a hablar, alguien desde detrás de ellos le corta.

-Vosotros no entendéis cómo es Yami.- Todos se giran y ven a Kari, aunque parece algo enfadada, intenta sonreírles a todos. -Se siente responsable de todo y de todos, se cree que es algo así como nuestro salvavidas, él pensaba de verdad que no pintaba nada en el grupo, él pensaba de verdad que no había hecho nada, pero la realidad era otra, él salvó a Gatomon, salvó a Tentomon y Agumon, nos salvó de Gigadramon y Megadramon, me salvó del Mar Oscuro, nos salvó de BlackWarGreymon, luchó sin descanso contra Demon, incluso se llevó a Tai por la fuerza del interior de D-Reaper cuando creía que corrían peligro… Pero lo peor de todo es que, después de todo eso, todavía quedaban sus "momentos de gloria", aquellos en los que sus intervenciones serían claves, y aún así, todavía piensa que no ha hecho nada.- Kari le mira con gesto amargo y de enfado. -Y nosotros hemos despreciado en multitud de ocasiones toda la ayuda que nos prestabas y ¿qué hacías tú? Callarte, sólo una vez nos has hablado claro.- Kari parece relajarse un poco mientras se sienta junto a Yami. Tras su disertación, todos la miran un poco cohibidos, pero ella se limita a besar a su marido y a mirarle como esperando que continúe.

-¿Ya me has perdonado?- Yami le pregunta tras un rato en silencio.

-¿Ves? En lugar de echarme en cara que me enfadase por algo que ocurrió hace 20 años, tú me preguntas si ya se me ha pasado el enfado, ese es tu problema, eres demasiado blando.- Ante las palabras de Kari, todos se miran un poco contrariados, Yami puede ser muchas cosas, pero blando no parece estar en la lista, muchas veces les había echado broncas y es muy aficionado al sarcasmo, como Rika. -Nos has reñido un montón de veces, te encanta hacer el papel de borde, igual que a ella.- Kari señala a Rika que suspira resignada. -Pero nunca has reaccionado así cuando más nos lo merecíamos, cuando merecíamos que nos llamases de todo y nos dejases las cosas claras.- Kari parece realmente enfadada, algo que Yami no consigue comprender y que hace que se enfade él también.

-¿Las cosas claras? Pues mira, voy a aprovechar lo que viene ahora.- Yami manda callar pese a que nadie dice ni pío y continúa la historia. -Como ya sabéis, la paz no duró mucho, parecía que no podíamos tener ni un respiro, pues fue entonces, cuando se acercaban nuestras primeras Navidades juntos, cuando Demon regresó del Mar Oscuro, más fuerte y terrible que nunca.-

* * *

Yami intenta contactar con Genai por enésima vez, lleva un tiempo costándole muchísimo entrar en contacto con el Mundo Digital, ni siquiera en la época de D-Reaper o cuando las Bestias Sagradas remodelaron el Mundo Digital le había costado tanto. Y esto no hace más que acrecentar la sensación de peligro inminente que lleva reconcomiéndole mucho tiempo, pese al espíritu navideño que ya ha poseído a todos sus amigos, Yami no deja de pensar que algo terrible está a punto de pasar, máxime sabiendo que el 26 de Diciembre se cumplirán 8 años desde el exilio de Demon, y Yami sabe que solo es cuestión de tiempo que vuelva y que, cuanto más tiempo pase, más se acerca su regreso. Con todo, él no es el único que no parece contagiarse del espíritu navideño, Rika, que parece decidida a despreciar toda celebración, también está de un humor de perros. De hecho, lo único que les gusta a los dos de la Navidad es que todos han decidido hacer una gran cena para celebrarlo juntos, y es eso precisamente, estar con todos sus amigos, el mejor regalo que cualquiera de los dos pudiera recibir, por mucho que se hagan los duros y los interesantes.

-Vamos, Yami… Ayúdanos con el árbol…- Mimi tira del brazo de Yami para levantarle y éste está a punto de caerse, falta una semana para la Nochebuena y Yami, que se había criado en la Navidad Occidental, la más espiritual, tiene que estar todo el rato ayudando a sus amigos y explicándoles las costumbres Cristianas.

-Mira que sois pesados, ehh… ¿Por qué no me dejáis en paz? Ni siquiera creo en Dios, la Navidad no es más que otro día del año.- Yami ya había tenido que experimentar aquello por culpa de Tai y Kari, que se habían empeñado en celebrar las Navidades que habían pasado en Londres, de la forma más tradicional posible.

-Venga, no digas eso, anímate un poco.- Sora se acerca para ayudar a Mimi y entre las dos sólo consiguen tirar lo suficiente de Yami para que éste se caiga de la silla y se dé un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Au! Muchas gracias.- Yami se levanta frotándose la nuca y las mira derrotado. -Ya lo habeis conseguido, ¿qué queréis que haga?- Yami mira alrededor y ve a todos sus amigos haciendo algo, menos a Rika, que bastante tiene con ser la anfitriona involuntaria de la fiesta, y todo gracias a su madre y su abuela. Pese a todo, una ligera sonrisa se le dibuja en la cara al ver a Yami arrastrado por Sora y Mimi, es evidente que en el fondo le encanta tenerlos a todos allí.

-Venga, ayuda a Tai, Matt, T.K. y Ken a poner todos los árboles.- Sora y Mimi le sueltan y se marchan a otra habitación, donde seguramente están preparando más adornos.

-Alegra un poco esa cara Yami, que es Navidad.- Tai le da un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro al que Yami rsponde lanzándole un adorno sin mucha fuerza. -Así que quieres pelea, ¿ehh?- Tai sonríe maliciosamente mientras se acerca al jardín, que está cubierto de nieve. En un rápido movimiento, se agacha y recoge un montoncito de nieve que le lanza a Yami, pero éste lo esquiva.

-Deja de hacer el tonto anda. Ya eres muy mayor para estas cosas.- Yami intenta disuadir a su amigo de continuar la batalla pero una bola le impacta directamente en la cara. -Está bien, tú lo has querido.- Yami se lanza sobre Tai, que le esquiva sin dificultad y se ríe mientras el chico cae al suelo, aquello es lo que Yami quería desde el principio, sin darle tiempo a Tai a reaccionar, le lanza dos bolas de nieve, una la falla por poco y acaba dándole a Ken, la otra le da de lleno a Tai. -¡Ja!- El placer de la victoria dura poco porque Ken, decidido a vengarse, también entra en la batalla para ayudar a Tai. -Uff, por los pelos.- Yami esquiva una bola lanzada por Ken mientras Tai se prepara para aprovechar su ventaja.

-¡Toma esa!- El tiro de Tai es bueno, pero Yami lo esquiva trastabillando hacia atrás y se recupera enseguida.

-Que inmaduros sois.- Matt les mira con cara de incredulidad mientras los tres continúan la batalla de bolas de nieve, aunque no puede evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje en su cara.

De repente, tras esquivar un doble tiro de Ken y Tai, Yami se cae hacia atrás al resbalar y aterriza… en el estanque de agua helada.

El ruido de salpicadura y chapoteo hace que todos salgan a mirar que ha pasado y no solo eso, Rika comienza a partirse de risa mientras Yami sale, con dificultad y tiritando, del estanque.

-¡Yami! ¿Qué haces?- La pregunta de Kari apenas se entiende entre las risas, no solo de la propia Kari, sino de todo el grupo.

-Da~darme un ba~bañito. Está el a~agua un poco fr~fresquita, ¿sabes?- Yami les mira como esperando que alguien le ayude, pero todos están demasiado ocupados riéndose, incluso los digimons, incluso BlackGatomon, así que se queda allí un buen rato, esperando a que se les pase la risa a todos.

Por fin, Agumon y Guilmon hacen un fuego y Yami se apresura a intentar calentarse en él.

-No servirá de nada si sigues con la ropa empapada…- Tai le mira riéndose, insinuando algo evidente para todos.

-Pues mira, no tengo pensado desnudarme delante de todos.- Yami le contesta en tono sarcástico, ya sin tiritar. -Lo siento mucho.- Añade burlonamente.

-Uff, espera un momento anda.- Rika se mete en la casa todavía sonriendo y vuelve con un albornoz rosa algo pequeño. -Toma, es un albornoz viejo de mi madre, supongo que te servirá para un rato…- Rika habla entre risitas mientras los demás rompen a carcajadas de nuevo, aquello no puede estar pasando.

-Menudo detallazo, creo que prefiero mi ropa mojada.- Yami les mira imitando un gesto de rencor y guardando nota mental de todo, su venganza será terrible. Sin embargo, tiene que reconocer que aquello tiene gracia, pese a estar pasándole a él, y se ríe también con ganas.

**···**

Por fin ha llegado el 24 de Diciembre, Yami va camino de la casa de Rika junto a Tai y Kari, ya tiene planeada una venganza contra todos y había pensado ponerla en práctica esa misma noche, lo mejor de todo es que tan sólo necesita wasabi, un montón de wasabi.

Cuando llegan a la casa, Yami se dirige rápidamente a la cocina, donde ya estaban preparando la cena Davis y Mimi, ayudados por Ken, Yolei, Sora y Matt.

-Vengo a ayudaros chicos…- Yami les mira con una sonrisa que pretende ser totalmente inocente y Mimi le asigna la tarea prefecta.

-Qué bien, ¿por qué no haces tú el relleno de la tarta…?- Mimi le mira de hito en hito, en realidad no se esperaba aquel ofrecimiento, pero no va a rechazar la ayuda de Yami.

-Perfecto, me pongo manos a la obra.- Yami coge enseguida un montón de fresas y comienza a triturarlas en la batidora mientras bate unos huevos, tras un rato triturando las fresas, cuando están ya completamente deshechas, Yami las mezcla con los huevos, con mantequilla fundida y con azúcar, aquello se lo había visto hacer a la madre de Tai, y de momento le sale perfecto. Justo en este momento, antes de poner a calentar la mezcla para que espese, Yami añade un montón de crema de wasabi, de hecho vacía prácticamente el tubo que había comprado pues quiere asegurarse de que hace efecto. Aunque la mezcla queda un poco verdosa, Yami no cree que ninguno de los chicos se fije en ello mientras come, además, tampoco se nota tanto…

Así las cosas, cuando por fin llega el momento de la cena, Yami mira a todos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se sienta entre Kari y BlackGatomon, al que se acerca para susurrarle.

-No pruebes la tarta, en serio.- El susurro de Yami es apenas audible para BlackGatomon y Kari ni se entera.

Durante toda la cena, Yami come esperando el momento final, el momento en que, cuando todos esperasen llevarse algo dulce a la boca, se lleven un buen susto. Al fin, Mimi trae la tarta de la cocina y les sirve a todos un trozo.

Yami se les queda mirando, esperando, sin probar bocado, se fija en que el relleno de la tarta es ligeramente verdoso, algo que nadie más nota, y por fin llega el momento cuando, prácticamente al unísono, todos toman el primer bocado de la tarta. Al principio, todos miran con extrañeza a los demás y siguen comiendo, pero enseguida se detienen ante las carcajadas de Yami, unas carcajadas que no les da tiempo casi a oír porque enseguida se ponen todos a beber agua, desesperados y con cara de haberse quemado toda la boca.

-¡Jajajajaja…!- Yami no se puede contener y no deja de reírse mientras todos beben y le lanzan alguna que otra mirada furibunda. -¿Qué tal la crema de fresas? ¿Os ha gustado el toque de wasabi?- Yami sigue riéndose y pone encima de la mesa el tubo de wasabi que había vaciado para hacer la crema. Cuando por fin todos empiezan a calmarse un poco al pasárseles el ardor producido por el wasabi y comienzan a desfilar hacia el baño por culpa de haber bebido tanto, Yami pasa de carcajearse a reírse ligeramente cada vez que uno de sus amigos se levanta para hacer pis. Tras un buen rato, todo se calma y sus amigos vuelven a estar todos sentados con él.

-Muy gracioso, Yami.- Davis le mira bastante molesto.

-Menudo sentido del humor el tuyo.- Izzy también parece enfadado.

-Bah, el otro día bien que os reisteis mientras yo me moría de frío, dejad de quejaros.- Yami echa una ojeada a Rika, que parece estar reprimiendo una sonrisa. -Vamos… no me digáis que a ninguno le ha parecido una broma genial… Sois unos aguafiestas.- Yami les mira decepcionado pero enseguida se le pasa cuando los Dispositivos de todos comienzan a pitar. Yami, como si llevase esperando aquello desde hace mucho tiempo, coge su portátil y lo enciende a toda prisa para, sin mediar palabra, intentar contactar con Genai, cosa que esta vez, si consigue.

-¿Qué pasa?- El tono de Yami ha cambiado completamente, ha pasado de ser un tono de broma a ser un tono serio y preocupado, los demás también se preguntan lo mismo, pero Yami hace caso omiso de ellos, está completamente centrado en Genai.

-Yami, necesito a los chicos… es Demon… ha vuelto.- Sin ningún tipo de vacilación, Yami coloca el portátil encima de la mesa y se levanta.

-Venga, nos…- Yami recuerda que él ya no tiene Dispositivo. -Os vais al Mundo Digital, Genai os explicará la situación, esto es grave, muy grave.- Ante las palabras de Yami, algunos se quejan un poco, pero la mayoría, entre ellos Kari, T.K. o Tai, hacen caso casi al instante y se ponen frente al ordenador para viajar al Mundo Digital, Yami, por su parte, deja el portátil allí y coge la bici de Rika para marcharse a toda velocidad hacia Hikarigaoka. Una idea se le ha pasado por la cabeza y no va a dejar escapar la oportunidad.

**···**

Tras una larga pedalada en bici, Yami llega cansado pero esperanzado al mismo lugar en el que Demon había entrado al Mar Oscuro hace ya 8 años. El sitio está desierto, todo el mundo debe estar ya en su casa, celebrando la Navidad, cenando con su familia… Pero él no tiene tiempo para eso, porque, de hecho, toda su familia está luchando en esos momentos y ni siquiera sabe lo que les puede estar pasando en estos instantes.

(Aquí había un desequilibrio, aquí la separación entre los dos mundos era mucho más débil, da igual que BlackWarGreymon la haya arreglado, no es el Mundo Digital el lugar al que quiero ir, la conexión con el Mar Oscuro todavía debe estar ahí. Sólo necesito que la Oscuridad me guíe, ya lo ha hecho otras veces… Vamos…) Yami intenta concentrarse, pero no consigue nada.

-¡Maldita sea! Tengo que ir con ellos, tengo que ayudarles, Demon es responsabilidad mía, yo le dejé escapar dos veces, tengo que ser yo el que se enfrente a él.- BlackGatomon se acerca a Yami e intenta tranquilizarlo.

-Yami, no te desesperes…- El digimon le mira con gesto preocupado mientras Yami se arrodilla como si suplicase.

-Por favor, tienes que llevarme allí, ¡vamos! ¿Para qué me sirves?- Yami mira al cielo como si se comunicase con la mismísima Oscuridad, como si ésta pudiese oírle. -Sé que he renunciado a ti, sé que he dicho que ya no quería ser el Elegido de la Oscuridad nunca más, que no lo necesitaba, pero me equivocaba, sí lo necesito, necesito ayudar a mis amigos, necesito volver a ser yo mismo, necesito volver a sentirme como antes, necesito poder hacer las cosas que hacía antes…- Yami mira al vacío como esperando ver una puerta abrirse en la nada, pero eso no sucede. Y Yami se desespera más.

-Yami… no vas a conseguir nada así…- BlackGatomon le apoya una de sus manos en el hombro para intentar calmarle, pero Yami le aparta.

-¡No! ¡No puedo rendirme! Tengo que hacer algo, ¿para qué fui Elegido si no? Todo esto es… es…- Yami siente de repente las interferencias que había experimentado unos cuantos años antes, las interferencias que habían terminado por llevarlo al Mar Oscuro… Y desaparece.

Yami parpadea un instante y lo siguiente que ve es un Mar de Oscuridad frente a él, que se extiende hasta donde alcanza la vista, y en el agua, cerca de la orilla hay…

-No puede ser.- BlackGatomon parece incapaz de creerse lo que ve, pero Yami se acerca a la orilla con gesto anhelante.

Allí, bajo el agua, como clavado en la arena mojada, algo emite un suave brillo negro, un brillo atrayente, un brillo que invita a Yami a extender su mano y tocarlo, cogerlo… El contacto de aquella cosa le resulta familiar a Yami, aunque claro, él ya sabe lo que es, no puede ser otra cosa que un Dispositivo Digital, el suyo pero… Parece más grande, no se parece mucho al D3 al contacto, quizá… Yami aferra aquel Dispositivo y tira de él con fuerza para arrancarlo de la arena, en cuanto saca la mano del agua, se da cuenta de lo fría que realmente está, pero la sensación gélida dura muy poco tiempo porque el Dispositivo, un D-Power parecido al de Takato, por ejemplo, solo que es completamente negro, emite un calor que le calienta enseguida las manos, un calor muy familiar, es la calidez de la Oscuridad, la característica que es capaz de lo peor y de lo mejor, que tanto puede darle el poder para destruir el mundo como para salvarlo… Por fin Yami se siente completo de nuevo, y no solo está su nuevo Dispositivo, enganchado a la pequeña correa del D-Power, el Emblema de la Oscuridad cuelga oscilante mientras brilla débilmente.

Yami está sin palabras, por fin, tras 8 largos años, por fin lo ha recuperado, por fin vuelve a ser el Elegido de la Oscuridad, la sensación de estar rodeado de angustia nunca le había parecido tan maravillosa, por fin puede ayudar, y no solo eso, ahora tiene un D-Power, lo que probablemente quiere decir que…

-Veo que has vuelto por fin.- La potente voz de Dragomon resuena en toda la zona mientras Yami y BlackGatomon ven al Soberano del Mar Oscuro aparecer frente a ellos, primero como una enorme silueta cubierta por la niebla y después como el enorme monstruo marino que en realidad es.

-Tú nos traicionaste.- BlackGatomon se pone frente a Yami en posición defensiva como intentando proteger a su amigo. -No te acerques.-

-Qué equivocado estás BlackGatomon, puede que en un principio le diese mi apoyo a Demon, pero ha sido gracias a mí que no os ha atacado antes, yo le he mantenido aquí encerrado sin él saberlo, hasta que, claro, su dominio de la Oscuridad superó al mío.- Dragomon habla tranquilamente, sin hacer ningún ademán peligroso, pero Yami no tiene tiempo para explicaciones, las explicaciones debió dárselas en su momento, ahora no le sirven de nada.

-Mándanos al mundo Digital, yo puedo luchar contra Demon.- Yami habla en un tono que no admite réplica o discusión, no necesita oír nada más de Dragomon, tan solo quiere ayudar a sus amigos y cuanto antes lo haga, mejor.

-Oh, tranquilo, claro que iréis al Mundo Digital, sois los únicos que le podéis plantar cara, pero solo quiero advertirte antes de una cosa.- Yami le mira con cara de pocos amigos, hastiado por tener que perder el tiempo de semejante forma. -Se acerca el día en que deberás tomar una decisión que podría cambiar el mundo para siempre, Yami, tú y tus amigos os jugáis mucho en esta batalla contra Demon, ten mucho cuidado, no solo con el Rey Demonio, también tienes que tener cuidado con ellos.- Dragomon hace desaparecer al instante a un Yami que, pese a haber escuchado con atención las palabras de Dragomon, no les da ninguna importancia.

Cuando reaparece, Yami siente el viento golpearle la cara mientras que no nota ningún punto de apoyo bajo sus pies, él y BlackGatomon están en plena caída libre, pero Yami no se asusta, no puede permitirse el lujo de tener miedo, grita las palabras que antaño gritaba casi todos los días. -¡DigiHuevo Evolución!- Y, mientras caen, Yami nota como su digimon cambia y se queda flotando unos intantes en el aire antes de bajar a toda velocidad para recogerle, llegando así un poco antes de que Yami se estrelle contra el suelo. Esto sí que es genial, ya no recuerda la última vez que se había sentido así, Yami es incapaz de encontrar una sensación semejante, un grito de júbilo explota en su garganta mientras Garmmon retoma el vuelo alto y se queda parado unos instantes, sin saber adónde ir.

-Por allí.- Yami levanta una mano todavía temblorosa por la emoción y señala la misma dirección en la que los Elegidos aparecen en la pantalla de su D-Power. Garmmon bate las alas suavemente y comienza a volar a gran velocidad hacia donde Yami le acaba de señalar. El digimon también está pletórico de felicidad, poder ayudar de nuevo, pelear, sentir de nuevo la cercanía de Yami que se había ido apagando aquellos años… Garmmon lanza un rugido, como un trueno, mientras se aproxima cada vez más a su destino.

-Mírales, solo quedan en pie Omnimon, Imperialdramon y Gallantmon…- Desde la lejanía, Yami ve pequeñas figuras moverse a gran velocidad esquivando multitud de ataques propiciados por un ser enorme, al parecer, Demon ha vuelto a aumentar su tamaño para luchar, el resto de digimons están fuera de vista, probablemente derrotados ya por el gran poder de Demon. -Tenemos que darnos prisa.-

Garmmon acelera y, según se acerca más y más, la Oscuridad de la noche se hace cada vez más penetrante, más fría, más opresiva, ésta no es una noche normal y corriente, Demon ha hecho algo…

-Vamos, Garmmon…- Yami ve caer a Omnimon y, ahora que están más cerca, también ve a dos chicos correr hacia Agumon y Gabumon, Omnimon ya está fuera de combate.

-Venga…- Cade vez están más cerca, pero Demon parece haberse hartado de pelear, con una llamarada increíble, se deshace también de Imperialdramon que se divide en Leapmon y Chibomon mientras Ken y Davis corren hacia ellos. Solo Gallantmon aguanta ya, pero si Gallantmon recibe uno de esos ataques, Takato también…

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Yami toma aire y grita todo lo fuerte que puede. -¡Deeeemoooon!- Si grito es suficientemente potente para que Demon, y todos los amigos de Yami, giren la cabeza hacia Garmmon y él, todos excepto Gallantmon que aprovecha para conectar un duro golpe que desequilibra al Rey Demonio.

Sin embargo, la llegada de Yami parece haber animado a Demon, que agarra a Gallantmon con sus dos garras y lo lanza con fuerza hacia el suelo donde, tras impactar y dejar un pequeño cráter, se divide en Guilmon y Takato, ambos semiinconscientes.

Es ahora cuando, por fin, Garmmon aterriza frente a Demon.

* * *

-Sólo quedábamos Garmmon y yo, enfrente teníamos a Demon y vosotros estabais completamente derrotados, nuestra única esperanza era obrar un milagro, un milagro que no fue tal, pues ambos sabíamos, estábamos seguros, de que podíamos hacerlo.- Yami se queda en suspense, todavía con voz de enfado mientras mira a sus amigos y hace una pequeña pausa para ir al baño.


	19. 18: Azramon, el Ángel de la Muerte

**Capítulo 18: Azramon, el Ángel de la Muerte.**

-Bueno, ya he vuelto, creo que va siendo hora de que entremos en materia, pues los acontecimientos que os voy a contar ahora suponen la victoria de Demon, una victoria tácita y que ninguno de nosotros comprendió hasta que fue demasiado tarde, aquel día, perdimos la batalla y la guerra se nos puso muy cuesta arriba.- Yami les mira a todos en gesto de reproche y continúa su historia antes de que nadie pueda interrumpirle.

* * *

-Vaya, vaya, mi estimado Yami, el Elegido de la Oscuridad, tenía entendido que habías renunciado a tu poder. Me alegra ver que no es así.- Demon vuelve a su tamaño normal y se aproxima a Yami, pero Garmmon se interpone entre los dos con gesto amenazador.

-Y así era, pero uno no puede dejar de ser quien es, tú siempre serás la Ira y yo siempre seré la Oscuridad, la gente no cambia.- El odio y la rabia borbotean con fuerza dentro de Yami y éste nota cómo la sangre le hierve ante aquel ser al que tanto desprecia.

-¡Yami! ¡Ten cuidado es…!- Kari intenta advertirle pero Demon levanta una mano para hacerla callar.

-Nos conocemos perfectamente humana, al fin y al cabo, él será quién me ayude a despertar a mis hermanos y hermana.- Demon se deleita con la reacción de los Elegidos mientras Yami, en un grito muy semejante a un rugido, le pide a Garmmon que vuelva a ser BlackGatomon.

-Tus días acaban aquí y ahora, Demon.- Yami levanta su Emblema y su D-Power en el aire, al mismo tiempo que sus amigos exclaman asombrados al ver el nuevo Dispositivo del Elegido de la Oscuridad, BlackGatomon se eleva en el aire y comienza a cambiar, a estirarse, a estilizarse, las ropas de Myotismon comienzan a cubrir su cuerpo y sus rostro felino es sustituido por una tez pálida y oculta tras un antifaz rojo como la sangre.

-Es una pena que estés tan ansioso por morir, Yami, supongo que tendrás que sufrir la muerte de tu compañero… de nuevo.- Demon suelta una risotada maligna y Myotismon pasa al ataque.

-¡Corriente Sangrienta!- El acostumbrado látigo de sangre golpea a Demon que ni siquiera intenta esquivarlo, de todas maneras no sufre ni el más mínimo daño.

-Eres patético… ¡Garra Demoníaca!- Demon intenta golpear con su enorme garra a Myotismon, pero éste desaparece, con un revuelo de su capa, en una nube de murciélagos que comienzan a morder a Demon.

-No puedo perder Demon, no ahora…- Myotismon se eleva en el aire, extiende sus brazos. -¡Grito de Muerte!- Una sombra de Oscuridad concentrada sale despedida directamente hacia Demon, que la destruye con una perezosa sacudida de su brazo y se lanza contra Myotismon, que no hace nada por apartarse.

-¡Llama Infernal!- Demon concentra un fuego terrible en sus manos y le lanza una gran llamarada a Myotismon que levanta su capa con una mano y la usa a modo de escudo.

-¡Espejo Vampírico!- La llama de Demon choca contra la capa de Myotismon y se dispersa en la penetrante Oscuridad que rodea todo el campo de batalla, Demon parece ligeramente sorprendido y Myotismon aprovecha su guardia baja para preparar el siguiente ataque. Concentrando su poder en su mano derecha, crea una afilada lanza de sangre.

-¡Lanza Carmesí!- Myotismon arroja la lanza contra Demon y él mismo se apresura a levantar su brazo de forma amenazadora y se precipita contra su enemigo. -¡Empalamiento Sangriento!- Casi al mismo tiempo que su lanza de sangre, Myotismon atraviesa a Demon con su brazo y el Rey Demonio cae al suelo, aparentemente derrotado. Myotismon aterriza frente a Demon que parece terriblemente herido, pero que no se da por vencido e intenta levantarse.

-No puedes derrotarme… Soy el Rey Demonio de la Ira y tú… no eres más que un… una… mascota.- Demon habla entrecortadamente, está claro que no se esperaba este resultado, y Yami tampoco, no se puede creer que haya resultado tan fácil derrotar a un Rey Demonio, no puede ser tan fácil pero…

-Creíste que podrías derrotar al Elegido de la Oscuridad con Oscuridad… ¿No te das cuenta de que Yami y yo nos volvemos más poderosos en este ambiente? ¿No te das cuenta que esto nos ha dado fuerzas?- Myotismon habla con desprecio y odio, un reflejo de lo que él y Yami sienten hacia Demon.

-¿En serio crees… que puedes… derrotarme?- Demon comienza a levantarse, muy torpemente, y Myotismon apenas le da importancia. -A mí, que me nutro de la Ira, a mí, que he llegado a dominar la Oscuridad mejor que el propio Dragomon, a mí que represento uno de los Pecados Capitales, a mí que fui prácticamente un dios, a mí que dirijo las hordas del Infierno.- Demon consigue levantarse completamente y la Oscuridad comienza a concentrarse en él. -¡No sois nada! ¡No sois más que insectos para mí!- Demon emite un rugido atronador, un rugido terrible, un rugido que pone en alerta a Myotismon y que eriza los nervios de Yami y sus amigos. -¡Muere!- En armonía con este terrible grito, Demon comienza a golpear sin descanso a Myotismon con sus garras, cada golpe parece más fuerte que el anterior, cada golpe va cargado de una Ira extrema, una Ira que poco a poco mina las fuerzas del amigo de Yami, una Ira desmedida y terrible que incluso Yami siente fluir a través de la densa Oscuridad que les rodea.

-¡Myotismon!- Yami sabe que su amigo no podrá aguantar mucho más, sabe que, de seguir así, Demon vencerá. Mira a sus amigos en busca de ayuda, pero ninguno de ellos parece preparado para ayudarle, todos parecen estar hechos polvo, y es entonces, cuando Yami gira la cabeza para mirar a su amigo, cuando Demon conecta un golpe terrible por fin.

-¡Puño Martillo!- El golpe de Demon manda a Myotismon varios metros hacia atrás y cae de espaldas, aparentemente inconsciente. Demon carga dos esferas de pura energía oscura en sus garras y apunta hacia Myotismon. Yami corre hacia Demon, no sabe muy bien lo que hace, pero sabe que tiene que hacer algo, que debe ayudar a su compañero, no puede permitir que le vuelva a pasar lo mismo que con MaloMyotismon, esta vez será él quien acuda en su auxilio.

-¡Fulgor de Caos!- Yami se abalanza sobre Demon mientras la energía parece hacer explosión. Demon, al quedar desequilibrado por la intervención de Yami, dispara su ráfaga de energía oscura desviada y ésta no da a Myotismon. -¡Maldito seas!- Demon se quita de encima a Yami de un brutal empujón que manda al joven directamente contra el suelo de nuevo. -¡Morirás tú primero!- Demon se acerca, y Yami mira alrededor, buscando algún clavo ardiendo al que agarrarse, Myotismon sigue tendido en el suelo, intentando arrastrase hacia Yami para ayudarle, ninguno de sus amigos parece reaccionar ante lo que parece ser el fin para Yami.

-¡Puño Martillo!- Demon golpea con fuerza el pecho de Yami y éste nota como varias costillas se le rompen, la respiración se le corta y comienza a notar un punzante dolor en los pulmones y el cerebro, la falta de oxígeno empieza inmediatamente a hacer estragos y, mientras Yami lucha en vano para intentar respirar, Demon vuelve a arremeter contra él.

-Vas a sufrir, Kurayami Kimura. ¡Garra Demoníaca!- Yami intenta esquivar el zarpazo de Demon, pero lo único que consigue es recibirlo en el brazo, ahora nota cómo la sangre empieza a correr por su brazo y su vista comienza a nublarse.

(Éste es el fin, no hay esperanza, cuando ha llegado el momento de la verdad, nadie ha podido ayudarme, ¿podido? No, sí que han podido pero…) Yami intenta no pensar en sus amigos, intenta no culparles de su situación, intenta no enfadarse, se dice a sí mismo que en realidad lo prefiere así, que no desea que ninguno se sacrifique por él. (Maldito Demon, estábamos tan cerca, tan sólo teníamos que haberle rematado, tan sólo un golpe más y le hubiésemos destruido.)

-¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo? Que tus amigos van a ver cómo mueres y se culparán el resto de sus vidas, porque tuvieron demasiado miedo para ayudarte.- Demon ríe socarronamente, ha dejado de atacar a Yami, ahora solo contempla cómo el chico muere lentamente.

(¿Miedo? Si, tienen miedo, yo sé lo que es eso, sé lo que es sentir el miedo de la muerte echándote el aliento en la nuca… Ahora mismo lo siento, tengo miedo pero… el dolor es insufrible, quiero que acabe, quiero que cese de una vez.) Yami levanta la cabeza y mira a un Demon borroso para él, un Demon al que parece mirar a través de un cristal muy empañado.

-¿No vas a suplicar que acabe con tu dolor?- Yami escucha el tono burlón de Demon, y la Ira comienza a acompañar al miedo en su cabeza.

(Quiero que acabe, pero no puedo dejarlo así, tengo que, tengo que luchar…) Yami comienza a respirar entrecortadamente, agónicamente, cada inhalación es como una puñalada en el pecho, cada simple movimiento es como un martillazo en su cabeza. -Te… te…- La voz de Yami es apenas audible.

-¿Qué dices? No puedo oírte.- Demon vuelve a reír socarronamente mientras Yami sigue agonizando para intentar hablar pero cierra los ojos y su cabeza cae contra el suelo, desmayado o muerto, Yami ya no se mueve.

-¡Te mataré!- Las palabras no salen de los labios de Yami, es Myotismon el que habla, ha conseguido ponerse en pie y mira a Demon con un profundo gesto de odio. -¡No importa lo que hagas, te mataré y disfrutaré cada segundo de ello! ¡Pagarás por lo que le has hecho a Yami!- Myotismon camina ante las miradas de todos, muchos de los Elegidos lloran, algunos se tapan la cara como si pudiesen anular todo lo que está pasando solo con no verlo. Myotismon mira con reproche a todos aquellos que se hacían llamar amigos, en el momento de la verdad, ninguno ha hecho nada, ellos no son mejores que Demon. De nada sirve llorar ahora.

-Estás medio muerto, no me será difícil librarme de ti.- Demon deja a Yami, pensando que está muerto, y se aproxima a Myotismon.

-No lo entiendes, yo moriré, pero volveré, volveré una y otra vez hasta que consiga matarte, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, si es necesario, destruiré a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino, arrasaré cualquier lugar en el que intentes esconderte, me da igual lo que le pase a este mundo o al otro. No pararé hasta que no haya extinguido tu vida con mis propias manos.- La rabia de Myotismon no conoce límites, ni siquiera Demon había visto nada semejante excepto, quizá, la última vez que se había enfrentado a los primeros Elegidos.

-Tu Ira es maravillosa, el dolor es la mejor fuente de todas, genera una Ira especial, incomparable al resto. Me encanta.- Demon habla con tono burlón mientras golpea a Myotismon y lo lanza contra el cuerpo inmóvil de Yami. El digimon vuelve a su cuerpo maduro, pero no se rinde, parece inmune al dolor, nada puede disuadirle, nada le detendrá, BlackGatomon se levanta y mira desafiante a Demon.

-¡Te he dicho que no descansaré hasta matarte!- BlackGatomon camina hasta Demon y se lanza contra él para propinarle uno de sus zarpazos. Pero Demon agita su brazo en gesto de desprecio y el compañero de Yami cae de nuevo al suelo, junto a su amigo, el propio Yami.

(¿Dónde estoy? ¿He muerto? ¿Por qué sigo teniendo miedo? ¿De dónde procede esta rabia? ¿Y el dolor? Si estoy muerto… ¿Por qué no desaparecen todas estas sensaciones?)

-¿Por qué…?- Una voz desconocida le habla a Yami al oído, le pide que abra los ojos, pero ya los tiene abiertos, y no ve más que Oscuridad, una negrura sin fin.

(¿Quién habla? ¿Qué es toda esta tristeza?)

-Es por la Oscuridad, la Oscuridad…- Otra voz diferente, una voz de chico.

(Decidme quiénes sois… ¿Dónde estais?)

-Yami… ¿Por qué has tenido que hacerlo…?- Ahora habla una chica, pero Yami sigue sin saber quién es toda esta gente.

(¡Socorro! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Necesito ayuda!) Yami intenta correr en vano, nada cambia a su alrededor por mucho que corra o camine, nada parece moverse. Las voces se intensifican, Yami no es capaz de identificar ninguna y está totalmente perdido, las voces parecen de reproche, parecen de arrepentimiento o incluso de miedo y enfado, pero ¿quién habla?

-Yami…- Por fin, Yami oye una voz que no suena temerosa, ni enfadada, es más bien un canto triste, un grito desesperado.

-Lucharé hasta el final, lo haré por ti.- Es la voz de BlackGatomon, el compañero que nunca lo había abandonado, el digimon que siempre había estado a su lado, el fiel amigo que jamás le traicionaría.

(¡BlackGatomon! Ayúdame…) Yami se siente caer en la más absoluta desesperación, si aquel es BlackGatomon, el resto debían ser sus amigos, pero sus palabras, aunque tenían un ligero toque triste, parecían más de reproche. (¿Cómo pueden reprocharme nada? ¿Qué he hecho?)

-Ten mucho cuidado, no solo con el Rey Demonio, también tienes que tener cuidado con ellos.- Una voz profunda resuena en la cabeza de Yami, es como un recuerdo, pero también parece pertenecer a alguien que esté a su lado.

(¿Por qué tengo que tener cuidado con mis amigos? ¿Acaso he hecho algo para ponerlos en mi contra?) Yami está cada vez más confuso, sigue mirando alrededor, buscando respuestas a unas preguntas que jamás ha formulado, que tan solo existen en su mente.

-Yami, da igual lo que me pase, vengaré tu muerte…- BlackGatomon parece estar sufriendo, pero Yami no está muerto, lo sabe, todavía siente dolor, todavía lo atenaza el miedo y la desesperación, todavía siente su sangre hervir a causa de la Ira contra Demon…

-¡No he muerto!- Yami profiere un grito de rabia, un grito que no tiene lugar solo en su cabeza, un grito ahogado que resuena en los oídos de Demon, BlackGatomon y todos los demás. -No… he… muerto…- Yami usa su brazo intacto, el izquierdo, para intentar levantarse, el dolor es terrible, tal es su sufrimiento que, pese a no estar muerto, lo preferiría. Pero algo ayuda a Yami, algo le empuja a moverse, algo le motiva, algo le da fuerzas. No son sus amigos, no es BlackGatomon, es la Oscuridad, y no es la Oscuridad más benévola. Lo que da fuerzas a Yami es su desesperación, su rabia, su odio, su tristeza, su soledad, pues en el fondo está solo, siempre lo ha estado, eso nunca cambiará, en el fondo, sigue siendo un niño triste de seis años, en el fondo, es incapaz de librarse del odio y la rabia que incluso sus mejores amigos le producen con sus actos, la desesperación, esa vieja amiga, no es más que el producto de todas las desgracias conjuntas que están teniendo lugar. Yami se pone en pie, se mira el brazo y ve que pierde mucha sangre y que lo tiene roto, se mira el resto del cuerpo y lo ve lleno de cortes y arañazos, no sabe cómo se ha hecho todo esto, pero no le importa, porque ni todo el dolor físico del mundo puede superar el dolor emocional que experimenta en estos momentos.

-¡Sigues vivo!- Demon parece sorprendido e incluso una nota de miedo tiñe su voz, es evidente que ver a Yami, capaz incluso de hablar y levantarse, es algo que no creía posible.

-No, ya no estoy vivo, lo has conseguido… tú has ganado… tenías razón…- Yami habla entrecortadamente, y una sonrisa maligna se dibuja en el rostro de Demon. -No necesito saber qué pasó con los primeros Elegidos para saber por qué os ayudo mi predecesor.- La mente de Yami, carburada con toda aquella Oscuridad que les rodea, funciona a toda máquina. -Yo, al igual que él, soy la Oscuridad. Yo, al igual que él, reniego de todo. Yo, al igual que él, he abrazado la muerte, estoy listo para el fin.- La voz de Yami se torna firme, incluso se hace más grave. -Sólo quiero decir una última cosa.- Todos miran a Yami estupefactos, aquella muestra de fortaleza les ha dejado sin palabras. -Gracias, BlackGatomon, por estar siempre a mi lado, creo que es hora de que yo luche por ti.- La sangre palpita en todas y cada una de las venas de Yami, su corazón late desbocado, intentando prolongar su vida el máximo posible. El chico coge su D-Power, lo pone frente a su rostro y lo ve brillar, pero el brillo es intermitente, es palpitante, y sigue el ritmo de su propio corazón.

(Maldito Dragomon, tenías razón…) Yami ya no huye de todo el Mal que le aborda, ya no intenta apartar los sentimientos y pensamientos terribles, que los demás calificarían de malvados, de su mente, en su lugar los acoge, se hace fuerte con ellos, nota cómo la Oscuridad le fortalece, nota como BlackGatomon, que sigue a su lado, le apoya, y no necesita nada más, lo sabe. Yami lanza un suspiro triste y mira a su compañero, piensa en todo lo que les une, en todos los paralelismos que existen entre ellos, aunque él sea un humano y BlackGatomon un digimon, no hay tanta diferencia entre ambos, los dos sienten lo mismo, los dos sufren lo mismo, los dos piensan de forma parecida, las cosas que les unen son mucho más importantes que una simple distinción entre humanos y digimons. Yami se da cuenta de que, si de verdad la gente busca a su alma gemela, él la había encontrado con 10 años, en el Mar Oscuro, y ése es BlackGatomon.

El Emblema de la Oscuridad también brilla, y Yami decide colgárselo al cuello de nuevo, para notar el contacto de la negra tablilla sobre su corazón, un contacto cálido que le llena los sentidos, por fin está preparado, por fin entiende qué hacer, por fin sabe cómo doblegar a la Oscuridad, Demon no tiene nada que hacer.

Yami se rinde por fin y nota cómo todo su cuerpo, su ser, su identidad, se desintegran, nota cómo los miles de millones de bits que forman todo su ser se arremolinan en el aire, en la Oscuridad, nota cómo se funde con ésta y nota cómo a su compañero le pasa lo mismo oye en la lejanía unos gritos ahogados, oye a su querido amigo, preparándose para lo que está a punto de llegar.

-¡BlackGatomon UltraDigievoluciona en…!- Los datos de Yami se arremolinan con los de BlackGatomon, se comienzan a unir, a fundir en armonía mientras la Oscuridad que les rodea abandona a Demon y se concentra en torno a ellos. De los datos conjuntos del Digimon y el Humano, comienza a nacer una nueva forma, un nuevo ser, un nuevo ente al que se podría llamar digimon, pero que no es tal cosa, un nuevo ser que tampoco es humano, pues es una mezcla de ambos. La figura, cada vez más definida, es completamente negra y da la impresión de absorber toda la luz de sus alrededores, da la impresión de que ni la más tenue de las luces puede escapar a su terrible Oscuridad. Cuando la figura toma cuerpo y comienza a solidificarse, Demon y los demás Elegidos contemplan con asombro como Yami y BlackGatomon se han convertido en un ser terrible, embutido completamente en una resplandeciente armadura negra cuyo brillo asemeja el de los tristes ojos de los dos amigos que se acaban de unir. El digimon gira su cabeza y mira a sus amigos a través de un yelmo que le cubre toda la cabeza y toda la cara, dejando sólo ver una cruz blanca como la nieve donde debería estar su cara. Aunque en un principio la armadura les había parecido totalmente negra, Kari y los demás se fijan en que está llena de pequeños detalles de un color blanco perlado, así, se fijan en que el símbolo de la media luna, el Emblema de la Oscuridad, brilla en el pecho del digimon de forma tétrica y espeluznante. Tras una inspección más detallada, todos se fijan en varios detalles, a la espalda, una vara completamente negra de un material desconocido se mantiene sujeta sin ningún tipo de soporte o agarre, de forma fantasmagórica, los pies del nuevo digimon no tocan el suelo, en su lugar, flotan a unos pocos centímetros como si el suelo estuviese pensado para otro tipo de criaturas mucho más insignificantes. Por último, cinco pares de alas crecen en la espalda del nuevo ser, diez alas de plumas negras que le dan aspecto de ser un ángel caído, diez alas que no necesitan batir para que su dueño pueda volar.

-¿Quién eres?- La voz de Demon suena aparentemente segura, pero Yami y BlackGatomon se dan cuenta enseguida de que el miedo la invade, sienten ese miedo en Demon y en los demás, pues los Elegidos también tienen miedo, un miedo tan evidente para los dos que el nuevo ser que forman no necesita siquiera oirles hablar o mirarles para poder palparlo.

-¿Quién soy? No tengo nombre, nadie que me haya visto ha sobrevivido jamás, pues yo soy el fin, soy la perdición, soy un ángel y un demonio al mismo tiempo… Sin embargo, supongo que podrías llamarme Azramon si así lo deseas, piensa en mí como el Ángel de la Muerte y el Miedo, pues eso es lo que soy.- Las palabras de Azramon suenan inesperadas incluso para Yami y BlackGatomon que parecen hablar de forma inconsciente y como si otra voluntad guiase su cuerpo. -Soy tu mayor miedo, soy aquello que odias y no sabes por qué, soy el ser cuya mera existencia turba la del resto de vidas.- La voz es fría, gélida, de ultratumba, pero Azramon no es un ser de ultratumba. Mientras habla, el digimon Oscuro se lleva la mano a la espalda y agarra su vara completamente negra como la más cerrada noche. Con un movimiento sutil y suave, de un extremo surje una hoja metálica, brillante, curvada y enorme, la vara no era tal cosa, es en realidad una guadaña.

-No… esto no…- Demon se queda sin palabras, el anterior Elegido de la Oscuridad no había hecho tal cosa, cuando se rindiese se suponía que debía ayudarles, no convertirse en la Muerte hecha Digimon.

-Tú dominas la Ira Demon, pero yo domino algo mucho más poderoso que eso, yo domino algo mucho más poderoso que cualquier Pecado o Virtud, mi poder es el del Miedo y no existe ningún ser viviente que sea inmune al efecto de mi poder. Incluso un Rey Demonio como tú palidece ante mi poder, incluso los amigos más queridos por el Elegido de la Oscuridad le temen ahora, ¿ves ahora hasta dónde llega mi poder?- Azramon apoya su guadaña contra el suelo y continúa hablando, esta vez movido por la voluntad de Yami. -Dijiste que debía desatar el poder de la Oscuridad, dijiste que no debía intentar controlarlo, como ves, he hecho lo que me has pedido, pero ahora soy más poderoso que tú y no tengo por qué obedecerte.- Con un rápido movimiento, Azramon desaparece junto a su guadaña y Demon se queda perplejo, paralizado por el terror, mirando el lugar en el que su enemigo había estado hasta un instante antes. Grave error.

-¡Segadora de Almas!- Azramon embiste a Demon con la guadaña en alto y, con un rápido y seco balanceo, intenta partir por la mitad al Rey Demonio, pero éste sigue siendo muy rápido y, tras unos primeros momentos de duda y miedo, parece haber recuperado la compostura.

-Eres un ser increíble, eres mucho mejor que tu antecesor, jamás había visto semejante demostración de poder, has pasado de agonizar, de estar al borde de la muerte, a convertirte en la propia Muerte. Ciertamente, has dominado el verdadero poder de la Oscuridad.- Demon mira con interés a Azramon, que permanece quieto, pensando su siguiente ataque.

-Te equivocas, yo no he dominado la Oscuridad, no lo necesito, porque yo **soy** la Oscuridad.- Azramon vuelve a desaparecer, ésta vez Demon está más preparado y adopta una posición de alerta.

-¡Lamento de Ultratumba!- El grito de Azramon parece proceder de todas partes y ninguna, al instante, la Oscuridad que rodea a Demon y los Elegidos comienza a emitir un murmullo constante que empieza siendo apenas audible y que se transforma poco a poco en un lamento que, pese a continuar siendo apenas un susurro, perfora los tímpanos de todos los que lo oyen, aquel lamento no es otra cosa que el propio dolor que Yami había sentido durante tanto tiempo, no es otro que el reflejo de todo su sufrimiento. Y Kari, que de todos los Elegidos parece la más afectada, comienza a gritar de puro pánico.

Azramon vuelve a aparecer enfrente de Demon que intenta concentrarse sin mucho éxito y se aproxima con parsimonia. -Sentid mi dolor, pues esto es culpa vuestra, toda la amargura que alguna vez me hayáis producido os golpea ahora a vosotros.- Azramon mira a sus amigos y se dirige ahora hacia ellos. -Esto es lo que he tenido que sentir yo, esto es lo que vosotros me habéis hecho.- Yami, a través de los ojos de Azramon, mira con desprecio a sus amigos, un desprecio que ellos mismos habían dirigido hacia él en otras ocasiones, un desprecio que lo llevó al borde de la desesperación en otras ocasiones. Pero el chico no disfruta, no se siente complacido al hacerles sufrir, no encuentra placer en aquello porque todavía les quiere… El canto cesa y sus amigos comienzan a recuperar la compostura poco a poco, sin embargo, Demon continúa sufriendo los efectos del terrible poder que ahora poseen Yami y BlackGatomon.

Pese a todo, y mientras Azramon continúa mirando a sus amigos, cuyos ojos le miran llenos de miedo y recelo, Demon se sobrepone poco a poco y consigue lanzar su ataque.

-¡Llama Infernal!- Azramon, sin tiempo a reaccionar para protegerse, tiene que decidir en una décima de segundo si quedarse y recibir el ataque o esquivarlo y que sean los demás Elegidos quienes sufran el poder de Demon, la decisión es obvia. Azramon extiende los brazos lo más que puede para intentar abarcar lo más posible y nota el calor de las llamas de Demon golpeándole la espalda, la sensación es insoportable, terriblemente dolorosa y, aunque su armadura, hecha de Cromo Digizoid, es indestructible, Yami y BlackGatomon notan cómo su cuerpo está a punto de arder bajo el calor del fuego. Y aún así, ninguno de sus amigos mueve un dedo para ayudarles, Azramon está arriesgando su propia integridad física por ellos pero ninguno se mueve, y eso que algunos de los digimons como Patamon, Gatomon o Biyomon, ya están recuperados o, al menos, en condiciones de luchar. Yami intenta pensar algo y una idea se le viene a la cabeza. Como si ya supiese lo que tiene que hacer, Azramon echa mano otra vez de su guadaña, concentrándose como si intentaran cambiar su forma con el poder de su mente, Yami y BlackGatomon tiran un poco de cada extremo y la vara se parte en dos trozos perfectamente iguales, ante la estupefacción de sus amigos, Azramon agita los trozos ligeramente y en sus extremos aparecen sendas hojas curvadas, ahora Azramon tiene dos pequeñas hoces en lugar de una guadaña grande. Azramon arroja una de las hoces con fuerza y ésta hace una curva en el aire para dirigirse directamente a Demon que, al esquivarla, cesa su ataque, pero Azramon ya había previsto esto y se lanza hacia su enemigo con la otra hoz en alto.

-¡Hoz Letal!- Azramon clava su hoz directamente en el pecho de Demon que cae al suelo aullando de dolor. La otra hoz vuelve mansamente a las manos de Azramon y éste se queda mirando con desprecio a Demon.

-Ni siquiera con tus artimañas podrás vencerme.- Yami y BlackGatomon hablan al unísono mientras Demon les contempla desde el suelo y comienza a carcajearse.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta de que ya he vencido?- Las palabras de Demon golpean los sentidos de Azramon, que se queda paralizado por la sorpresa. Demon aprovecha para levantarse y continúa disertando. -¿Acaso tu nuevo poder te ciega tanto que no eres capaz de ver lo evidente?- Demon le da la espalda a Azramon, consciente de que ahora no puede ganarle en un combate directo, pero ni Yami ni BlackGatomon intentan reaccionar ante la huida de Demon. Los dos se quedan pensativos, sopesando las palabras del Rey Demonio e intentando descifrar su significado. Aquello no tiene ningún sentido. Demon continúa alejándose a la vez que se carcajea y, finalmente, desaparece entre las sombras justo en el momento en el que la noche se retira y da paso al día en el Mundo Digital. A la luz del día, la Oscuridad comienza a desvanecerse y la armadura de Azramon comienza a despedir destellos al reflejar la luz del sol, el digimon se gira y observa a sus amigos, a su novia, a los digimons… Ninguno parece capaz de dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Qué os pasa?- La pregunta no tiene mucho sentido porque Yami ya sabe lo que les pasa, desde que se transformase en Azramon no ha dejado de sentir todos esos sentimientos negativos, deprimentes, que sus amigos, tanto humanos como digimons, sienten hacia él. Aunque el miedo es el principal, tras el Lamento de Ultratumba, el enfado y el resentimiento se han intensificado. -¿No vais a contestarme?- Azramon espera un rato pero todos permanecen en silencio evitando mirarle. -Genial, ahora sé a qué se refería Demon, sí que ha ganado.- Yami y BlackGatomon comienzan a notar algo raro y, de repente, se separan y vuelven a ser ellos mismos, la sensación es lo suficientemente agónica como para que Yami, por unos instantes, no se dé cuenta de que sigue gravemente herido. No se da cuenta hasta que cae al suelo agotado por la pelea y la pérdida de sangre, todo le da vueltas, pero rechaza la primera mano que acude a socorrerle: la de Kari. Yami la aparta de un manotazo y la mira enfadado.

-No necesito tu ayuda, no necesito la ayuda de ninguno de vosotros.- Yami está enfadado, muy enfadado y muy indignado, en lugar de dirigirle la mirada a su novia, se la dirige a BlackGatomon. -Ayúdame, por favor.- Cuando habla con su compañero, lo hace con una voz más suave y amable. BlackGatomon se acerca y le ayuda a levantarse a la vez que le susurra algo al oído.

-Oye Yami…- El susurro del digimon lo corta Yami con un gesto brusco que solo hace que le dé un pinchazo terrible en el pecho.

-Cállate, no necesito oírlo. Nos vamos.- Yami, usando su D-Power, abre una puerta al Mundo Real, tras dudar un instante si volver a mirar a los demás Elegidos y decidir que no está por la labor, se marcha.

* * *

-Y así fue como Demon, pese a ser claramente superado por mi y BlackGatomon, consiguió derrotarnos a todos, pues había conseguido que todos nos dividiéramos otra vez, seguramente no lo sabréis, pero en ese momento se rompieron algunos sellos más, el de la Amistad, el de la Inocencia y el de la Honestidad, habían quedado liberados los Demonios de la Envidia, la Avaricia y la Pereza, Leviamon, Belphemon, que aún permanecía dormido, y Barbamon, que pronto se reuniría con Demon. Además, los sellos restantes, Amor y Conocimiento estaban ya tan débiles que era solo cuestión de tiempo que se rompieran por sí solos. De un plumazo, tres Reyes Demonio habían sido liberados, Demon no tardaría en encontrar la forma de despertar a Belphemon y, en cuanto se les uniesen Lilithmon y Beelzemon, Lucemon volvería de su letargo y comandaría a los otros seis hacia la conquista del Mundo Digital, las cosas pintaban francamente mal. Como curiosidad deciros que, de todos los que estabais allí, los más nuevos fuisteis los que menos sufristeis por el Lamento de Ultratumba.- Yami les mira a todos intentando morderse la lengua, había dicho que hablaría claro, pero eso no ocurriría hasta dentro de una buena temporada, cuando todos volviesen a estar unidos.

-Vamos, no te contengas, dinos lo que te callaste en ese momento…- Kari le da un codazo para que hable y él la mira un poco enfadado.

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres que os diga que fuisteis unos malditos desagradecidos y unos imbéciles?- Yami se fija en que ninguno se ofende, más bien al contrario, parecen complacidos porque Yami se desahogue un poco. -Si, si, haced como que os encanta, yo me estaba muriendo y ninguno movió un dedo para ayudarme, ninguno. Ni os imagináis lo cabreado que estaba entonces, si alguna vez estuve cerca de odiaros fue aquella, vuestra maldita pasividad me hubiera costado la vida de no ser por la digievolución casi milagrosa de BlackGatomon. No, ¿sabéis qué? Sí que os llegué a odiar, lo que me hicisteis tardé en olvidarlo… es más, luego, si cabe, la cosa se agravó bastante.-

* * *

Han pasado tres meses desde que Demon casi matase a Yami, ahora el chico está tumbado en su cama del hospital, esperando a que le den el alta tras tres meses en observación, los médicos han tenido serios problemas para cerrarle las heridas del brazo y para soldarle los huesos, es evidente que el poder de Demon ha tenido algo que ver pero, claro está, Yami no les contó nada a los médicos, simplemente les coló una historia sobre un accidente que no era muy creíble pero que le había sacado del apuro.

BlackGatomon está sentado en la cama junto a Yami, los dos han tenido tiempo para pensar largo y tendido ya que Yami no ha tenido ninguna visita en los tres meses, ninguna, algo que le ha puesto aún más furioso.

-Yami, ¿no les vas a llamar siquiera?- BlackGatomon ha intentado hacer que el chico contactara con sus amigos, que les llamara, que hiciese algo, pero él solo se ha limitado a gruñir cada vez que salía el tema, hasta que hoy, con la perspectiva del alta, decide hablar de ello.

-No tengo nada que decirles… Tres meses, BlackGatomon, tres meses. Nada justifica esto. Por mi parte se acabó, no quiero saber nada más de ellos.- Decir esto en voz alta le resulta terriblemente doloroso a Yami pero, no sabe por qué, desde que se convirtiese en Azramon ha aprendido a sobrellevar mejor el dolor, de cualquier tipo.

-Estás siendo un poco drástico, ¿no?- BlackGatomon intenta hacerle cambiar de parecer pero Yami se gira bruscamente en la cama para darle la espalda.

-No empieces otra vez, Demon casi me mata y ninguno se atrevió a ayudarme, es la última vez que me juego el pellejo por ellos, si sólo me quieren como escudo, por mí se pueden ir a paseo.-

-¿Y qué hay de Ka…?-

-No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre, sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de ella, no hace falta que te lo diga.- Yami corta rápidamente a BlackGatomon antes de que termine de decir "Kari", si con los demás está enfadado, no hay ninguna palabra que describa lo que siente ahora mismo hacia Kari, que ella, ella, le hubiese hecho aquello después de todos los momentos juntos, después de todo lo que habían pasado, después de todo lo que había confiado en la chica… -Antes de conocerles me las apañaba perfectamente y así seguirá siendo.-

-¿Vamos a luchar contra los Reyes Demonio?- BlackGatomon también se huele la respuesta a esta pregunta.

-¿Luchar? ¿Para qué? Los Elegidos me temen, las Bestias Sagradas me odian, el Mundo Digital está para el arrastre… Paso de morir por algo así, Demon tenía más razón de la que él se creía, ha ganado. Y ni siquiera ha necesitado reunir a todos los Reyes Demonio, él solito se ha bastado para hacerme ver que no merece la pena que luche por una causa perdida y por unos seres que me odian y desconfían de mí.- Yami hace una pausa y mira fijamente por la ventana. -Me iré al Mar Oscuro, no tengo nada en el Mundo Real que me ate, viviré en la Oscuridad, sin interferir en nada, acostumbrándome a ella y aprendiendo a dominarla sin necesidad de estar en una situación crítica, eso es lo que voy a hacer.- Un doctor entra en la habitación y le da a Yami los papeles del alta para que los firme, éste, que ya estaba preparado para marcharse, se levanta de la cama ya vestido, se calza y se va con BlackGatomon en brazos y con el portátil a la espalda.

En cuanto sale del hospital, Yami se dirige a un callejón aparentemente desierto, saca su D-Power y, con asombrosa facilidad, abre una puerta al Mar Oscuro, duda un instante antes de cruzarla pero lo hace con paso seguro.

**···**

En otro lugar, concretamente la casa de Rika, la chica está reunida con Takato, Henry, Ryo y Jen.

-¿A vosotros qué os parece?- La chica les pide su opinión acerca de lo que han estado hablando: Yami.

-Siempre estás con lo mismo Rika, ya viste cómo se despidió de nosotros, no creo que quiera volver a vernos…- Ryo la mira con aire distraído y los demás asienten a su pesar.

-No teneis ni idea de cómo se siente, pues claro que quiere vernos, claro que quiere que estemos con él, pero no va a dar el primer paso, hoy sale del hospital, había pensado en…-

-Espera, espera… ¿Cómo sabes lo que él siente? ¿Y cómo sabes que hoy sale del hospital?- Henry parece intrigado por la información que maneja su amiga y sospecha que ha tenido algún contacto con Yami.

-Primero, sé cómo se siente porque es igual que yo, ¿es que no lo veis? Yo también haría lo mismo, los dos somos demasiado orgullosos. Y segundo, lo sé porque… le pedí a Yamaki que me mantuviera al tanto, ya sabéis que tiene acceso a todas las bases de datos del gobierno y…- Rika les mira un tanto avergonzada pero enseguida se repone. -El caso es que si queremos ir a verle, tendremos que hacerlo antes de que haga alguna locura.-

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Apenas siete meses desde que le conoces y ya pareces muy unida a él… ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con nuestra amiga?- Takato bromea pero Rika le mira con el ceño fruncido y enseguida se calla.

-Es que… él… bueno, es igual, tenemos que hablar con los demás.- Rika rehuye la mirada de sus amigos y se pone en pie. -Vámonos.-

* * *

Yami suspira un tanto cansado después del relato, esta sesión ha sido particularmente larga y ya ha anochecido hace unas horas. -No quiero ni pensar qué hubiese pasado de no ser por Rika, tengo entendido que ella os dio a todos el empujoncito necesario para que me buscaseis.- Yami mira a su amiga con gesto agradecido y ella le devuelve una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo preguntaros una cosilla?- Sora mira primero a Yami y luego a Rika.

-Ya lo has preguntado.- Yami finje una tono serio pero sonríe enseguida. -Dispara.-

-Bueno… La pregunta es más bien para Rika… ¿Te gustaba Yami? Ya sabes a qué me refiero…- Sora le echa una mirada de disculpa a Kari antes de volver su mirada hacia Rika.

-Uhmm… no sé, bueno, gustarme sí que me gustaba, y me gusta, como amigo quiero decir, pero si te refieres a si estaba enamorada de él… Depende de cómo lo mires…- Rika se fija en que Sora le dirige una mirada apremiante y un tanto anhelante. -Creo que, para mí, Yami no era un amigo más, creo que sí que sentía algo por él, puede que fuese amor, no te lo niego, pero ese sentimiento se fue transformando con el tiempo… Ahora es algo más… no sé… es como si fuese mi hermano mayor.- Rika se sonroja un poco y evita mirar a Yami, que ha puesto los ojos en blanco. Pero Sora sí que mira al chico como pidiéndole su opinión al respecto.

-Pues verás, esto lo hablamos ella y yo en su momento… creo que Rika lo ha descrito muy bien, de todos vosotros, a ella le tengo un cariño especial, supongo que podría decirse que la veo como mi hermana, sí. Pero bueno, eso no quiere decir que no os quiera a todos, eh…- Yami, que agarra con fuerza la mano de Kari, se sonroja un poco y se levanta. -Hoy me he quedado hecho polvo, mañana seguiremos.- Cuando Yami se va con Kari, BlackGatomon y Gatomon, todos se quedan un rato en silencio. Todos saben perfectamente que Yami les tiene muchísimo cariño a todos, pese a que él no sea muy dado a pregonarlo a los cuatro vientos, sin embargo, también saben que hay cinco personas especiales para él aparte de Kari: T.K., Tai, Rika, Mimi y Ken. Y todos saben perfectamente por qué.


	20. 19: Los Elegidos

**Capítulo 19: Los Elegidos.**

-Ha llegado el momento de que os cuente la verdad, de que sepáis quiénes somos en realidad, por qué nos eligieron y cuál ha sido exactamente nuestro papel en toda la historia.- Yami habla muy seriamente, a la altura de la importancia de la historia que les va a contar. -Haré de vez en cuando alguna aclaración especial, o alguna mención a otros sucesos, pero lo principal hoy es nuestra historia.- Nadie habla, ninguno hace siquiera ademán de preguntar, todos le prestan toda su atención pues, finalmente, van a ver revelado el secreto de los Elegidos, un secreto que sólo conocen Yami y Kari además de los que lo vivieron.

* * *

No mucho después de la llegada de Yami al Mar Oscuro y ya sabiendo lo que había pasado entre él y el resto de Elegidos, Genai camina por la playa bajo la atenta mirada de Dragomon.

-¿Vas a llevarle al Templo?- Dragomon habla con confianza, como hablaría con alguien a quien conoce desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y es que Genai y él son viejos amigos.

-Si, es hora de que sepa para qué fue Elegido, de que sepa en qué les han metido a todos.- Genai camina en dirección a una cueva en el acantilado.

-¿No deberías contárselo al resto también?- Dragomon mira un poco preocupado a Genai, que intenta lanzarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, no lo consigue.

-Las vidas del resto de Elegidos no corren peligro.- Ésta es toda la respuesta de Genai, tras comprobar las intenciones del Discípulo de Dios, Dragomon vuelve a sumergirse en el mar mientras Genai entra en la cueva con paso un tanto vacilante.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- La voz de BlackGatomon le llega con cierto eco al rebotar en las paredes de la cueva.

-Soy Genai, vengo a… a contaros la verdad.- El hombre oye un ligero revuelo y unos pasos apresurados, como si alguien se acercase. Al poco rato, Yami aparece junto a BlackGatomon, su gesto es serio, con mezcla de enfado y curiosidad. -Tienes que saber qué les pasó a los Primeros Elegidos. Sígueme.- Sin esperar una contestación o alguna pregunta, Genai hace un gesto con la mano y deshace sus pasos hasta salir de la cueva, esta vez con Yami y BlackGatomon detrás.

-¿Qué quieres contarme exactamente?- Yami parece un poco preocupado pero Genai se da cuenta de que su voz oculta algo más.

-Supongo que estarás terriblemente enfadado, que ya no querrás saber nada más de ellos, que ya no quieres seguir luchando… No importa lo que tú quieras, los Elegidos vendrán a buscarte, tus enemigos intentarán eliminarte y la guerra te engullirá lo quieras o no, por eso quiero que sepas toda la verdad, para que no ocurra lo que ocurrió la última vez.- Genai comienza a escalar el acantilado por una zona poco escarpada y el Elegido de la Oscuridad le sigue junto a su digimon.

-¿Adónde nos llevas?- Esta vez es BlackGatomon quien formula la pregunta.

-Al Templo de los Elegidos, el templo erigido en vuestro honor. Un templo que las Bestias Sagradas se empeñaron en ocultar al resto del Mundo Digital sepultándolo aquí, y es que este templo es el principal motivo de que todo este lugar fuese exiliado del Mundo Digital.- Genai no mira atrás, su voz suena arrepentida e, incluso, culpable. -Tienes que perdonarme Yami, al principio dudé de ti, creí que serías como tu predecesor, que cometerías los mismos errores, pero veo que me equivocaba, que, aunque vuestros destinos van parejos, el camino que tú has elegido es mucho más admirable que el que él eligió, por eso no quiero que te ocurra lo mismo que a él.- La voz de Genai es un poco ronca y Yami se da cuenta de que habla del anterior Elegido de la Oscuridad con nostalgia.

**···**

Tras una buena caminata, Yami, BlackGatomon y Genai llegan a la entrada del templo y se detienen.

-En este templo no sólo se cuenta la historia de los Elegidos, también conocerás todo lo que desencadenó la gran crisis que obligó a que se eligiesen a seres humanos para salvar este mundo.- Genai invita a Yami a pasar y éste entra en el templo para encontrarse con una enorme sala de piedra blanca pero que tiene decoraciones de distintos colores.

-Ven aquí.- Genai se adentra en una sala contigua de muros blancos en los que hay innumerables inscripciones, Yami intenta comenzar a leer pero Genai le detiene. -No es necesario que leas, yo te explicaré cada cosa. Aquí…- Genai señala uno de los muros. -Se cuenta el comienzo, es importante que lo conozcas.- Sin más dilación, Genai adopta un tono más sereno y comienza a narrar la historia.

"En un principio Dios habitaba este mundo junto al resto de sus seres, y mantenía en persona el equilibrio de dicho mundo. Su existencia estaba recluída en lo que se conocía como el Reino Celestial, una pequeña isla flotante situada sobre el centro del Mundo Digimon. Pero con Dios vivían otros tres seres, tres criaturas pertenecientes a los digimons, de gran poder y que representaban todas las características de Dios. Estas criaturas eran Seraphimon, responsable de impartir justicia y de llevar la palabra de Dios a las criaturas del Mundo Digital, Ophanimon, responsable de cuidar a las criaturas que habitaban el Mundo Digital y de llevarles el cariño y afecto de Dios, por último, estaba Cherubimon, que era el guardián de Dios y el encargado de atesorar su conocimiento. Estos tres digimons eran conocidos como la Tríada Celeste o, más vulgarmente, los Grandes Ángeles.

Sin embargo, pese a los esfuerzos de Dios y la Tríada Celeste, el Mal crecía de manera irremediable entre los digimons, las batallas, las guerras, los confictos y la violencia eran inevitables y la Tríada Celeste era incapaz de hallar la solución a tantos problemas. Hasta que, aconsejados por Dios, fueron a buscar al ser más maligno que existiese sobre la faz del Mundo Digital, y así lo hicieron, buscaron, buscaron y buscaron, pues querían saber qué motivaba a los digimons a hacer el Mal. Y fue Seraphimon quien encontró a semejante ser, un ser aparentemente inocente pero lleno de Orgullo, un ser mitad ángel, mitad demonio, un ser de un terrible poder escondido bajo una apariencia débil e infantil, aquel ser dijo llamarse Lucemon.

Al ser el encargado de la justicia, Seraphimon fue el primero en intentar hablar con aquel ser, un ser al que despreciaba, odiaba y aborrecía y al que, por tanto, subestimaba en gran medida. Y fue eso, la confianza que Seraphimon había puesto en su propia incorruptibilidad, lo que acabó con él, pues aquel ser tan odioso, Lucemon, comenzó a hablarle de poder, de la utilidad del poder, de las posibilidades que éste ofrecía y de lo que alguien como Seraphimon podría hacer si diese rienda suelta a su poder. Sueños de grandeza y bondad se dibujaron en la mente del Gran Ángel de la Justicia, si no tuviese que supeditar su poder a un Dios, podría impartir su propia justicia sin tener que sopesar cada decisión, podría hacer que el Mundo Digital fuese un lugar mejor, borrar de raíz todo problema… Y por esto, por estas ideas, fue por lo que Dios decidió desterrar a Seraphimon al Mundo Oscuro, un mundo en el que su alma sufriría un castigo eterno por revelarse a la voluntad de Dios.

Así, tras la caída del primero de los Ángeles, Ophanimon, consciente del poder que tenía Lucemon, fue más precavida a la hora de hablar con él, desconfió enseguida de sus palabras, pero Lucemon, que poseía un talento natural para manipular los corazones bondadosos, comenzó a hablar de las criaturas que no gozaban del amor de Dios, de aquellos seres que, por ser considerados indignos, vivían sin recibir ninguna piedad de la Tríada Celeste, le preguntó por qué aquellos a los que culpaban de los conflictos no merecían ser amados por Dios, le preguntó si no sería eso mismo lo que les había empujado a una vida violenta y bélica. Y Ophanimon, enternecida por la visión de Lucemon, cegada por sus palabras, se mostró entonces más receptiva. Algo que Lucemon aprovechó, le pidió al Ángel del Amor y la Piedad que le ayudase a ayudar a esas criaturas desdichadas, le rogó que se desmarcase de su Dios y se uniese a él. Y Ophanimon aceptó, algo que también le costó el exilio del Reino Celestial.

Fue entonces, tras la caída de sus dos compañeros, cuando Cherubimon, el más sabio de entre los sabios, se acercó a Lucemon y lo liberó. El pequeño demonio intentó tentarle, intentó hablar con él, pero Cherubimon, ya advertido de lo que era capaz ese terrible ser, hizo caso omiso de él y lo echó del Reino Celestial para siempre.

Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, Dios tenía planeado ascender a dos digimons para que ocupasen el lugar de Ophanimon y Seraphimon, pero Lucemon no había dicho su última palabra. Tras varios años de aparente paz, Lucemon volvió al Reino Celestial sin ser invitado por Dios, y volvió acompañado de dos demonios terribles, Demon y Lilithmon. Cherubimon, que era el encargado de proteger a Dios, no tardó en pelear contra los tres a brazo partido, no estaba dispuesto a escucharlos y tampoco a dejarlos marchar. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que los demonios que acompañaban a Lucemon le conocían demasiado bien y de que parecían saber todo acerca del Reino Celestial, con gran desasosigo, llegó a la conclusión de que Demon y Lilithmon eran sus dos antiguos amigos, Seraphimon y Ophanimon, que habían sido corrompidos por la Oscuridad y el Mal y se habían convertido en la antítesis de lo que eran.

Ante esta revelación, y consciente de que jamás podría derrotarles y proteger a Dios, Cherubimon tomó una decisión muy dura pero muy sabia al mismo tiempo. Con casi toda la energía que le quedaba, hizo caer todo el Reino Celestial a la tierra y creó a seis seres que debían tomar el relevo de la Tríada Celeste protegiendo a Dios y al Mundo Digital. Fue así como Dios quedó para siempre separado del mundo que tanto amaba y fue así como nacieron las Bestias Sagradas, FangLongmon, Dragomon, Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon y Baihumon. Tras este gran esfuerzo, Cherubimon due derrotado y también corrompido por el Mal, éste último pasó a ser Belphemon, y fue así como se reunieron los primeros cuatro grandes demonios, Lucemon del Orgullo, Demon de la Ira, Lilithmon de la Lujuria y Belphemon de la Pereza."

-Más tarde, a estos Reyes Demonio se unirían la Avaricia, encarnada en Barbamon, la Gula, encarnada en Beelzemon y la Envidia, encarnada en Leviamon.- Genai termina la primera parte de la historia y Yami se queda con cara de asombro, pero no lo suficientemente sorprendido como para no preguntar.

-¡¿Dragomon es una Bestia Sagrada?!-

-No te preocupes, todo a su debido momento. Sígueme y pronto lo entenderás.- Genai vuelve a la sala principal y se adentra en otra de las salas contiguas, aquel templo parece enorme. Genai comienza a narrar la historia de nuevo.

"Tras la caída de la Tríada Celeste y el aislamiento de Dios, las Bestias Sagradas crearon un nuevo Reino a partir de los despojos del Reino Celestial. Lo llamaron el Reino Sagrado y enseguida decidieron cómo distribuir sus dominios. FangLongmon, cuya fuerza provenía de la Luz, surcaría los cielos eternamente, vigilando a todas las criaturas vivientes y velando por su seguridad. Dragomon, que era afín al poder de la Oscuridad, viviría en las aguas del Mundo Digital oculto entre las sombras y atento a cualquier alteración. Por otro lado, Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon y Baihumon habitarían el Reino Sagrado y desde allí mantendrían el equilibrio del mundo. Pero estos cuatro últimos también debían repartirse distintas tareas y misiones, fue así como Azulongmon, el señor del Agua, se puso a cargo de la zona Este del Mundo Digital y de procurar que el Invierno acudiese todos los años a dicho mundo. Zhuqiaomon, totalmente opuesto a Azulongmon, era el señor del Fuego, tomó bajo su protección la Zona Sur del Mundo Digital y, en contraposición a Azulongmon, se encargaba de la llegada del Verano.

Entre tanto, Baihumon, amo de los Vientos, decidió guardar la zona Oeste del Mundo Digital y fue el encargado de asegurar el paso del Otoño por dicho mundo.

Finalmente, Ebonwumon, señor de la Tierra, tomó la última zona del Mundo Digital, el Norte, bajo su tutela y completó el flujo de las estaciones al ser el que traía la Primavera.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que las Bestias tomasen el control y los Reyes Demonio, pues así es como se hacían llamar Lucemon y los suyos, ya habían comenzado a sembrar la discordia en el Mundo Digital.

Demon amasaba a las hordas del Mundo Oscuro, reclutaba a los parias y embaucaba a los débiles para formar un vasto ejército infernal.

Lilithmon, diestra en la manipulación de los sentimientos, sembraba el desacuerdo, el conflicto y la guerra entre los digimons más pacíficos y amigables.

Para completar semejante despropósito, Belphemon, el señor de la Pereza, capaz de insuflar el desánimo y la inactividad en los más trabajadores, se encargaba de detener a aquellos que podían hacerles frente, aquellos que se habían inspirado en los antiguos protectores, la Tríada Celeste.

Mientras el mundo se sumía cada vez más en el pozo sin fondo del Mal, Lucemon contemplaba su obra, a sus camaradas y a sus súbditos con deleite, pero con un sentimiento de vacío, si el Mal Supremo tenía su máxima expresión en el Pecado, aún le hacían falta camaradas que fuesen capaces de incitar a los Pecados que ninguno de los suyos dominaba. Fue así como dejó su trono infernal a cargo de Demon y partió en busca de tres hermanos que pudiesen representar los Pecados de la Gula, la Avaricia y la Envidia.

Lucemon no tardó mucho en encontrar a los seres ideales para portar el poder de los Pecados, unos seres que tenían fama de ser totalmente incorruptibles y fieles a sus principios, algo que no llamó realmente la atención de un Lucemon que había sido capaz de manipular los principios y lealtades de Seraphimon y Ophanimon. Sin embargo, y a modo de cruel ironía, los digimons a los que Lucemon había encontrado no eran otros que los más fervientes seguidores de Seraphimon, aquellos que no cesaban de darles problemas a los Reyes Demonio, unos digimons que creían en la Justicia por encima de todas las cosas y que impartían la suya propia defendiendo a los más débiles de los más fuertes e intentando resolver los conflictos generados por Lucemon y los suyos, eran, en resumen, los Caballeros Reales, once digimons de gran poder que honraban la memoria de su antiguo amo ayudando a las Bestias Sagradas a proteger el Mundo Digital.

Lucemon estudió con detenimiento a los once digimons cuyo poder rivalizaba con el de los Reyes Demonio y las mismísimas Bestias Sagradas, cada gesto, cada acción, cada movimiento… El Demonio del Orgullo vigilaba cada aspecto del comportamiento de los Caballeros Reales y enseguida se dio cuenta de que tres de ellos serían fáciles de corromper.

Los elegidos fueron Examon, el Dragón, un digimon que tenía un gran afecto por su raza y envidiaba el trato que Alphamon, líder de los Caballeros Reales, dispensaba a su lugarteniente, Omnimon, él sería el Rey Demonio de la Envidia, un Pecado con el que convivía a diario.

Craniummon, el más orgulloso de todos los Caballeros Reales, un digimon con un gran gusto por la batalla y la lucha, algo que satisfacía plenamente en su constante guerra contra los Reyes Demonio, su única ambición era luchar contra rivales más fuertes que él pues derrotarles le producía una enorme satisfacción. Su Pecado, la Gula, lo hacía el más indicado para convertirse en el Rey Demonio que representase dicho Mal.

Por último, Duftmon, el gran líder de los Caballeros Reales sobre el campo de batalla, aunque fiel a Alphamon, en el fondo era incapaz de entender por qué él, que dirigía con gran acierto al resto de Caballeros en combate, no podía ser también el líder en momentos de paz. Su Pecado, como Lucemon supo ver enseguida, era la Avaricia y, por tanto, completaría perfectamente el grupo que Lucemon comandaba.

Pero el Rey Demonio del Orgullo sabía perfectamente que no podría abordar directamente a aquellos Caballeros y convencerles de que se unieran a él, debía hacerles caer en la Maldad por sí mismos, así que decidió que la mejor forma de embaucar a unos digimons tan nobles sólo podía ser mediante el uso de esa nobleza.

Lucemon no dudó ni un instante en crear un conflicto entre los mismísimos guardianes del Mundo Digital, las Bestias Sagradas habían sido muy molestas e impedían en gran medida que Lucemon tomase el control total del Mundo Digital, pero tenían un terrible punto débil, eran demasiado dispares, tanto era así que una pequeña intervención suya desató el conflicto entre Zhuqiaomon, Azulongmon, Baihumon y Ebonwumon.

Sin embargo, FangLongmon y Dragomon no tardaron en darse cuenta de que la convivencia de las otras cuatro Bestias Sagradas era demasiado accidentada y decidieron tomar el control y mantener la armonía entre los nuevos protectores del mundo, fue así como FangLongmon se declaró el Rey de las Bestias Sagradas y Dragomon el Gobernante del Territorio Sagrado.

Esto no detuvo los planes de un Lucemon que ya había conseguido hacer dudar a los Caballeros Reales de la integridad de los nuevos protectores del mundo. Las artimañas de Lucemon habían funcionado casi perfectamente, la posibilidad de tener que tomar el control de la situación había dividido al grupo, Omnimon, Gallantmon y Magnamon se opusieron totalmente a enfrentarse a las Bestias Sagradas, mientras que Craniummon, LordKnightmon, Dynasmon, Duftmon y Examon fueron los partidarios de tomar el control del Reino Sagrado.

UlforceVeedramon y Sleipmon no querían invadir el Reino Sagrado pero tampoco querían luchar contra sus compañeros. Ellos, junto a Alphamon, que al ver desgajado su grupo había caído en desgracia, fueron los que se autoimpusieron el exilio y nunca más se supo de ellos.

La batalla entre los Caballeros partidarios de tomar el Reino Sagrado y los que se les oponían fue terrible, pero su final lo fue aún más, las muertes de Omnimon, Gallantmon y Magnamon fueron un duro golpe para el Mundo Digital y la victoria definitiva de Lucemon que consiguió corromper a Examon, Duftmon y Craniummon, ellos se convirtieron en Leviamon de la Envidia, Barbamon de la Avaricia y Beelzemon de la Gula. Además, Lucemon había conseguido la lealtad de Dynasmon y LordKnightmon que pasaron a convertirse en sus guardianes personales."

-Como ves, Yami, Lucemon no se había contentado con corromper a la Tríada Celeste, él en persona se había encargado de reclutar a los tres Reyes Demonio que quedaban y de desgajar a la orden más antigua de guerreros que existía en el Mundo Digital, de todos los Caballeros Reales, sólo Omnimon, Gallantmon y Magnamon encontraron el perdón divino en la muerte, los traidores fueron expulsados de la orden y los que se mantuvieron al margen, por dejar morir a aquellos que habían sido nobles hasta el final y permitir la victoria de Lucemon, fueron condenados con el exilio de la orden y del Mundo Digital. Tienes que comprender que Dios estaba terriblemente dolido por las constantes victorias de Lucemon, ordenó a las Bestias Sagradas que hicieran lo que hiciese falta para destruir a Lucemon y los suyos, la guerra fue atroz pero, finalmente, las Bestias Sagradas consiguieron destruir a los Reyes Demonio… El coste fue terrible, los digimons, al ver la crueldad de la que tuvieron que hacer gala sus protectores, quedaron sumidos en la Oscuridad, Lucemon y los suyos habían muerto, pero el Pecado campaba a sus anchas por el Mundo Digital y ya nadie podía impedírselo.- Genai, sin esperar ninguna pregunta de Yami, sale de la cámara y se adentra en otra muy distinta, una que tiene distintos colores mezclados de tal manera que parece que fluyan de parte a parte de la estancia, desde el rosa hasta el negro.

-He aquí la leyenda de los Elegidos.-

"Los Reyes Demonio habían sido destruidos, las Bestias Sagradas, incapaces de cargar con sus Pecados, ya no tenían ánimos para intervenir directamente en los asuntos del Mundo Digital y el Pecado y la Oscuridad reinaban el completo Caos en el que aquel mundo se había convertido.

La corrupción había sido tal que el propio Equilibrio amenazaba con romperse, el Mundo Digital había comenzado a entrar en conflicto con otros mundos. Uno de ellos era completamente distinto, en él no habitaban digimons y los Dioses parecían haberlo abandonado, pese a todo, pese a no tener unos guardianes que mantuvieran el Equilibrio, aquel mundo tenía un cierto Orden dentro del Caos en el que estaba sumido.

Fue entonces cuando Dios, movido por la necesidad y la desesperación, mandó a las Bestias Sagradas que se adentrasen en el Mundo de la Oscuridad, y fue Dragomon, el más acostumbrado de todos a la Oscuridad, quien aceptó semejante encargo.

Dragomon entró en aquel mundo donde reinaban los caídos Reyes Demonio, consciente de que tratarían de embaucarlo y corromperlo, e interrogó al Rey de Reyes, Lucemon, pese a la insistencia de Dragomon, Lucemon no parecía dispuesto a dialogar, estaba encantado con lo que sucedía en el Mundo Digital y no paraba de decir que aquello había sido su victoria definitiva, que había conseguido corromper a las mismísimas Bestias Sagradas, que fueron creadas a partir del Ángel más incorruptible de todos. Pero, en su arrogancia, Lucemon había mencionado algo que podía serle de utilidad, que los Pecados no conocían rival en el Mundo Digital pues no había nada en éste que fuese completamente puro.

Con aquella extraña revelación, Dragomon volvió a su mundo y le comunicó sus averiguaciones a Dios, quien no tardó en comprender que hacía falta algo totalmente opuesto a los Pecados para sellar su poder.

Dios sólo veía una salida, su mundo estaba al borde del colapso, parecía no haber esperanza y lejos quedaban los tiempos en que la Tríada Celeste era todo lo necesario para mantener el orden. Movido por el único deseo de ayudar a su mundo y a los que lo habitaban, Dios ordenó a las Bestias Sagradas que trajeran a 15 seres de aquel otro mundo, 15 seres incorruptibles que pudiesen poner fin al caos y que no pudiesen caer en el Pecado, seres que, como había dicho Lucemon, no pertenecían al Mundo Digital.

Las Bestias Sagradas, ante el encargo de su Dios, estudiaron a aquellas criaturas y recopilaron toda la información que pudieron sobre ellas. Esos seres tan extraños se hacían llamar humanos y, aunque su mundo estaba en guerra, la gran mayoría parecía capaz de mantenerse al margen de los conflictos e incluso oponerse a ellos. Pero las Bestias no encontraban a ningún humano incorruptible, tal y como había ordenado su Dios, o al menos, no lo encontraron hasta que no estudiaron a los que parecían los más débiles de aquella especie, los más jóvenes, los niños. De entre todos los humanos, la mayoría de los niños, pese a tener defectos como el resto de los de su especie, parecían tener un elevado sentido de la bondad y repudiaban la violencia.

La decisión de las Bestias Sagradas fue clara y unánime, si alguien era capaz de salvar su mundo, eran esas criaturas aparentemente débiles, los niños. Y eso fue lo que le comunicaron a Dios tras elegir a los 15 que debían salvar su mundo.

Fue entonces cuando los primeros Niños Elegidos llegaron al Mundo Digital, en un principio estaban terriblemente asustados y deseaban volver a su mundo pero, bajo la tutela invisible de las Bestias Sagradas, fueron deshaciendo conflictos allá por donde pasaban, sin apenas darse cuenta, sembraban las semillas de la concordia entre los digimons de todo el Mundo Digital y su voluntad se mantenía firme frente a las injusticias.

Fue así como las Virtudes de los Niños Elegidos fueron haciéndose evidentes y Dios cada vez veía más cerca la salvación de su mundo. Cuando, finalmente, la paz había regresado al Mundo Digital y la Maldad, pese a ser fuerte, ya no dominaba los corazones de los digimons, las Bestias Sagradas se presentaron ante los Niños Elegidos y les hablaron de los Siete Pecados Capitales, Orgullo, Ira, Lujuria, Pereza, Envidia, Gula y Avaricia. Les dijeron que aquello era lo que mantenía al Mundo Digital en penumbra constante y rompía la armonía y el Equilibrio que debían reinar.

Pero les contaron que siete de ellos poseían la fuerza para contrarrestar aquellos Pecados, que siete de ellos encarnaban las cualidades opuestas a los Pecados Capitales, las Siete Virtudes Sagradas, Valor, Amabilidad, Amor, Honestidad, Amistad, Conocimiento e Inocencia. Aquellas Virtudes eran los contrapuntos totalmente puros de los que había hablado Lucemon.

Fue así como los Niños Elegidos, usando el poder que poseían, encerraron los Siete Pecados Capitales bajo los sellos de las Siete Virtudes Sagradas. Pese a todos sus esfuerzos, las Bestias Sagradas, los Niños Elegidos y el propio Dios se dieron cuenta de que no bastaba el poder de las Virtudes para contener a los Pecados, y fue entonces cuando Dios tomó la decisión más difícil hasta el momento, con parte de su propio Ser, dio a tres de los Elegidos restantes los poderes que eran la fuente de todo en el Mundo Digital.

La Luz fue para el Elegido que poseía todas las Virtudes en menor medida pero en Equilibrio perfecto, le dio la Oscuridad a aquel que, pese a vivir rodeado de Pecado, se mantenía impasible ante él y aceptaba con estoicidad su destino, finalmente, la Esperanza se la otorgó al que parecía más unido a los Elegidos de la Luz y de la Oscuridad, esperando que pudiese mantener el Equilibrio entre ambos. Aquellos poderes pasaron a conocerse como las Fuerzas Guardianas, cuyo deber era salvaguardar los sellos por encima de todo. Por último, Dios entendió que no era posible mantener el Equilibrio solo con las Siete Virtudes Sagradas y las Fuerzas Guardianas, por eso concedió a los últimos cinco Elegidos el poder de la Tríada Celeste, el Milagro, el Destino, la Justicia, la Protección y el Equilibrio. Tras esto, sabedores de que debían volver si el Mundo Digital volvía a estar en peligro alguna vez, los Niños Elegidos regresaron a su mundo convertidos en los Protectores de Dios."

* * *

-Oye, oye, para el carro, vas muy deprisa.- Hacía tiempo que T.K. no tomaba notas de manera tan frenética. No quiere perderse ni el más mínimo detalle de lo que Genai le había contado a Yami.

-¿Cómo es que Genai sabía tanto?- Izzy parece más intrigado en las fuentes de Genai que en los propios conocimientos de aquel hombre.

-Bueno… si os lo dijera estropearía la historia… Es mejor que os lo cuente después de terminar esta parte.- Yami elude la pregunta a sabiendas de que es algo que tarde o temprano tendrá que contestar, por eso él mismo se fija un plazo máximo.

-Bueno, siempre me has dado a entender que la historia de los Elegidos era muy truculenta pero de momento se parece bastante a lo que todos conocemos, es cierto que has mencionado a FangLongmon y Dragomon como Bestias Sagradas y que has detallado el ascenso de los Reyes Demonio pero… el resto…- Yami observa a T.K. que habla mientras termina de tomar notas y se vuelve a poner en marcha.

-Tranquilo, T.K., todo llegará. Quiero que os vayáis fijando en ciertos detalles, principalmente en los paralelismos entre aquellos primeros Elegidos y nosotros. Por ejemplo, T.K., el Elegido de la Esperanza, es el que más unido está a Kari y a mí, como ocurría con su predecesor, los Elegidos que portaban los Poderes Celestes también fueron los últimos en recibir dichos poderes… Pero había más similitudes, que se harán evidentes ahora.-

* * *

-Bueno, Yami, como ves existen un total de 15 Emblemas y 5 de ellos aún están ocultos.- Genai camina, esta vez más despacio, hacia la siguiente sala.

-¿Y dónde están? ¿Quiénes son sus dueños? Supongo que Takato y los demás, ¿no?- Yami habla muy deprisa, las dudas le embargan y se olvida por un momento de lo enfadado que está con sus amigos.

-No sé exactamente dónde están y no sé exactamente quiénes son sus dueños, pero creo que tú no necesitas mi ayuda para elaborarte una de tus fantásticas teorías…- Por fin llega Genai a la sala en cuestión y se detiene, haciendo que Yami deje de pensar en los Emblemas y centre toda su atención en los murales inscritos.

"Tras la marcha de los Niños Elegidos, el Mundo Digital vivió un periodo de paz que se extendió a lo largo de varias eras. Había algún que otro enfrentamiento pero nada que alterase el Equilibrio y la paz del mundo. Debido a la ausencia de conflicto, las Bestias Sagradas decidieron que en tiempos como esos no era necesaria su tutela constante, tras mucho meditar, Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon y Ebonwumon concedieron poderes especiales a 12 digimons que pasarían a ser conocidos como los Deva. Estos 12 digimons eran Mihiramon, Majiramon y Antylamon que servían a Azulongmon, Sandiramon, Indramon y Pajiramon servían a Zhuqiaomon, Makuramon, Sinduramon y Caturamon eran los discípulos de Baihumon y, finalmente, Vikaralamon, Kumbhiramon y Vajramon eran los vasallos de Ebonwumon, FangLongmon y Dragomon decidieron no participar en la creación de estos guardianes. La orden de los Deva resultó ser un rotundo éxito, las Bestias Sagradas habían pasado a un segundo plano y sus sirvientes impartían justicia por el mundo y eran muy respetados por todos los digimons. Los habitantes del Mundo Digital no podían evitar pensar en que los Deva eran los sucesores de los Caballeros Reales, aquellos héroes que tanto habían hecho en el pasado por su mundo, y esto complacía en grado sumo a las Bestias Sagradas, que realmente se habían inspirado en la orden creada por Seraphimon en tiempos remotos.

Sin embargo, la paz no podía durar siempre, y tras varios miles de años los protectores del mundo percibieron una vez más el resurgir del Pecado, era algo débil, parecía insignificante y no ponía en serio peligro al Mundo Digital, pero la mera constatación de aquel leve resurgimiento fue suficiente para que las Bestias Sagradas volviesen a llamar a sus guerreros más excelsos, los Niños Elegidos. Pero cuando los Elegidos llegaron de nuevo a este mundo ya no eran aquellos niños completamente inocentes, habían crecido y, si bien sus virtudes permanecían intactas, Zhuqiaomon dudaba que siguiesen siendo incorruptibles.

Pese a todas las sospechas, las Bestias Sagradas informaron a los Elegidos de lo que sucedía, les pidieron que encontrasen la fuente de aquella nueva amenaza para el Mundo Digital. Los Elegidos buscaron el origen del Pecado por todo el Mundo Digital, en sus andanzas, varios digimons se les unieron movidos por los deseos de ayudar a mantener el orden del Mundo Digital y viajaron junto a los Elegidos hasta los confines del mundo. Pese a todos sus esfuerzos, el grupo, antes muy unido, parecía haberse distanciado un poco en lo que, para ellos, habían sido 10 años y las discusiones no tardaron en llegar. Ante la aparente falta de enemigos, los Elegidos acudieron al Templo Divino, un lugar sagrado situado en la Isla Bit y que estaba guardado con celo por Dragomon, con la intención de pedirle ayuda al Dios de aquel mundo que debían proteger. La respuesta de Dios fue clara y confusa al mismo tiempo, su mensaje, 'El Mal está entre vosotros', fue lo que detonaría el grupo por completo.

La mayoría de los Elegidos tomaron aquel mensaje al pie de la letra, de este modo, el Elegido de la Luz intentó convencer al resto de que, si la Oscuridad era la herramienta de poder de los Pecados, el Elegido de la Oscuridad debía ser a lo que se refiriese Dios con su extraño mensaje. Muchos le hicieron caso, todos los representantes de las Virtudes Sagradas se pusieron de su parte y, lo que terminó de romper el Equilibrio entre ellos, también lo hizo el Elegido de la Esperanza. Sintiéndose traicionado, el Elegido de la Oscuridad no dudó en enfrentarse a los que habían sido sus amigos, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que le culpasen de semejante cosa, fue así como, junto con los representantes de los Poderes Celestes, inició una batalla que los demás no trataron de impedir.

Los mismos digimons que les habían acompañado también comenzaron a enfrentarse entre ellos, divididos por las simpatías que sentían por aquellos humanos. La batalla fue terrible, La Isla Bit sufrió los estragos de semejante guerra y nunca volvió a ser la misma, los Elegidos, los salvadores del Mundo Digital, los protectores de los digimons, estaban decididos a no dar su brazo a torcer. Fue entonces cuando las Bestias Sagradas en persona decidieron intervenir y poner paz entre los humanos. Pese a conseguirlo, aquella brecha que se había formado entre los Elegidos era ya insalvable, movidos por el convencimiento de que aquello era un error y de que el Elegido de la Oscuridad era el Mal, los Elegidos de las Virtudes, la Luz y la Esperanza se quedaron en la Isla Bit para intentar reconstruirla mientras que los Elegidos de los Poderes Celestes y la Oscuridad, empecinados en que el Mal seguía ahí fuera, partieron hacia el continente de Server para buscar mejor el origen de la nueva amenaza. Fue así como, unos creyendo que debían reparar la destrucción que habían causado y otros pensando que era mejor sellar el poder del Mal cuanto antes, los Elegidos tomaron caminos separados y también se separaron los digimons que les habían acompañado, unos digimons que estaban tan próximos a ellos que habían empezado a conocerse como los Digimons Elegidos.

Las Bestias Sagradas no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo, pero el conflicto no se limitó a los humanos y sus compañeros, tras la gran batalla de los Elegidos, muchos digimons habían comenzado a luchar sin motivo de nuevo y las propias Bestias Sagradas se vieron inmersas en multitud de discusiones, por un lado, FangLongmon y Dragomon defendían la postura del Elegido de la Oscuridad, el Mal no podía estar entre los Elegidos y debían buscarlo y destruirlo a toda costa, aunque eso significase dejar la Isla Bit en aquel estado de destrucción, con la forma de pensar opuesta, Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon y Ebonwumon creían que el Elegido de la Oscuridad había sido el responsable de dividir al grupo y que, para no generar más conflicto, debería haber ayudado a reconstruir la Isla Bit.

Entre tanto, Dios se lamentaba de haber tenido razón una vez más, la pequeña presencia del Mal y del Pecado en el mundo había sido suficiente para dividir a los guerreros incorruptibles, a los digimons e, incluso, a las Bestias Sagradas.

Los nuevos viajes del Elegido de la Oscuridad y su grupo fueron cada vez más conocidos, en su recorrido, luchaban contra todas las injusticias que encontraban, aplicando la mano dura que había caracterizado a los Caballeros Reales y que les hizo ser admirados por unos y odiados por otros. Pero su búsqueda no daba resultado, por mucho que luchaban, por mucho que resolvían conflictos, el Mal no paraba de crecer y eran incapaces de encontrar su fuente, fue así como aquel grupo comenzó a desgajarse también. Totalmente desmotivados, los representantes de los Poderes Celestes fueron separándose uno a uno, primero fue el Milagro, más tarde el Destino, después la Justicia, le siguió el Equilibrio y, finalmente, el más próximo a la Oscuridad, la Protección. Todo esto terminó de desquiciar al Elegido de la Oscuridad, él se había esforzado por luchar contra el Mal, los demás le habían traicionado, habían creído ciegamente unas palabras pronunciadas por un Dios cobarde en lugar de confiar en su amigo, no contentos con eso, le habían repudiado y hasta su ser más querido le había traicionado, era consciente de que las propias Bestias Sagradas desconfiaban de él. Como única compañía tenía al digimon que se había declarado como su compañero, un digimon que estaba, si cabe, más dolido aún que el humano. El Elegido de la Oscuridad decidió volver al Templo Divino, dispuesto a hacerle pagar a Dios todo el daño que le había hecho. Fue así, movido completamente por la Desesperación, la Ira, la Tristeza y las ansias de Venganza, como el Elegido de la Ocuridad terminó de corromperse. Su odio, el odio del resto de Elegidos, las discusiones y los conflictos habían hecho que los sellos que mantenían encerrados a los Pecados se rompieran.

Ante el Elegido de la Oscuridad se presentaron los Siete Reyes Demonio, comandados por Lucemon, y le ofrecieron algo que, en su estado, jamás rechazaría, venganza."

-Fue así como el Elegido de la Oscuridad quedó corrupto por las fuerzas de la Oscuridad e inició lo que sería conocido por todos como la Era Oscura, ese fue el momento en que más peligro corrió el Mundo Digital. Allá por donde pasaban, el Elegido de la Oscuridad y sus nuevos aliados, los Reyes Demonio, sembraban el caos.- Genai mira atento a Yami, buscando cualquier reacción extraña en su rostro.

-Entonces es cierto, mi predecesor fue el culpable de…- Antes de que Yami pueda acabar, Genai le interrumpe.

-No, no, no. Te equivocas. Está claro que tu predecesor tuvo parte de la culpa en lo que ocurrió, pero esperaba que tú, que has pasado por algo parecido, te dieses cuenta de que la culpa fue de todo el grupo. Los demás no debieron dudar de su amigo, fueron sus dudas las que dieron origen a su corrupción. Eso es a lo que se refería Dios, pero ellos no lo supieron interpretar bien. Ahora sígueme, todavía no hemos acabado.- Genai sale otra vez de la sala para dirigirse a otra más a la derecha, ésta es de paredes completamente negras y recuerda mucho a la sala en la que Yami había encontrado su Emblema. Genai comienza de inmediato a narrar la historia de nuevo.

"El Elegido de la Oscuridad no se lo pensó dos veces y aceptó la propuesta de Lucemon, él comandaría a los Siete Reyes Demonio para lograr una venganza conjunta contra Dios y las Bestias Sagradas, una venganza que, seguramente, terminaría por incluir al resto de Elegidos, aquellos que le habían traicionado y abandonado.

A su paso, los campos se marchitaban, los digimons combatían entre sí, el Orgullo podía a los más fuertes, la Ira a los débiles, la Avaricia se apoderaba de los más ambiciosos, la Gula tomaba el control de los insaciables, la Envidia separaba pueblos, la Pereza daba al traste con el trabajo de toda la vida y la Lujuria mantenía a los digimons en constantes disputas. Nadie parecía estar a salvo de los Pecados y Lucemon estaba seguro de que, con el Elegido de la Oscuridad de su parte, ni siquiera los _incorruptibles_ Elegidos podrían resistirse a su poder.

Las Bestias Sagradas, desesperadas por la situación que estaba teniendo lugar, recluyeron a los Deva en el Reino Sagrado para mantenerlos a salvo mientras ellas se preparaban para ayudar a los Elegidos en la que prometía ser la batalla decisiva, una batalla que enfrentaría a la Luz contra la Oscuridad, a las Virtudes contra los Pecados, a los Elegidos contra los Reyes Demonio. Entre tanto, Dios, desde su aislamiento, presenciaba cada acto, cada movimiento, cada conversación, y no podía evitar sentir una pena terrible, no podía evitar pensar que aquello había sido su culpa, él no deseaba que los Elegidos se peleasen, quería advertirles precisamente de que no debían hacerlo.

Finalmente, el Elegido de la Oscuridad llegó al fin a la Isla Bit, ése era el lugar en el que todos los demás Elegidos se habían reunido y, por tanto, el lugar en el que tendría lugar la batalla definitiva. La marcha de los Reyes Demonio por la Isla Bit fue lenta pero terrible, todo el trabajo de reconstrucción de los demás Elegidos se vino abajo, y sólo cuando el Elegido de la Oscuridad llegó al Templo Divino, sus antiguos amigos intervinieron.

De todos los Elegidos, sólo la Protección reusó pelear, no estaba dispuesta a luchar contra el Elegido de la Oscuridad pues le amaba, pero tampoco deseaba luchar contra sus amigos, fue así como ella se retiró del campo de batalla caminando y en paz, consciente de lo que iba a suceder. Tras la negativa de la Protección, los demás Elegidos comenzaron su lucha encarnizada contra la Oscuridad y los Reyes Demonio. La batalla duró horas, ninguno parecía tener intención de ceder y el cansancio comenzaba a apoderarse de los Elegidos y sus digimons. Fue entonces cuando hicieron su aparición las Bestias Sagradas, todas excepto FangLongmon y Dragomon, los representantes de la Luz y la Oscuridad no querían intervenir en aquella batalla. Sin embargo, Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon y Ebonwumon nada pudieron hacer contra un Elegido de la Oscuridad cuyo poder no dejaba de aumentar a la vez que lo hacía la desesperación de sus contrincantes, sin mucho esfuerzo fue destruyendo una a una a las cuatro Bestias Sagradas que habían acudido a pelear. Con los protectores del Mundo Digital muertos, los Elegidos aparentemente derrotados y los Reyes Demonio celebrando la victoria, el Elegido de la Oscuridad se acercó con paso lento pero firme al Elegido de la Luz, aquel que no había dudado ni por un instante en acusarlo de ser el Mal. Con una mano ligeramente titubeante, el Elegido de la Oscuridad elevó al de la Luz y le obligó a mirarle a la cara, pero lo que vió le causó un gran desasosiego. Los ojos de su amigo, del que había sido su mejor amigo, le miran con miedo y reproche, el Elegido de la Oscuridad se vió a sí mismo reflejado en aquellos ojos, y contempló en lo que se había convertido… Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se dio cuenta del terrible error que había cometido, se dio cuenta de que les había dado la razón, y no pudo soportarlo, su grito desgarrador hendió el aire, incluso la Protección pudo oír el grito de la Oscuridad desde la distancia. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, regocijándose en aquella marea de triteza, desasosiego, rabia, odio y miedo, el Elegido de la Oscuridad soltó a su amigo y se giró para encarar a los Reyes Demonio. La Oscuridad se hizo consciente de las Virtudes de sus amigos, intentó pensar en aquello, pero sólo el Pecado acudía a su mente, fue entonces cuando admitió sus Pecados, cuando, a voz en grito, se arrepintió de todo lo que había hecho, cuando pidió perdón. Con toda su fuerza y la ayuda de sus amigos, volvió a sellar a los Reyes Demonio bajo el poder de las Virtudes Sagradas.

Pero el Elegido de la Oscuridad ya no merecía seguir allí y se encontraba muy débil. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, dejó a sus amigos y partió en busca de la Elegida de la Protección, la única a la que había amado. Sabiendo lo que debía hacer, lo que quería hacer, y consciente de que ya no podría seguir viviendo, el Elegido de la Oscuridad encontró por fin a su amor y, consciente de que el tiempo se le acababa, la abrazó y le susurró al oído una petición cruel para ambos. Le pidió a su amada que le matase, que acabase con él. Ella se negó una y otra vez, mas las palabras del Elegido de la Oscuridad resultaban hipnóticas y cariñosas. Esas palabras fueron las que la convencieron de que, lo que le pedía su amado era la única solución, si no lo hacía ella, sufriría lo indecible mientras moría lentamente. Con lágrimas en los ojos, la pena invadiéndole el corazón y dándole un último beso, la Elegida de la Protección asestó una puñalada letal a su amado que murió casi al instante con una mueca de complacencia y gratitud iluminándole el rostro. Los demás Elegidos acudieron al poco tras oír un terrible grito de tristeza y desesperación, y vieron a la Elegida de la Protección llorar desconsoladamente sobre el cadáver del Elegido de la Oscuridad, un cadáver que se descomponía poco a poco en datos.

Tras un tiempo lamentando y llorando la muerte de su amigo que, finalmente, había encontrado la paz en la redención, los Elegidos acudieron al Templo Divino y le pidieron a Dios renunciar a su poder, ya no deseaban seguir siendo los protectores del Mundo Digital. Sin embargo, Dios no deseaba dejarles marchar sin más, antes debía darles lo que se merecían. De esta manera, decretó que, los datos del Elegido de la Oscuridad serían el último sello sobre los Pecados Capitales y el recordatorio de lo que es capaz cualquier ser viviente. A los Elegidos de la Luz, la Esperanza, las Virtudes y los Poderes Celestes, por no haber sabido mantenerse junto a su amigo, les castigó con no poder volver jamás a su mundo. Además, al Elegido de la Esperanza le impuso una eternidad de penitencia a sus órdenes por no haber intentado siquiera cumplir con su deber de mantener el Equilibrio entre Luz y Oscuridad. Sólo a la Elegida de la Protección, que había rechazado enfrentarse a sus amigos y que había cometido el más terrible de los Pecados movida por el amor puro e inocente, la dejó marchar en libertad, ella era la única que había hecho lo que debía y se había ganado el perdón eterno."

Genai mira a Yami de soslayo y ve un par de lágrimas asomar por sus ojos. El propio Genai está a punto de llorar mientras narra los últimos versos de la historia.

-¿Qué les pasó? ¿Cómo…?- Yami apenas puede hablar, no puede quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de él mismo pidiéndole a Kari que… no, aquello era demasiado duro.

-Pese al perdón de Dios, la Elegida de la Protección murió antes de volver al Mundo Real, sospecho que ella misma se quitó la vida pues, irónicamente, había sido la que había recibido el castigo más duro de todos, había matado a su amado… Los demás se quedaron en el Mundo Digital hasta su muerte, algunos murieron en batalla, defendiendo a los más débiles o llevando la justicia de Dios a todos los rincones del mundo, otros murieron de viejos… Sólo el Elegido de la Esperanza sigue vivo a estas alturas, cumpliendo con el castigo más que merecido que le había impuesto Dios.- Las palabras de Genai rebosan tristeza y Yami se da cuenta por fin de la verdadera identidad de Genai, era tan simple, tan evidente… No había otra manera de que pudiese saber todo aquello.

-Eres tú… Tú eres el primer Elegido de la Esperanza…- BlackGatomon mira muy extrañado a Yami y Genai asiente lentamente.

-Sí, soy yo. Yo fui demasiado estúpido para ayudar a tu predecesor cuando más me necesitaba, yo rompí el Equilibrio que hizo enloquecer a mi amigo. Y no pasa día sin que me arrepienta de lo que hice, por eso… por eso quiero ayudarte Yami, no quiero que te ocurra lo mismo que le ocurrió a mi amigo, no quiero que tengas que enfrentarte a los demás Elegidos, no quiero que cometáis los mismos errores…- Genai mira con gesto suplicante a Yami, el chico jamás le había visto así antes.

-Es terrible pero… no creo que ellos…- Yami intenta acabar la frase pero no le salen las palabras, ¿cómo iban sus amigos a intentar matarle?

-Puede parecer imposible, pero creéme, por favor, estoy seguro de que, por un motivo u otro, tarde o temprano tus amigos decidirán comenzar a buscarte y estoy seguro de que harán lo que crean necesario para salvar el mundo, nosotros lo hicimos. Es por eso que te aviso a ti, tú eres el único que ha hallado fuerzas para oponerse al Destino, tú eres el único que ha tenido que luchar contra unos terribles designios que ya desde el principio te marcaban como la víctima necesaria para recuperar al Mundo Digital. Conseguiste escapar de tu Destino en tres ocasiones, cuando te peleaste por primera vez con los Elegidos, cuando te enfrentaste a Demon en el Mar Oscuro y, más recientemente, cuando digievolucionaste junto a BlackGatomon en Azramon. Tú tienes la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para oponerte a cualquier cosa, la Oscuridad te da el poder más maravilloso y terrible de este mundo, Yami, con él puedes cambiar tu Destino, ya sea para mejor o para peor, tú decides.- Genai se levanta y sale de la sala a paso lento para dirigirse a la última. -Todavía tengo que contarte lo que pasó al final.- Yami no habla, su mente es un lío de preguntas, pensamientos, dudas e inquietudes.

"Tras la caída de las Bestias Sagradas, los discípulos de cada una de ellas unieron sus fuerzas para convertirse en las nuevas bestias Sagradas. Sin ninguna demora, los nuevos Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon y Ebonwumon, llenos de un odio irrefrenable hacia la Oscuridad, decidieron borrar de la faz del Mundo Digital la Isla Bit, que se había convertido en un templo a lo que había sucedido. Fue así como la Isla Bit, el mar que la rodeaba y Dragomon fueron desterrados a lo que se conocería como el Mar Oscuro, una dimensión de Oscuridad y Tinieblas perpetuas donde no podrían afectar al Mundo Digital. Sin embargo, el destierro de Dragomon hizo que el poder de FangLongmon, al no tener un contrapunto que lo equilibrase, se descontrolara y, por ello, encerraron al propio FangLongmon en lo más profundo del Mundo Digital, a las puertas del Mundo Oscuro, como una Luz destellante en medio de la más opresiva Oscuridad, la única forma de que su poder pudiese ser contenido.

Tal fue el nacimiento de la Isla File, una isla creada en homenaje a la Luz y que ocuparía el mismo lugar que había ocupado la Isla Bit.

Entre tanto, Dios, consciente de que la paz no podría durar por siempre, decidió prevenir cualquier peligro e ideó un plan de contingencia, lo primero que hizo fue hablar con el Guardián de las Almas, el único ser total y absolutamente incorruptible que existía en el Mundo Digital, pues, irónicamente, es el ser más corrupto por la Oscuridad de todo el Mundo Digital. Dios había elegido a Azramon, el Ángel de la Muerte, para la difícil tarea de reunir a la Tríada Celeste cuando los tiempos volviesen a ser truculentos y se necesitase de su ayuda. De esta manera, Dios decretó que Seraphimon y Ophanimon debían reparar sus terribles Pecados volviendo para salvar el Mundo Digital cuando fuera necesario, por otra parte, Cherubimon fue liberado de su deber por ser el único que aguantase hasta el final la corrupción de Lucemon y por crear a las Bestias Sagradas a partir de sí mismo, el Ángel de la Sabiduría jamás tendría que volver a proteger el Mundo Digital. Pero para completar la Tríada Celeste hacía falta un tercer Ángel, y Dios ya había decidido que aquel que debía reunirlos de nuevo, Azramon, debía ser el Tercer Ángel, un Ángel Oscuro, totalmente opuesto a Ophanimon y que serviría para equilibrar la Tríada Celeste.

No contento con eso, Dios creó, a partir de las mismas almas de los Elegidos, los 15 Emblemas Divinos, los símbolos de poder de los Elegidos, unos símbolos que sólo podrían aprovechar los auténticos sucesores de los Protectores de Dios.

Dios, para asegurarse de que la Tríada solo resurgiese cuando fuese realmente necesaria, encadenó el poder de los tres Ángeles a tres Emblemas: Ophanimon sería la Luz, Seraphimon nacería de la Esperanza y Azramon, de la Oscuridad.

Tras dejar todas las defensas posibles contra una futura crisis bien preparadas, Dios dejó este mundo para siempre con unas palabras inquietantes que transmitió a su ayudante, el Elegido de la Esperanza. 'Regresaré cuande el Mundo Digital renazca de sus propias cenizas'"

-Yo me encargué de dejar constancia de todo lo que había sucedido en estos muros, yo escondí cada uno de los Emblemas para que sólo su verdadero propietario pudiera encontrarlos y activarlos. Como las Bestias Sagradas habían renegado de la Oscuridad y no deseaban revelar la existencia de los Poderes Celestes, borraron del Mundo Digital toda prueba de que aquellos 6 Elegidos habían existido, excepto el lugar en el que yo escondí tu Emblema y que ellos ni siquiera saben que existe.- Genai por fin termina la historia y Yami se da cuenta del terrible deber que deben afrontar él y sus amigos.

* * *

-Antes de que empecéis a preguntar quiero explicaros una cosa. T.K., Kari y yo, siempre hemos sido los destinados a relevar a la Tríada Celeste, pero no podríamos hacerlo sin la ayuda de los demás Emblemas, pues cada uno está encuadrado bajo la Luz, la Esperanza o la Oscuridad y le dan poder a su Gran Ángel. Lo que quiere decir que, el poder de la Luz, el de Ophanimon, se nutre del poder de los Emblemas de la Amabilidad, el Amor, la Inociencia y el Milagro. Mientras tanto, la Esperanza o Seraphimon, recibe su poder del Valor, la Amistad, la Honestidad y la Justicia. Por último, Azramon, la Oscuridad, obtiene poder del Conocimiento, el Destino, el Equilibrio y la Protección. Cuando T.K., Kari o yo digievolucionamos en uno de los Grandes Ángeles, nuestro poder depende en gran medida del vuestro, pasamos a ser, por decirlo de alguna manera, los compañeros de los Elegidos que nos dan fuerzas. Lo cuál no quiere decir que sólo obtengamos poder de esos Emblemas, porque no es cierto, obtenemos poder de todos los Emblemas, pero la mayor parte proviene de los nuestros y de los que están encuadrados bajo cada una de nuestras características.- Yami termina su explicación y deja boquiabiertos a todos sus amigos. La primera en reaccionar es Rika, cómo no.

-Entonces, cuando tú digievolucionas en Azramon… Izzy, Henry, Jen y yo somos… ¿tus entrenadores?- Rika parece un tanto confusa y Yami ríe ante la ocurrencia de su amiga.

-Si, algo así… Pero bueno, no fueron los Grandes Ángeles los únicos que han resurgido, os recuerdo que Omnimon, Gallantmon y Magnamon eran Caballeros Reales, y siguen siéndolo, de hecho, son los únicos que fueron perdonados por Dios…- Yami sigue hablando hasta que T.K. decide interrumpirlo, ya ha dejado de tomar notas y mira a su amigo fijamente.

-¿Qué quiso decir Dios con aquellas palabras? "Regresaré cuando el Mundo Digital renazca de sus propias cenizas" ¿Qué significa?- Ante la pregunta de T.K., Yami tuerce el gesto y mira a Kari con gesto preocupado.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contároslo… Lo que quiere decir es eso, la frase es totalmente literal, el regreso de Dios está ligado al renacimiento del Mundo Digital.- Yami mira con gesto serio a su amigo, que parece no entender la situación.

-El Mundo Digital renació tras lo de Apocalymon…- Tal y como Yami pensaba, T.K. no lo había entendido.

-No, no solo el Mundo Digital, todos los mundos paralelos a él, el Mar Oscuro, el Mundo Oscuro, el Mundo de los Sueños y la Tierra de las Bestias Sagradas, deben renacer al mismo tiempo. Si no te importa, contestaré a cualquier pregunta mañana, no creo que sea buena idea comenzar a hablar de eso hoy.-


	21. 20: El resurgir de Ophanimon

**Capítulo 20: El resurgir de Ophanimon.**

-Bien, Yami, ¿vas a responder a mi pregunta?- Nada más llegar, T.K. le pregunta a Yami lo que lleva esperando desde el día anterior.

-¿Estás seguro de que no es mejor dejar esto para el final del libro? Creo que, de hacerlo así, tendrías un gran final. Además, es algo demasiado chocante como para que luego prestes atención al resto…- Yami intenta eludir la pregunta, la respuesta era clara, él la sabía, BlackGatomon la sabía y Kari la sabía. Y ninguno de ellos cree que los demás se lo vayan a tomar bien de primeras.

-Está bien, esperaré, pero continúa con la historia.- T.K. da su brazo a torcer y Yami continúa.

-En la parte que viene ahora nos turnaremos Kari y yo porque ella cobra una importancia superior en este tramo. De momento, empiezo yo.-

* * *

Yami sale del Templo de los Elegidos, el antiguo Templo Divino, según Genai, y se aleja del lugar junto a su compañero, los dos le dan vueltas a lo mismo, piensan si de verdad serían capaces sus amigos de hacer semejante cosa pero… ¿Siguen siendo sus amigos? Yami duda por un instante, no habían querido saber nada de él en tres meses después de negarle su ayuda y dejarle al borde de la muerte… ¿Qué pasaría si se encontrasen? A cada paso que da, Yami nota como una margarita se deshoja en su mente. (Amigos, enemigos, amigos, enemigos, amigos, enemigos, amigos… ¿Cuál será el secreto? Si Dios planeó el regreso de Azramon… ¿significa que yo soy el Ángel de la Muerte? ¿Significa que pretendió que los Elegidos encarnásemos a la Tríada Celeste? De ser así, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Quiénes son los otros dos Ángeles? Ophanimon es el Ángel del Amor y la Piedad, podría ser Sora o…) Yami no puede evitar pensar en Kari, junto a T.K. ellos forman el triángulo perfecto, Luz, Esperanza y Oscuridad, destinados a entenderse o a odiarse, además se supone que ellos son los más importantes del grupo, que…

-¡Ah!- Yami choca contra algo y cae al suelo de espaldas, estaba tan ensimismado que no se ha dado cuenta de que, frente a él, Kari le mira con gesto serio.

**···**

-¿Qué te pasa Rika?- Kari responde al teléfono con tono monótono como si estuviese harta de hablar siempre del mismo tema.

-¡¿Que qué me pasa?! Pues que os estáis comportando como unos idiotas, ¿es que no vais a darle una oportunidad?- Rika está realmente ofendida, tanto que Kari oye como Takato y Henry tratan de calmarla al otro lado del teléfono.

-Tú también sentiste aquello, ¿no? ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo? ¿Cómo le voy a dar una oportunidad?- Kari también está enfadada, pero Rika no se echa para atrás.

-¡Eres su novia, maldita sea! Precisamente porque sentiste lo que sentiste deberías comprenderlo. ¡Ya oiste lo que dijo! ¡Aquello era todo el dolor que nosotros le hicimos sufrir!- Kari se queda sin palabras ante el enfado de Rika. -¡Maldita sea! Si después de todo lo que le habéis hecho, os ha perdonado… ¿No se merece comprensión?- Rika cuelga el teléfono todavía muy enfadada y Kari se queda con la mirada perdida, pensando en lo que ha dicho su amiga. (Tiene razón pero… no puedo mirarle a la cara después de lo que ha pasado, no puedo…)

Kari se va a su cuarto y enciende el ordenador, hace tiempo que Yami había instalado un localizador para saber en todo momento donde estaba cada uno de los Elegidos, siempre y cuando llevasen sus Dispositivos consigo, claro. Kari busca por todo el Mundo Digital pero no le encuentra, por más que mira es incapaz de encontrar a Yami por ningún lado, la chica se pregunta dónde puede estar.

**···**

Kari ayuda a Yami a levantarse tendiéndole una mano amable. Yami nota el contacto cálido de su novia y rehúye su mirada, no está seguro de seguir sintiendo lo mismo por ella que antes. Al parecer, el tiempo separados no ha hecho mella en los sentimientos de Kari.

-Lo siento mucho Yami, por favor, perdóname…- La chica le mira con ojos de disculpa, unos ojos llenos de dulzura y a los que Yami jamás había podido resistirse. Sin embargo, el chico permanece en silencio. -Realmente me merezco que no vuelvas a hablarme nunca pero, por favor, al menos déjame besarte una última vez…- Sin esperar siquiera una respuesta, Kari junta sus labios con los de Yami y le besa apasionadamente. Yami intenta separarse al principio, pero enseguida Kari le envuelve en un abrazo y el chico se queda como hechizado por el encanto de la Elegida de la Luz.

**···**

-Ken… ¿crees que es posible o no?- Kari le pregunta a su amigo sobre la posibilidad de que Yami viajase al Mar Oscuro, es el único lugar que le parece factible, pero parece también tan descabellado.

-No sé, supongo que sí, es el Elegido de la Oscuridad después de todo. Pero, Kari… ¿Tienes remordimientos?- Ken habla con un tono insondable, Kari es incapaz de saber la intención de semejante pregunta.

-Si, lo he estado pensando, Rika me ha dado una buena reprimenda y creo que tiene razón, ha hecho demasiado por nosotros como para que le dejemos en la estacada, como mínimo se merece una oportunidad para explicarse, ¿no crees?- Kari mira a su amigo a los ojos, él mejor que nadie, sabe lo que es la Oscuridad, él seguro que sería capaz de entender a Yami mejor que ella misma.

-Sabes, una vez me dijo una cosa… Aquello me pareció una idiotez en su momento pero creo que ahora lo entiendo… Me dijo que recordase siempre que yo había sido Digimon Emperador, que no tratase de olvidarlo, que lo tuviese presente para siempre y que fuese consciente de que yo había conseguido dejarlo. Cuando dejó de ser el Elegido de la Oscuridad pensé que se refería a cosas como aquella, ahora creo que se refiere a que, ni siquiera cuando nos rodea la Oscuridad, dejamos de ser nosotros mismos. Creo que sí que debemos hablar con él. Si alguien se merece nuestra confianza es Yami.- Ken se levanta y se acerca a Kari. -Pero creo que debes ser tú la que hable con él primero, tú eres la más importante para él.- Kari le mira y le sonríe, aquellas palabras parecen más propias de Yoley o Sora que de Ken.

-Veo que Yolei te ha cambiado, ¿eh?- Kari sigue sonriendo y Ken se sonroja.

-Si bueno, pero ten en cuenta una cosa, la gente no cambia.- Esta vez, Ken sonríe ante una de las máximas de Yami.

-Es hora de quitarle la razón en algo, creo que tengo que cambiar mi actitud con la Oscuridad y con él.- Kari le da una palmada a Ken en el brazo y se marcha corriendo para pedirle ayuda a Izzy, él ha investigado el Mundo Digimon junto a Yami, seguro que sabrá la forma de viajar al Mar Oscuro.

**···**

-Vamos, ven conmigo…- Tras separarse de Yami, Kari le coge de la mano y tira de él para que comience a caminar junto a ella. Sin que el chico se dé cuenta, Kari le lleva hasta la playa y se queda contemplando el mar junto a él.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás un poco rara.- Yami no puede evitar sentirse ligeramente suspicaz ante la actitud de su novia, comportarse de aquella manera no es propio de ella.

-Es sólo que… creo que debía decirte lo mucho que te amo… No te he tratado como te mereces Yami.- La chica le mira otra vez con esos ojos como rubíes que parecen capaces de hipnotizar a Yami.

-Yami…- BlackGatomon intenta llamar la atención de su compañero, pero éste parece estar atontado. -Yami… hay algo extraño en…-

-Vamos, BlackGatomon, no seas aguafiestas, ¿vale?- Esta vez, la voz de Kari suena un poco distinta, como maliciosa, y Yami parece darse cuenta de algo.

-¿Te pasa algo?- El chico la mira preocupado, como si pensase que está enferma pero ella hace un gesto para restarle importancia y le empuja contra la arena, dejándose caer encima de él.

-Tan solo que estoy locamente enamorada de ti, Yami.- La chica habla con una voz cada vez más lasciva y Yami comienza a desconfiar.

-No eres la misma de siempre, Kari, ¿qué te pasa?- Yami intenta quitarse de encima a su novia pero ella le agarra con fuerza y comienza a besarle cada vez de forma más apasionada, más lujuriosa.

-Calla y disfruta.- La voz de Kari es tan extraña que, incluso en su estado de atontamiento, Yami se da cuenta de que aquella chica no es Kari.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Suéltame!- Yami intenta deshacerse de su captora pero ella es demasiado fuerte y sigue empujándole contra el suelo. Sin embargo, cada beso parece minar su voluntad y pronto comienza a notar cómo sus fuerzas desaparecen.

**···**

-Mira, Genai me ha dicho que está en el Mar Oscuro, precisamente iba a llamarte para contártelo pero has venido y…- Izzy intenta explicarse pero Kari le mira con cara de apremio. -Bueno, vale, el caso es que Yami nunca me contó cómo viajar al Mar Oscuro pero Genai me ha dicho que…-

-Oye Izzy, no me importa cómo viajar, solo quiero viajar, tengo que hablar con él.- Kari habla con mucha prisa e Izzy comienza los preparativos.

Después de un rato, todo parece en orden e Izzy le da luz verde a Kari para irse.

-Muchas gracias, Izzy. Gatomon…- La digimon se sube a los brazos de su compañera humana y las dos viajan al Mar Oscuro por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, un lugar al que habían jurado no volver nunca.

**···**

Yami abre los ojos, pues ha estado inconsciente desde que le atacase aquella extraña Kari, y se ve en medio de la playa, atado de pies y manos junto a su compañero BlackGatomon, que aún permanece inconsciente. Frente a ellos, Kari está sentada en la arena y les mira de forma maliciosa. Ahora que se fija en ella, aquella chica que se parece a Kari es, en realidad, muy distinta, la belleza de aquella chica es tal, que resultaba grotesca y antinatural, su figura está exageradamente estilizada y parece haber sido moldeada para cumplir los cánones exactos de belleza, su rostro está iluminado por una maldad que el rostro de su novia jamás habría mostrado. Ahora ya no tiene ninguna duda, Yami está seguro de que la chica que tiene en frente no es Kari, pero si no es Kari, ¿quién es? ¿Y por qué se parece tanto a ella?

-Veo que te has despertado Yami, ¿te gusta mi aspecto? He tenido que retocar un poco la apariencia de tu novia, no es lo bastante bella para ti, ¿sabes?- La chica habla con una voz melosa y terrible a la vez, el peligro parece asomarse tras cada sílaba y Yami sigue sin entender cómo alguien puede parecerse tanto y tan poco a su novia al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién eres?- Yami habla con tono autoritario, intentando no mostrar miedo.

-¿No lo sabes? Demon me dijo que eras inteligente… Supongo que se equivocaba… De todas maneras, me sigues gustando mucho, tienes un aura de poder a tu alrededor a la que no es fácil resistirse, Yami. Supongo que por eso le caes tan bien a mi hermano.- La falsa Kari termina su frase con una risotada gélida y Yami se da cuenta enseguida de quién se trataba.

-No puede ser…- El susurro de Yami indica su incredulidad. -¿Eres Lilithmon?- Yami se queda contemplando a su captora con cara de asombro.

-Si, tonto, claro que soy Lilithmon, aunque estoy segura de que prefieres que mantenga esta forma, esa humana te gusta mucho, ni siquiera ahora, que estás decidido a odiarla, puedes dejar de pensar en ella.- Lilithmon sonríe y a Yami le da un escalofrío, solo de pensar que Lilithmon, uno de los Reyes Demonio, le ha besado. (Al menos todo se ha quedado en un beso… espero.)

-Ella es más guapa, tú pareces una burda muñeca de cera. Kari tiene algo que la hace tan…- Yami no puede acabar la frase porque Lilithmon se levanta indignada.

-¿Ella más guapa que yo? ¡Já!- Con una mueca de concentración, Lilithmon cambia un poco y adopta una apariencia igualita a la de Kari, tan idéntica que Yami se queda sorprendido. -¿Qué tal ahora? ¿Prefieres a esta humana llena de imperfecciones antes que a mí, que soy perfecta?- Lilithmon no parece llevar muy bien que Yami haya criticado su apariencia, pero el chico no se preocupa por eso, pues Lilithmon ha decidido volver a ponerse cariñosa.

**···**

Al llegar al Mar Oscuro, Kari aterriza en la playa en la que ya había estado antes, echa un vistazo al mar a su izquierda y un escalofrío recorre todo su ser, aquel lugar no le gusta nada, pero hará cualquier cosa por Yami, ya no puede seguir huyendo y esperando a que él de el primer paso.

Con paso firme y decidido, Kari y Gatomon avanzan por la playa sin ver ni un alma alrededor, todo parece desierto y Kari comienza a dudar de que su novio esté en aquel mundo de Oscuridad.

-Kari, mira tu D3.- Gatomon señala el Dispositivo que la chica lleva a la cintura y ésta lo coge un tanto alarmada. El D3 brilla con fuerza y Kari ve en la pantalla un punto negro cerca del centro, eso tiene que significar que Yami está por allí pero…

-¡Kari! Creo que le ha pasado algo…- Gatomon coge algo del suelo y se lo muestra a su amiga, es el D-Power de Yami, si está ahí tirado sólo puede significar que…

-¡Vamos, Gatomon! No puedo permitir que le pase nada.- Kari echa a correr por la larga playa, aquello parece no tener fin pero, tras unos minutos, por fin ve algo más familiar, al fondo ve un acantilado, sobre el que antes reinaba un faro de Oscuridad, y, a los pies de dicho acantilado, dos figuras se mueven como si forcejeasen.

Kari se acerca a las figuras y ve la imagen más extraña de toda su vida, una chica idéntica a ella está tumbada sobre Yami intentando besarle mientras éste forcejea para liberarse, al lado de ellos, entre tanto, está BlackGatomon, inconsciente.

-¡Suelta a mi novio!- Incluso la Kari de verdad se sorprende de lo fría y terrible que suena su voz. La falsa Kari se levanta de un salto y mira a la chica con curiosidad mientras Yami se queda contemplando a las dos, muy confuso.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es tu chica, Yami. Creo que nos ha pillado…- La falsa Kari suelta una risita nerviosa como si de verdad Yami hubiese querido algo con ella. -Es una pena que haya venido…- Ahora la voz de la falsa Kari ya no suena nerviosa, más bien amenazante.

-¡Kari, cuidado, es…!- Yami se queda a medias porque la falsa Kari le da una patada en la cara que le deja prácticamente inconsciente.

-¡Uy! Lo siento, cariño…- La chica-digimon se disculpa con una voz tremendamente falsa que no engaña a la Kari de verdad.

-Serás…- Kari no puede aguantar su enfado y se abalanza sobre la otra Kari.

Aquello, piensa Gatomon, no puede ser más extraño, ninguna de las dos Karis, que ahora se están peleando, parece la Kari de verdad, una porque es terrible, malvada y mezquina, la otra porque está enfadadísima y se comporta de una manera que su compañera jamás le había visto.

Mientras Gatomon se queda asombrada ante el espectáculo que están dando las dos Karis, Yami intenta acercarse a Gatomon a rastras, necesita que le libere para ayudar a la verdadera, sea quien sea. Cuando por fin llega, la digimon le mira sorprendida.

-¿Vas a soltarme o te vas a quedar mirando a Kari?- Yami le habla con tono seco pero Gatomon, pese a sentirse un poco ofendida por el tono de Yami, corta las cuerdas que lo atan y el chico se pone en pie. -Vete a liberar a BlackGatomon, yo me encargo.- Yami se acerca a donde pelean las dos Karis y trata de separarlas, antes Lilithmon le había parecido muy fuerte pero, por lo que fuese, ahora las dos parecen iguales en todo, incluso en fuerza. Yami tarda un poco pero las separa por fin.

-¿Qué haces? ¿No ves que ella es la mala?- Las dos Karis hablan a la vez y Yami se queda mirándolas a las dos, intentando apreciar un tono distinto, una forma distinta de hablar, algo que delatara a Lilithmon, lástima que no lo haya. Gatomon y BlackGatomon se unen enseguida a Yami y se quedan junto a él, contemplando a las dos Karis.

-¡Gatomon! Vamos, ayúdame.- Otra vez al unísono, ninguna de las dos Karis parece tener el brillo de desprecio y maldad de Lilithmon, o es posible que las dos estén tan enfadadas que aquello sea imperceptible.

Yami se queda pensando un rato mientras las dos Karis no cesan de gritarse e insultarse, si hubiera tenido que apostar, Yami hubiese dicho que ninguna de las dos es la de verdad, pero ésa no es una opción, tiene que haber alguna manera… (¿Cómo distinguirlas? Tiene que haber algo que sólo Kari sepa, o algo a lo que sólo Kari reaccione correctamente, algo que… ¡Ya está!)

-¡Eh!- Yami grita para que las Karis dejen de pelearse y las dos le miran fijamente. -Sé como solucionarlo, dadme un beso y podré reconocer a la que es de verdad.- Aquella idea ha sido genial, la Kari de la derecha se acerca prácticamente corriendo mientras que la de la izquierda se queda mirando a Yami muy sorprendida y ofendida.

-¿Vas a dejar que ésa te bese?- Aquella respuesta de la Kari de la izquierda no era necesaria, Yami ya se había dado cuenta de que sólo Lilithmon, cuyo Pecado es la Lujuria, acudiría con presteza en lugar de indignarse. Así que Yami se aparta de la Kari falsa y la empuja al suelo.

-Serás tonta…- Una voz aguda, maliciosa y escalofriante habla a sus espaldas. -Mira que caer en semejante trampa, hermana.- Yami, Kari, que ha acudido junto al Elegido de la Oscuridad, Gatomon y BlackGatomon se dan la vuelta y ven a una especie de niño rubio con doce alas de plumas blancas, dos de ellas saliéndole de la cabeza, y una toga, blanca también, como única prenda. -Lilithmon… ¿cuándo aprenderás a contenerte?- El niño habla como si fuese su padre o su hermano mayor, pero… -Ve con nuestros hermanos, yo me encargo de nuestros queridos amiguitos…- La malicia de aquella voz da la sensación de helar la sangre, pero Kari y Yami se mantienen impertérritos mientras que sus digimons no dejan de mirar desafiantes a aquel _ángel_.

-Lo que tú digas, hermano.- Lilithmon se levanta con presteza y desaparece en una nube de oscuridad. Yami se queda mirando al niño con cara de empezar a entender las cosas. (Lilithmon le ha llamado hermano, sólo había oído a Demon utilizar esa palabra para referirse a… no puede ser… ¿este niño es un Rey Demonio? Pero, un momento, Genai me dijo que Ophanimon, Seraphimon y Cherubimon se confiaron por el aspecto inofensivo e inocente de Lucemon… ¿Será éste?)

-Lo siento mucho, tendréis que perdonar a mi querida hermana Lilithmon, es tan impulsiva…- El pequeño ángel se acerca con paso un tanto vacilante como si intentase aparentar debilidad, pero Yami agarra a Kari y la aparta.

-Vete.- Yami la mira y la chica le devuelve una mirada de incredulidad.

-No me voy a ir, no veo motivos para…- Kari no acaba la frase porque el niño se echa a reír.

-¿Acaso temes algo, Kurayami Kimura?- El niño habla con una voz melodiosa, muy inocente y, desde luego, sin ningún atisbo de maldad.

-¿Temer? Si, no me importa reconocerlo, sé quién eres y no voy a dejar que le hagas nada… Lucemon.- Yami habla con una voz gélida y cargada de odio y desconfianza.

-Vaya, vaya, Demon tenía razón, eres muy listo, Yami… ¿Te importa que te llame Yami? No, ¿verdad?- Lucemon no espera respuesta antes de seguir. -Me parece increíble que la protejas después de lo que te ha hecho, primero, le salvas la vida de BlackWarGreymon y te lo paga con varios meses de desprecio, luego le salvas la vida frente a mi hermano, Demon, y te lo vuelve a pagar con desprecio, además, ni siquiera te ayudó cuando podías haber muerto y tampoco acudió al hospital a verte. Y no sólo eso, ya has visto para qué te ha servido amarla, mi hermana podría haberte matado porque tú estabas demasiado desesperado por volver a sentir el amor de esta chica… Creí que tenías Orgullo, Yami…- La voz de Lucemon parece una regañina, como la de un padre cuando regaña a uno de sus hijos.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- Yami le mira estupefacto y Kari se ha quedado sin palabras ante la desfachatez del angelito.

-¿Bromeas? Es mi forma de ser, me encanta saberlo todo acerca de mis enemigos… Pero bueno, en eso nos parecemos, ¿no? ¿Por qué si no investigaste a esta chica y al resto de Elegidos antes de conocerlos?- Las palabras de Lucemon provocan la reacción instantánea de Kari.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- Kari se separa un poco de Yami, que la mira lamentando que se hubiese enterado de semejante forma.

-Oh, lo siento, pensé que se lo habías contado, parece que no eres tan tonto después de todo, veo que no pones toda tu confianza en ella…- Si Yami no estuviese enfadado con él, habría aplaudido al maldito demonio por su habilidad para manipular y parecer inocente en todo momento. -Aunque claro, bien pensado, si tenías pensado que podían ser tus enemigos es lógico qué…- Otra puya de Lucemon y otra reacción de Kari.

-¿Ibas a atacarnos?- Kari mira con reproche y Yami se queda un tanto grogui por semejante avalancha de infortunios.

-Bueno, de todas maneras, no creo que se te pueda culpar de no confiar en ella, ¿cuántas veces la has ayudado? Estoy seguro de que no podéis ni contarlas y, ¿cómo te lo ha pagado? Con odio y desprecio, ni siquiera se ha disculpado aún por lo que sucedió el día que la salvaste de BlackWarGreymon, ninguno de tus _amigos_ se ha disculpado…- Lucemon pasa ahora a atacar a Kari que también se queda en silencio ante las acusaciones del Rey Demonio. Yami la mira con una mezcla de tristeza y resentemiento que cohíben aún más a la chica. -En fin, tal y como le ofrecí a tu predecesor, Yami, creo que deberías unirte a nosotros, Demon me ha hablado de tu magnífico poder y creo que usarlo para proteger un mundo tan lleno de Pecado es en sí mismo un Pecado aún mayor. Piénsalo bien, tus amigos te han despreciado una y otra vez, nunca te han valorado como te mereces, has tenido que bailar siempre al son de tu novia, conteniendo tu naturaleza oscura, reprimiendo sentimientos que necesitabas expresar y ni siquiera en este mundo has encontrado aprecio de verdad, las Bestias Sagradas te odian y creen que no deberías existir… ¿A qué esperas? ¿Piensas seguir así para siempre? ¿No deseas ser libre, Yami?- Lucemon habla con una voz tentadora, una voz que intenta encandilar a Yami, un Yami que parece realmente pensarse su decisión. El chico mira a Lucemon y a Kari alternativamente.

Mientras tanto, la Elegida de la Luz, incapaz de desmentir las palabras de Lucemon, se hunde en sus pensamientos, cada vez más desesperanzadores. (Tiene razón, Lucemon tiene razón. Han pasado 9 años y no le he pedido perdón a Yami por cómo le traté entonces. ¿Cómo se debe de sentir? Siempre me he preocupado por todos mis amigos, por todos, pero, por alguna extraña razón, Yami siempre me ha parecido muy fuerte, casi invulnerable a cualquier cosa, él siempre ha estado dispuesto a ayudarme, no solo a mi, también a nuestros amigos…) Las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de los ojos de Kari y Yami se queda mirándola impertérrito.

-Oh, pobrecilla, intenta darte pena para que no elijas lo que más te conviene, ni siquiera ahora es capaz de pensar en ti.- Lucemon sigue intentando convencer a Yami de que debe unirse a los Reyes Demonio y Kari llora cada vez de forma más desconsolada.

(Lo siento. ¿Por qué me resulta tan difícil disculparme? ¿Por qué no puedo decirle cuánto lamento lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué tiene que darme miedo la Oscuridad? No tengo motivos para temerle, le quiero y sé que él también me quiere… Ojalá pudiese reaccionar, ojalá pudiese ser yo la que luchase por él esta vez.)

Kari ve cómo Lucemon camina hacia Yami. -No te ayudaré, Lucemon. Da igual lo que digas, es posible que ellos no se merezcan que me preocupe, pero jamás os ayudaré a vosotros.- Yami decidido ya a seguir los dictados de su corazón, coge su D-Power con un movimiento rápido y vuelve a sentir el terrible poder de la Oscuridad creciendo en su interior.

Sin embargo, Kari es parcialmente ajena a todo lo que está pasando, en su mente, mientras Yami digievoluciona en Azramon y comienza a pelear con un Lucemon que grita enfadado, repasa todo lo que ha vivido junto al que es su novio desde que tuvieran casi 12 años. En Febrero se habían cumplido 8 años desde que empezasen a salir, siendo todavía unos críos, y ella ni siquiera había ido a verle al hospital. Cuando Yami se le declaró delante de su hermano, el chico le había dejado un regalo de cumpleaños que ella había tirado sin pensárselo, cuantas más vueltas le da a todo, más desplantes ve por su parte, y más se da cuenta de que Yami a hecho todo cuanto ha podido para mantenerse junto a ella.

-¿Por qué?- El susurro de Kari sólo llega a oídos de Gatomon que la mira con aire preocupado, Azramon pelea ferozmente con Lucemon y no se percata de que Kari está totalmente abatida, arrodillada en el suelo. -¿Por qué sigue luchando por mí?- Gatomon se acerca a su compañera y la mira fijamente, sus ojos son de comprensión y pena.

-Kari…-

-¿Por qué, Gatomon? Yami está peleando con todo para protegerme y yo soy incapaz de reaccionar, soy horrible.- Kari sigue llorando mientras no deja de lamentarse.

-No eres horrible, si lo fueras, no te perocuparías por esto.- Gatomon apoya una de sus zarpas en el hombro de su amiga. -¿Qué es lo que sientes por Yami?-

-Ya no estoy segura, mi corazón me dice que le quiero, mi mente, al mirar al pasado, me dice que sólo le he utilizado…- Kari mira a su compañera y continúa hablando. -Él siempre me ha protegido, nunca ha dudado en recibir cualquier daño para evitármelo a mi. Pero yo jamás he sido capaz de hacer algo semejante, Gatomon. Quiero hacerlo, pero no me veo capaz.- De repente, un golpe sordo hace que la chica levante la cabeza y vea a Azramon en el suelo, intentando levantarse pero recibiendo un ataque tras otro de Lucemon.

-Pues hazlo, olvídate de todo y déjate llevar por lo que sientes. Kari, no pienses en Yami como el Elegido de la Oscuridad, piensa en él como Yami, da igual que cambie, que se convierta en Azramon, que se rodee de Oscuridad, él siempre seguirá siendo Yami.- Las palabras de Gatomon logran un efecto en Kari. La chica aprieta los puños y se enjuga las lágrimas.

-Tienes razón.- Kari se levanta y mira a Lucemon y Azramon, el primero no deja ni respirar al segundo, el Rey Demonio parece tremendamente superior.

-¡¿Acaso te creías que soy como Demon?! Él es fuerte, pero no se puede comparar a mí.- La voz de Lucemon ya no es encandiladora ni tentadora, desprende un Orgullo agrio e hiriente.

-¡Basta!- El grito de Kari hace que Lucemon se detenga pero Azramon sigue tendido en el suelo, doliéndose de la brutal paliza que está recibiendo. -¡Déjale!- Kari se acerca a Azramon mientras Lucemon se queda mirándola con curiosidad.

-Pobre chica, creo que es demasiado tarde para que te preocupes por él.- Lucemon sonríe maliciosamente mientras contempla a la chica mirando a Azramon a la cara, cubierta por el casco negro.

-Yami…- Kari no le hace caso al Rey Demonio y Gatomon se sitúa entre ambos para protegerla. -Lo siento, sé que no me lo merezco pero, por favor, perdóname. Me da igual que ahora seas un digimon, me da igual que seas el Elegido de la Oscuridad, Yami. Te quiero, no te mueras, por favor…- Kari abraza el cuerpo tembloroso de Azramon y su Dispositivo comienza a brillar con fuerza.

-Kari…- La voz de Azramon suena rota, como si estuviese sufriendo un dolor indecible. -Tu D3…- Sin embargo, la chica detecta a Yami en aquella voz y se aferra a él con fuerza.

-No me importa, ya nada me importa, sólo tú.- La forma del D3 cambia mientras el brillo se apaga poco a poco y, tanto Azramon como Gatomon como Lucemon, se fijan en el nuevo Dispositivo de la Elegida de la Luz, un D-Power completamente rosa. Es entonces cuando Yami siente la calidez de su Emblema brillando en su pecho, bañando el Mar Oscuro con su Luz, la Luz de la chica, y haciendo que todo parezca iluminado. Las lágrimas de Kari comienzan a caer cuando Azramon se divide otra vez en Yami y BlackGatomon, el primero de los dos semiinconsciente mientras que el segundo mira a Kari, asombrado.

Yami parpadea como cegado por tanta Luz, pero sigue mirando fijamente a su novia.

Ella le devuelve la mirada y, por un momento, no necesitan hablar, no necesitan decirse nada, los dos ven, en los ojos del otro, todo lo que necesitan ver.

-¡Gatomon UltraDigievoluciona en…!- La mirada afligida de Kari se funde en un torbellino de datos mientras, con Gatomon ocurre lo mismo, muy parecido a lo que les había sucedido a Yami y BlackGatomon, los datos de las dos comienzan a entremezclarse en medio, esta vez, de una luz radiante, la misma luz que poco antes había emitido el Emblema de Kari. Todo comienza a cobrar sentido para Kari, el miedo parece desvanecerse mientras siente cómo se funde con Gatomon y todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos se entremezclan. Kari es por fin plenamente consciente de lo que siente por Yami, ya no hay ningún atisbo de duda, le quiere, sin importar todo lo que haya sucedido entre ellos, ella le ama y, si hace falta, morirá para defenderle.

Poco a poco, Kari nota cómo su cuerpo y el de Gatomon vuelven a tomar forma, esta vez convertidos en uno solo. Cuando la chica consigue abrir los ojos de nuevo, se ve mirando a través de un casco que le cubre prácticamente toda la cabeza. Se mira poco a poco las manos y el resto de su cuerpo, lleva unos guantes de un metal verde, muy liviano pero de aspecto resistente y que tienen un par de alas, del mismo metal, cada uno. Su cuerpo está casi completamente cubierto por una armadura verde que le llega hasta las rodillas, sólo su vientre queda al descubierto. A la altura de las rodillas, un faldón blanco se muestra bajo su armadura y le cubre las piernas hasta los tobillos. Por último, Kari vuelve a fijarse en su falda metálica y ve el Emblema de la Luz engastado con un metal dorado justo en el centro de una cruz también dorada.

-No puede ser…- Lucemon parece contrariado y Kari diría incluso que está asustado. -Yo te… no puedes haber vuelto…-

-No me importa lo que tengas que decir, Lucemon.- La voz de Kari y Gatomon se ha tornado en una suave caricia que, no obstante, se clava como un puñal en la mente del Rey Demonio. Kari le da la espalda a Lucemon y se acerca a Yami que la contempla asombrado.

-Yami, por favor, perdóname.- Con un gesto gentil, Ophanimon toca a Yami en el pecho y éste siente cómo las energías vuelven a él y el cansancio, el agotamiento y el dolor, desaparecen. Tras esto, Kari ayuda a Yami a levantarse.

-¿Sabes quién eres?- Yami le pregunta con voz débil, como tomada por la sorpresa.

-Por supuesto, soy Ophanimon, el Ángel de la Vida y el Amor… Pero también soy Kari, Yami, y por fin he entendido que no puedo escudarme siempre en ti, por fin he entendido que tú, por muy fuerte que seas, también necesitas mi ayuda.- A diferencia de lo que les había ocurrido a Yami y BlackGatomon, Kari parece controlar perfectamente su nueva forma mientras que los otros dos habían tenido problemas, sobre todo al principio, para imponer su voluntad a la de Azramon.

-¡Yo te corrompí! ¡No puedes volver!- Lucemon parece fuera de control por primera vez y no tarda en lanzarse al ataque. -¡Súper Nova!- El Rey Demonio lanza una bola de energía hacia Ophanimon que ella bloquea con un escudo que hace aparecer de la nada, aunque sale despedida hacia atrás varios metros. -¡Soy mucho más fuerte que tú! ¡Ahora sabrás el alcance del poder del Orgullo!- Con un movimiento grácil, Lucemon hace aparecer una espada de la nada y se abalanza sobre Ophanimon para ensartarla.

Sin embargo, el Gran Ángel está preparado para recibir su ataque, con el escudo desvía la espada y al propio Lucemon hacia un lado mientras que, con una lanza dorada, que hace aparecer también de la nada, prepara su ataque.

-¡Jabalina del Edén!- El rayo de luz que sale de la lanza de Ophanimon impacta directamente en la espalda de Lucemon y le hace caer al suelo. Durante unos instantes, mientras Lucemon se queda en el suelo, Kari se percata de algo procedente de Yami, una oleada fortalecedora lleva ayudándola desde que comenzase la batalla con Lucemon. (¿Qué es esto? Es tan… maravilloso. Parece provenir de Yami… debe de ser…) Ophanimon sonríe a la vez que lo hace Kari y Lucemon se levanta y la mira terriblemente enfadado.

-¡No te rías! ¡Hermanos!- Lucemon chasca sus dedos y enseguida acuden a su llamada otros 6 digimons, el resto de los Reyes Demonio. Ophanimon los mira uno a uno, a Demon lo conoce ya lo suficiente, pero se fija en que la mujer a la izquierda de Lucemon, aquella debe ser Lilithmon, es muy bella y cubre casi todo su cuerpo con una túnica lila que solo deja ver su rostro y su pecho, en su cara brilla una sonrisa maligna y llena de Lujuria que mira a Yami con aire anhelante. Además de la túnica lila, Lilithmon lleva un traje completamente negro con adornos dorados que se funde con sus alas demoníacas. Al lado de Lilithmon, un enorme demonio con forma de lobo bípedo, pero con cuernos de carnero, mira a Ophanimon con rabia y con sus garras preparadas para atacarla. Kari se fija en que tiene tres pares de alas completamente negras, como de murciélago y que unos extraños dibujos de un color rojo sangre adornan su pelaje completamente marrón.

-¿Por qué nos has llamado, hermano?- El digimon que habla es el que está situado a la derecha de Demon, tiene el aspecto de un anciano, sobre todo por su enorme barba blanca que sólo queda ligeramente cubierta por la enorme manta, negra y con adornos rojos, que lleva a modo de túnica. Sus manos forman unas garras muy afiladas y, en la mano derecha, porta un bastón negro terminado en una calavera con una esfera roja brillante en la boca.

-Si no te importa, Barbamon, me gustaría presentaros a los estúpidos que creen que pueden derrotarnos…- Lucemon ha recuperado su tono de voz suave pero maligno que había perdido tras la digievolución conjunta de Kari y Gatomon. -Yami, Kari…- Ophanimon se fija en que Lucemon usa por vez primera su nombre. -Os presento a mis hermanos y hermana, a mis lados están Demon, el Rey de la Ira, y Lilithmon, la encarnación de la Lujuria. Más allá, junto a Demon, está Barbamon, él representa la Avaricia, y al lado de Lilithmon está Belphemon, la Pereza convertida en pura rabia.- Ophanimon los mira uno por uno con el desprecio asomando a su rostro. -Por último, el que está al lado de Belphemon es Beelzemon, cuya Gula no conoce límites, tengo entendido que uno de vuestros amiguitos es capaz de digievolucionar en un Beelzemon, seguro que no puede ni compararse a éste, y mi último hermano, Leviamon, es el que está situado al lado de Barbamon y se alimenta de la Envidia que sienten los corazones débiles de todos los seres vivos.- Ophanimon se fija en la especie de dragón con aspecto de cocodrilo, su cuerpo, de escamas rojas, se bifurca en dos colas largas y su morro, muy alargado, está cubierto por un metal de color gris. -Estos son mis hermanos y, al igual que vosotros, los Elegidos, nosotros también nos fortalecemos cuando estamos juntos. Somos la fuente de todos los Pecados y nos alimentamos del poder maligno que emana de aquellos que, demasiado necios, son incapaces de admitir su naturaleza pecadora.- Lucemon da un paso al frente y comienza a absorber la Oscuridad que baña todo el Mar Oscuro. -Ahora sabréis de qué soy capaz…-

Yami, que intuye que no puede estar planeando nada bueno, coge su D-Power e intenta digievolucionar otra vez en Azramon, pero no lo consigue. Entonces se acerca a Ophanimon para hablar con ella.

-Tenemos que marcharnos, Kari.- La voz de Yami es apremiante y habla en un susurro rápido para que solo Ophanimon le escuche.

-Ni lo sueñes. No os dejaremos huir.- La voz de Beelzemon les sobresalta a los dos. Los 6 hermanos de Lucemon rodean rápidamente a los Elegidos de la Luz y la Oscuridad, al parecer, el susurro de Yami no les ha pasado desapercibido.

Entre tanto, Lucemon ha comenzado a brillar con una luz negra muy extraña y su cuerpo parece estar cambiando, volviéndose más alto.

-Contemplaréis el verdadero poder de los Reyes Demonio cuando Lucemon termine de absorber toda esta Oscuridad…- Demon sonríe malignamente mientras Ophanimon y Yami miran a los Demonios, buscando la manera de romper la barrera que forman.

-¿Para qué quiere la Oscuridad?- Yami intenta distraer su atención mientras sigue pensando una manera de huir.

-Pues para digievolucionar, de todos los digimons del Mundo Digital, nosotros somos los únicos que, en lugar de Luz, necesitamos Oscuridad para digievolucionar.- Lilithmon responde a la vez que sigue mirando a Yami como si éste fuese un premio irresistible que desea lograr a toda costa.

* * *

-Todo parecía perdido para nosotros pero, pese a todo, un pensamiento recorrió nuestras mentes casi al unísono.- Yami parece bastante entusiasmado por la tensión que se palpa en el ambiente, sus amigos parecen estar muy atentos a todo, más atentos que de costumbre.

-Si. Al menos, si moríamos, lo haríamos juntos. Ni os imagináis lo que supuso para nosotros mi digievolución, fue algo increíble.- Kari también parece muy contenta.

-Vale, eso está muy bien. Pero queremos oír qué pasó.- Davis apremia a los dos para que continúen.

-Bueno, en parte, ya lo sabeis, ¿no?- Yami y Kari hablan casi al unísono y se miran el uno al otro, sonriendo.

-Si, si, pero cuando nosotros llegamos ya no estaban los Reyes Demonio, ¿qué les hicisteis?- Ahora es Tai quien apremia a la pareja para que sigan contando la historia.


	22. 21: El último regalo de Dragomon

**Capítulo 21: El último regalo de Dragomon**

Después de un rato sin poder hacer nada, Lucemon resurge de entre el brillo que le había cubierto y ahora parece muy distinto, ya no es un niño, eso desde luego, más bien aparenta más o menos la misma edad que Yami y Kari. Sus alas completamente blancas ya no son tal pues la mitad de ellas se han convertido en alas negras de demonio. Además, la toga que llevaba cuando sólo era un niño ha desaparecido y ahora un traje, blanco por el torso y negro por las mangas y las piernas, cubre todo su cuerpo, incluso lleva las manos enguantadas en un par de guantes blancos.

Los demás Reyes Demonio se arrodillan ante su líder y Ophanimon, Yami y BlackGatomon se quedan observándole anonadados.

-Basta, basta hermanos míos, no es necesario que os mostréis tan respetuosos.- Aunque su voz parece amable y sus palabras, sinceras, Yami se apostaría todo lo que tiene a que Lucemon hubiese matado al que no se arrodillase ante él. -Mis queridos Elegidos de la Luz y la Oscuridad… Ahora veréis cuán grande es el poder que en realidad ostentáis, lástima que sea lo último que veáis.- El nuevo Lucemon se eleva en el aire y los otros seis Reyes Demonio se alejan de Ophanimon, Yami y BlackGatomon. Con un gesto perezoso, Lucemon invoca dos pequeñas bolas de energía en sus manos, negra la de su mano izquierza y blanca como la nieve la de su mano derecha. -¡Yo soy el único ser capaz de hacer esto, unir los poderes más contrapuestos y peligrosos de toda la creación, Luz y Oscuridad!- Lucemon alza el brazo derecho y lanza la bola de energía completamente blanca. -¡Vivos…!- Yami reacciona enseguida y, justo antes de que la bola les golpee, le dice algo a Ophanimon. -¡… o Muertos!- Lucemon lanza la bola de energía negra al mismo tiempo que la bola de Luz impacta contra Yami, BlackGatomon y Ophanimon y ésta última lanza a los otros dos al aire, directos hacia la bola de Oscuridad que Lucemon acaba de lanzar.

-¡Os equivocáis!- Con este críptico mensaje, Yami coge su D-Power a la vez que es engullido junto a su compañero por el poder oscuro de Lucemon pero, en lugar de sufrir o morir, Yami se concentra y comienza a notar cómo la Oscuridad a su alrededor se doblega a su voluntad.

-¡BlackGatomon UltraDigievoluciona en…!- Yami vuelve a sentir lo que ya había sentido dos veces anteriormente, la Oscuridad invadiendo todo su ser y fundiéndose en uno con él y su mejor amigo. -¡… Azramon!- El Ángel de la Muerte aterriza grácilmente junto a Ophanimon que ha conseguido absorber todo el poder luminoso de Lucemon y mira al Rey Demonio con gesto torcido.

-¡¿Cómo diantres…?!- Lucemon y los demás Demonios parecen realmente sorprendidos por la actuación de los Elegidos y les miran con la incredulidad plasmada en sus rostros.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, somos los Elegidos de la Luz y la Oscuridad. Además, no sois los únicos que digievolucionáis con el poder de la Oscuridad.- Incluso Ophanimon mira ahora a Azramon que habla con un tono indiferente y frío. -Yo también.- Con este último mensaje, Azramon agarra su guadaña y se abalanza sobre su enemigo, dispuesto a aniquilarlo o morir en el intento.

-¡Llamas del Purgatorio!- Lucemon intenta detener a Azramon con una bocanada de fuego púrpura que éste esquiva con relativa facilidad en pleno vuelo. Sin embargo, ahora es Ophanimon la que se abalanza sobre él, pero no puede centrarse en ella porque Azramon vuelve por su espalda para atacarle. Sin embargo, Lucemon sabe perfectamente que no se van a arriesgar a atacarle a la vez por miedo a dañarse entre ellos. Así que, cuando ve a Ophanimon preparar su Jabalina del Edén, Lucemon crea una barrera de energía frente a sí mismo pero el Ángel de la Vida desaparece de repente y el Demonio del Orgullo entiende, demasiado tarde, que Azramon es el que va a atacarle.

-¡Segadora de Almas!- Con un balanceo seco y terrible, la guadaña de Azramon corta el aire con un silbido y se dirige directa hacia la espalda de Lucemon, que es incapaz de esquivarla.

-¡Aghh!- El Rey Demonio cae desde el aire hasta el suelo, aparentemente abatido, pero Azramon no se fía y procede a rematarle, no quiere que le pase como con Demon. Hace desaparecer su guadaña y Ophanimon se sitúa junto a él.

-¡Cristales de Sefirot!- -¡Esencias de Plutón!- Con unos gestos rápidos de sus manos, Ophanimon y Azramon lanzan sus ataques, muy parecidos los dos, directos hacia Lucemon, pero éste desaparece sin previo aviso y los dos Elegidos se quedan mirando a los alrededores buscando a su enemigo.

-Ten cuidado.- Azramon advierte a Ophanimon con un susurro mientras una risa estridente comienza a resonar en todo el Mar Oscuro.

-¿En serio creíais que podríais destruirme tan fácilmente?- La voz de Lucemon se oye perfectamente en toda la playa y los dos Elegidos que pelean contra él, siguen igual de confusos. -Soy el Rey Demonio del Orgullo, el más antiguo de los Siete y el que ostenta el Pecado de mayor poder…- De repente, un silencio sepulcral, que Yami enseguida asocia a un peligro inminente, se apodera del lugar. -¡Choque Galáctico!- Como si viniese de ninguna parte, una cruz formada por varias esferas se lanza contra los dos Elegidos y consiguen esquivarla por poco, el lugar en el que estaban queda totalmente destruido pero Lucemon no descansa. -¡Mega Nova!- Una enorme bola de energía se dirige directamente hacia Azramon que, en lugar de esquivarla, la intenta destruir con su guadaña y, pese a lograrlo, sale despedido hacia el suelo. -¡Paraíso Perdido!- Aprovechando la confusión de Ophanimon ante la caída de Azramon y la propia posición de total vulnerabilidad en la que se encuentra el Ángel de la Muerte, Lucemon se abalanza sobre él y le propina una lluvia de puñetazos que lo dejan grogui, lo manda hacia arriba de una potente patada, vuela hacia él para agarrarlo y lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo, aterrizando de pie sobre él. Azramon se queda tendido y Lucemon no pierde el tiempo, pues sabe que Ophanimon no tardará en reaccionar, y vuelve a desaparecer. Tal y como Lucemon había supuesto, Ophanimon aterriza al lado de Azramon e intenta sanar sus heridas sin bajar la guardia, pero Lucemon aprovecha entonces para atacar. -¡Llamas del Purgatorio!- El fuego púrpura forma esta vez un anillo alrededor de Ophanimon y comienza a cerrarse, el Ángel de la Vida coge a Azramon en sus brazos y vuela alto para evadirse de las llamas infernales. Pese a que lo consigue, Lucemon vuelve a lanzar su ataque. -¡Mega Nova!- Ophanimon ve acercarse la bola de energía y, pensando en que las vidas de Yami y BlackGatomon dependen de ella, la destroza con un rayo de su lanza.

-No lo conseguirás, Lucemon. No puedo perder, la vida de Azramon depende de mi y no voy a dejar que le mates.- La voz de Ophanimon también resuena en el Mar Oscuro como lo hiciese antes la de Lucemon.

-Si lo que quieres es salvarle la vida, únete a mí y os perdonaré a los dos…- Tras largo tiempo entre las sombras, Lucemon aparece delante de Ophanimon y ella le mira fijamente, pensando seriamente en lo que acaba de ofrecerle el Rey Demonio. -¿Qué necesidad hay de que muráis? Yo no deseo el mal a ningún ser vivo… Los problemas solo cesarán cuando nosotros gobernemos sobre el Mundo Digital, los digimons no necesitan unos protectores que vigilen todos sus movimientos, necesitan unos gobernantes duros que mantengan el orden a cualquier precio.- La voz de Lucemon suena hechizante y tentadora y Ophanimon comienza a notar una leve inconsciencia.

(No puedo protegerle… estoy sola… tengo que hacer algo. Pero tampoco puedo aceptar la proposición de Lucemon. No, tengo que hacer lo que sea para proteger a Yami, se lo debo.) Ophanimon mira a Lucemon y se siente terriblemente tentada de aceptar su oferta pero…

-No…- La voz débil de Azramon llega perfectamente a los oídos de Ophanimon. -No le creas… Fue él quien…- Azramon, pese a estar muy débil, se suelta de los brazos de Ophanimon y cae un buen tramo antes de poder remontar el vuelo y situarse junto a compañera. -No te saldrás con la tuya, Lucemon.- La voz de Azramon suena más débil y lejana que nunca, como si realmente procediese de ultratumba, pero el tono pausado y aparentemente agónico que utiliza el Ángel de la Muerte, no hace sino conferirle un aura de imponencia mayor aún que la que suele tener.

-¿No? Pareces estar muy seguro pero dime, ¿crees de verdad que podéis derrotarme?- Lucemon se aproxima a los dos Ángeles con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No lo creo, lo sé. Es mi deber derrotarte, Lucemon, y no cejaré hasta que lo consiga.- El tono de Azramon va acompañado por un extraño brillo de su yelmo, un brillo apagado que sólo Lucemon parece percibir.

-¡Vaya!- Aunque su tono pretende ser indiferente, Lucemon es incapaz de esconderle el atisbo de miedo que acaba de sentir al Ángel de la Muerte.

-¿De qué tienes miedo, Demonio?- Esta vez, aunque es Azramon el que habla, Yami y BlackGatomon notan como si lo hiciese a través de una voluntad que no es la suya. Por un momento, se sienten como marionetas utilizadas por alguien más poderoso que ellos. -Puedo ver el Miedo en tus ojos, las sombras del pasado son demasiado alargadas, ¿verdad?-

-¡Cállate!- Lucemon intenta propinarle un puñetazo a Azramon pero Ophanimon detiene su mano con un movimiento ágil.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que habría sido capaz si la última vez no hubiera estado solo.- La voz de ultratumba de Azramon despierta un recuerdo cercano en la mente de Yami, Genai le había dicho que Dios había usado las almas de los Elegidos para crear los Emblemas…

(¿Acaso estoy sintiendo la voluntad de mi predecesor? ¿Acaso es él quien me ayuda a seguir, a oponerme a Lucemon?)

Azramon agarra a Lucemon por el cuello sin que éste pueda siquiera reaccionar, y nota como toda la vida de Lucemon comienza a bullir en su interior y parece debilitarse poco a poco.

-Condena Eterna…- El susurro de Azramon hace que Lucemon comience a forcejear tratando de soltarse pero el agarre del Ángel de la Muerte es sorprendentemente férreo.

-¡Suéltame!- La voz de Lucemon se debilita poco a poco y Azramon sigue apretando como si le fuera la vida en ello, nota como la propia vida se escapa del cuerpo de Lucemon y es ajeno a todo lo que le rodea.

(Yo soy la Muerte, nadie escapa a mi poder, incluso los Dioses y los Demonios me temen, soy…)

-¡Puño Martillo!- Azramon suelta su agarre sobre Lucemon al sentir el terrible golpe que le propina Demon, al instante, todo lo demás parece rodearle de repente y Yami es consciente ahora de que todos los Reyes Demonio se han puesto en pie de guerra para defender a su líder. Ophanimon forcejea con Leviamon, Barbamon y Belphemon mientras que Demon y Beelzemon parecen haberse centrado en el propio Azramon.

Casi instintivamente, Azramon esquiva una enorme ráfaga de energía lanzada por Beelzemon mientras mira hacia Lucemon que está siendo ayudado por Lilithmon.

-¡Fuego Infernal!- Demon le lanza sus llamas y Azramon usa la Oscuridad que le rodea para generar una barrera a su alrededor.

-¡Barrera Negra!- Las llamas de Demon chocan contra la barrera creada por Azramon y se desintegran sin dejar rastro, pero Beelzemon también está en la pelea.

-¡Doble Impacto!- Las dos balas disparadas por Beelzemon están a punto de impactar contra el pecho de Azramon cuando Ophanimon las deshace con su lanza.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos un cambio?- Azramon asiente ante la pregunta de su compañera y se encara con Belphemon, Barbamon y Leviamon.

-¡Lampranthus!- Azramon esquiva con destreza las cadenas de Belphemon y se encuentra de cara con Barbamon.

-¡Llamas Carmesí!- Con su guadaña, Azramon disipa el fuego usado por Barbamon pero Leviamon le ataca por detrás.

-¡Rostrum!- El rayo de Leviamon parece a punto de dar en su blanco pero Azramon se gira y lo bloquea con sus manos. Sin embargo, esto resulta ser una terrible idea pues enseguida comienza a notar como sus manos se queman y parecen a punto de desintegrarse.

-¡Agh!- Azramon consigue por fin desviar el rayo de Leviamon pero no sin pagar un alto precio, apenas es capaz de mover sus manos, ya no digamos manejar su guadaña.

Los tres Reyes Demonio están a punto de darle el golpe de gracia cuando Lucemon grita para hacerse oír por todos sus hermanos.

-¡Alto! ¡Son míos!- Los Reyes Demonio se retiran y Yami ve como Ophanimon ha desaparecido y, en su lugar, Kari está arrodillada junto a Gatomon, ninguna de ellas parece estar herida pero sí muy cansadas y débiles, Demon y Beelzemon debían de haber estado a punto de matarlas.

Lucemon se dirige primero hacia las chicas y Azramon se lanza sobre él instintivamente, da igual que apenas pueda luchar, antes morirá que dejarle hacerles daño.

-¡No te acerques a ellas!- Azramon aterriza frente a Kari que dirige su mirada preocupada hacia las humeantes manos del Ángel de la Muerte.

-Yami, tus manos…- Las palabras de Kari quedan enmudecidas por un gesto seco de Azramon perfectamente entendible, no tiene de qué preocuparse.

-Otra vez te muestras dispuesto a morir por ella…- Lucemon le mira socarronamente, pese a haber estado al borde de la muerte a manos de Azramon, no ceja en su empeño de encandilarle.

-Te equivocas…- La chica y el Rey Demonio le miran con gestos opuestos, Kari parece entristecida y ligeramente resignada mientras que Lucemon parece estar escuchando la mejor de las sinfonías. -Aún no he acabado. Kari es el motivo por el que debo seguir viviendo, es por ella por la que debo luchar hasta el final y, si se diese el caso, sí, moriré por ella, ya estuve dispuesto a hacerlo hace casi 9 años.- Los gestos de uno y otro cambian radicalmente, pero el de Kari sigue teniendo una inconfundible nota de tristeza.

-Así sea, moriréis los dos.- Lucemon se alza en el aire de nuevo y vuelve a preparar su ataque más devastador, un ataque que ahora ya no podrán eludir pues Kari y Gatomon ya se han separado. -¡Vivos o Muertos!- Esta vez, Lucemon lanza las dos energías al mismo tiempo y Yami ve, con los ojos de Azramon, como comienzan a entrelazarse en el aire creando una gran esfera de una energía sin igual. Como por acto reflejo, Azramon se abraza a Kari y Gatomon intentando protegerlas con su cuerpo, pese a saber que es del todo inútil, no hay nada que les pueda salvar, nada, ¿nada?

-¡Dragomon!- La exclamación de sorpresa de Lucemon y el resto de Reyes Demonio hace que Azramon se dé la vuelta. Como a cámara lenta, Dragomon aparece de entre las sombras y se interpone entre el Vivos o Muertos de Lucemon y los Elegidos de la Luz y la Oscuridad.

-¡Nooooo!- Yami grita en vano, el ataque de Lucemon impacta con Dragomon y éste queda iluminado por una extraña luz que no es ni blanca ni negra, ni brillante ni mate, ni siquiera puede decirse que sea una luz pues perfectamente podría ser una penetrante nube de oscuridad. Dragomon queda postrado al instante y comienza a desvanecerse, es ahora cuando Yami comprende el verdadero alcance del poder de los Reyes Demonio, su poder es tal que incluso seres como Dragomon y el resto de Bestias Sagradas perecen ante ellos.

-¡Dragomooon!- A Yami ya no le preocupa la pelea, su fusión con BlackGatomon se rompe al instante y los dos corren hacia el digimon que, siempre desde las sombras, siempre con acertijos y enigmas, les había ido guiando por el camino correcto. Yami mira a los ojos a la enorme Bestia y el Soberano del Mar Oscuro reacciona al instante.

-Yami…- Su voz es débil pero apremiante, como si tuviese que decirle algo antes de morir definitivamente. -Recuerda lo que te dije… la primera vez que nos vimos… Recuerda quién eres… nunca lo olvides… Sólo tú y tus amigos podéis…- Dragomon queda en silencio mientras termina de desvanecerse y Yami rompe a llorar junto a su amigo, BlackGatomon, que también parece estar destrozado. Casi no se percatan de que Lucemon está absorbiendo los datos de su enésima víctima.

Dragomon siempre le había parecido a Yami bastante molesto, sobre todo cuando solo era un crío, le había molestado siempre aquella forma de explicarle las cosas, siempre con misterio y planteándole más y más dudas. Pero, por otra parte, Dragomon siempre había fomentado su curiosidad, siempre le había motivado a descubrir las cosas por sí mismo, nunca le había dado todo demasiado fácil a no ser que se tratase de algo de importancia vital. Y es ahora cuando Yami se da cuenta de que, de no ser por Dragomon, él nunca habría sentido curiosidad por los Niños Elegidos y que, posiblemente, jamás hubiese puesto tanto empeño en encontrarlos.

Y es ahora cuando Yami vuelve a sumergirse en un mar de Oscuridad terriblemente espeso y profundo, apenas le llegan los ecos de la voz de Lucemon que acaba de lanzar otro de sus ataques.

(Otra vez esta sensación de profundo dolor y angustia, otra vez me vuelvo a ver envuelto de las sensaciones más terribles que jamás he sentido… Pero no puedo rechazarlas, no puedo tampoco dejar que me posean… Debo dominarlas, debo usarlas, debo hacerme fuerte con ellas, Dragomon tenía razón, no debo olvidar quién soy, soy el Elegido de la Oscuridad y, como él me dijo cuando le conocí, soy el único capaz de utilizar todo el poder que ofrece la Oscuridad sin ser dominado por ella.) Yami se levanta y ve las dos esferas de energía aproximarse a él, pero no suponen ningún peligro para él, no mientras esté en un mundo como el que le rodea, no en el Mar Oscuro donde la Oscuridad es la ley y él, Yami, su máximo exponente.

-Alto…- Ante la mera orden de Yami, las Tinieblas se doblan y contorsionan para formar una espléndida barrera que detiene el ataque de Lucemon. El Dolor es su arma, la Tristeza es su escudo y la Angustia, su poder, Lucemon jamás va a poder derrotarle en su territorio, pues ni siquiera el Rey Demonio que se jacta de poder unir Luz y Oscuridad, es rival para Yami mientras estén en su mundo, pues de eso se trata, el Mar Oscuro es su mundo, el de Yami. -Márchate, Lucemon.- Yami no desea pelear, sabe que no puede detruir al Rey Demonio del Orgullo por mucho poder que tenga mientras esté rodeado de Tinieblas.

-¡¿Cómo lo has hecho?!- Lucemon parece enrabietado y los otros seis Demonios se sitúan a su lado.

-Ya te lo he dicho cien veces, yo soy la Oscuridad y estamos en mi mundo, Lucemon, no puedes hacerme nada aquí.- La voz de Yami es imponente y autoritaria, incluso los Reyes Demonio retroceden ante su declaración.

-¡Tonterías!- Lucemon vuelve a preparar su ataque pero la Oscuridad le rodea y le paraliza.

-Te he dicho que éste es mi mundo, un mundo en el que la voluntad del Elegido de la Oscuridad es capaz de obrar cualquier cosa.- Yami habla muy en serio, no piensa permitirle a Lucemon que haga lo que le venga en gana mientras esté allí. -Márchate o…-

-¿O qué? No puedes matarme.- Lucemon habla en tono desafiante pero Yami no se echa atrás.

-Tienes razón, no puedo matarte, pero mientras estés aquí no podrás hacerme nada, ¿para que prolongar tu estancia?-

Lucemon por fin parece entender lo que Yami le dice y desaparece junto a sus hermanos en un destello frío y terrorífico.

Kari se acerca al chico y le abraza sin perder un solo segundo, la Elegida de la Luz parece muy aliviada y, por un momento, Yami siente la tentación de abrazarla también y de besarla, pero enseguida recuerda todo lo que había sucedido y también recuerda que estaba muy enfadado con ella. Aunque durante la batalla todo aquello había quedado apartado, ahora que Lucemon ya no está y que todos están a salvo, Yami se aparta, con delicadeza, de la chica a la que ama, y la mira a los ojos con una expresión insondable.

-¿Qué te pasa Yami?- Kari parece muy preocupada y mira a Yami con gesto implorante.

-Kari… yo…- La respuesta de Yami queda cortada al instante por los pasos ajetreados, y ligeramente amortiguados por la arena, de multitud de pies que se acercan corriendo hacia donde están.

-¡Mirad, están ahí!- La voz de Izzy les llega a Kari y Yami mientras todos sus amigos, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Ken, T.K., Cody, Yolei, Takato, Rika, Henry, Ryo y Jen, se detienen a unos metros de ellos y se les quedan mirando impertérritos.

Verles a todos allí, mirándole fijamente y con cara de circunstancias hace que Yami recuerde aún más vivamente por qué estaba enfadado con ellos. Con un gesto brusco, se parta definitivamente de Kari y comienza a alejarse de ellos caminando.

-¡Vamos, BlackGatomon!- Su compañero digimon le acompaña pero la mano suave y cálida de Kari le agarra por el brazo y le detiene.

-¡Yami, por favor! No puedes irte así…- Kari habla con un tono de reproche del que enseguida se arrepiente. -Lo siento, yo…-

-Tú nada.- Yami la aparta lo más suavemente que le permite su mal humor y la mira a los ojos. -¿Creías que todo se iba a solucionar pidiendo perdón?- Yami la mira inquisitivamente y después dirige sus ojos hacia el resto de sus amigos. -¡¿A qué habéis venido?! ¡Llegáis tarde, tres meses tarde diría yo!- Los demás se quedan un poco acongojados ante los gritos de Yami, que es incapaz de controlarse.

-Yami, sé que te hemos hecho cosas horribles pero…- Kari intenta razonar con él pero Yami no está dispuesto a atender a razones, ahora es él quien se cierra en banda ante las palabras de sus amigos.

-¡Lucemon tiene razón! ¡He tratado de olvidar todo lo que me habéis hecho pero ni siquiera me habéis ayudado a hacerlo! ¡Ninguno de vosotros se ha disculpado siquiera por lo que pasó hace 9 años, ninguno!- Ahora Yami esquiva a Kari y se dirige hacia T.K., Davis y los demás que le habían repudiado después de salvarles de BlackWarGreymon.

-Yami, lo sentimos…- La voz de T.K. suena débil pero contenida, como si se estuviese enfadando.

-¡¿Estás enfadado, T.K.?! ¡¿Acaso te duele lo que estoy diciendo?!- Yami le mira fijamente a la cara mientras grita para intentar deshacerse de todo el dolor que le produce verles allí.

-¡No tienes por qué gritarnos! Si quieres que nos disculpemos, podemos…- T.K no termina la frase porque Yami le propina un puñetazo en la nariz idéntico al que él mismo había recibido tiempo atrás del propio T.K.

-¿Qué tal ahora, T.K.? ¿Te gusta que te odien cuando intentas dar lo mejor de ti mismo, cuando intentas explicarte, cuando sólo buscas que te comprendan?- T.K. no responde a la pregunta de Yami, está sangrando por la nariz y parece tenerla rota, pero su silencio es suficiente respuesta. -A mí tampoco.- La voz de Yami suena cada vez más fría.

-¡Oye, no tienes por qué ponerte así!- Matt se acerca para atender a su hermano y mira con gesto despectivo a Yami.

-¿No? ¿Y cómo debo ponerme, Matt? ¿Acaso debo daros las gracias por haberme abandonado cuando podría haber muerto?- La alusión de Yami hacia lo que ocurriera tres meses atrás es suficiente para que un silencio sepulcral llene el ambiente. -Eso es, quedaos callados, compadeciéndoos de vosotros mismos mientras yo, injustamente por supuesto, os grito y os reprocho sucesos pasados.-

-¡Yami! ¡Basta ya! Nadie ha dicho que estés siendo injusto, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a enfadarte con nosotros, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a gritarnos si así te vas a sentir mejor pero…- Kari vuelve a agarrarle, esta vez con una fuerza que sorprende incluso al propio Yami, y le obliga a que la mire a los ojos. -… hemos luchado juntos contra Lucemon, te he pedido perdón y estoy segura de que ellos también quieren disculparse. Por favor, sé que tú sentiste lo mismo que yo cuando me convertí en Ophanimon…- Los otros Elegidos se muestran muy sorprendidos por las palabras de Kari pero ni ella ni Yami les hacen caso.

-¡¿Y tú qué sabes?!- Yami se suelta, esta vez sin tratar de evitar ser brusco, y vuelve a alejarse de ella.

-Sé… sé… sé lo que sentí, ¿vale? Sentí tu amor, Yami, ¿vas a negarlo? ¿Acaso tratas de decirme que ya no me quieres? Porque yo si que te quiero Yami…- La voz de la chica suena ahora un tanto suplicante y Yami la mira a los ojos haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no derrumbarse.

(Pues claro que te quiero, Kari.)

-No, ya no te quiero.- Yami lamenta cada palabra que sale de su boca pero sabe que no puede seguir comportándose como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Entonces… ¿Lo que dijiste era mentira? ¿Sólo era una pose ante Lucemon?- Kari duda por un instante pero se muestra incrédula ante las palabras de Yami.

(No, no era una pose, aquello me salió directamente del corazón.)

-Si, tan sólo quería dejarle claro que no había forma de que me uniera a él.- Otra vez Yami le miente a Kari y, peor aún, se miente a sí mismo.

La chica parece terriblemente abatida pero insiste.

-¿Por qué has luchado junto a mí? ¿Por qué has vuelto a usar tu propio cuerpo como escudo para defenderme?- La pregunta de Kari vuelve a generar disonancias entre la respuesta mental de Yami y la respuesta que dan sus labios.

(Porque no podía dejar que te pasara nada, porque no sabría vivir sin ti…)

-Porque te necesitaba para derrotarle, aunque, al parecer, me equivocaba.- Yami se asombra de su propia frialdad mientras se gira, consciente de que Kari tiene miedo de formular su siguiente pregunta.

-¿Me odias?- La pregunta de Kari atraviesa el corazón de Yami como una cruel flecha que le asestase el golpe de gracia.

(¿Odiarte? Jamás, te quiero demasiado…)

-No lo sé… Es posible.- Yami comienza a alejarse cuando oye un golpe sordo, como si la chica se hubiera dejado caer de rodillas en la arena.

-¡Eh!- Sora se le acerca por la espalda y le detiene poniéndole una mano en el hombro. -No ibas en serio, ¿verdad?- Yami no responde, sabe que Kari debe de estar llorando, destrozada y al borde de la desesperación, y el mero hecho de imaginársela en ese estado hace que desee darse la vuelta y correr para abrazarla y decirle que todo era mentira. -¡¿Verdad?!- Sora repite su pregunta, esta vez más alto y con un evidente enfado tiñendo su voz.

-Si, voy en serio, Sora. Suéltame.- Yami agarra la mano de su amiga y la suelta de su hombro para seguir su camino.

-Al menos dime adónde vas…-

-Voy a donde no podáis encontrarme.- Las palabras de Yami resuenan en los oídos de Sora mientras el chico se aleja junto a BlackGatomon.

**···**

-Kari…- Davis intenta animar a su amiga pero ella aparta su mano de un manotazo.

-Kari, por favor…- Ahora es su hermano quien trata de consolarla, pero ella vuelve a darle un manotazo para que la deje en paz. No desea que la consuelen, en el fondo desea sufrir como está sufriendo, desea saber qué fue lo que sintió Yami cuando ella le despreció, tiene que saberlo para poder entenderle.

(Esto es horrible, y él ha estado varios meses sintiéndolo… ¿Cómo podía aguantarlo? ¿Cómo seguía adelante? ¿Cómo diantres pudo siquiera volver a dirigirnos la palabra?)

-Oye, Kari.- Ahora es Rika quien le pone la mano en el hombro, por alguna extraña razón, no se aparta de ella.

(Rika tenía razón, teníamos que haber estado al lado de Yami, ahora merecemos todo lo que nos ha dicho.)

-Vamos, estoy segura de que no hablaba en serio…- Rika, que antes se había enfadado con Kari hasta el punto de gritarle como no le había gritado a nadie hacía mucho tiempo, ahora intenta calmarla para que deje de llorar.

-Pues yo no estoy tan seguro, esto duele un montón.- La voz de T.K. suena pastosa mientras habla, está claro que Yami le ha roto la nariz.

(¿Y qué T.K.? ¿Acaso no le hiciste tú lo mismo? Y todo por protegerme de él, de quien más ha hecho por protegerme y ayudarme, de quién nunca debí dudar, del único que siempre, siempre, ha estado a mi lado.)

-No digas eso T.K., no puede haber hablado en serio.- Ahora es Yolei quien muestra sus dudas acerca de la sinceridad con la que Yami les ha reprendido.

-Pues yo creo que sí.- Tras haber seguido a Yami, Sora ha vuelto y parece derrotada. -Me ha dicho que se va a "donde no podamos encontrarlo"- La Elegida del Amor le dirige una mirada triste a Kari.

-No podeis dudar de Yami.- Ahora es Agumon quien habla, los digimons se habían mantenido un poco al margen pero ahora parecen bastante indignados por la postura de sus compañeros.

-Eso es, es nuestro amigo, eso jamás cambiará.- Gabumon se une a Agumon y reafirma lo que éste ha dicho.

-¿Acaso no nos equivocamos al dudar de Ken?- Ahora Veemon intenta también animar a sus amigos.

-Y acordaos de Rika, que era solitaria, gruñona y decía que quería matar a Guilmon y Terriermon…- Renamon también les recuerda cómo se habían equivocado otras veces al juzgar a alguno de los presentes.

-Renamon, tú eras clavadita a ella…- Terriermon, con un amago de sonrisa, también interviene.

-Y yo incluso me convertí en un dragón gigantesco que amenazaba tanto al Mundo Real como al Digital.- Guilmon habla con ese tono infantil tan propio de él que no camufla la madurez que ha adquirido junto a Takato y los demás.

-Pero eso fue más bien culpa mía, Guilmon.- Takato abraza a su compañero con gesto entristecido.

-Es cierto…- Ahora es Matt quien habla. -Yo incluso llegué a pelear a muerte contra Tai y ahora es mi mejor amigo. Creo que solo necesita reencontrar eso que le permita escucharnos.- Las palabras de Matt son recibidas con un asentimiento general.

-Eso es. Pero no debemos dejárselo todo a él, nosotros somos los que debemos disculparnos, si está así es por nuestra culpa.- Ken termina de animar a todos pero Kari sigue llorando desconsoladamente.

(Todos parecen animarse pero no entienden que jamás podremos pedirle perdón porque no sabemos realmente por lo que ha pasado…)

-Ya sé.- Kari pronuncia en voz alta un pensamiento que constata la genial idea que acaba de tener.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes, hermana?- Tai ayuda a Kari a levantarse que, esta vez, no le aparta bruscamente.

-¿Eh? No, nada.- De repente, la voz de Kari suena más calmada y casi como si estuviera aliviada por algo. -Es sólo que… tenéis razón, debemos centrarnos en encontrar a Yami y disculparnos debidamente, estoy segura de que, tarde o temprano, nos perdonará.- El repentino buen humor de la chica pilla a todos un poco por sorpresa pero, desde luego, ninguno se queja.

**···**

Yami y BlackGatomon ya han vuelto al Mundo Digital, a Yami no deja de rondarle una idea por la cabeza, desde que les echase la bronca a sus amigos, no puede dejar de pensar en Kari y en que, si ella hace memoria y aún recuerda lo que Tai les había contado de su entrenamiento con Piximon y lo que él mismo le había insinuado alguna que otra vez, enseguida decidirá ir ella misma a probar dicho entrenamiento, aunque claro, aquello suponía que a la chica realmente le importase Yami, cosa que él no duda pero que tampoco tiene razones para creer.

-Yami…- BlackGatomon por fin decide dirigirle la palabra, probablemente lleve todo el rato mordiéndose la lengua, ansioso por preguntarle acerca de lo que ha sucedido en el Mar Oscuro.

-¿Qué pasa?- El tono del chico suena un tanto seco y enseguida se apresura a corregirlo. -Perdón, es que aún estoy un poco enfadado. ¿Qué quieres?- Ahora Yami habla más amablemente, consciente de que su amigo no tiene culpa de nada de lo que ha pasado.

-No te voy a preguntar lo obvio, sé que nada de lo que les has dicho iba en serio, sé que amas a Kari y que quieres a los demás un montón pero… ¿Crees que has obrado bien?- BlackGatomon mira a Yami mientras camina y éste le devuelve la mirada, como si pensase qué responder.

-Sí, he obrado bien. Tienen que saber por lo que yo he pasado y tienen que ser capaces, como lo fui yo, de pasar por alto todo lo que les he dicho. Si no pueden perdonar mi enfado… no creo que yo pueda perdonarles a ellos.- Yami mira expectante a BlackGatomon, esperando una réplica por su parte.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo quieres que te perdonen? ¿Eres tonto o qué?- Ahora el digimon está indignado, no puede creerse que el único requisito de su compañero para perdonar a sus amigos es que le perdonen una bronca que se llevaban mereciendo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Jajá, sabía que dirías eso…- Por primera vez desde hace mucho, unos tres meses, Yami sonríe de forma sincera. -No es solo eso, BlackGatomon, quiero que pasen por lo mismo que pasé yo, quiero que sepan lo que es sentirse despreciado por alguien a quien quieres…- Ahora BlackGatomon le mira con gesto de haberle entendido mejor y asiente.

-Vaya, viéndolo así… ¿De dónde te sacas esos planes?- El digimon le sonríe a su compañero y éste le mira divertido.

-¿Planes? Yo improviso… Además, la verdad es que tenerlos a todos delante me hizo hervir la sangre, no te creas que fue una actuación fría y calculada… Por cierto, ¿crees que le habré hecho mucho daño a T.K.?- Ahora Yami parece arrepentido por el puñetazo que le había dado a su amigo.

-No, se recuperará, tú lo hiciste, ¿no?- BlackGatomon echa una mirada al frente y vuelve a mirar a Yami. -Mira, ya hemos llegado.-

* * *

-Uff, cuando recuerdo aquello todavía me duele…- T.K. se echa la mano a la nariz y sonríe. -La verdad es que me lo tenía merecido.- El Elegido de la Esperanza mira fijamente a Yami, que no parece tan contento.

-Pues sí, todos nos lo teníamos merecido.- Kari habla con voz queda, como si aquel recuerdo le hiciese mucho daño. -Creo que todos sufrimos, en ese momento, una pequeña parte de lo que Yami había sufrido cuando nosotros le hicimos lo que todos sabéis que le hicimos.-

-Con la diferencia de que nosotros estábamos convencidos de que aquello se solucionaría, ni me imagino lo angustioso que debió ser estar varios meses sin saber si volveríamos a dirigirte la palabra.- Yolei habla mirando también a Yami, que no levanta la cabeza para mirar a sus amigos, mientras les contaba la historia aquel enfado lejano había vuelto a latir en su interior y no quiere volver a gritarles, esta vez sin motivo.

-Sin duda eres el más fuerte de todos nosotros, ninguno hubiésemos aguantado lo que tú tuviste que aguantar.- Henry también intenta buscar alguna respuesta de Yami y, esta vez sí, el Elegido de la Oscuridad contesta.

-Te equivocas.- Esa es toda la respuesta de Yami. Los demás se le quedan mirando y Kari le abraza con un solo brazo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Joe mira a los dos como si no estuviesen hablando el mismo idioma.

-Que yo no soy el más fuerte.- La voz de Yami se torna un tanto seca pero, al mismo tiempo, a todos les da la sensación de hablar con un Yami mucho más joven, con el Yami de once años. Bueno, a todos no, Kari y BlackGatomon jurarían estar oyendo al trite Yami de seis años que lloraba mientras sus padres discutían.

-Venga ya. Elegido de la Oscuridad, Azramon, siempre aguantando nuestras estupideces, siempre preparado y dispuesto a recibir cuantos golpes fuesen necesarios para protegernos… ¿Cómo que no eres el más fuerte?- Davis cuenta con los dedos mientras enumera todas las cualidades que, según él, hacen que Yami sea el más fuerte.

-Bah, te quedas en lo más superficial. Lo que le hace el más fuerte es haber pasado por todo lo que ha pasado y la manera en que lo ha tenido que pasar.- Ahora es Jen la que habla, con tono que denota un enorme orgullo por la fortaleza de su amigo.

-No tenéis ni idea, yo soy el más débil de todos…- El enfado en la voz de Yami ha desaparecido definitivamente y, si antes les había parecido hablar con el Yami niño, ahora se sorprenden de tener a un Yami adulto delante de ellos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Rika le mira muy preocupada y todos detectan ese cariño que ella siempre ha sentido hacia Yami.

-Vosotros no lo entendeis…- No es Yami el que contesta pues éste parece a punto de derrumbarse. En su lugar, BlackGatomon habla por él. -Yami ha estado al borde del abismo muchísimas veces, demasiadas veces, unas por vuestro… desprecio, otras por el propio desprecio que sentía hacia sí mismo y otras por pura desesperación e impotencia.- Todos recuerdan algunos ejemplos de lo que acaba de decir BlackGatomon, ejemplos que el mismo Yami les ha contado, Yami había despreciado su poder en muchísimas ocasiones e incluso se había creído indigno de tenerles a ellos como amigos, pero, más habían sido las veces en las que las dificultades habían estado a punto de pasarle factura, él nunca había tenido el optimismo o la garra que les caracterizaba a ellos, en su lugar, él siempre seguía adelante aceptando lo peor como la única posibilidad. -Para colmo, él siempre ha estado rodeado de Oscuridad, eso es algo que acaba pasando factura, por muy Elegido de la Oscuridad que sea, estar tanto tiempo rodeado de Triteza, Desesperación, Angustia y Dolor… eso es algo que Yami jamás podrá olvidar y además está lo que dijo Genai de que…- Antes de que se le pueda ir la lengua, Kari le tapa la boca a BlackGatomon y éste se da cuenta del error que ha estado a punto de cometer.

-Lo que quiere decir BlackGatomon es que, por mucho que nos perdonase y por mucho que creyese que todo había acabado, Yami siempre ha mantenido en su mente la posibilidad de que lo de su predecesor se repitiera… Incluso ahora está preocupado por eso…- Kari mira a su marido con gesto muy trite y pensativo, mirándolo bien, si bien es cierto que Yami se parece mucho a Rika, a quien más se parece es a la propia Kari, aunque la mujer cree que Yami va incluso más lejos. Los dos se preocupan por todos sus amigos más de lo necesario, los dos tienen muy presente lo que el futuro les puede deparar y los dos lo darían todo por protegerse el uno al otro o a cualquiera de los que hay sentados a la mesa, además, pese a su carácter aparentemente borde, Yami nunca jamás ha sido cruel con sus amigos sin un buen motivo, por el contrario, él siempre se ha mostrado muy comprensivo con todos ellos, solo en un tema es realmente inflexible, la propia Kari era y es intocable para Yami y él también es intocable para ella, jamás acepatarán una crítica o un ataque dirigidos contra el otro.

-Cuando me convierto en Azramon, los miedos e inquietudes de los que me rodean se hacen patentes y yo mismo siento todo eso.- Yami habla con voz quebrada, se había quedado muy callado mientras Kari Y BlackGatomon hablaban pero esto es algo que él mismo debe explicar. -No tenéis ni idea de lo que es, bueno, Kari, Gatomon y BlackGatomon si lo saben, por ejemplo, puedo sentir el terrible miedo que invade a Ken cada vez que ve a Azramon pues recuerda su etapa como Digimon Emperador, o puedo ver el miedo de T.K. hacia la Oscuridad, cómo Angemon muere ante mis ojos, puedo sentir, como un cuchillo en el corazón, el miedo de Kari a que yo no vuelva a ser yo, a que la Oscuridad termine de engullirme… Y podría seguir enumerando los miedos más frecuentes de cada uno de vosotros, ¿no os dais cuenta de lo que me gustaría no sentir nada de eso? Ophanimon siente el Amor y la Amistad que nos une, Seraphimon es consciente de nuestros ideales más fuertes pero yo… yo tengo que enfrentarme a lo peor de cada uno y luchar para no volverme loco por ello.- Unas lágrimas comienzan a brotar de los ojos de Yami. -Pero tampoco desearía librarme de este poder, porque con él he podido hacer cosas que, de otra manera, hubieran sido imposibles, jamás podría haberos protegido sin él y, si el precio es una terrible angustia, lo pagaré encantado.- Las palabras de Yami hacen mella en todos sus amigos. Ken y T.K. parecen muy sorprendidos por lo que Yami sabe de ellos y el resto no puede evitar preguntarse qué es lo que Yami siente en relación a ellos. -No os equivoquéis, todos vuestros miedos, dudas y otro tipo de pensamientos que prefiero no recordar, me dan fuerzas cuando soy Azramon pero cuando vuelvo a ser Yami… el mero recuerdo de lo que soy capaz de sentir me da náuseas, pero no sólo a mí, BlackGatomon sufre lo mismo que yo, pero él es más fuerte…-


	23. 22: El entrenamiento especial de Kari

**Capítulo 22: El entrenamiento especial de Kari. La Verdad al fin**

Después de lo de ayer, Yami todavía parece un poco alicaído y sus amigos todavía recuerdan la forma en la que les había explicado lo que le pasa cada vez que se transforma en Azramon.

-Yami, si no te encuentras preparado no es necesario que…- T.K. mira con preocupación a su amigo y éste se arrepiente de lo que les había dicho, no es compasión lo que quiere, tan solo busca entendimiento.

-No te preocupes T.K., de todas maneras, hoy sólo va a hablar Kari porque los sucesos que va a contar se centran especialmente en ella.- Yami mira a su esposa que le había agarrado la mano nada más llegar y ya no se la ha soltado, algo que Yami le agradece infinitamente.

-Eso es, ahora sabréis la fuente de mis conocimientos sobre Yami porque, fue a partir de entonces cuando él comenzó a sincerarse total y absolutamente conmigo.- Kari sigue agarrando a Yami y con la otra mano acaricia distraídamente a Gatomon.

-Venga, venga, empieza.- Cody está muy impaciente porque empiece el relato y espera que Yami se anime un poco cuando toque la reconciliación definitiva entre todos.

-Supongo que recordaréis que ayer lo dejamos con Yami y BlackGatomon llegando a un sitio que todavía no os hemos contado, ¿verdad?- Todos asienten ante la pregunta de Kari. -Pues bien, ahí reanudaré la historia.

* * *

-Si, por fin… Tengo que hablar con Piximon.- Yami está tremendamente aliviado de haber encontrado el bosque de Piximon entre todo el lío de planos que habían montado las Bestias Sagradas. -Parece un poco distinto, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que nos recordará?- Yami habla mientras él y BlackGatomon se internan en el bosque con paso decidido.

-¿Cómo olvidaros, pi?- Frente a ellos aparece Piximon dándoles un susto de muerte.

-¡Ahh! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- BlackGatomon se recupera rápido del susto y mira a Piximon con una sonrisa, al igual que Yami.

-¿Todavía sigues sin creer en las Bestias Sagradas?- Yami, que ve a Piximon por primera vez en muchos años, todavía recuerda una de sus últimas conversaciones.

-Pues la verdad, pi, el Mundo Digital me gustaba más antes, pi.- Los dos amigos asienten ante la afirmación de Piximon y éste continúa. -Hace mucho que no os veo, pi, tú has cambiado mucho, pi.- Piximon mira de arriba abajo a Yami.

-Sí, bueno, los humanos envejecemos, aunque todavía no soy más que un chaval.- Yami mira a su alrededor y se fija en algunos cambios en el bosque. -¿Sigue existiendo esa maravillosa cueva?-

-Sí, pi, ¿quieres volver a entrar, pi? ¿Acaso has vuelto a tener problemas con los demás Elegidos, pi?- Piximon parece saber muchísimo sobre Yami y éste y Blackgatomon le miran muy extrañados.

-¿Cómo puedes saber…?- Yami y BlackGatomon preguntan al unísono y Piximon suelta una risotada.

-Es lo que tiene mantener contacto con Genai, pi, no sé cómo se las arregla, pi, pero lo sabe todo acerca de vosotros, pi.- Piximon les mira con una amplia sonrisa y les precede hacia su casa.

-Bueno, es igual, el caso es que sí, hemos tenido algunos problemillas con el resto de Elegidos, supongo que sabrás de mi relación con cada uno, ¿no?- Piximon asiente y Yami resopla. -Este Genai… en fin, creo que Kari va a pedirte ayuda, no es tonta y seguro que se le ocurre que tu entrenamiento puede ser justo lo que necesita.- Yami mira inquisitivamente a Piximon, como si esperase alguna observación acerca de sus sospechas.

-Y yo que creía que la Elegida del Amor era Sora, pi, y resulta que tú, el Elegido de la Oscuridad, pi, no puedes vivir sin la Elegida de la Luz, pi.- Tal y como sospechaba Yami, Piximon no puede resistirse a hacer una observación a la que el chico responde con un suspiro.

-El caso es que quiero que la dejes entrar en la cueva y que me hagas un favor.- Piximon asiente y Yami comienza. -Yo ya sé lo que va a ver, y tienes que decirle que debe pensar en lo que ha visto, que no lo tome a la ligera ni como algo inamovible.- Yami espera al asentimiento de Piximon y, cuando éste se produce, continúa. -Además quiero que hagas hincapié en que todo lo que haya visto lo habrá visto por un motivo, que le ayudará en el futuro.- Piximon vuelve a asentir y Yami procede a terminar. -Y quiero que le dejes una cosa clara, la decisión última debe ser suya, sea lo que sea lo que vaya a hacer, debe hacerlo ella, no debe dejar que yo se lo impida.- Ahora Piximon pone cara de extrañeza y mira a Yami con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y cómo le voy a decir eso sin revelarle que me lo has dicho tú, pi?- Piximon mira con impaciencia a Yami y éste no sabe qué decir.

-No sé… invéntate algo, pero bueno, tienes razón, no quiero que sepa que he estado aquí, ¿vale? Seré yo quien se lo diga… si es que puedo, claro.- Yami se queda un rato en silencio mientras llegan por fin a la cima de las enormes escaleras.

-Te quedarás a dormir aquí, ¿no, pi?- Piximon mira a Yami como presionándole para que acepte y éste asiente, sabiendo que no debe pasar allí mucho tiempo.

**···**

Han pasado casi dos meses desde que Yami discutiese con los demás Elegidos y Kari se quedase bastante destrozada en aquella playa del Mar Oscuro, ahora, con el vegésimo cumpleaños de Yami a la vuelta de la esquina y tras estos casi dos meses buscando de manera infructuosa por todo el Mundo Digital a su novio, Kari decide por fin hacer algo que, ahora, cree que debería haber hecho en un primer momento. Con la única compañía de Gatomon se dirige a reunirse con Genai, no desea hablar con él de Yami, en su lugar espera poder preguntarle dónde está ahora el bosque de Piximon. La chica ha decidido hace tiempo que debe someterse al entrenamiento especial del que tanto le había hablado Tai y que el propio Yami había mencionado en alguna ocasión sin entrar en muchos detalles.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente?- Gatomon todavía no sabe qué es lo que tiene pensado su compañera pero tiene muy claro que sólo tiene una cosa en la cabeza o, más bien, a una persona: Yami.

-Si todo sale bien, espero poder conocer a Yami mejor de lo que lo conozco ya que, después de lo que ha pasado, creo que apenas me he molestado en conocerle.- Ante la respuesta de Kari, Gatomon se detiene y ladea la cabeza ligeramente en gesto confuso.

-Claro que le conoces, es…- La reacción de Gatomon provoca una sonrisa en Kari que niega ligeramente con la cabeza.

-No me has entendido, le conozco pero no le conozco, siempre he creído que sabía como pensaba Yami pero… La verdad es que nunca me he parado a pensar en él, nunca me ha preocupado debidamente cómo se sentía y, como ha dicho Lucemon, ni siquiera me he disculpado con él por lo que le he hecho mientras que él siempre ha estado cediendo terreno en nuestra relación en mi favor, ¿no te das cuenta de que siempre que surgía un problema entre nosostros era él quien cedía y trataba de contentarme? Eso es lo que más me ha dolido de lo que ha dicho Lucemon, que tenía toda la razón.- Kari también se detiene, consciente de que ya han llegado al lugar donde había quedado con Genai.

-Pero es que siempre parece tan… tan…- Gatomon no encuentra las palabras adecuadas para describir a Yami o, mejor dicho, su actitud.

-¿Frío? ¿Duro? ¿Inmune? Podría decirte mil cosas más y todas se acercarían bastante a las impresiones que da Yami. A mi siempre me ha parecido tan indiferente a todo sentimiento negativo… Siempre me ha parecido tan fuerte que nunca me he parado a pensar lo mal que lo había pasado tras lo de BlackWarGreymon o cuando no estábamos con él.- Kari parece haber cambiado bastante desde que se transformase en Ophanimon, quizá fuese su transformación en Azramon lo que hizo que Yami explotara definitivamente.

-Yami es alguien muy difícil de entender…- Kari se gira bruscamente al oír la voz de Genai que la mira con una sonrisa un poco triste. -Hola, veo que habéis sido muy puntuales.- Genai saluda a la Elegida de la Luz y su digimon con la mano. -¿Para qué queríais verme?-

-Quiero saber dónde está ahora el bosque de Piximon, desde que las Bestias Sagradas cambiaron el Mundo Digital…- Kari habla con un poco de prisa y mirando fijamente a Genai.

-Si, es más difícil orientarse, si quieres puedo llevaros hasta allí. Pero tienes que responder a una pregunta.- Ahora el tono de Genai se vuelve serio. -¿Qué esperas conseguir?- Kari intuye hacia donde intenta llegar Genai pero ella no desea hablar de Yami con él, no cree que sea lo más apropiado.

-No sé de que me hablas.- Obviamente, Genai no se cree la réplica de Kari y la mira un tanto exasperado. -Vale, vale. Quiero entender mejor a Yami y, ya que él no parece muy dispuesto a dirigirme la palabra, el entrenamiento de Piximon me ha parecido una buena opción.- Por unos instantes, Genai se queda pensativo pero después echa a andar.

-Espero que no te tengas que arrepentir de esto.- Tras estas crípticas palabras de Genai, Kari y Gatomon se disponen a caminar tras él con paso decidido.

-¿Por qué iba a arrepentirme?- Kari se muestra muy intrigada por semejante afirmación y Genai le dirige una mirada un tanto extrañada.

-¿Nunca te has parado a pensar por qué Yami es como es? ¿Por qué parece saber cosas que no debería saber? Si es eso lo que esperas averiguar y lo que, finalmente, descubres, es muy posible que nunca más le vuelvas a ver con los mismos ojos.- El tono de Genai no parece presagiar nada bueno y Kari adivina por sus palabras que él sabe más sobre Yami de lo que cuenta.

-¿Acaso ha hecho algo malo?- Gatomon es la que hace la pregunta que Kari no se atreve siquiera a pensar.

-¿Malo? Eso depende del concepto que tengas de Mal, creo que Yami, desde bien pequeño, no se ha movido por los mismos motivos que vosotros, por mucho que él diga. A él no le preocupan realmente el Bien y el Mal, eso es lo que le hace tan… interesante. Es más, cuando os conoció, ese criterio especial que él sigue se acentuó aún más.- Genai mira con mucho interés a Kari, como si esperase que la chica entendiese a qué se refiere.

-No lo entiendo, a mi me parece bueno.- Kari formula esta duda más para sí misma que para Genai, pero eso no impide que el anterior Elegido de la Esperanza le conteste.

-Quizá no debas preguntarte qué es lo que motiva a Yami, quizá la pregunta correcta sea por qué tú, que eres la persona que más le quiere, eres incapaz de entenderle.-

Tras una breve caminata, los tres llegan al bosque habitado únicamente por Piximon, un hada al que Kari conoce desde hace mucho tiempo pero con el que nunca ha hablado demasiado.

-¡Piximon!- Genai llama a voz en grito al hada digimon y éste aparece de entre los árboles.

-¡No hace falta que grites, pi! No estoy sordo, pi.- Piximon se detiene frente a todos y les mira con gesto inquisitivo.

-Bueno, yo os dejo aquí, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- Con un ligero rumor de su túnica, Genai desaparece como por arte de magia.

-Hace mucho que ni tú ni tus amigos venís por aquí, Hikari Yagami, pi.- Piximon parece un poco ofendido y Kari le mira con gesto de disculpa.

-Es que ni siquiera sabíamos dónde estaba tu bosque, además, hasta hace poco habíamos dejado de venir al Mundo Digital hace ya tiempo.- Kari se excusa pero parece un poco triste, Piximon tiene razón, según han ido creciendo, han dejado el Mundo Digital un poco de lado.

-No pasa nada, pi. Sólo decía que me extraña verte de nuevo, pi. ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo, pi?- Piximon sonríe y comienza a volar en dirección a su hogar en lo más alto de un risco.

-La verdad es que… Quiero someterme al mismo entrenamiento que se sometieron mi hermano y Yami.- Kari mira fijamente y de forma innecesariamente desafiante a Piximon, que le devuelve una mirada escrutadora y se interna en un grupo de árboles a la izquierda de la gran escalinata.

-Está bien, pero debo advertirte algo, pi. No debes tomarte lo que te muestre la cueva a la ligera, pi, todo te resultará de utilidad, no desprecies ni el más mínimo detalle, pi. Además quiero que tengas claro que lo que veáis será solo para vosotras dos, pi, no tenéis por qué compartirlo con nadie y yo os aconsejo que lo guardéis en secreto, pi.- Las dos asienten ante las advertencias de Piximon mientras comienzan a vislumbrar la cueva entre los árboles. -Una última cosa, pi, vosotras sois las que debéis decidir qué hacer con lo que os será revelado, pi, nadie debe empañar vuestro juicio, nadie, pi.- Piximon les da un pequeño empujón con su lanza y Kari y Gatomon comienzan a adentrarse con paso inseguro en la inexpugnable Oscuridad de la caverna.

Tras unos pocos pasos dubitativos, la Elegida de la Luz y Gatomon notan como, de repente, el suelo parece desaparecer bajo sus pies y caen al vacío más absoluto, caen, caen, caen, se detienen.

Kari está sentada en una cama gris justo al lado de un niño pequeño de unos 6 años, que mira a la puerta de su habitación como si esperase algo. En el regazo de la chica, Gatomon aparece sentada y mira también al niño con aire intrigado. La habitación es fácilmente reconocible para ellas que habían vivido durante cinco años en aquella casa.

-¿Qué te pasa?- La pregunta de la chica hace que el niño gire la cabeza y Kari y Gatomon ahoguen un grito de asombro, es mucho más joven, parece mucho más inocente y tiene su inconfundible aura de madurez que siempre le rodea… sin duda, ese niño no puede ser otro que Yami. -¡Yami!- Pese a lo que había creído en un primer momento, Yami se levanta y camina a través de Kari como si ésta no existiese, no ha sido su voz lo que le ha hecho girarse, algo está pasando al otro lado de la ventana.

-¡Vamos Kurayami! ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar?- Unos niños intentan llamar la atención del chico lanzando piedrecitas a su ventana, pero, pese a lo que dicen, sus voces denotan burla y desprecio.

-¡Marchaos! ¡Dejadme en paz!- El joven Yami les lanza un grito y los niños se marchan riendo y dirigiéndole gestos burlones.

De repente, Kari siente una sensación de pena irrefrenable hacia aquel pequeño Yami. Una pena que se entremezcla con los pensamientos y sentimientos de Yami, y que parece invadir todo su ser.

(Siempre lo mismo, podrían dejarme en paz…)

Sin previo aviso, al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, Yami y las dos chicas que están observándole oyen unos gritos.

(Y mis padres vuelven a discutir… ojalá pudiera dejar todo esto atrás…) La voz del pequeño Yami es tremendamente triste, mucho más triste de lo que Kari jamás le había oído. Incluso ella y Gatomon son capaces de sentir la misma angustia que el niño mientras todo comienza a diluirse y esa misma habitación se vuelve a formar a su alrededor.

Otra vez rodeadas de una habitación gris y con un Yami un poco mayor, también gris, Kari y Gatomon miran fijamente al chico de ocho años que, a su vez, no aparta la vista de la televisión. Las chicas fijan también la vista en el televisor y Gatomon ahoga un grito de asombro al verse a sí misma peleando contra Myotismon.

-¡Eres tú!- Kari tiene razón, Angewomon prepara su ataque final, el ataque con el que derribar a Myotismon de una vez por todas, la Flecha del Cielo, cargada con el poder de sus amigos.

-Es impresionante…- La voz de Yami resuena en toda la habitación y las dos se giran para mirarle. -¿Qué son esos seres? Parecen tan… increíbles…- El tono de Yami despide un sobrecogimiento y una admiración que hacen que Gatomon se sonroje y le mire con gesto complacido y triste al mismo tiempo. Pero no pueden quedarse mucho embobadas porque la habitación vuelve a desaparecer, en su lugar se forma esta vez el Mar Oscuro.

(Así que existe un Elegido de la Luz…) La voz de Yami resuena en toda la zona y Kari mira alrededor, Yami, ya con 10 años, está junto a BlackGatomon y contempla con ensimismamiento a Dragomon, aunque su voz acaba de resonar en los oídos de Kari, la chica se da cuenta de que aquel Yami no mueve los labios, debe de estar oyendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Es mi enemigo?- Esta vez Yami sí mueve los labios y Kari se da cuenta enseguida de a qué se refiere el chico.

-¿Enemigo? ¿Quién? ¿El Elegido de la Luz? Lo que suceda entre vosotros, es cosa vuestra, nadie más debería interferir.- Kari tiene la sensación de no estar escuchando la conversación completa, pero la cara de Yami es suficiente, por aquel entonces Yami creía que el Elegido de la Luz, al ser totalmente opuesto a la Oscuridad, tenía que ser su enemigo. Con un deslumbrante destello, Yami y BlackGatomon desaparecen sin dejar rastro y Kari se queda contemplando a un dubitativo Dragomon.

-Siento mucho todo por lo que tendrás que pasar, Yami. Sólo espero que tú seas capaz de cambiar las cosas. Ojalá no te hagan demasiado daño…- Dragomon formula unas palabras de advertencia que sabe que nadie puede oir porque su destinatario ya está muy lejos del lugar.

Con el mismo deslumbrante destello, Kari Y Gatomon reaparecen junto a un fuego, frente a Yami y BlackGatomon. El digimon duerme mientras Yami lo contempla y acaricia como embelesado por su presencia.

(Caray, nunca me había sentido así, es maravilloso tener la compañía de alguien que se preocupa tanto por mí. Acabo de conocerle y creo que estoy más unido a BlackGatomon de lo que jamás he estado a ningún ser humano. Además todo este mundo es maravilloso, espero poder quedarme aquí para siempre y, si mi deber es protegerlo, no escatimaré en esfuerzos para ello.) Al mismo tiempo que oye los pensamientos de Yami, Kari siente cómo una sensación cálida crece dentro de ella misma, es algo maravilloso, una sensación de amistad y cariño que inunda todo su ser.

Pero tan pronto esa sensación la invade, Kari ve como todo vuelve a cambiar y aparece de repente en una aldea con varios Biyomons, muchos de ellos heridos o muertos, otros atendiendo a los heridos o haciendo tumbas para los muertos.

-¿Quién ha hecho esto?- Yami recoge a un Biyomon herido en sus brazos y Kari siente la misma pena punzante y terrible que su novio sintió en aquel momento. Unas ansias de venganza inundan su ser y un terrible desprecio, hacia aquel que había osado obrar semejante crueldad, comienza a brotar en su interior.

(Juro que lo pagará, ¿cómo osa hacer daño a estas maravillosas criaturas? ¿Cómo osa ensuciar con su maldad este mundo? Es imperdonable…) Kari no puede evitar acordarse de T.K. al oír los pensamientos de Yami pero, una vez más, no tiene tiempo de nada porque todo vuelve a desaparecer.

Ahora no se vuelve a formar ningún paisaje, en su lugar, Kari y Gatomon comienzan a oir fragmentos de los pensamientos de Yami.

(Maldito Digimon Emperador…)

(Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K. y Kari… así que ellos son mis compañeros… ellos son los demás Elegidos.)

(Leomon parece admirarles mucho, Andromon también, seguro que el resto de digimons sienten la misma admiración por ellos, deben de ser geniales… ¡Vaya! Creo que yo también comienzo a admirarles un poco…)

(BlackGatomon se está esforzando mucho, y todo para protegerme, no sé si estoy respondiendo como él se merece, no sé si estoy siendo un amigo lo suficientemente bueno para él…)

(La historia de ese Templo es increíble, parece que aún hay esperanzas para mí, puede que la Oscuridad no sea tan mala después de todo… Ojalá Centarumon mantenga su palabra, no me gustaría que todo el mundo supiese que soy el Elegido de la Oscuridad…)

(Tenemos que partir hacia Server, no hay ni rastro del resto de Elegidos en la Isla File, no tiene sentido quedarse aquí.)

Cuando la voz de Yami se apaga por última vez, alrededor de Kari y Gatomon se forma el oscuro interior de una cueva en la que brillan multitud de ojos.

-Os voy a liberar, pero no podremos salir por la catarata porque el pueblo está lleno de digimons controlados. ¿Conocéis otra ruta de escape?- BlackGatomon habla con unos Agumons, unos Koromons y Tentomon mientras Yami permanece entre las sombras.

-¡Mira Kari, son Tentomon y Agumon! ¡Yami les liberó!- Gatomon parece muy impresionada por tal descubrimiento mientras observa como los acontecimientos van sucediéndose y Yami y BlackGatomon acaban al otro lado de la cueva, bastante agotados.

-Al menos hemos podido salvarlos… Y hemos conocido a los compañeros de Izzy y Tai.- BlackGatomon parece bastante satisfecho pese al peligro que habían corrido.

-¿En serio crees que eran ellos?-

-¿De qué otro modo iban a conocer a Tai?- BlackGatomon no comparte las dudas de su amigo y Kari le mira con gesto de admiración. -Si te hubieran visto se hubiesen dado cuenta de que eras otro Niño Elegido, ¿no?- BlackGatomon parece responder a una pregunta que Kari no ha oído formular a Yami pero la chica comprende perfectamente a qué se refiere el digimon.

Kari y Gatomon desaparecen y vuelven a aparecer en medio de un combate, una Gatomon perteneciente al pasado intenta escapar de la furia de un Unimon controlado por Digimon Emperador. Justo cuando consigue escabullirse entre los árboles a costa de su anillo, BlackGatomon salta desde la maleza para impedir que Unimon la persiga y comienzan a combatir bajo la atenta mirada de Yami que recoge el Anillo Sagrado.

-Incluso a mí me han ayudado… Estaban tan cerca… ¿Por qué nunca me han dicho nada?- Gatomon habla con tono sorprendido pero que denota una gran gratitud hacia Yami y BlackGatomon.

-No sólo a ti, ni siquiera a mí me había contado nada de esto… Parece ser que Yami ya nos ayudaba antes incluso de conocernos.- Kari, pese a estar también agradecida hacia Yami y BlackGatomon, también está bastante triste por su secretismo.

Pero enseguida se ponen en marcha para seguir a los dos chicos que se han internado entre la maleza.

Después de un rato, consiguen alcanzarles.

-Es Kari, BlackGatomon, es Kari.- La voz de Yami está impregnada de entusiasmo y Kari nota otra vez una sensación cálida en su interior, pero esta vez no es amistad, es otra cosa, es… amor.

-Kari… ¿estás sintiendo lo mismo que yo?- Gatomon la mira un tanto alucinada y Kari tan solo asiente. Ya desde el primer momento Yami estaba enamorado de ella, pero se da cuenta de que ni él mismo lo sabía entonces.

Todo comienza a volverse borroso mientras Yami se tira desesperadamente por una pendiente para ayudar a Kari que está a punto de ser atacada por Monochromon…

Ahora aparecen, esta vez, en un colegio, concretamente en la clase a la que iban Davis, T.K. y ella por aquel entonces. Yami está frente a toda la clase con la cabeza agachada y mirando hacia el suelo. Pero, cuando gira la cabeza para mirar al profesor, Yami se fija bruscamente en Davis, T.K. y, cómo no, en la Kari de 11 años que tiene en frente, la mirada del chico se queda prendada de aquella versión más joven de su actual novia y la Kari adulta le mira con una sonrisa en los labios, recordando aquel primer día con nostalgia.

(¡Qué guapa es! Pero no sólo eso, hay algo más en ella, su mirada es tan… tan… amable, tan dulce… ¿Por qué no puedo apartar la mirada de Kari? ¿Por qué me siento tan atraído por ella? ¿Acaso me gusta? ¿Estoy enamorado?)

La Kari de 19 años se ruboriza al oír los pensamientos de aquel Yami tan joven y se da cuenta de por qué le había costado tanto deshinibirse con ella, pues Kari siente ahora, la misma sensación intimidatoria que la Kari de once años desprendía a los ojos de Yami. Él nunca había visto a una chica como ella.

-Kari…- Gatomon la vuelve a mirar y ésta tan solo sonríe.

-Lo sé, Gatomon, lo sé…- Las palabras de Kari se sincronizan a la perfección con la desaparición del entrono otra vez y todo se queda oscuro unos instantes hasta que vuelve a aparecer algo.

Ahora están en una especie de calabozo subterráneo en el que BlackGatomon yace seriamente herido mientras Yami llora sobre su cuerpo inmóvil.

(Esto es lo que soy, todo el que me conoce no sabe más que mentiras acerca de mí, excepto BlackGatomon, él sí sabe cómo me siento y ahora está así, por mi culpa.)

Kari nota la angustia y la triteza que invaden a Yami mientras llora, se siente culpable de lo que le pasa a BlackGatomon y no solo eso.

Cuando BlackGatomon despierta, se dirige inmediatamente a Yami.

-Cuéntame que te pasa, Yami.- La voz del digimon suena amable y comprensiva y a Kari le gustaría haberse mostrado así de comprensiva tras el incidente con BlackWarGreymon o con Azramon.

-Me pasa que… que… que soy incapaz de seguir así, Kari confía en mí, T.K. confía en mí, incluso Davis confía en mí, ¿y cómo les devuelvo esa confianza? Mintiéndoles, cada vez que miro a sus digimons y no les cuento la verdad, cada vez que me los encuentro aquí, en este mundo, y no les hablo, cada vez que hablo con ella y no le digo quién soy. Eso es lo que más me duele BlackGatomon, mantener estas malditas mentiras. Soy un miserable, no merezco su amistad.- Las palabras de Yami son duras, muy duras… A Kari le parecen incluso exageradas pues sabe lo que pasaría después. La chica no puede evitar que algunas lágrimas se deslicen por sus mejillas y caigan hacia el suelo sin llegar a tocarlo, él nunca se había mostrado así con ella, Yami nunca le había hablado de todo aquello, el chico nunca había querido preocuparla con sus problemas, prefería escuchar a Kari, siempre ella tenía que ser el centro y Yami siempre se hacía a un lado.

-¿Por qué nunca me has contado lo que sentías?- Kari habla más para sí misma que para Gatomon, pero ésta la mira con aire preocupado. -Llegué a pensar que tú no tenías inquietudes y resulta que… que…- Kari comienza a llorar con más fuerza pero Gatomon le pide que reaccione.

-Tenemos que seguirles.- Con gran tristeza, Kari y Gatomon siguen a Yami y BlackGatomon hasta el exterior, están en la Ciudad Factorial, donde el compañero del Elegido de la Oscuridad ArmoDigievoluciona en Garmmon y Kari hace que su compañera lo haga en Nefertimon. Las dos se apresuran a seguirles por el aire y no tardan en darse cuenta de que todo aquello sucede al mismo tiempo que Kari se había quedado encerrada en la Ciudad Factorial.

-¡Son Megadramon y Gigadramon!- Garmmon parece muy alarmado y preocupado pero Yami intenta sonar seguro.

-Tenemos que derrotarles, no podemos permitir que ataquen a Kari y los demás.- Es increíble que, después de lo derrumbado que había estado, ahora estuviese tan entero.

(Tú si que eres admirable, Yami, no nosotros.) Este pensamiento se pasa por la cabeza de Kari mientras observa desde una distancia media la pelea entre Garmmon y Gigadramon y Megadramon. Tras un largo vuelo Garmmon acaba descendiendo y regresando a su cuerpo Maduro.

-Necesito que me des tu energía, Yami. No puedes dudar.- BlackGatomon parece bastante desesperado mientras Gigadramon y Megadramon se acercan peligrosamente.

-¡Pues tómala, BlackGatomon! Ten mi fuerza y digievoluciona, es la única manera.- Yami fuerza la digievolución y Kari siente, al mismo tiempo que el chico, que aquello está mal, Yami le grita algo a su compañero y éste rechaza la energía oscura, que termina destruyendo a Gigadramon y Megadramon y perforando el estómago de Yami sin dejar ninguna herida.

-¡Yami!- Kari ve cómo el niño cae al suelo de rodillas e intenta ayudarlo instintivamente, pero no puede hacer nada, ella misma es capaz de sentir el dolor y la angustia que atenazan ahora al chico. Pero todo vuelve a ponerse borroso.

Reaparecen en el Mar Oscuro, junto a Yami y BlackGatomon, la Kari de once años está aroodillada en la arena, lejos de ellos.

-Esto es…- Kari no necesita terminar la frase. Además, comienza a experimentar un torrente de emociones que van de la Tristeza al Odio, es una sensación indescriptible, terrible y extrañamente reconfortante.

(Tengo que protegerla, tengo que ayudar a Kari, necesito ayudarla.) Todo vuelve a diluirse mientras Kari ve como la Oscuridad de Yami abre una brecha en el cielo por la que se filtra una poderosa Luz.

Por fin, Kari lleva esperando esto desde que comenzara su viaje, está junto a Gatomon contemplando a un Yami que se interpone entre BlackWarGreymon y la Kari de once años.

(La Oscuridad no creó a BlackWarGreymon, la Oscuridad no le ordenó atacar a Kari, la Oscuridad nunca ha hecho daño a nadie. Han sido aquellos que, movidos por sus motivos personales, egoístas y, muchas veces, malignos, han causado los daños. La Oscuridad sólo es una herramienta, una herramienta que puede usarse para el Mal, pero que me ha permitido proteger a Kari, por eso la Oscuridad no es mala. Yo elijo lo que la Oscuridad puede ser. Yo soy el Elegido de la Oscuridad.) Kari oye las reflexiones de Yami mientras su yo de once años parece aterrorizada y confundida.

-Kari, yo soy el Elegido de la Oscuridad.- La voz de Yami retumba en todo el valle.

El tiempo pasa a cámara rápida mientras Garmmon hace aparición y comienza su pelea contra BlackWarGreymon, pero todo se detiene de nuevo cuando Yami cae a los pies de la Kari más joven.

(¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? Tristeza, dolor, resentimiento, soledad, rabia… ¿Es eso lo único que merezco? ¿Acaso estoy condenado a la miseria? ¿Cómo voy a seguir luchando?) Los pensamientos de Yami, su dolor, su tristeza… Kari es incapaz de aguantarlo más y vuelve a llorar, ésta vez el origen del sufrimiento del chico es ella, su propia desconfianza. Pero lo peor aún está por llegar.

Tras la batalla de Myotismon contra BlackWarGreymon, Yami se acerca a Kari.

-Vete.- T.K. suena tremendamente amenazador, pero lo que le hiela la sangre, tanto a Yami como a la Kari de 19 años, es la voz de la Kari niña.

-Aléjate… de mí… no… Myotismon…- Un torrente de emociones vuelve a invadir a Yami y la propia Kari siente como si se muriese por dentro, el dolor de la nariz de Yami no es nada comparado con el sangrante dolor que le habían provocado las palabras de Kari. La Kari actual cae al suelo y se echa a llorar mientras siente todo el sufrimiento que había sentido Yami, aquello era dolor, nada se podía comparar al terrible producto de la desesperanza, el rechazo, el desprecio y la pérdida. Yami se siente incapaz de volver a ser feliz, y Kari, que siente exactamente lo mismo que él, se odia a sí misma por haberle hecho aquello, nunca antes se había parado a pensar en lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza a Yami. Pero quizá lo peor de todo es que, pese a su actitud, Yami es incapaz de enfadarse de verdad con ella. Todo se desvanece cuando Yami cae, inconsciente, al suelo.

Ahora Kari se halla en su propia casa, frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, con Yami hablando a una impasible Kari, el chico parece muy compungido.

-Me… me… me gustas… Kari…- La declaración de Yami es respondida con un bofetón y un portazo que le dejan hecho polvo.

(¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me odia? ¿No se da cuenta de cuánto la quiero? ¿No entiende que yo jamás podría hacerle daño? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrárselo?)

-No te odio…- La Kari actual habla en vano con el triste Yami que trata de mantener la compostura ante Tai. -No te odio, Yami…- Sin embargo, sus palabras son en vano, Yami no puede oirla. Todo vuelve a deshacerse en una niebla indefinida.

Kari asiste a algunos momentos importantes para Yami, su pelea contra Demon en el Mar Oscuro, el momento en el que Genai le cuenta que la voluntad de BlackWarGreymon es la suya propia, su posterior discusión con Genai acerca de lo que sentía hacia los Elegidos, la enorme tristeza y felicidad que le provocó ver que BlackWarGreymon había conseguido su redención con su muerte, la muerte de BlackGatomon. Todo aquello le había producido un gran dolor, sobre todo los dos últimos sucesos, pero la escena se para en el momento de su primer beso.

Justo cuando Kari y Gatomon llegan, la Kari de once años se separa de Yami y sale corriendo terriblemente avergonzada.

(Guau… Ha sido… guau.) Mientras Yami permanece anonadado, Kari se le queda mirando largo rato, esperando que haga algo y, por primera vez desde hace un buen rato, no puede evitar reír ante la actitud de su novio. Constatar que se había quedado petrificado y con la mente en blanco tras el beso le resulta muy divertido. De repente, el chico se toca los labios donde Kari le había rozado, y la mejilla, donde finalmente le había besado.

(¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos o seremos algo más? ¿Cómo vamos a reaccionar cuando volvamos a vernos? ¿Debo decírselo al resto? ¿Se lo dirá ella? ¿Qué pensará Tai? ¿Y T.K. o Davis? ¿Qué harán los demás? No creo que pueda volver a mirarla a la cara sin que este momento me vuelva a la cabeza… ¡Diantres! ¿Por qué tiene que ser esto tan difícil?) Kari mira divertida al chico mientras le asaltan las dudas y nota como su sangre rebulle en su interior.

Kari y Gatomon se vuelven a desvanecer y reaparecen en medio de la Oscuridad, esta vez Yami, con 19 años, parece caminar desorientado en medio de esa misma Oscuridad.

Kari oye los gritos desesperados de Yami y, durante unos instantes, no se da cuenta de en qué momento está sucediendo todo aquello, hasta que…

-¡No he muerto!- El grito de Yami hace que todo reaparezca a su alrededor, la Oscuridad se atenua y Kari se ve a sí misma junto al resto de Elegidos, contemplando a un Yami al borde de la muerte.

Kari contempla la digievolución de Yami, cómo su desesperación, su miedo, su rabia y su tristeza le habían otorgado el poder definitivo de la Oscuridad, el poder de la Muerte, la Destrucción por excelencia.

Cuando Azramon comienza a hablar, Kari no hace caso de lo que dice, en su lugar, se centra en los sentimientos que emanan de Yami y BlackGatomon, y se da cuenta de cómo, mientras ellos peleaban contra Demon, sentían todos y cada uno de los pensamientos de sus amigos clavárseles como puñales en el corazón. El miedo irrefrenable, la desconfianza del pasado que ya creían superada, el odio hacia la Oscuridad, el enfado irracional ante aquel que les tortura con el dolor del pasado… Un sinfín de sentimientos provenientes de sus amigos inundan la mente de Yami y éste, en lugar de derrumbarse, se fortalece con ellos, pues es de ahí de donde proviene el poder de Azramon. Kari se da cuenta de lo difícil que le resulta a Yami lidiar con todo aquello, de lo difícil que es conocer todos los pensamientos y sentimientos negativos de sus amigos, se da cuenta de que la personalidad misma de Yami parece a punto de derrumbarse ante tanta presión, pero también se da cuenta de que hay algo que le mantiene en pie. Pese a todo lo que ocurre, Yami mantiene viva la imagen de BlackGatomon en su mente, la de su más fiel amigo, poco a poco, esa imagen va cambiando y se va transformando poco a poco en la de cada uno de sus amigos y, finalmente, Yami, y también Kari, ven la imagen de la propia Kari como un lucero en medio de una terrible Oscuridad, como un saliente al que agarrarse en plena caída libre hacia la nada. Y es ahora cuando Kari se da cuenta de lo terriblemente duro que a Yami le había resultado darles la espalda.

La escena cambia y Kari se encuentra junto a Gatomon, con Genai, Yami y BlackGatomon, Genai les narra la verdadera historia de los Elegidos y Kari escucha con gran asombro cada una de las palabras de Genai. Los pensamientos de Yami son terriblemente vívidos y desesperanzadores y la propia Kari se siente contagiada por su pesimismo. Cuando Genai termina, todo vuelve a cambiar y ahora se encuentran en el Mar Oscuro de nuevo, Yami está frente a todos sus amigos y parece muy enfadado.

(Pues claro que te quiero, Kari.)

-No, ya no te quiero.-

Kari no se sorprende al oír ahora los pensamientos contradictorios de Yami.

(No, no era una pose, aquello me salió directamente del corazón.)

-Si, tan sólo quería dejarle claro que no había forma de que me uniera a él.-

La chica se da cuenta de que, con aquello, Yami quería transmitirles parte de sus sufrimientos.

(Porque no podía dejar que te pasara nada, porque no sabría vivir sin ti…)

-Porque te necesitaba para derrotarle, aunque, al parecer, me equivocaba.-

Claro que sí, no estaba abroncándolos, era un grito de auxilio, ya no podía aguantar más, la situación con ellos era insostenible porque, para colmo…

(¿Odiarte? Jamás, te quiero demasiado…)

-No lo sé… Es posible.-

Para colmo, tras escuchar la historia de los Elegidos, Yami no había dejado de sentir miedo, un miedo que jamás antes había sentido… Tenía auténtico pánico de sus amigos, era prácticamente incapaz de sostenerles la mirada sin imáginarse peleando contra ellos o… o muriendo a manos de ella, de Kari.

Todo vuelve a cambiar y Kari se ve con Gatomon en brazos, al lado de un Yami que contempla la entrada de una sala con expectación. La chica se da cuenta de que aquello no es el pasado, o no uno muy lejano, al menos. Cree, y con razón, que es el momento más cercano al presente, un momento en el que la mente de Yami está al borde del colapso, el chico intenta mantener la serenidad, intenta mantener el sentido común, pero espera a su amada, espera a que llegue Kari, espera a que la Elegida de la Luz, la persona a la que más quiere y que más le quiere, se presente ante él para, seguramente, asestarle un golpe de gracia que logre sellar por fin a los Reyes Demonio. Su única duda es si la chica llegará acompañada por los demás Elegidos o no. Con gran pesar, Kari contempla toda la sala y reconoce enseguida el lugar, aquel es el sitio idóneo. En el centro de la sala, un pilar, con multitud de palabras incomprensibles para cualquiera que no posea un alma oscura, se yergue y sólo una de aquellas palabras brilla en la Oscuridad de la sala: "Búscame".

Kari camina fuera de la sala con Gatomon todavía en brazos, y sale a la luz del sol que baña el bosque en el que la espera Piximon con aire anhelante.

-¿Y bien, pi?- Piximon no parece preguntarle qué ha visto, sino más bien si le ha servido de algo.

-Es justo lo que yo quería ver.- Kari no dice nada más y se marcha tranquilamente, muy pensativa, en busca de una manera de volver al Mundo Real, necesita tiempo…

* * *

-Bueno… ¿Qué? ¿No piensas seguir?- Mimi mira a Kari con aire impaciente, pero ella sólo gira la cabeza y mira a Yami, parece estar ausente y duda mucho que la estuviese escuchando, se acerca el momento de la verdad, Yami nunca había querido saber qué se le había pasado por la cabeza a Kari en los momentos previos a la decisión final pero, tarde o temprano, tendría que saberlo.

-Yami… Yami, por favor… Quiero que me escuches, quiero que sepas…- La voz de Kari hace que Yami gire la cabeza pero sigue pareciendo bastante perdido. -Sé que nunca has querido oír esta parte pero…-

-No, es igual, creo que necesito saberlo. Solo es que… bueno, da igual.- Yami agacha la mirada y suelta la mano de Kari para acariciar a BlackGatomon de forma distraída, desde que les contase aquello había estado muy raro.


	24. 23: El Perdón

**CAPÍTULO 23: El Perdón**

-Y sin más dilación, voy a continuar.- Tras la pequeña interrupción, Kari decide continuar donde lo había dejado no sin antes lanzarle otra mirada de soslayo a Yami.

* * *

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Gatomon le pregunta a Kari mientras las dos caminan en busca de una salida al Mundo Real.

-No lo sé, después de ver lo que he visto y conociendo a Yami… No sé Gatomon… No me veo capaz de hacer lo que creo que espera de mí.- Kari se detiene y la mira fijamente. -Pero si él me pide hacerlo, si de verdad… No, no puedo pensar en ello.-

-¿En serio crees que podrías… matarle? Quiero decir, no es como la otra vez, él no está en las últimas, sería…- Gatomon pronuncia la palabra que Kari quería evitar a toda costa, por supuesto que no se cree capaz de matarle pero ya no sabe que creer, por una parte su estancia en la cueva ha sido una bedición, ahora entiende perfectamente a Yami, ahora sabe lo que siente, cómo se siente, ahora puede pedirle perdón con el corazón sabiendo por qué desea ser perdonada exactamente. Pero sin duda, la historia de los Elegidos la ha dejado helada, el mero hecho de pensar que quizá tendría que repetir aquello… Entonces había sido la Elegida de la Protección, ahora, que Kari sepa, no existe esa Elegida o todavía no se sabe quién es, pero está claro que aquella tarea va unida a quien más le quiera y a quién él más quiera y, de esto no hay duda alguna, esa persona ahora es Kari.

-No voy a hacerlo, Gatomon, me da igual que el mundo se vaya al garete, no voy a hacerle más daño a Yami.- Kari habla muy seriamente mientras se acerca a una extraña alteración, aquello son las nuevas puertas que conectan los mundos así que Kari se mete dentro y se ve transportada a un parque cercano a su casa.

Kari echa a andar hacia casa de Rika mientras marca un número en su móvil.

-Rika, tenemos que hablar, voy para allá, avisa a los demás por favor.-

-¿Qué? Pero…- Rika parece muy confusa pero Kari no le deja tiempo para dudar.

-Se trata de Yami. No tengo mucho tiempo, avisa a Takato y los otros, yo me encargo de mi hermano y el resto.- Kari cuelga de inmediato y marca el número de su hermano.

-¿Si?- Tai responde con tono monótono, debe estar estudiando.

-Te necesito ya en casa de Rika, avisa a Sora, Matt, Joe, Izzy y Mimi.- El tono de Kari es suficiente para que Tai se de cuenta de que es importante.

Kari llama uno por uno a T.K., Davis, Ken, Yolei y Cody mientras camina hacia casa de Rika. Gatomon no la interrumpe en ninguna de las cortas conversaciones que mantiene con sus amigos y se queda observándola fijamente mientras caminan. Ahora que no está Yami, parece haber despertado un ligero aire de liderazgo en la Elegida de la Luz y Gatomon se teme que eso confirme la historia de los primeros Elegidos.

-Kari, ¿no deberías hacerlo tú sola?- Gatomon parece muy preocupada por el modo de actuar de su compañera pero la chica niega con la cabeza.

-No, necesito ayuda, Gatomon, no quiero llegar allí y tomar una decisión impulsiva de la que después pueda arrepentirme.- Kari y Gatomon doblan una esquina y llegan por fin a la casa de Rika. La chica las espera en la entrada con aire confundido.

-¿Qué le pasa a Yami? ¿Le has encontrado?- Rika se apresura a entrar en el tema que le interesa.

-Ahora te cuento, prefiero esperar a que estén todos.- Kari entra en el jardín y se queda esperando allí a sus amigos, caminando de un lado a otro sin pausa pero de forma relajada.

(Ésta es sin duda la calma que precede a la tormenta… Espero estar haciendo lo correcto… Vaya, lo correcto… Yami estaría orgulloso de mí…)

Uno por uno, los Elegidos van llegando pero Kari no saluda a ninguno, está demasiado concentrada en pensar qué decirles y cómo contárselo, es muy importante que no haya lugar a malinterpretaciones pero también es importante no revelarles demasiado, aquella visión, como había dicho Piximon, había sido sólo para ella y revelarla, más que una traición a sí misma, supondría una traición a la confianza de Yami.

Cuando por fin llega el último de los Elegidos, Davis, Kari se pone frente a ellos y comienza a exponerles el problema.

-Antes de nada, deciros que he pasado por cosas que me han hecho ver a Yami de otra manera, cosas que no puedo contaros…- Kari se apresura a dejar las cosas claras al ver las miradas anhelantes que le dirigen algunos de sus amigos. -El caso es que… sé dónde está, y sé que él me está esperando a mí, como mínimo…- El tono de Kari es bastante alarmante.

-Lo dices como si buscase pelea…- Tai interviene y su hermana le dirige una mirada enfadada.

-Él no busca pelea, ¿vale? Lo que pasa es que no espera que nada de esto salga bien, cree… cree…- ¿Cómo decirlo? Kari no tiene ni idea de cómo decirles lo que pasa sin que parezca el fin del mundo.

-Cree que quieres hacerle daño, ¿no?- T.K. interviene para dar en el clavo.

-No sólo eso, cree que voy a…- Kari suspira profundamente, se siente a punto de llorar, pero debe ser fuerte, debe hacerles entender… -… a matarle.- Algunos se muestran muy sorprendidos por las palabras de Kari y otros, en su lugar, parecen bastante escépticos. -Sé que parece una locura…-

-**Es** una locura, ¿por qué ibas a matarle?- T.K. se muestra muy indignado no solo con Yami por creer semejante cosa, sino también con Kari por dar crédito a tamaño disparate.

-Pues porque, hasta donde él sabe, el sacrificio del Elegido de la Oscuridad es la única forma de sellar el poder de los Reyes Demonio. Y, por desgracia, creo que tiene razón… Como siempre.- Kari añade esto último en un tono amargo que le provoca un respingo a su compañera.

-Entonces… ¿tenemos que elegir entre nuestro amigo y nuestros mundos? ¿Qué clase de elección es esa? No podemos tomar semejante decisión sin culparnos para el resto de nuestras vidas…- Yolei está furiosa, como la mayoría de los demás.

-¿Seguro que no hay otra manera?- Henry, que se mantiene extrañamente calmado, mira fijamente a Kari como si intuyese que podría haber otro modo.

-Bueno… Yami digievoluciona en Azramon, yo en Ophanimon… Si consiguiésemos a Seraphimon completaríamos el grupo de los Tres Grandes Ángeles…- Kari dirige su mirada hacia T.K. que entiende perfectamente lo que quiere decir su amiga.

-Pero yo creía que los Tres Grandes Ángeles eran Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Cherubimon… ¿Qué pinta ahí Azramon?- Rika hace un apunte bastante acertado que, por otra parte no puede ser más erróneo.

-Genai me ha dicho que Cherubimon fue relevado de su cargo.- Kari se apresura a mentir. -Y que su lugar lo debe ocupar Azramon, un Ángel totalmente opuesto a Ophanimon y que ayude a Seraphimon a mantener el equilibrio de las cosas. Él es la Muerte y yo soy la Vida, él es el Miedo y yo, el Amor, él es la Crueldad y yo, la Piedad. ¿No veis que Ophanimon y Azramon son el complemento perfecto el uno del otro?- Kari mira a Rika y ésta asiente admitiendo los argumentos de la Elegida de la Luz.

-Entonces no hay más que hablar, T.K. tienes que sacar al Seraphimon que llevas dentro.- Matt le da una palmada en la espalda a su hermano que trastabillea un poco.

-Eso ahora da igual, de todas maneras nos va a costar mucho recuperar a Yami y no digamos ya a Azramon.- Por fin Kari exterioriza un sentimiento que lleva largo tiempo reconcomiéndole.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Takato mira con curiosidad a Kari y ésta se queda dudando un segundo.

-Porque… porque… ¿Cómo decirlo…?- Kari busca las palabras adecuadas para expresar algo que no les va a gustar y que está segura que no se van a creer. -Nos teme, nos teme como nunca ha temido a nada en este mundo, sobre todo a mí.- Kari ve las caras de incredulidad de sus amigos y se enfada bastante. -No es una broma, esto es muy serio, todo lo que le hemos hecho sumado a lo que él cree que es el destino ha terminado por conseguir que nos vea como una especie de…- Kari no quiere terminar la frase, pero Mimi lo hace por ella.

-¿Monstruos? Tiene razón, lo que me sorprende es que no se haya unido a los Reyes Demonio.- La aplastante sinceridad de la chica deja un tanto abrumados al resto pero Kari la contradice.

-No, yo no diría monstruos, él sigue queriéndonos muchísimo, eso debéis tenerlo claro pero, al mismo tiempo, nos teme profundamente, creo que el verse al borde de la muerte sin que nosotros moviésemos un dedo ha sido la gota que colmó el vaso. Y ahora que por fin le entiendo, no puedo sino sentirme la más culpable de todos.- Ahora sí, las lágrimas comienzan a resbalar por el rostro de Kari y todos se quedan mirándola con aire compungido.

-¿Por qué no vamos a verle? Da igual lo que decidamos ahora, ninguno de nosotros va a ser capaz de hacerle daño…- Ken intenta poner al grupo en marcha y Kari asiente entre lágrimas.

-Solo quiero deciros una última cosa, si se diera el caso…- La chica no se siente capaz de continuar, no se puede creer que esté siquiera sopesando esa posibilidad.

-Debe ser Kari quien lo haga, ninguno debe interferir.- Gatomon termina la frase que su compañera ha sido incapaz de acabar y todos se ponen rumbo al Mundo Digital.

* * *

-En serio Kari, no es necesario que nos cuentes esto, ya nos lo sabemos de memoria.- Joe parece bastante reticente ante la idea de revivir aquellos tensos momentos en los que habían estado a punto de cometer una locura.

-Pero lo que no conocéis es mi punto de vista.- Por fin Yami parece dispuesto a hablar y les mira a todos con cara de circunstancias.

-¿Vas a contárnoslo?- Jen parece muy sorprendida por el anticipo de Yami y el chico tan solo asiente. Tras un rato en silencio, Kari reanuda la historia, esta vez con la ayuda de Yami.

* * *

-Aquí es donde todo comenzó, aquí es donde Yami encontró su Emblema y constató su condición de Elegido de la Oscuridad.- Kari habla como para intentar matar el tiempo mientras se adentran poco a poco en el laberinto del Templo del Dispositivo. Como si fuese aquel día en el que había acompañado a Yami para encontrar a BlackGatomon, Kari recuerda perfectamente el camino hasta la cámara de la Oscuridad. -Me gustaría hablar a mí, sin que me interrumpáis. Así que os pido que me espereis fuera.-

Los Elegidos se detienen en la estancia previa preguntándose dónde podría estar Centarumon, mientras Kari entra sola en el pasadizo que conduce a la cámara, ni siquiera Gatomon la acompaña. Pero a medio camino, la chica se encuentra con BlackGatomon que la mira con gesto entristecido.

-Has venido… No le…- BlackGatomon intenta decir algo pero sus palabras quedan ahogadas por un grito tras él.

-¡Déjala pasar, BlackGatomon!- La voz de Yami suena extrañamente grave, como si se hubiese resignado a un destino aciago.

Kari recorre el pasadizo hacia Yami y le ve sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, su rostro no parece denotar ninguna emoción, nadie diría que tiene miedo de lo que pueda suceder.

-¿Ya te has decidido?- La pregunta de Yami es tremendamente directa y certera, no le da tiempo a Kari siquiera a saludarle.

-Si y no. La verdad es que no sé que hacer…- Kari le mira con gesto triste e intenta acariciarle la cara. El chico se aparta con gesto temeroso, es realmente la primera emoción que muestra y Kari ya se la esperaba.

-Eso significa que no tengo ninguna posibilidad. Aceptaré lo que decidas, sea lo que sea, creo que Piximon ya te lo ha dicho, ¿no?- Las palabras de Yami conectan una idea en la mente de Kari que, de repente, entiende perfectamente todo lo que le ha sucedido.

-Fue cosa tuya… Tú le dijiste a Piximon…- Kari está a punto de fruncir el ceño en gesto de enfado pero enseguida cambia de opinión y sonríe.

-No finjas, no te gusta que yo haya tenido algo que ver en lo que te dijo Piximon, me gustaría que, si vas a matarme, al menos seas sincera conmigo.- Yami habla de una manera sorprendentemente fría, como si quisiera darle motivos a Kari para que tomase la decisión _buena_, aunque ella no está muy segura de que sea la correcta.

-No hables así, no quiero matarte…- Kari habla con tono cariñoso y Yami titubea por un momento.

(¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso ahora tiene dudas? Ojalá pueda convencerle…)

**···**

-¿Vas a dejar que el Mundo Digital y el Real paguen el pato?- La voz de Yami tiembla ligeramente al hablar.

-Después de lo que he visto y lo que he sentido, ahora sé que tú vales mucho más que los dos mundos juntos… Y eso es algo que debí ver hace tiempo…- Kari parece realmente sincera y Yami se ablanda un poco.

-No lo dices en serio, no puedes hablar en serio…- Yami no se cree la sincera opinión de Kari.

-He sentido tu dolor, he sentido tu tristeza, he sentido todo el daño que te hemos causado y cómo, después de todo, sigues queriéndonos por encima de todo. Yami, te juro que soy completamente sincera y, ahora que comprendo por lo que has pasado, te pido perdón, por haber sido una estúpida egoísta que jamás ha pensado en ti.- Las palabras de Kari hacen que Yami comience a llorar y la chica lo interpreta como una buena señal pese a lo que la entristece verlo así.

-No digas eso… Yo no quería que te echases la culpa de todo…- Yami parece al borde de la desesperación y Kari le mira con gesto preocupado.

-Pero es así, tú ya has cargado con todas nuestras culpas, es hora de que nos dejes a los demás ayudarte…- La chica intenta ponerle una mano en el hombro pero Yami se la aparta de un manotazo.

(¿Por qué ni siquiera ahora puedo perdonarla? Ahora ya sabe cuánto he sufrido… Y sin embargo, soy incapaz de confiar en ella… Supongo que ya es demasiado tarde.)

**···**

-Yami, sé que tienes miedo, no es malo tener miedo, y mucho menos cuando tienes todas las razones del mundo para temerme, pero te digo de forma sincera que, si hiciera falta, yo misma destruiría este mundo para salvarte, todo lo demás me da igual, sólo tú me importas ahora.- Las palabras de Kari no suenan muy propias de ella pero tranquilizan un poco a un Yami que ha comenzado a temblar.

(No me gusta verle así, parece tan… tan… tan como aquel niño de seis años… ¿Será éste el verdadero Yami? Quizá el Yami fuerte y seguro no es más que una máscara que le ayuda a sobrellevar todo esto… Después de todo, parece ser que ni siquiera él ha sido capaz de cambiar…)

-Kari, por favor, vete.- Yami habla con tono compungido y Kari se sorprende a sí misma obedeciendo la petición de Yami, por otra parte, no puede hacer nada más, su novio parece cerrado en banda y al borde del colapso nervioso. Cuando recorre el pasadizo de vuelta hacia el resto de los Elegidos, la más terrible de las certezas se le pasa por la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha ido?- Tai parece muy interesado en el resultado de la charla y mira a Kari con gesto anhelante. Ella simplemente niega con la cabeza.

-Entonces…- Ryo también la mira como si no creyese lo que está pasando.

-No lo sé, pero supongo que si vosotros creéis que es necesario…- Kari no puede seguir así, desearía volver y abrazar a Yami hasta que se le pasase el miedo, pero él no la deja ni acercarse.

-Bueno,entonces…- T.K. comienza a hablar pero una bofetada resuena en el aire, Mimi se había adelantado y abofeteado a Kari.

-¡Estúpida!- Ahora Mimi se gira hacia todos y les mira con un profundo gesto de reproche. -Le hemos despreciado, destrozado, humillado e incluso le hemos negado nuestra ayuda cuando su vida estaba en peligro… ¿Y queréis rematarlo? ¿Cómo podéis siquiera planteároslo? ¿Es que nos hemos vuelto locos? ¿Qué clase de amigos somos? ¿Qué importan este mundo o el nuestro? Yami nos ha salvado no sé cuántas veces y siempre ha estado ahí para apoyarnos, se lo debemos, no podemos darle la espalda ahora y consolarnos en que lo hacemos por un bien superior.- De un empujón aparta a Kari y se interna en el pasadizo sin dirigirles siquiera una mirada de desprecio al resto.

**···**

-¡Mimi! ¿Qué…?- BlackGatomon parece confuso pero Mimi no tiene tiempo para él.

-¡Apártate!- Sin esperar siquiera a que se aparte, Mimi prácticamente le atropella e irrumpe enfadada en la sala de la Oscuridad, donde ve a Yami totalmente destrozado.

-Mimi… esperaba a…-

-A Kari, sí, ya lo sé.- El tono de Mimi se suaviza de repente. -Está demasiado ocupada dudando qué hacer, por eso he venido.- La chica se acerca a Yami pero éste se levanta y se aparta casi de un salto.

-Pero debe ser ella quien…- Yami la mira con gesto preocupado y confundido.

-No digas tonterías, no te pongas como ellos, aquí nadie te va a hacer daño, ¿es que no lo entiendes?- Mimi acorrala a Yami en una esquina y le agarra de las manos con una fuerza que el chico jamás hubiese imaginado en ella. -Todos queremos disculparnos Yami, por favor, Kari nos ha dicho que nos tienes miedo y entiendo por qué pero… No quiero que me temas, no necesitas temernos a ninguno…- Con estas palabras y sin perder el tiempo, Mimi abraza con fuerza a Yami y éste intenta soltarse sin ningún éxito. -No dejaré que te sueltes hasta que no entiendas que no debes temernos.-

(¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias, Mimi? ¿Acaso es cierto que no vais a hacerme daño? ¿Por qué no ha venido Kari entonces? ¿Es que tú eres la única que lo tiene claro? De ser así…) Sintiéndose tremendamente agradecido, Yami por fin le devuelve el abrazo a Mimi y ella le planta un beso en la mejilla y le suelta, consciente de que por fin le ha hecho entrar en razón.

-¿Eres tú la única que…?- Yami la mira un tanto azorado pero con una ligera nota de alegría en la voz.

-Si quieres les hecho una bronca y te los traigo uno a uno…- Mimi le sonríe abiertamente y Yami le devuelve la sonrisa.

-No, déjales, pero sí me gustaría…- Yami no termina la frase, ni falta que hace, Mimi entiende enseguida qué es lo que quiere su amigo.

-Vale, espera un momento.- Mimi sale a grandes zancadas de la sala y Yami la mira mientras se aleja.

(Guau, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo increíble que es Mimi…)

**···**

Cuando Mimi regresa como una exalación, se dirige sin demora a Kari que la mira con aire sorprendido.

-¿Qué…?-

-Quiere verte y, si aceptas un consejo, te sugiero que no le digas nada y le abraces sin más.- Pese al tono severo de Mimi, se le escapa una sonrisa que Kari le devuelve, aliviada.

Kari camina decidida por el pasadizo y BlackGatomon se aparta nada más verla. Cuando entra en la sala, Kari ve a Yami de pie con gesto anhelante pero temeroso a la vez y, siguiendo el consejo de Mimi, simplemente le abraza con todas sus fuerzas y le besa como nunca antes le había besado, como intentando transmitirle todo lo que había descubierto en esos últimos días. Tras un momento de duda, Yami le devuelve el abrazo y el beso y los dos se quedan entrelazados un buen rato incluso después de dejar de besarse, mirándose a los ojos y entendiendo perfectamente al otro.

(¡Gracias a Dios que Mimi estaba conmigo!)

Todavía sin separarse, Yami comienza a hablar. -Kari… Antes me pediste perdón, creo que ahora puedo perdonarte y te prometo que no volveré a ocultarte nada más.- Yami vuelve a besarla y ella espera hasta después del beso para contestarle, no hay nada en el mundo que desee más que estar con Yami.

-Sabes… Por fin he entendido lo verdaderamente importante que eres para mí… Yo tampoco sabría vivir sin ti, y si eso supone la destrucción de nuestro mundo y éste, al menos estaré a tu lado hasta el fin.- La chica comienza a llorar y Yami, en lugar de intentar detenerla, se une a ella en un llanto agridulce.

-Te has traído a todos, ¿verdad?- Yami le pregunta a su novia que le contesta entre sollozos.

-Pues sí, y menos mal que Mimi sigue conservando esa Inocencia tan característica suya.- Los dos se ríen un poco y Yami sonríe antes de separarse, por fin, de Kari. Sin embargo, los dos se mantienen cogidos de la mano como si temieran seriamente volver a separarse del todo.

(Nunca me había sentido tan unida a Yami antes, es como si pudiese sentir lo mismo que él.)

De esta manera, juntos, salen de la Sala de la Oscuridad con sus dos Emblemas brillando tenuemente y BlackGatomon les sigue con cara de estar tremendamente contento.

**···**

Cuando Yami llega, con Kari de la mano y BlackGatomon a pocos pasos por detrás, junto al resto de Elegidos, sus amigos, y les ve dirigirle miradas de tristeza, arrepentimiento y alegría por verle de nuevo, no puede evitar esbozar una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal estás?- Es Rika la primera que habla con él y lo hace con un tono que denota un profundo alivio.

-Bien… Contento… Rodeado de amigos…- Yami habla con una voz débil que no oculta su alegría.

-No sabes lo contenta que estoy de volver a verte sonreír. Por cierto, lo siento.- Yami no recuerda un comentario tan cariñoso por parte de Rika, que le abraza y se aparta sin dejar de mirarle fijamente.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora querréis todos poneros en plan sentimental pero me gustaría deciros que no es necesario, vuestras caras lo dicen todo.- Ante la respuesta de Yami, Kari le echa una mirada divertida al ver que el viejo Yami está de vuelta.

-Bah, no te hagas el duro ahora…- Sora se acerca también a Yami y, después de ella, uno por uno sus amigos van desfilando para decirle palabras de ánimo y disculpa y darle un abrazo.

Tras un buen rato de camaradería y compañerismo, Yami les echa una mirada a todos y no puede evitar pensar en todo por lo que han tenido que pasar para que, por fin, aquella escena tuviera lugar.

(Lo peor de todo es que no puedo relajarme y disfrutar de su compañía… Malditos sean los Reyes Demonio…)

* * *

-Ya estamos llegando al final, ¿no?- Cody se despereza ligeramente y mira fijamente a Kari y Yami.

-Bueno, bueno, recordad que todavía tiene que hacer acto de presencia Seraphimon y que debemos derrotar a los Reyes Demonio… y no os olvidéis de los Emblemas del Milagro, la Protección, el Equilibrio, la Justicia y el Destino. Aún falta bastante…- Kari responde con una sonrisa y mira a Yami, que interpreta perfectamente lo que quiere.

-Todavía no hemos acabado, perdonaros fue un momento pero, pese a que volvíamos a estar todos juntos, el miedo que os tenía no se iba a ir tan fácilmente, necesité un tiempo para volver a confiar plenamente en vosotros…- Yami les echa un vistazo a todos y continúa él mismo la historia sin la intervención de Kari.

* * *

2 de Junio de 2011. Mañana es el vigésimo cumpleaños de Yami y él y BlackGatomon están tumbados al sol, en una colina a las afueras de la ciudad. Los dos han conseguido escabullirse de los preparativos de la fiesta, una fiesta que, según Yami, se va a salir de madre. Sus amigos insisten en que él se merece la mejor de las fiestas y él no ha dejado de decirles que se conforma con tenerles a todos juntos… Lo único bueno de aquello es que por fin Yami tiene tiempo para estar a solas con BlackGatomon, algo que no había echado de menos hasta que no se había visto asfixiado por la compañía de sus amigos.

-Qué gusto un poco de paz al fin…- Yami mira a su compañero que parece muy amodorrado por el calor.

-Si… Y ni siquiera hemos vuelto a tener noticias de Lucemon y los suyos.- BlackGatomon cierra los ojos un instante y gira la cabeza para mirar a Yami. -¿Qué te preocupa?-

-¡Jo! No hay forma de ocultarte nada, ¿eh? ¿Cómo sabes que estoy preocupado?- Yami pregunta con mucho interés.

-Venga ya, ni siquiera Kari te conoce como te conozco yo y eso que últimamente se ha esforzado muchísimo… Llevo 10 años contigo, Yami, si no te conociese a estas alturas…- BlackGatomon le mira fingiendo un gesto ofendido y Yami ríe despreocupadamente.

-Es sólo que… Hace no mucho, apenas un par de semanas, tenía un miedo terrible al futuro, ¿sabes? No creía que hubiese salida a la situación en la que nos encontrábamos pero… Todo parece indicar que nosotros no somos como nuestros predecesores.- Ahora Yami ya no le lanza una mirada interrogativa a BlackGatomon, en su lugar, se sienta sobre el césped y mira hacia la ciudad. -Kari me ha contado que Rika le leyó la cartilla por haberme tratado tan mal, también me contó que Ken parece muy marcado por aquello que le dije cuando éramos pequeños y ya viste la actitud de Mimi… No puedo evitar pensar qué hubiese sido del primer Elegido de la Oscuridad si sus amigos hubiesen sido como los míos…- Yami suspira profundamente y, esta vez sí, mira a BlackGatomon fijamente.

-Todavía tienes miedo, ¿no?- Yami responde a la pregunta de BlackGatomon con un asentimiento torpe. -Sabes, creo que no es malo tener miedo, creo que lo malo es dejarse llevar por ese miedo y permitir que te bloquee.- Ahora BlackGatomon también se sienta en la hierba.

-Pero no quiero temerles, BlackGatomon… Me gustaría que todo volviese a ser como era antes…- Ante las palabras de Yami, BlackGatomon se levanta y se sienta frente a su amigo para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Como antes? Antes ninguno de ellos te apreciaba por lo que realmente eras, todos te querían cuando no tenías a la Oscuridad de tu lado, pero ninguno permaneció a tu lado cuando digievolucionamos en Azramon… No puedes estar hablando en serio…- BlackGatomon habla con tono de reproche mientras mira a Yami fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

-No te confundas, me encanta la nueva actitud de los chicos pero… me gustaría recuperar mi vieja forma de ser. Aunque es posible que aquel Yami muriese para siempre a manos de Demon, es posible que lo que ocurrió entonces me haya hecho cambiar para siempre…- Yami desvía la mirada y resopla perezosamente.

-La gente no cambia, tú siempre lo has dicho, tú siempre seguirás siendo tú, no importa cuanto cambies, siempre serás el niño solitario que ya con 6 años estaba permanentemente rodeado de Oscuridad. Todas las demás actitudes que has ido adquiriendo no son más que adornos pues, en el fondo, no has cambiado ni un ápice. Y lo mismo les ha pasado a ellos, ninguno habéis cambiado realmente, las personas son como son y tú siempre serás…- BlackGatomon se queda callado y mira a Yami en gesto de disculpa.

-El más débil, lo sé, siempre lo he sabido pero… ¿Sabes qué? No necesito ser fuerte, porque la fuerza me la dan mis compañeros, por eso… por eso…- Yami por fin entiende a dónde quería llegar BlackGatomon.

(Por eso no hay necesidad de temerles, porque son mis amigos, porque siempre podré contar con ellos para que me ayuden, da igual que yo sea débil, mientras ellos estén para apoyarme podré con cualquier cosa…)

-Gracias, BlackGatomon… No sé qué haría sin ti.- Yami le coge en brazos y se levanta para dirigirse a casa de Rika, que parece haberse convertido en la sede oficial de todas las fiestas de los Elegidos.

* * *

-Creo que es mejor que termine por hoy, ya os he aburrido bastante, además ahora viene la parte de los Emblemas que faltan y prefiero contarlo todo de seguido.- Yami se levanta para marcharse y todos le miran un poco decepcionados. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, es que seguimos sin creer que seas el más débil…- Rika vuelve a sacar un tema que Yami creía de sobras zanjado.

-Mira, me da igual lo que creáis, no voy a discutirlo otra vez, si no lo queréis entender, no lo entendáis.- Yami se marcha apresuradamente con BlackGatomon y Kari se queda para intentar explicarles el punto de vista de su esposo.

-Aunque parezca que todo lo que os hemos contado no hace sino demostrar que él es el más fuerte, vosotros sois incapaces de entender por qué lo dice y por qué tiene razón al decirlo, Yami es el más débil de todos y, aunque él lo vea como algo malo, yo creo que es lo que le hace ser el mejor de todos, ya lo entenderéis.- Kari se marcha junto a Gatomon detrás de Yami y los otros se quedan un poco confusos.


	25. 24: Una búsqueda un tanto accidentada

**Capítulo 24: Una búsqueda un tanto accidentada**

-Bien, hoy toca que entremos en materia de Emblemas.- Yami ya les había avisado el día anterior. -Como sabéis, de los cinco últimos Emblemas, uno de ellos fue el que, digamos, tuvo más importancia, por cómo fue conseguido y lo que supuso.- Yami mira fijamente a Jen, que le devuelve una mirada resplandeciente.

-Pero nos contarás cómo encontraste los distintos Emblemas, ¿no?- Rika le pregunta con gesto serio y Yami asiente. -Menos mal, porque lo de llamarnos cada vez que encontrabas uno y no dar ningún tipo de explicaciones estuvo fatal.-

-Bueno, bueno, no te sulfures.- Yami calma en tono de broma a su amiga y continúa. -Si no os importa, me gustaría pediros ayuda a los que me acompañasteis en la búsqueda de cada Emblema, sobre todo a ti, Jen.- Takato, Henry, Rika, Jen y Ryo asienten y Yami comienza a contar la historia. -Mi cumpleaños había llegado y se había ido, he de reconocer que fue el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido nunca. Pero yo seguía pensando en la maldita misión que tenía, y el primer paso que debía dar era encontrar los Emblemas que faltaban, Milagro, Equilibrio, Protección, Justicia y Destino, por aquel entonces yo ya me hacía una idea aproximada de quién podía ser el poseedor de cada Emblema y sólo tenía serias dudas con el Emblema del Destino.-

* * *

(Milagro, Takato. Equilibrio, Henry. Protección, Rika. Justicia, Ryo. Destino… ¿Quién puede ser?)

Mientras camina en solitario al encuentro de Genai, Yami no deja de revolver en su mente los momentos en los que cada uno había logrado la digievolución a cuerpo Supremo: Takato, para luchar junto a Guilmon y poder protegerle, había obrado un Milagro al ser el primero en lograrlo. Henry, cuando comprendió que no estaba sólo y que debía poner atención a todos los que le rodeaban y no empecinarse en lograr sus objetivos en solitario, había conseguido un Equilibrio interior que le permitió unirse a Terriermon. Rika, que estuvo dispuesta a sacrificar su vida para salvar las de sus amigos, se fusionó con Renamon para lograr la Protección que deseaba para los que le importaban. Y Ryo, que quería ayudar a sus amigos y luchar junto a ellos, halló la Justicia al poder transformarse en Justimon junto a Monodramon. Pero quién dientres es el Elegido del Destino, es algo que Yami desconoce y que le molesta muchísimo desconocer.

-Maldita sea…- Yami no tiene a BlackGatomon a su lado porque le había insistido en que necesitaba hacer esto sólo, así que el digimon se ha quedado con Kari y Gatomon, que también habían intentado acompañar a Yami.

(Si nadie más ha llegado al cuerpo Supremo… Tsk, podrían ser Kazu, Kenta o Suzie pero, ¿quién de ellos? Y, lo más importante de todo, ¿por qué?)

Yami ha quedado con Genai en el Reino Sagrado, la tierra de las Bestias Sagradas y el predecesor de T.K. se está retrasando.

-Este Genai siempre haciéndome espera… ¡aaah!- Yami da un respingo cuando nota una mano agarrarle por el hombro, se gira bruscamente y ve a Genai mirándole con gesto serio. -¿No puedes decir hola como todo el mundo?- Yami le mira con gesto de reproche y Genai se disculpa.

-Lo siento…-

-No pasa nada, pero creí que podrías ser uno de los Reyes Demonio y…- Yami mira a los lados, hace demasiado tiempo que no sabe nada de Lucemon y los suyos y eso no le gusta nada.

-Tranquilo, por lo que sé, están bastante ocupados intentando encontrar la manera de entrar aquí…- Genai parece bastante preocupado y a Yami no se le escapa.

-Espero que tarden… Si Lucemon consigue los datos de las Bestias Sagradas…- Yami hace una pausa y se decide finalmente a abordar el tema que le ha traído hasta aquí. -Genai, quiero que me digas dónde están los otros cinco Emblemas.- Ir directo al grano es lo mejor, nada de andarse por las ramas.

-Puedo decirte dónde los escondí, pero no dónde están, el Mundo Digital ha cambiado tanto que es posible que ya no se encuentren en el mismo lugar…- Genai mira fijamente a Yami y éste asiente para pedirle que comience. -Veamos… el del Milagro creo que lo escondí en el Templo Divino, actual Templo de los Elegidos, el del Equilibrio lo enterré en una cueva sobre la que, mucho más tarde, Myotismon construyó su castillo.- Yami le mira perplejo y Genai se limita a encogerse de hombros. -El de la Protección… creo que está en los dominios de Zhuqiaomon, sí, lo sé, no escogí precisamente el mejor lugar. En cuanto al de la Justicia, si no me equivoco, lo escondí en el continente de Folder, creo que ahora toda la zona está sumergida en un lago enorme… Y sólo queda el del Destino… de ese me acuerdo perfectamente, lo escondí en una cueva volcánica en lo más profundo de lo que más tarde sería conocido como el Monte Mugen, el único problema es que, al igual que muchas de las zonas del antiguo Mundo Digital, el Monte Mugen ha dejado de existir así que es casi imposible saber dónde estará ahora el Emblema…- Yami se le queda mirando y no se muestra demasiado preocupado por eso.

-Da igual, tengo amigos en todas partes, seguro que los digimons a los que ayudé hace tiempo pueden ayudarme a buscar.- Yami se queda callado un momento y Genai intuye que hay algo más de lo que quiere hablar.

-Los Emblemas restantes no son el único motivo de que hayas venido, ¿verdad?- Genai mira fijamente a Yami que asiente con la cabeza.

-Me gustaría saber por qué Dios eligió a Azramon y a los Elegidos para encarnar a la nueva Tríada Celeste…- Genai hace un gesto de hastío y Yami le reprocha. -No me creo que sólo lo hiciera por lo que me contaste… Tiene que haber algo más, yo no me veo capaz de…- Yami prefiere no continuar así que mira a Genai de forma interrogante.

-Mira, si quieres saber las intenciones de Dios sólo puedes encontrar tu respuesta en un lugar… El Templo Divino, Dios dijo que abandonaría el Mundo Digital, pero es posible, aunque muy remotamente, que no se haya ido del todo o que, de haberlo hecho, él mismo dejase algún rastro que explique su decisión.- Genai parece ligeramente preocupado por el desasosiego de Yami pero éste se limita a encender su ordenador. -¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Pues llamar a Rika, el Emblema de la Protección está en los dominios de Zhuqiaomon, ¿no?- Yami mira con aire circunspecto a Genai que se queda en silencio. -Puedes irte, ya nos las apañaremos.- Genai resopla ante las palabras de Yami y se marcha.

**···**

-Te repito que Zhuqiaomon me respeta, igual que respeta a Takato y Henry…- Rika intenta hacer entrar en razón a Yami, que quiere colarse en los dominios de la Bestia Sagrada sin ser vistos.

-Y yo te digo que, mientras estés conmigo, no hay respeto que valga, a mí me odia a muerte y no tengo ganas de peleas.- Yami intenta dar el tema por zanjado pero Renamon parece tener algo que decir también.

-Yami, seguro que si hablásemos con él…- Yami interrumpe a la digimon con un gesto cortante de su mano.

-¡Ya está bien! Zhuqiaomon no va a escuchar nada que tenga que ver conmigo, no tenéis ni idea de cuánto me odia. Así que, por favor, haced lo que os mande y saldremos de aquí lo antes posible.- Yami echa a andar sin esperar respuesta de Rika o Renamon y éstas le siguen, no muy convencidas.

Tras un buen rato caminando en silencio, los tres llegan al territorio de Zhuqiaomon.

-Oye, Yami…- Yami gira la cabeza hacia Rika que parece un tanto pensativa. -¿Qué crees que pasará cuando consiga mi Emblema?- La chica parece realmente intrigada.

-No lo sé, a lo mejor te vuelves más fuerte… ¿Quién sabe?- Yami vuelve a darse la vuelta y coge su D-Power, en la pantalla aparecen dos puntos azules y uno negro, está claro que el negro es Yami, uno de los puntos azules, el más cercano al negro, tiene que ser Rika y el otro… -Por aquí…- Yami echa a andar sin fijarse por dónde pisa y, justo cuando está a punto de caerse por el precipicio que separa el palacio de Zhuqiaomon del resto de su territorio, Rika le agarra del brazo y tira de él con fuerza.

-¡Yami!- Los dos se caen hacia atrás y Renamon les ayuda a levantarse. -¡Podrías tener más cuidado! Casi te matas.- Rika mira, un tanto enojada pero, a la vez, aliviada. a Yami.

-Tienes razón, lo siento, pero es que…- Yami mira fijamente al palacio de Zhuqiaomon, según su D-Power, el Emblema tiene que estar allí pero no le atrae demasiado la idea de entrar sin permiso en la misma casa de la Bestia Sagrada que más le odia y desprecia. Sin que Yami se dé cuenta, Rika digievoluciona junto a Renamon en Sakuyamon y coge a su amigo en brazos. -¿Pero qué…?- Yami exclama sorprendido mientras Sakuyamon vuela hacia el palacio de Zhuqiaomon.

-Bah, estaba clarísimo que al final tendríamos que entrar.- Sakuyamon le lanza una sonrisa y Yami pone los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y no pensaste que podríamos haber usado el puente?- Yami pregunta entre exasperado y divertido por la iniciativa de su amiga.

-Fuiste tú el que insistió en que no debían vernos…- Sakuyamon vuelve a mirar al frente y Yami centra su atención en su D-Power.

-¡Alto!- Tan pronto Yami le pide que se detenga, Sakuyamon frena y se queda flotando en el aire. -Está ahí.- Yami señala hacia abajo donde no hay más que…

-¡Agua! ¿Me estás diciendo que mi Emblema está en el agua?- Sakuyamon mira perpleja a su amigo que asiente despreocupadamente. -Genial.- Sakuyamon no parece demasiado entusiasmada pero Yami sonríe.

-Ey, esto es mejor que pelearse con Zhuqiaomon, ¿no?- Yami intenta animar a su amiga pero ésta le mira con una mueca de hastío y se deja caer en el agua.

-¡Esfera de Cristal!- Con su báculo, Sakuyamon crea una esfera alrededor de ella misma y de Yami para poder respirar tranquilamente bajo el agua. -¿Dónde buscamos?- Sakuyamon mira a Yami con aire apremiante y éste señala hacia el fondo de aquel extraño mar flotante.

-Pues mira, creo que esa cueva es un buen sitio.- Sakuyamon no responde al tono sarcástico de Yami, en su lugar, dirige la esfera en la que están, hacia la cueva que su amigo señala, una cueva grande que parece como tallada en la roca por una mano hábil. Cuando por fin entran en la cueva, Sakuyamon hace desaparecer la esfera de cristal que les rodea y se vuelve a separar en Rika y Renamon.

Un corto vistazo en derredor es suficiente, la cueva tiene un resplandor azulado que da una sensación de calidez inusitada que se une a la inexplicable presencia de aire para hacer de la cueva un lugar muy reconfortante. En una de las paredes, la silueta de un escudo con adornos circulares adorna toda la resplandeciente piedra azul y Yami le dirige una mirada impaciente a Rika.

-Vamos, usa el Circuito que te di antes.- La chica se le queda mirando un rato pero se acerca lentamente a la pared, con una mano un tanto temblorosa la acaricia y nota el contacto cálido de algo que parece llevar esperándola toda una vida… puede que incluso más.

-Esta sensación… ¿Tú también lo notas?- Rika mira a Yami con una sonrisa de complacencia y éste se sonroja un poco.

-Si, es… es… eres tú Rika, esa sensación eres tú…- Yami sacude un poco la cabeza para quitarse el ensimismamiento y apremia a su amiga. -Venga, pon el Circuito sobre la pared.-

Rika hace lo que le dice Yami y la pared comienza a brillar de forma fulgurante mientras toda la cueva comienza a temblar. Tras unos instantes de brillo cegador, éste empieza a concentrarse en el Circuito de Rika y en él aparece una pequeña tablilla azul marino con un escudo, como el de la pared, grabado.

-El Emblema de la Protección… Tu Emblema…- Yami mira a Rika con cara de estar tremendamente satisfecho.

-¡Salid de ahí!- La voz potente y profunda de Zhuqiaomon les llega desde el exterior de la cueva pero es imposible, están debajo del agua…

Yami, Rika y Renamon se dirigen a la salida y contemplan con estupefacción que, ahora, el trozo de roca en el que está esculpida la cueva, flota frente al señor de aquellas tierras.

(¡Claro! Por eso tembló antes toda la cueva…)

-Habéis osado invadir mi territorio… Me esperaba esto del Elegido de la Oscuridad pero tú me has decepcionado, Rika…- Zhuqiaomon parece sinceramente decepcionado pero Rika se adelanta.

-Hemos venido solo a por mi Emblema, el de la Protección…- Rika capta de reojo cómo Yami se lleva la mano a la cara como lamentando lo que la chica acaba de decir.

-¡¿El Emblema de la Protección?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!- Zhuqiaomon se enfada de repente y unas llamas salen despedidas en todas direcciones pero se desvanecen antes de alcanzar a Rika, Renamon y Yami.

-No te enfades con ella, es culpa mía.- Yami da un paso al frente y se coloca delante de Rika.

-¡Claro que es culpa tuya! ¡No contento con restaurar todo el poder de la Oscuridad también estás empeñado en devolver a este mundo los poderes de aquellos que lo traicionaron y ahora están del lado de Lucemon!- Zhuqiaomon se acerca a Yami. -¡Se acabó! ¡Haré algo que debí hacer mucho tiempo!- La Bestia Sagrada echa la cabeza hacia atrás y una bola de fuego comienza a formarse en su boca. -¡Fuego de Fénix!- La bola sale a gran velocidad de la boca de Zhuqiaomon y se dirige hacia Yami que se ve incapaz de reaccionar. Pero Rika, con gran agilidad, digievoluciona en Sakuyamon y, apartando a Yami de un empujón, detiene con gran facilidad la bola de fuego de Zhuqiaomon. El único problema es que Sakuyamon no parece la misma de siempre.

Yami la contempla con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, ante él está un digimon que solo se parece a Sakuyamon en la máscara con forma de zorro que lleva cubriéndole la mitad superior del rostro, por todo lo demás, no se parece en nada. La nueva Sakuyamon lleva una Chihaya, el atuendo tradicional de las sacerdotisas Miko, compuesta por una camisa blanca y una Hakama, una falda partida verticalmente en cada lado y de color rojo intenso, y su báculo, antes dorado y metálico, ahora es una vara de madera tradicional, también Miko.

-Guau…- Yami se queda impresionadísimo por la forma en la que Sakuyamon ha detenido el ataque de Zhuqiaomon e, incluso éste parece haberse quedado paralizado por la sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué me ha pasado?!- Sakuyamon parece, sin embargo, la más sorprendida de los tres.

-Supongo que esto es lo que hace el Emblema de la Protección…- Yami mira con bastante admiración a su amiga y ésta lo nota y se ruboriza. -¿Qué tal si nos vamos?- Sakuyamon asiente ante las palabras de Yami, lo agarra y, juntos, se teletransportan fuera del Reino Sagrado. Sakuyamon vuelve a separarse en Rika y Renamon y Yami no pierde el tiempo, el siguiente será Henry.

**···**

Henry ve en la lejanía cómo Rika, Renamon y Yami hablan entre sí con mucho interés. -¡Ehh! ¿Qué pasa?- Terriermon da un grito desde la cabeza del chico y sus tres amigos giran la cabeza alarmados. Henry se acerca a ellos corriendo y les pregunta lo mismo que su compañero.

-Ya era hora… En fin, estábamos hablando de la nueva apariencia de Sakuyamon…- Yami le muestra su portátil a Henry y éste ve la imagen de una Sakuyamon con apariencia de Miko y lee su descripción.

-Sakuyamon en Modo Miko, es capaz de utilizar las mismas técnicas que Sakuyamon pero su poder es, al menos, diez veces mayor. Además de esto, es capaz de moverse a una velocidad mucho mayor que la de su versión normal.- Henry mira a Rika con cara de estar bastante impresionado. -Cómo mola…- Rika sonríe complacida y, tanto ella como Henry vuelven la mirada hacia Yami.

-Creo que deberíamos ponernos en marcha, ya sé más o menos dónde está tu Emblema, el del Equilibrio.- Yami mira a Henry fijamente y éste asiente para demostrar que le ha entendido.

Rika y Henry se ponen en marcha tras Yami, que los conduce a través de una yerma estepa bastante deprimente hacia lo que parecen ser unas ruinas de una edificación antaño gloriosa.

-¿Qué es eso, Yami?- Henry pregunta con interés al mismo tiempo que señala hacia las ruinas que, al acercarse, parecen estar cubiertas de una niebla muy densa.

-Eso, Henry, son las ruinas de la antigua fortaleza de Myotismon… Sí, **ese** Myotismon.- Añade Yami al ver que Rika está a punto de preguntarle algo, al parecer, Yami ha interpretado bien la pregunta no formulada de Rika.

-Pero tú habías dicho que gran parte de ese Mundo Digital que vosotros conocisteis se había perdido…- Rika intenta obtener alguna explicación de Yami y éste niega con la cabeza.

-No, yo os dije que algunas cosas se habían perdido, otras, como ésta, solo cambiaron de sitio. Esto solía estar en el continente de Server y ahora está rodeado por fragmentos pertenecientes a Folder y otros que fueron creados al cambiar el Mundo Digital las Bestias Sagradas. Es una suerte que el lago en el que vive Genai también haya acabado por aquí.- Yami se detiene justo al borde del campo de niebla y extiende una mano un tanto tibueante para intentar traspasarlo. No lo consigue.

-¿Qué es?- Henry pregunta en tono curioso y Yami le dirige una mirada un tanto cansada.

-Veréis, cuando WereGarurumon y MegaKabuterimon destruyeron este castillo, toda la Oscuridad que irradiaba y de la que se alimentaba acabó por condensarse y formó esta maldita niebla… Espero estar en lo cierto porque, de lo contrario, no podremos entrar.- Yami se descuelga el Emblema de la Oscuridad del cuello y lo alza frente a la niebla que, casi al instante, se divide en dos para dejarle pasar. -Acerté, no os separéis de mí.- Tanto Henry, con Terriermon sobre su cabeza, como Rika y Renamon se acercan a Yami y, juntos, se adentran en la niebla, tienen algún que otro tropiezo porque, pese a que la niebla se ha apartado un poco, apenas ven por donde pisan y les cuesta moverse al estar tan juntos. Pese a todo, los chicos no tardan en llegar a un pequeño claro sin niebla en el que no parece haber nada de nada.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Henry y Rika miran en derredor pero Yami, que ya había oído las historias de sus amigos y recuerda perfectamente cómo había encontrado su Emblema Joe, mira al suelo y, en efecto, en una baldosa está grabada una especie de cruz perfectamente simétrica se mirase como se mirase.

-Aquí, posa aquí el Circuito…- Henry, a la orden de Yami, se arrodilla frente a la baldosa pero Yami le detiene de repente. -¡Espera!- El Elegido de la Oscuridad parece haber visto algo más. -Mira lo que pone ahí…- Yami le señala un texto apenas legible a poca distancia del Emblema.

-Aquel que reclame el poder del Equilibrio, que se prepare para enfrentarse a sí mismo.- La voz de Henry se tiñe de preocupación con cada palabra y, tras terminar, mira a Yami con gesto un tanto temeroso. -¿Tú que crees?-

-Que debes prepararte para pelear… aunque también es posible que Myotismon se encargase de lo que sea que guarde el Emblema o, incluso, que no sea más que otro cuento de las Bestias Sagradas.- Yami se levanta y se queda junto a Rika mientras Henry pone su circuito sobre la losa con el Emblema. Al instante, la losa desaparece y Henry, demostrando unos reflejos admirables, agarra el Emblema antes de que caiga por un agujero aparentemente sin fondo.

-Uff, ha estado cerca…- Sin embargo, Henry no parece tranquilizarse y sigue mirando con expectación el agujero.

Tras un rato sin que suceda nada, Rika lanza una risita un tanto nerviosa y mira a Yami aliviada. -Parece que tenías ra… ra…- Mientras Rika habla, la niebla que rodea la zona comienza a despejarse y una gran humareda negra comienza a salir del hueco donde estaba el Emblema.

-¿Quién osa despertarme?- Una voz profunda y aterradora comienza a resonar en toda la zona pese a no estar en una cueva y Henry traga saliva con dificultad.

-Te… Terriermon…- El digimon se baja de su cabeza y, en un destello, digievoluciona junto a Henry en MegaGargomon que, a diferencia de Sakuyamon, parece no haber sufrido ningún cambio.

Yami y Rika se apartan un poco y le dejan espacio a MegaGargomon para pelear. De repente, el humo negro comienza a arremolinarse y a formar una figura de altura y forma similares a las de MegaGargomon.

-¡No puede ser!- La voz de MegaGargomon retumba en toda la zona cuando, frente a él, aparece un MegaGargomon de color negro. Sin embargo, para Yami y Rika, aún no ha sucedido nada, y es que BlackMegaGargomon no es más que un rival con el que Henry debe lidiar en solitario, es su otro yo.

-¿Qué crees que le pasa?- Rika mira con extrañeza a Yami mientras contempla cómo MegaGargomon ha comenzado a pelear con el aire, por extraño que parezca.

-No tengo ni idea…- Yami también mira perplejo la 'batalla' que su amigo mantiene contra el aire.

-Está peleando contra sí mismo, contra su parte más oscura y retorcida…- Renamon habla con voz calmada y permanece atenta a la batalla.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?- Rika mira con admiración a su compañera y ésta se limita a encogerse de hombros.

Entre tanto, MegaGargomon pelea ferozmente con su propio reflejo.

Tras un intercambio de golpes infructuoso, Henry y Terriermon deciden pasar al ataque más seriamente.

-¡Misiles Gigantes!- Al mismo tiempo, los dos MegaGargomons disparan los misiles de sus hombros pero los de MegaGargomon atraviesan los misiles de BlackMegaGargomon y al propio BlackMegaGargomon y explotan en la lejanía. De la misma manera, los de BlackMegaGargomon atraviesan a MegaGargomon pero, en lugar de acabar explotando, parecen simplemente desvanecerse en el horizonte.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- MegaGargomon se queda parado un buen rato y BlackMegaGargomon hace lo propio hasta que Henry por fin entiende lo que sucede y deshace la digievolución, provocando que BlackMegaGargomon desaparezca. -Vale, he captado el mensaje.- Henry contempla su Emblema, de un color verde apagado, y habla como para sí mismo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Rika se acerca a su amigo mientras Yami se pone frente al ordenador para llamar a Ryo.

**···**

Tras un buen rato esperando, mientras Henry, siendo MegaGargomon, probaba a ver si algo había cambiado, Ryo llega por fin junto a Monodramon que contempla con asombro a un MegaGargomon completamente negro.

-¿Se puede saber qué diantres le ha pasado a MegaGargomon?- Ryo mira también estupefacto a su amigo que se separa otra vez en Henry y Terriermon.

-Nada, es que han aprendido un truquito nuevo…- Rika mira con gesto de desaprobación a Terriermon que no deja de presumir mientras Henry le ríe las gracias.

-Pues vale… ¿Qué me he perdido?- Ryo mira a Henry como pidiéndole una explicación y éste contesta ipsofacto.

-Es por el Emblema del Equilibrio, ahora me puedo convertir en BlackMegaGargomon que tiene un poder destructivo brutal aunque también nos cansamos más… Pero el cambio de Sakuyamon es más notable…- Henry habla con una sonrisa en los labios y Rika se sonroja.

-¿Ah, si?- Ryo mira con interés a Rika y ésta le desvía la mirada.

-Mejor nos concentramos en tu Emblema…- Rika dirige su mirada ahora a Yami que tiene cara de impaciencia y mira a sus tres amigos con severidad.

-Bueno, ¿ya? A ver si os concentráis, que me gustaría acabar hoy.- Yami mira con gesto serio a sus amigos y todos se quedan callados y atentos a sus palabras. -Bien, el siguiente Emblema es el de la Justicia, los Gekomons con los que os encontrasteis hace tiempo me han dicho que algo raro pasa en su lago… Pues bien, teniendo en cuenta que esa zona antes pertenecía al continente de Folder, que ese lago es enorme, que Genai dice que ahora todo el lugar donde dejó el Emblema está inundado y que la energía del Emblema bien pudo atraer hace unos años a Orochimon a esa zona… Creo que es ahí donde debemos buscar, y para sumergirnos vamos a necesitar a Sakuyamon…- Yami mira con gesto de disculpa a Rika y ésta entorna los ojos para dirigirle una mirada cargada de reproche.

-Está bien, está bien…- Con gesto de desgana, Rika se fusiona con Renamon y, ante los chicos, aparece Sakuyamon en Modo Miko. -Venga, dadme la mano.- Los chicos se agarran a ella y los transporta a todos al lago de los Gekomons. Sin perder tiempo, Sakuyamon crea otra vez una esfera de cristal que rodea a todos y no tarda en sumergirla en el lago.

-Vaya… sí que es impresionante, sí…- Ryo mira con admiración a Sakuyamon y ésta murmura algo en voz tan baja que resulta inaudible para los demás.

-Ehh, mira hacia allí.- Yami señala una pequeña edificación en el fondo del lago y Sakuyamon dirige inmediatamente la esfera hacia allí. En cuanto llegan y entran, Sakuyamon deshace la esfera de cristal y se queda mirando fijamente a Yami y Ryo.

-¿A qué esperáis? ¿No decías que tenías prisa?- Yami sonríe mientras que Ryo se queda un poco cortado por la brusquedad de su amiga.

-Ven, anda.- Yami tira de Ryo hacia la pared del fondo de la sala, donde hay un extraño brillo grisáceo con forma de balanza.

-¿Es esto?- Ryo mira a Yami y éste asiente.

-Vamos, el Circuito…- Yami le mete prisa a Ryo y éste, con gesto dubitativo, saca el Circuito que le había dado Yami con anterioridad y lo mantiene en el aire. El brillo comienza a condensarse en el Circuito y una tablilla gris con una balanza grabada aparece en su interior, Ryo la contempla con embelesamiento y Yami mira alrededor.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Terriermon le pregunta a Yami con aire divertido y éste le mira un tanto desorientado.

-Es que las otras veces siempre ha pasado algo pero parece que ésta no…- Yami sigue con apariencia de estar alerta pero todo sigue tranquilo. -Bueno, pues mejor. ¿Qué tal si pruebas a digievolucionar en Justimon?- Ryo obedece a Yami y se fusiona con Monodramon al instante. -¿Notas algo raro?-

-Creo que si… Espera un segundo… ¡Mirad mi brazo izquierdo!- Todos le miran con desconcierto porque no entienden a qué viene tanto revuelo. -¡Venga, ya! ¿Es que no os dais cuenta? Es igual que el derecho, si no me equivoco…- Con un gesto de concentración, Justimon transforma sus dos brazos en las armas que antes sólo podía utilizar con el derecho. -Cómo mola, ahora soy el doble de letal.- Durante un rato, Justimon se entretiene probando distintas combinaciones hasta que, ya un poco harta de tanta fanfarronería, Sakuyamon interviene.

-¡Párate ya, pesado!- Justimon se detiene de inmediato provocando las risas de Terriermon, Henry y Yami. Tras esto, todos salen de la pequeña sala y Yami llama, por fin, a Takato.

**···**

Yami, pese a no reconocerlo, está muy impresionado con el dominio casi inmediato que los nuevos Elegidos ejercen sobre sus Emblemas y espera casi con ansias para ver qué efecto tendrá el Emblema del Milagro en Takato. Un Takato que llega acompañado de Jen.

-¡Hola!- Jen saluda a todos pero, como siempre pone especial énfasis en saludar a Rika, con la que se lleva especialmente bien, y ésta le devuelve con creces el saludo.

Yami está a punto de estrecharle la mano a Takato cuando le llega un mensaje de Andromon. -Lo siento, Takato, me acaba de llegar un mensaje, será mejor que los chicos te expliquen la situación.- Yami le da la mano a Takato y unas palmadas en el hombro y, mientras éste se acerca a Rika, Henry y Ryo, Yami inspecciona el mensaje de Andromon mientras Jen se acerca y se sitúa a su lado.

-Leomon lo ha encontrado, ven cuanto antes. Andromon.- La voz de Jen al leer el mensaje, el hecho de que Leomon fuese el que había encontrado el Emblema del Destino y una descarga eléctrica en su cerebro similar a la chispa que se produce cuando se unen dos cables, hacen que en la mente de Yami brote una sospecha terriblemente irónica.

-No puede ser…- Yami murmura mientras dirige su mirada a Jen que le devuelve una mirada de preocupación y extrañeza.

-¿Pasa algo?- Jen habla con voz un tanto sorprendida y Yami se da cuenta de que se le ha quedado mirando muy fijamente.

-No nada… es solo que… nada…- Yami responde a Andromon y apaga su portátil para volver a centrar su atención en los chicos. -Rika, tienes que volver a transformarte en Sakuyamon, nos vas a llevar al Mar Oscuro…- Rika le mira con cara de no saber muy bien cómo va a hacer semejante cosa pero Yami la tranquiliza. -Tranquila, yo puedo guiarte, pero es importante que confíes en mí…- La chica asiente e, incluso, le lanza una mirada de incredulidad a Yami, como si fuese una locura pensar siquiera que ella pudiese dudar de él. Tras esto, se fusiona con Renamon y Takato y Jen lanzan una exclamación de asombro al unísono.

-Que sí, que sí.- Rika parece entre harta y divertida de tanta admiración. -Venga, dadme la mano.- Todos se cogen de sus brazos y Yami, centrándose en el Mar Oscuro, intenta guiarla hacia allí. Pasa un rato desde que Sakuyamon desparece con todos sus amigos hasta que se atreven a abrir los ojos, temerosos de que algo haya ido mal. Pero no hay motivos para temer semejante cosa porque se encuentran en el Mar Oscuro, aunque está un poco distinto.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Yami da unos pasos mientras mira en derredor y contempla una estampa más terrorífica que nunca, si cabe. Varios Divermons están tendidos en la arena y parecen gravemente heridos o algo peor. Además, la Oscuridad, una vez mansa y dócil, ahora parece más salvaje que nunca y eso es algo que Yami nota perfectamente.

-Uff, este sitio me da escalofríos, pero no me sentía así la última vez que estuvimos aquí cuando…- Takato se calla de inmediato pues aquella vez Yami les había gritado, había pegado a T.K. y les había dicho que no quería volver a verles, Kari incluso había acabado llorando arrodillada sobre la negra arena de la playa.

-Es lógico que te dé escalofríos,no sé que ha pasado pero la Oscuridad se ha desmadrado y está en su estado más… digamos, salvaje.- Mientras habla, un Divermon en bastante buena forma se acerca a Yami.

-Es por la muerte de Dragomon.- El Divermon habla con una voz aguda y un tanto estridente y Yami se extraña al principio de que se dirija a él.

-Al morir Dragomon y marcharte tú, la Oscuridad comenzó a hacerse más y más fuerte y muchos empezaron a combatir, incluso los DemiDevimons de las cuevas y los Devidramons de tierra adentro alteraron su forma de vida…- El Divermon parece muy angustiado. -Necesitamos que alguien gobierne este sitio… Te necesitamos a ti, Elegido de la Oscuridad…- El Divermon termina de hablar pero mantiene una mirada suplicante a Yami que se ablanda un poco.

-Veré que puedo hacer, pero no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre… Lo siento…- El Divermon asiente ante las palabras de Yami y éste, de inmediato, se concentra para intentar domar todo el poder de la Oscuridad que se había concentrado en la zona, algo que consigue finalmente.

-Guau, ¿qué has hecho? La sensación de angustia ha desaparecido y ahora el lugar es incluso acogedor…- Henry mira con asombro a Yami y éste sonríe.

-Bah, no es para tanto…- Yami echa a andar sin más preámbulos hacia los riscos tras los cuales se esconde el Templo a los Elegidos, y los demás le siguen pero, cuando se pone a subir por ellos, Sakuyamon le da unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? ¿Acaso no puedo llevaros yo?- Yami sonríe ante las palabras de su amiga y ella crea una de sus ya acostumbradas esferas de cristal para llevarles a todos hasta el Templo Divino.

Cuando por fin llegan, Yami se queda en la entrada y les detiene antes de que entren, en parte porque no quiere que vean los secretos que encierran aquellos muros y en parte porque tanto el Emblema como el lugar al que quiere ir Yami están en una cámara subterránea a la que se accede desde el exterior, al menos eso le ha dicho Genai.

-Creo que es aquí…- Tras una inspección de la zona, Yami se detiene frente a un trozo de terreno marcado con un símbolo parecido a una M de la que salen cuatro rayos de luz.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Ryo parece un tanto impresionado pero Yami se ríe y le señala el símbolo. -Pues mira, el Emblema del Milagro ahí dibujado es una buena indicación, ¿sabes?- El tono sarcástico de Yami hace que Ryo se sonroje y que Rika lance una risotada. -Takato, pon aquí tu Circuito.- Ante las palabras de Yami, Takato se adelanta y pone su Circuito encima del símbolo que representa el Emblema del Milagro, un resplandor tiñe toda la losa inmediatamente y la tablilla dorada aparece dentro del Circuito de Takato. El trozo de roca donde estaba engastado el Emblema ha desaparecido y una estrecha entrada aparece en su lugar.

-Oye, qué fácil ha sido, ¿no?- Jen mira primero a Yami y luego a Takato pero el Elegido de la Oscuridad no le hace mucho caso.

-Quedáos aquí y, por favor, no entréis en el Templo. Takato, podrías probar a ver qué hace tu Emblema.- Yami se adentra, sin dar más explicaciones, en aquella pequeña abertura y camina a través de un pasadizo hacia lo que parece ser un altar que resplandece con un extraño fulgor aparentemente, y aunque suene increíble, incoloro.

-Vaya…- Yami posa las manos sobre el Altar y enseguida aparecen unas palabras grabadas sobre él al tiempo que se torna de un color negro intenso y brillante.

-Bienvenido Kurayami Kimura, Elegido de la Oscuridad.-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y quién soy?- La pregunta de Yami provoca que otras palabras aparezcan en el Altar donde antes estaban las primeras.

-Yo soy Dios o, mejor dicho, la entidad que conoce todo lo que ocurre en el Mundo Digital y que una vez, hace muchas eras, rigió sobre todos los seres de este mundo.-

-¿Qué eres exactamente?- Yami vuelve a preguntar y las palabras vuelven a cambiar.

-Los digimons me llaman Dios, pero vosotros, los humanos, me conoceríais como el núcleo del Mundo Digital lo que los informáticos como tú llaman…-

-El Kernel…- Yami se queda pensativo durante un rato, aquella deidad a la que adoraban los digimons no es más que el núcleo de un programa tremendamente complejo y que había desarrollado una inteligencia artificial tal que le permitía gobernar un mundo entero a placer. -Increíble…-

-No es tan increíble Kurayami, la existencia de los digimons desde tiempos inmemoriales es mucho más increíble. Pero no estás aquí para hablar de eso, ¿verdad?- Las palabras grabadas en el Altar, y que reflejan el pensamiento de aquel Súper Ser, tienen razón.

-No, es verdad, quería preguntarte cuál es mi objetivo, la razón de que forme parte del grupo de los Elegidos…-

-¿Acaso te parece poco lo que te ha contado Genai que, pese a resultar bastante perturbador, es completamente cierto? La verdad es que tú, Kurayami, eres el más débil del grupo pero también el más importante. Y es que, si bien la Luz debe poseer todas las Virtudes Sagradas y Poderes Celestiales y encargarse de fortalecerlos, y la Esperanza es el destinado a mantener el equilibrio entre Luz y Oscuridad, tú, Kurayami, eres el que debe cargar con todos los Pecados del grupo, porque, a diferencia de los demás, tú, mientras seas capaz de dominar tu poder, te fortaleces con el poder del Pecado y al mismo tiempo evitas que el resto tenga que cargar con ese peso.-

-Entonces… ¿Mi deber es aguantar todo lo que me echen? ¿Qué clase de misión es esa?- Yami parece indignado pero las palabras continúan apareciendo en el Altar.

-¿Sabes por qué fuiste elegido? Porque reúnes las habilidades y características necesarias para lograr eludir el destino que acabó con la vida de tu predecesor. Has sufrido tanto… Y, sin embargo, siempre has logrado sobreponerte a todas las dificultades, ya sea sólo o con ayuda de tus amigos. Debes seguir como hasta ahora, lo estás haciendo fenomenal.-

-¿Ya está? ¿Lo hago fenomenal y nada más?- Esta vez las palabras no aparecen en el Altar hasta después de un rato.

-Sólo puedo darte un consejo. Obedece a tu instinto, nunca te ha fallado y no empezará a hacerlo ahora.- Tras esas palabras el Altar se torna otra vez incoloro y Yami levanta las manos de él con una gran confusión en su cabeza.

(Menuda palabrería para decirme que soy sólo el paño de lágrimas del grupo… No sirvo para nada…) Yami se encamina hacia la salida con aire alicaído pero intenta fingir indiferencia al salir para no preocupar a sus compañeros.

-¿Has averiguado algo?- Henry mira de hito en hito a Yami y éste le devuelve una mirada extraña.

-Bah, nada importante. ¿Y tú que tal, Takato?- Yami intenta ocultar sus preocupaciones pero Rika le mira de forma bastante suspicaz.

-No he notado el efecto del Emblema, la verdad es que…-

-¿Qué te pasa?- Rika hace una pregunta que, a juzgar por su cara, lleva tiempo rondándole la cabeza.

-Nada, nada…- Yami vuelve a mirar a Takato. -Creo que es porque Guilmon y tú ya erais capaces de pasar a Gallantmon en Modo Carmesí.- Yami comienza a andar precediendo a sus amigos hacia la playa otra vez, esta vez Rika no se fusiona con Renamon para facilitar las cosas.

* * *

-¿Ya está? Creí que te ibas a centrar en el Emblema del Destino…- Jen mira un poco decepcionada a Yami pero éste asiente con la cabeza y le responde.

-Tranquila, mujer. Quiero dedicarle el tiempo y la importancia que se merece.- Yami le sonríe a su amiga y ésta muda su gesto de decepción. -Y ahora, si no os importa, antes de que me preguntéis nada, prefiero seguir con la historia del Emblema del Destino.- Yami se dirige ahora a todos sus amigos antes de continuar.


	26. 25: Duftmon

**Capítulo 25: El regreso de Duftmon, un Caballero Real al servicio del Destino**

Tras caminar en silencio y descender el risco con ayuda de MegaGargomon, Yami, Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Ryo, Monodramon, Takato, Guilmon y Jen están por fin en la playa. A Yami no ha dejado de rondarle la cabeza el consejo del Dios del Mundo Digital.

(¿Acaso sabe de mis sospechas? ¿Me estaba intentando decir que debo agarrarme a un clavo ardiendo y jugármelo todo a que Jen es la Elegida del Dsetino? Tengo que tomar una decisión…)

Yami se gira y mira a sus amigos con gesto serio, que le devuelven la mirada impertérritos.

-Rika, ahora tenemos que ir a la Ciudad Factorial… Leomon me ha dicho que ha encontrado el Emblema del Destino…- Sus amigos se sorprenden un poco pero Yami no les hace mucho caso y dirige una mirada discreta a Jen antes de volver a centrarse en Rika. Ésta última asiente y se convierte en Sakuyamon.

(La verdad es que esa habilidad suya es tremendamente útil para poder movernos con más libertad por este Mundo.)

Con algunas dudas todavía, Yami se coge de la mano de la nueva Sakuyamon al igual que el resto de sus compañeros y ésta los lleva hasta un páramo desértico en el que, a una distancia no muy larga, se levanta la Ciudad Factorial. A Yami le asaltan los recuerdos al darse cuenta de que hace siglos que no entra en dicha ciudad y, por tanto, que ni siquiera ve a Andromon, sin embargo, todos los digimons a los que había conocido, y que habían sobrevivido a los cambios en el Mundo Digital, le han recibido siempre con los brazos abiertos y parecían dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por él.

(Pese a todos los cambios que ha sufrido, este mundo sigue siendo maravilloso…)

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- Ryo hace una pregunta que Yami no escucha pues está ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-¡Ehh! ¡Despierta!- Rika, que ya ha dejado la fusión con Renamon, le da un empujoncito a Yami y éste la mira un poco aturdido. -¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-

-¿Ehh?- Yami les dirige una mirada desorientada que provoca que Jen se eche a reír y que Rika le mire con aire exasperado, el chico se recompone y su gesto se vuelve más serio. -Quiero que os volváis al Mundo Real todos… excepto Jen.- Yami mira a su amiga con aire circunspecto y ésta ladea un poco la cabeza y le dirige una mirada de extrañeza e incomprensión.

-¿Y por qué tiene que quedarse ella? ¿No creerás que…?- Takato parece el más reticente pero Yami niega con la cabeza y le pone una mano sobre el hombro.

-Confía en mí Takato.- Yami mira fijamente a su amigo y éste tuerce el gesto en una mueca de preocupación. -¿Crees que voy a dejar que le pase algo?- Takato niega con la cabeza mientras Yami prepara su ordenador para sacarlos a todos de allí.

(Esto del ordenador no me gusta nada, tengo que decirle a Izzy que necesitamos una manera mejor de movernos entre los dos mundos.)

Tras mandarles a todos al Mundo Real, no sin algunas quejas por parte de Rika que quería saber qué tenía pensado hacer Yami, Yami echa a andar hacia la Ciudad Factorial junto a Jen.

-¿En serio crees que yo…?-

-Menuda pregunta, Jen. Si no lo creyera no estarías aquí…- Yami interrumpe a su amiga y la mira fijamente mientras camina. Jen parece bastante contrariada. -Dime qué te pasa.-

-Es que… Yami, yo no tengo un compañero digimon, ni siquiera tengo un Dispositivo que funcione…- La chica le muestra su D-Power inhabilitado desde que muriese Leomon pero que ella sigue llevando consigo.

-Eso es discutible… ¿Recuerdas lo que le pasó al D-Power de Takato cuando Guilmon digievolucionó en Megidramon?- Jen asiente ante la pregunta de Yami. -El tuyo no se ha roto y te recuerdo que no existe nada imposible…- Yami vuelve a mirar al frente mientras pasan ante los Guardromons vigilantes y entran en la ciudad.

-Pero Beelzemon absorbió los datos de Leomon… ¿Cómo voy a recuperarle? Es imposible…- Jen parece a punto de llorar y Yami se detiene, le coge de la mano y la mira fijamente a los ojos.

-Nada es imposible, nada… Tú misma me lo dijiste, cuando escapaste de D-Reaper hace ya unos 6 años, viste la imagen de Leomon en tu D-Power…- Yami habla con un tono suave que pretende ser tranquilizador y, al parecer, funciona.

-Aquello bien pudo ser mi imaginación…- Jen mira de hito en hito a Yami que la suelta y comienza a caminar de nuevo hacia la oficina de Andromon.

-Ya veremos…- Es todo lo que responde el chico antes de entrar en la sala desde la que su amigo vigila toda la Ciudad Factorial.

-Hola, Andromon…- Yami mira a su amigo que parece el mismo de siempre, y le dirige la misma sonrisa de siempre.

-Hola, Yami… Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos…- Andromon le estrecha la mano a Yami y éste le mira con aire preocupado.

-¿Ha pasado algo, Andromon?- El digimon, ante la pregunta de Yami, le mira con los ojos entrecerrados y asiente.

-La verdad es que los Reyes Demonio han estado aquí…- Yami se sobresalta ante semejante noticia pero permanece atento a Andromon mientras que Jen tan sólo se limita a mirar de un lado a otro, buscando en cada pantalla el rastro de aquellos seres. -Pero debéis estar tranquilos, aunque las bajas han sido importantes, han terminado por dejar la ciudad en paz, la verdad es que no sé por qué no la han destruido después de diezmar a casi todo mi ejército.-

-Porque no lo necesitan, se están asegurando que quede el menor número de digimons posible para ayudarnos a nosotros… Lo raro es que no te hayan hecho nada a ti, Andromon…- Yami escruta el rostro de su interlocutor como esperando encontrar alguna muestra de sorpresa o apuro, todo lo que le ha sucedido desde la última vez que le viera ha provocado que desconfíe de todo el mundo.

-Yami, ya he llamado a Leomon, cuando salgáis de la ciudad os estará esperando.- El chico asiente ante las palabras de Andromon y se dirige hacia la salida junto a Jen. Pero Andromon les detiene con aire, ahora sí, de estar en una situación límite. -Tienes que darte prisa, Yami… Es todo por mi culpa… Tenía que hacerlo para poder continuar con la misión que me encomendaste…- Andromon parece a punto de derrumbarse, cosa bastante notable para ser un androide, y Yami entiende a la perfección lo que intenta decirle su amigo.

-Vienen hacia aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te han pedido?- Yami adopta un tono de apremio de repente.

-Me dijeron que debía avisarles si te veía… Que sólo dejarían la ciudad en pie si accedía a ayudarles. Necesitaba tiempo, Yami, tú me habías dicho que tenía que buscar el Emblema…- Andromon parece terriblemente arrepentido pero Yami sonríe.

-No te preocupes, has hecho bien…- Yami se aproxima a los ordenadores y, cogiendo una barra de acero de un rincón, les propina varios golpes. -Lo siento, Andromon, pero no puedo dejar que piensen que me has ayudado…- Con una estocada seca, el chico le clava la barra a Andromon en su pierna vulnerable sin que éste oponga ninguna resistencia.

-¡Yami!- Jen se muestra muy sorprendida y aterrada por la actitud de Yami pero éste la agarra por el brazo y echa a correr.

-¡Yami, te daré tiempo…!- Andromon grita dolorido mientras se acerca al micrófono conectado al sistema de comunicaciones de la Ciudad Factorial.

Mientras corren a toda velocidad por los pasillos, Yami sabe que Andromon va a anunciar que deben capturarles en cualquier momento pero que lo retrasará lo más posible.

-¡Corre, Jen!- Los dos doblan varias esquinas y, justo cuando ya llegan a la salida, Andromon hace el anuncio.

-¡Atención a todos los digimons de la Ciudad Factorial! ¡Estos humanos…!- Unas imágenes de Jen y Yami aparecen en todas las pantallas de la ciudad. -¡… deben ser capturados! ¡Todas las puertas de la ciudad permanecerán cerradas hasta nueva orden!- Yami se abraza a Jen y se impulsa para poder pasar ambos la puerta, justo antes de que quede completamente sellada. A la salida, Leomon les espera junto a los cuerpos de dos Guardromons inconscientes.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué os persigue toda la Ciudad Factorial?- Leomon mira a Yami y Jen bastante asombrado y la chica le dirige una mirada triste que no consigue reprimir un par de lágrimas. Aquel digimon le recuerda demasiado a su compañero.

-No hay tiempo, los Reyes Demonio vienen para aquí, tenemos que marcharnos…- Yami y Jen echan a correr detrás de Leomon que les lleva hasta el antiguo emplazamiento del Monte Mugen.

**···**

Tras una buena carrera para evitar a los Reyes Demonio, Yami, Jen y Leomon llegan por fin a un enorme yermo de suelo de roca pulverizada negra con un gran cráter en la distancia. Toda la zona parec haber sufrido los estragos de una terrible batalla pero eso a Yami no le preocupa en estos momentos, los Reyes Demonio llegarán en cualquier instante y necesitan estar preparados para entonces.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?- Yami se dirige a Leomon, que señala al cráter en medio del yermo. Jen parece un poco asustada y sigue atentamente la conversación de Yami con Leomon.

-Parece ser que ahí es donde estaba el Monte Mugen, no sé qué fue lo que pasó exactamente pero algo debe de haberlo hecho desaparecer…- Leomon se dirige a paso calmado hacia el cráter y Yami y Jen le siguen con la misma calma. -Mirad, ahí hay una abertura en la roca…- El Digimon les ayuda a bajar por una hendidura lo bastante grande y ancha para todos. Según van descendiendo, Yami y Jen comienzan a notar un calor sofocante que parece provenir de todas partes. -Tened mucho cuidado, esta zona está llena de magma, y esta grieta termina directamente en un mar de lava… Mirad, por ahí.- Mientras bajan, Leomon les señala una abertura en las ardientes paredes y tanto Jen como Yami se meten por ella y caminan hasta una pequeña sala perfectamente esculpida en la roca.

Las paredes son de un color dorado tan brillante que su mero refulgir parece capaz de iluminar toda la estancia. En el extremo de la sala, Yami se fija en un pedestal con un símbolo parecido al del infinito grabado en la losa que lo corona.

-Ten…- Yami le tiende el último Circuito, de los que le había dado Genai, a Jen y ésta lo contempla con gesto dubitativo.

-Yami… Yo no puedo ser la Elegida del Destino… yo…- Jen baja la mirada y contempla el suelo terriblemente afligida.

-Escúchame, Jen. Tu compañero ha muerto y aún así te sobrepusiste a ello, D-Reaper te utilizó y aún así te sobrepusiste a ello, has visto a tus amigos pelear sin poder hacer nada y aún así te sobrepusiste a ello.- Yami mira a su amiga con una mezcla de lástima y enojo por su actitud.

-Lo dices como si fuese algo asombroso pero no he hecho nada… ¿Cómo voy a ser una de los Elegidos si no tengo compañero?- Jen comienza a llorar y se lleva las manos a la cara.

-Precisamente por eso, vosotros también decís que hago un montón de cosas y a mí no me parece realmente que sirva para algo. ¿Crees que yo nunca me he sentido así? ¿Completamente inútil para mis amigos? Dime una cosa, ¿quién sabe mejor que tú lo terrible, mutable y desesperanzador que puede resultar el Destino? ¿Quién sabe mejor que tú que incluso las situaciones más abocadas a la catástrofe pueden solucionarse si uno pelea por lo que cree y se enfrenta a su Destino? Tú, Jen Katou, eres la persona más increíble que jamás he conocido, nunca has negado tu ayuda a un amigo necesitado, nunca has dejado que nada te desanime, nunca te has rendido… Ojalá yo pudiera ser como tú…- Yami le pone las dos manos en los hombros a Jen pero ésta, aunque impresionada por las palabras de su amigo, le mira todavía con la incredulidad reflejada en sus ojos.

-Pero yo no puedo luchar, yo no tengo un compañero, yo fui incapaz de proteger a Leomon…- La chica sigue llorando y Yami se fija en sus brillantes ojos.

-Te equivocas, sí que tienes un compañero…- La chica mira con gran interés y sorpresa a Yami, que sonríe. -Siempre ha estado aquí, siempre te ha estado esperando y da la casualidad que es alguien que debería resultarte familiar… Él encontró el Emblema del Destino y él nos acaba de traer hasta aquí, ¿crees que eso es una casualidad? ¿No parece, más bien, cosa del Destino?- Las palabras de Yami hacen que Jen gire la cabeza y mire fijamente a Leomon mientras que éste parece haberse quedado petrificado por la sorpresa.

-No puede ser…- Jen parece no tenerlas todas consigo y mira a Yami con gesto todavía incrédulo.

-Pues es, no me creo que esto sea una casualidad.- Yami mira ahora a Leomon, que por fin abre la boca para hablar.

-Pero, Yami… ¿Cómo puedo ser yo su compañero?- Leomon no se cree las palabras de Yami pero éste ya había pensado en una respuesta.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Muchos digimons fueron irradiados por la luz de los Dispositivos Sagrados, pero tú, solo tú, fuiste capaz de digievolucionar gracias a ese poder, ¿por qué crees que fue?- De repente, un temblor sacude toda la zona y la voz de Beelzemon se cuela por la grieta que es la entrada a la cueva. -No hay tiempo, o aceptáis que sois los últimos Elegidos y le plantáis cara a los Reyes Demonio o estamos muertos.- Ése ha sido su plan desde el principio, forzar la aceptación de Jen y Leomon con el peligro de la muerte. A Yami no le gusta mucho el método pero si funciona…

-Está bien, lo intentaré, dame el Circuito.- Jen coge el Circuito y lo pone sobre la losa con el Emblema del Destino como le había visto hacer a Takato. De inmediato la losa se alza en el aire y, reduciendo su tamaño hasta adoptar el de una tablilla dorada, se inserta en el Circuito de Jen al mismo tiempo que la pantalla de su D-Power se torna completamente blanca y el Emblema del Destino aparece en ella.

Al mismo tiempo, Beelzemon irrumpe en la estancia derruyéndola casi por completo.

-¡Os tengo!- Beelzemon prepara sus dos escopetas. -¡Doble Impacto!-

**···**

Todo pasa como a cámara lenta cuando Jen se da cuenta de que debe hacer algo.

(Tengo que proteger a Yami, tengo que aceptar que tiene razón, es la única manera de que salgamos de esta.)

-¡Leomon!- Su grito angustiado llama la atención del que, según Yami, es su compañero y éste se prepara para la pelea interponiéndose entre el ataque de Beelzemon y Jen y Yami. Cuando Leomon recibe el golpe de Beelzemon, cae al suelo de espaldas e inmóvil. -¡No!- El grito desgarrador de Jen hiende el aire y todo se detiene definitivamente.

(No puede ser verdad… Otra vez no… No puedo volver a perder a mi compañero… No ahora que por fin lo he aceptado…) Jen se arrodilla junto a su compañero mientras éste comienza a desvanecerse. -No te mueras por favor, Leomon no te mueras…- Jen llora como lloró aquel día, y ya no es una joven de casi 16 años, en su mente es la misma niña de 10 años que ve cómo su compañero muere en las garras de Beelzemon, siempre Beelzemon. Pero esta vez tiene que ser fuerte, no puede acabar así, no puede rendirse.

-Jen… Esto tiene que ser el Destino…- Otra vez esas palabras, otra vez pronunciadas por Leomon, otra vez de la boca de su compañero…

-No… El Destino es lo que nosotros construímos con nuestros actos… No me rendiré, lucharé, Leomon. Te lo juro.- La voz decidida de Jen unida al resplandor que ahora les cubre a los dos, hace que Yami no pueda evitar sonreír. Pero la chica es ajena a todo, incluso a la risotada cruel de Beelzemon que se recrea en su maldad. -Leomon, no te dejaré morir.-

Un destello dorado y cegador llena toda la estancia y la risa de Beelzemon se apaga de inmediato. Jen nota cómo el espíritu de su antiguo compañero parece susurrarle palabras de ánimo y se da cuenta de que sólo hay una esperanza.

-¡Leomon digievoluciona en…!- Yami ve cómo su amiga se disuelve junto a su digimon en el aire y, cuando sus datos se unen, una figura comienza a surgir del resplandor dorado del Destino, una figura alta y estilizada con dos alas y una melena larga. -¡… Duftmon!-

(Esto debe ser lo que siente Takato cuando se fusiona con Guilmon… Es increíble… ¡Cuánto poder!) Jen es perfectamente consciente de todo lo que la rodea y de que ahora comparte un cuerpo, una esencia, una mente, con su compañero Leomon. Ahora no son ella y Leomon, ahora solo existe Duftmon. Un guerrero con una armadura blanca y marrón que lleva un pañuelo rojo atado a la cintura, que cubre su rostro con una máscara como de leopardo y cuya melena rubia cae por su espalda, entre sus dos alas blancas como perlas.

-No te perdonaré, Beelzemon.- La voz de Duftmon es suave y aguda como la de Jen, pero tiene el rugido característico de Leomon.

-¿Un Caballero Real? ¿Cómo es posible?- Beelzemon parece muy sorprendido y enseguida paga muy caros estos instantes de duda.

-¡Onda de Gravedad!- Con un movimiento de su espada, Duftmon manda una ráfaga de energía oscura contra Beelzemon que es incapaz de bloquearla y sale despedido por el boquete que él mismo había abierto instantes antes.

Con un movimiento rápido, Duftmon cambia totalmente su apariencia y se transforma en una especie de leopardo con armadura marrón y dos alas blancas en sus cuartos traseros.

(¡Increíble! No me puedo creer que sea capaz de hacer esto.)

-Vamos, Yami, sube.- A la orden de Duftmon en Modo Leopardo, Yami se monta encima del digimon y éste, de un salto increíble, sale a cielo abierto. En cuanto Duftmon se posa en el suelo, Yami baja de su lomo de un salto y mira alrededor, Beelzemon ha desplegado sus alas y ahora está en Modo Ráfaga.

-¡Ten cuidado!- Yami advierte a Duftmon pero éste no parece inmutarse.

-¡Llamarada de Caos!- Beelzemon dibuja en el aire un pentagrama y Duftmon, sabiendo lo que se avecina, sale disparado hacia él a gran velocidad.

-Nada de eso. ¡Bloqueo!- Con gran velocidad y agilidad, Duftmon comienza a volar alrededor de Beelzemon propinándole una serie de golpes que terminan por hacerlo caer del aire. Al instante, Duftmon vuelve a cambiar de forma y se dirige, con su espada en alto, hacia Beelzemon.

-¡Extinción!- Con una sacudida seca de la espada, Duftmon crea una onda de choque que está a punto de partir en dos a Beelzemon, pero éste la esquiva.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Jamás podrías derrotarme si mis hermanos estuviesen aquí…!- Beelzemon parece muy enfadado pero no se rinde, él también vuelve a cambiar de modo.

-¡Doble Impacto!- Duftmon esquiva el ataque de Beelzemon pero éste, más atento ahora, se prepara para defenderse.

-¡Onda de Gravedad!- Duftmon vuelve a lanzar su ráfaga de energía oscura pero Beelzemon la bloquea con sus garras y salta hacia Duftmon.

-¡Garras de Oscuridad!- Por fin Beelzemon consigue conectar un ataque y desgarra ligeramente la armadura de Duftmon. -¡Ja! Puede que tu armadura sea de Cromo DigiZoid, pero mis garras también lo son…- Beelzemon ríe mientras Duftmon cae al suelo.

-¡Duftmon!- Yami, al ver que se les está yendo la situación de las manos, se acerca a Duftmon pero éste, con un movimiento rápido, se aproxima a Beelzemon y le atraviesa el pecho de una sola y certera estocada.

-Te pillé…- Duftmon susurra al oído de Beelzemon mientras éste cae al suelo, gravemente herido.

-¡Aaaaghhh! ¡Maldito seas!- Beelzemon se retuerce de dolor mientras Duftmon le da la espalda y se acerca a Yami.

-No tenías de qué preocuparte, lo tenía todo controlado…- Yami mira al Caballero Real con un destello de admiración en los ojos pero su felicidad dura poco.

-Lamentaréis haberle hecho esto a Beelzemon.- Con su voz suave pero hiriente, Lucemon pronuncia una amenaza que hace que tanto Duftmon como Yami se giren para ver al Rey Demonio del Orgullo y a Lilithmon, ésta última al lado de Beelzemon intentando sanar sus heridas.

-¡Lucemon!- Yami y Duftmon gritan casi al unísono y el Rey Demonio ríe socarronamente.

-¿Acaso me teméis?- Lucemon les mira muy divertido. -Pensé de verdad que Beelzemon podría apañárselas con vosotros pero, claro, no contaba con que pudieseis sacaros un Caballero Real de la manga.- Lucemon dirige una mirada de gran desprecio a Duftmon. -Menuda sorpresa… El mismísimo Duftmon, parece que últimamente han decidido regresar mis viejos enemigos, primero Ophanimon y ahora tú… ¿Acaso no podré librarme nunca de vosotros?- Mientras Lucemon habla, Yami intenta pensar una manera de salir del apuro, pero no lo ve nada claro. -Es una pena que tu compañerito no esté por aquí Yami… Ya me dirás cómo te vas a librar de ésta…- Lucemon hace aparecer en las palmas de sus manos las dos bolas de energía, una oscura y otra luminosa, que son el preludio de su ataque más devastador. -¿Unas últimas palabras?- Lucemon ríe burlonamente tras formular una pregunta cuya respuesta no desea escuchar.

-Tranquilo, Yami. Cuenta con nosotros…- Duftmon habla con voz muy segura pero en realidad no tiene ni idea de lo terrible que puede llegar a ser Lucemon, y más ahora que no desea andarse por las ramas.

**···**

BIP… BIP… BIP…

-¿Qué diantres le pasa a esto?- Kari agita su D-Power como esperando escuchar el tintineo de una pieza rota o suelta pero parece estar perfectamente. Sin embargo, BlackGatomon, que hasta hace unos instantes ha estado muy tranquilo durmiendo, se levanta de repente y todo su pelaje se eriza confiriéndole un aspecto un tanto preocupante.

-Algo le pasa a Yami… Puedo sentirlo…- BlackGatomon se acerca a Kari y ésta le mira fijamente. -Tenemos que ir a ayudarle, Kari.- La voz de BlackGatomon despide preocupación y certeza al mismo tiempo.

-Vale, es muy posible que sea por eso por lo que mi D-Power no deja de pitar.- Kari se levanta mientras Gatomon se despereza, ha estado durmiendo también, y se dirige al ordenador. -Yami me dijo que había estado trabajando junto con Izzy en algo para ayudarnos a ir al Mundo Digital desde cualquier parte… De momento todavía tenemos que usar esto…- Kari coge a los dos digimons en brazos y se van juntos al Mundo Digital.

**···**

-¡VIVOS…- Lucemon lanza la bola de Luz hacia Duftmon y Yami. -¡… O…!- Alza en el aire la bola de Oscuridad pero Yami gira la cabeza al oír unos pasos apresurados que se acercan a donde están, Kari, Gatomon y BlackGatomon se acercan corriendo mientras Duftmon se prepara para recibir el ataque de Lucemon, un Lucemon que no parece darse cuenta de los nuevos invitados. -¡… MUERTOS…!- Lucemon lanza la bola de energía oscura y, tanto la Luz como la Oscuridad engullen a Yami, Duftmon, Kari, Gatomon y BlackGatomon…

-¡Jajajá! ¡Por fin está muerto…!- Lucemon se gira y se dirige hacia Lilithmon y Beelzemon, éste último parece estar recuperado ya de la estocada de Duftmon.

-¿Estás seguro de que les has matado, hermano?- Lilithmon parece algo desconfiada por la facilidad con la que Lucemon ha, aparentemente, acabado con los Elegidos de la Oscuridad y el Destino.

-Si, Lilithmon, pues claro que…-

-¡Yo no estaría tan seguro!- La voz de Azramon llega a los oídos de los tres Reyes Demonio. Cuando Lucemon se gira ve a Azramon ayudando a Leomon a mantenerse en pie, sin embargo, el compañero de la Elegida del Destino se desmaya, abrumado por el cansancio, y a Ophanimon arrodillada junto a una chica inconsciente. Los tres Demonios están sin palabras, son incapaces de reaccionar ante semejante sorpresa.

-Yami, Jen está bien, sólo se ha desmayado…- Ophanimon informa a su compañero del estado de su amiga y éste asiente levemente mientras ayuda a Leomon a sentarse junto a su compañera. La explosión que no había podido con Ophanimon ni Azramon, había sido suficiente para romper la digievolución de la Elegida del Destino y dejarla K.O.

Tras dejar a Leomon y Jen, Azramon se adelanta hacia Lucemon.

-Kari, cuida de Jen, por favor…- Ophanimon trata de discutir pero Azramon hace un gesto seco con la mano y el Ángel de la Vida cesa sus quejas y se queda junto a Jen y Leomon. -Tú eres mío.- Ahora Azramon se dirige a Lucemon.

-¿Tuyo? ¡¿**TUYO**?! ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?!- Lucemon parece terriblemente indignado pero no se mueve ni actúa precipitadamente.

(Dios dijo que los Pecados me harían fuerte… Veamos si está en lo cierto…)

-No tienes nada que hacer contra mí, un simple Demonio no es nada para alguien que puede decidir cuándo y cómo acaba una vida…- Azramon hace alarde de su condición de Parca de los digimons y Lucemon encaja las arrogantes palabras de su enemigo como un puñetazo en el estómago.

-Hermano, ¿te ayudamos?- Lilithmon se acerca a Lucemon pero éste la aparta bruscamente.

-¡No necesito ayuda de nadie para humillar a semejante necio!- Yami y BlackGatomon no pueden evitar sentirse muy complacidos al escuchar las palabras de Lucemon, su plan parece funcionar, el Orgullo de Lucemon le impide aceptar ayuda tras semejante provocación y luchar contra un Rey Demonio es mucho más llevadero que hacerlo contra tres. -Vas a pagar cara tu osadía, Yami…- Con un gesto despreocupado, Lucemon se esfuma y Azramon se prepara para cualquier cosa.

-¡Golpe de Ángel!- Lucemon aparece a la espalda de Azramon e intenta golpearle, pero éste lo esquiva y, sin coger su guadaña, contraataca.

-¡Condena Eterna!- Azramon intenta agarrar de nuevo a Lucemon pero éste le aparta de una patada y lo tira al suelo.

-¡Paraíso Perdido!- Una lluvia de golpes se sucede mientras Azramon los recibe todos y cada uno sin posibilidad de responder, finalmente, Lucemon termina con una patada que manda a Azramon por los aires. Sin embargo, en lugar de dejarse caer, Azramon emprende el vuelo y toma una posición de ataque.

-¡Esencias de Plutón!- Azramon lanza su ataque y Lucemon lo vuelve a esquivar para aproximarse rápidamente a su enemigo.

-¡Impulso Celestial!-Lucemon trata de embestir a Azramon y es ahora cuando Yami y BlackGatomon saben que tienen una posibilidad. Con gran agilidad, Azramon se aparta del camino de Lucemon, agarra su guadaña y le golpea con la empuñadura en la espalda, haciéndole caer al suelo.

-¡Segadora de Almas!- Con un grito de rabia, Azramon se precipita a toda velocidad, y con su guadaña en alto, hacia un Lucemon que todavía se duele en el suelo. Pero cuando se dispone a asestarle el golpe a Lucemon, Beelzemon se detiene frente a Azramon y agarra la guadaña del susodicho con las dos manos aprovechando el deconcierto de Yami y BlackGatomon. Beelzemon le propina una patada a Azramon y éste sale despedido hacia atrás.

-¡Os dije que no necesitaba vuestra ayuda!- Lucemon parece fuera de sí, probablemente el recibir ayuda sin haberla pedido sea lo de menos, lo que más le molesta es precisamente que necesitaba la ayuda de Beelzemon, es una terrible puñalada en su Orgullo. -¡Le mataré yo mismo!- Lucemon se levanta y se aproxima a Azramon, que yace en el suelo, a paso lento. -Te haré pagar por humillarme no una ni dos, sino tres veces… ¿Cómo te has atrevido?- Lucemon llega frente a Azramon y éste se levanta bruscamente.

-¡Ascensión Demoníaca!- Por un instante, cuando Azramon alza los brazos, un brillo negro ilumina toda la llanura y todos se sumen en un silencio sepulcral.

Todavía con los brazos en el aire, Azramon comienza a dar secos golpes al aire apuntando a cada uno de los Reyes Demonio y unos rayos de Oscuridad comienzan a caer del cielo. Al prinicipio, Lucemon, Lilithmon y Beelzemon tratan simplemente de esquivar todos los rayos pero pronto se dan cuenta de que Azramon no va a parar hasta que no haya vencido.

(Esto se me está yendo de las manos pero debo aguantar, no me importa lo que me pase… tengo que protegerlas… Aunque me engulla la Oscuridad.)

-¡Tenemos que retirarnos!- Pese a su Orgullo, Lucemon sabe que no podrá atacar a Azramon ni a Ophanimon mientras el Ángel de la Muerte no deje de lanzarles rayos. Así que, junto a sus dos hermanos, Lucemon desaparece en medio de la Oscuridad creada por Azramon y éste se detiene.

-¡Lo has conseguido!- Ophanimon grita de alegría y rompe su digievolución. Pero Kari y Gatomon, enseguida adoptan un tono preocupado al ver a Azramon caer de rodillas y separarse en Yami y BlackGatomon. Aunque el digimon parece estar perfectamente, Yami, de rodillas, comienza a vomitar sobre el suelo y, cuando Kari se acerca a toda prisa, se fija en que está extremadamente pálido.

-¡Yami!- El Elegido de la Oscuridad no reacciona a la voz de Kari y ésta le zarandea ligeramente. -¡Contesta por favor!- Yami gira ahora la cabeza y le lanza una mirada terrible a Kari, que detecta un destello negro en sus ojos. -¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿No me reconoces?!- El tono alarmado de Kari provoca la reacción de BlackGatomon.

-¡Tienes que ayudarle! Ese ataque le ha dejado hecho polvo…- BlackGatomon se apresura a intentar calmar a su compañero mientras éste intenta levantarse.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Kari mira a BlackGatomon, que forcejea con Yami para que éste se calme. El Elegido no parece muy dispuesto a colaborar y no deja de intentar apartar a su compañero.

-Quiero decir que está al borde del colapso, no tendría que haber hecho semejante esfuerzo. Si no hacemos algo, la Oscuridad…- Kari entiende inmediatamente lo que quiere decir BlackGatomon y se arrodilla junto a su novio mientras BlackGatomon y Gatomon, que se acaba de unir a ellos, intentan mantener a Yami quieto.

-Yami, escúchame por favor, no te dejes llevar. Ya ha pasado todo, Lucemon se ha marchado, estamos a salvo.- Las palabras que Kari pronuncia con tono suave y dulce parecen obrar un cambio en Yami que deja de forcejear y mira fijamente a su novia.

-¿Kari?- Yami pronuncia el nombre de la chica y los digimons le sueltan al entender que ya va recuperando su ser.

-Si, Yami, soy yo.- Kari le coge las dos manos y éste la aferra con mucha fuerza, como si tuviese miedo de poder caerse por un precipicio pero, casi al instante, se desmaya.

Kari entra un poco en pánico pero BlackGatomon la tranquiliza. -Está bien, no te preocupes…- El digimon se queda junto a Yami mientras que Gatomon corre junto a Leomon y Jen que todavía yacen inconscientes en el suelo.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Por qué se ha puesto así?- El miedo tiñe la voz de Kari, pero no es miedo a Yami, es miedo a poder perderle, nunca le había visto así.

-Tú ya sabes lo que sentimos cuando nos transformamos en Azramon, ¿verdad?- Kari asiente en respuesta a la pregunta de BlackGatomon. -Pues esto es lo que pasa cuando Yami se deja llevar y desata todo el poder Oscuro que nos invade. Hasta ahora nunca había hecho nada semejante, siempre había ejercido un cierto control sobre la Oscuridad pero esta vez se dejó llevar para pararle los pies a Lucemon.- BlackGatomon termina y Kari se queda mirando fijamente a Yami.

-¿Qué sentisteis?- Kari hace una pregunta que BlackGatomon no tiene muchas ganas de responder.

-Verás… de los Reyes Demonio siempre emana una gran cantidad de poder proveniente del Pecado pero, si te refieres a qué sentimos proveniente de ti…- Kari vuelve a asentir y BlackGatomon le echa una mirada de disculpa a Yami. -Un miedo atroz, una sensación de angustia y el rastro inconfundible de… de…- BlackGatomon se traba y se queda en silencio.

-¿De qué?- Kari le apremia pero no está segura de querer oír el resto.

-De odio, no hacia nosotros, odio hacia la Oscuridad… Pero no todo fue malo, como estabas fusionada con Gatomon en Ophanimon, también pudo sentir tu afecto…- BlackGatomon mira con apuro a Kari y ésta agacha la cabeza.

-¿Fue por mí por lo que se puso así? Sé sincero, por favor.- Kari ni siquiera se atreve a mirar a BlackGatomon pues sospecha la respuesta.

-Si, fueron tus sentimientos los que él dejó que le dominasen, creía que… que… que tú podrías ayudarle.- BlackGatomon también aparta la mirada un tanto avergonzado y los dos se quedan en silencio.

* * *

-A mí me contasteis que Lucemon le había dado una paliza, de hecho eso fue lo que nos contasteis a todos.- Jen mira un tanto indignada a Kari y Yami y éste decide sacar del apuro a su mujer.

-Bueno, tenéis que comprender que no quisiéramos contaros lo que me había pasado, además, en parte es verdad que Lucemon me dio una paliza, pero no fue eso lo que me dejó tan hecho polvo.- Yami mira a Kari y sonríe amargamente. -Recuerdo que no me desperté hasta el día siguiente por la tarde y que apenas recordaba lo que había sucedido… Fue verdaderamente terrible.- Yami agacha la cabeza para dirigirle una mirada a su compañero.

-Pero no entiendo por qué no nos lo contasteis, por qué nos habéis ocultado tantas cosas…- T.K. es incapaz de ver el motivo para tanto secretismo.

-El miedo T.K., vosotros no sabíais lo que yo sabía, vosotros no sabíais, y seguís sin saberlo, lo que es convertirse en Azramon, yo lo aprendí gracias al entrenamiento de Piximon y por eso entendía bastante bien por lo que estaba pasando Yami. Daos cuenta de que ni siquiera ahora, que conocéis casi toda la historia, sois capaces de entender por qué Yami dice que él es el más débil, ¿cómo ibais a entenderlo entonces? ¿Cómo iba Yami, que había perdido confianza incluso en sí mismo, a contaros lo frágil que en realidad era? Acababa de reconciliarse con todos y quería evitar por todos los medios cualquier discusión…- Kari termina de explicarse y sus amigos se quedan un tanto anonadados.

-¿Entendéis ahora por qué soy el más débil? Ninguno de vosotros corre tantos riesgos como yo de caer en la tentación del mal, y yo, sólo, soy incapaz de resistirlo, es imposible…- Yami se levanta y se marcha, con BlackGatomon en brazos, seguido inmediatamente por Kari y Gatomon. Ahora los demás ya saben la verdad, ya saben que Yami corría un gran peligro cada vez que se convertía en Azramon…


	27. 26: Camino a la Perdición

**Capítulo 26: Camino a la Perdición**

-¿Qué nos vas a contar ahora?- Sora mira con avidez a Yami, como el resto de sus amigos que se esperan continuar con más acción.

-Creo que hoy voy a detenerme un poco y, a instancias de Kari, a contaros lo que me pasó tras mi pelea con Lucemon, desde mi punto de vista. Que conste que yo no era partidario de hacer esto pero…- Yami mira a Kari que le sonríe como intentando darle ánimos. -En fin…-

* * *

-¡Ascensión Demoníaca!- Mientras, de manera casi inconsciente, Yami no deja de lanzarles rayos a Lucemon, Beelzemon y Lilithmon, poco a poco nota cómo la Oscuridad comienza a apoderarse de él, su cerebro comienza por embotarse, el odio es lo primero que le golpea, un odio irrefrenable, el mismo odio que Kari siente hacia la Oscuridad y no ha conseguido superar pese a todos sus esfuerzos. Al poco rato, la sensación de angustia más aplastante hace que parezca que no hay esperanza, pero Yami no entiende por qué todo es tan intenso, sabe perfectamente que Kari siente todo esto, al menos cuando él se transforma en Azramon, pero también sabe que sus sentimientos no son tan intensos, sin embargo, Yami los percibe magnificados y puede que sea eso lo que le hace tanto daño…

(Esto se me está yendo de las manos pero debo aguantar, no me importa lo que me pase… tengo que protegerlas… Aunque me engulla la Oscuridad.)

La visión de Yami se nubla, pero sigue lanzando rayos uno tras otro.

-Yami, tienes que parar…- BlackGatomon le habla pero Yami es incapaz de oírle, la Oscuridad nubla todos sus sentidos y ya es incapaz de controlarla, se le ha ido de las manos.

Y lo peor está por venir, pues a la angustia y el odio se une quizá la sensación más primaria y difícil de controlar, el miedo, un miedo que le corroe por dentro y mata toda la humanidad que hay en él.

-¡Yami! ¡Tienes que parar, ya se han ido, por favor, no te rindas!- BlackGatomon grita desesperado y, esta vez, toma todo el control de Azramon, que cae al suelo de rodillas y, con un grito de dolor inaudible, se separa en Yami y BlackGatomon.

Yami cae al suelo y se queda ahí tendido, temblando ligeramente, incapaz de sentir el golpe que se acaba de dar en la cabeza o de oír la angustiada voz de Kari que le llama desde otro mundo, un mundo lejano y completamente aislado de aquél en el que Yami se encuentra ahora.

El dolor es indescriptible, decir que Yami se siente como si no dejasen de clavarle decenas de puñales una y otra vez es poco, pues su dolor no es físico, su dolor tiene su origen en su mente y, por tanto, no hay nada que pueda aliviarlo, nada.

La Oscuridad le rodea, no parece haber nada capaz de sacarlo de ella pero no se rinde, forcejea, no deja de forcejear sin saber que aquello con lo que forcejea no es la Oscuridad que nubla su mente, está intentando zafarse de su amigo BlackGatomon que trata, junto a Kari y Gatomon, de tranquilizarle, pero es inútil lo que hagan, Yami es incapaz de ver o sentir nada más allá de las emociones que embotan su cerebro.

-Yami, escúchame por favor, no te dejes llevar. Ya ha pasado todo, Lucemon se ha marchado, estamos a salvo.- Esta vez, Yami sí es capaz de oír unas palabras dulces, cariñosas, reconfortantes… Por un momento, cree habérselo imaginado, por unos instantes, mientras se rinde por fin a lo inevitable, cree que no es más que una ilusión provocada por su propia desesperación, pero no es así. Con dificultad, sintiendo un terrible dolor, Yami identifica la voz que trata de encandilarlo, pero no es hechizarlo lo que quiere la voz, ahora que por fin sabe a quién pertenece, sabe que Kari no desea encandilarlo, está tratando de ayudarle, de tenderle una mano para que pueda escapar de la tortura en la que se encuentra.

-¿Kari?- El dolor que atenaza todo su cuerpo parece remitir poco a poco, sigue siendo insoportable pero la voz de Kari actúa como un analgésico, algo que lo adormece ligeramente.

-Si, Yami, soy yo.- La voz de Kari vuelve a sonar como si estuviese muy lejos pero le llega, y Yami comienza a discernir una silueta de pura luz frente a él.

(Ayúdame…) Yami intenta hablar, intenta pedir ayuda, pero las palabras no salen de su boca, es incapaz de producirlas, así que, en un último acto de desesperación, aferra la mano de la Elegida de la Luz con una fuerza inusitada, tratando de no caer en el pozo sin retorno a un mundo de tinieblas en el que su mente y su ser quedarían defenestrados. Cuando por fin nota el contacto de su novia, Yami sabe que está a salvo, que ella no le va a soltar, se deja llevar por el dolor e, irremediablemente, se desmaya, incluso sus pensamientos dejan de fluir.

**···**

PLOC

Una sensación fría recorre el rostro de Yami, desde su mejilla.

PLOC

Ahora la sensación de frío comienza en su frente.

PLOC

Cuando por fin golpea su párpado, Yami entiende que el frío está provocado por el goteo del agua sobre su rostro.

PLOC

Casi con miedo de abrir los ojos, temeroso ante lo que pueda encontrarse, Yami levanta lentamente sus párpados y… no ve nada. ¿No ve nada? Si que hay algo, Oscuridad, la ausencia de todo, la Nada es, irónicamente, algo.

Yami se da cuenta de que está tendido en el suelo, sobre una superficie húmeda que le transmite un frío glacial a todo el cuerpo. ¿O es el hecho de creer que está sobre un suelo mojado lo que le hace sentir frío? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué está solo?

Yami intenta levantarse pero algo se lo impide, su cuerpo parece incapaz de moverse o puede que simplemente no desee obedecer las órdenes de su cerebro.

(¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?)

-Eres un idota.- Una voz muy parecida a la suya, pero más aguda, le insulta desde algún lugar inalcanzable para los ojos de Yami.

-¿Quién eres?- Yami habla con una voz que le suena extraña e impropia, la misma voz que le ha insultado.

(¿Acaso me he vuelto loco?)

Cuando habla, nota como si un peso se levantase de su cuerpo, como si éste se aligerase, como si ahora…

En efecto, Yami intenta levantarse y lo consigue, trastabillea, sus piernas parecen más débiles y enclenques, pero consigue mantenerse en pie. Se gira para contemplar todo el lugar en el que se encuentra, pero solo hay Nada, solo la más absoluta e interminable Nada. En el mismo instante en que por la cabeza se le pasa el deseo de saber quién está con él, un espejo aparece ante sus narices.

Yami se acerca con aire reticente, como si supiese que va a lamentar lo que vea. Pero solo su reflejo aparece en aquel espejo, aunque…

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! No soy más que un crío…- Tiene razón, frente a él, el reflejo de aquel Yami de 6 años le mira con un desprecio absoluto. ¿Estaría ese mismo desprecio reflejado en su cara? ¿Sería aquel pequeño Yami un fiel reflejo del verdadero?

-Idiota.- El Yami del espejo vuelve a repetir su insulto y el verdadero Yami se da cuenta de que él ni siquiera ha movido los labios, ¿o sí?

(Está claro que he perdido la cabeza…)

**···**

Con la ayuda de Tai, Kari había tendido a Yami sobre su propia cama y ahora, sentada junto a él, le mira muy preocupada mientras le acaricia el rostro. Tai está con ella, Jen ya se había despertado, no tenía ninguna secuela aparente, y se había ido a ver a Takato para, a instancias de Kari, dejarla a solas con Yami. Los digimons también habían accedido a dejarla a solas con él pero Tai no parece tan complaciente.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- Tai hace la misma pregunta por enésima vez y, por enésima vez, recibe la misma respuesta.

-Ya te lo he dicho cien veces, tuvo que pelear con Lucemon y éste le dio una paliza, casi lo mata.- Kari rehúye la mirada de su hermano, consciente de que éste no se cree demasiado su historia. -Me gustaría estar a solas con él, si no te importa…- Kari le lanza una mirada muy seria, pero a la vez suplicante, a su hermano.

-Está bien, te dejaré sola, iré a ver que tal está Jen…- Tai sale del dormitorio y, por lo que Kari puede oír, se lleva a los digimons consigo.

Ahora que por fin están solos, Kari empieza a llorar en silencio.

(Esto es por mi culpa, si pudiese superar todo esto… mis miedos, mis prejuicios… Pero me resulta imposible. Ojalá pudiese ayudarte, Yami.)

Kari besa en la frente a Yami y algunas de sus lágrimas caen sobre el rotro del Elegido de la Oscuridad, Kari se las seca de la mejilla, la frente y uno de sus párpados.

-Lo siento…- Kari le pide perdón en un susurro que no logra ocultar su voz quebrada. -Tendría que haber sido más fuerte, tendría que haber sido capaz de reprimir mis inquietudes…-

Kari le coge la mano a Yami y, con delicadeza, se la acaricia, sabiendo que eso no le despertará pero esperando que, al menos, le alivie y le dé fuerzas…

**···**

-¿Quién eres?- Yami formula su pregunta mirando a su reflejo en el espejo, sin muchas esperanzas de que éste conteste.

-Soy tú, estúpido.- El reflejo de Yami parece muy enfadado, es como si le hubiese hecho algo, como si no pudiese perdonarle por algo.

-¿Cómo que eres yo? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas así?- Yami está desconcertado, no entiende lo que está pasando y eso, a su vez, le frustra muchísimo.

-¿Acaso no me reconoces? ¿Ya has olvidado cómo eras con 6 años? Te has traicionado a ti mismo, me has traicionado, ahora no eres más que el perrito faldero de esos "amigos" tuyos…- El tono cruel de aquel niño enfada bastante a Yami pero intenta contenerse.

-Te equivocas, yo no soy el perrito faldero de nadie.- Yami se queda pasmado pues, nada más acabar de hablar, al lado del Yami de 6 años, aparece un Yami algo mayor, de unos 10 años.

-¿No? ¿Entonces por qué tú mismo lo crees?- El Yami de 10 años se queda mirando a su otro yo, el verdadero, no con rabia como el niño de 6 años, sino con lástima.

-¡Yo no creo semejante cosa!- Yami grita sin poder contener su enfado por más tiempo.

-Sí que lo crees…- El niño de 6 años vuelve a hablar y, casi al instante, el de 10 continúa su frase.

-Nosotros somos tú, si nosotros lo creemos es porque tú, en el fondo, lo crees. Has supeditado toda tu vida a alguien que nunca te ha correspondido como te mereces… Has estado a punto de morir por ellos, por ella…-

-¡Cállate! ¡Es mentira!- Yami, el verdadero, le da un puñetazo al espejo y éste se rompe en mil pedazos, pero ningún corte aparece en la mano de Yami, y los otros dos Yamis siguen ahí, observándole.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Ahora aparece de la nada un Yami más adulto, de 20 años. -¿Lo recuerdas?- Su tono es el más comprensivo y maduro de todos.

-N~no, no recuerdo nada…- Yami agacha la cabeza derrotado, no entiende lo que pasa ni sabe qué significa todo esto.

-Estás aquí por su culpa.- El Yami de 6 años vuelve a hablar en tono de reproche.

-Ella te ha hecho esto…- El Yami de 10 años se posiciona del lado del pequeño y es el de 20 años, el último, el que intenta poner orden.

-¡Basta! Es cierto que estás aquí por culpa de sus sentimientos, pero también es cierto que tú los aceptaste y no pudiste con ellos, no sólo es culpa de Kari…- Las palabras del Yami más maduro hacen que el verdadero reaccione y comience a recordar, poco a poco, todo lo que había sucedido.

-Peleé contra Lucemon y entonces… entonces usé toda la Oscuridad de Kari para atacarle y… y… no recuerdo más.- Yami se estruja el cerebro pero es incapaz de recordar nada más.

-Y entonces perdiste el sentido y estuviste a punto de quedar corrompido para siempre por la Oscuridad…- El Yami de 20 años que tiene enfrente le ayuda a recordar, pero esto hace sospechar a Yami.

-Si vosotros sois yo… ¿Cómo es que vosotros si lo podeis recordar?-

-Es una estupidez que nos preguntes a nosotros, la respuesta la tienes tú, piensa…- El Yami de 10 años es el que habla esta vez.

-Vosotros sois yo, pero no sois los tres iguales, sois tres partes distintas de mí mismo, sois mi… mi… ¿subconsciente? Tres formas de pensar totalmente distintas pero muy similares… Qué contrariedad…- Yami mira a sus tres yos y se queda embobado un momento. Si todo eso es cierto, entonces una parte de sí mismo cree sinceramente que no es más que una especie de mascota, un juguete, para los demás Elegidos, en especial para Kari pero… eso no es verdad, ¿o si?

**···**

-Dejadme en paz…- Yami susurra en sueños las primeras palabras claras desde que se desmayase, y Kari le mira fijamente. -Kari no… ellos…- Yami pronuncia el nombre de la chica y ésta se alarma un poco y se queda en silencio, escuchando cualquier posible balbuceo de su novio.

Pero Yami no vuelve a decir nada, su rostro permanece inexpresivo y su cuerpo completamente relajado, no hay ni rastro de un despertar o de una reacción.

-Yami…- Kari acerca sus labios al oído de Yami. -¿Puedes oírme? Si es así, por favor ponte bien…- Kari derrama algunas lágrimas más y se aparta sin dejar de mirar la cara del yacente Yami. -¿Por qué siempre te tienen que pasar estas cosas a ti? ¿Por qué no puede ser otro el que sufra? ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo la que esté ahí inconsciente? Ojalá pudiese ayudarte, despertarte…- Kari se queda unos instantes mirando fijamente a su novio hasta que oye entrar a Tai en la habitación.

-¿Ya has vuelto?- Kari desvía la mirada hacia la ventana y ve que ya es de noche.

-Si, ¿qué tal está?- Tai se acerca a Yami y le pone la mano en la frente, detrás de él entran Gatomon, BlackGatomon y Agumon. -Uff, está helado, ¿seguro que es buena idea no llevarle al médico?- Tai mira con gesto incrédulo a su hermana y ésta le responde con una mirada ofendida.

-Sé lo que hago, ¿vale? ¿Crees que me gusta verle así?- Kari habla en un tono que no admite réplica y Tai la mira escrutadoramente.

-Yo dormiré en el futón ésta noche… Tú quédate la cama de arriba.- Tai comienza a preparar el futón pero Kari le interrumpe.

-No, prefiero dormir a su lado, tú duerme en la cama de arriba y yo lo haré en el futón.- Kari mira a Tai seriamente y éste comprende que no hay manera de disuadir a su hermana así que asiente y sale de la habitación.

**···**

Yami cae de rodillas en medio de la Oscuridad, tanto misterio, tantas preguntas, tanta contradicción… Es incapaz de soportarlo todo.

-Mentís, no puedo creeros…- Yami intenta apartar las disparatadas ideas de su supuesto subconsciente como si fuesen una visión desagradable.

-No mienten…- Yami se da la vuelta y ve por fin a alguien en quien confiar.

-¡BlackGatomon!- Yami le mira de cabo a rabo y no entiende qué diantres está haciendo allí su compañero.

-Yo no soy BlackGatomon, soy otro aspecto de ti.- BlackGatomon se adelanta un poco. -Soy esa parte de ti de la que jamás has dudado, podría decirse que soy tu conciencia…- Yami se queda con cara de tonto mirando a su "conciencia" y menea la cabeza como si intentase despertarse. -¿No te das cuenta de cuál es tu problema Yami?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Yami habla con un tono más suave que el que había usado para dirigirse a los otros Yamis.

-¿Por qué confías en mí y no en ellos? Todos formamos parte de ti…- BlackGatomon le mira como esperando una respuesta prodigiosa.

-No lo sé…- Yami agacha la cabeza pero el Yami mayor se dirige hacia él.

-Yami, dime una cosa, ¿por qué crees que a nosotros, en quienes no confías, nos ves como reflejos de ti mismo mientras que a él le ves como a tu compañero?- Yami mira fijamente a su yo más maduro, que se ha arrodillado frente a él para estar a su altura.

-Porque… porque… confío en BlackGatomon pero no en… en…- Yami por fin se da cuenta. -¿Ese es mi problema? ¿Qué no tengo confianza en mi mismo?- Yami mira a los que le rodean, BlackGatomon y el Yami de 20 años sonríen, el Yami de 10 años asiente con la cabeza y el de 6 le mira con gesto de desprecio.

-Es por eso que la Oscuridad de Kari estuvo a punto de corromperte, es por eso que te resulta tan doloroso asomarte al corazón de tus amigos, no confías en ti mismo y, partiendo de eso, no esperas que confíen en ti y tampoco confías en ellos, sólo existe un ser en todo el mundo en el que confíes plenamente…- Yami siente cada palabra de su otro yo como si fuese algo inamovible.

-BlackGatomon…- Yami se mira a sí mismo y se da cuenta de que se está desvaneciendo…

**···**

En medio de la Oscuridad de la noche, con la suave respiración de Kari haciendo de melodía hipnótica que le produce un estado de relajación absoluto, el contacto de la mano de su novia que, pese a estar profundamente dormida, le aferra con gran fuerza, Yami se despierta y nota enseguida una terrible náusea, mas no vomita, en su lugar, se suelta suavemente del agarre de Kari y se levanta. Sus piernas apenas le responden pero, con un esfuerzo titánico, logra comenzar a caminar, a paso muy lento, hacia el escritorio. Cuando por fin llega, busca en el cajón un papel y un bolígrafo, al menos debe dejarle una nota.

"Kari, sé que estoy siendo terriblemente injusto pero necesito tiempo para estar sólo y darle vueltas a un montón de cosas que no dejan de rondarme la cabeza. Lo siento muchísimo, Yami."

El chico lee la nota un par de veces, la arranca y la arruga, no le gusta nada.

"Kari, me gustaría poder estar…"

(No, maldita sea, necesito encontrar la manera ideal de expresarlo…)

Yami vuelve a arrugar la hoja y se la guarda, como la otra, en el bolsillo.

"Kari, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo, pero no estoy seguro de poder seguir así, he perdido el Norte, lo que me ha pasado tras la pelea contra Lucemon no puede volver a repetirse. Necesito encontrarme a mí mismo, necesito redescubrir quién soy. No escribo esto como una despedida, quiero disculparme contigo por hacerte tanto daño después de todo lo que has hecho por mí. Por favor, perdóname. PD. BlackGatomon, tú sabes por qué tengo que hacer esto sólo, lo siento también por ti."

(Pasable… No se me ocurre nada mejor, ojalá pueda perdonarme…)

Sin siquiera despertar a su amigo, Yami sale al balcón y abre una Puerta Digital fuera, una puerta que no tarda en cruzar.

* * *

-Sigo pensando que te marchaste por una idiotez.- Rika mira a Yami con gesto de enfado y el Elegido de la Oscuridad asiente.

-Tienes toda la razón, fui un estúpido, por eso precisamente tenía que marcharme, para dejar de serlo, aunque creo que lo que hice no fue lo más adecuado… Sin embargo, funcionó, me di cuenta de cómo era, de quién era yo realmente más allá del Elegido de la Oscuridad, algo que parecía haber olvidado hacía mucho tiempo.- Yami les dirige una mirada a todos sus amigos.

-Hiciste lo que creíste mejor, no creo que nosotros seamos los indicados para reprocharte nada…- Kari intenta animar a su marido y éste le dirige una sonrisa.

-En multitud de ocasiones me he torturado a mí mismo pensando si había actuado de manera correcta, si había hecho lo que debía pero, en esa ocasión, no necesitaba preguntármelo, sé que no hice bien, pero funcionó.- Yami retoma sin más dilación su relato.

* * *

Yami aparece en un desierto de arena negra, mira alrededor y no ve nada más que una enorme extensión bañada por la tenue luz de la luna, que brilla de forma espectral y le pone la piel de gallina. Ni la más leve brisa sopla en el desierto y, por su aspecto, nunca había soplado el viento allí, toda la extensión es plana, ni la más ligera irregularidad altera el suelo desértico. Ni siquiera se ven plantas o animales, nada de nada. Yami se agacha y coge un puñado de arena para, inmediatamente después, soltarla, la arena cae en perfecta línea recta, nada altera su trayectoria.

Con gesto serio pero sereno, Yami echa a andar en dirección al horizonte, sin saber a dónde va ni qué le depara su viaje, tan sólo quiere saber, pero esta vez no son los digimons lo que le intriga, ni los demás Elegidos, ni los Resyes Demonio, ni el Mundo Digital, esta vez Yami tan sólo desea encontrarse a sí mismo, y sabe que no existe un lugar mejor para buscar que aquel que había sido su hogar durante los momentos más difíciles e importantes de su vida.

Cada paso esculpe una huella apenas visible en la arena, cada paso se acompasa perfectamente con la respiración y la mente de Yami. Cada aliento le llena los pulmones de un aire seco y frío que Yami acepta sin quejarse, cada ojeada a su entorno le da la certeza de estar total y absolutamente sólo… Yami cierra los ojos, no necesita ver a dónde va, no necesita saber qué le depara el camino, solo quiere ir allí dónde le lleve su corazón, allí dónde pueda encontrar respuestas.

**···**

Los primeros rayos de sol entran por la ventana y golpean la cara de Kari, la chica abre un poco los ojos y los vuelve a cerrar, aún quiere seguir durmiendo pero de repente recuerda por qué está durmiendo en el futón. Kari se sienta lentamente y se despereza antes de mirar a la cama que tiene a su izquierda y ver que Yami ha desaparecido.

-¡Tai! ¡BlackGatomon! ¡Yami ha desaparecido!- Kari grita alarmada mientras se levanta bruscamente y se pone a dar vueltas por la habitación hasta que llega al escritorio. Tras ella, Kari oye las voces de Tai, BlackGatomon y Gatomon que se están despertando y parecen desorientados, pero no les escucha, para ella no existen pues acaba de ver una nota escrita con la letra de su novio.

"Kari, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo, pero no estoy seguro de poder seguir así, he perdido el Norte, lo que me ha pasado tras la pelea contra Lucemon no puede volver a repetirse. Necesito encontrarme a mí mismo, necesito redescubrir quién soy. No escribo esto como una despedida, quiero disculparme contigo por hacerte tanto daño después de todo lo que has hecho por mí. Por favor, perdóname. PD. BlackGatomon, tú sabes por qué tengo que hacer esto sólo, lo siento también por ti."

Kari termina de leer la nota y comienza a llorar en silencio, la alegría de saber que se encuentra bien se entremezcla con la tristeza de que se haya marchado. Con una mano temblorosa, le pasa la nota a BlackGatomon y éste la lee en silencio, reaccionando de una manera bastante distinta a como ha hecho Kari, el digimon mira la nota durante un rato y la aparta como si fuese una muy mala noticia, pero se queda contemplando el vacío como intentando encontrar algo interesante. Tai es el siguiente en coger la nota y la lee en voz alta. Cuando termina, se queda helado y mira a su hermana con gesto apenado.

-¿Cómo se le ha podido ocurrir…?- Tai habla con tono de reproche hacia Yami pero ni Kari ni Gatomon ni BlackGatomon le reprochan nada a Yami, los tres conocen al Yami más vulnerable, al más humano, al más sensible, BlackGatomon desde siempre y las chicas desde hace relativamente poco, pero los tres le conocen.

-No es culpa suya… No es culpa de nadie… Es normal que quiera encontrar respuestas…- Kari habla en tono de disculpa como si intentase disculparse con Tai en nombre de Yami.

**···**

Yami camina por el desierto, lleva ya un buen rato y, extrañamente, no siente cansancio, quizá todo lo que le pasa por la cabeza le impide tener sensaciones tan triviales como el cansancio o la sed, o quizá es sólo que se ha fortalecido desde la última vez que hiciese un viaje tan largo. Tras un par de horas aproximadamente, Yami sigue sin notar ninguna diferencia en el paisaje, ni siquiera está seguro de encontrarse en el Mundo Digital, sea cual sea el mundo en el que está, no hay rastro de vida en él, ya sea porque el desierto en particular está completamente deshabitado o porque se encuentra en un mundo diferente, totalmente virgen y sin explorar.

(Esto me recuerda a mi infancia, estoy completamente perdido, no sé qué hacer pero, aún así, soy incapaz de perder la calma, hay algo aquí que me hace sentir bien, seguro. No sé qué es pero es reconfortante y me gusta… Ojalá hubiese encontrado un lugar así cuando era pequeño… un momento, sí que me sentí así una vez, cuando vi a Angewomon en la televisión me quedé embobado… ¿o fue por Myotismon? No lo recuerdo bien…)

Recuerdos de aquellos días comienzan a rondar por la mente de Yami, ahora que está completamente sólo y puede concentrarse en ello, recuerda perfectamente el ataque de un digimon en Londres, nadie más podía verlo y él no había insistido demasiado pero está seguro de que aquel digimon era un Frigimon. Por aquel entonces, Yami estaba completamente aterrado y muy preocupado por ser el único que había visto semejante criatura pero con el tiempo, aquello había desaparecido de su mente o, mejor dicho, se había traspapelado entre sus muchos recuerdos, unos buenos, otros malos… Tirando del hilo, Yami comienza a recordar cómo eran las cosas cuando tenía 10 años, cuando él y BlackGatomon se conocieron, aquel había sido y puede que siga siendo el mejor día de su vida, una sonrisa se le dibuja en el rostro al recordar la conversación con su amigo junto a la hoguera. Yami echa muchísimo de menos aquellos tiempos en los que todo parecía más trivial, en los que no tenía la presión de la misión que ahora porta como una gran e insoportable carga, en los que, si hacía algo era porque él lo quería hacer, ahora… todo son obligaciones, ser un Elegido se ha convertido en un trabajo, ya no es algo que hace porque le gusta, ni siquiera se siente bien cuando cumple con su deber, en su fuero interno sigue preguntándose por qué Demon no le mató la primera vez que le vió, por qué no le mató en las siguientes, pudo haberlo hecho, pudo rematarle antes de que digievolucionase a Azramon y pudo desobedecer a Lucemon y acabar con él cuando lo tenía acorralado en el Mar Oscuro, pero no lo había hecho…

Yami se detiene al sentir una presencia familiar, la presencia de alguien en quien ha estado pensando hasta hace nada.

-Veo que estás solo…- La voz de Demon le hace dar un respingo y se gira precipitadamente para encarar a su enemigo. -Tranquilo, no vengo a pelear, puede que sea el Demonio de la Ira pero incluso yo tengo honor, jamás te atacaría mientras estés indefenso…- La voz de Demon, aunque amenazante, suena sincera y Yami se relaja un poco.

-¿A qué has venido? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?- Pese a relajarse, Yami habla con un tono que indica que sigue estando en guardia.

-¿Bromeas? Podría reconocer ese aura que te rodea desde cualquier parte, despides un olor a pecado inconfundible, eres casi tan imponente como uno de nosotros. En cuanto a tu otra pregunta… Ya te lo dije, me caes bien.- Demon le lanza una mirada de complicidad a Yami que éste no le devuelve.

-Déjalo, ¿quieres? No me voy a unir a vosotros…- Yami echa a andar de nuevo, alejándose de Demon, pero éste le sigue.

-¿Y si te dijera que no vengo como Rey Demonio? ¿Y si quisiese aconsejarte?- Yami se vuelve a detener y lanza una risotada que se pierde en el vacío desierto.

-Creería que solo quieres engatusarme, no soy tonto, ¿sabes?- Yami mira con gesto de desconfianza a Demon y el Rey Demonio hace un gesto extraño, como de contención, como si tratase de no enfadarse.

-¿Ya sebes cuál es tu tarea?- Intentando cambiar de tema y aparentar que no ha oído a Yami, Demon se esfuerza por mantener un tono cordial.

-Si, lo sé.-

-Entonces, ¿no crees que es mejor que nosotros te hagamos el trabajo sucio? ¿No crees que te sería más fácil llevarla a cabo de nuestro lado? O mejor aún, ¿no sería preferible que el mundo estuviese bajo nuestro gobierno? ¿Por qué vas a tener que sacrificar todo lo que tienes por obedecer las órdenes de un Dios egoísta que ha dejado a este mundo huérfano?- Demon convierte en palabras todas las dudas que habían asolado a Yami durante mucho tiempo y el chico no encuentra la manera de rebatir sus argumentos, después de todo, ¿cómo rebatir algo que tú mismo crees?

-Si hiciese eso sería como unirme a vosotros y…- Yami no puede acabar, Demon le interrumpe.

-¡¿Y qué?! ¿Te odiarán? ¡Acabarán odiándote de todos modos! ¡Solo uno de ellos ha demostrado que te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, los demás no son más que unos falsos!- Demon ya no reprime su Ira, ya no intenta controlarse, sabe que tiene razón y lo peor de todo es que Yami también lo cree.

-No quiero ser yo el que les dé los motivos para odiarme, si han de odiarme y han de luchar contra mí, no seré yo quien acelere las cosas.- Yami se sorprende a sí mismo hablando con total normalidad con Demon, es increíble que se sienta tan cómodo con alguien en quien en realidad no confía.

-¿Dónde está el Yami orgulloso de sí mismo? ¿El que no temía a nada? ¿Al que no le importaba lo que creyeran los demás?-

-¡No hables como si me conocieras…!- Yami alza un dedo en gesto amenazador y Demon lo aparta con su mano.

-Te conozco mejor que tú mismo Kurayami Kimura. Sabes que te odiarán, sabes que, en el fondo, no se merecen que les des una tercera oportunidad, sabes que solo la Elegida de la Luz ha recapacitado y sabes perfectamente que te matarán si averiguan cuál es tu misión. Dios te ha tomado el pelo, te ha convertido en la víctima necesaria para sellarnos y, para evitar lo de la última vez, se ha asegurado de que no pueda haber ningún remordimiento en el resto de Elegidos. ¡Si sigues por tu camino, no sólo tú morirás! No creo que quieras cargar con su muerte…- Demon se ha pasado de la raya, Yami, sin reparar en que está frente al Rey Demonio de la Ira y que él no es más que un humano, le proipina un puñetazo en el estómago al que el demonio no responde.

-¡Cállate! ¡No intentes darme lecciones! ¡No me digas cómo debo pensar!- Yami cae de rodillas ante Demon y comienza a llorar, había intentado por todos los medios no darle vueltas a su maldita misión, había intentado no pensar en ello, pero su cabeza se ponía a divagar sin previo aviso y aquel tema parece un imán para su cerebro.

(Si ella muriese por mi culpa… Si le pasase cualquier cosa…)

-Tú verás…- Demon se da la vuelta y una niebla negra comienza a rodearle.

-¡Espera!- Yami, en contra de su voluntad, hace algo que sabe que lamentará por siempre, por una vez, va a darles la razón a aquellos que no esperan nada bueno de él. -¡Me rindo! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Haré lo que me pidas! Pero tienes que prometerme una cosa, no podéis dejar que le pase nada, debéis protegerla aún a costa de vuestras vidas.- Yami habla con voz temblorosa, cargada de miedo.

-¿Qué me impediría incumplir mi parte del trato?- Demon le lanza una mirada suspicaz a Yami y éste agacha la cabeza.

-No podéis controlarme, ella es lo único que os garantizaría mi ayuda…- Yami mira a Demon y detecta la sombra de la decepción en sus ojos, lo que sólo puede significar una cosa, el Rey Demonio es consciente de ello.

-Vale, te juro que la protegeremos con nuestras vidas, pero a cambio, harás todo lo que te pidamos…- Demon sonríe y no espera una respuesta pues sabe que Yami accederá sin reservas si la vida de Kari está en juego.

* * *

-Y así fue como le vendí mi alma al diablo, nunca mejor dicho. Pese a todo lo que ocurrió después, sigo sin arrepentirme de lo que hice, aquella época fue terrible pero me ayudó a darme cuenta de quién era yo, de qué era verdaderamente importante para mí. Y no me avergüenza decirlo, no me importa lo que otros puedan pensar, estoy encantado de que seáis mis amigos, y haría cualquier cosa por vosotros, pero también sé que vosotros la haríais por mí, lo supe después de aquello.- Yami se levanta y se marcha sin dar tiempo a nadie a reaccionar, no quiere responder a sus preguntas y sabe que a Kari no le importa hacerlo por él.

-Supongo, chicos, que os estaréis preguntando cómo pudo caer Yami en semjante engaño pero… ¿Fue realmente un engaño? ¿No sería quizás la conclusión más lógica de los acontecimientos?- Kari mira a los demás y éstos le devuelven una mirada extrañada.

-Mira, si no nos explicáis por qué demonios íbamos a matarle, no podremos entenderlo.- T.K. se muestra muy impaciente e indignado con Yami por haberse dejado engatusar de aquella manera.

-¿Queréis saberlo? ¿Seguro que soportaréis la verdad? ¿Cuántos dejaréis de venir mañana al saberlo?- Kari también se levanta, pero para hacer su presencia más imponente ante el resto, un efecto que le encanta usar a Yami y que ella ha copiado en multitud de ocasiones.

-Venga, dínoslo…- Es Rika la que hace la petición y Kari la mira impertérrita.

-Está bien, la misión de Yami, la de Azramon, es ni más ni menos que destruir el Mundo Digital y todas sus dimensiones paralelas, lo que no incluye el Mundo Real, por supuesto.- Kari se da la vuelta, pues no quiere ni ver la reacción de sus amigos, y se marcha.


	28. 27: El renacimiento de Seraphimon

**Capítulo 27: Un grito de Esperanza. El renacimiento de Seraphimon**

Al día siguiente, Yami no aparece en el restaurante, Kari le ha contado lo que les había dicho a sus amigos y él ya no se atreve a mirarles siquiera.

-¡¿Qué diantres significa lo que nos contaste ayer?!- En contra de la previsión de Kari, todos sus amigos están presentes pero parecen todos muy enfadados. -¡¿Por qué nos lo habéis ocultado todo este tiempo?!- T.K. es el más enfadado de todos y queda demostrado en su tono de desprecio.

-Pues por esto mismo, mira cómo has reaccionado, estás hecho una furia. La misión de Yami es destruir el Mundo Digital pero ahí no acaba la cosa, en teoría, después de que Azramon redujese el Mundo Digital a polvo de datos, Seraphimon debía separar los datos que mereciesen ser restaurados de los que no y, por último, Ophanimon debería usar todo su poder para restaurar el Mundo Digital. Muerte, Justicia y Resurrección, el verdadero renacimiento del Mundo Digital y el retorno del Dios que lo había abandonado. Un plan perfecto.- Kari se sienta y T.K. se calma un poco.

-Entonces, ¿no es más que un gran plan para restaurar el Mundo Digital?- Tai mira con incredulidad a su hermana y ésta niega con la cabeza.

-Es mucho más que eso, según Yami, lo que os acabo de contar no es más que la primera fase del plan, se supone que… que…- Kari no puede continuar, la garganta se le ocluye y le cuesta seguir respirando, es demasiado duro admitir semejante cosa ante todos sus amigos, aunque sólo sea una suposición de Yami, sus suposiciones suelen ser demasiado acertadas.

-¿Se supone que qué?- Matt también mira con avidez de información a Kari y ésta se echa para atrás.

-Nada, sigamos con la historia… de todas maneras, Yami ya ha decidido no llevar a cabo su misión así que no tiene sentido seguir discutiéndolo…- Kari intenta reanudar la historia pero Rika la detiene.

-¿Y qué pasará si no cumplís con la misión?- La voz de Rika suena reticente, como si no quisiese realmente escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Pues que los Reyes Demonio regresarán tarde o temprano. Y ahora voy a continuar.-

* * *

(Estoy sacrificando mi vida para salvar la suya y ni siquiera van a ser conscientes de ello, no hay forma posible de que salga de ésta con vida, tarde o temprano tendré que hacer algo y, si me niego, puede que los Reyes Demonio no consigan matarme, pero no tengo ninguna duda de que no sobreviviré a una pelea con mis amigos. Por otra parte, si cumplo las órdenes de Demon y el resto, sin duda acabaré luchando contra ellos. Le he vendido mi alma al diablo y todo para salvar a Kari… Esto debe ser lo que soy, puede que en el fondo tenga razón mi lado más oscuro, puede que yo mismo me haya relegado a una posición secundaria, que no considere mi vida tan valiosa como las suyas… Pero es el camino que he elegido, para bien o para mal, y sé que estoy a punto de alcanzar el final.)

Yami camina en círculos, pensando, dándole vueltas a todo en su cabeza. Sabe que sus amigos le están buscando, sabe que es imposible que le encuentren si él no lo desea, conoce la intención de los Reyes Demonio de tenderles una emboscada y es consciente de lo que le van a pedir que haga.

(La hora se acerca… Dentro de un par de horas Demon y los suyos van a pelear contra ellos y yo tengo que intervenir para poner la balanza a favor de los Reyes Demonio… No me veo capaz pero… Tengo que hacerlo, no permitiré que a Kari le pase nada, no me importa el resto, ni siquiera me importa lo que me pase a mí o lo que piensen de mí, ya me he rendido, no tengo ninguna Esperanza.) Tras mucho tiempo pensando en ello, Yami se ha dado cuenta de lo que supondría la muerte conjunta del Elegido de la Oscuridad y el de la Luz, sabe que es muy posible que, de seguir adelante con la misión de Dios, todo acabase así y es consciente de que semejante plan solo podría ocurrírsele a una Inteligencia tan portentosa como fría y cruel, puede que la mayor Inteligencia Artificial existente, el Kernel del Mundo Digital, el Dios de los Digimons.

(Maldito seas, te odio… Si pudiese encontrarte, te destruiría con mis propias manos…) Yami mira al cielo como esperando una señal.

**···**

-¡Yami! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡¿Estás por aquí?!- Kari busca junto al resto de sus amigos a Yami, han decidido no separarse por la amenaza, siempre constante, de los Reyes Demonio. La única que posee un poder capaz de hacerles frente es Ophanimon que está muy por encima de Omnimon, Imperialdramon y los demás digimons de cuerpo Supremo, ya no digamos de los de cuerpo Perfecto.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Mirad a quién tenemos aquí…- La voz maléfica de Lucemon llega a oídos de todos y Kari, casi como por acto reflejo, digievoluciona en Ophanimon. -Uhh, qué irascible…- Por fin, Lucemon se deja ver y aparece frente a los Elegidos, más concretamente, frenta a Ophanimon. -Veo que no tenéis a vuestro querido amiguito para ayudaros, ¿acaso lo habéis perdido?- Lucemon lanza una risa de satisfacción y fulmina con la mirada a los Elegidos.

-¿Qué quieres, Lucemon?- Ophanimon no se anda por las ramas, no desea dialogar con tan abyecto ser, tan sólo quiere una respuesta y destruirle, en ese orden a poder ser.

-¿Qué va a ser, querida? Quiero mataros a todos…- Junto a Lucemon aparecen los otros 6 Reyes Demonio que miran con aire de superioridad a los Elegidos. -¿Alguien desea decir unas últimas palabras?- Lucemon espera un rato pero ninguno de los Elegidos habla, en su lugar, se limitan a hacer digievolucionar a sus digimons a sus niveles más altos. -¿Nadie? Una auténtica lástima…- Lucemon se abalanza sobre Ophanimon y comienzan a pelear al tiempo que sus amigos se enzarzan en un combate casi imposible contra el resto de Reyes Demonio.

Por un lado, Omnimon, Imperialdramon y Gallantmon lideran el ataque de los demás Elegidos mientras que, por otro, Ophanimon lucha en solitario contra el más terrible de los demonios, Lucemon, Rey del Orgullo.

-¡Paraíso Perdido!- Ophanimon usa su escudo para detener la mayor parte de los golpes y contraataca.

-¡Jabalina del Edén!- De su lanza sale un gran rayo de luz que impacta con Lucemon y lo lanza por los aires. -¡Cristales de Sefirot!- En plena caída libre, Lucemon remonta el vuelo y esquiva el ataque de Ophanimon.

-¡Golpe de Demonio!- Con un gran derechazo, Lucemon rompe la guardia de Ophanimon y la deja indefensa ante su siguiente golpe.

-¡Impulso Celestial!- Con una gran explosión, sale disparado hacia el Ángel de la Vida y la embiste con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndola caer al suelo. -¡Ya eres mía! ¡Vivos o Muertos!- Lucemon se está empleando a fondo pero Ophanimon ha aprendido algunos trucos, ya no es la combatiente sin experiencia de la última vez.

-¡Ascensión Santa!- Muy parecido a lo que Yami había hecho la última vez, Ophanimon alza su lanza al cielo y, tras un rato, la apunta hacia Lucemon, un gran rayo de luz le obliga a detener su ataque y los sucesivos le impiden atacar. Pero Lucemon no va a dejarse ganar otra vez con el mismo truco. Con un movimiento ágil, espera hasta el último momento para esquivar uno de los rayos de Ophanimon y se abalanza sobre ella.

-¡Mega Nova!- Con un gesto rápido de su mano, Lucemon crea una pequeña bola de energía que impacta directamente en el pecho de Ophanimon y la hace caer hacia atrás.

**···**

BlackGatomon, al contrario que el resto, ha elegido separarse del grupo para buscar a Yami, mientras que el resto se había adentrado en una estepa inhóspita, él se ha decantado por un gran desierto de arena negra, no sabe por qué, pero del desierto emana un gran poder.

Tras un buen rato caminando, por fin divisa una figura en la lejanía, una figura casi imposible de distinguir del resto del desierto.

-¡¿Yami?!- Con un grito, BlackGatomon llama a su amigo para averiguar si es él, el hecho de no recibir una respuesta inmediata le desanima un poco pero ve cómo la figura se acerca caminando.

Con una mirada aterradora en los ojos, con un brillo de temor y un gesto serio que no augura nada bueno, Yami se aproxima lentamente a su compañero, el único que ha sido capaz de encontrarle, qué oportuno.

-¿Yami? ¿Estás bien?- BlackGatomon ladea la cabeza y mira con preocupación al Elegido de la Oscuridad que le contesta con desánimo.

-Si, BlackGatomon. Y sé por qué has venido…- Sin mediar ninguna palabra más, Yami alza su D-Power en el aire.

-¡BlackGatomon UltraDigievoluciona en…!- Ya habían hecho esto un montón de veces, pero ahora es distinto, BlackGatomon siente como Yami toma las riendas, cómo su voluntad se ve reducida ante la imponente decisión que emana del alma de Yami, jamás había visto así a su amigo, jamás.

-¡… Azramon!- El Ángel de la Muerte se queda quieto durante unos instantes mientras Yami intenta prevenir a BlackGatomon.

(Sé que esto no te va a gustar, pero es algo que debo hacer, siento tener que meterte a ti en esto…)

Con un gesto de sus manos y un gran salto, Azramon echa a volar hacia el horizonte, hacia el lugar del que emana el poder de sus enemigos.

**···**

(Tengo que levantarme…) Ophanimon hace un gran esfuerzo y consigue levantarse, ante ella, Lucemon ríe sonoramente, se carcajea de la impotencia del Ángel de la Vida.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Cristales de Sefirot!- Ophanimon lanza su ataque y Lucemon lo esquiva con facilidad. -¡Lanza del Edén!- Otro ataque que Lucemon esquiva sin problemas. -¡Ascensión Santa!- Los rayos de Luz comienzan a caer del cielo y, esta vez sí, Lucemon tiene bastantes problemas para esquivarlos, pero trata de acercarse a Ophanimon como había hecho antes.

-¡Golpe de Áng…!- Sin embargo, esta vez Ophanimon está preparada.

-¡Escudo Cristalino!- Con su escudo golpea a Lucemon en la cara y lo manda lejos, indefenso ante su siguiente ataque. -¡Lanza del Edén!- Un rayo de Luz sale de la lanza del Ángel de la Vida y se dirige a toda velocidad contra Lucemon… Pero justo cuando va a impactar, una sombra cae del cielo frente a Lucemon y, con un gesto seco, desvía el ataque de Ophanimon.

La sombra permanece con una rodilla clavada en el suelo y apoyándose sobre una gran vara negra que también clava en el suelo rocoso. Por unos instantes, Ophanimon contempla a la figura teniendo la extraña sensación de mirar a alguien conocido. Pero no es hasta que no cae un rayo de Luz junto a la figura, cuando Ophanimon se da cuenta de quién es el que acaba de detener su ataque.

-¡Azramon!- Ophanimon retrocede muy confundida, no entiende lo que está pasando.

-¡Eso es!- Lucemon se levanta y mira con cruel satisfacción a su enemiga mientras el resto de combatientes les rodean, atentos a la llegada del Ángel de la Muerte. -¡Ahora está de nuestro lado!-

-¡Mentira! ¡Yami, diles que es mentira!- Ophanimon habla con tono desesperado mientras algunas lágrimas resbalan bajo su casco y caen al suelo árido.

Azramon tan solo se yergue y mira a su compañera mientras sujeta su vara negra que todos saben que puede convertirse en una guadaña.

-¡¿Por qué no dices nada?!- Ophanimon intenta acercarse a Azramon pero, cuando sólo está a unos centimetros, éste alza su vara y de un extremo sale una hoja plateada y muy afilada. -No puede ser cierto.- Ophanimon cae de rodillas mientras Azramon corta el aire con su guadaña.

-¡Evolución Muerta!- Con su guadaña, Azramon parte a la mitad a Ophanimon y ésta se divide en Kari y Gatomon, ambas intactas.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? Creí que ese ataque pertenecía a Apocalymon…- Lucemon habla en un susurro a Azramon, que no responde a su pregunta.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué estáis haciendo esto?!- Kari grita entre sollozos mientras Sakuyamon, MagnaAngemon y T.K. se acercan a ella. Sakuyamon se lleva a Kari y Gatomon pero T.K. y MagnaAngemon se quedan.

-¿Éste es tu auténtico ser? ¡¿Por eso te fuiste?! ¡¿Ya te has encontrado a ti mismo?!- T.K. intenta acercarse a Azramon pero MagnaAngemon le detiene sin esfuerzo.

-Es demasiado fuerte, T.K., deberías marcharte…- MagnaAngemon se coloca frente a su compañero y le aparta hacia atrás. -No dejaré que les hagas daño.- Ahora MagnaAngemon adopta una posición de combate mientras advierte a Azramon.

(¿Hacerles daño? ¿Cómo podría hacer tal cosa?) Pese a los pensamientos que corren por la mente de Yami, Azramon también adopta una posición de combate.

Durante un largo rato, nada ocurre, los dos se quedan mirándose largo rato notando la brisa golpear sus armaduras, conscientes de que les observan decenas de ojos, temerosos, impacientes, ávidos y preocupados.

MagnaAngemon es el primero en atacar.

-¡Excálibur!- MagnaAngemon arremete contra Azramon pero éste le detiene fácilmente con su guadaña.

-Eres muy fuerte para ser de cuerpo Perfecto, pero yo soy uno de los Grandes Ángeles, vas a necesitar algo más…- Las primeras palabras de Azramon parecen provocadoras pese a que las pronuncia en un tono bastante indefinido, como si fuese incapaz de expresar ninguna emoción.

-¡Puerta del Destino!- MagnaAngemon convoca su ataque más poderoso y Azramon, sin tardanza, se lanza al interior de la puerta y es absorbido por ella.

-¡Nooo! ¡Le has matado!- El grito desgarrador de Kari hace que MagnaAngemon se arrepienta de lo que acaba de hacer, no creía realmente que pudiese funcionar pero…

-¡Evolución Muerta!- Azramon aparece de la nada y, con un balanceo de su guadaña, hace que MagnaAngemon retroceda hasta su cuerpo infantil.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- Patamon, que también está intacto, pregunta con tono entre enfadado y sorprendido.

-Soy el Amo del Reino de la Oscuridad, yo soy el único ser que puede cruzar sus puertas a su antojo.- Otra vez Azramon utiliza una voz inexpresiva que hiela la sangre, mientras Lucemon se le queda mirando alucinado, Omnimon, Imperialdramon y Gallantmon acuden para intentar pelear contra el Ángel de la Muerte.

-¿Por qué no huís?- Azramon les mira fijamente sin esperar respuesta.

**···**

(Yami… ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué nos haces esto? ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar tanto? ¿Es ésta tu verdadera forma de ser? ¿Es así como pretendes abrazar tu Destino? ¿Prefieres que te odien a contarles tu misión?)

Kari llora desconsoladamente y T.K. se acerca a ella con Patamon en sus brazos mientras Omnimon, Imperialdramon en Modo Guerrero y Gallantmon en Modo Carmesí intentan, sin mucho éxito, derrotar a Azramon.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada…- T.K. intenta tranquilizar a su amiga, pero su voz despide un odio y una rabia inmedibles.

-Sí que pasa, T.K., Yami no es así… Yami no es malo…- Kari no deja de llorar y T.K. se enfada aún más.

-Entonces, ¿por qué se comporta como si lo fuese?- T.K. golpea el suelo con su puño y mira a Azramon con gesto airado…

-¡Segadora de Almas!- Azramon vuelve a golpear a Omnimon que, de nuevo, cae al suelo en picado.

-No sé por qué lo hace T.K., pero no es porque sea malo…- T.K. parece fuera de sí, es incapaz de creer en las palabras de Kari.

-Siempre igual, siempre te tienes que atar a alguien, antes era Tai y ahora es Yami… Él mismo siempre ha sido muy reservado, ¿acaso sabes tú algo que demuestre que sigue siendo bueno?- T.K. la mira con un brillo de incredulidad en sus ojos y la chica se limita a sollozar y llorar aún más fuerte.

**···**

-¡Espada Trascendental!- Azramon esquiva el espadazo de Omnimon.

-¡Láser Positrónico!- El Ángel de la Muerte desvía el rayo de Imperialdramon con la hoja de su guadaña, que lo refleja hacia el cielo.

-¡Quo Vadis!- Un haz dorado sale de la lanza de Gallantmon pero, una vez más, Azramon lo destroza con su guadaña sin mayor problema.

-¡Rendíos! ¡No sois rivales para mí!- Azramon no quiere hacer daño a sus amigos, pero tampoco va a dejarles ganar, debe mantener su promesa si quiere mantener a Kari a salvo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Espada Invencible!- -¡Cañón Supremo!- -¡Choque Imperial!- Usando toda la fuerza que les queda en conjunto, los tres digimons que tiene delante lanzan sus ataques más letales contra Azramon y éste se limita a resoplar.

-Está bien…- Azramon alza las manos y, al igual que había hecho antes, comienza a recopilar datos del Área Oscura, la zona en la que los digimons malignos residen. Con un movimiento rápido hace aparecer tres espadas de la nada. -¡Cartas Espada!- Con un solo lanzamiento digno de Piedmon, Azramon lanza las espadas contra sus oponentes y, justo antes de recibir el ataque que le acaban de lanzar, crea ante sí el escudo de BlackWarGreymon. -¡Escudo Feroz!- Los tres ataques chocan contra el escudo y se desvanecen mientras que su ataque ha alcanzado a sus tres rivales.

-¡¿Cómo diantres…?!- Tai reconoce a la perfección el ataque de Piedmon y está estupefacto ante la habilidad de Azramon.

-Soy el Amo de la Zona Oscura, puedo usar cualesquiera que sean los datos que encierra, es gracias a vosotros que puedo hacer todo esto…- Azramon se posa en el suelo y, uno por uno, rompe las digievoluciones de Omnimon, Imperialdramon y Gallantmon con su guadaña. -Todos los enemigos contra los que habéis luchado parecen ansiosos por destrozaros, todos esos sentimientos de odio son muy fáciles de manipular para alguien como yo. ¡Corriente Definitiva!- De una de sus manos nace un gran rayo de energía que deja completamente K.O. a Justimon. -¿Lo veis?- Ahora Azramon apunta a MegaGargomon. -¡Cañones Infinitos!- Con sus manos comienza a lanzar grandes bolas de energía y no se detiene hasta que MegaGaromon cae como lo ha hecho Justimon. -Para colmo, mi poder hace que estos ataques sean mucho más terribles.- Pese a su fácil victoria, Azramon no parece estar disfrutando.

(Es extraño, siento cómo la Oscuridad me invade, siento cómo libero todo su poder pero esta vez, a diferencia de la última, no me encuentro más débil, no noto que mi voluntad flaquee, es extraño.)

* * *

-Uff, ahora me acuerdo de la paliza que nos dio entonces…- Davis se lleva las manos a la frente en gesto de estar bastante impresionado. -Es increíble que después de aquella exhibición siga diciendo que es el más débil de todos.-

-No empecemos otra vez, ya sabéis por qué lo dice. Además, Yami os conocía perfectamente, precisamente eso es lo que utiliza para suplir esa falta de poder, conoce perfectamente cómo reaccionaremos a determinadas cosas, por eso utilizó ataques que todos conocíamos y temíamos, para que ese miedo y los malos recuerdos jugasen a su favor. Puede que sea el más débil, pero como luchador nos gana de calle y él siempre le atribuye el mérito a su maestro en eso… BlackGatomon.- Kari no parece demasiado contenta, prefiriría que la historia la estuviese contando el propio Yami pero también entiende que éste no tenga fuerzas para enfrentarse a sus amigos otra vez, ya lo ha tenido que hacer demasiadas veces.

-Conmigo no pudo…- Una nota de orgullo se percibe en la voz de T.K. que se refiere a su inmediata pelea contra Azramon, la pelea que todos recuerdan como la mayor batalla que jamás hubiesen presenciado.

-Si bueno, creo que tu pelea con Azramon fue tan impresionante como lo fueron las de MetalGarurumon contra WarGreymon o Imperialdramon y WarGreymon contra BlackWarGreymon o Gallantmon contra Beelzemon… En su momento nos parecieron terribles pero ahora, mirado en perspectiva, nos damos cuenta de que fueron realmente impresionantes… Por cierto, T.K., me gustaría que me ayudaras.- Kari le pide ayuda a T.K. y éste accede a contar su punto de vista en la batalla entre los dos Ángeles.

* * *

(No puedo permitírselo… No puedo dejar que Yami nos derrote, no puedo dejar que siga así, tengo que hacerle reaccionar, si Kari está en lo cierto, solo puedo hacerle entrar en razón de una forma…)

T.K. se levanta mientras contempla cómo, uno por uno, todos los Digimons Elegidos caen ante Azramon, que les obliga a volver a sus etapas infantiles.

-Patamon… Tenemos que luchar…- T.K. mira a su amigo con una sonrisa en los labios, puede que esté enfadado, pero no va a conseguir nada metiéndole presión a Patamon.

-¿Quieres decir…?- Patamon aprece estar pensando lo mismo que su amigo.

-Si, Patamon, lucharemos juntos.- Ante las palabras de T.K., Patamon asiente y digievoluciona inmediatamente en Angemon.

-¡Vamos T.K.!- Angemon coge a T.K. pero se detiene antes de partir al encuentro de Azramon, Kari acaba de llamarles.

-T.K., Angemon…- Kari habla en un susurro lleno de tristeza y que se confunde entre sus sollozos. -No le hagáis daño, por favor, él sigue siendo…- Kari se queda en silencio y T.K. asiente, no es daño lo que desea hacerle a Yami, pero en caso de que Kari esté equivocada…

-Vamos, Angemon…- Ahora si, Angemon se dirige con T.K. en sus brazos hacia Azramon y se detiene frente a él.

-¿Qué hacéis?- Azramon les mira extrañado como si no se esperase su interrupción.

-Cumplir con nuestro deber y pararte los pies antes de que vayas demasiado lejos.- T.K. responde con voz decidida y Azramon le mira entre orgulloso de su amigo y muy intrigado. T.K. a diferencia de Genai, sí parece intentar cumplir con su deber de mantener el equilibrio entre la Luz y la Oscuridad.

-¿Y cómo pensáis hacerlo? Ya os he derrotado antes, volveré a hacerlo.- Azramon no parece tenerlas todas consigo y esto anima un poco a T.K.

-¿Cómo? Pues porque es lo justo, porque si yo, el Elegido de la Esperanza, no creo en que algo se podrá hacer, cómo va a seguir existiendo la Esperanza. Te derrotaré, Yami, y te obligaré a entrar en razón…- T.K., de manera instintiva, alza su D3 en el aire y el Dispositivo se convierte al instante en un D-Power amarillo.

(Bien… Ya era hora…)

-¡Angemon UltraDigievoluciona en…!- Azramon asiste con asombro a la transformación de su mejor amigo, el Elegido de la Esperanza se desvanece en un torbellino de datos junto a su digimon y los dos comienzan a reaparecer, esta vez en un sólo cuerpo, integrados en un sólo ser, con una única voluntad.

Una armadura plateada cubre todo su cuerpo, solo algunas partes, como su casco, sus hombreras, las muñequeras, las rodilleras y las tobilleras, son de color azul. Pero azul o plateada, toda su armadura resplandece en la Oscuridad, como lo hacía la de Ophanimon, a diferencia de la de Azramon, que parece fundirse con la Oscuridad que le rodea. Cinco pares de alas doradas nacen en su espalda y Yami se fija en que el Emblema de la Esperanza está grabado en la armadura del Tercer Ángel, sin ninguna duda es…

-¡… Seraphimon!- Frente a Azramon, Seraphimon, el Ángel de la Justicia, la Equidad y la Esperanza le mira con un gesto inconfundible de lástima pese a que está a punto de enfrentarse a él.

(¿Qué es este dolor que siento? ¿Es Yami? ¿Por qué se siente tan mal? Parece haber perdido toda Esperanza, parece estar resignado a lo peor, es como si hiciese esto por…) Seraphimon lanza una mirada a Azramon.

-¿Qué te pasa Yami? ¿Por qué estás tan hundido?- Seraphimon habla con una voz calmada y profunda que Azramon no se esperaba.

-¡Cállate! ¡No necesito que me ayudes!- Ahora el que parece fuera de sí es Azramon. -¡Evolución Muerta!- Azramon intenta usar el mismo truco que antes pero Seraphimon desenvaina su espada Excálibur y detiene su ataque sin dificultades.

-Jamás me vencerás así y lo sabes… ¿Acaso no deseas derrotarme?- Seraphimon está bastante extrañado con la actitud de Yami que parece buscar ser derrotado y, ahora que tiene frente a él a Seraphimon, cree que por fin ha encontrado el camino.

-¡Segadora de Almas!- Azramon vuelve a arremeter con su guadaña y Seraphimon lo esquiva con facilidad, pero se percata de la lentitud de Azramon, algo que parece confirmar su teoría.

(Si no quiere derrotarme… ¿Por qué pelea? ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?)

-¡Siete Cielos!- Seraphimon convoca unas esferas doradas que lanza inmediatamente contra Azramon que, pese a sus dudas, las esquiva ágilmente y contraataca.

-¡Espíritu Oscuro de Lujo!- Azramon lanza un rayo negro contra Seraphimon que éste absorbe con su espada.

-Tendrás que intentar algo mejor. ¡Excálibur!- Seraphimon le gana la partida a Azramon en agilidad y consigue acercarse lo suficiente para darle un espadazo que lo hace caer al suelo.

-¡Já! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- Azramon parece recuperar un poco la confianza y se levanta enseguida. -¿Qué tal una dosis de miedo puro? ¡Lamento de Ultratumba!- El extraño susurro de otro mundo vuelve a inundar el ambiente pero Azramon lo enfoca sobre Seraphimon que cae también al suelo y comienza a convulsionar. Azramon concentra en él toda la fuerza negativa de los seres que le rodean y esto hace que Seraphimon sienta un dolor casi inaguantable.

(No… no puedo dejar que me gane, necesita que yo le derrote, estoy seguro…)

Seraphimon se yergue imponente y Azramon se queda asombrado.

-No me doblegarás así, no me dañarás con tu dolor, Yami, lo aceptaré encantado si eso te hace recapacitar.-

Admirado por las palabras de Seraphimon, Yami no puede evitar sentirse tremendamente mal por lo que está haciendo, ver cómo, pese a todo, su amigo le sigue siendo fiel como nunca antes lo había sido…

-¡Eso no es todo! Ahora conocerás el auéntico miedo. ¡Ilusión Mental!- La cruz en el yelmo de Azramon comienza a brillar y sume a Seraphimon en una terrible visión, una visión en la que Azramon le muestra no el mayor miedo que siente el propio Seraphimon, sino el suyo propio, Yami intenta mostrarle su temor, lo que le corroe por dentro, lo que le hace ser como es.

T.K. está en un yermo muy parecido al yermo en el que están ahora, pero no está en su forma de Seraphimon, en su lugar, se ve a sí mismo arrodillado frente a Yami y Kari, ambos dos están tumbados en el suelo cogiéndose de la mano y como si estuviesen a punto de besarse… Pero ambos dos yacen sobre un charco de sangre, al fijarse mejor, T.K. ve que están muertos, T.K. ve cómo sus mejores amigos yacen inertes ante él mientras llora desconsoladamente. Se lleva las manos a los ojos para enjugarse las lágrimas pero se las ve llenas de sangre, probablemente la sangre de sus amigos… ¿Acaso ha sido él el autor de tal atrocidad? No, al menos no lo ha hecho sólo, detrás de él, todos sus amigos le miran con gesto triste pero que refleja a la vez un gran alivio y una gran culpabilidad. Todos, han sido todos, todos ellos han cometido la mayor atrocidad posible, han matado a Kari y Yami.

(¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué veo esto?)

La ilusión se detiene un instante, el tiempo suficiente para que Azramon reaparezca frente a T.K., y vuelve a continuar.

(¿Es éste el motivo por el que se ha unido a los Reyes Demonio? No te entiendo Yami, eso siempre se le ha dado mejor a Kari, yo nunca he logrado entender tus acciones, pero siempre he intentado decirme a mí mismo que hacías lo que creías mejor… ¿Es por eso por lo que haces esto?)

Un destello de luz rompe la ilusión en la que está sumido Seraphimon y, al volver en sí, se encuentra a sí mismo arrodillado en el suelo frente a Azramon que se yergue ante él y le observa en silencio.

-¿Qué significa?- Seraphimon habla con voz asustada.

-Nada significa nada, las cosas son lo que son, lo que has visto es algo que ni ella sabe…- Sin mediar más palabra, Azramon le da una patada brutal a Seraphimon que le empuja hacia atrás varios metros.

-¡Ugh!- Seraphimon se levanta con dificultad, tras haber visto lo que ha visto es incapaz de quitárselo de la cabeza pero debe seguir luchando. -¡Haré lo que haga falta, Yami!- Seraphimon prepara su puño derecho, que comienza a refulgir con una luz dorada y se lanza hacia Azramon. -¡Rompedor Divino!- Azramon, preparado para semejante ataque, carga también su puño, pero con energía oscura.

-¡Flare Tenebris!- Por un instante, parece que los dos van a detenerse antes de golpearse pero solo Azramon se detiene y recibe un puñetazo brutal por parte de Seraphimon. El Ángel de la Muerte sale despedido varios metros hacia atrás y cae al suelo aparentemente inconsciente, con su yelmo resquebrajado pese a estar hecho de CromoDigizoid.

(Mi cabeza… Duele… ¿Dónde estoy?) La desorientación de Azramon es tal que apenas se da cuenta de que Seraphimon se ha acercado y le tiende la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Lo siento mucho… ¿Por qué te has parado?- Pese a las palabras de Seraphimon y a la ayuda que éste le brinda, Azramon aparta su mano de un manotazo.

-No necesito tu ayuda…- Unas palabras que el propio Yami ya había pronunciado con anterioridad salen de la boca de Azramon. -No necesito a nadie…- Seraphimon se queda helado ante la reacción de su amigo y no reacciona a tiempo.

-¡Empalamiento Sangriento!- Azramon atraviesa con su mano la armadura de Seraphimon que se cae encima del Ángel de la Muerte.

-¿Por qué?- Pese al tremendo dolor que sufre ahora Seraphimon, Yami sabe que no es suficiente para matarle, sabe que se necesita mucho más para matar a uno de los Grandes Ángeles. -¿Por qué no puedes ser como eras antes?- Seraphimon habla con un inconfundible tono de tristeza, ni siquiera este ataque a traición ha conseguido hacerle rabiar. -Siento mucho tener que hacer esto… ¡Testamento!- Seraphimon se convierte por un momento en una destellante luz que explota y arrasa todo en un área bastante grande pese a que ha intentado controlar su poder, los Reyes Demonio y los Elegidos que observaban la pelea están ahora tendidos en el suelo, todos habían salido despedidos por la gran explosión y, en el centro de la zona arrasada, T.K, Yami, Patamon y BlackGatomon están inconscientes, tirados en el suelo, boca abajo.

* * *

-Vaya pelea… Oye, Kari, ¿tú nunca peleaste como Ophanimon contra Azramon?- Ken mira a su amiga con gesto curioso y ésta parece un poco apurada.

-La verdad es que sí, fue poco después de eso, a vosotros os dijimos que habíamos hablado y que yo había convencido a Yami para que volviera… Pero no fue así, la verdad es muy distinta porque para hacerle volver tuve que… bueno, no sé cómo fue posible pero…- Kari se sonroja y agacha la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- Mimi la mira con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Me dio una paliza.- No es Kari la que responde, Yami está en la entrada del restaurante de Davis y les mira como si llevase un rato escuchando. -Y cuando digo que me dio una paliza quiero decir que casi me mata, y lo digo en serio. No en vano es ella la más fuerte de todos nosotros y, claro, como ya estaba enfadada conmigo y yo no dejé de provocarla, acabó fuera de sus casillas y descargó toda su frustración, su dolor y su tristeza conmigo. Aunque os parezca una estupidez, aquello era lo que necesitaba, una buena zurra que me hiciese reaccionar, lo de Seraphimon fue una broma comparado con lo que me hizo Ophanimon.- Yami se sienta a la mesa, ninguno de sus amigos dice nada pero todos le contemplan como si nunca le hubiesen visto, como si les estuviese hablando un extraño. -Si todavía seguís queriendo escucharme, estoy dispuesto a volver a narrar yo la historia.-


	29. 28: La llamada de Ultratumba

**Capítulo 28: La llamada de Ultratumba**

-Cógeles, Demon…- Ante la orden de Lucemon, Demon se acerca a Yami y BlackGatomon y se pone uno sobre cada hombro para llevárselos, Belphemon se acerca a T.K. con aire amenazador pero, cuando parece a punto de hacer algo, los demás Elegidos comienzan a despertarse y decide dejar las cosas como están. -¡Vámonos!- Lucemon parece bastante enfadado mientras espera a los demás Reyes Demonio que no tardan en reunirse con él. En una nube de Oscuridad, todos los Reyes Demonio desaparecen con Yami y BlackGatomon, Kari se queda tendida en el suelo, boca abajo, llorando de pura impotencia. No entiende la actitud de Yami, ninguno entiende a Yami, sólo T.K. ha vislumbrado vagamente las motivaciones que mueven al Elegido de la Oscuridad a ayudar a los Reyes Demonio, pero está K.O., completamente fuera de combate tras utilizar su técnica de mayor poder.

-T.K., despierta.- Matt se acerca a su hermano y lo zarandea un poco pero no consigue hacerle despertar.

**···**

-¿Qué diantres les pasa?- Lucemon mira a Demon y Lilithmon muy enfadado, después de todo lo que le había hecho Yami ya había decidido matarle pero Demon intercedió para que le perdonase la vida a cambio de su colaboración, sin embargo Azramon ha resultado ser un completo inútil en el combate contra Seraphimon.

-Necesita tiempo, hermano…- Lilithmon no mira a Lucemon, todavía tiene la vista clavada en Yami hacia el que siente una atracción irrefrenable, probablemente por haber sido rechazada sin contemplaciones por el susodicho.

-Pese a todo, es muy resistente, muy pocos hubiesen aguantado semejante pelea, casi había olvidado lo fuerte que es Seraphimon…- Demon parece un tanto distraído, como lo había estado Lilithmon al ver a Ophanimon, por un momento los recuerdos de su vida anterior, su vida como Gran Ángel, acuden a su mente, pero los deshecha sin miramientos.

-Dejad de admirarle tanto, no sirve para nada, yo podría haber destrozado a Seraphimon sin ningún esfuerzo.- Lucemon se da la vuelta y se marcha muy enfadado.

-Sí que está cabreado, sí…- Lilithmon se sienta junto a Yami y BlackGatomon. -Puedes irte, Demon, ya me quedo yo cuidando de los dos.- Lilithmon le hace un gesto a Demon para que no se preocupe pero el Demonio de la Ira, que no confía demasiado en dejar sola a su hermana con Yami, se queda de pie frente a Yami, vigilándoles a los dos con los brazos cruzados.

Los dos Reyes Demonio están demasiado absortos en Yami como para percatarse de que BlackGatomon está despierto y ha escuchado toda su conversación, al parecer ahora está en la guarida o la base de los Demonios junto a Yami, que permanece inconsciente.

(¿Están cuidando de Yami? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es de veras tan importante para ellos? No lo parece, al menos no para Lucemon… ¿Acaso se preocupan por él? ¿Cómo es posible?)

-¿Cómo está el Elegido de la Oscuridad?- La voz de Belphemon resuena en toda la sala y Demon dirige su mirada hacia él.

-Está fuera de combate, Seraphimon le ha dado una buena…- Demon responde al Demonio de la Pereza y éste se le queda mirando.

-¿Cómo ha sido ver a Seraphimon? ¿Sientes nostalgia?- Belphemon desvía la mirada hacia Lilithmon. -¿Y tú? También estaba Ophanimon…-

-Cállate Belphemon, deja de decir tonterías.- Lilithmon reacciona de una forma un tanto agresiva a la pregunta de Belphemon pero éste solo se encoge de hombros y vuelve a mirar a Demon.

-Tú no me has contestado…-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es verdad que todavía recuerdo aquellos tiempos, es cierto que nosotros tres éramos inseparables entonces pero…- Demon se da la vuelta y mira muy fijamente a Yami. -Hicimos lo que creímos mejor y, mientras que Dios nos castigó, Lucemon nos recibió con los brazos abiertos. Puede que sienta nostalgia pero no tengo ningún deseo de volver a estar a las órdenes de un ser tan caprichoso… Ojalá Yami pensase como yo…- Demon sacude ligeramente la cabeza y se apoya contra una pared.

-¿Cómo diantres le convenciste? ¿Cómo le embaucaste?- Belphemon parece conservar aún una ligera curiosidad de su etapa como Cherubimon.

-No le embauqué, no le mentí, tan sólo le dije algo que él mismo sabía, que su querida Elegida de la Luz moriría si él seguía el camino que había marcado su querido Dios. Si le hubiese mentido jamás le hubiese convencido, Lucemon tiene razón, a veces necesitamos que nos recuerden que no todo son campos de flores en nuestro camino, a veces necesitamos a alguien que nos dé una dosis de realidad y rompa nuestra ilusión de un mundo ideal. Bueno, no se puede decir que Yami fuese un iluso o un soñador pero…- Demon se detiene y mira a Lilithmon. -Esa chica le ha cambiado, cuando le conocí era tan independiente, tan duro, tan imponente, y sólo era un crío…- Demon parece realmente admirar a Yami. -Pero ahora ha cambiado su independencia por un servilismo asqueroso, su dureza por una fragilidad emocional nauseabunda y su aura imponente por un aspecto de indiferencia que le hace parecer imbécil…- Demon golpea la pared con su puño y toda la sala tiembla un poco.

-Para ya Demon, no vale la pena, al final acabará recapacitando o muriendo, lo mismo da. No merece la pena que tires todo esto abajo por él.- Lilithmon intenta calmar a Demon y, al parecer, lo consigue.

(Guau, no parecen tan malos, ¿en serio estos son los que quieren destruir el mundo? ¿Y qué significa eso de que Yami y Kari morirán si siguen los designios de Dios? ¿Qué diantres me he perdido?) El corazón de BlackGatomon late a toda velocidad, no entiende nada de lo que dicen los Reyes Demonio, pero precisamente su desconcierto y su nerviosismo son los que le delatan.

-¡Eh, tú!- El pie de Lilithmon le golpea un costado y BlackGatomon sale rodando. -Sé que estás despierto, levanta.- BlackGatomon se levanta con dificultad, todavía le duele todo el cuerpo después de la pelea, y mira desafiante a los tres Reyes Demonio.

-Vaya, un gatito valiente…- Belphemon se mofa de la actitud desafiante de BlackGatomon y éste saca las garras para demostrar que está dispuesto a luchar.

-Dejadle en paz, no podéis hacerle nada, después de todo él es la otra mitad de Azramon…- Demon retiene a Belphemon con un brazo pues éste se ha adelantado en actitud amenazante.

-¿Cuánto has oído?- Lilithmon le mira con aire de superioridad pero con una voz extremadamente tierna y hechizante.

-Desde que se marchó Lucemon…- BlackGatomon se relaja un poco como hechizado por la voz de Lilithmon. -¿Por qué os preocupa Yami?-

-¿Por qué? Es una fantástica herramienta…- Belphemon habla con un tono de voz nada convincente y Demon se apresura a interrumpirle.

-No tiene sentido mentir, Belphemon.- Demon se gira hacia BlackGatomon. -Tú ya lo sabes, siempre he dicho que Yami me cae bien. Nunca había visto a nadie como él… Pese a todo lo que he dicho de él, he de admitir que sus convicciones y su voluntad siguen tan fuertes e inquebrantables como cuando le conocí, incluso ahora que nos ayuda, lo hace con desgana y remordimientos. Yami no es como nosotros…- Demon parece mucho más comprensivo de lo que BlackGatomon recuerda y el compañero de Yami está muy sorprendido.

-¿Es verdad que si Yami destruye este mundo morirá? ¿Y Kari?- BlackGatomon no puede reprimirse y formula estas dos preguntas con aire preocupado y curioso a la vez.

-Eso es lo que él cree y lo que yo creo, puede que no confíes en mí pero sé que nunca has dudado del criterio de Yami. Puede que no sea tal como él cree que será pero no tengo ninguna duda, si sigue adelante con su misión, él y la Elegida de la Luz morirán.- Demon parece tremendamente sincero y BlackGatomon ladea la cabeza en señal de sorpresa. -No me creas si no quieres, ya te lo dirá él cuando despierte.-

-No… Te creo… Es sólo que… Nunca me imaginé que pudieseis ser así, tan… normales.- BlackGatomon está sinceramente aturdido y confuso ante la actitud de los Reyes Demonio.

-Si bueno, estamos en la pausa para descansar entre el genocidio de la mañana y la destrucción apocalíptica de la tarde…- Lilithmon bromea y los otros dos Reyes Demonio se carcajean pero BlackGatomon abre los ojos y les mira con gesto de miedo. -Es broma, tonto.- Ahora la Reina Demonio de la Lujuria parece mucho más amable que antes. -La verdad es que nosotros somos los más normales de todos, Lucemon está obsesionado con los Elegidos y los demás Reyes Demonio ansían destruir a las Bestias Sagradas… Nosotros seguimos deseando lo que deseábamos cuando fuimos repudiados por Dios…- Lilithmon suspira y mira hacia el vacío con gesto de hastío.

-La Paz y la Justicia verdaderas… Que todos los digimons se sientan Amados y que el Conocimiento no esté vedado a nadie…- BlackGatomon rememora los anhelos de los Tres Grandes Ángeles.

-Y somos conscientes de que el único que puede mantener un orden lo suficientemente estable es Lucemon, y nosotros le ayudaremos.- Belphemon parece estar razonando con BlackGatomon, como si quisiera convencerle de sus ideas.

-Os equivocáis, los digimons deben ser libres, nadie debe estar bajo el gobierno de alguien como Lucemon, aunque eso suponga que vuestros sueños sean irrealizables.- BlackGatomon también adopta un tono de razonamiento.

-Pero entonces el caos siempre existirá, si nosotros cargamos con todos los Pecados, el mundo será un lugar mejor, los digimons necesitan unos enemigos contra los que permanecer unidos, los Amos Oscuros son el mejor ejemplo. Todavía recuerdo cómo todos los digimons, Virus, Vacuna o Datos se unieron contra ellos y sus esbirros, algo que nadie antes había conseguido, incluso un Leomon y un Ogremon lucharon codo con codo. ¿Ha conseguido semejante unión la Libertad? Nosotros hemos visto desde nuestro exilio todo lo sucedido con este mundo y los momentos de mayor unión entre los digimons han sido el gobierno de los Amos Oscuros y el del Chico de la Amabilidad cuando se hacía llamar Digimon Emperador. Es más, tu propio compañero cumple nuestra función dentro del grupo de los Elegidos, él carga con todos los Pecados para que el grupo no se resquebraje.- Demon habla en tono un tanto enfadado pero contenido y BlackGatomon le mira con gesto de comprensión.

-Tienes razón, pero no existe la Paz en la guerra constante, no existe la Justicia en el dictamen de un único ser, no existe el Amor porque muchos odien a uno solo y, desde luego, no existe el Conocimiento en un mundo gobernado por el Mal… Vivir con Yami me ha enseñado mucho, y una de las cosas que me ha enseñado es que todo vale la pena, bueno o malo, no hay nada prescindible. Vosotros mismos le dais la razón, en el fondo no sois tan malos, en el fondo Dios nunca debió exiliaros, pero es que Yami tampoco adora a ese Dios, Yami piensa lo mismo que vosotros acerca de Él.- BlackGatomon, por el rabillo del ojo, ve cómo la mano de Yami tiembla un poco y se queda en silencio mientras se aproxima a su compañero.

-¿BlackGatomon?- La voz de Yami le llega en un susurro y los tres Demonios se quedan en silencio contemplando al digimon que acaba de tratarles como nadie les había tratado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Yami, estoy aquí, contigo…- BlackGatomon ve por el rabillo del ojo como Demon, Lilithmon y Belphemon se marchan y les dejan a solas. -No te preocupes, todo ha pasado ya…-

-Te equivocas.- Yami se incorpora tambaleándose un poco. -He traicionado tu confianza y a mis amigos… No valgo nada…- Yami comienza a llorar y BlackGatomon le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Demon me ha dicho por qué lo has hecho, que crees que ésta es la única manera de salvar la vida de Kari, solo quiero que me digas una cosa. ¿Qué va a pasar contigo?- BlackGatomon parece realmente preocupado por su amigo.

-Moriré, haga lo que haga moriré, ya lo tengo asumido, sólo espero que de verdad esto me sirva para proteger a Kari…- Yami agacha la cabeza en señal de impotencia y lanza un grito desgarrador que yende el aire y transmite todo el dolor que siente a su compañero.

-Servirá, no te preocupes… En cuanto a lo de que morirás, nada ocurre hasta que ocurre Yami, aún así, si mueres, estaré contigo hasta en el mismísimo Infierno, nunca estarás solo.- BlackGatomon le coge las dos manos a Yami y le mira fijamente, sabe que no ha escogido las mejores palabras para animarle, pero animarle no sirve de nada, no es eso lo que Yami necesita.

-Gracias…- Yami sonríe amargamente y se levanta, al principio, las piernas le tiemblan un poco pero enseguida consigue mantenerse en equilibrio. -Ven, tenemos que luchar…-

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a luchar contra los Reyes Demonio?- BlackGatomon le mira de hito en hito sin poder creerse la osadía de su amigo.

-No, voy a pelear contra Kari, conseguiré que me odie, no puedo permitir que sienta lástima por mí, haré lo que sea necesario para protegerla, su odio no será más que un elemento más en la larga lista de cosas que me atormentan.- Yami habla con ligereza pero BlackGatomon sabe que ser odiado por Kari es algo que le hará mucho más daño que cualquier otra cosa de esa larga lista o que la paliza de Serpahimon.

-Acabas de despertarte… ¿Estás seguro?- BlackGatomon no parece muy convencido pero Yami usa su D-Power para contactar con Kari, es una de las funcionalidades que él mismo ha descubierto.

-¿Yami?- La voz de Kari sale del D-Power de Yami.

-Kari, ven cuanto antes al bosque de Piximon, necesito hablar contigo.- Yami corta enseguida la comunicación con su novia.

-Vámonos…- Yami y BlackGatomon salen de la sala de piedra en la que están y se encaminan hacia la salida. Cuando por fin salen, se encuentran en medio del Mar Oscuro, al parecer es ahí donde los Reyes Demonio tienen su base de operaciones, a Yami le da igual, ya nada le importa, bueno, hay algo que sí le importa, BlackGatomon y Kari.

* * *

-¿Cómo pudiste tomar semejante decisión?- T.K. le mira extrañado pero no hay rastro de enojo en su rostro.

-¿Cómo? Pues echándole agallas, ¿tú que hubieses hecho en mi lugar?- T.K. se encoje de hombros ante la pregunta de Yami y éste sonríe con tristeza. -Ves, eso es lo que os diferencia de mí, vosotros sois incapaces de abrazar vuestro yo más oscuro y terrible, eso es lo que os hace fuertes y vulnerables al mismo tiempo. Yo vivo prácticamente a todas horas consciente de mi Oscuridad y eso es lo que me hace fuerte y vulnerable al mismo tiempo. Como dijo Demon, yo cargo con vuestros Pecados para que el grupo no se resquebraje, para que vosotros podáis dar rienda suelta a todo vuestro potencial y, así mismo, poder yo desarrollar todo mi potencial también, aún a costa de mi integridad.- Yami vuelve a tener esa mirada llena de Oscuridad que ya le han visto demasiadas veces.

-Es increíble lo malo que puedes ser a veces…- Kari parece estar recordando ya los acontecimientos previos a su pelea con Azramon. -Recuerdo que te mostraste tan frío… por un momento llegué a creer que ibas en serio…-

-¿Por qué elegiste el bosque de Piximon?- Matt le pregunta a Yami aunque sospecha la respuesta.

-Pues porque, en el fondo, no soy más que un iluso, esa vocecilla en mi cabeza que se parece mucho a T.K. y que me insta siempre a buscar un resquicio de Esperanza me dijo que debía tener un plan B, y ahora le estoy muy agradecido…- Yami sonríe y mira a su mejor amigo que le devuelve la sonrisa.

(¿Cómo he podido dudar de ellos?)

-Ahora Yami y yo nos turnaremos para contar la historia, ¿vale?- Kari mira a sus amigos y después a Yami como si le pidiese su conformidad.

-Por mí, bien, bueno, una vez en el bosque de Piximon, yo me quedé esperando a Kari como Azramon, sin saber que Leviamon me había seguido para mantenerme vigilado…- Yami continúa con la historia en tono misterioso.

* * *

Azramon está de pie en medio del bosque de Piximon, le ha pedido al hada digimon que no interfiera, que él sabe lo que está a punto de hacer.

En la lejanía se oyen los pasos apresurados de dos pares de pies, unos más pesados que otros, unos son de Kari, los otros, de Gatomon. Las dos aparecen en el claro, ahora iluminado por la luz de la luna, y se quedan estupefactas mirando a Azramon.

-¿Habéis venido solas?- Azramon habla con su habitual voz profunda cargada de seriedad.

-Si… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué has digievolucionado? ¿Acaso temes que nos ataquen?- Kari le mira de hito en hito y echa un vistazo a los alrededores como esperando que alguien salte sobre ellos.

-Tú también deberías digievolucionar.- Azramon se limita a contestar con una sugerencia que suena más bien como una orden y Kari, confiando en su novio, hace lo que le manda.

Tras un destello cegador que ilumina prácticamente todo el bosque, Ophanimon aparece frente a Azramon y el silencio se hace entre los dos. Ahora que Kari está en su forma de Gran Ángel, puede sentir el alma de Yami quemándole como si fuese un ácido corrosivo.

-No va a venir nadie, ¿verdad…?- Ophanimon ya se teme lo que está a punto de venir pero, aún así, la reacción de Azramon la pilla desprevenida.

-¡Segadora de Almas!- Azramon se abalanza sobre Ophanimon y araña la armadura del Ángel de la Vida con su guadaña, produciéndole una gran grieta.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!- Ophanimon, pese a sus sospechas iniciales, sigue sin poder creerse lo que Azramon acaba de hacer.

-¡Esencias de Plutón!- Azramon lanza una serie de esferas contra Ophanimon pero, esta vez, las esquiva. -¡Vamos, defiéndete!-

-¡No vas a conseguir que me enfrente a ti, Yami!- Ophanimon vuelve a ponerse frente a Azramon y éste prepara otro ataque partiendo su guadaña a la mitad.

-¡Hoz Letal!- Con sus dos hoces más pequeñas, Azramon se abalanza sobre su compañera y ésta le detiene con su escudo y manda las hoces lo más lejos posible con un golpe de su lanza.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Ophanimon sigue tratando de encontrar respuestas y Azramon le da una en tono cortante.

-¡Porque estoy harto de ti, harto de todos vosotros, de que me tratéis como a un bebé! ¡Os odio!- Con un rugido terrible, Azramon se vuelve a abalanzar sobre Ophanimon cargando su puño con energía oscura. -¡Flare Tenebris!- Su puñetazo impacta con el escudo de Ophanimon y Yami detecta por fin una nota de enfado en su voz.

-¡¿Eres idota o qué?! ¡Deja de decir estupideces y explícate!- Por primera vez desde que hubiese conseguido digievolucionar en Azramon, por primera vez, Yami se siente como si estuviese ante un enemigo total y absolutamente imposible de derrotar.

-¡Siempre acabo sufriendo por vuestra culpa y después me tratáis como si fuese frágil y endeble! ¡Nunca confiaréis en mí, por eso hago esto, mi paciencia se ha agotado!- Las palabras de Yami, aunque demasiado duras, son parcialmente sinceras, sus amigos no parecen conocer el punto medio en lo que se refiere a él, o le tratan como si fuese un indeseable o como si fuese un enfermo terminal, él quiere ser como el resto, no desea su lástima, quiere su comprensión.

-¡¿Por eso estás así?! ¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho?- Yami parece estar consiguiéndolo, Ophanimon está fuera de sus casillas pero aún no la ha enfadado lo suficiente.

-¡¿Acaso necesitáis que os digan que el cielo es azul o que el mar es salado?! ¡Creí que era evidente! ¡Lamento de Ultratumba!- Azramon invoca ese susurro estridente que causa tanto dolor a sus adversarios pero Ophanimon parece inmune.

-¿Quieres que sienta pena por ti después de lo que has hecho? ¿Después de lo que me has dicho? ¡Jabalina del Edén!- Azramon, que aún no se esperaba el ataque de Ophanimon, recibe el impato del rayo luminoso de la lanza en pleno estómago y sale despedido hacia atrás unos metros.

(Por fin, ya lo he conseguido…)

**···**

(Lo he intentado, sé que lo he intentado, él sabe que lo he intentado. Pero soy incapaz de razonar con él, puede que T.K. estuviese en lo cierto, puede que necesite una azotaina para reaccionar, al fin y al cabo, no está siendo más que un niño pequeño al que las cosas no le salen como le gustaría.)

-¡Venga, levanta! ¿No querías pelear?- Ophanimon, muy segura de sí misma, provoca a Azramon, que se levanta casi al instante y desaparece dejando una densa niebla negra tras de sí.

(Vaya, parece que el nene sabe truquitos nuevos…)

Casi por instinto, Ophanimon se da la vuelta justo a tiempo para detener con su escudo la embestida de Azramon.

-¡Yo no soy como Seraphimon o uno de tus nuevos amiguitos! ¡Tú siempre lo has dicho, soy la más fuerte!- Ophanimon sigue terriblemente enfadada y no parece que se le vaya a pasar en un futuro cercano.

(Soy fuerte, pero tú me enseñaste a pelear… Tú me enseñaste que no debo rendirme ante nada, que debo luchar por lo que creo aunque mis propios amigos intenten detenerme…)

Azramon se prepara para atacar pero Ophanimon no le va a dar ni un respiro. -¡Cristales de Sephirot!- El ataque del Ángel de la Vida golpea a Azramon y le hace caer al suelo otra vez. -¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡Esperaba más de ti!- Ophanimon se pregunta por qué Azramon no está utilizando la energía de su rabia, se pregunta si no estará conteniéndose, y es esto lo que le da el tiempo suficiente a Azramon para responder su pregunta.

-¡Corriente Sangrienta!- Con un golpe seco, Azramon rodea a Ophanimon con su látigo y la inmoviliza. -¡Nunca te confíes por que vayas ganando! ¿Acaso no he logrado enseñarte nada?- Pese a que el agarre de su látigo es bastante fuerte, Ophanimon se libera sin demasiados problemas y contraataca.

-¡Ascensión Santa!- Multitud de rayos luminosos comienzan a caer del cielo y Azramon tan sólo puede esquivarlos. -¡Te creía capaz de mucho más! ¿Es éste todo el poder del Ángel de la Muerte?- El tono burlón de Ophanimon enciende a un Yami que no necesita de tal motivación para pelear, Kari se está recreando en su aparente victoria, quiere humillarle…

-¡Cállate!- Azramon se queda quieto un instante y, justo cuando un rayo está a punto de alcanzarle, alza su vara negra y absorbe todo el poder del ataque de Ophanimon. -¡Ahora verás! ¡Ascensión Demoníaca!- Ahora los rayos de Luz se entremezclan con rayos de Oscuridad y los dos Ángeles parecen representar un cómico baile mientras esquivan cada uno los ataques del otro.

(¡Maldita sea! No debí subestimarle…)

**···**

(¿Por qué no eres capaz de derrotarme? No te contengas, Kari, desata todo tu poder…)

Yami está confuso, Ophanimon está teniendo demasiados problemas, quizás, al igual que T.K., Kari no desee emplearse al 100%, pero no podrá derrotarle si no se deja la piel en la pelea…

-¡Já! ¿Dónde está ahora toda esa seguridad en ti misma de la que tanto alardeabas?- Azramon intenta provocarla, intenta encontrar el lado más terrible de Ophanimon, pero parece incapaz de lograrlo. -Puede que los Reyes Demonio tengan razón, puede que no seas más que una niñata tonta y sin ninguna habilidad…- Por fin parece encontrar algo que la hace enfadar aún más.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Jabalina del Edén!- Azramon esquiva el ataque de Ophanimon pero ésta se apresura a embestirlo. -¡Escudo Cristalino!- Con su escudo, Ophanimon golpea a Azramon en la cara y le hace trastabillar. -¡Cristales de Sefirot!- Ahora sí, Azramon cae al suelo, desorientado, dolorido y a punto de desmayarse. Aún así, Yami sabe que Kari no ha usado todo su potencial, algo que no hace más que asombrarle de lo increíblemente fuerte que es su novia. -¡Levántate!- Ophanimon se acerca a Azramon y le propina una patada justo cuando éste ya estaba incorporándose.

(Dios mío… Creo que me he pasado, nunca la había visto así…)

Azramon se sujeta el costado mientras se levanta y encara a Ophanimon.

-¿Eso es todo?- Azramon se mofa del Ángel de la Vida y lanza su guadaña lejos. -Ni siquiera necesito mi guadaña para derrotarte.- La guadaña se queda clavada en el suelo a varios metros de distancia, cerca de la entrada a la cueva donde ambos se habían entrenado por separado. -¡Vamos, ataca!- Azramon provoca a Ophanimon y ella no lo duda ni un instante.

-¡Jabalina del Edén!- Ophanimon se lanza contra Azramon pero el Ángel de la Muerte agarra su lanza y detiene su ataque.

-¡Tendrás que hacerlo mucho mejor! ¡Flare Tenebris!- El puñetazo de Azramon manda a Ophanimon por los aires pero no tarda en recuperarse.

-Mejor, ¿eh?- Ophanimon tira su lanza al aire y ésta se clava cerca de la guadaña de Azramon, deja su escudo en el suelo y se prepara para atacar. -¡Toma esta!- El puño derecho de Ophanimon comienza a brillar con un fulgor blanco y Azramon, demasiado sorprendido, no reacciona. -¡Golpe de Santo!- Ophanimon le da a Azramon en la cara y, como había ocurrido con el ataque de Seraphimon, su yelmo se resquebraja.

Azramon cae al suelo y parece inconsciente.

(Todo me da vueltas… madre mía… nunca me había dolido tanto la cabeza… Todo se oscurece… ¡No! Tengo que levantarme…)

**···**

(¡Ay, Dios! ¡Me he pasado, me he pasado!)

Ophanimon se acerca rápidamente a Azramon y se arrodilla junto a él.

-¿Estás bien? No quería… es que…- Apenas puede articular palabra, sujeta el cuerpo del Ángel de la Muerte con delicadeza, Azramon parece inconsciente o algo peor.

(He roto su yelmo… ¡Le he pegado muy fuerte! Soy idiota, idiota, idiota…)

-Su…el…ta… Suéltame…- Azramon susurra unas palabras que Ophanimon no llega a entender.

-¿Qué dices?- El Ángel de la Vida se acerca a Azramon para intentar oír lo que dice pero él le responde con un nuevo ataque.

-¡Golpe del Número 1!- Al parecer, Azramon no está tan mal como parecía o, si lo está, sabe recuperarse rápido. Ophanimon sale despedida por el golpe de Azramon y se vuelve a fijar en él. De su casco cae un fino polvo negro, algunos trocitos muy pequeños y un fino hilillo de sangre negra y humeante, está roto pero no se ve nada al otro lado, aunque claro, la abertura es una pequeña grieta por la que apenas cabría un alfiler…

(¿Cómo puede seguir peleando? Es evidente que no está bien.)

-¡Vamos! ¡¿No querías humillarme?!- Azramon parece haberse dado cuenta de las dudas de Ophanimon. Pero Kari no puede atacarle, está seriamente herido…

(Qué resistencia… Puede que sea mucho más débil pero nunca había visto a nadie encajar tan bien los golpes… Además tiene más agallas que Tai y Davis juntos… No se va a rendir, tengo que tomar una decisión…)

-¡¿Acaso me temes?! Sí, debe ser eso, tienes miedo de la Oscuridad, siempre lo has tenido, eres una cobarde, como todos ellos, no sé ni cómo has podido dañarme tanto…- Azramon se acerca a paso lento a Ophanimon, sabe que no le va atacar porque el Ángel de la Vida no desea hacerle más daño, está intentando controlar su enfado.

(¿Qué pretende hacer? ¿Por qué se acerca?) Ophanimon intenta apartarse pero es demasiado tarde, Azramon la coge por un brazo y tira de ella hacia sí.

-Lamento de Ultratumba…- Con un susurro, Azramon desata otra vez su ataque pero esta vez Ophanimon no está tan preparada como antes.

(¡Ahhh! Tengo que aguantar…)

Ophanimon cae de rodillas y comienza a gritar de puro dolor. Todos sus nervios están en punta, aullando ante un dolor inidentificable e indefinible.

(¡Ya está bien! ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Tengo que dejarle fuera de combate!)

**···**

Azramon contempla a Ophanimon retorcerse de dolor durante unos instantes hasta que consigue controlarse y levantarse.

(Mierda, cuanto más cerca estoy del final, más ansío estar con ella, más la deseo, más la amo… Ojalá esto fuese diferente…)

-Lo siento.- Ophanimon ya está en pie y tiene una mano posada sobre el pecho de Azramon. Su mano tiembla como si estuviese a punto de hacer algo de lo que sabe que se va a arrepentir. -¡Cristales de Sefirot!- Todo sucede en una milésima de segundo, Azramon siente un gran dolor en el pecho y después nada. Como un muñeco sin vida, Azramon cae aparatosamente contra el suelo sin siquiera saber qué ha sucedido, no ha podido reaccionar ante la velocidad de su adversaria y ahora parece estar muerto. Ophanimon se arrodilla junto a él y llora, unas lágrimas de tristeza resbalan por sus mejillas y caen sobre el cuerpo del Ángel de la Muerte.

**···**

-¿Dónde estamos?- Yami se nota incorpóreo y se da cuenta de que habla en plural. No está solo, su alma aún sigue unida a la de BlackGatomon. -¿BlackGatomon?-

-Yami… Nos ha derrotado pero… ¿estamos muertos?- BlackGatomon ya no sabe que creer, se siente como si estuviesen muertos pero todavía siente un gran dolor, un dolor que debía haber desaparecido tras la muerte.

-¿Oyes eso?- Yami oye un susurro que le llama, algo que le pide que vuelva.

-Si, ¿qué es?- BlackGatomon, que también lo oye, está tan confuso como Yami.

-¡Es Kari!- Yami cree reconocer la voz de su novia pero se equivoca.

-No, no es Kari… es otra cosa…- BlackGatomon y Yami se quedan en silencio un rato para intentar escuchar.

-Venid… Abrazad vuestro verdadero ser… La Muerte os hará eternos… os hará invencibles…- La voz sin duda femenina les invita a rendirse, pero les parece tan fácil obedecer…

-BlackGatomon, creo que debemos hacer lo que nos dice esa voz.- Yami intenta moverse pero algo se lo impide.

-¡No, Yami!- BlackGatomon retiene a su amigo, no, les retiene a los dos, pues ahora comparten un solo ser.

-Por favor, confía en mí…- Yami habla con voz tranquilizadora y BlackGatomon, tras unos instantes de duda, se deja llevar.

-Está bien…- Tras la aceptación de BlackGatomon, los dos comienzan a avanzar hacia lo desconocido, al unísono. Confome se acercan, ven aparecer un punto de Luz frente a ellos que se hace más y más grande cuanto más se acercan. Pero también aumenta su agonía, su dolor, notan como si sus almas estuviesen a punto de desintegrarse, como si su misma existencia se disolviese en la nada que les rodea y, justo cuando alcanzan la Luz, el dolor alcanza su clímax y un grito desgarrador llena el aire, un grito que proviene de la boca de Azramon…

**···**

(¿Qué he hecho? No tendría que haberme dejado llevar…)

-Después de todo, has conseguido matarle…- Leviamon sale de su escondrijo entre los arbustos y se encara con Ophanimon. -No era tan fuerte si ha caído contra ti… Ahora que no está, disfrutaré matándote. ¡Rostrum!- Un potente rayo sale de la boca de Leviamon y golpea a una Ophanimon que está más preocupada por Azramon que por defenderse.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te alegra su muerte?- Ophanimon, cuyas lágrimas siguen resbalando bajo el casco, habla en un tono de voz quebrado pero lleno de ira.

-Oh, vaya. La pobrecita Elegida de la Luz no entiende nada de nada… Supongo que ahora ya no importa pero él no nos ayudó porque esa fuese su voluntad, nos ayudó para salvar tu despreciable vida. Dio la suya a cambio de la tuya y se aseguró de que fueses tú precisamente quien le matase… Sin embargo, ahora que no está, ya no tengo por qué mantener una promesa que otros hicieron por mí. ¡Cauda!- Leviamon comienza a atacar con sus dos colas y destroza todo lo que golpea, varias grietas aparecen en el suelo del bosque pero Ophanimon no trata de protegerse, en su lugar, utiliza su cuerpo como escudo para proteger el del yacente Azramon.

-¡Agh! ¡Ugh!- Varios latigazos golpean la espalda de Ophanimon pero no se rinde y no se aparta. Da igual que Azramon esté muerto o no, no va a dejar que Leviamon destroce su cuerpo, no se lo va a permitir…

-¡Detente, Leviamon!- La voz de Demon inunda el claro del bosque y Ophanimon, tras dejar de sentir el azote de las colas de Leviamon, se gira y ve al Rey Demonio de la Ira frente al de la Envidia. -Hice una promesa, no dejaré que la mates.-

-El chico está muerto, la promesa ya no sirve.- Leviamon intenta apartar a su hermano pero éste no cede, al fin y al cabo, Demon es el segundo Rey Demonio más poderoso.

-Azramon me pidió que la protegiese incluso después de su muerte. Si tengo que matarte, hermano, lo haré.- Demon parece estar hablando en serio y Ophanimon no entiende nada de lo que está pasando.

(Esto es una locura, Demon me está ayudando… Dice que le había prometido a Yami protegerme… ¡Maldito seas, Yami! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Cómo voy yo a vivir sabiendo que te he matado por nada? Sabiendo que nada de lo que dijiste era cierto…)

-Ella no debía saber que el chico había planeado su muerte. Seguro que ella agradecerá que la mate…- Leviamon habla con una voz sibilina y llena de desprecio hacia su hermano.

-Precisamente porque ya te has extralimitado es por lo que…- Demon se detiene al oír un aullido de dolor, un aullido grave que le hiela la sangre y que proviene de sus espaldas.

(¡Dios santo!)

Ophanimon ve cómo Azramon comienza a convulsionar mientras no deja de emitir un quejumbroso grito que retumba en los oídos de los presentes. Con gran sorpresa, el Ángel de la Vida ve cómo, poco a poco, la armadura de Cromo DigiZoid Negro de Azramon se disuelve y parece adherirse a una sombra de ojos rojos que, aparentemente, es el verdadero aspecto de su portador.

**···**

Yami y BlackGatomon siguen aullando de dolor mientras su armadura, que hierve como el mismo fuego del Infierno, se adhiere como si fuese metal fundido a sus huesos y comienza a endurecerse pero, paradójicamente, no es metal lo que comienza a recubrir su cuerpo, una tela suave, negra y de color mate comienza a aparecer allí donde los burbujeantes restos de la armadura se solidifican. Mientras siguen sufriendo un horror indecible, la vista de ambos se aclara y sus sentidos comienzan a recobrarse de su efímera muerte física. Pero Azramon no había muerto, la Muerte no puede morir, no, Azramon tan sólo había sido desgajado por un momento de su cuerpo, quedando las almas de Yami y BlackGatomon a merced de la Nada. Pero algo les había guiado, les había dicho qué tenían que hacer, una Luz les había llamado y, al seguirla, al aceptar que estaban muertos, se reencontraron por fin con la vida, una vida dolorosa, llena de agonía, una vida que no debía pertenecerles pero que, aún así, es suya. Una vida de Ultratumba, una vida más allá de su propia muerte, un regalo de los cielos, una bendición… ¿divina?

De repente, multitud de imágenes comienzan a desfilar por delante de sus ojos y Azramon las compone poco a poco formando una secuencia, Ophanimon sigue arrodillada junto a él, está llorando pero una ligera sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, está aliviada de verle con vida pese a ser ella misma quien se la había arrebatado. La ironía de la situación se retuerce aún más cuando se da cuenta de que el Ángel de la Vida había asesinado al de la Muerte. Una sonrisa se dibujaría en el rostro de Azramon si no careciese de él. Una temblorosa mano blanca toca su cara y nota una textura seca, áspera, ósea. Luego se da cuenta de que es su propia mano la que acaricia su rostro cadavérico, su rostro de hueso.

(¿Qué soy? La Muerte. ¿La Muerte? Si, la Muerte, ese ser que camina entre los dos mundos y sirve de guía para que los vivos puedan viajar más allá de su muerte. ¿Estoy muerto? No puedes estar muerto, tú eres la muerte. ¡Qué gran contrariedad!) El pensamiento de Yami se confunde con el de BlackGatomon y éste a su vez se entremezcla con el de otro ente, un ente más allá de la comprensión de ambos, quizá el mismo ente en quien se han convertido.

Azramon enfoca su mirada y se fija en su mano esquelética de color perlado, su vista sube por la muñeca y detecta una gran túnica de una tela negra helada que le cubre casi todo el cuerpo. Pero le falta algo y, casi en el mismo instante en el que se da cuenta de ello, su guadaña acude ráuda a su encuentro y él la aferra suavemente entre sus dedos.


	30. 29: La Muerte extingue la Envidia

**Capítulo 29: La Muerte extingue la Envidia. La promesa**

Pese a que aferra la guadaña con sus dos manos, Azramon pronto se da cuenta de su fragilidad y debilidad y decide arrastar su portentosa arma en lugar de portarla entre sus huesudos dedos. Ninguno de sus actos les pasan desapercibidos a Ophanimon, Demon ni Leviamon, pero todos le contemplan anonadados.

De esta manera, sin saber siquiera cómo se ha puesto en pie, Azramon se apoya sobre su guadaña y comienza a caminar hacia los Reyes Demonio arrastrando la hoja de su arma por el suelo y creando un profundo surco en la hierba.

-Leviamon…- Yami y BlackGatomon se sorprenden de lo aterradora que suena su voz, es una voz resquebrajada, no es grave pero tampoco es aguda, sin embargo hiela la sangre y parece el anuncio de una irremediable muerte. -He venido a por ti…- Yami no sabe por qué está diciendo esto pero sabe que es lo que debe decir, algo le mueve a hablar así. -Tu alma me pertenece… Tu estancia en este mundo se ha terminado…- Por fin, Leviamon reacciona y se aparta con presteza del camino de Azramon.

-¿Cómo piensas matarme si apenas puedes sujetar tu guadaña?- Leviamon se mofa de su enemigo pero Demon parece dudar entre hacerle una reverencia o huir. Azramon, que siente el temor de Demon, le mira con sus ojos que brillan como dos esferas carmesí en la Oscuridad contenida bajo su capucha.

-No debes temerme, Demon, no ha llegado tu hora, sin embargo…- Ahora gira su mirada hacia Leviamon. -Tú no eres tan afortunado, no podrás esconderte, no podrás huir, no podrás suplicar clemencia y, desde luego, no podrás derrotarme. Abraza tu destino y muere con dignidad o yo mismo te daré caza y destruiré hasta el más leve rastro que deje tu pestilente existencia.- Un escalofrío recorre a todos los presentes al oír las palabras de Azramon pero Leviamon no parece creerse sus palabras.

-¡Fanfarronadas! ¡No son más que fanfarronadas! ¿Por qué he de temerte?- Justo cuando termina de hablar, Leviamon ve desaparecer a Azramon y, al instante, una nube negra se materializa frente a él, flotando en el aire, con 12 alas negras aparentemente incorpóreas saliendo de su espalda y batiendo fantasmagóricamente en el aire.

-Por esto…- Azramon se lleva una mano esquelética a su capucha y, lentamente, la retira, dejando al descubierto una calavera de un blanco brillante e impoluto, con dos cuencas vacías en las que, en lugar de ojos, brillan dos orbes rojos como la sangre. Leviamon ahoga un grito de terror e incluso Demon trastabillea al echarse hacia atrás y cae al suelo. Pero es el grito de Ophanimon lo que perfora los oídos de Azramon como si de un martillo neumático se tratase.

**···**

(¿En qué se ha convertido? ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Cómo ha vuelto? Creí que le había matado pero parece estar bien, si a ser un esqueleto andante se le puede llamar estar bien…)

Ophanimon deja de gritar tan pronto se da cuenta de que todos los demás la observan.

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Rostrum!- Leviamon intenta atacar a Azramon pero éste desvía su rayo con una perezosa sacudida de su mano.

-¿No ves que no puedo morir? Nada puede dañarme pues mi sufrimiento es perpetuo y mi agonía inconmesurable. ¿Qué puede hacerme un ser material como tú cuando mi propia alma no deja de ser torturada por la Oscuridad?- Las palabras de Azramon suenan exageradas pese a pronunciarlas en un tono indiferente pero, leyendo entre líneas, Ophanimon les encuentra sentido.

(Ha llevado su dolor al máximo nivel posible, todo lo que siente como Azramon es tan terrible que un poco más de dolor seguramente le parezca insignificante.)

-¡Vete! ¡Tallo!- Con un golpe seco, Leviamon cierra sus colas en torno a Azramon y comienza a apretar hasta que los huesos del Ángel de la Muerte comienzan a resquebrajarse y, definitivamente, el mismo Azramon acaba partido por la mitad.

-¡Noooooo!- Ophanimon grita desesperada mientras Leviamon se echa a reír y Demon se queda mirando estupefacto a su hermano.

Sin embargo, ni Ophanimon tiene motivos para gritar ni Leviamon para reír, sin previo aviso, la Oscuridad comienza a concentrarse en torno a Azramon y, en un chispazo negro, le recompone el esqueleto de forma perfecta.

-Te dije que no podía morir… Serás estúpido…- Azramon habla como si no hubiese pasado nada y Ophanimon se queda sobrecogida y admirada de la capacidad de regeneración de su amigo. -Lástima que tú no compartas mi habilidad.- Con una fuerza y una agilidad que no parecen propias de un esqueleto, Azramon alza su guadaña y la agita para partir a la mitad a un Leviamon que esquiva el ataque por muy poco.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?- Ahora Leviamon parece más asustado que nunca, está frente a un enemigo aparentemente indestructible, débil y lento en apariencia pero increíblemente fuerte y ágil cuando ataca.

-Los necios como tú jamás podrán entender de donde proviene todo este poder. Tú jamás entenderías por qué yo, que soy el más débil de los aquí presentes, sería capaz de matarte con sólo un pensamiento.- Azramon sigue impasible y usando el mismo tono indiferente que hace que todos se sientan tremendamente intimidados.

(Buff, además de haber cambiado en apariencia también se ha vuelto un pelín prepotente… Aún así, me alegro de que esté bien.)

**···**

-¡Pues mátame si tan fácil te resulta!- Leviamon jamás tendrá tiempo de arrepentirse de sus palabras, con un gesto lánguido, Azramon desaparece de su vista pero no del lugar en el que se encuentra.

Lo que en realidad ha hecho es transportarse a un mundo completamente diferente pero irremediablemente idéntico al que ocupan los demás seres, los vivos. Ahora Azramon no es más que un amasijo de datos apenas conectados entre sí, sin embargo, al estar unidos por un vínculo tan frágil como si un hilo sujetase una gran viga de acero, Azramon es capaz de contemplar un nuevo mundo vedado para aquellos cuya esencia es completamente pura e íntegra. Un mundo más alla de lo material en el que sólo existen los datos en su forma más primigenia. Azramon mira en derredor y ve la estructura que compone el mismo Mundo Digital, ve los datos danzar de un lugar a otro a grandes velocidades formando figuras como árboles, rocas o incluso aire. Pero lo que le interesa está frente a él, delante puede ver perfectamente un pequeño orbe rodeado por un amasijo de datos que no cesan de agitarse, es el DigiNúcleo de Leviamon, es de un color azul ponzoñoso, como si el Emblema de la Amistad quedase ensuciado por una fina capa de barro. Azramon mira a su alrededor y ve también el DigiNúcleo de Demon, de un color naranja muy oscuro, rodeado de los datos que le dan cuerpo al Rey Demonio de la Ira y, por mera curiosidad, contempla a Ophanimon. Para su sorpresa, el Ángel de la Vida no posee un solo DigiNúcleo, en su lugar, tres pequeñas esferas giran entorno a sí mismas, dos de ellas de un color rosado muy claro y puro, esos son sin duda los DigiNúcleos de Kari y Gatomon. La tercera esfera, la más grande y de un color blanco brillante que despide destellos pulsantes, debe representar la propia esencia de Ophanimon, ya sea como una combinación de la Elegida de la Luz y su compañera, como un ente aparte o como una mezcla de ambas posibilidades.

(¡Qué maravilla! Sus datos son tan… puros… tan…) Yami y BlackGatomon no encuentran palabras para describir lo que sienten, sin embargo, al bajar la mirada a su propio cuerpo ven…

(¿Nada? ¿Qué significa? ¿Estamos muertos? ¿Por qué no tenemos DigiNúcleo?)

Intentando apartar de su mente el escalofriante hecho que acaban de ver, Yami y BlackGatomon se centran en manejar el cuerpo de Azramon.

-Ánima Mortis.- Con un susurro, Azramon extiende su mano esquelética y toca con un único dedo el DigiNúcleo de Leviamon, justo en ese momento, un gran dolor sacude su propio cuerpo y, por un momento, ve imágenes de otra vida, se ve a sí mismo en otra época, peleando contra unos humanos que usan el poder de sus almas, supuestamente incorruptibles, para intentar frenar el avance de los Reyes Demonio. Yami se da cuenta de que contempla algún recuerdo de Leviamon, es entonces cuando éste gira su cabeza y le dirige una mirada de profunda Envidia a otro humano, un humano que parece estar rodeado de un aura negra y que mira con desprecio al resto de humanos.

**###**

-No valéis nada, apartaos de mi camino u os destruiremos sin miramientos.- El humano del aura negra habla con el desprecio tiñendo cada una de las sílabas que salen de su boca.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Jamás dejaremos que destruyas este mundo!- Uno de los humanos, uno igualito a Genai, se dirige al que debe ser el antiguo Elegido de la Oscuridad con gesto de odio.

-¿Qué ha hecho este mundo por mí? ¿Qué ha hecho por vosotros? ¿No veis que no hemos hecho otra cosa que sufrir? ¿No veis que incluso nos ha vuelto los unos contra los otros?- El Elegido de la Oscuridad habla ahora con un tono más suave y sibilino, cada palabra suya parece tener un doble propósito, encandilar a su interlocutor y debilitar sus convicciones. Yami reconoce enseguida a un maestro de la manipulación cuando lo ve y parece ser que su predecesor poseía dicha habilidad.

-¡Basta ya, ataquemos!- El propio Yami reconoce a Leviamon hablando y lanzándose al ataque contra los Elegidos. Pero éstos rechazan su ataque con facilidad y es entonces cuando el resto de los Reyes Demonio ataca. El Elegido de la Oscuridad, sin embargo, se queda atrás junto a su compañero digimon, Myotismon.

**###**

-¡Agh!- Azramon vuelve a materializarse y cae al suelo mientras su cuerpo comienza a dividirse en dos, el dolor es indescriptible pero, una vez superado, Yami se da cuenta de que la portentosa digievolución se ha roto.

Intenta levantarse del suelo pero es incapaz de mover ni un solo músculo, apenas si puede mantener los párpados abiertos. El cansancio que le invade es terrible y el hecho de no ver a BlackGatomon le desconcierta.

-Yami, estoy aquí…- BlackGatomon habla con voz débil a sus espaldas y Yami se tranquiliza un poco mientras oye pasos y ve los pies de Ophanimon acercarse a él. Tras un rato probablemente de duda, Ophanimon se arrodilla y le pone una mano en el pecho y otra en el rostro. El Elegido de la Oscuridad nota un calor muy reconfortante mientras le invade la sensación de estar siendo bañado por una ola de agua regenerativa, nota cómo la capacidad de moverse retorna a sus músculos y cómo el dolor desaparece paulatinamente hasta que se va completamente, sin embargo no se levanta, desea descansar un poco más mientras Ophanimon cura a su compañero.

(Ha sido impresionante, no sabía que pudiese hacer tal cosa pero… Ahora me duele muchísimo la cabeza, es como si tuviese ese maldito recuerdo rebotando en las paredes de mi cráneo aún…)

-¡Levantaos!- Frente a él ya no están los pies de Ophanimon, en su lugar, las botas de Kari golpetean el suelo con impaciencia y las zarpas de Gatomon permanecen inmóviles mientras las dos chicas les contemplan.

Yami no responde pero se levanta lentamente sin dejar de notar que no recibe ninguna ayuda. Justo cuando consigue erguirse y le dirige una mirada de agradecimiento a Kari, su novia le propina una bofetada digna de aquella que ya le había dado con 11 años y que hace caer a Yami de nuevo.

-¡Imbécil!- La voz de Kari suena llorosa pero muy enfadada. -¡Eres un estúpido egoísta y desconfiado!- Yami ya se esperaba algo así pero eso no quiere decir que no le duela lo que su novia le dice. Pese a todo, se queda en el suelo, escuchando a Kari, pues sabe que, si se levanta, recibirá otra bofetada. -¡Ni se te ocurra volver a dirigirme la palabra! ¡Tu y yo hemos terminado!- Yami ve una lágrima caer al suelo y se da cuenta de que Kari está llorando. Justo cuando ve los pies de su novia darse la vuelta, Yami se levanta lo más rápido que puede y corre hacia ella para detenerla. De esta manera, la agarra por un brazo e intenta hacerla girar pero, con una agilidad pasmosa, Kari le da otra bofetada que le hace tambalearse. Podría haber parado esta segunda bofetada pero sabe que se lo merece, así que Yami no ceja en su intento de retener a su novia.

-Déjame que te lo explique por favor…- Un susurro suplicante sale de los labios de Yami y Kari responde con otra bofetada. Ahora el dolor de la mejilla de Yami no desaparece. -Puedes seguir pegándome hasta que te canses, aún así no me habrás pegado lo suficiente… He sido un… un… un gusano, un cerdo, un miserable y merezco todo tu desprecio. Lo malo es que, pese a todo lo que te he hecho, sé que no me desprecias. De lo contrario no me habrías curado…- Yami ve un destello de odio en los ojos de Kari y se prepara para otra bofetada, una bofetada que no tarda en llegar.

-¡No tengo nada de que hablar contigo! ¡Suéltame!- Kari forcejea un poco pero Yami no la suelta. -¡Gatomon!- Gatomon se dispone a intervenir un tanto reticente, pero BlackGatomon la sujeta y se lo impide, de todas maneras Gatomon no hace mucho esfuerzo por zafarse de BlackGatomon.

-Vas a escucharme porque no pienso perderte, no me he muerto para dejarte marchar así como así…- Las palabras de Yami parecen borrar el enfado de Kari.

-¿Estabas muerto de verdad?- La voz de Kari suena tomada y Yami se siente culpable por haber usado la baza de la pena.

-Si… Pero bueno, tú eras Ophanimon, ¿estaba muerto o no?- Yami intenta usar un tono cordial y complaciente.

-Creí que si pero…- Kari se agita un poco y Yami tiene la certeza de que ha estado a punto de abrazarle pero se ha contenido.

-Verás… Quiero que sepas por qué te dije todo lo que te dije…- Yami vuelve a ver un destello en los ojos de Kari y, justo después de darle otra bofetada, la chica le interrumpe.

-Ya lo sé, querías que no me pasase nada, otra vez tu maldita manía de superprotegerme… ¿Qué es eso de que querías dar tu vida para salvar la mía? ¿Eres idota o qué te pasa?- Ante las palabras de Kari y sospechando que ya no corre peligro de que su novia se le escape, Yami le suelta el brazo a la Elegida de la Luz y ésta se le queda mirando.

-Verás, es que creo que… bueno… que a los chicos no les va a gustar que lleve a cabo mi misión…- ¡PLAS! Otra bofetada, ésta más fuerte aún que las otras. Yami ya ha perdido la cuenta pero tanta bofetada le ha abierto una pequeña herida en la mejilla y un hilillo de sangre le resbala por ella.

-Definitivamente eres más tonto que una piedra… ¿Cómo vamos a confiar en ti si tú no confías en nosotros? ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo? ¿Ibas a mandarme una postal desde el más allá?- Kari tiene una cara tan expresiva como aterradora y Yami se da cuenta de que debe empezar a medir sus palabras.

-El caso es que… creía y creo que… de un modo u otro… tú y yo… no acabaremos lo que se dice bien… si seguimos con el plan de Dios…- Y otra bofetada más, Yami se fija en que Kari no se molesta en limpiarse la sangre que tiene en la mano y supone que es porque tiene pensado pegarle otra vez.

(Como siga así me va a dejar media cara insensibilizada… Ya casi no noto nada en la mejilla izquierda…)

-Teniendo en cuenta que tu concepto de acabar bien es morirte para "salvar" mi vida, creo que prefiero acabar mal.- Kari parece tentada de darle otra bofetada a Yami pero, al igual que con el abrazo, se contiene.

-Vale, ya te he dicho que ha sido una estupidez… ¿Me perdonas?- Yami mira con esperanza cómo su novia se limpia la sangre de la mano con una hoja de un árbol cercano y lo interpreta como un signo de que ya no está tan enfadada pero…

-¡Ugh! ¡Dios, como duele!- Yami cae de rodillas porque la idea de perdón de Kari resulta bastante… violenta… Le acaba de dar una patada en la entrepierna y Yami se retuerce de dolor a los pies de su novia mientras ésta le contempla con gesto todavía de enfado.

-Vas a necesitar mucho más que unas meras disculpas para que te perdone…- Kari le tiende la mano en un gesto que a Yami le parece contradictorio pero, desde luego, no se queja por ello.

-Había pensado en…- Kari le dirige una mirada exasperada mientras Yami todavía se duele del golpe. -En que me acompañases a la cueva… ya sabes, tu y yo solos.- Si Yami tuviese que comparar a su novia con un animal, en estos momentos hubiese elegido un dragón a punto de lanzar una bocanada de fuego a su presa.

-En serio, Yami, ¿te crees que me vas a ablandar así?- Kari habla con un tono de cansancio y hartazgo que no le da muchas esperanzas a Yami.

-Oye, que no es lo que piensas…- Yami, que capta enseguida por dónde se estaban yendo los pensamientos de su novia, no puede evitar que una sonrisa se le escape. -Perdón es que… bueno…- Yami se queda cortado y aparta la mirada de Kari.

-De todas maneras… Se suponía que venías aquí a morirte, ¿no? ¿Por qué tenías planeado llevarme a la cueva?- La insensibilidad de Kari al hablar de algo tan delicado como la muerte de Yami, hace que éste sienta un escalofrío.

(¡Jo! Si que está enfadada… Se está pasando un poco…)

-Bueno, eso no importa, ¿me acompañas o no?- Yami intuye la respuesta antes de que Kari se la de.

-No, tengo cosas mejores que hacer como, por ejemplo, intentar recordar por qué no debo darte otra bofetada…- Yami intenta componer una sonrisa ante las palabras de Kari pero solo le sale una mueca de dolor un tanto desagradable.

* * *

-Pero si cuando volvisteis parecías los dos muy normales… Y ahora nos contáis que Kari te había ¿matado? Y que ella estaba megaenfadada… No entiendo lo que te pasó cuando te desmayaste…- T.K. mira alucinado a Yami y Kari alternativamente.

-De desmayarme nada, me morí, no me quites mérito, leñe.- Recordar la discusión con Kari ha alegrado bastante a Yami aunque él mismo no sabe muy bien por qué. -En cuanto a lo de que estaba megaenfadada… eso es poco, todavía me duele la patada y ésta mejilla no ha vuelto a ser la misma de antes.- Yami se señala la mejilla donde Kari le había pegado tan repetidas veces.

-Oye, estoy empezando a pensar que si eres un poco tonto, ehh…- Rika habla con tono exasperado y todos se echan a reír.

-Bueno sí, eso está muy bien pero… ¡¿Quieres explicarnos qué eso de que te moriste?!- Yolei interrumpe las risas con su habitual temperamento y Yami la mira fijamente.

-No sé que quieres que explique, me morí junto a BlackGatomon, nuestros datos se salieron durante un tiempo del cuerpo de Azramon y estuvimos a punto de quedar borrados para siempre de no ser porque Ophanimon los absorbió y…- Yami para porque Davis, que estaba bebiendo, derrama todo el refresco que tiene en la boca por la mesa y rocía a la mitad de los presentes.

-¡Davis no seas tan guarro!- Mimi riñe a Davis y éste se disculpa bastante apurado.

-Perdón, perdón pero es que… ¿Cómo que te absorbió Ophanimon? ¿Por qué no desaparacisteis para siempre?- Davis limpia lo derramado mientras pregunta y Yami se sonroja un montón, se da cuenta de que ha hablado un poco de más.

-Pues… vaya, ¿cómo puedo explicároslo? Digamos que las habilidades de Ophanimon son la bomba, sus poderes curativos son tan increíbles que puede resucitar a cualquier ser compuesto de datos solo con sus datos físicos. Ella, inconscientemente, absorbió mis datos y los de BlackGatomon, y después, también sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, los volvió a transferir al cuerpo de Azramon, nos resucitó, eso fue lo que nos pasó a BlackGatomon y a mí cuando nuestras almas estaban juntas fuera de Azramon…- Yami se fija en la mirada de Henry, que refleja una sospecha que Yami intuye que puede ser muy acertada.

-¿Por eso no teníais DigiNúcleos? ¿Por eso os convertisteis en un esqueleto?- Henry mira con mucha curiosidad a Yami y a Kari que, desde que empezase la conversación, ha permanecido muy callada.

-Henry, eres genial, has dado en el clavo. Al absorber nuestros datos, Ophanimon se quedó con la información de nuestros DigiNúcleos, por eso sufrimos esa mutación al revivir, yo lo llamo el Modo Ultratumba, pero no solo eso, debéis tener muy presente que, a partir de entonces, Kari era la que poseía la información indispensable de mi DigiNúcleo y Gatomon el de BlackGatomon. Antes de que me preguntéis, no, ellas ya no tienen nuestros DigiNúcleos, hace tiempo que, por decirlo de alguna manera, nos los devolvieron. Aunque es verdad que hemos practicado bastante para poder llevar a cabo esa transformación…- Yami mira a Kari y ésta se sonroja bastante.

-Bueno, dejemos eso a un lado y sigamos, la verdad es que yo estaba realmente enfadada, estaba que rabiaba por lo que había hecho Yami pero, en realidad, me sentía culpable por tratarle así, sin embargo tampoco lo podía evitar. De todas maneras, acabamos haciendo las paces el día de mi cumpleaños aunque claro, con lo que hizo ese día, no podía seguir enfadada con él…- Kari está a punto de iniciar el relato otra vez pero Yami la detiene.

-Oye no tengas tanta prisa, mujer.- Kari le mira bastante sorprendida y Yami ladea la cabeza y mira al resto. -A ver, en aquel momento no sabía lo que había pasado pero ahora sí, cuando toqué el DigiNúcleo de Leviamon, me quedé inconsciente unos minutos, tiempo en el que Leviamon quedó completamente destruido y, según me contaría Demon más tarde, sus datos fueron absorbidos por Lucemon, cosa que después demostró ser cierta. Además Demon se había marchado sin mediar palabra tras la muerte de Leviamon. Al parecer, los datos de los Reyes Demonio estaban ligados a Lucemon de manera que, si uno era destruido, éste recibiese sus datos. Pero Lucemon no contó con una cosa, que yo tenía una copia intacta del DigiNúcleo de Leviamon sin siquiera saberlo, algo que, más tarde, me sería de gran utilidad… Por cierto, ya hablaremos más adelante de los recuerdos de Leviamon.- Yami le hace un gesto a Kari para indicarle que puede continuar y ésta se apresura a reanudar la historia en el día de su cumpleaños.

* * *

Kari abre los ojos y lanza una mirada instintiva al calendario… es 22 de Septiembre ya, hoy cumple 20 años y sus amigos le tienen preparada la habitual fiesta, pero no es eso lo que ocupa su mente, Kari conoce perfectamente a Yami y sabe que va a preparar algo especial, más especial que nunca pues seguro que intenta ganarse otra vez su corazón. La chica echa una mirada al futón en el que duerme Yami y ve que ni él ni BlackGatomon están por ningún lado.

(Tsk, seguro que ya está preparando algo…)

Han pasado más de dos meses desde que se peleasen en el bosque de Piximon y, aunque delante del resto intentan comportarse con normalidad, lo cierto es que Kari todavía no ha perdonado a Yami y sigue muy dolida con él. Sin despertar a nadie más excepto Gatomon, Kari se pone un chándal y sale a correr como todas las mañanas junto a su compañera.

-¿Qué crees que estarán haciendo?- Kari parece bastante intrigada y Gatomon se queda pensativa.

-No lo sé… Si quiere superarse a sí mismo lo va a tener difícil. Lo del último San Valentín fue…- Gatomon pone los ojos en blanco al recordar lo que había hecho Yami para el último 14 de Febrero. El chico le había pedido a Matt que le dejase cantar junto a él y su grupo una canción para Kari. Puede que Yami no tuviese la mejor voz del mundo pero a Kari le encantó el regalo…

-No sé… Pero seguro que se le ocurre algo, siempre encuentra la manera de sorprenderme…- Kari, pese a no admitirlo, está muy ilusionada con la perspectiva del regalo de Yami y lo espera con impaciencia.

**···**

-Mierda, no consigo hacerlo funcionar…- Yami está trabajando con su ordenador y su D-Power, tras haber investigado todos los Dispositivos y haber guardado todos los datos necesarios acerca de ellos, se siente preparado para fabricar el suyo propio, pero no va todo como a él le hubiera gustado… -Esta maldita cosa…-

BlackGatomon mira fijamente el trabajo de Yami, en la pantalla se muestra una especie de reloj de pulsera, completamente negro excepto por la esfera, que es blanca.

-Todavía no me has dicho qué es lo que estás haciendo…- BlackGatomon mira a su compañero con cara de indignación pero el Elegido de la Oscuridad no tiene tiempo siquiera para preocuparse.

-Es el regalo de Kari, necesito acabarlo ya si quiero dárselo hoy…- Yami sigue tecleando frenéticamente un montón de código y borrando de vez en cuando algún error.

-Estás fabricando un Dispositivo, ¿no? ¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?-

-Digital Watch, D-Watch para abreviar, ¿qué te parece?- Yami se detiene un instante antes de seguir tecleando.

-Está bien, pero… ¿Por qué te ha dado por crear un Dispositivo nuevo?- BlackGatomon ladea la cabeza al expresar una duda que lleva mucho tiempo rondándole la cabeza.

-Pues verás, porque los tres tipos, el Dispositivo Sagrado, el D3 y el D-Power, tienen sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas. Por ejemplo, el Dispositivo Sagrado le otorga a su poseedor una capacidad de autosuperación casi ilimitada, tanto es así que en realidad Tai y los demás ni siquiera necesitan sus Emblemas para llegar más allá del cuerpo Maduro. Por otra parte el D3 es una pasada, además de permitir las ArmoDigievoluciones y las ADN-Digievoluciones, también tiene una capacidad de procesamiento mayor que su versión anterior o que el D-Power. Pero el D-Power también es genial porque ofrece un análisis detallado de cualquier digimon o elemento digital y, con la mejora que le voy a instalar, será aún más efectivo, por no mencionar su fuente de energía…- Yami mira apasionado a BlackGatomon, siempre adopta esa actitud cuando está programando o ideando algo nuevo y a BlackGatomon le encanta verle así.

-¿La fuente de energía del D-Power? ¿Cuál es?- BlackGatomon mira con interés a su amigo y éste sonríe complacido por la pregunta.

-Los Deseos, el D-Power funciona con el poder de los Deseos, por eso Takato pudo crear a Guilmon, por eso pudo utilizar un dibujo como si fuera una Carta Azul, por eso podemos fusionarnos con nuestros digimons… Imagínate un Dispositivo que mezcle un poder inagotable como el del Dispositivo Sagrado, una versatilidad como la del D3 y un analizador y una fuente de energía como los del D-Power… Además añádele unas mejoras que estoy intentando implementarle y tienes el D-Watch.- Yami vuelve toda su atención a la pantalla del ordenador y BlackGatomon se le queda mirando.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con el regalo de Kari?- BlackGatomon no encuentra la relación entre las dos cosas pero Yami no se la va a desvelar.

-Eso es una sorpresa.- La escueta respuesta de Yami le hace ver al digimon que no desea escuchar más preguntas.

**···**

Son las 10 de la noche y Yami aún no ha dado señales de vida, aunque los demás intentan hacer como que todo va perfectamente, el cumpleaños de Kari está siendo un desastre, la chica, sin Yami, se siente un poco sola e, incluso, abandonada. Había ido cultivando una curiosidad casi enfermiza durante todo el día por saber qué sería lo que le había preparado Yami pero, el hecho de ver que ni siquiera ha venido a celebrar su cumpleaños, le ha provocado un bajón anímico terrible.

(Tendría que haber hecho las paces con él hace tiempo, a lo peor piensa que no quiero que venga… Esto es un completo desastre…)

-¡Kari! ¿Vienes?- Tai la llama desde el otro lado de la sala, están todos juntos esperando a la cumpleañera pero ella no deja de mirar por la ventana, es como si creyese que podría ver aproximarse a Yami en cualquier momento… No sabe cuánta razón tiene.

De repente, un fuerte viento le revuelve el pelo y la chica cierra los ojos de forma instintiva, siente cómo alguien la agarra en un abrazo fuerte y, al instante, sus pies se separan del suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Kari!-

Todos están desorientados pero no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, es Azramon el que ha cogido a Kari y la sujeta mientras sale volando en la noche.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Estad atentos a la tele!- Los chicos se quedan estupefactos mirando a los dos Elegidos alejarse, Kari en brazos de Azramon, mientras la propia Kari apenas se cree lo que acaba de ocurrir. -Discúlpame por haber tardado tanto, tenía que terminar los preparativos…- La voz de Azramon denota una gran alegría y Kari se fija en que ya no es el esqueleto frágil y quebradizo que se había enfrentado a Leviamon.

-¿Qué es lo que estabas preparando?- Kari grita para que Azramon la oiga por encima del sonido del viento.

-Si te lo dijera, no sería una sorpresa…- Azramon continúa volando durante un buen rato hasta que se detiene en la azotea de un edificio no muy alto.

-¿Por qué me has traído a Shinjuku?- Kari mira alrededor y se fija en que toda la calle está llena de gente.

-Enseguida lo entenderás, de momento, ten, la primera parte de mi regalo…- Azramon le tiende una especie de reloj de pulsera de color rosa con la esfera blanca.

-¿Qué es?- Kari lo mira y Azramon le hace un gesto para que le tienda la mano.

-Un D-Watch, sólo existen dos, de momento, el mío y el tuyo…- Azramon se lo pone alrededor de la muñeca y la chica nota enseguida un cosquilleo recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

(Qué sensación tan extraña…)

-¿Para qué sirve?- Kari mira atentamente a Azramon mientras éste, cogiendo el D-Power de la chica, comienza a pulsar unos botones y, de repente, el viejo Dispositivo se desvanece.

-Ya está, ahora éste es tu Dispositivo, yo lo he inventado… Estos dos son especiales, los he hecho exclusivamente para ti y para mi, hace muchas cosas pero lo importante ahora es que lo necesitarás para ver la segunda parte del regalo… Cuando yo te diga, pulsa este botoncito.- Azramon le señala un botón en uno de los laterales de la esfera del reloj y Kari asiente, sin comprender aún lo que tiene en mente su novio.

Sin previo aviso, Azramon vuelve a agarrar a Kari y se la lleva volando, pero esta vez tan solo asciende hasta que las luces de Tokio no son más que un gran mosaico de titilantes bombillas.

-Mira…- Azramon hace un gesto con la mano y todas las luces de la ciudad se apagan de repente. -Púlsalo ahora…-

Kari, preguntándose qué diantres va a ocurrir, pulsa el botón y ve, cómo, poco a poco, algunas de las luces de la ciudad se van encendiendo y parecen escribir, lentamente, sin prisa, unas palabras:

"八神 ヒカリ、愛している"

"Yagami Hikari, te amo"

Kari se queda sin palabras, observando con la boca abierta cómo las palabras permanecen escritas.

(¡Lo ha hecho! ¡Creí que no podría superarse pero lo ha hecho! ¿Cómo voy a seguir enfadada con él después de esto?)

-¿Qué te parece?- Azramon comienza a descender y se dirije de vuelta al lugar donde han empezado su corto viaje.

-Es… es… es increíble…- Unas lágrimas acuden a los ojos de Kari y ésta siente el impulso de abrazar a Yami, algo que se guarda para cuando se separe de BlackGatomon.

-Todo es poco para ti, además, aún queda la última parte de mi regalo, algo que, espero, te guste más que esto…- Las palabras de Azramon hacen que Kari se estremezca.

(¿Aún hay más? ¿Qué puede quedar después de semejante declaración?)

**···**

Cuando por fin llegan junto al resto de sus amigos, Yami mira por el rabillo del ojo a la televisión y ve que las palabras de amor aparecen en la pantalla, antes de que puedan interrumpirles, hace un gesto con la mano a todos los Elegidos para que no le interrumpan. Tras separarse de BlackGatomon y volver a ser humano, Yami coge las dos manos de su novia con delicadeza y la mira a los ojos.

-Kari, el D-Watch te lo entrego como una señal de que mi ser te pertenece, he puesto en él toda mi alma, por eso es especial, mientras lo tengas, siempre estaré a tu lado, protegiéndote, y nada podrá separarme de ti.- Yami hace una pausa pero nadie le interrumpe, es evidente que todavía le quedan cosas que decir.

-Las palabras que te he dedicado son el reflejo de mis sentimientos, todo lo que hago, Kari, lo hago por ti, nadie nunca había conseguido ocupar mi mente como lo has conseguido tú, desde el primer día que te vi supe que serías especial, ahora, tras 10 largos años, tú eres lo que me impulsa a seguir adelante, lo que me mantiene vivo y lo que hace que mis días sean felices, Kari, tú eres la Luz que ilumina el sendero lleno de Oscuridad que es mi vida, por ello, Hikari Yagami, te amo. Y te amaré siempre, pase lo que pase.- Yami hace una pausa más y, esta vez, se lleva una mano a su bolsillo derecho para sacar algo que le cabe en el puño.

-Sé que jamás podría vivir sin ti, te necesito, otros tildarían mi relación contigo de servilismo, yo lo llamo amor, otros dirían que soy un tonto, yo creo que soy afortunado de tenerte, otros dirían que no te merezco, yo digo que lucharé siempre para poder tenerte, los habrá incluso que dirán que tú no me mereces, yo digo que un Ángel puede tener lo que desee. Por eso, cariño, te entrego esto como una promesa que espero sea mutua, una promesa de que siempre te querré y estaré contigo. ¿Quieres ser mi prometida?- Yami abre su mano y le muestra a Kari un anillo blanco como el platino con una pequeña hilera de brillantes piedras negras.

La cara de Kari es un reflejo de su respuesta, nada más oír las palabras de Yami, un brillo de felicidad ha aparecido en su rostro.

-Pues claro, Yami, claro que quiero.- Con gesto un poco torpe y con la mano temblándole ligeramente, Yami le pone el anillo a Kari en torno a su dedo anular y la chica se abalanza sobre él y le abraza fuertemente, como si temiera que pudiese desaparecer. Sus labios se unen en un beso largo y sentido mientras la presión y tensión que ambos habían acumulado los dos últimos meses, se desvanece y una sensación de felicidad suprema les invade.

* * *

-Bueno… como ya sabéis, cuatro años después nos casamos y, otro año después, nacieron nuestros dos hijos… Satoshi y Aerine.- Yami se toca el anillo que lleva en su dedo anular, idéntico al que le había regalado a Kari. -A vosotros no os lo conté, pero estos anillos los conseguí en el Mundo Digital, me costó mucho conseguirlos pero quería que fuesen especiales, no podían ser como el resto de anillos de compromiso…- Yami mira a Kari y ella se acerca para besarle muy apasionadamente.

Tras separarse, Kari es ahora la que habla. -Aquel pasó de ser el cumpleaños más catastrófico de mi vida a convertirse en el mejor, lo único malo de aquello es que Yami rompió su racha, el día de nuestro aniversario de comenzar a salir juntos, no consiguió superar aquello.- Kari mira a su esposo sonriendo y éste le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Muy bonito, muy bonito… Pero…- T.K. parece un poco reticente de romper la atmósfera de felicidad que invade a sus dos amigos pero tiene dudas y tiene que resolverlas. -¿Por qué el D-Watch de Kari es especial?-

Yami le mira un poco embelesado pero reacciona enseguida. -Ahh, bueno, verás, como bien sabes, vuestros D-Watch son Dispositivos que se adaptaron a cada uno de vosotros y tienen todas las funcionalidades propias que yo mismo les añadí. Mi D-Watch, el primero de todos, por cierto, lo hice a medida para mí, de forma que yo y sólo yo puedo utilizarlo, mientras que si intercambiaseis los vuestros, se volverían a adaptar a su nuevo dueño. Además el mío tiene unas funcionalidades especiales que sólo éste poseé. Pero el de Kari, además de estar hecho a medida para ella, además de estar vinculado a ella, tiene, literalmente, parte de mí, para hacerlo utilicé parte de mis datos, unos datos que tenía guardados en mi D-Power desde que Demon estuviese a punto de matarme, cuando digievolucioné en Azramon por vez primera. Además el suyo potencia esa maravillosa capacidad suya para devolver la vida y sanar las heridas de los digimons…- Yami habla en tono bastante suave y muchos tienen que echarse hacia delante para oírle. -En realidad, lo más notable de los D-Watch es que los diseñé para que potenciasen nuestros puntos fuertes y nos permitiesen un mayor control de nosotros mismos y, por supuesto, también es de destacar que almacenan todas nuestras digievoluciones para que podamos cambiar fácilmente de una a otra…-


	31. 30: La muerte del Avaro

**Capítulo 30: Una mirada al pasado. La muerte del Avaro**

-Bueno, como recordaréis, yo destruí a Leviamon en el bosque de Piximon y, después de discutir con Kari, aunque más bien se diría que ella discutió conmigo, intenté que entrase conmigo a la cueva para presenciar qué tenía que mostrarnos si íbamos juntos, pero no lo conseguí… Pues bien, después de nuestro compromiso, de hacer las paces y de pasar unas semanas más pegajosos que nunca, decidí volver a proponerle aquello a Kari y, esta vez, aceptó, lo que además nos llevaría a la caída del segundo Rey Demonio…- Yami se frota las manos en gesto de impaciencia y reanuda la historia.

* * *

-¿Tú crees que es seguro que vayáis solos?- BlackGatomon se muestra receloso de dejar a su compañero y a Kari andar solos por el Mundo Digital y Gatomon no hace sino apoyarle en sus preocupaciones.

-Vamos, ¿qué nos puede pasar? No van a ser tan idiotas de atacarnos otra vez en el mismo sitio…- Yami, que está cogido de la mano de Kari, se muestra despreocupado y muy seguro, tras unas semanas de relajación junto a su novia, ahora además prometida, los dos están en un estado de euforia bastante contagioso pero del que sus digimons no son partícipes.

-Pues mira, Demon os vio destruir casi sin esfuerzo a uno de sus queridos compañeros… No creo que sean lo suficientemente idiotas como para dar por hecho que no vais a volver…- Gatomon se muestra de acuerdo con BlackGatomon y Yami pone los ojos en blanco ante tanta preocupación.

-Bueno, vale, está bien. Vosotros venís con nosotros pero nos dejáis entrar solos a la cueva, ¿vale?- Yami les mira como si fuese un ultimátum en vez de que una oferta.

-De acuerdo.- Los digimons dan su brazo a torcer y por fin se ponen todos en marcha. Gracias a los nuevos D-Watch, el viaje hacia el Mundo Digital es instantáneo y enseguida llegan al bosque de Piximon.

-Bueno, id con Piximon o algo mientras nosotros hacemos nuestras cosas…- Yami se encamina hacia la cueva arrastrando a Kari consigo mientras los dos digimons se van un poco indignados.

-¿No crees que podrías ser un poco más amable?- Kari también parece un poco indignada pero Yami reconoce un ligero tono divertido en su voz. La chica y los digimons saben perfectamente que ésa es la manera de ser de Yami, sería como pedirle a Tai que se controlase o a Takato que fuese pesimista.

-Bah, Kari, tú sabes que no lo hago con mala intención, y ellos también…- Yami le echa una mirada cómplice a su novia y ésta se ríe un poco.

-Vale, vale. Solo es que últimamente estás un poco distinto…- Lo que dice Kari es verdad, Yami ha cambiado un poco desde que discutiesen en ese mismo bosque, ya desde entonces parece que sea otra persona.

-Oye, después de que me dieses no se cuántas bofetadas y de que me pegases ahí, pues creí que tenías razón, que debía dejar de estar siempre igual y ser más confiado y optimista. Aunque…- Pese a su buen humor, Yami tuerce el gesto en una mueca de preocupación.

(Desde ese día siento como si me faltase algo y el hecho de no tener DigiNúcleos… es bastante preocupante, espero que no sea grave…)

-¿Qué pasa?- Kari se le queda mirando mientras caminan pero Yami sacude la cabeza y sonríe.

-La verdad es que no estoy seguro… pero hay algo que me tiene un poco mosqueado…- Con estas palabras de Yami, llegan por fin a la cueva y se detienen antes de entrar.

-¿Crees que la respuesta a mi pregunta se nos mostrará ahora?- Kari, que parece intuir la respuesta, mira fijamente al Elegido de la Oscuridad.

-Cómo me conoces… Sí, espero que las cosas nos queden claras a los dos… De lo contrario esto resultará ser una completa pérdida de tiempo.- Yami se deja llevar esta vez por su novia y entran juntos a la caverna que ya habían visitado por separado…

La habitual Oscuridad les engulle según se adentran hasta que, como ya se esperaban, los dos caen a un vacío aparentemente infinito.

Sin embargo, y pese a estar completamente seguros de que en ningún momento se han soltado el uno del otro, cada uno aparece completamente sólo pero, eso sí, en medio de un gran vacío negro y con una extraña voz resonando en sus tímpanos.

-Bienvenidos…- La voz no parece de hombre, pero tampoco de mujer, o, mejor dicho, podría ser tanto de hombre como de mujer.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué le has hecho a Yami?- Kari mira en todas direcciones buscando el origen de la intrigante voz.

-¡¿Dónde está Kari?!- Yami, bastante más enfadado, mira fijamente a un punto del vacío como si supiese con exactitud que el ser que les habla está allí.

-Yo no he hecho nada, Kurayami Kimura y Hikari Yagami…- Ahora los chicos se dan cuenta de que la voz les habla a la vez y eso les tranquiliza un poco pero también les inquieta, sobre todo a Yami. -Éste es un lugar en el que vuestras almas quedan expuestas a aquello que os inquieta, a aquello que teméis, a aquello que amáis… Es por eso que, la respuesta a vuestras preguntas, la tenéis vosotros mismos.- La voz termina de hablar y un destello ciega a los dos Elegidos, un destello que hace cambiar todo lo que les rodea.

**···**

Kari se encuentra en una sala que le resulta conocida pero que no logra identificar.

-¡Son unos cabezotas!- La voz de Yami resuena en todas partes como un eco siniestro.

-Vamos, Yami, sabes perfectamente que no estás tan enfadado…- Ahora es BlackGatomon quien habla y Kari ve aparecer a los dos de repente.

-Pues ojalá pudiera…- Yami se queda callado de repente y mira fijamente a Kari. -¿Quién diantres eres tú?- A diferencia de la última vez, parece ser que ahora Yami sí puede verla y, a juzgar por el tono de su voz, no está muy contento de que esté allí.

-¿Con quién hablas?- Sin embargo, BlackGatomon mira en todas direcciones buscando al interlocutor de su compañero.

(Hmmm… No puede verla… Qué cosa tan rara…) Kari oye los pensamientos del Yami de 11 años y sonríe ante su curiosidad.

-Da igual quién sea yo, me gustaría decirte algo…- Kari se da cuenta de que ha captado toda la curiosidad de Yami y lo aprovecha. -Sé que tus amigos parecen idiotas pero no te odian, da igual lo que digan, ellos no te odian, Yami… Aún así, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadado y no seré yo la que intente tranquilizarte… De hecho, te animo a que les expreses tu enfado pero, por favor, no nos… les odies…- Kari se corrige en el último momento y Yami la mira con un brillo en los ojos tal, que Kari juraría que el chico sabe de sobra quién es ella. Tras esto, todo vuelve a desaparecer.

**···**

Yami está en un hospital y ve cómo una mujer, la madre de Kari y Tai, abofetea a éste último y le echa la culpa de algo. Tai parece muy pequeño, Yami no acierta a aventurar su edad pero eso tampoco le importa mucho pues ya sabe dónde está. Casi corriendo, Yami entra en la habitación de la que acaban de salir los padres de Tai y Kari. Frente a él, tumbada en una cama, una Kari muy pequeña le mira fijamente con ojos de curiosidad pese a parecer muy enferma.

-¿Quién eres tú?- La pregunta de Kari hace que Yami se pregunte si alguien le habría visto entrar pero enseguida lo descarta.

-¿Yo? Hmmm… nadie, no soy nadie.- Yami se dedica un aplauso sarcástico mentalmente por su genial ocurrencia.

(Qué señor tan raro… Pero parece buena persona…)

Yami sonríe al oír los pensamientos de la versión infantil de su novia. -¿Qué te ha pasado?- Yami habla con una voz suave y cariñosa mientras se agacha junto a la cama de Kari para mirarla más de cerca, todo parece tan real…

La pequeña Elegida de la Luz le cuenta toda la historia a su interlocutor y Yami la escucha con atención. Tras acabar, Yami la mira fijamente antes de hablar.

-Bueno, seguro que te recuperas… Y seguro que Tai tiene más cuidado la próxima vez… ¿Sabes una cosa?- La niña niega con la cabeza. -Eres muy fuerte Hikari, por favor, no cambies nunca…- Justo cuando termina de hablar, la puerta de la habitación se abre y toda la sala se desvanece a su alrededor.

**···**

Ahora Kari está en el patio de un colegio, viendo a los niños correr y jugar juntos, a todos menos a…

Kari ya se esperaba algo así de Yami, se acerca al único niño que está solo, sentado y alejado del resto.

-Hola…- Kari supone que puede hablar con el chico y supone bien porque éste la mira de hito en hito.

-¿Qué quiere?- La pregunta del Yami de 8 años extraña un poco a Kari, ella se esperaba más bien un ¿Quién es usted? o ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vaya, ¿estás enfadado?- Kari sabe que no, pero intenta trabar una conversación con el niño.

-No…- La voz de Yami se suaviza un poco. -Es sólo que… no me gusta estar con los demás niños…- Yami desvía la mirada y Kari se fija en que sus ojos brillan como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

(Siempre estoy sólo y siempre lo estaré, ¿para que esforzarme en cambiar eso?)

Ahora son los ojos de Kari los que están a punto de llorar. -Oye, no tienes por qué estar sólo…- Kari le pone una mano en el hombro al niño y él no se aparta, más bien parece reconfortado por el contacto de la chica. -Estoy segura de que, tarde o temprano, encontrarás a alguien con quien estar…- Kari le sonríe y el chico le devuelve la sonrisa, muy alegre.

De repente, todo vuelve a desaparecer y Kari se vuelve a encontrar en la más absoluta Oscuridad.

**···**

Yami mira a su alrededor, está en la habitación de Kari, aparentemente no hay nadie, pero la puerta se abre de inmediato y una Kari de 11 años da un portazo para encerrarse en su cuarto. Al instante, el Elegido de la Oscuridad se da cuenta de qué momento está visualizando.

-Kari… quería…- Yami oye su propia voz al otro lado de la puerta y ve, con sorpresa, cómo Kari gira la cabeza y escucha atentamente. Los momentos siguientes se pasan en la pequeña discusión que habían tenido los dos Elegidos hasta que Kari abofetea a Yami y le cierra la puerta en las narices.

(¿Que me quiere? ¿Que le gusto? ¿Para eso ha venido? Será tonto… ¿Acaso creía que me iba a ablandar?)

-Oye Kari, Yami parecía… sincero.- Gatomon habla en voz baja y con tono de disculpa.

Es entonces cuando Kari y su compañera se dan la vuelta y la chica mira con gesto de sorpresa al Yami adulto que tiene delante, Gatomon parece no percatarse de su presencia. -¿Yami?- El Elegido de la Oscuridad se queda de piedra al escuchar a Kari. -¿Eres tú? ¿Qué demonios…?- La chica mira primero al Yami que tiene enfrente y luego escucha a través de la puerta al Yami de 11 años hablando con su hermano.

-Sí, soy yo.- Yami le contesta ante su gesto de perplejidad y confusión. Por otro lado, pese a que Kari puede verle e incluso le ha identificado, Gatomon no deja de mirar en todas direcciones buscando al interlocutor de su amiga. Al ver que Kari parece haber perdido la capacidad de hablar, Yami le dice algo que le hubiese gustado decirle en aquel momento. -Mira, Kari, sé que estás muy enfadada conmigo pero, por favor, no me odies por ser quien soy. Y no pienses en mí como el Elegido de la Oscuridad, soy Yami, soy tu amigo, me has ayudado a adaptarme a la vida en Japón y siempre has sido muy amable conmigo… Es verdad que te quiero, pero por nada del mundo querría que eso dañase nuestra amistad, para mí eso es lo más importante…- Yami se nota un poco mareado y comienza a ver todo como cubierto por un cristal translúcido.

-Yo… yo no te odio Yami… no puedo odiarte…- Yami ve caer un par de lágrimas de los ojos de Kari antes de desaparecer y volver al mismo lugar sombrío en que empezó.

**···**

-Habéis vuelto…- La misma voz que los había recibido les habla con tono satisfecho.

Kari gira la cabeza y ve que Yami está junto a ella pero parece distinto, inmóvil, como si estuviese…

-¡Yami!- Kari le agarra por los brazos y le zarandea suavemente como si quisiese despertarle. Lo único que consigue es que el chico se caiga al suelo aparatosamente. Kari se arrodilla junto a él y comprueba si tiene pulso. Lo tiene. -¿Qué le pasa?- La voz de la Elegida de la Luz suena quebrada pero el ente que le habla no parece preocupado.

-Ése no es Kurayami Kimura, Ése no es tu prometido…- Kari se aparta un poco ante la revelación de su interlocutor.

-Entonces… ¿Quién es?- Kari no entiende lo que está sucediendo, todo parece un enorme sinsentido.

-No me he expresado bien… Ése es Kurayami Kimura, sin duda, pero, al mismo tiempo, no lo es…- Kari está ahora más confusa que nunca y es prácticamente incapaz de articular palabra o de ordenar sus dudas. -Lo que quiero decir es que esos son indudablemente sus datos pero les falta algo…- Es como si el ente quisiese que la chica llegase a alguna conclusión tremendamente evidente.

(Son sus datos pero les falta algo… ¿Cómo voy yo a entender eso? Seguro que Yami podría explicármelo… Siempre se le ha dado bien esto de resolver enigmas… Como ha vivido toda su vida rodeado de misterios…)

**···**

(Kari confía un montón en mis habilidades pero yo tampoco he entendido nada. Igual que no entiendo por qué puedo oír su voz pero no puedo verla a ella en lugar de tener que ver a "mis datos" tirados en el suelo…)

Yami, que ha escuchado toda la conversación entre Kari y la misteriosa entidad, no deja de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

(Éste es un lugar en el que nuestras almas quedan expuestas a aquello que nos inquieta… Entonces, lo que sucede es que estas experiencias se les muestran a nuestras "almas"… Supongo que se refirirá a nuestros… DigiNúcleos… ¡No puede ser!)

Yami mira a su cuerpo, aparentemente vivo pero vacío y una sospecha le inunda la mente.

(Cuando me convertí en aquella cosa, vi que no poseía DigiNúcleos, lo cuál debería ser imposible pues son, por decirlo de alguna manera, el alma de los seres digitales. En ese caso, si no tuviese DigiNúcleo… mi cuerpo no debería estar aquí, pero tengo que haberlo perdido en algún momento entre mi última visita aquí y ahora… Y si no tuviese DigiNúcleo yo me daría cuenta… ¿No? No, no puede ser, fuera de este sitio puedo moverme, no debería poder sin mi DigiNúcleo a no ser que… Esta sensación de que me falta algo… ahora no la tengo… ¿Qué puede significar?)

Yami continúa pensando, intenta llegar al fondo del asunto pero todo carece de lógica, él nunca ha entendido de DigiNúcleos, nunca se ha molestado en investigarlos y solo sabe aquello que le han comentado Izzy y Henry ya que, sobre todo a Henry, les encanta investigar la vida Digital. A Yami le atrae más investigar el Mundo Digital en sí, sin centrarse específicamente en los digimons…

(Si no tengo DigiNúcleo pero sigo vivo es porque ese DigiNúcleo sigue intacto en algún lugar… Y si éste sitio se muestra a nuestras almas, o sea, a nuestros DigiNúcleos, quiere decir que mi DigiNúcleo está indudablemente aquí y ahora. Pero si no está en mi cuerpo y no está desperdigado… Sólo hay una posibilidad… Pero es increíble…)

Yami por fin se da cuenta de que está llegando a una conclusión y eso le anima bastante.

**···**

(¿Qué tendrá en mente? ¿Por qué puedo oír sus pensamientos perfectamente?) Kari no entiende demasiado la línea de pensamiento de Yami pero también tiene la sensación de que Yami está llegando a algo, de que está muy cerca de la verdad.

-Cuando morí me pasó algo muy raro… Fue como si alguien me llamase, me atrayese, al principio creí que era Kari pero resultó que no… Aunque, en el fondo, sí podía serlo, aquella no era su voz pero era muy familiar… Pensándolo bien, podría haber sido Ophanimon, si me sentí así y BlackGatomon compartió esa sensación conmigo…- Kari escucha atentamente los pensamientos de su novio mientras contempla con dolor su cuerpo inerte. -¿Cómo resucité? Nunca me lo he planteado, di por hecho que había sido cosa suya, de Ophanimon, pero… ¿Y si no fue solo eso? ¿Y si hay algo más? Según Kari, Azramon se quedó tirado en el suelo sin moverse, inmóvil, como muerto, no, no como muerto, estaba muerto y punto. Pero entonces, si estaba muerto, sus datos… no, mis datos y los de BlackGatomon tuvieron que abandonar su cuerpo, y con ellos, nuestros DigiNúcleos… Entonces si noté cómo Ophanimon me llamaba puede ser porque en realidad estaba… ¿Absorbiendo mis datos? ¿Absorbió Ophanimon nuestros DigiNúcleos? ¿Es eso?- Ahora Yami parece dirigirse a la voz que les había hablado.

-Eres muy inteligente Kurayami Kimura…- Kari asiste perpleja a la confirmación de la extraña entidad.

(¿Absorbí sus datos? ¿Cómo puede ser? Nunca quise hacerlo… ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Cómo puede seguir vivo entonces?)

**···**

Ahora Yami sabe que Kari también ha escuchado todos sus pensamientos y se da cuenta de lo conmocionada que está, pero la sorpresa de la chica no es nada comparada con la suya propia.

(Entonces, si después de eso ya no tenía DigiNúcleo y BlackGatomon tampoco… Podría querer decir que nuestros DigiNúcleos aún los tiene Ophanimon o, lo que es lo mismo, Kari y Gatomon. Aún así no entiendo cómo podemos seguir vivos si son ellas las que tienen nuestros datos más básicos, no tiene ningún sentido…)

-¿Es que no habéis notado ningún cambio el uno en el otro? ¿Es que no os sentís de una manera distinta cuando estáis juntos?- La entidad vuelve a hablar y Yami comienza otra vez a atar cabos.

(Puede ser por eso que cuando no estoy con ella me siento vacío… No, esa sensación se ha acentuado pero ya lo sentía antes. Pese a todo es cierto que ahora me siento distinto, es como si… no sé… como si… uff, no puedo expresar lo que siento…)

-Puede que sea lo mismo que siento yo… Puede que esto sea algo recíproco… Yo me siento contagiada de tu habitual actitud más dura y realista…- Ahora Kari habla directamente con Yami, ¿o son sus pensamientos lo que el chico oye?

-Entonces esto que siento, este extraño optimismo amargo… Éste impulso de preocuparme por absolutamente todo…- Yami también habla ahora y se da cuenta de otra cosa. -Es por eso que puedo ver mi cuerpo y no puedo verte a ti, Kari. Todo lo que veo lo veo desde tu perspectiva…-

De repente, Yami nota un dolor de cabeza muy intenso y el frío de un suelo húmedo en contacto con todo su cuerpo. Abre los ojos y ve que está tirado de lado en el suelo y que Kari está arrodillada frente a él.

-Yami… ¿Estás bien? ¿Es verdad lo que he visto y oído o ha sido imaginación mía?- Kari habla muy alto, o eso le parece a Yami.

El Elegido de la Oscuridad intenta recapitular pero, por alguna extraña razón, todo lo que recuerda es entrar en la cueva, caerse y, al instante, notar el dolor de cabeza que acaba de asaltarle, no hay nada por medio y Kari parece estar hablando de algo que sucedió entre medias…

-Habla más bajo, por favor…- Yami habla con voz débil y ve una pequeña luz parpadear en su D-Watch.

-Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?- Ahora Kari habla en un susurro grave y Yami se lo agradece muchísimo, pero no hay tiempo, tienen que marcharse de donde están.

-Viene hacia aquí…- Yami no deja de parpadear para intentar deshacerse de la somnolencia y cansacio que le invaden. -Necesitamos a BlackGatomon y Gatom…- Yami se desmaya y Kari se queda mirando a su novio muy preocupada, tras comprobar su pulso y ver que está relativamente bien, se fija también en la luz encendida en el D-Watch de Yami y en el suyo propio. Tal y como le ha enseñado Yami, Kari pulsa la esfera del D-Watch, donde normalmente se mostraría la hora en un reloj normal, y un display holográfico como el de los D-Power aparece mostrando los datos de…

-¿Barbamon? ¿Quiere esto decir que está aquí? Maldita sea, siempre tan oportunos…- Kari levanta a Yami como puede y le agarra pasando uno de los brazos del chico alrededor de sus hombros y agarrándole dicho brazo y la espalda. -Uff, ojalá Gatomon se haya dado cuenta…- Con paso lento pero decidio, Kari echa a caminar hacia el exterior con Yami a rastras y se detiene al ser bañados los dos con la tenue luz anaranjada del atardecer.

(¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado ahí dentro? Vinimos por la mañana y ya está atardeciendo…)

-¡Por fin!- Piximon, Gatomon y BlackGatomon gritan al unísono al verles aparecer, pero enseguida sus caras de alivio se tornan en gestos de preocupación al ver a Yami inconsciente.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- BlackGatomon se acerca a Kari y ésta, bastante cansada, deja a Yami tumbado en el suelo con delicadeza y mira a los digimons.

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que prepararnos para luchar.- Kari mira a su compañera y ésta asiente sin entender muy bien por qué. Kari activa la digievolución con su D-Watch y sus datos se entremezclan enseguida con los de Gatomon.

-¡Gatomon UltraDigievoluciona en…!- Por unos instantes, los pensamientos de las dos se unen y Gatomon es capaz de ver qué preocupa tanto a Kari y el misterio que envuelve a los DigiNúcleos de Yami y BlackGatomon.

-¡… Ophanimon!- El Ángel de la Vida aparece ante BlackGatomon, que no se muestra muy sorprendio y ante Piximon, que parece extasiado.

-Vuestros digimons me lo habían contado, pi, pero verlo en persona, pi…- El hada digimon parece sobrecogido por la espectacular digievolución de la Elegida de la Luz junto a su compañera.

-No hay tiempo para hablar, Barbamon viene hacia aquí y…- Ophanimon se detiene al sentir la presencia del Rey Demonio.

-Tsk, es una pena no haber podido aprovechar el factor sorpresa… Ahora tendré que ensuciarme las manos peleando contigo.- Barbamon hace acto de presencia y Ophanimon hace aparecer su lanza y su escudo al instante para prepararse para la batalla.

-No me derrotarás, Barbamon.- Ophanimon adopta una actitud un tanto arrogante, poco propia de ella y es ahora cuando se da cuenta de que Yami tenía razón. Parte de él está ahora en ella.

-Bueno, eso tendremos que verlo, ¿no? Aunque tú eres inteligente y estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo… Por ejemplo, la vida del Elegido de la Oscuridad para salvar la tuya, a mi me parece un trato justo dado que él está al borde de la muerte y tú estás en tu punto álgido de fuerza…- Barbamon se muestra muy serio y, por un momento, Ophanimon está tentada de aceptar pero…

(¡Ni hablar! ¿Qué diantres me pasa? No puedo aceptar tal cosa, yo no soy así. ¿Cómo voy a sacrificar a Yami para salvarme yo?)

-Ni en tus mejores sueños sucedería tal cosa, Barbamon. Puede que no tenga a Azramon a mi lado, pero yo sola me basto para destruirte.- La voz de Ophanimon suena muy segura de sí misma pero tiene una nota de Orgullo que Kari jamás había notado.

-Está bien… si lo que deseas es morir, te complaceré…- Barbamon desaparece en un mar de llamas de color rojo intenso.

(Ten cuidado, Kari.) Por extraño que parezca, la voz en su cabeza no proviene de Gatomon y, desde luego, no es de la propia Kari, se parece más a la de…

-¿Yami?- Ophanimon mira hacia atrás pero el Elegido de la Oscuridad sigue inconsciente.

(Estoy contigo, ¿recuerdas?)

-Gracias…- Ophanimon cierra sus ojos y se encomienda a su instinto, sabe que Barbamon es muy frío y calculador y que se le da muy bien aprovechar las debilidades de su enemigo, debe evitar a toda costa caer en sus tretas y trampas.

-¡Llamas Carmesí!- Ophanimon nota el fuego alrededor suyo pero no se mueve, sabe, intuye, que no es más que una distracción y, en efecto…

-¡Jabalina de Trueno!- Ahora sí, Ophanimon se da la vuelta y bloquea el ataque de Barbamon sin abrir los ojos, según el D-Watch, dos de sus técnicas son capaces de hipnotizar o controlar con el mero contacto visual y eso sí que no puede permitirlo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de atacarme?- Barbamon ríe socarronamente y Ophanimon se siente tentada de atacar pero, una vez más, la voz de Yami la calma.

(No le hagas caso, quiere que ataques para tenerte en sus garras. Sigue así, lo estás haciendo genial.)

-¡Vamos! Estoy segura de que tú puedes hacerlo mejor…- Ophanimon intenta provocar también a Barbamon pero, aunque contase con la ventaja de luchar contra un Barbamon impulsivo, tener que pelear sin ver es tremendamente molesto.

-¡Ahora verás!- Ophanimon nota cómo Barbamon comienza a acumular energía y se espera lo peor. -¡Pandemonio Perdido!- Ophanimon comienza a notar el azote de la Oscuridad y se dirige inmediatamente a donde están Yami, BlackGatomon y Piximon.

(Tranquila, no tienes por qué temer a la Oscuridad, tú estás por encima de eso…)

Ophanimon protege del ataque de Barbamon a Piximon, a BlackGatomon y a Yami y nota como si algo le impidiese sufrir ningún daño, una sensación cálida y fría al mismo tiempo, como si la Oscuridad, en lugar de quemar su ser, fuese absorbida rápidamente.

-¡¿Cómo lo has hecho?!- Barbamon parece muy indignado e impresionado por la resistencia de su enemiga.

-¡Tengo a Yami conmigo! La Oscuridad no puede dañarme mientras esté con él, él me protege, siempre lo ha hecho…- Ophanimon habla con un tono más parecido al suyo y Barbamon se enfurece.

-¡¿Así que está contigo, ehh?! ¡Veremos si puede protegerte de esto!- Barbamon vuelve a desaparecer y se sitúa justo frente a Ophanimon. -¡Llamas Carmesí!- Ophanimon nota cómo las llamas engullen su cuerpo, y su armadura, pese a protegerla, no deja de calentarse y siente como el calor atraviesa el Cromo DigiZoid y le provoca una sensación de debilidad y dolor inaguantables. El Ángel de la Vida cae de rodillas ante Barbamon y, por fin, abre los ojos y pasa al ataque, ya no puede defenderse más.

(¡Kari, no lo hagas!)

-¡Lanza del Edén!- Tan pronto Ophanimon lanza su ataque, Barbamon desaparece y vuelve a aparecer en la lejanía.

-Jajaja, ¿no sabes que puedo ver lo que vas a hacer antes incluso de que tú misma lo sepas? No puedes vencerme…- Barbamon habla en tono provocador y Ophanimon ya no se contiene.

-¡Cristales de Sefirot! ¡Lanza del Edén! ¡Ascensión Santa!- Uno tras otro, los ataques de Ophanimon fallan y Barbamon no deja de carcajearse, incluso es capaz de esquivar todos y cada uno de los rayos de luz que caen del cielo sin ninguna dificultad. -¡Maldito seas! ¡Escudo Cristalino!- Ophanimon embiste a Barbamon y éste, en lugar de esquivar, hace lo que lleva esperando para hacer desde el principio.

-¡Conjuro del Mal!- Un destello sólo visible para el Ángel de la Vida ciega a Ophanimon y se detiene de repente.

(Kari, escúchame, por favor. No te dejes controlar, tienes que luchar, recuerda quién eres…)

Sin embargo eso es más fácil de decir que de hacer, Kari ve cómo su voluntad comienza a flaquear y la voz de Barbamon resuena en sus oídos.

-Obedece, ríndete a mi poder, sabes que luchar no tiene sentido…- La voz del Demonio de la Avaricia es tan relajante y tan tentadora…

(Eres Hikari Yagami, ¿recuerdas? Eres mi prometida y nunca te has rendido ante nada. Has estado en situaciones más difíciles que ésta y siempre has salido adelante…)

La voz de Yami queda de repente silenciada y la de Barbamon vuelve a resonar en el cerebro de Ophanimon.

-¿Así que es a esto a lo que te referías, ehh? Noto la presencia del Elegido de la Oscuridad en ti… ¿No te gustaría poder salvar su vida? Sabes tan bien como yo que no aguantará mucho y, si no le sanas ya… Bueno, morirá…- Otra vez las palabras de Barbamon suenan como un embrujo.

(Gatomon, Kari, yo estoy bien, no os dejéis engañar, por favor…) Ahora la voz de Yami se apaga lentamente, como si se debilitase. Interpretando esto como un signo inequívoco de que Barbamon tiene razón y la vida de Yami corre peligro, Ophanimon se rinde por fin y se deja llevar por la voluntad de Barbamon.

-Mata al Elegido de la Oscuridad.- Sin poder oponerse ya a la voluntad del Demonio de la Avaricia, Ophanimon se da media vuelta y camina hacia Yami.

**···**

Yami vuelve a sentirse en sí, por un momento creyó estar hablando con Ophanimon, pero no puede ser… Aunque era tan real… Sin embargo, hay algo que si intuye, Barbamon domina la voluntad de Ophanimon y no tiene ninguna duda de qué le va a ordenar.

(Tengo que ponerme en pie, tengo que recuperarla…)

Yami se pone en pie y abre los ojos, frente a él ve a Ophanimon acercándose a paso tranquilo pero decidido.

-¡Yami, estás bien…! Tenemos que digievolucionar o…- BlackGatomon parece desesperado pero Yami niega con la cabeza.

-No. No voy a luchar con ella, BlackGatomon. Ya lo hice una vez y no hay nada que lamente más que aquello, recuperaré a Ophanimon o moriré en el intento.- Yami intenta mantener una posición erguida y segura pero la realidad es que todo su cuerpo le duele como si le estuviesen clavando multitud de cuchillos una y otra vez.

-¡Mátale ya!- Ante la orden de Barbamon, Ophanimon prepara su escudo y embiste a Yami golpeándole, así, en la cara.

El Elegido de la Oscuridad nota como si todo su cráneo se hiciese trizas y está a punto de caer inconsciente, pero se mantiene firme, no puede rendirse. Su nariz vuelve a estar rota y sangra profusamente, es donde se ha llevado la mayor parte del golpe pero intenta rehuir el dolor, intenta centrarse en Ophanimon.

-¡Da igual lo que hagas! ¡Sé que sigues siendo tú misma, que solo tengo que rescatarte!- Yami le habla a Ophanimon y ésta parece detenerse.

-¡Acaba con él, maldita sea!- Barbamon se impacienta pero Yami no les teme ni a él ni al Ángel de la Vida y, por encima de todo, no teme a la muerte, ha estado demasiadas veces al borde de la muerte como para temerla.

-¡Lanza del Edén!- Ophanimon lanza un rayo de luz con su lanza y éste impacta directamente en el pecho de Yami.

Pero el dolor no llega, Yami sabe que acaba de sufrir uno de los ataques más devastadores de Ophanimon pero no siente ningún dolor y se fija en que no tiene ninguna herida en el pecho.

(¿Se está conteniendo o me protege el poder de la Oscuridad? ¿Quizá un poco de ambas?)

Yami se siente aún más confiado ahora de sus posibilidades y echa a andar hacia Ophanimon.

-¡Yami!- BlackGatomon le sale al paso e intenta detenerle, el digimon le mira con preocupación el rostro ensangrentado. -Yami, te va a matar…- Pese a las palabras de su amigo, Yami le aparta con suavidad y le lanza una mirada de determinación a los ojos, una mirada que hace que el digimon entienda lo importante que para él es hacer todo lo posible…

-¡Mátale, maldita sea, mátale!- Barbamon está completamente fuera de sus casillas y no deja de ordenar a Ophanimon que ejecute al Elegido de la Oscuridad, algo que el Ángel de la Vida parece menos dispuesta a hacer según pasa el tiempo. Sin embargo, aún es incapaz de oponerse al que ha capturado su voluntad.

-¡Ascensión Santa!- Rayos de Luz comienzan a caer del cielo al grito de Ophanimon, muchos parecen a punto de golpear a Yami, pero éste no los teme, ya había temido a su novia y a sus amigos antes, y ellos le habían demostrado que puede confiar en todos…

(Nunca volveré a tener miedo, y menos aún de ti, Kari…) Yami sigue avanzando, los rayos caen a su lado y chamuscan la hierba allí donde impactan, algunos incluso parecen desviarse justo antes de tocarlo, pero Yami no se desvía.

-¡Kari! ¡Gatomon!- Según se acerca, Yami contempla cada gesto, cada movimiento de Ophanimon y ve que ya no parece querer atacarle. -¡Miradme a los ojos! ¡¿Soy yo vuestro enemigo?! ¡¿Es a mi a quien queréis derrotar?!- Yami hace ahora un gesto a BlackGatomon para que se acerque. -¡¿Quiénes somos?!- La pregunta de Yami parece despertar algo en Ophanimon.

**···**

-¿Quiénes son?- Kari se intenta preguntar a sí misma por qué se siente como se siente, como si estuviese traicionando a alguien a quien quiere.

-Kari… No logro recordar…- Gatomon también parece luchar contra su propia voluntad, contra su propia memoria…

-¡Soy Yami! ¡Y él es BlackGatomon! ¡Somos nosotros! ¡¿No nos recordáis?!- El Elegido de la Oscuridad grita más fuerte para hacerse oír entre las constantes órdenes de Barbamon.

-¿Yami? ¿BlackGatomon?- Ophanimon se lleva una mano a la cara como si sintiese un gran dolor. Las imágenes comienzan a pasar por delante de sus ojos, unas imágenes de alegría, tristeza, enfado o impotencia, pero que tienen todas algo en común… Yami y BlackGatomon…

-¡Mátale!- Barbamon continúa gritando, consciente de que está a punto de perder el control sobre alguien por primera vez.

-Yami es… es…- Kari por fin parece recobrar la consciencia. -No debo hacerle daño…- Ophanimon cae de rodillas y su lanza y su escudo desaparecen.

(Yami no es mi enemigo, juré que siempre le protegería como él me ha protegido a mí… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué hago esto? Tengo que parar… Tengo que hacérselo pagar a Barbamon… Le destruiré, no debo permitir que nadie más sufra de esta manera y mucho menos Yami… Lo siento mucho…)

Ophanimon vuelve a levantarse y se gira hacia Barbamon.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- Barbamon parece desconcertado y ligeramente asustado pues no puede creerse lo que ve.

-Te has atrevido a ponerme en contra de Yami… No habrá palabras en el mundo para describir tu sufrimiento…- Ophanimon habla con una voz amarga, la voz de quien está a punto de aplicar un castigo que ni ella misma le desea a nadie. -¡Penitencia!- Casi como si fuese un fantasma, Barbamon se ilumina de repente y, al instante, cae de bruces contra el suelo y comienza a desintegrarse. Ophanimon no está muy segura de cómo pero acaba de obligar a Barbamon a pagar por sus pecados, unos pecados que su propio cuerpo no ha podido soportar…

Sin embargo, su ataque no es lo que más le sorprende pues, casi cuando Barbamon está a punto de desaparecer completamente, Yami se acerca a él y hace algo con su D-Watch.

**###**

-¡Vamos, Myotismon!- El antiguo Elegido de la Oscuridad se lanza sobre sus excompañeros. -¡Son míos!- Los Reyes Demonio se apartan y dejan pelear al humano. Con un rápido vistazo, el Elegido Oscuro se da cuenta de que su amada no está allí, al menos no le ha traicionado del todo, la Elegida de la Protección no ha acudido en su contra…

-¡MagnaAngemon!- El compañero de Genai se lanza contra Myotismon mientras el propio Genai se enzarza en una pelea contra el Elegido Oscuro.

Mientras intercambia golpes con el Elegido de la Esperanza, el de la Oscuridad se fija en que Angewomon se ha unido a MagnaAngemon para intentar detener a Myotismon.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Siempre supe que acabarías así!- La voz de Genai está impregnada de odio y resentimiento.

-¡Vosotros me habéis conducido a esto! ¡No tenía elección, me abandonasteis!- Lágrimas de rabia comienzan a brotar de los ojos del Elegido de la Oscuridad mientras golpea con todas sus fuerzas a Genai que se defiende como puede. Pero el Elegido Oscuro tiene de su lado toda la Ira, el Orgullo y la Envidia que le embargan desde que la traición de los demás Elegidos comenzase…

**###**

Yami vuelve a demayarse como le había sucedido tras ver los recuerdos de Leviamon pero, esta vez, se siente aún peor por la actitud de su predecesor… Ophanimon se acerca a él, siendo consciente de que ahora la vida de Yami depende casi completamente de ella en muchos sentidos, e intenta sanarle…

* * *

-Antes de que me preguntéis…- Yami se fija en la cara de Rika, una cara que expresa una preocupación que lleva tiempo detectando en ella. -Solo puedo deciros que lo que vimos y lo que hicimos en esa cueva, fue hablar con nosotros mismos, fue decir cosas que nosotros no pudimos decir en su momento pero que siempre nos arrepentimos de no haber dicho, el entrenamiento no nos mostró algo para conocer mejor al otro, fue algo para conocernos mejor a nosotros mismos…- Yami vuelve a adoptar un tono serio que había dejado de lado hacía un buen rato y mira fijamente a Rika.

-Llevo preguntándome una cosa desde hace tiempo, cada vez que te transformas en Azramon sientes lo peor de cada uno de nosotros y todos sabemos que algunos de esos sentimientos negativos te tienen a ti como origen o destino… ¿No nos guardas rencor por todo lo que te hemos hecho y por seguir dudando de ti?- La pregunta de Rika deja a todos un poco planchados y el propio Yami se queda como si estuviese K.O. tras un golpe muy fuerte. Durante unos minutos, Yami se queda mirando a Rika y hace pasar su mirada por todos sus amigos, buscando la manera de explicarse sin herir sus sentimientos pero siendo completamente sincero.

-Lo primero que quiero deciros es que, pese a que convertirse en Azramon es muy duro, he aprendido que yo no soy Azramon y BlackGatomon tampoco lo es, lo que sintáis hacia Azramon no tenéis por qué sentirlo hacia mí o hacia mi compañero, sé que es difícil de entender pero es así. Respecto a lo otro… Yo no lo llamaría rencor, ni resentimiento, ni decepción… Pero no sería justo ni con vosotros ni conmigo si no tuviese presente lo que me hicisteis y lo que os hice. Perdonar y olvidar no es lo mío, lo primero sí pero lo segundo no, puede que os resulte mezquino pero no quiero olvidar mi pasado, el hecho de ver cuánto os importo ahora y cuánto me importáis después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos es… maravilloso. Nunca habéis necesitado que os perdone en realidad, la madurez me ha enseñado que un amigo debe pedir perdón, pero no necesita perdonar porque eso es algo que se tiene que dar por supuesto. Muchas veces he sido injusto con vosotros, me he enfadado, me lo he callado y os he puesto buena cara, y en otras ocasiones ha sido al contrario, ahora veo que hice mal, que si de verdad quería vuestra confianza, debí haber sido más sincero desde el principio. Vosotros habéis escuchado mi historia, habéis sufrido probablemente más que yo al revivir mi sufrimiento, y muchas cosas os habrán indignado pero… Seguís aquí, todos me habéis escuchado, ninguno se ha marchado o me ha dado la espalda. Eso es lo que queda al final, al final siempre podré decir que vosotros me habéis hecho sufrir como nadie pero que sin vosotros… Tsk… Yo no sería yo y desde luego nunca me lo habría pasado tan bien… Es por eso que os digo que nunca olvidaré lo que me hicisteis, porque sois importantes para mi, puedo olvidar el daño que me hicieron Demon o Lucemon o un enemigo cualquiera, puedo olvidarlo porque no me importan, pero no puedo olvidar lo que me habéis hecho vosotros porque eso significaría que no me importáis y, si llegase ese momento…- Yami se queda en silencio consciente de que no puede continuar, de que nunca se plantearía semejante situación, para él las personas que tiene delante son algo más que sus amigos, son su primera familia, los primeros con los que pudo ser él mismo…

Todos se quedan en silencio hasta que interviene Sora. -Yami… muchas gracias por ser tan sincero… Creo que todos entendemos a la perfección lo que quieres decir.- Una sonrisa agridulce se dibuja en la cara de la mujer y Yami se da cuenta de que se les ha quedado la misma sensación que a él.


	32. 31: Gula

**Capítulo 31: Gula**

-Nos acercamos al final chicos, ya han caído dos Reyes Demonio, ahora toca que caiga el tercero, y pronto empezaremos la recta final hasta la derrota final de Lucemon y su "Plan B".- Yami mira a Kari y ésta le devuelve la mirada de complicidad. -El caso es que, tras las revelaciones previas a nuestro encuentro con Barbamon, yo hice unas pruebas y confirmé que Kari poseía los datos de mi DigiNúcleo y Gatomon los del de BlackGatomon.-

* * *

-Vamos…- Ophanimon tiene sus manos posadas afectuaosamente sobre el pecho de Yami que permanece inconsciente, la pérdida de sangre por la nariz rota, la debilidad que había mostrado ya desde que saliera de la cueva y lo que sea que acaba de hacer con los datos de Barbamon parecen haberle hecho llegar a su límite. -No te mueras, por favor…- Ophanimon se centra en Yami sin dejar de fijarse en que BlackGatomon parece a punto de llorar, algo que ni Kari ni Gatomon le han visto hacer antes.

-Yami, tú puedes…- BlackGatomon susurra al oído de su amigo como intentando infundirle fuerzas y ánimo para despertar.

(Venga, Yami… Sé fuerte, no te rindas, ¿acaso vas a ser tú el que caiga después de todo lo que has luchado? Vamos, por favor, vuelve…) Algunas lágrimas resbalan bajo el casco de Ophanimon mientras ésta intenta despertar a Yami incluso con el poder de sus pensamientos.

Entre tanto, cada segundo se convierte en una hora, cada hora parece un mes y todo lo demás es completamente ajeno tanto a Ophanimon como a BlackGatomon. Todo su ser está centrado única y exclusivamente en Yami y en su salud, nada más les importa.

De repente, Yami tose un poco y, sin abrir los ojos, habla con voz débil. -Estoy… bien…- Casi como si hubiese hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano sólo para tranquilizarles, Yami se vuelve a quedar callado y Ophanimon se fija en que, esta vez, su respiración parece más acompasada y armónica, algo que la tranquiliza lo suficiente como para que vuelva a separarse en Kari y Gatomon.

(Menos mal que está bien, ahora hay que mirarle la nariz…)

Kari echa mano de su D-Watch y manda un mensaje a Joe, T.K. y Tai para que acudan en su ayuda. Acto seguido, manda un mensaje al resto para que se reúnan, con permiso de Rika, en casa de la Elegida de la Protección.

-Ya está, los chicos llegarán enseguida, le he dicho a Joe que Yami tiene la nariz rota para que traiga lo necesario para arreglársela aquí mismo.- Kari parece estar más bien comprobando que no se le ha olvidado nada antes que informando a Gatomon y BlackGatomon. -Además Tai y T.K. van a venir para ayudarme a llevar a Yami en el caso de que no se despierte… Creo que no me he dejado nada…- Kari se queda un rato pensativa mientras limpia un poco la sangre de la cara de Yami intentando no tocarle mucho la nariz.

**···**

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- Kari todavía no se puede creer lo que Yami le acaba de contar y éste, que ahora se siente bastante extraño en presencia de su novia, pone los ojos en blanco, exasperado.

-Que si… No sé cómo es posible, pero tú tienes mi DigiNúcleo y Gatomon, el de BlackGatomon, pero parece ser que, por alguna extraña razón, podemos vivir sin ellos, no me preguntes por qué, no tengo ni idea.- Ya han pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Barbamon, Yami se ha quedado recluído en casa haciendo mil y una investigaciones, comprobando todo lo comprobable y, finalmente, se siente en posición de dar una respuesta a su novia, una respuesta, por desgracia, no demasiado clara. -El caso es que parece que la mutación de Azramon fue esencial para que sobreviviésemos y creo que, al no tener DigiNúcleos, deberíamos poder llevarla a cabo sin muchas dificultades.- Yami se queda observando a Kari, que a su vez, le mira fijamente como si estuviese sopesando algo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Kari parece decidirse por fin y hace una pregunta que lleva guardándose desde hace unos días, Yami lleva un tiempo bastante raro, como si estuviese cohibido.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?- Fingiendo un tono despreocupado y distraído, Yami aparta la mirada de Kari y se fija en Gatomon y BlackGatomon que están hablando en el balcón de algo aparentemente bastante importante.

-Venga, no te hagas el tonto, llevas unos días muy distante pero no como si tuvieses algún problema conmigo… Creo que te pasa algo y te da vergüenza admitirlo…- Kari se acerca a Yami y se sienta en el suelo frente a él. El chico la mira estupefacto. -Oye, Yami, puedes decírmelo, no voy a comerte…- Kari sonríe y Yami da un respingo y se cae de la silla muy torpemente, provocando la risa de su novia. Con aire avergonzado, se lleva la mano a la nariz y se la frota con suavidad, ha adquirido esta manía en las últimas dos semanas y Kari a veces se ríe, otras se desespera y otras simplemente parece no darse cuenta cuando Yami lo hace. En esta ocasión, Kari, o no se da cuenta o prefiere no ponerle las cosas más difíciles a Yami.

-Vas a decirme que soy idiota…- Al otro lado de la ventana, Yami ve cómo Gatomon se queda estupefacta ante algo que ha dicho BlackGatomon y Yami se imagina que podrían perfectamente estar hablando de lo mismo.

-Te prometo que no voy a reírme ni a menospreciar lo que sea que te pase…- Kari ahora se pone muy seria porque le había costado ganarse la suficiente confianza con Yami como para que éste le contase absolutamente todo y no quiere echarlo todo por la borda.

-Vale… El caso es que… bueno… que, saber que tú tienes mi DigiNúcleo… vaya… resulta un tanto… desconcertante.- Yami se sonroja y aparta la mirada de su prometida. Por contraparte, Kari parece más curiosa que nunca ante lo que Yami tiene que decir.

-Si, es bastante desconcertante pero eso no es todo, ¿verdad?- Kari mira fijamente a Yami y éste se siente un poco más avergonzado.

-El caso es que… no me sentía así contigo desde hace un montón de tiempo… Te has vuelto algo… intimidante…- Yami pronuncia sus últimas palabras con la boca pequeña y Kari se queda con una expresión muy similar a la que Yami había visto en Gatomon.

-Intimidante… ¿En qué sentido?- Sin embargo, Kari se recupera rápidamente y Yami le agradece que se mantenga seria.

-Pues, por ejemplo… como cuando te conocí o… los días siguientes a nuestro primer beso…- Yami agacha la mirada y Kari se siente alagada pero, a la vez, abochornada.

-Pero no tienes por qué… A mí me da igual todo esto de los DigiNúcleos, en serio, apenas me entero de lo que significa… Todo esto se os da mucho mejor a Izzy, a Henry y a ti.- Kari se levanta y abraza a Yami. -¿Sabes? Creo que yo también me siento un poco como el día de aquel beso…- La chica sonríe y sale de la habitación con aire un tanto agitado pero Yami se siente un poco mejor y mira al balcón, Gatomon también parece haberse marchado y BlackGatomon mira al interior provocando que las miradas de los dos se crucen.

Yami sale al balcón con aire relajado y mira con curiosidad a su amigo. -¿Habéis hablado de lo mismo que nosotros?- Yami sonríe a su amigo y el digimon asiente tranquilamente.

-Probablemente sí, aunque seguro que para ti ha sido un poco más difícil…- BlackGatomon se acerca a la barandilla y se queda mirando la enorme ciudad con gesto despreocupado.

-Si, bueno, todo es tan difícil… Y si te dijera en qué estoy pensando, seguro que me entenderías aún mejor…- Yami sigue mirando fijamente a su compañero y éste sonríe.

-Tsk, menuda cosa, Yami, lo dices como si no nos conociésemos… Pero bueno, si lo que estás pensando es que debe de haber alguna razón para que todo esto de los DigiNúcleos se haya salido de madre… Siento decepcionarte, yo creo lo mismo.- BlackGatomon gira su mirada hacia Yami y éste se echa a reír.

-Jaja, tienes razón, parezco tonto, pues claro que estás pensando lo mismo que yo… Y seguro que también crees que deberíamos aprovechar nuestra buena racha actual para…-

-¿Ir a por algún Rey Demonio más? Sí, también lo creo. Esto de estar parados después de ver que somos capaces de derrotarles… No me gusta la idea de darles tiempo para prepararse.- BlackGatomon se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia la habitación. -¿Vienes?- Se detiene un instante para ver si Yami le acompaña.

-No, creo que necesito que me de el aire.- Ante la negativa de Yami, BlackGatomon entra en la habitación casi al mismo tiempo que Kari, y Yami se les queda mirando de reojo y ve como la chica y el digimon hablan durante un rato antes de que ella le coja en brazos y salgan de la habitación juntos.

(Vaya par… Cada uno, a su manera, siempre están encima de mí… Y creo que en el fondo se lo agradezco a los dos, a veces es tan duro ser el Elegido de la Oscuridad que necesito recordar que hay gente que se preocupa constantemente por mí… ¡Vaya! Al final resultará que soy un mimoso y todo, ¿quién me lo iba a decir?) Yami sonríe tontamente mientras se fija en la sombra de un gato acercándose por los tejados.

Cuando por fin llega, Gatomon se le queda mirando extrañada mientras Yami le dirige una mirada resignada.

-¿Qué tal estás?- Gatomon no tarda en formular la pregunta que Yami se esperaba y empieza a pensar que ha estado esperando a que se quedase solo.

-Bien, oye, ¿lo habéis planeado u os ha salido así de bien de casualidad?- Yami no puede evitar mirar con curiosidad a la digimon que tiene delante y ella se hecha a reír.

-¿Tanto se ha notado? Pues si, Kari me dijo que debíamos hablar con los dos porque se olía que podíais estar un poco… chafados.- Gatomon sonríe y Yami finje estar indignado.

-Así que no necesitaba preguntarme cómo estaba… Esta Kari, al final resultará que mi actitud es contagiosa…- Yami se sienta en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la barandilla y mira fijamente a su interlocutora. -¿Puedo hablar contigo de una cosa?-

-¿Kari?- Gatomon parece adivinar las intenciones de Yami y éste sonríe pero no se muestra sorprendido.

-Si, Kari… El caso es que… ¿No la notas distinta? Es como si…- Yami no sabe definir con precisión lo que le sucede a su prometida.

-Como si intentase imitarte. Claro que me he dado cuenta, pero lo importante no es lo que ha cambiado en ella, lo importante es por qué.- Gatomon observa que Yami tiene una mirada impregnada de interés y continúa. -Es por ti, no quiere volver a verte en peligro. ¿Te das cuenta de que, desde que volviésemos de Londres, has estado al borde de la muerte en…?- Gatomon adopta un aire pensativo como si contase mentalmente. -¿… cinco ocasiones? Desde la última vez está destrozada, a ti intenta no preocuparte pero por dentro se siente fatal, está harta de tanta batalla, de que siempre te pongas en medio para protegerla, de que nuestros enemigos estén tan obsesionados contigo… Ella quiere protegerte pero siente que la apartas, que no confías en ella a la hora de pelear, es más, siente que sólo confías en ti mismo cuando de una batalla se trata.- Yami se queda en silencio, bastante abatido por las palabras de Gatomon, unas palabras que parecen confirmar sus sospechas, Kari está intentando parecerse a él.

**···**

-Mira esto… Es Beelzemon y está sólo…- Yami le señala a Kari un punto en la pantalla del ordenador y ella se muestra poco entusiasmada.

-No creo que sea seguro, Yami, bien podría ser una trampa…- Kari se muestra reticente y Yami se indigna ante tanta precaución.

-Pues vayamos los tres, no creo que los Reyes Demonio puedan con Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Azramon en conjunto…- Al pronunciar este convencimiento, Yami percibe una mueca de disgusto en la cara de Kari. -¿Qué te pasa?- Yami sabe perfectamente lo que le pasa, es precisamente lo que había hablado con Gatomon la noche anterior, a Kari no le gusta la idea de pelear.

-Nada…- Kari se da la vuelta e intenta marcharse de la habitación, como cada vez que Yami intenta sonsacarle algo.

-¿Nada?- Kari se da la vuelta bruscamente y Yami se da cuenta de que ha usado un tono de voz amargo y bastante seco. -Lo siento pero, ¿nada? Está clarísimo que te pasa algo. ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?- Yami no ha dormido en toda la noche, ha estado pensando en cómo hablar con Kari y decirle lo que piensa sin ser demasiado brusco.

-En serio, no me pasa nada, no te preocupes…- Kari intenta sonreír pero lo único que consigue es una mueca idnefinida, se ve a la legua que no le está gustando el rumbo de la conversación.

-Vale… Sé lo que te pasa.- Yami comprueba la sorpresa de Kari con cierta satisfacción agridulce. -Crees que no confío en ti. Ya no quieres seguir peleando… ¿Piensas que a mí me gusta?- Yami, consciente de que la chica no iba a contarle nada, decide dar el primer paso.

-Pues mira, resulta que tienes razón.- Ahora Kari parece, por primera vez desde hace algún tiempo, muy enfadada. -Estoy harta de tanta pelea porque cada vez que te veo digievolucionar creo que va a ser la última. Estás empeñado en recibir todos los golpes y no nos dejas pelear por nosotros mismos, sobre todo a mí. ¿Sabes una cosa? No necesito que te mueras para defenderme, no necesito que te lleves todos y cada uno de los golpes destinados a mi. Yo ya peleaba antes incluso de que tú supieses que eras el Elegido de la Oscuridad. Para colmo, ayer vas y me dices que te sientes intimidado por mí… Eso es algo que no me molestaría si no tuvieses dos personalidades totalmente opuestas, una es el Yami del que me enamoré, el Yami normal, la otra… La otra es esa faceta tuya que sale a la luz cada vez que te transformas en Azramon… Que seas el maldito Ángel de la Muerte no te hace invencible, no te hace inmune y, por encima de todo, no te hace omnipotente. Tomas demasiados riesgos y, por si fuera poco, cada vez que matamos a un Rey Demonio tú te desmayas y aún no me has dicho por qué, siempre desvías el tema.- Kari se despacha a gusto y Yami se queda helado ante la bronca que le acaba de caer. Pero no tarda en reaccionar.

-Bueno, no pretenderás que te pida perdón por protegerte, ¿o sí? A lo mejor lo siguiente que me reprocharás es que te quiero demasiado… Y desde luego no me creo invencible solo por convertirme en Azramon, pero si no tomase riesgos, no habríamos derrotado ni a Leviamon ni a Barbamon y, desde luego, no estaríamos aquí, te recuerdo que uno de esos riesgos te salvó de que un BlackWarGreymon descontrolado te partiese a la mitad. No me pidas que, ahora que puedo luchar, no luche.- Yami se calla al recibir una bofetada de Kari, algo a lo que está bastante acostumbrado. Yami sabe que a Kari, y a mucha gente, le saca de quicio que parezca siempre tan calmado, incluso cuando discute, pero es su forma de ser, calmado y sarcástico.

-¡No te pido que dejes de luchar! ¡Te pido que te controles y que dejes de creerte mi guardaespaldas! ¡Y no saques lo de BlackWarGreymon ahora porque no viene a cuento! Por cierto, deberías aprender a diferenciar entre tomar riesgos y ser un Kamikaze, por ejemplo, deberías darte cuenta que enfrentarte al Ángel de la Vida sin ningún tipo de protección es prácticamente un suicidio.- Kari apuntilla cada una de sus frases clavando su dedo índice en el pecho de Yami.

-Sabes perfectamente que esa era la única forma de recuperarte…-

-¡No, no lo era! ¡Estaba descontrolada, podrías haberme dado una paliza y romper mi digievolución sin problemas pero claro, el gran Yami no podía hacer algo tan simple…! ¡¿Y qué tienes que decir de tus desmayos?! ¡¿Vas a contarme algo o no?!- Ahora la Elegida de la Luz le lanza a Yami una mirada tan clara como terrorífica, quiere explicaciones y las quiere ya.

* * *

-¿Te paras? ¿Ahora que estaba poniéndose interesante?- Rika mira con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa a Yami y Kari.

-Jaja, qué gracioso.- Yami contesta con tono sarcástico. -Al final no le conté nada a Kari en aquel momento porque, como caído del cielo, T.K. nos interrumpió y conseguí aparcar aquel tema durante un tiempo. El caso es que Kari seguía enfadada conmigo pero la llegada de T.K. le calmó un poco los ánimos.- Yami mira con gesto agradecido a T.K. y Kari le dirige a Yami una mirada que pretende ser de indignación.

-Oye, quiero dejaros una cosa clara.- Kari interrumpe a Yami y todos se quedan mirándola. -Es cierto que hemos dicutido muchas veces y es cierto que vosotros no habéis visto casi ninguna de nuestras discusiones, pero creo que, después de cada enfado, nuestra relación salía más reforzada, algo parecido a lo que sucedía con Tai y Matt, Rika y… bueno, Rika y el resto o el propio Yami con T.K. Lo que quiero decir es que me he dado cuenta con el tiempo que, en las discusiones, se dicen cosas que hace falta decir y que, en otras circunstacias, te guardas para ti. Y son esas cosas las que, al saberse, fortalecen más aún los vínculos.- Kari se queda mirando a todos porque parecen un poco atontados pero Yami no les da tiempo para nada.

-Después de este pequeño lapsus, creo que sería conveniente que continuásemos…-

* * *

-Hola, T.K., están los dos en la habitación, no sé que estarán haciendo pero he oído un par de veces a Kari gritar…- Tai, que está viendo la tele en la salita, saluda a T.K. y habla con un tono un tanto extraño.

Al poco rato, T.K. llama a la puerta de la habitación y Yami abre deprisa.

-¿Qué estabais haciendo?- T.K. tiene una extraña sonrisa en los labios y Yami se sonroja un poco. Patamon no deja de mirar a todos desde lo alto de la cabeza de su compañero.

-Seguro que lo que tú te crees no.- Es Kari la que contesta y Yami la mira porque utiliza un tono un tanto divertido pero con fingida indignación a la vez, ni rastro de la discusión que acaban de tener. -¿Por qué has venido?-

-Mi D-Power se ha puesto a hacer cosas raras y he pensado que lo mejor sería…- T.K. se para porque Patamon parece un tanto inquieto. -¿Qué te pasa?-

-Me preguntaba dónde están Gatomon y BlackGatomon…- Patamon mira fijamente a los respectivos compañeros de sus amigos.

-Están a punto de venir, les pedimos que… bueno, que nos dejaran solos un rato.- Yami le da unas palmadas a Patamon entre las alas y éste se baja de la cabeza de T.K. y se pone a dar vueltas volando por la habitación.

-Bueno, ¿vais a explicarme lo que le pasa a mi D-Power?- T.K. le pasa su dispositivo a Yami y el Elegido de la Oscuridad le echa un vistazo antes de devolvérselo.

-No le pasa nada, es solo que ha detectado a Beelzemon…- Yami mira fijamente a Kari y se le ocurre una idea, su novia ya no podría reprocharle que no confía en los demás. -¿Sabes qué? Yo he destruido a Leviamon, Kari derrotó a Barbamon… Ya es hora de que tú hagas algo, T.K., Beelzemon es todo tuyo.- Yami le mira con gesto serio buscando cualquier signo de duda o reticencia, pero T.K. le mira satisfecho, probablemente por ver que Yami confía en él lo suficiente como para dejarle pelear a solas contra un Rey Demonio.

-Vale, haré todo lo que pueda. ¿Has oído Patamon?- T.K. se dirige a su compañero y éste asiente en el aire. Los cuatro se quedan esperando el regreso de Gatomon y BlackGatomon para partir al Mundo Digital.

**···**

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Dónde está?- T.K., Kari, Yami y sus digimons se detienen en medio de la nada, una vasta llanura alfombrada con un inmenso prado es todo lo que tienen a la vista y no hay ni rastro de Beelzemon pese a que los D-Watch y el D-Power señalan inequívocamente a este lugar.

-No sé, es muy raro que no esté aquí…- Yami no deja de contemplar su D-Watch como si esperase encontrar algo distinto tras cada parpadeo.

-A lo mejor están estropeados…- Kari le lanza una mirada furtiva y dañina a Yami, algo que le indica al chico que a su prometida aún no se le ha pasado el enfado.

-Imposible, yo mismo los creé y, además, el D-Power de T.K. también apunta a este lugar…- Yami baja la voz con cada sílaba hasta que, finalmente, se queda callado con aire pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa?- BlackGatomon mira extrañado a su compañero y Yami sonríe y dirige su mirada hacia el suelo.

-Ya sé lo que pasa…- Con cierto frenetismo provocado por restaurar su orgullo ligeramente dañado por la insinuación de Kari de que podía haberla pifiado al crear los D-Watch, Yami no deja de hacer cosas y juguetear con el display holográfico de su Dispositivo. -Aquí debajo hay una cueva… Por eso la señal nos marca este lugar, Beelzemon está aquí, pero bajo nuestros pies… Está claro que nos ha preparado una trampa y que cuenta con que vayamos los tres…- Yami no deja de divagar y una cosa se le viene a la cabeza, si Beelzemon les espera a los tres, alguien debería quedarse fuera como apoyo, pero eso plantea un gran problema. T.K. es el que va a luchar contra Beelzemon, Kari ya está bastante enfadada como para encima dejarla allí, al margen de la lucha, y Yami, desde luego, no va a quedarse sólo mientras los otros se dirigen a una trampa cierta…

-Yami, lo mejor será que vayamos todos, al fin y al cabo, unidos somos más fuertes, ¿no? Aguantaremos cualquier cosa.- T.K. le da una palmada en el hombro a Yami y éste sonríe ante el optimismo de su amigo.

-Está bien, pero andaos con mil ojos.- Yami les advierte al tiempo que se pone en marcha para buscar un lugar por el que bajar a donde está Beelzemon.

Tras un buen rato y una caminata, todos se encuentran ahora descendiendo por un pequeño túnel excavado en la tierra por manos hábiles, probablemente, Drimogemons. Al fin, llegan a una gran cueva con bastantes recovecos y escondrijos.

-¡Jajajaja! Veo que habéis venido los tres, nunca creí que llegarais a ser tan estúpidos…- La voz de Beelzemon resuena en toda la cueva, ahora que se fijan, los Elegidos ven que las paredes parecen echas de un cristal o metal especialmente pulidos desde los que les observan sus propios reflejos.

-¿Qué diantres?- Kari mira asombrada a su alrededor, incapaz casi de discernir a sus compañeros de los reflejos de las paredes.

-¿Cómo vamos a luchar aquí?- T.K. parece tremendamente preocupado pero Yami le da un codazo.

-Estad atentos y moveos por intuición, de momento sería una gran idea digievolucionar.- Yami prepara su D-Watch al mismo tiempo que sus amigos siguen su consejo y pronto desaparecen los humanos y los digimons y reaparecen como la Tríada Celeste, formando un triángulo perfecto y dándose la espalda entre sí para cubrir toda la cueva en busca de cualquier indicio de las intenciones de Beelzemon.

-¿Creéis que podréis derrotarme solo porque sois los Grandes Ángeles? Aquí os hará falta algo mucho más importante que vuestro poder… ¡Doble Impacto!- Viniendo de todas partes, los Ángeles ven un par de balas acercarse pero, ¿cuáles son reales y cuáles no? -¡Barrera Negra!- Azramon se concentra y crea una fina pero inquebrantable barrera alrededor de los tres Ángeles, que detiene el ataque de Beelzemon.

-¡Concentraos! ¡Seraphimon, no dejes que tus ojos te engañen y no te preocupes por nosotros!- Azramon abre un poco la barrera para que Seraphimon salga a pelear y enseguida vuelve a reformarla entorno a Ophanimon y a sí mismo.

-¿No vamos a ayudarle?- Ophanimon parece muy preocupada pero Azramon niega con la cabeza.

-Confío en él lo mismo que confío en ti. Dejaría mi vida en vuestras manos sin dudarlo.- Las palabras de Azramon hacen que Seraphimon se centre aún más en lo que está haciendo, consciente de que Azramon tiene toda su fé puesta en él.

-Tranquilos, le derrotaré.- Seraphimon se posiciona en el centro de la sala, rodeado de multitud de Beelzemons, la mayoría imágenes reflejadas en las pulidas paredes de la cueva, solo uno es real, pero Seraphimon aún no sabe cuál de ellos es.

-¿Derrotarme? ¡Já! Ni siquiera podrás tocarme, ¿cómo vas a derrotarme? ¡Disparo Rápido!- Una lluvia de balas comienza a dirigirse hacia Seraphimon desde todas partes y éste, guiado por las palabras de Yami, cierra los ojos.

(Tengo que ganar, no puedo decepcionarles, ellos ya han derrotado a dos Reyes Demonio, yo debo demostrar que estoy a la altura de las circunstancas…)

Con movimientos gráciles, acompasados y terriblemente rápidos pese a parecer que lo hace a cámara lenta, Seraphimon bloquea todas y cada una de las balas con su Excálibur como si interpretase una complicada danza.

-¡No podrás conmigo, Beelzemon!- Seraphimon sigue intentando descubrir al verdadero Rey Demonio de la Gula y es consciente de que, cada segundo que pasa, se aleja más y más de la vitoria, al fin y al cabo, no podrá aguantar eternamente unos ataques que es incapaz de ver.

-¡Disparo Rompecorazones!- Una única bala, multiplicada hasta la saciedad por los reflejos, se dirige directa hacia Seraphimon pero el Ángel de la Justicia la esquiva con gran destreza.

-¡Siete Cielos!- Seraphimon ataca a ciegas al lugar del que cree que venía el último ataque de Beelzemon, pero lo único que consigue es provocar la risa en su oponente.

-Jajajajá, das pena Seraphimon, atacas a ciegas sin tener ni idea de lo que estás haciendo.- Las figuras de Beelzemon comienzan a moverse de un espejo a otro, formando innumerables círculos en torno a Seraphimon mientras el Ángel de la Justicia ve cómo a su enemigo le crecen dos alas negras como la noche a la espalda. -No dejaré ni un miserable bit de ti, te absorberé y me convertiré en el único digimon que logró destruir a un Gran Ángel, ni siquiera Lucemon puede presumir de semejante logro. ¡Mordisco Mortal!- Casi como una revelación portentosa, Seraphimon ve el origen de la gran bola de energía que le lanza su enemigo antes de que ésta se refleje en todas las irregulares paredes.

-¡Excálibur!- Seraphimon destroza la bola de energía con un tajo de su espada y se abalanza inmediatamente sobre el origen del ataque. -¡Ahhh!- El Gran Ángel intenta ensartar a Beelzemon con su acero pero el Rey Demonio se mueve deprisa y le esquiva de tal forma que Excálibur se clava en la pared que tiene detrás produciendo una gran grieta que se extiende por gran parte de la cueva.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Gran Impacto!- Beelzemon golpea en la cara a Seraphimon con su gran cañón y el Ángel cae al suelo desorientado. T.K. y Patamon intentan levantarse con todas su fuerzas pero apenas consiguen distinguir lo que les rodea, tienen la visión nublada y todo les da vueltas, el golpe de Beelzemon ha sido muy fuerte. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Demasiado para el gran Seraphimon?- El tono de burla de Beelzemon enfada, y mucho, al Elegido de la Esperanza que sabe que está siendo observado con atención por Yami y Kari.

(Tengo que ganar, tengo que sobreponerme y derrotarle, no puedo caer, no ahora, no ante ellos dos… ¡Vamos, Patamon!)

Seraphimon logra ponerse en pie ante la sorprendida mirada de Beelzemon y guarda su espada de nuevo.

-¡Vay a destrozarte, te enseñaré mi verdadero poder!- Ahora que la imagen de Beelzemon no se refleja como antes en las maltrechas paredes, Seraphimon sabe perfectamente dónde está su enemigo. -¡Siete Cielos!- Beelzemon esquiva el ataque de Seraphimon y una parte de la cueva queda destrozada por el enorme poder del Gran Ángel.

(No te dejaré ninguna opción, te sepultaré vivo si hace falta.)

-¡Azramon, Ophanimon! ¡Marchaos de aquí!- Sin rechistar, sus dos compañeros salen de la cueva y Beelzemon, que duda entre si impedirles la huída o centrarse solo en Seraphimon queda vulnerable unos instantes.

-¡Rompedor Divino!- Seraphimon conecta un tremendo puñetazo en el pecho de Beelzemon que prácticamente lo perfora y le deja sin respiración. Los instantes de duda le van a salir muy caros al Rey Demonio. -Siete Cie…-

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Llamarada del Caos!- Con una velocidad inusitada, Beelzemon, todavía desde el suelo, dibuja un pentagrama apuntando hacia Seraphimon y comienza a disparar grandes bolas de energía sin descanso.

Seraphimon esquiva fácilmente las ráfagas destructivas de Beelzemon pero, con lo que no cuenta, es con que los ataques sin descanso del Rey Demonio comiencen a rebotar en las paredes de la cueva haciendo casi imposible esquivarlos todos.

-¡Mierda!- Seraphimon vuelve a sacar su espada y, con movimientos gráciles pero muy apurados, esquiva algunas de las bolas de energía, otras las destroza con su espada o su puño libre, pero algunas, las que menos, logran impactar contra la armadura del Gran Ángel y le causan un gran dolor.

Cuando Beelzemon se detiene al fin, tanto él como Seraphimon están arrodillados el uno frente al otro, exhaustos tras una batalla que les ha dejado destrozados, los golpes de Seraphimon han sido más contundentes pero Beelzemon ha terminado de cansar a Seraphimon con su insistencia.

-Arf, arf, arf… No me derrotarás…- Beelzemon consigue levantarse y Seraphimon, que todavía no consigue recuperarse de la reciente batalla, busca alguna manera de detener a su enemigo.

(Tengo que encontrar algo… Tiene que haber alguna manera… ¡Espera…!) Seraphimon se fija en una columna más o menos en el centro de la cueva, si pudiese tirarla cabría la posibilidad de que todo se viniese abajo.

-Si… Siete…- Seraphimon intenta enfocar la columna y Beelzemon comienza a reírse mientras camina hacia el Ángel de la Justicia. -Siete… Cielos…- El ataque de Seraphimon parte por la mitad la columna pero no sucede nada, es más, Beelzemon se mofa de la mala puntería de su enemigo.

-Jajajá, patético, estás tan destrozado que no puedes ni apuntar bien… Patético.- Beelzemon se arrodilla frente a Seraphimon y echa una de sus garras hacia atrás.

-¡Garras de Oscuridad!- Beelzemon intenta clavar sus garras en Seraphimon pero éste no se rinde y le propina una patada que lo hace salir despedido contra la pared contraria, en la que se queda clavado produciendo unas pequeñas grietas en la pared a su alrededor.

-¡Rompedor Divino!- Seraphimon se levanta un poco y lanza una ráfaga de luz desde su puño que clava a Beelzemon aún más en la pared. Beelzemon se recupera y, ahora sí, Seraphimon consigue reincorporarse al mismo tiempo que Beelzemon se desincrusta del muro de la cueva haciendo que las grietas se vuelvan más grandes. Los contricantes se quedan mirándose de forma desafiante pero Seraphimon sabe que las paredes están al borde del colapso y que, en cualquier momento, todo se vendrá abajo, sólo necesita estar preparado para salir indemne del hundimiento de la caverna.

-¡Gran Impacto!- -¡Excálibur!- El cañón de Beelzemon y la espada de Seraphimon chocan en el aire produciendo un gran estruendo mientras algunas piedras comienzan a caer del techo, señal inequívoca de que el derrumbe es inminente.

Seraphimon aparta a Beelzemon de un puñetazo y, mientras las rocas desprendidas del techo caen a su alrededor, echa a volar usando hasta la última gota de energía que le queda para destruir cualquier obstáculo que se interponga en su camino con Excálibur, mientras vuela hacia el exterior ignorando el, posiblemente aciago, destino de Beelzemon.

**···**

Azramon y Ophanimon echan a volar para evitar ser engullidos por la tierra que está ahora desintegrándose bajo sus pies.

-¡Tienes que estar atenta a Seraphimon para ayudarle!- Azramon advierte a Ophanimon y el Ángel de la Vida asiente y observa atentamente la salida de su amigo.

En apenas unos segundos, Azramon y Ophanimon ven cómo Seraphimon sale de la tierra volando a toda velocidad seguido de cerca por Beelzemon que, con gesto desesperado, termina aferrándose al tobillo derecho del Ángel de la Justicia.

-¡Suéltame!- Seraphimon intenta zafarse del agarre del Rey Demonio de la Gula pero éste no se rinde y apunta su cañón hacia el rostro del Gran Ángel.

-¡Mordisco Mort…!- Beelzemon no puede terminar porque Seraphimon decide utilizar su último recurso, un recurso que ya había utilizado cuando luchase contra Azramon y que sabe perfectamente que va a consumir casi todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Testamento!- Todo el cuerpo de Seraphimon comienza a brillar con una refulgente luz dorada mientras todo su ser se convierte en pura energía que, tras provocar el asombro y una mueca de miedo en el rostro de Beelzemon, termina por explotar provocando un gran destello que deslumbra a Ophanimon y Azramon.

-¡Voy a por T.K. y Patamon!- Ophanimon echa a volar hacia el destello y Azramon la sigue con un objetivo distinto, conseguir el DigiNúcleo del Rey Demonio de la Gula.

Yami llega justo cuando los datos físicos de Beelzemon se dispersan en el aire y se dirigen, presumiblemente, directos hacia Lucemon. Azramon ve perfectamente el DigiNúcleo de Beelzemon y lo roza con su dedo índice mientras mira hacia abajo y ve a Ophanimon recoger al vuelo a T.K. y Patamon.

**###**

-¡No sois nada!- El Elegido de la Oscuridad grita con rabia al resto de Elegidos mientras estos yacen derrotados, mirándole con miedo y rencor.

(¿Qué me pasa? Me han traicionado, me han destrozado la vida pero… No puedo verles así… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué hago esto? ¿Venganza? ¿Odio? ¿Ira? ¿Son esos buenos motivos? ¿Por qué me siento así, como si estuviese destruyendo todo lo que queda de mí?)

-¡Detente, Myotismon!- Al momento, su compañero obedece y se queda mirando al Elegido de la Oscuridad con rostro dubitativo pero que encierra un alivio contenido pues, como el humano, el digimon de la Oscuridad no desea realmente dañar al resto de Elegidos.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Remátales!- Lucemon instiga al humano a que finalice lo que había empezado pero éste se da la vuelta, con un brillo de determinación en los ojos, y Yami ve, por fin, la cara de su predecesor.

-¡No! ¡Esto termina aquí y ahora, pero seréis vosotros los derrotados!-

**###**

-¡Nooooooo!- Yami, en sus últimos instantes de consciencia, se ve caer junto a su compañero. Ambos se precipitan contra el suelo y el rostro de su predecesor palpita con fuerza en la mente del actual Elegido de la Oscuridad. Un rostro tan familiar como el suyo propio pues, irónicamente, aquél que había escogido la muerte como redención poseía unas facciones inusualmente similares a las del propio Yami.

* * *

-¿Qué pasó?- T.K. mira con interés a Yami pues él ya estaba inconsciente cuando Yami había caído tras ver los recuerdos de Beelzemon.

-¿Qué significa que tuviese tu misma cara?- Izzy hace otra pregunta, ésta más interesante, para Yami, que la de T.K.

-¿Solo conoces fragmentos de esas historias?- La curiosidad de Cody también se hace patente y Yami se encuentra un poco saturado por tanta pregunta.

-¿Cuándo nos vas a explicar por qué diantres podías ver eso?- El mal humor lo pone Yolei que, pese a su tono, le dirige una mirada de preocupación a Yami.

-Bueno, bueno, de uno en uno, no os impacientéis. Primero, T.K., lo que pasó fue que Ophanimon nos recogió a BlackGatomon y a mí antes de que nos estrellásemos contra el suelo. Segundo, Yolei, os lo voy a explicar mañana si no os importa. Tercero, Cody, no, tras muchas investigaciones, algunas de ellas después de haber derrotado a Lucemon, puedo contaros con una cantidad aceptable de detalles, las peripecias de los anteriores Elegidos, pero eso, si no os importa, lo dejaré para otro momento, ahora la historia que nos ocupa es la mía. Por último, Izzy, tu pregunta me parece la más interesante y, si no te importa, la responderé más adelante pues yo también me planteé esa misma cuestión y no me detuve hasta encontrar la respuesta.- Yami pone un poco de orden entre sus amigos y se toma un respiro que Kari aprovecha para resumir un poco la situación.

-Tal y como vamos, han caído tres Reyes Demonio, como sabéis, Belphemon, Lilithmon y Demon caerían uno detrás de otro en tres batallas memorables contra cada uno de los Grandes Ángeles. Pero antes de eso, Yami me ha dicho que quiere contaros algunas cosas sobre los DigiNúcleos y que, entonces sí, comenzará el sprint final hasta la definitiva caída de Lucemon.- Kari suspira un poco y se queda mirando a todos.

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea…- Rika les mira con aire de contenida emoción. -Cuando toda la historia termine, podríamos hacer una de esas fiestas que solíamos hacer en mi casa…- La idea de la Elegida de la Protección es muy bien recibida entre el resto de Elegidos y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibuja en su rostro.


	33. 32: El secreto de los DigiNúcleos afines

**Capítulo 32: El secreto de los DigiNúcleos afines**

-Antes de seguir la historia, necesitáis saber algunas cosas así que dedicaré un buen rato a explicaros, en primer lugar, los misterios de los DigiNúcleos.- Yami se frota las manos como quien está a punto de abordar una tarea difícil pero excitante. -Antes de nada debéis saber que el DigiNúcleo de cualquier ser vivo no solo guarda información acerca del propio individuo si no que también registra lo que sucede a su alrededor, por así decirlo, suponiendo que el DigiNúcleo fuese el alma, nuestras almas se hacen fuertes con lo que experimentamos, sobre todo cuando nuestras experiencias son especialmente traumáticas pues, si sobrevivimos, salimos muy reforzados espiritualmente, dicho de otra manera, lo que no nos mata, nos hace más fuertes, en muchos sentidos. Por tanto, y teniendo en cuenta eso, ahora mismo mi DigiNúcleo está registrando todo lo que estoy diciendo, todo lo que veo aunque ni siquiera me dé cuenta de que lo estoy viendo, y todo lo que escucho pero, y aquí viene lo más intrigante e importante, nuestros DigiNúcleos, al ser el reflejo digital de nuestras almas, están en directo contacto con nuestro yo más básico, más cercano a la bestia, por eso, cuando necesitamos desesperadamente un milagro, solemos encontrarnos que éste se produce. Ya sea sanando a nuestros amigos…- Yami mira a Kari y Matt. - Proporcionándonos una corazonada que nos salve la vida…- Ahora mira a Tai. -Despertándonos de un sueño letal…- La mirada de Yami se dirige a Mimi. -O, más comúnmente, activando la digievolución de nuestros compañeros. Es ese instinto de supervivencia, nuestro instinto más básico, primario, animal e irracional, el que nos salva en los momentos más apurados.- Yami hace una pausa y ve que todos le prestan mucha atención, ahora que toca seguir, le cuesta un poco hallar la forma de explicarles lo siguiente. -A ver, ahora me toca deciros que los DigiNúcleos no son iguales para todos… Por ejemplo, el DigiNúcleo de los digimons es más resistente que el nuestro pero está más a merced del instinto. Tampoco es igual el DigiNúcleo de un Elegido al de otra persona o, incluso, al de cualquier otro Elegido. Cada uno de nosotros tiene una particularidad que le da unas ventajas y unas desventajas. Como lo que quiero explicaros es el por qué de mi supervivencia sin DigiNúcleo, me centraré en mí y en los Reyes Demonio. El DigiNúcleo de un Rey Demonio es tremendamente especial, se siente atraído por la Oscuridad de forma irrefrenable pero también atrae la Oscuridad hacia sí, además, es capaz de sondear las almas de sus contrincantes para alimentarse de sus Pecados y sus dudas. Por otro lado tenemos mi DigiNúcleo que, de todos los de los Elegidos, es el único que se asemeja al de un Rey Demonio, sí, habéis oído bien, a nivel digital, mi alma no es muy distinta de la de Lucemon, por ejemplo, lo que nos diferencia no es la pureza o la bondad, nos diferencia nuestra mentalidad y el origen de nuestras fuerzas. Mientras que un Rey Demonio obtiene poder a través del placer de sentir el Pecado de sus víctimas, yo obtengo poder al sacrificar mi propio bienestar por vosotros, mi poder proviene de la Amistad y del Amor, el suyo, del Odio y la Crueldad.- Yami contempla con satisfacción las caras de sorpresa de sus amigos y sonríe. -Ahora entendéis que da igual que solo poseamos un Emblema, todos poseemos todo, somos un equipo y, como equipo, somos un sólo ser, cuando luchamos lo hacemos de forma armoniosa, cuando estamos juntos nos sentimos completos, cuando uno sufre nos duele a todos… Somos los Elegidos, mi Oscuridad es la vuestra, la Luz de Kari es la del resto, la Esperanza de T.K. la reforzamos entre todos, la Amistad y el Amor de Matt y Sora son los que nos unen, el Valor y la Protección son los que nos impulsan a darlo todo en una batalla para salvar a los que nos importan, el Conocimiento y la Honestidad nos permiten afrontar los problemas entre nosotros, la Amabilidad y la Inocencia siempre nos moverán a ayudar al que lo necesite, el Equilibrio y la Justicia nos ayudan a tomar decisiones difíciles, por último, el Destino y el Milagro son a los que nos aferramos cuando todo parece perdido. Sin el resto, ninguna de nuestras características tendría sentido.- Yami sonríe ante las miradas de embelesamiento de todo el grupo, incluida Kari, a la que le encanta escuchar a Yami cuando explica algo que le emociona.

-Es este el motivo de que pudiese seguir vivo sin mi DigiNúcleo, al absorber el DigiNúcleo de Leviamon siendo Azramon en modo Ultratumba, mis datos físicos y los de BlackGatomon se aferraron a ese nuevo DigiNúcleo, a partir de entonces, cada vez que conseguía un nuevo DigiNúcleo de algún Rey Demonio, éste pasaba a fortalecerme si conseguía sobrevivir al enorme trauma de la absorción. Lo que viene a significar que, durante un tiempo, mi ser se componía de mis datos físicos pero también de las almas, por decirlo de alguna manera, de los Reyes Demonio y es que nuestros DigiNúcleos son tan similares que podría decirse que son _**afines **_entre sí, por eso mis datos y los de BlackGatomon permanecieron intactos. Además, también debéis recordar que, durante el mismo periodo de tiempo, mi DigiNúcleo lo poseyó Kari y el de BlackGatomon, Gatomon. Eso fue posible porque los DigiNúcleos de Luz y Oscuridad son _**hostiles **_entre sí, uno no puede absorber al otro, por eso Kari experimentó unos cambios de humor que la hicieron parecerse bastante a mí, porque no era capaz de asimilar la información guardada en mi DigiNúcleo y éste aún mantenía un vínculo muy estrecho conmigo, exactamente lo mismo sucedía con el DigiNúcleo de BlackGatomon. Hasta donde yo sé, el mayor número de DigiNúcleos que es capaz de soportar cualquier ser vivo es 12, que es el número de DigiNúcleos que poseen las Bestias Sagradas, lo más interesante de todo es que todos los de cada Bestia son afines entre sí. Azramon llegó a poseer 10 distintos, y todos afines, justo tras la batalla final.- Yami hace una pausa y bebe un trago de agua mientras deja que sus palabras calen en los cerebros de sus amigos.

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasó con los DigiNúcleos de los Reyes Demonio?- Ken es el primero en asimilar todo y enseguida da rienda suelta a sus dudas. -¿Cómo pudiste controlar tantos DigiNúcleos? ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con tus visiones sobre los primeros Elegidos?-

-A ver, Ken, los DigiNúcleos de los Reyes Demonio fueron lo que utilizamos Kari y yo para sellar el poder de los Pecados sin necesidad de sacrificar nuestras vidas. Si pude controlar tantos DigiNúcleos fue porque eran afines a mí, además no debes olvidar mi enorme capacidad de autocontrol…- Yami sonríe y alguno de sus amigos se ríe ante el pavoneo del Elegido de la Oscuridad. -Lo de las visiones lo explicaré ahorita mismo. ¿Alguna pregunta más acerca de esto?- Los Elegidos niegan con la cabeza y Kari se echa a reír porque Yami ha hablado con el mismo tono que lo hubiera hecho un profesor. De todas maneras, el Elegido de la Oscuridad ignora las risas de su esposa y continúa. -Bien, el caso es que, como ya os dije, los DigiNúcleos de los Reyes Demonio perciben más cosas de todo lo que sucede a su alrededor y, al entrar en contacto con los datos de aquel que los había destruido la primera vez…-

-Espera, espera, espera, espera. Tú no les habías destruido la primera vez, fue tu predecesor…- Davis interrumpe a Yami pero éste no se molesta, ya se esperaba esa interrupción por lo que solo tuerce los labios en una sonrisa irónica.

-Pues mira, Davis, resulta que, en cierta forma, yo había sido el que les mató la primera vez o, al menos, soy casi totalmente idéntico a aquél que lo hizo en cuanto a estructura digital se refiere. Si no os importa, os explicaré esto en un segundo, dejadme terminar. Como los DigiNúcleos entraban en contacto conmigo e interpretaban que yo era aquel que había sellado su poder hacía tanto tiempo, los datos de aquellos instantes se hacían patentes y yo podía ver lo que había sucedido a través de los recuerdos de las retorcidas almas de los siete representantes de los Pecados.- Yami echa un vistazo a todos y, tras la explicación sobre los DigiNúcleos, comienza la otra explicación. -Ahora os explicaré quién era aquel chico, mi predecesor.-

* * *

Yami abre los ojos depués de un periodo indefinido de inconsciecia, algo a lo que, por desgracia, ya está empezando a acostumbrarse. Pero esta vez algo es distinto, todo el cuerpo le duele, sus músculos le piden que pare ya, su cerebro, como si estuviese ardiendo, le dice que se rinda y descanse más y, si Yami tuviese que apostar, diría que incluso su alma parece herida. Hasta aquí todo igual, siempre había sentido lo mismo después de derrotar a un Rey Demonio, pero ahora hay algo más, Yami nota las fuerzas que solo proporciona la más poderosa de las determinaciones y hace mucho tiempo que Yami no se siente así, inundado de un poder mayor que cualquier otro, el de una voluntad inquebrantable. Hace tanto tiempo desde la última vez que su fuerza de voluntad le hubiese ayudado a seguir, que prácticamente ha olvidado qué se sentía al seguir adelante casi por pura testarudez.

(Tengo que saber quién era ese tío, por qué se parecía tanto a mí, no puede ser una coincidencia… Pero no puedo hacer esto solo, no, tengo que decirle a Kari que venga conmigo, así no podrá decirme que no confío en ella…)

Hablando de Kari, Yami se da cuenta de que hay alguien sentado a los pies de su cama, alguien que le da la espalda mientras habla con otras personas.

Yami echa una discreta mirada a sus acompañantes y ve a Kari, sentada en la cama, a Tai, de pie y apoyado contra la pared, a Mimi, sentada en la silla del ordenador, a Ken, que está sentado en el suelo y mira al resto con gesto de estar escuchando y a Rika, que tiene puesta una mano sobre la frente de Yami, como si estuviese comprobando que no tiene fiebre, pero que no mira al chico, parece ser que la conversación de sus amigos es lo bastante interesante como para captar toda su atención así que Yami vuelve a cerrar los ojos y se hace el dormido.

-… entonces, ¿qué pensáis?- Ahora Yami oye la voz de T.K., que debe estar fuera de su vista.

-No sé… Empiezo a estar un poco harta de tanto secretismo…- Kari tiene un tono enfadado, preocupado y de pena, todo al mismo tiempo y todo provocado por la misma persona.

-No sé qué problema le veis, reconozco que me molesta bastante que no nos cuente algunas cosas pero… ¿Qué esperabais? Le hemos hecho de todo, en el fondo no creo que confíe plenamente en nosotros, yo no lo haría…- Rika habla como si supiera perfectamente la forma de pensar de Yami pero al chico no le gusta que dude de su confianza.

-No sé, no me gusta hablar de esto a sus espaldas, ¿cómo podemos exigirle que nos explique todo si nosotros mismos le mantenemos al margen de nuestras conversaciones?- Mimi, como siempre, pone un poco de comprensión y Yami se lo agradece en silencio.

-Mirad, siempre que nos ha mantenido algo en secreto ha tenido un buen motivo para hacerlo, al final hemos acabado siempre igual cuando Yami nos revelaba algo que era importante para él. Todavía recuerdo la primera vez y, si yo aún tengo miedo de la Oscuridad por culpa de Digimon Emperador, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que debe sentir él si tenemos en cuenta que lo primero que hicimos cuando nos reveló su primer secreto fue repudiarle y romperle la nariz.- Yami se sorprende de oír a Ken y reprime una sonrisa ante el que puede que sea el comentario más acertado de lo que lleva escuchado.

-Pero no puede estar con ese miedo para siempre, ya no es un crío, todos somos adultos y hemos pasado por cosas juntos que nadie más sabe, más aún, la última vez le prometimos que nunca jamás volveríamos a dudar de él…- Tai no parece muy convencido por la explicación de Ken.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en que siga siendo un crío? Ninguno de nosotros ha dejado de serlo, estamos aquí discutiendo porque creemos que no es justo cómo nos trata Yami en lugar de pensar que tiene algún buen motivo para hacer las cosas así. No hemos cambiado nada, nada, él tiene razón, seguimos siendo los mismos niños de hace años, sólo hemos crecido y cambiado ligeramente nuestra actitud, no veo por qué Yami debería ser distinto. Es más, que Yami siga siendo un crío es algo admirable después de todo lo que le ha pasado…- Rika sigue defendiendo a Yami y éste comienza a sentir un poco de vergüenza, no sólo porque Rika le pone por las nubes, también porque empieza a no gustarle estar escuchándoles sin que ellos lo sepan.

Yami decide toser un poco y abrir los ojos lentamente como si se despertase ahora mismo. Esto provoca la reacción inmediata de sus compañeros, Rika se gira, aparta su mano de la frente de Yami y se sonroja, creyendo que el chico la ha oído. Tai fija su mirada en Yami pero su gesto serio no cambia, algo muy parecido ocurre con Ken que se queda contemplando a Yami con cara de preocupación. Mimi se echa un poco para adelante en la silla y le pide a Rika que se aparte para poder ver qué tal está el Elegido de la Oscuridad. T.K., que al parecer lleva todo el rato tumbado en la litera de arriba, se asoma un poco y le lanza una sonrisa llena de orgullo. Kari se levanta y se acerca rápidamente a su prometido, al que mira con gesto inquisitivo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- El tono de Yami suena extrañamente enfadado, más aún considerando que no tiene motivos para estarlo.

-Hemos venido a verte, no tienes por qué ponerte así…- Rika le contesta en tono seco y Yami comprende que ha metido la pata.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal estás?- Mimi se levanta ligeramente de la silla y Yami la mira.

-Bien…- Pero quien más preocupa a Yami es Kari, casi puede sentir lo que está pensando la chica, por qué le mira de esa forma, y aún no ha dicho nada. -Os he escuchado… lo siento.- Esto provoca que una sonrisa irónica se dibuje en el rostro de Kari mientras que algunos ponen los ojos en blanco o endurecen su mirada, el único caso especial es el de Rika, que se sonroja sobremanera. Yami se queda en silencio un rato, mirándose las manos para evitar los ojos de sus amigos y esperando que alguno de ellos diga algo, se moleste, se enfade o muestre cualquier otra emoción. Los demás no dicen nada. -Bueno… Esto está siendo un poco incómodo…- Otra vez las palabras de Yami provocan una sonrisa en Kari. -Mirad, si hay cosas que no os cuento es porque hay cosas de las que no me gusta hablar… Eso es todo, no tenéis que buscar una explicación enrevesada ni nada parecido…- Yami pone cara de disculpa pero los demás siguen en silencio mirándole fijamente, algo que ya empieza a hartarle.

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿No vais a decir nada?- Yami se sienta ahora en la cama y los demás continúan mirándole fijamente como si contemplasen algo inusitado o fuera de lo común. -Vale, si os molesto, me voy…- Yami se levanta y se dirige a la puerta pero una mano le agarra del brazo y no le deja marcharse. Es una mano que Yami reconoce enseguida, fuerte y firme pero también cálida y amable.

-¿Qué pasa, Kari? No me decís nada pero tampoco dejáis que me marche…- La chica le suelta el brazo pero Yami no vuelve a hacer ademán de marcharse.

-Es que estábamos asimilando tu respuesta… Al menos yo lo hacía, ¿por qué no te gusta hablar de esas cosas que no nos cuentas?- El tono de Kari no suena para nada enfadado, algo que Yami no se esperaba en un principio pero que ahora recibe como una buena señal.

-Este no es el momento ni el lugar…- El Elegido de la Oscuridad intenta no sonar demasiado cortante pero parece que no se ha controlado lo suficiente.

-¿Y cuándo nos lo contarás?- Tai también habla pero usa un tono más fuerte que el de Kari, como una exigencia.

-Pues mira… está bien que me lo preguntes, Tai.- Yami impregna cada palabra de un sarcasmo que no hace presagiar nada bueno al resto. -El momento será cuando yo lo crea oportuno y el lugar será el que yo crea conveniente, creo que nunca os he dado ninguna razón para que dudéis de mí…- Yami se da cuenta al instante de que se ha pasado, de que todos están esperando un 'a diferencia de vosotros', pero el chico no lo dice, en su lugar, intenta volver a controlar su mal genio y la energía que lo lleva invadiendo desde que despertase y agarra a Kari por el brazo derecho. -Ven.- Yami tira de Kari y ésta se levanta sin oponer mucha resistencia.

-Esper…- Yami abre la puerta y se marcha dejando a T.K. con la palabra en la boca y con cara de tonto, mirando el lugar por el que se ha marchado Yami.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa? Estás muy raro…- Kari no se suelta de Yami y éste no se detiene para mirar a su prometida mientras hablan.

-Quieres respuestas, ¿no? Las vas a tener… y yo también. ¿Dónde están Gatomon y BlackGatomon?- Yami sigue caminando sin rumbo concreto.

-Están en el parque de Shinjuku, queda un poco lejos… ¿A qué te refieres con lo de que voy a tener respuestas?- Kari sigue bastante extrañada y, ahora sí, Yami la suelta.

-Perdón, es que no sé que me pasa, desde que me desperté me encuentro más enérgico de lo normal y un poco distinto…- Kari le sonríe y acepta sus disculpas mientras comienzan a caminar el uno junto al otro hacia el parque de Shinjuku. -El caso es que ayer… ¿Fue ayer cuando luchamos contra Beelzemon?- Yami mira a Kari y la chica parece un poco apurada.

-No… Llevas dos días inconsciente… ¿Vas a contarme lo que te pasa cada vez que muere un Rey Demonio?- Kari se detiene y Yami también, durante unos instantes se miran el uno al otro y Yami ve en los ojos de su prometida que debe de tener cien mil cosas rondándole la cabeza y seguro que el 90% son preocupaciones en relación a él. Además, unas ojeras bien definidas le indican a Yami que Kari lleva sin dormir bastante tiempo.

-Tenemos que acabar con esto… ¿Has visto cómo estás? Necesitas descansar…- Yami se acerca a Kari y, con los ojos fijos en su rostro, ella le devuelve la mirada e intenta dibujar una sonrisa para que Yami no se preocupe.

-Lo que necesito es que me cuentes qué está pasando, necesito saber que estás bien, no me preocupa si tengo que descansar o no. Estoy segura de que tú has pasado muchas más noches en vela que yo.- Yami sonríe pese a no encontrar ningún motivo para ello, bueno, sí que tiene uno, Kari ha vuelto a ser como siempre había sido.

-Menuda excusa… Prométeme una cosa, cuando te haya contado todo lo que sé y Genai nos haya dado unas buenas respuestas, te irás a dormir y seré yo el que cuide de ti…- Yami no sonríe, sabe que si lo hace, Kari se tomaría su petición como una broma o un intento de hacerla sonreír.

-Vale pero, ¿por qué Genai?- Kari tampoco sonríe esta vez y mira a Yami con gesto inquisitivo.

-Empezaré desde el principio. Cuando me convertí en Azramon en Modo Ultratumba me visteis desaparecer y reaparecer nada más ser destruido Leviamon, lo que pasó entre medias fue que descompuse mi cuerpo en bits…- Yami se pone a explicar algo que él mismo encuentra difícil de comprender y que había llegado a deducir más por intuición que por otra cosa. -¿Recuerdas el ataque de Apocalymon? ¿El que os borró del Mundo Digital?- Kari asiente y hace una mueca de dolor como si recordase aquello con demasiada vivideza. -Pues ese ataque no os borró, os descompusó en vuestras formas de datos más simples de manera que lo único que quedó intacto fueron vuestros DigiNúcleos, no teníais cuerpo pero aún teníais vuestras almas y, pese a no poder percibir el mundo que os rodeaba, pudisteis percibir la fuerza y voluntad del resto.- Kari sonríe y Yami la mira extrañado, no cree haber dicho nada gracioso.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Me encanta cuando me explicas cosas… Lo haces tan bien… Deberías hacerlo más a menudo.- Kari vuelve a sonreír y Yami la mira con desconcierto.

-Gracias… supongo. Bueno, el caso es que yo hice algo parecido pero con mi propio cuerpo, la única diferencia es que yo, al estar en forma de Azramon, al ser entonces el Ángel de la Muerte, pude mantener mi integridad pese a estar mis bits totalmente desligados. Así vi lo más importante de aquellos que estaban presentes… Vi que Ophanimon poseía tres DigiNúcleos y deduje que dos os pertenecían a Gatomon y a ti y que el tercero era el propio DigiNúcleo de Ophanimon. Pero no solo eso, al tener esa forma, pude atacar directamente al DigiNúcleo de Leviamon, así fue como le destruí, pero algo paso cuando lo hice…- Yami se queda en silencio y nota la tensión que envuelve a Kari como si fuese una tela que los separa. -Vi sus recuerdos, pero no unos recuerdos cualesquiera… Vi lo que pasó con mi predecesor… Vi cómo comenzó a pelear contra los que habían sido sus compañeros y amigos… Cuando tú destruiste a Barbamon vi a mi predecesor pelearse con Genai y… cuando Seraphimon derrotó a Beelzemon…- Yami no sabe qué decir y los dos están a punto de llegar al parque de Shinjuku así que se detiene porque prefiere contárselo sin la atenta mirada de los digimons.

-¿Qué pasa, Yami?- Kari se muestra más preocupada y Yami comienza a sentirse un poco mal, no sólo por el recuerdo de la cara del anterior Elegido de la Oscuridad, también por lo difícil que es contarle sus sospechas y admitir que tiene miedo.

-Le vi la cara a mi predecesor, Kari, y… y… él era… era…- A Yami se le quiebra la voz, es cierto que ha estado pensando en ello pero decirlo en voz alta supone admitirlo, es como confirmar sus sospechas. -Era igualito que yo, Kari. Cuando vi su cara me vi a mí mismo…- Como había hecho varios años atrás, Yami se da la vuelta para no tener que mirar a la chica. Y, como había sucedido varios años atrás, ella le agarra del brazo y le da la vuelta para mirarle fijamente.

-Tú eres Kurayami Kimura, el otro Elegido, por mucho que se pareciese a ti, no era como tú, ¿vale? Por mucho que a veces nos quejemos de ti, siempre has estado a nuestro lado y nos has ayudado aunque te diésemos la espalda…- Kari le abraza y Yami se deja tranquilizar por su prometida, ella siempre ha tenido el don de hacerle ver las cosas de otra manera, siempre ha sido capaz de sacar el lado más optimista de Yami.

-Tai tiene razón, sigo siendo un crío.- Yami habla un poco más tranquilamente mientras se separa de Kari y ella le mira de forma indulgente.

-Si, es verdad, pero Rika también tiene razón, todos seguimos siendo unos críos, y eso no es malo, en ti es incluso admirable después de todo lo que te hemos hecho…-

-Oye, Kari… ¿Estás enfadada por lo del otro día aún?- La pregunta de Yami la pilla un poco por sorpresa y Kari se queda con cara de aturdimiento.

-Sí…- Responde finalmente. -Estoy un poco enfadada todavía pero estos días se me ha ido pasando poco a poco. Creo que, en estos momentos, mi curiosidad le gana a mi enfado…- Kari vuelve a echar a andar hacia el parque y Yami se pone a caminar a su lado de nuevo.

**···**

Yami por fin está frente a Genai, está acompañado de Kari y sus dos digimons. No ha pasado mucho desde que Kari y Yami hablasen durante su paseo hasta el parque de Shinjuku para recoger a Gatomon y BlackGatomon. Los digimons habían estado en el antiguo lugar en el que solía dormir Guilmon cuando Takato tenía 10 años.

-Hay algo que no me has dicho Genai…- Yami intenta controlar su voz pero el enfado tiñe cada una de sus sílabas y nota que Kari le da un suave golpecito en el brazo para que se intente calmar. -¿Quién era mi predecesor?- La voz de Yami no cambia un ápice y, si lo hace, es para peor.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo, Yami?- Genai intenta aparentar que no sabe por qué puede interesarle semejante información a Yami pero es evidente que está nervioso.

-Como si no lo supieras… He visto la cara de mi predecesor y creo que me debes una explicación.- La cara de Genai al oír a Yami es un poema, el apuro se entremezcla con la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento.

-¿Cómo le has visto la cara?- Antes de contestar, Genai quiere saber de dónde diantres ha sacado Yami la información que maneja.

-Digamos que los Reyes Demonio son una fuente inagotable de sorpresas…- Por un instante, en los ojos de Yami refulge una sombra aterradora que hace que Genai se sienta un poco intimidado.

-¿Qué has hecho?- Genai habla con voz temerosa.

-He absorbido sus DigiNúcleos, al principio solo lo hice con Leviamon porque era la única forma que se me ocurría de derrotarle pero… Después de lo que vi aquella vez, mi curiosidad pudo con mi razón… Tengo los DigiNúcleos de Leviamon, Barbamon y Beelzemon…- Yami compone una sonrisa un tanto extraña y Genai le contempla preocupado.

-¿Estás seguro de poder controlarlo?- Genai entorna los ojos y mira con una ligera suspicacia a Yami.

-No necesito controlarlo, tengo a Kari a mi lado…- Las palabras de Yami hacen que Kari gire bruscamente la cabeza para mirarle con asombro y ternura al mismo tiempo. Genai, en cambio, compone un gesto de incredulidad pero no insiste.

-Está bien, supongo que en parte tienes razón… El caso es que tú y tu predecesor no sólo compartís la Oscuridad… ¿Sabes cómo se llamaba?- Yami niega con la cabeza y Genai se pone serio durante un instante. -Hiroki, se llamaba Hiroki Kimura, ¿te suena?- Genai mira con interés a Yami y éste se queda petrificado porque aquel nombre solo puede significar una cosa…

-¿Qué pasa, Yami?- Kari mira preocupada a su prometido, que se deja caer de rodillas y apoya las manos contra el suelo.

-No puede ser…- Yami levanta la mirada hacia Genai. -¿Lo dices en serio?- Genai asiente en respuesta a la pregunta de Yami y éste da un puñetazo en el suelo.

-¿Qué significa? ¿Era un familiar tuyo?- Kari no entiende nada, solo que Yami y el anterior Elegido de la Oscuridad comparten apellido.

-¡¿Cómo se llamaba ella?! ¡¿Quién era la Elegida de la Protección?!- Yami se levanta, coge a Genai por los hombros y comienza a zarandearle muy enfadado.

Kari acude enseguida a separarle y a tranquilizarle.

-Se llamaba…-

* * *

-¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Por qué te paras?- Todos se indignan ante la pausa de Yami, que les mira con cara de estar muy avergonzado y le dirige miradas muy extrañas a Rika.

-Es que lo que viene ahora…-

-¿Le pegaste a Genai?- Tai mira a Yami casi como si eso fuese lo que él mismo hubiese hecho.

-Sí, pero no es eso lo que me avergüenza… Esto no debería contároslo a todos al mismo tiempo…- Yami lanza una inconfundible mirada de miedo a Rika y la mujer se percata enseguida.

-Suéltalo ya, ¿quieres?- Rika se levanta intuyendo que está a punto de cabrearse muchísimo por lo que Yami tiene que decirles.

-Veréis, Hiroki Kimura era mi bisabuelo, su mujer y él murieron cuando mi abuelo era muy pequeño y tuvo que criarse con una familia de adopción, al igual que, como yo descubriría al profundizar, también le sucedería a su hermano… Con la salvedad de que…- Yami ya no aparta la mirada de Rika porque está a punto de enfadarla como hace mucho que nadie la enfada. -El hermano de mi abuelo conservó el apellido de mi bisabuela… Ella se llamaba Yoshino… Yoshino… Yoshino Nonaka.- Yami cierra los ojos y oye unos pasos agitados salir del restaurante dando un portazo.

-¿En serio?- Takato mira a Yami como si no se lo creyese. -¿Nonaka como…?-

-Si, Nonaka como Rika Nonaka, nuestra Rika… Yoshino Nonaka y Hiroki Kimura son los primeros parientes que tenemos en común, la Elegida de la Protección y el Elegido de la Oscuridad. Los dos murieron en el Mundo Digital, sus hijos acabaron engendrando a nuestros padres… Rika y yo somos primos segundos. Y su parentesco conmigo le viene por parte de su padre, lo cuál no debe de alegrarle demasiado ahora que lo pienso…- Yami se queda en silencio y decide tomar una decisión. -Me voy, tengo que hablar con ella. Kari, ¿sigues tú?- Kari asiente y Yami se marcha con prisa.

-Bueno… entonces seguiré yo…- Kari intenta seguir pero Davis la interrumpe.

-Entonces… ¿Son primos y se han besado?- Davis pone cara de asco y alguno de los presentes se ríe, pero la mayoría ponen cara de perplejidad ante la estupidez que acaba de decir Davis.

-Mira, Davis, ellos ni siquiera sabían que eran primos cuando eso pasó, de hecho, Rika se ha enterado ahora mismo. En fin, por aquel entonces, Yami intuía lo que podían significar aquellos apellidos, pero él no sabía el nombre de sus verdaderos bisabuelos porque, como os ha dicho, su abuelo se crió desde muy pequeño con una familia de adopción…- Kari intenta no darle más importancia a Davis y continúa.

* * *

-Se llamaba Yoshino Nonaka.- Nada más terminar Genai de decir esto, nota un fuerte golpe en la mejilla y retrocede un par de pasos porque Yami acaba de pegarle un fuerte puñetazo.

-¡Kurayami y Nonaka! ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?!- Genai vuelve a mirar al Elegido de la Oscuridad, Kari, Gatomon y BlackGatomon están intentando calmarle porque está fuera de sus casillas y forcejea con su novia y los digimons para soltarse. -¡Soltadme!-

-¡Cálmate, Yami!- Kari hace serios esfuerzos para mantenerle a raya y Genai se fija en que, pese a estar fuera de sus casillas, Yami tiene mucho cuidado de no hacer daño a ninguno de los tres.

-Déjale, Kari, tiene derecho a estar así de enfadado, es normal que ahora me odie, nunca debí ocultarle esto. Te explicaré todo lo que sé de ellos.- Yami parece calmarse y Kari y los digimons deciden soltarle al creer que no hay peligro de que vuelva a pegar a Genai.

-Más te vale que me digas todo de verdad…- Yami usa un tono amenazante pero se mantiene sereno y mira fijamente al antiguo Elegido de la Esperanza.

-Verás, no sé exactamente qué parentesco tendrán contigo y Rika, si es que lo tienen, pero puedo decirte que Hiroki era clavadito a ti y, aunque Yoshino no se parecía tanto físicamente a ti, creo que esa actitud tuya hacia tus amigos la has heredado de ella, ella también era incapaz de odiar a sus compañeros por mucho daño que le hicieran… La verdad es que cuando te vi la primera vez me quedé alucinado de lo mucho que te parecías a Hiroki… Fue como estar otra vez frente a mi amigo…- Genai agacha la cabeza y Yami juraría que está haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar.

-Él no era como yo, dejó de creer en sus amigos… Yo no soy como él.- Yami habla entrecortadamente como conteniendo una gran ira.

-Tienes razón, puede que físicamente te parezcas a Hiroki pero, como ya te he dicho, tu manera de ser es más parecida a la de Yoshino, excepto cuando te enfadas…- Genai, ahora sí, comienza a llorar. -No sé si Rika y tú sois parientes pero, por favor, compréndeme… Siempre he tenido la duda de si los dos descendíais de mis dos amigos, ¿cómo deciros que en parte habían muerto por mi culpa? ¿Qué hubiera sido de vosotros si no hubiesen muerto? ¿Cómo saber si no era yo el responsable de que no os conocieseis de nada…?- Genai se da la vuelta para que no le vean llorar y Yami, por un momento, siente pena, mucha pena, porque ve que los primeros Elegidos no fueron tan distintos a él y sus amigos, lo único que los difrencia en realidad es una decisión, donde los primeros Elegidos decidieron separarse, Yami, Kari y todos sus compañeros eligieron el camino que les mantuvo juntos, un camino muy duro y lleno de obstáculos para su amistad pero que, con mucha fé y confianza, han conseguido recorrer sin separarse nunca de manera definitiva.

-Lo siento, Genai…- Yami se disculpa y su voz ya no tiene ni rastro de la ira que antes se esforzaba por contener. -Debí ser más comprensivo, seguramente yo hubiese hecho lo mismo que tú…- Yami se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar alejándose de Genai.

(Seguramente, yo haga lo mismo que tú… Lo siento mucho, Rika.)

* * *

-Bueno, ¿y qué? ¿Ya está?- Joe mira con apremio a Kari, y ella le dirige una mirada de incredulidad.

-Pues si te parece poco…- Kari le contesta con una sonrisa pero Ryo la interrumpe casi al instante.

-Yami es un imbécil.- Ryo, siendo el marido de Rika, parece muy enfadado y mira con el ceño fruncido a Kari. -Al menos tú podrías haber dicho algo, veo que su estupidez con los secretitos es contagiosa…-

-Oye no te pases.- T.K. sale en defensa de Kari y Yami. -Si Yami no se lo dijo será por una buena razón.-

**···**

-Déjame entrar, por favor.- Yami habla a través de la puerta de la casa de Rika, ella no le deja entrar pero el Elegido de la Oscuridad no se rinde. -Al menos quiero darte la oportunidad de que te desahogues…- Yami habla muy en serio pero, cuando Rika le abre por fin la puerta, ella parece intentar reprimir una sonrisa.

-Ya puedes empezar a explicarte.- Rika habla en tono imperativo y Yami se da cuenta de que más vale hacerle caso.

-No quería hacerte daño…- Yami mira fijamente a los ojos de Rika y ésta se muestra un poco sorprendida. -Decirte aquello no iba a servir para nada, tan sólo para que reaccionases como lo hice yo, para que te reconcomiese cada vez que pensases en ello, para que no dejases de maldecir en tu fuero interno a todos los que creyeses culpables de la muerte de nuestros bisabuelos…-

-¡De todas maneras debiste decírmelo! Ni siquiera sabía que eran nuestros bisabuelos…- Rika ya no parece tan enfadada, ahora la pena y la indignación llenan su rostro.

-¡No podía decírtelo! ¿Sabes el shock que supuso para mí? Tenía familia, Rika, no estaba completamente sólo, tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que es sentirse sólo pese a estar rodeado de amigos… Desde que murieron mis padres, me sentía como si fuese el último de mi especie, no sé, estaba rodeado de gente que me quería y que me sigue queriendo, pero no tenía ningún familiar vivo… Después de aquello me di cuenta de que tenía una prima segunda y que, para colmo, era mi mejor amiga. ¿Cómo te sientes tú ahora? ¿Qué crees que hubieses hecho en mi lugar?- Yami coge de la mano a Rika y la mira con gesto suplicante y arrepentido.

-Es muy posible que no te lo contara… Tienes razón, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo… primo.- Rika sonríe y abraza a Yami como si hiciese siglos que no le ve. -De esto ni una palabra al resto, ¿vale?- El tono serio fingido de Rika hace reír a Yami.

-Por supuesto… Y no me llames primo que me suena raro.-


	34. 33: El Principio del Fin

**Capítulo 33: El Principio del Fin**

-Bueno chicos, como os habíamos prometido el otro día, empezamos con la recta final ya.- Yami mira a todos, impaciente por terminar su relato.

-¿Nos vas a contar qué le has dicho a Rika para que te perdone?- Jen pregunta sin muchas esperanzas de arrancarle una respuesta a Yami pero esperando que Rika se lo cuente.

-Eso es algo que sólo nos incumbe a nosotros dos…- Rika contesta tranquilamente, pero dejando claro que no va a decir nada, antes de que pueda hacerlo Yami.

-¡Jo! No es justo.- Jen se cruza de brazos y mira con gesto indignado al frente, lo que provoca la risa en Yami.

-Bueno, vale. Sigamos con la historia…-

* * *

-¡Ya está!- El grito de Yami hace que Kari se levante del sofá como si la impulsase algún tipo de resorte y se dirija corriendo a su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?- Al entrar, Kari ve a Yami con los brazos en alto y a BlackGatomon mirándole con gesto perplejo.

-¡Lo tengo!- Yami agita su puño derecho en el aire como si celebrase una gran victoria pero Kari se fija en que sujeta algo con él.

-¿Es eso lo que yo creo que es?- Kari mira fijamente a la especie de reloj de pulsera que Yami sujeta con su mano derecha y él sonríe muy satisfecho.

-Sí, lo es. El tercer D-Watch, pero lo mejor de todo es que ya sé cómo hacer el resto… Éste se adapta al que lo use, yo acabo de probarlo y funciona perfectamente…- Yami le tiende el D-Watch a Kari y la chica se lo prueba, nota un cosquilleo en la muñeca y ve cómo el D-Watch pasa de ser completamente blanco a ser de color rosa con la esfera blanca, igualito a su propio D-Watch.

-Es genial…- Kari se lo quita y el D-Watch vuelve a ponerse de color blanco. -¿Vas a darle uno a cada uno?-

-Ese era mi plan desde el principio, aunque algunos de ellos no podrán aprovechar todo su poder… De hecho solo T.K., tú y yo podemos…- Yami mira con una sonrisa a Kari antes de volver a ponerse serio. -Esto no es lo único de lo que quería hablar…- La seriedad de Yami al hablar hace que Kari también se ponga seria y que, tanto Gatomon como BlackGatomon, miren a Yami con gesto curioso.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que nos contó Genai?- Kari da en el clavo y Yami asiente ligeramente impresionado.

-Hiroki y Yoshino eran mis bisabuelos… No me ha costado demasiado descubrirlo pero… Lo otro sí me ha llevado más tiempo, pero está confirmado, también son los bisabuelos de Rika, lo que la convierte en mi prima segunda o algo así… Al final, sí que tengo un pariente vivo, al menos…- La mirada de Kari es muy triste, acorde con el humor de Yami, que ha cambiado mucho al hablar de sus bisabuelos. -Sólo de pensar que comparto sangre con aquel chico que sacrificó su vida para salvar el mundo… Me pone los pelos de punta.- Kari, que nota, por el tono de Yami, que éste está bastante abatido, le da un abrazo para calmarle, algo que siempre ha funcionado bastante bien.

-¿Se lo vas a contar?- Kari le susurra al oído y Yami niega con la cabeza.

-¿Para qué? Prefiero que no lo sepa, sólo serviría para entristecerla, además, ni siquiera sabe quiénes eran Hiroki y Yoshino… Y no quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros.- Yami se separa del abrazo de Kari y la mira a los ojos.

-Ya va a cambiar, Yami, sabes de sobra que no vas a seguir tratándola igual…- Kari le mira fijamente y él asiente amargamente.

-Pues tendré que intentar que no sea así.-

* * *

-Después de entregaros vuestros D-Watch, allá por Noviembre de 2011, todos fuimos testigos de algo terrible, algo que sería el detonante de todo lo que sucedería más adelante.- Yami se echa para atrás en su silla y pulsa algo en su D-Watch.

-¿No podemos saltarnos esta parte?- Joe mira con impaciencia a Yami pero el Elegido de la Oscuridad niega con la cabeza.

-T.K. lo necesita para su libro, no olvides que ese es el propósito de todo esto…- Yami vuelve a pulsar algo en su D-Watch y deja de mirarlo. -Continuemos…-

* * *

Yami y el resto de Elegidos están en el Mundo Digital buscando algún rastro de Lucemon, algo que llevan intentando encontrar desde hace ya un montón de tiempo, de hecho, llevan buscando a Lucemon desde la última vez que le vieran, algo que ocurrió hace meses. Pero su búsqueda está resultando tan infructuosa como los intentos de Yami de apartar de su mente a su prima…

-¿Podemos irnos ya?- Jen, que parece bastante cansada, se deja caer en el suelo y se queda sentada con los brazos cruzados alrededor de las rodillas.

Yami se detiene pero no para descansar. -No.- Con una mirada de persuasión, intenta hacer que Jen se levante, pero la chica no va a dejarse llevar así como así.

-Déjame, Yami, estoy muy cansada.- Ante las palabras de Jen, tanto Takato como Rika acuden a su lado y Yami da un respingo al sentir el aliento de Rika a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Rika le mira de reojo y Yami se ruboriza.

-Nada, nada…- El chico decide apartarse y se acerca caminando a Kari que le sonríe indulgentemente, como quien intenta consolar a un niño después de haber metido la pata en algo.

Mientras Rika y Takato hablan con Jen, Yami comienza a encontrarse mal. Sin previo aviso, comienza a dolerle la cabeza como hacía muchísimos años que no le dolía, comienza a sentirse como cuando era pequeño y la Oscuridad le rodeaba o se hacía especialmente fuerte en algún lugar cercano.

-Agh…- Por acto reflejo, Yami se lleva la mano derecha a la frente y cierra los ojos tratando de mitigar el dolor. Sin embargo, éste tan solo se hace más y más intenso.

-¡Yami!- Kari le agarra por los brazos con aire preocupado y le mantiene en pie. -¿Qué te pasa?-

El dolor de cabeza se hace cada vez más intenso y a Yami empieza a nublársele la vista hasta tal punto que apenas es capaz de reconocer a sus compañeros. Otras manos además de las de Kari le agarran y le sujetan mientras unas voces indefinidas le hacen preguntas que no alcanza a comprender. Lo único que sabe Yami es que todo le da vueltas, que apenas puede mantenerse consciente y que el dolor en su cabeza le está matando.

(Algo terrible está sucediendo… No me sentía así desde… nunca, jamás me he sentido así, ni cuando fue creado BlackWarGreymon ni cuando casi explota la base de Digimon Emperador…)

Yami comienza a agitarse y empuja a las dos personas que le sujetan para librarse de su agarre, necesita espacio, necesita desahogarse…

-¡No os acerquéis!- Yami no oye las respuestas de sus compañeros y no lo necesita, ninguno de ellos intenta ya sujetarle y cae de rodillas al suelo bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Sin previo aviso, aprieta sus dos puños y comienza a golpear el suelo con rabia, como si intentase liberar tensión, y es eso precisamente lo que intenta. Yami sabe que, de seguir así, acabará descontrolándose, sabe que, si el dolor no cesa pronto, acabará cayendo ante la angustia que le abruma. Yami no nota el dolor en sus nudillos, apenas se da cuenta de que ya ha comenzado a sangrar porque el dolor de su cabeza ofusca el resto de sus sentidos y le impide pensar con claridad.

(Tiene que detenerse ya… No puedo más… Voy a… voy a… ¡Deténte!)

Todo cesa en un instante y Yami es ahora plenamente consciente de todo lo que le rodea, de que sus manos están hechas polvo y de que de los nudillos le gotean finos hilillos de sangre. Sin embargo, al momento comienza a oírse una voz que suena como si le estuviesen hablando al oído.

-¡Escuchadme bien, habitantes del Mundo Digital!- La maligna voz de Lucemon comienza a resonar por todas partes y los Elegidos se quedan estupefactos mirando al cielo. -Yo, Lucemon, el Rey Demonio del Orgullo y Amo y Señor de la Luz y la Oscuridad, os anuncio que he destruido a vuestros queridos guardianes, aquellos a los que vosotros llamáis las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas.- La mayoría de los chicos se llevan las manos a la cabeza o se tapan la boca en gesto de asombro, Kari le echa una mirada rápida a Yami, T.K. endurece su mirada y Yami ve cómo una lágrima solitaria recorre su rostro. Por otra parte, los que mejor conocían a Zhuqiaomon y el resto, están muy afectados, Rika tiene la mirada fija en el suelo mientras que Takato y Jen parecen a punto de llorar, Henry no sabe qué hacer y Ryo parece estupefacto.

(Por eso me he sentido así, ha acabado con los últimos protectores de este mundo, los únicos que mantenían al Pecado a raya… Ahora ya solo quedamos nosotros, solo nosotros podemos restaurar este mundo…)

-Os aconsejo que no os resistáis y que os dobleguéis ante mi voluntad si lo que queréis es seguir viviendo… Así mismo, insto a cualquiera que posea información valiosa sobre los humanos que se hacen llamar 'Los Elegidos', a que acuda a mí en persona para contarme cualquier dato que pueda serme de utilidad.- Yami aprieta sus dos puños, furioso. -Por último, me dirijo a vosotros, 'Elegidos', es muy probable que me estéis oyendo y quiero avisaros de que es inútil que intentéis detenerme, he aprendido de mis propios errores en el pasado, nada, absolutamente nada, podrá detenerme. Oponiéndoos a mí, sólo conseguiréis una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Eso es todo.- La voz de Lucemon se detiene y las miradas de todos los Elegidos vuelven a posarse en Yami.

-¿Estás bien?- La primera pregunta la formula, cómo no, Kari, y no tiene nada que ver con el anuncio de Lucemon.

-Sí…- Yami se lleva una mano a la sien y se incorpora notando, aún, unos ligeros pinchazos en el cerebro. -Tenemos que irnos…- Algo le dice a Yami que no es buena idea quedarse en el Mundo Digital tras el anuncio de Lucemon.

-¿No vamos a luchar?- Ryo mira con indignación a Yami y éste le devuelve una mirada taxativa.

-No, no vamos a luchar. Lucemon está acompañado por tres Reyes Demonio que igualan a la Tríada Celeste en lo que a poder se refiere. Además, dentro de poco, va a tener una gran cantidad de digimons ansiosos por ganarse el favor de su nuevo gobernante…- Yami se les queda mirando a todos, es capaz de ver las dudas en sus rostros pero no pueden hacer nada, ahora es mejor esperar el momento adecuado.

-Pero no podemos dejar las cosas así…- Ahora es Davis quien interviene y Yami le dirige una mirada que echa chispas, no se encuentra bien, está a punto de desmayarse y el estómago amenaza con salírsele por la boca.

-¿No podéis obedecerme sin rechistar aunque solo sea una vez? ¿Tanto os cuesta?- Yami les dirige a todos una mirada imperativa y los Elegidos se quedan callados. -Nos marchamos, y no se hable más.-

**···**

-Yami…-

(Menuda tontería, no puedo preocuparles por algo así…)

-Oye…-

(Pero si mi intuición es correcta, si Demon nos atacase… Pero no, es imposible, ¿por qué iba a atacarnos?)

-¡Yami!- El grito de Kari hubiese sido suficiente para llamar la atención del Elegido de la Oscuridad pero, además, la chica le ha propinado un pisotón por debajo de la mesa. Yami, dolorido todavía por el pisotón, levanta la mirada hacia su novia y se da cuenta de dónde está, se había abstraído tanto que casi lo había olvidado. Está en la cena de Nochebuena que ya habían celebrado el año anterior y que, por suerte o por desgracia, había cambiado la relación entre los Elegidos para siempre, por esas mismas fechas pero el año anterior, Demon había regresado del Mar Oscuro, casi consiguió matar a Yami y sus amigos le negaron su ayuda cuando más la necesitaba el chico. Pero fue así como digievolucionó en Azramon, fue así como logró el poder necesario para enfrentarse a los Reyes Demonio…

-¿Qué quieres?- Yami mira a Kari con gesto abstraído y se da cuenta de que es el centro de atención de todos sus amigos.

-¿Qué te pasa? Llevamos un rato hablando contigo y tan sólo te limitas a asentir… Te preocupa algo, ¿verdad?- La mirada de Kari lo dice todo, aunque su voz suena amable y despreocupada, por dentro está temiéndose que Yami vuelva a guardarse algo importante para sí mismo.

(¿Qué le digo? ¿Que creo que Demon va a atacarnos dentro de poco? ¿Que llevo un tiempo muy preocupado porque hace mucho que no sabemos nada de Lucemon? ¿Que creo que está tramando algo y mandará a sus peones para entretenernos? ¿Que mañana vamos a ser más vulnerables porque vamos a estar dispersos por la ciudad y es el momento ideal para atacarnos? ¿Cómo se lo digo? Mañana es Navidad, no puedo soltarlo y ya. Y aunque no suceda mañana, a partir de ahora deberíamos tener un plan por si sucede algo raro, no me creo que Lucemon no intente apoderarse de este mundo también.)

-No es nada serio… Tan sólo estaba pensando… ¿No deberíamos saber qué hacer en caso de que pasase algo… malo?- Yami les echa una ojeada a todos sus amigos y algunos le devuelven miradas de incredulidad.

-¿No puedes aparcar eso ni siquiera hoy?- Tai se sorprende de que su amigo piense en los Reyes Demonio incluso en plena cena de Nochebuena.

-Creo que deberías relajarte y disfrutar un poco. No tienes que estar siempre al pie del cañón, cuando suceda, lo arreglaremos y ya.- Davis se pone del lado de Tai y Yami agacha la cabeza derotado.

(Tendría que haberme callado, ya sabía que no me harían caso… ¿No entienden que no podemos dejar nada al azar? ¿No entienden que cualquier error nos puede costar muy caro? No, claro que no lo entienden, están hartos de pelear, están hartos de tantas preocupaciones y, para un día en el que parece que pueden descansar, yo vuelvo a sacar el tema…)

-Pues yo creo que deberíamos dedicarle un par de minutos… Yami tiene razón, es nuestra responsabilidad proteger este mundo. Los Reyes Demonio no descansan, nosotros debemos mantenernos siempre alerta.- La voz de Cody hace que Yami levante la mirada y vea a su amigo dirigirle un guiño de complicidad.

-Cody tiene razón, por hablar un par de minutos de esto no nos vamos a morir…- Yolei también se muestra de acuerdo con Yami y todos parecen resignarse a hablar.

-Venga, dispara.- Rika es la que le anima a que hable y Yami tiene una sensación extraña, durante las últimas semanas, desde que confirmase que ella es su prima segunda, ha estado evitando hablar con ella o quedarse a solas en la misma habitación con la chica que, en realidad, es su mejor amiga. -Y no te andes por las ramas.- Rika endurece su mirada pero le lanza un guiño.

-Creo que Lucemon no se va a conformar con el Mundo Digital.- Un respingo recorre toda la mesa y Yami reprime una sonrisa sarcástica. -Creo que, si algo pasase…-

-¿Como qué?- Matt le lanza una mirada de incredulidad a Yami a la vez que le interrumpe.

-Pues, por ejemplo, que mañana mismo invadiesen este mundo Demon y los suyos, no sería la primera vez.- Yami sabe que los demás no creen que semejante cosa pueda pasar pero todos sus enemigos han intentado poner sus garras sobre el Mundo Real y Yami no cree que Lucemon vaya a ser una excepción.

-¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos si sucede eso?- Ryo mira con curiosidad a Yami y éste le lanza una mirada muy significativa a todos los digimons.

-Esperaba que, al menos, no os separaseis en nigún momento de vuestros compañeros…- Yami nota la mirada de Kari y se da cuenta de que eso choca con los planes que tienen para el día siguiente, el de Navidad. -Creo que no deberíamos separarnos ni siquiera si tenemos una cita…- Yami mira de reojo a Kari que suspira y pone los ojos en blanco.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tendremos que ir con vosotros mañana?- Gatomon es la primera en reaccionar y Yami la mira fijamente. -Es que… os ponéis muy pesados… muy…- Gatomon se sonroja y también lo hacen Yami y Kari.

-Bueno, ¿y qué? Nosotros vamos a dejar de tener intimidad y vosotros tendréis que aguantarnos cuando nos pongamos, como tú dices, pesados…- Yami responde enseguida y todos sus amigos se llevan una mano a la cara en gesto de resignación.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando?- Joe no parece muy convencido pero Yami se levanta nada más oír la pregunta.

-Mirad, esto es muy serio, no podemos permitirnos ni un sólo fallo, no estamos hablando de Myotismon, los Amos Oscuros o D-Reaper. Aunque hemos destruido a tres Reyes Demonio, eso sólo ha hecho más fuerte a Lucemon, el Mundo Digital es suyo, si nos ataca y no estamos preparados… Si consigue derrotar a uno sólo de nosotros, con lo que eso supondría, habrá ganado, ¿no entendéis la situación en la que estamos? Lucemon ha ganado casi todas las batallas y está a punto de ganar la guerra, ¿y qué os preocupa a vosotros? Que yo estoy exagerando. Pues genial, no me hagáis caso y haced lo que os de la gana, yo estaré al pie del cañón pase lo que pase, vosotros decidís si queréis ayudarme o dejarme tirado.- Yami sale con paso firme al jardín de Rika y se queda de pie junto al estanque, mientras la nieve cae a su alrededor.

Yami se mira distraídamente las manos, Joe le había vendado los dedos nada más salir del Mundo Digital la última vez y ya no le duele,n pero Yami no quiere quitarse las vendas, son un recordatorio de lo que es capaz Lucemon, no quiere olvidarse de lo terrible que es su poder, sabe que va a necesitar toda su fuerza para no caer, sabe que los demás no tienen ese problema y se siente avergonzado.

-Oye…- La voz de Mimi le llega desde detrás y Yami, sin darse la vuelta, le contesta.

-¿Vienes a reírte de mi?- Yami agacha la mirada y fija la vista en el estanque helado.

-No… vengo a ver si estás bien… No dejas de darle vueltas a lo que te pasó la última vez, ¿verdad?- Mimi se acerca lentamente a Yami y le pone una mano sobre el hombro. Desde que estuviese a punto de perder el control en el Mundo Digital, sólo ha hablado de ello con Kari y sus compañeros digimon.

-Sí… En el fondo es mejor así, es mejor que solo me pase a mí…- Yami gira la cabeza y le dirige una sonrisa a Mimi que ella no le devuelve.

-En otro tiempo no estaríamos hablando después de haberte pasado lo que te pasó…- Mimi tiene un brillo triste en los ojos, un brillo que le trae malos recuerdos a Yami.

-Deja eso atrás, por favor, no ganamos nada recordándolo.- Como si hubiese estado escuchando, Ken llega de repente al oír las palabras de Yami.

-Yami, no creo que sea bueno dejarlo atrás, tú mismo me lo dijiste hace mucho, nunca debes olvidar tu pasado.- Ken habla con una sonrisa sincera en los labios y Yami también sonríe.

-¿Crees de verdad que van a intentar atacar este Mundo?- La pregunta de Mimi pilla un poco descolocado a Yami, que se queda pensativo durante un buen rato, sopesando la contestación que le puede dar a su amiga.

-Hmmm… No es eso exactamente lo que temo. Puede que suene arrogante pero creo que van a venir a por mi.- Yami aparta la mirada de sus amigos y, tanto Mimi como Ken, se miran el uno al otro con gesto preocupado. -Pero lo que de verdad me da miedo es…- Yami suspira mientras un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo. -Lo que me da miedo es tener que enfrentarme a Lucemon, no me siento preparado… Si perdiese el control…- Yami se deja caer derrotado y se queda sentado en la hierba mientras intenta reprimir la oleada de impotencia y desesperación que está a punto de apoderarse de él. Sin embargo, Mimi se arrodilla junto a él al igual que Ken y los dos le ponen una mano en cada hombro.

-Oye, no tienes que preocuparte tanto, recuerda quién eres.- Mimi le guiña un ojo y Yami se siente un poco mejor.

-Eres Kurayami Kimura, has aguantado cosas peores y lo sabes. Un poco de Oscuridad no es nada comparado con lo que has tenido que pasar.- Las palabras de Ken hacen reír a Yami que parece relajarse un poco.

**···**

-Yami…- La voz de Kari llega a oídos del Elegido de la Oscuridad como si se encontrase en la lejanía. Pero los dos están juntos, en la Torre de Tokio, contemplando la ciudad mientras sus digimons se mantienen un poco alejados.

-¿Eh?- Yami mira con gesto ausente a su novia y Kari hace una ligera mueca de impaciencia que se apresura a disimular.

-Sigues estando muy raro… ¿Todavía le das vueltas a lo de ayer?- Kari se refiere a la charla que habían tenido durante la cena el día anterior.

-No… Es sólo que no me gusta estar rodeado de tanta gente…- Aunque Yami dice la verdad, el hecho de que la Torre esté abarrotada no le molesta porque desee estar con Kari en la intimidad, tiene otro motivo más trascendental.

-Oye, ¿crees que no te conozco? Sé perfectamente por qué preferirías estar a solas conmigo y los digimons.- Kari echa un vistazo a la multitud y un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo. -Quizá deberíamos irnos…- La proposición de Kari, aunque sensata, no le parece buena idea a Yami.

-¿Qué más da? Es Navidad, todo está a rebosar…- Yami deshecha la idea y se acerca un poco a su prometida. -Quizá debería relajarme, de nada sirve que esté tan estresado…- Las palabras de Yami hacen que una sonrisa aparezca en los labios de Kari y los dos se funden casi de inmediato en un beso que sus dos compañeros observan desde la distancia, mientras vigilan que nada raro suceda.

-¿Ves por qué no quería venir?- Gatomon mira cómo su compañera se mantiene pegada a Yami en un beso que no parece tener un fin cercano.

-No sé qué problema le ves, están prometidos, ¿qué quieres que hagan?- BlackGatomon, por otra parte, sonríe mientras contempla el horizonte.

-No le veo nada malo, pero preferiría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa antes que verles dándose el lote… Creí que tú tendrías una opinión parecida…- Gatomon gira la mirada hacia BlackGatomon y éste se queda pensativo durante unos instantes.

-Hmmm… Bueno, la verdad es que pienso lo mismo que tú pero… Me alegro por ellos, sobre todo por Yami, quiero decir… Nada, déjalo…- BlackGatomon se sonroja un poco y Gatomon le dirije una mirada inquisitiva.

-Puedes contármelo… ¿Qué ibas a decir?- Gatomon empuja suavemente a su amigo como intentando alentarle para que hable.

-Bueno… Tú no pasaste aquella época con él, aunque os ha hablado de aquello, sus primeros días como Elegido y lo que precedió a aquellos momentos, no los vivisteis… Yo he visto al Yami más solitario e independiente, comparado con aquel niño de 11 años, este Yami es el tío más sociable y extrovertido del mundo…- BlackGatomon se queda mirando fijamente a Yami, que ahora le susurra algo a Kari al oído mientras le acaricia el pelo y los dos se echan a reír en voz baja. -Aunque, como él siempre dice, la gente no cambia… Supongo que éste es el verdadero Yami, o puede que los dos sean Yami… Si te digo la verdad, ni yo mismo entiendo muy bien a qué se refiere cuando lo dice.- BlackGatomon vuelve a mirar ahora a Gatomon y se da cuenta de que sus palabras la han hecho meditar un poco.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que un día deberíamos preguntárselo…- Gatomon sonríe y sigue hablando. -Volviendo a lo de antes, yo también me alegro por ellos y, aunque no te lo creas, estoy convencida de que Yami consiguió de Kari algo muy difícil… Y no me refiero a que la haya sacado de quicio en multitud de ocasiones, que también. Lo que quiero decir es que, pese a que siempre tenía a Davis y T.K. intentando ligar con ella, y pese a que es muy posible que ella estuviese enamorada de uno de ellos, creo que nunca se hubiese atrevido a arriesgar su amistad por el amor… Creo que Yami consiguió que Kari se diese cuenta de que, a veces, arriesgarlo todo merece la pena, que a veces no puedes conformarte con lo que tienes. Creo que Yami consiguió que Kari viese que era posible mantener amor y amistad en armonía…- Gatomon también se queda mirando a su compañera, que señala algo en el horizonte y sacude el hombro de Yami como si fuese algo acuciante.

-Tienes razón, ellos no lo dicen, pero no son solo novios, también son los mejores amigos que jamás he visto…- BlackGatomon no se ha percatado de la reacción de Kari pero Gatomon se apresura a avisarle.

-Creo que algo está pasando…- Gatomon echa a correr hacia Yami y Kari seguida de cerca por BlackGatomon.

-¡Yami, mira!- Al grito de Kari, Yami desvía la mirada del rostro de su prometida y se fija en algo que se acerca corriendo por la calle.

-Mierda, lo sabía.- Yami se gira al momento y ve que sus digimons se acercan corriendo

-¿Qué diantres es eso?- Kari usa su D-Watch para analizar los datos del Digimon que se acerca cada vez más. -¿SkullKnightmon? Aquí dice que es un digimon Perfecto de tipo Virus y… Muerto Viviente…- Kari gira la cabeza hacia Yami y éste se queda de piedra.

-Lo ha hecho… El maldito Demon lo ha hecho…- Yami parece paralizado por la terrible sospecha que le acaba de rondar la cabeza.

(No ha venido sólo…)

-Escúchadme…- Yami mira fijamente a Kari, Gatomon y BlackGatomon mientras la demás gente empieza a percatarse del extraño ser que corre hacia la Torre de Tokio. -Demon controla el Ejército de Demonios y Muertos Vivientes, si se lo ha traído a este mundo, más nos vale no fallar o…- Yami agacha la cabeza justo cuando toda la estructura tiembla ante el primer ataque de SkullKnightmon. -Kari, Gatomon, quiero que protejáis a toda esta gente y les saquéis de aquí, yo y BlackGatomon nos encargamos de SkullKnightmon… Por cierto, llama al resto y diles que vengan ahora mismo. Nuestro secreto ya no importa.- Dándose la vuelta y sin fijarse en lo que hace Kari, Yami comienza a correr hacia la barandilla seguido de su compañero, necesita llegar rápido al suelo y la mejor forma de conseguirlo es saltar. Cuando se acerca a la barandilla, Yami apoya una mano en ella para impulsarse por encima mientras oye los gritos de la gente al ver la locura que está haciendo. Pero no le va a pasar nada porque tiene a BlackGatomon consigo. Yami cae hacia el suelo y ve cómo su D-Watch comienza a brillar con una luz fulgurante e intensa.

-¡Eh, tú!- El grito de Yami hace que SkullKnightmon mire hacia arriba al tiempo que los cuerpos del Elegido de la Oscuridad y de BlackGatomon se desintegran en una nube de datos que comienzan a arremolinarse.

-¡BlackGatomon UltraDigievoluciona en…!- Azramon comienza a formarse y, finalmente, un ser ataviado con una armadura negra con adornos plateados aterriza frente a SkullKnightmon.

-El Amo dijo que saldrías a proteger a esta gente…- SkullKnightmon no parece muy sorprendido por la aparición de Azramon.

-¿Demon también te dijo que no supones ningún desafío para mí?- Azramon intenta intimidar al digimon pero éste no se achanta.

-No es mi objetivo plantarte cara, sé que me destruirás de un sólo golpe, he venido para entregarte un mensaje de mi Amo…-

-¿Qué quiere?- Azramon se muestra impaciente y, aunque casi toda su atención la capta SkullKnightmon, se fija en que Ophanimon está ayudando a la gente a bajar de la Torre de Tokio.

-Dice que te espera en Hikarigaoka, que desea terminar la batalla que empezasteis hace 9 años… Y que quiere que vayas sólo.- SkullKnightmon se arrodilla de inmediato y Azramon lo destruye con una cuchillada de su guadaña, tal y como los dos sabían, no resultó ser un gran problema para el Ángel de la Muerte.

Azramon no tiene que esperar mucho antes de que se le una Ophanimon, el Ángel de la Vida parece muy preocupada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha dicho algo?- Ophanimon mira fijamente a Azramon y éste le devuelve la mirada con gesto muy serio.

-Demon quiere terminar nuestra guerra particular en el mismo lugar que empezó… En Hikarigaoka…- Azramon mira al cielo consciente de que Ophanimon está ahora más preocupada si cabe. En la lejanía, ve acercarse a los primeros que han respondido a la llamada de Kari. Seraphimon, Sakuyamon, Garudamon, Imperialdramon, MegaKabuterimon y Lilymon.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Seraphimon parece tener mucha prisa por solucionar cuanto antes el problema.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Sakuyamon mira en derredor buscando indicios de batalla.

-¿Estáis bien?- Mimi se queda mirando a Ophanimon y Azramon con gesto preocupado.

-¿Habéis oído lo que está pasando?- Ésta, la pregunta de Izzy, es la que más interesa a Azramon.

-No hemos oído nada, ¿a qué te refieres?- Azramon se acerca a Izzy y éste le muestra la pantalla de su ordenador portátil.

Lo que ve confirma sus sospechas de que Demon no está sólo, en las noticias muestran imágenes de una extraña brecha en el cielo de Hikarigaoka desde la que no dejan de entrar un montón de digimons, todos parecen pertenecer al Ejército de la Pesadilla, el ejército de demonios comandado por Demon y que, hacía mucho tiempo, había estado a las órdenes de Piedmon. Pero, lo más preocupante, es que junto a Demon están Lilithmon y Belphemon.

(Ahora su plan está clarísimo… Demon, eres un genio, lo reconozco.)

-¿Sabéis lo que esto significa?- Mientras veía el video que le mostraba Izzy, los demás Elegidos habían llegado y ahora el grupo está completo.

Todos sus compañeros niegan con la cabeza y Azramon se les queda mirando. Cuando está a punto de explicar lo que sucede, un helicóptero de la policía aparece en el cielo y un mensaje comienza a resonar en toda la zona.

-¡Atención, se advierte a la población de que debe evitar los barrios de Shinjuku, Minato y Nerima! ¡Repito, se advierte a la población de que debe evitar los barrios de Shinjuku, Minato y Nerima! ¡Los distritos de Shinjuku, Odaiba y Hikarigaoka están siendo evacuados!-

(Shinjuku y Odaiba… Sabes dónde atacar, ¿verdad que sí, Demon?)

-¡Yami, nuestras familias…!- Gallantmon agarra de los hombros a Azramon, parece muy desesperado pero Yami necesita pensar, necesita trazar un plan, si van a lo loco…

-¡Yami, reacciona!- Ahora es Ophanimon quien presiona a Azramon para que haga algo pero, ¿quién le ha nombrado líder? Él nunca se ha visto como tal, él no se siente preparado para tomar semejante decisión y no quiere exponerse a cometer errores tan trascendentales.

(Yami, vamos, decidas lo que decidas te apoyarán…) La voz de BlackGatomon suena en la cabeza del chico y se da cuenta de que, pase lo que pase, ellos seguirán a su lado.

-Está bien, necesito que hagáis lo que os diga sin rechistar…- Todos asienten y Yami comienza a formar grupos mentalmente. -De acuerdo, Shinjuku, Odaiba y Hikarigaoka están en peligro, nos dividiremos en tres grupos, cada uno liderado por uno de nosotros…- Azramon señala a Ophanimon, a Seraphimon y a sí mismo. Ahora tiene que distribuir a los demás Elegidos manteniendo un cierto equilibrio. -Los demás… Takato y Jen iréis con Ophanimon. Davis, Ken, Henry y Ryo, vosotros os vais con Seraphimon. Tai, Matt y Rika os venís conmigo.- Una vez distribuidos los Elegidos con compañeros de nivel Supremo, tiene que distribuir a los de nivel Perfecto. -A ver… Sora e Izzy, os iréis con Ophanimon. Joe, tú te vas con Seraphimon y Mimi se viene conmigo.- Ahora sólo quedan Yolei y Cody. -Yolei y Cody, vosotros os venís también conmigo.-

Azramon repasa mentalmente los grupos para comprobar que ha sido lo más equitativo posible.

**Azramon - Omnimon, Sakuyamon, Lilymon, Aquilamon y Ankylomon.**

**Ophanimon - Gallantmon, Duftmon, Garudamon y MegaKabuterimon.**

**Seraphimon - Imperialdramon, MegaGargomon, Justimon, Zudomon.**

-¿Y adónde tenemos que ir cada uno?- Seraphimon apremia más a Azramon y éste se lo piensa un poco, es inevitable que no todos vayan a donde desean pero debe decidir qué hacer.

-Está claro que yo tengo que ir a Hikarigaoka, allí me espera Demon.- Ese grupo estaba claro desde el principio, pero ahora tiene que decidir cómo dividir a Ophanimon y Seraphimon. -Creo que Ophanimon debería proteger Odaiba y Seraphimon acompañarme hasta Shinjuku para quedarse allí…- Azramon recorre con la mirada a todos sus compañeros buscando su aprobación y, aunque detecta alguna mirada de disconformidad, todos asienten en señal de aceptación.

(¡Vaya! Nunca creí que fuesen a aceptar sin protestar…)

Azramon se acerca a Ophanimon y le desea suerte al oído antes de echar a volar. -¡Vámonos!- Mientras que Seraphimon sigue a Azramon en dirección a Shinjuku y Hikarigaoka, Ophanimon toma la dirección contraria para ir hacia Odaiba.

De camino a Hikarigaoka, Seraphimon y su grupo se quedan en Shinjuku para hacer frente a los digimons que están atacando esa zona. Por otra parte, Azramon, junto al resto de su grupo, continúan hacia el foco del problema, Hikarigaoka, siempre Hikarigaoka.

(Todo comenzó allí, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, T.K. y Kari fueron elegidos como los salvadores del Mundo Digital en Hikarigaoka, Myotismon comenzó su búsqueda del octavo niño en Hikarigaoka, Demon peleó por primera vez contra nosotros en Hikarigaoka, Oikawa utilizó Hikarigaoka como portal para ir al encuentro de MaloMyotismon… Ésta será la última vez, hoy Demon caerá, no importa cómo, pero acabaré con él. Esta vez no perderé.)

A Yami y BlackGatomon les invade una sensación conocida, un frío interior acompañado de unos escalofríos intermitentes… Es la sensación de aquel que sabe que no puede fallar, que no habrá otra oportunidad… Pero tienen miedo, temen no lograr su objetivo, temen no poder derrotar a Demon, temen lo que pueda pasarles si mueren en esta batalla, más aún, temen lo que pueda pasarles a sus amigos si no ganan la batalla… Lo que pueda pasarles a Kari y Gatomon…

Tras un corto vuelo, en el que las mentes de Yami y BlackGatomon se llenan de imágenes que les aterran y animan a partes iguales, ya sobrevuelan el barrio de Nerima y Azramon divisa desde su posición una enorme ruptura en el cielo, una ruptura que parece conducir directamente a…

-¿Qué diantres es eso?- Tai se queda mirando la gran brecha en el cielo, parecida a las que, 12 años atrás, mostrasen el Mundo Digital. Sin embargo, ésta es distinta, parece conducir a un mundo lleno de Oscuridad, un mundo completamente negro en el que la Luz brilla por su ausencia.

-El Área Oscura… Claro, al matar a las Bestias Sagradas Lucemon ya no tiene ningún impedimento para manejar el Mundo Digital a su antojo…- Yami intuye lo que eso puede significar, intuye que Demon no va a ser el único viejo conocido que se encuentren los Elegidos. -¡Tai, Matt!- Los chicos le miran fijamente, muy atentos a lo que Azramon quiere decirles. -¡Eso es el Área Oscura, creo que los dos sabéis lo que significa!- Tai y Matt asienten y tuercen el gesto en una mueca de disgusto. Claro que saben lo que significa, que los Reyes Demonio disponen de un Ejército formado, además de por los digimons más malvados del Mundo Digital, también por aquellos que habían sido derrotados y cuyos datos se corrompían en el Infierno Digimon.

-¡Bienvenido, Kurayami!- La voz de Demon retumba en toda Hikarigaoka y Yami se percata de que procede de la brecha en el cielo. -¡Ven y lucha contra mí, sabes perfectamente dónde estoy!- Aunque no hubiese oído la voz de Demon, el poder que desprende la Ira del Rey Demonio es más que suficiente para que Yami sepa que debe adentrarse en el Área Oscura, un lugar en el que la Oscuridad reina por encima de todas las cosas, un lugar en el que la Oscuridad reduce a la nada a aquellas criaturas que no son lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrevivir.

* * *

-Así pues, ya nos habíamos dividido y la batalla más importante de nuestras vidas hasta la fecha estaba a punto de comenzar. Ninguno de nosotros quiso decirlo entonces pero… Todos sabíamos que nunca antes habíamos estado tan cerca de la catástrofe. Habíamos pasado por momentos muy difíciles pero, tras dividirnos, parecía imposible que saliésemos con vida de aquella guerra.- Yami habla con tono solemne, aún recuerda con todo detalle las sensaciones que recorrieron su mente por aquel entonces.

-Pero lo conseguimos, todos dimos el 110% y destruímos a 3 Reyes Demonio de un plumazo.- T.K. sonríe mientras habla, hasta que Yami le dirige una mirada penetrante cuyo significado está claro, 'no hables como si hubiese sido coser y cantar'.

-Y no sólo eso, es cierto que nos enfrentamos a los Reyes Demonio pero también tuvimos que enfrentarnos a viejos enemigos del pasado… Y aún así salimos adelante pese al terrible esfuerzo que todo aquello supuso.- Kari no sonríe pero en su voz se nota el orgullo que siente por lo bien que se les daba antes trabajar en equipo.

-De todas maneras, aquella gran batalla por Tokio no fue más que el preludio de lo que vendría más adelante: La batalla contra Lucemon.- Yami se prepara para continuar el relato mientras sus amigos se relajan un poco.


	35. 34: La defensa total de Shinjuku

**Capítulo 34: La defensa total de Shinjuku. Pereza contra Esperanza**

-Para ser justos, y dado que las batallas de Seraphimon y Ophanimon afectaron a la que mantuvimos en Hikarigaoka, antes de pasar a narraros mi pelea contra Demon, vosotros nos contaréis al resto cómo os fue en Shinjuku y Odaiba. Yo sugiero que empezemos por el grupo de T.K.- Yami se queda mirando a todos lo que formaron el grupo por aquel entonces y éstos le miran con gesto serio.

-Está bien, pues empecemos.- Davis es el único que parece entusiasmado ante la perspectiva de convertirse en narrador.

* * *

Nada más llegar al núcleo del problema en Shinjuku, cerca del edificio del Gobierno Metropolitano, Seraphimon y los demás se encuentran con que no sólo les espera Belphemon. Alrededor de Belphemon, observando la situación como si esperasen algo con impaciencia, se encuentran tres enemigos del pasado.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que volvemos a encontrarnos…- La voz grave, fría y aterradora de MaloMyotismon resuena por encima del lejano estruendo de la evacuación. El demonio mira con gesto amenazante a Imperialdramon, aquel que le había destruido en el pasado.

-¡Eh, chico! Tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente…- MetalEtemon, mucho más impaciente que MaloMyotismon, salta sobre Joe pero Zudomon le detiene con su enorme martillo.

-Enemigo identificado, evaluando nivel de amenaza… Alto. No subestimar.- Machinedramon, la máquina de matar perfecta, decide encarar a su rival más próximo, MegaGargomon, con el que comparte un gran potencial de fuego.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!- Davis mira a Seraphimon, quien, por toda contestación, señala a Belphemon con una mano y sale disparado hacia el Rey Demonio. Aquella señal, aunque simple, está clara, él debe destruir a Belphemon mientras los demás se encargan del resto.

Mientras Davis se queja de que sus enemigos hayan vuelto, la batalla ya ha comenzado alrededor suyo…

**···**

-¡Golpe del Número Uno!- MetalEtemon intenta golpear a Zudomon pero éste se defiende con su martillo.

-Eso no te funcionará, MetalEtemon.- Zudomon prepara su martillo para contraatacar pero, antes de que pueda utilizarlo, MetalEtemon consigue acercarse lo suficiente para interrumpirle.

-¡Golpe de Cadera Metalizada!- MetalEtemon golpea a Zudomon con su cadera y le hace perder el equilibrio, consiguiendo así que caiga en la posición perfecta para llevar a cabo su siguiente ataque. -¡Espíritu Oscuro de Lujo!- Un rayo negro cae del cielo y golpea a Zudomon en el estómago. El golpe que había condenado a SaberLeomon ahora parece haber hecho lo mismo con Zudomon.

-¡Zudomon!- Joe corre hacia su amigo, no le importa que MetalEtemon pueda matarle, o que Machinedramon, que lucha contra MegaGargomon, esté brillando como un árbol de Navidad, ahora sólo le importa Gomamon. Sin embargo, MetalEtemon se interpone entre los dos.

-¿Acaso quieres morir tú primero? Para mí sería un placer matar a uno de los Elegidos, llevo esperando esto muuuucho tiempo.- La sonrisa en la cara de MetalEtemon y el tono bravucón no anuncian nada bueno pero es ahora cuando algo sucede dentro de Zudomon y su cuerpo comienza a brillar a la par que el D-Watch de Joe.

-¿Qué es eso?- MetalEtemon se detiene de repente y contempla cómo su enemigo cambia paulatinamente de forma.

-¡Zudomon UltraDigievoluciona en…!- El caparazón del digimon se torna en una enorme piel que cubre toda su espalda y un pelaje blanco como la nieve le crece por todo el cuerpo. Con un aire similar al de Ikkakumon y una apariencia propia de los vikingos, el nuevo digimon de Joe porta dos grandes mazas a la espalda y tiene una mirada llena de odio que dirige hacia MetalEtemon.

-¡… Vikemon!- El compañero de Joe es imponente y MetalEtemon retrocede ante el aura de fuerza que le rodea.

-¡No es justo! ¡No puedes digievolucionar!- Sin embargo, justo o injusto, Vikemon no pierde el tiempo con los lloriqueos de MetalEtemon y alza su puño en el aire para cargarlo de energía.

-¡Golpe Congelante!- Vikemon golpea a MetalEtemon sin que éste pueda hacer nada por evitarlo y el digimon maligno queda congelado pese a llevar una armadura de Cromo DigiZoid.

-Y ahora, algo que llevo queriendo decir mucho tiempo… ¡Cállate, MetalEtemon!- Ahora Vikemon blande una de sus mazas y, con un golpe potente, pulveriza a MetalEtemon y lo reduce a unos trozos de hielo que se derriten poco a poco dejando escapar los datos del que una vez matase a Leomon.

-Guau…- Joe se queda alucinado mientras Vikemon vuelve a ser Gomamon y salta sobre su compañero, muy alegre.

-¡¿Has visto lo que he hecho?! Soy… no. Somos geniales, Joe.- Gomamon está muy contento por su digievolución y Joe parece que aún no puede creérselo.

**···**

-¿Eres tú el Machinedramon del que todos mis amigos hablan? ¿El Amo Oscuro?- MegaGargomon, cuya curiosidad supera a sus ganas de combatir, intenta averiguar algo acerca de su enemigo.

-Afirmativo… Analizando… Forma de vida digital indeterminada, contiene datos humanos combinados con los del digimon… Calculando respuesta óptima… Se ha fijado el modo de ataque a Devastación…- Machinedramon, como Henry detecta por su forma de comportarse, no es un digimon dado a las palabras, prefiere la acción y lo demuestra enseguida. -¡Cañones Infinitos!- De los cañones que lleva a la espalda comienzan a salir enormes bolas de energía que MegaGargomon duda si esquivar o no.

(Si las esquivo podrían llegar a hacer daño a alguien pero…)

Tomando una decisión posiblemente estúpida, MegaGargomon concluye que es mejor intentar detener el ataque de su enemigo.

-¡Toma esta!- MegaGargomon apunta las ametralladoras de sus brazos a cada una de las bolas de energía y las va destruyendo según se le acercan, pero Machinedramon no deja de disparar suponiendo que, tarde o temprano, el Elegido del Equilibrio cometerá un error… Y no se equivoca. MegaGargomon falla al destruir una de las esferas de energía y ésta impacta contra su pecho, explosionando y haciéndole caer de espaldas.

(¡Dios! No sabía que fuese tan fuerte… En persona es mucho peor que en los relatos de Tai y los demás…)

Pese al dolor que le ha provocado el poderoso ataque de Machinedramon, MegaGargomon se levanta sólo para ver a su enemigo frente a él.

-Se procede a eliminar la amenaza… ¡Brazo Tridente!- El Amo Oscuro dispara su brazo izquierdo, el que se parece al de MetalGreymon, hacia MegaGargomon con la inteción de empalarle y destruirle. Pero no le va a resultar tan fácil… Cuando el brazo está a punto de perforar su torso, MegaGargomon lo detiene con sus manos y detecta un extraño brillo en los ojos de Machinedramon.

-¡Misiles Gigantes!- Desde una distancia que no se puede calificar de prudencial, MegaGargomon dispara sus dos misiles contra Machindramon y él mismo sufre la onda expansiva de la explosión. Ese ataque hubiese sido suficiente para pulverizar a casi cualquier enemigo, pero Machinedramon no es un enemigo cualquiera. Tras despejarse la humareda de la explosión y mientras se recupera del impacto de la onda expansiva, MegaGargomon ve que su enemigo está intacto.

(¡No podemos vencerle… Es demasiado duro!) Henry no puede creerse lo impenetrable que es la armadura del Amo Oscuro.

(Henry, no te preocupes, mou man tai. Seguro que hay alguna manera de perforar a ese montón de chatarra…) La voz de Terriermon resuena en los oídos de Henry.

(¿Pero cómo? Es imposible romper su armadura si no contamos con algo que sea, al menos, igual de du… ¡Pues claro!) Henry acaba de darse cuenta de que sí hay una forma de destrozar la armadura de Machinedramon: el propio Machinedramon.

-¡Eh, tú! ¡Vamos, atácame si puedes!- MegaGargomon echa a volar esquivando los ataques de Machinedramon, que se elevan en el cielo y desaparecen tras errar su objetivo. -¡¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?!- Henry se intenta mofar de Machinedramon aunque duda mucho que pueda sentirse provocado.

-¡Brazo Tridente!- Tal y como quería Henry, Machinedramon vuelve a usar su brazo izquierdo para lanzarlo como un proyectil contra MegaGargomon. Pero esta vez, el Elegido del Equilibrio y su digimon no esquivan el brazo de Machinedramon, en su lugar, se preparan y bloquean el brazo, agarrándolo para usarlo como arma.

-¡Ahora ya te tengo!- MegaGargomon vuela a toda velocidad contra Machinedramon que, incapaz de retraer su brazo, no parece que pueda reaccionar a tiempo. -¡Te devuelvo tu brazo!- MegaGargomon clava el brazo tridente de Machinedramon en la cabeza del Amo Oscuro y una enorme grieta aparece en su casco.

-Estado crítico, activando procedimiento de emergencia… ¡Catástrofe!- El cuerpo de Machinedramon comienza a brillar y a emitir un aura de energía que amenaza con destruir todo a su alrededor.

(¡Henry, tenemos que pararle o destruirá todo Tokio!) Terriermon, aunque no directamente, está sugiriendo la única solución posible, atacarle con algo tan potente que lo destruya antes de que pueda arrasar la ciudad.

-¡Aaaaahh!- MegaGargomon se concentra y su cuerpo comienza a cambiar, pasando del verde y amarillo al negro y rojo. Tras la tansformación, BlackMegaGargomon fija su objetivo en le cabeza de Machinedramon y da rienda suelta a todo su arsenal. -¡Estallido Múltiple!- BlackMegaGargomon dispara todo su arsenal contra Machinedramon que, al estar preparando aún su ataque final, no puede reaccionar para defenderse.

Sin embargo, tanto derroche de energías hace que la digievolución de Henry y Terriermon se rompa y los dos caigan al suelo bastante magullados pero de una pieza.

-¿Lo hemos conseguido?- Henry mira con gesto temeroso la humareda provocada por su ataque y, a medida que se despeja el humo, ve que Machinedramon ya no está. Lo han pulverizado.

**···**

-¿Dos? ¿No os creéis capaces de vencerme solitos?- MaloMyotismon habla en tono burlón dirigiéndose a Imperialdramon y Justimon.

-Tu arrogancia será tu perdición.- Justimon ataca primero, sin esperar a Imperialdramon. -¡Patada Justiciera!-

MaloMyotismon recibe el ataque sin inmutarse y se carcajea de Justimon. -¿Eso es todo? Patético, yo te enseñaré a atacar. ¡Llamas de Pandemonio!- De las bocas que tiene en sus hombros comienzan a salir unas llamas negras que están a punto de calcinar a Justimon, por suerte, Imperialdramon le rescata en el último suspiro.

-¡Ten cuidado, MaloMyotismon no es moco de pavo!- Imperialdramon advierte a Justimon y éste se siente un poco avergonzado por su impulsividad.

-¡Tened cuidado, se ha hecho más fuerte!- Ken avisa a los dos digimons de las nuevas fuerzas de su enemigo y éste vuelve a reír con superioridad.

-¡Por supuesto! Tras 9 años en el Área Oscura, he podido absorber suficiente Oscuridad para convertirme en el ser más excelso y poderoso que existe…- La habitual prepotencia de MaloMyotismon no se hace esperar antes de salir a la luz. -Vosotros no sois nada comparado conmigo. Y ahora…- MaloMyotismon alza sus brazos en el aire y un aura negra comienza a refulgir a su alrededor. -Ahora sabréis el auténtico alcance de mi poder… Un poder que rivaliza con el del mismísimo Demon.- Los Elegidos presencian cómo su enemigo emula los pasos que había seguido 9 años atrás, solo que esta vez está en el Mundo Real y los efectos de la Oscuridad se hacen evidentes al instante. La noche tiñe el cielo de un color negro que apaga incluso el brillo de las estrellas, una densa niebla negra comienza a flotar en el aire cubriéndolo todo y el frío más penetrante que jamás habían sentido, envuelve sus cuerpos y ataca sus almas.

-Madre mía… ¿Qué diantres está pasando?- Justimon mira en derredor buscando el origen de su malestar pero la respuesta no la encuentra en su entorno, la respuesta se la da Davis.

-Es la Oscuridad, MaloMyotismon intentó hacer esto mismo hace 9 años pero no llegó a lograrlo, el hecho de que lo haya conseguido tan fácilmente…- Davis tiene la mirada fija en el digimon que tantos problemas les había dado en el pasado, en el digimon que había matado a BlackGatomon y BlackWarGreymon y que, además, había sido el responsable de la muerte de Oikawa y de que Ken se convirtiese en Digimon Emperador… Su odio hacia MaloMyotismon es tan desmedido que siente como si todo su ser aullase en contra del maldito digimon que tanto les había hecho sufrir.

-¡Esfera de Oscuridad!- Davis, demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos, no se da cuenta de que el ataque de MaloMyotismon va dirijido a él hasta que no es demasiado tarde.

-¡Davis!- Sin embargo, Imperialdramon se interpone entre el ataque de MaloMyotismon y Davis y lo bloquea con su cuerpo, aunque a un precio muy alto.

-¡Imperialdramon!- El digimon cae al suelo y se queda inmóvil como si estuviese muerto, entre tanto, Davis y Ken corren hacia su compañero temiéndose lo peor.

Por otra parte, Justimon, que ahora está solo, asume la responsabilidad de la batalla y decide atraer toda la atención de MaloMyotismon hacia sí para que los chicos estén a salvo.

-¡Doble Brazo Destructor!- Justimon transforma sus dos brazos en dos enormes hojas de energía rojizas y comienza a pelear con todas sus fuerzas contra MaloMyotismon, esta vez teniendo cuidado con lo que hace.

-Jajajá, es inútil, no podrás hacerme nada. Más aún, pronto os someteréis a mi voluntad… ¡Ilusión Mental!- De repente, sin previo aviso, Ryo, que se separa de Monodramon al instante, Davis y Ken comienzan a sufrir un ataque que Ken ya había recibido 9 años atrás.

**###**

-Hola chicos…- Yami está frente a los tres con aire muy alegre y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ninguno deja escapar que no lleva el Emblema de la Oscuridad colgado del cuello.

-¿Yami? ¿Qué pasa?- Davis le estrecha la mano a su amigo y éste, además, le da un golpecito amistoso en el hombro.

-¿Qué va a pasar? Acabáis de derrotar a Lucemon.- Yami sigue sonriendo de una forma muy antinatural en él pero los chicos se dejan llevar por las buenas noticias.

-¡Es genial!- Ryo saluda también a Yami con efusividad.

-¡Davis!- Kari aparece de repente como si hubiese salido de la nada y se acerca a Davis para darle un abrazo y un beso llenos de pasión.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- Davis se aparta torpemente de Kari y ella se le queda mirando con gesto divertido.

-Pues besar a mi novio, tonto. ¿Qué si no?- Yami se carcajea ante la cara que pone Davis por lo que acaba de decir Kari y esto despierta algo en Ken.

(¿Qué está pasando aquí? Siento como si todo esto estuviese mal… Como si algo fuese erróneo…)

De repente, la Oscuridad les rodea y Kari se aferra a Davis al tiempo que Yami mira temeroso a una figura grande e imponente que aparece entre las sombras. Es un digimon de armadura negra con adornos plateados, muy brillantes, y que porta una guadaña.

Sin mediar palabra, Azramon parte en dos a Yami con su guadaña y agarra a Kari por el cuello hasta rompérselo… Ambas víctimas desaparecen como si no fuesen más que polvo.

-¡Maldito seas!- Davis le da un puñetazo a Azramon consiguiendo lastimarse la mano en lugar de hacerle daño al Ángel de la Muerte.

-¡Despertaos!- La voz de Azramon resuena en todo el lugar.

-¿Qué?- Ryo, Davis y Ken hablan al unísono.

-Despertaos, afrontad la realidad. Recordad lo que estabais haciendo…- Azramon se da la vuelta y toda la Oscuridad a su alrededor comienza a brillar.

Los tres chicos comienzan a recordar lo que estaban haciendo y el dolor por la posible pérdida de Imperialdramon vuelve a atenazarles, sin embargo, las malas sensaciones provocadas por la Oscuridad han desaparecido.

**###**

Ken parpadea y ve el mundo ficticio, creado por MaloMyotismon, difuminarse hasta que deja paso al Mundo Real. Él y Davis están frente a Imperialdramon, Ryo y Monodramon están tirados en el suelo tras haber recibido el último ataque de MaloMyotismon, y su enemigo no deja de carcajearse por su fácil victoria.

Pero la sensación de tener a Azramon a su lado permanece, tanto en la mente de Ken como en la de Davis. Más aún, toda la Oscuridad a su alrededor parece más débil, como si alguien estuviese absorbiéndola.

-Nada termina hasta que termina.- La voz de Azramon resuena en las cabezas de Davis, que aún está un poco aturdido, y Ken, que mira a Imperialdramon con gesto decidido. Imperialdramon no está muerto, puede seguir luchando, solo necesita que sus amigos crean en él, sólo necesita un empujón.

-¡Vamos Imperialdramon!- Ken grita con todas sus fuerzas y Davis le mira embobado.

-¿Crees que podrás resucitarle gritando? Estúpido humano…- MaloMyotismon se acerca a paso lento pero decidido y amenazante.

-Solo necesita nuestro apoyo, solo necesita nuestra ayuda…- Davis reacciona ante las palabras de Ken y se da cuenta de que su amigo ha visto lo mismo que él.

-¡Imperialdramon!- Los dos gritan en armonía y su compañero comienza a brillar con una luz palpitante.

Imperialdramon se levanta de forma bastante aterradora, como si fuese un fantasma, mientras su armadura cambia del negro al blanco, del rojo al amarillo…

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- MaloMyotismon mira muy sorprendido cómo toda la Oscuridad termina por desaparecer e Imperialdramon se recupera de su ataque mortal.

Finalmente, una enorme espada resplandeciente aparece de la nada e Imperialdramon la agarra con ambas manos.

-¡Hasta aquí has llegado, MaloMyotismon!- El compañero de Davis y Ken, en su modo Paladín, blande su espada y, con una velocidad inusitada, se lanza sobre MaloMyotismon.

-¡Omni Espada!- Con una única y potente estocada, atraviesa todo el cuerpo de MaloMyotismon y éste se queda mirando a su enemigo con la sorpresa en los ojos antes de convertirse en un amasijo de datos que son llevados hacia Hikarigaoka por la misma Oscuridad que había inundado Shinjuku.

**···**

Mientras todos sus amigos pelean contra los enemigos del pasado, Seraphimon, en lo alto de una de las torres del edificio del Gobierno Metropolitano, observa a Belphemon, que está en la otra torre, frente a él.

-¿Creéis en serio que conseguiréis derrotarnos solo con habernos separado?- Seraphimon cree conocer la respuesta de Belphemon.

Sin embargo, Belphemon se queda en silencio mientras contempla con gesto expectante a su enemigo. Seraphimon no insiste demasiado pero también se queda contemplando a Belphemon, tarde o temprano uno de los dos tendrá que actuar, y T.K. cree que es mejor dejarle el primer golpe al Rey Demonio de la Pereza.

Pasan los segundos y pasan los minutos sin que ninguno de los dos se mueva, con el viento azotándoles y la Oscuridad concentrándose a sus pies, alrededor de Imperialdramon, Justimon y MaloMyotismon.

Y es entonces, cuando la Oscuridad es más fuerte, cuando Belphemon toma la iniciativa.

-¡Cuerno de Oscuridad!- Belphemon embiste, tras saltar la distancia que le separa de su enemigo, a Seraphimon con sus cuernos refulgiendo en color negro, pero el Ángel de la Justicia esquiva al Rey Demonio y éste se cae al vacío durante un rato antes de remontar el vuelo.

-¡Regalo de la Oscuridad!- Belphemon vuelve a atacar, esta vez con sus garras, pero Seraphimon decide detenerle.

-¡Excálibur!- El Ángel de la Justicia bloquea las garras envueltas en llamas de Belphemon con su espada aunque nota el tremendo calor que desprenden.

Ambos salen despedidos tras chocar sus ataques en el aire y continúan mirándose de forma desafiante, la batalla aún no ha comenzado, tan sólo están tanteándose y, de momento, parece que Belphemon ha enseñado más cartas que Seraphimon.

-Hay mucha diferencia entre ti y Beelzemon…- Seraphimon se muestra sinceramente impresionado por el poder que ha demostrado Belphemon sin estar luchando realmente en serio.

-Esos tres sólo fueron un preámbulo, ahora sabréis cuál es el auténtico poder de los Reyes Demonio.- Otra vez Belphemon habla en un gruñido y Seraphimon se da cuenta de la ferocidad que desprende.

(¿Un preámbulo? Se está tirando un farol, habla como si Leviamon, Barbamon y Beelzemon fuesen unos don nadies.)

-¡No me subestimes, Belphemon!- Seraphimon se abalanza sobre el Rey Demonio y comienza a intercambiar golpes con su espada mientras que Belphemon hace lo propio con sus garras. La velocidad a la que luchan es de vértigo y cada choque entre las garras de Belphemon y la Excálibur de Seraphimon produce una lluvia de chispas que ilumina a los combatientes de forma intermitente en medio de la Oscuridad, cada vez más extendida, de MaloMyotismon.

Sin embargo, pese a estar fresco y sentirse muy descansado antes de la batalla, Seraphimon comienza a notarse algo cansado y comienza a costarle mantener el ritmo, de modo que comienza a fallar algunos golpes y a errar a la hora de defenderse.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso vas a dejarte llevar por la Pereza?- Belphemon se carcajea tras su pregunta pues sabe perfectamente lo que le ocurre a Seraphimon. Al fin y al cabo, él es el Rey Demonio de la Pereza y, al igual que sus hermanos, tiene una habilidad especial para infundir al Pecado a sus enemigos. Por otra parte, el propio Belphemon no puede creerse lo fácil que le está resultando provocar que Seraphimon caiga en su Pecado.

(¿Qué nos está pasando? ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto pelear?)

T.K. y Patamon se mueven cada vez más torpemente y comienzan a recibir golpes cada vez más fuertes y continuados de Belphemon.

-No puedo rendirme…- Las palabras de Seraphimon son inútiles pues, con un zarpazo especialmente fuerte, Belphemon lo lanza contra el suelo y el Ángel de la Justicia aterriza no muy lejos de Davis, Ken, Ryo, Henry y Joe, que ya han derrotado a sus contrincantes.

-¡Seraphimon!- Davis se arrodilla junto a su amigo y le mira fijamente con gesto preocupado. Seraphimon, por otra parte, está atontado y apenas es consciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor, se debate entre la consciencia y el sueño y todo parece indicar que la batalla se inclina del lado del sueño.

(T.K. recuerda por quién estás luchando…) La voz de Angemon resuena en la mente del Elegido y se da cuenta de que, hasta ahora, no había pensado que Kari y Yami estarían pasándolo igual de mal, no se había dado cuenta de que sus dos mejores amigos también están peleando contra un Rey Demonio cada uno. Es más, sus demás amigos también están luchando y algunos, los que ahora le miran preocupados, ya han derrotado a enemigos muy fuertes.

(Estoy luchando por ellos, no debo rendirme, no puedo permitir que el Mal siga haciéndonos la vida imposible, tengo… no, **tenemos** que destruir a los Reyes Demonio y terminar con esto de una vez para siempre.)

-¡Belphemon!- Apartando a sus amigos con cuidado, Seraphimon se levanta y sale disparado otra vez hacia el Rey Demonio de la Pereza con la espada Excálibur preparada para atacar.

-¡¿Cómo lo has hecho?! ¡¿Cómo te has librado del influjo de mi poder?!- Belphemon, aunque asombrado, detiene el ataque de Seraphimon.

-¡Porque no puedo dejar que me derrotes, el Mal no puede triunfar!- Seraphimon continúa sus ataques. -¡Siete Cielos!- Belphemon esquiva el ataque de Seraphimon y contraataca con sus garras.

-¡Regalo de la Oscuridad!- Belphemon vuelve a atacar con sus garras y Seraphimon le detiene con su espada sagrada.

-¡Excálibur!- A la vez que detiene el ataque de Belphemon, Seraphimon le propina una estocada que el Rey Demonio esquiva malamente. -¡Rompedor Divino!- Ahora sí, Seraphimon consigue golpear de lleno a Belphemon y éste retrocede atontado.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Cuerno Oscuro!- Belphemon embiste al Ángel de la Justicia y éste recibe el ataque de lleno, saliendo disparado contra el edificio del Gobierno Metropolitano.

Tras quedarse empotrado en el tejado, Seraphimon se levanta con dificultad y se dirige de nuevo hacia Belphemon. -¡Ascensión Santa!- Al tiempo que comienzan a caer rayos de luz del cielo, Seraphimon agarra uno con su mano y lo pulveriza para cargarse de energía. -¡Esto es el fin! ¡Rompedor Divino!- El puño de Seraphimon brilla tan intensamente que Belphemon queda cegado por el resplandor y es incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo.

Con un golpe fuerte, lleno de odio hacia la Oscuridad, lleno de un sentimiento de Justicia inquebrantable y de una Esperanza que no conoce límites, Seraphimon atraviesa completamente el torso de su enemigo con su puño y le mira fijamente. Por extraño que parezca, Belphemon sonríe.

-Necio, eres incapaz de ver que has luchado una batalla sin pensar en que la guerra se desarrollaba mientras nosotros peleábamos…- Belphemon retrasa su muerte y habla con voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- La voz de Seraphimon, aunque impregnada de desconfianza, muestra temor y nerviosismo.

-Pues que no necesitábamos destruiros a los tres, nuestro objetivo desde el principio sólo ha sido uno de vosotros…- Al tiempo que habla Belphemon, un rayo negro cae sobre Hikarigaoka y T.K. comprende, demasiado tarde, que los Reyes Demonio sólo perseguían la muerte de uno de los Elegidos. -¿Ves? El final se acerca y ninguno de vosotros puede impedirlo… Yo moriré y mis datos regresarán a la Oscuridad… Pero tú vendrás conmigo. ¡Lampranthus!- Las cadenas alrededor de Belphemon comienzan a resplandecer con la luz de un fuego negro e intenso como las llamas del Infierno. Seraphimon sabe que debe hacer algo si no quiere morir junto a Belphemon así que toma la única salida posible, su propia medida desesperada.

-¡Testamento!- Tras un refulgir negro y blanco, una gran explosión envuelve a Seraphimon y Belphemon y un amasijo de datos es llevado hacia Hikarigaoka por el viento mientras que T.K. y Patamon se precipitan contra el suelo, ambos dos semiinconscientes…

**···**

-¡Veemon, Wormmon!- A la velocidad de un parpadeo y al grito conjunto de Davis y Ken, los dos digimons se transforman en ExVeemon y Stingmon, respectivamente, y recogen a T.K. y Patamon para después posarlos en el suelo junto a los demás.

T.K. se tambalea bastante antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, está muy pálido y parece a punto de caer rendido pero mira a sus amigos y pronuncia una simple palabra.

-Yami…- Aunque no se llega a desmayar, T.K. se queda en silencio como intentando contenerse para no vomitar de lo mal que se encuentra, por su parte, Patamon se queda junto a su amigo y le mira con gesto preocupado, ni siquiera necesitan hablar para comunicarse.

-¿Qué pasa con Yami?- Henry se arrodilla junto a T.K. e intenta sonsacarle una respuesta pero es Patamon quien se la da.

-Belphemon ha dicho que sólo necesitaban matar a uno de los Grandes Ángeles y, acto seguido, hemos visto caer un rayo negro sobre Hikarigaoka…- Patamon habla casi llorando y la respuesta de los chicos es inmediata, Davis y Ken hacen que sus digimon digievolucionen a Imperialdramon, en su Modo Dragón, y todos se suben en su espalda, Joe y Ryo ayudan a T.K. mientras que Patamon mira en derredor, contemplando los graves daños que ha sufrido Shinjuku.

-¡Esperad!- La voz de Kari les llega desde detrás y todos ven a Garudamon y MegaKabuterimon llevando a los que habían defendido Odaiba. -¡¿Qué ha dicho Belphemon?!- Kari parece muy apurada y T.K. se levanta, un poco menos pálido, para resumirle lo sucedido.

-Ha insinuado que su objetivo desde el principio era matar a Yami.- Mientras T.K. habla, los demás Elegidos se montan también en Imperialdramon una vez sus digimons han vuelto a la etapa Infantil.

-Lilithmon ha dicho algo parecido, tenemos que ir para allá enseguida…- Kari apremia a Imperialdramon y Ken le dirige una mirada de culpabilidad.

-Kari…- La chica mira a Ken con gesto serio y muy preocupado y él se da cuenta de que debió decir algo. -Ayer Yami nos advirtió que esto podía pasar… Nos dijo a Mimi y a mí que creía que los Reyes Demonio iban a por él…- Kari reacciona con los reflejos propios de Ophanimon y agarra a Ken por la chaqueta con una fuerza que sorprende a todos.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!- Kari parece muy enfadada pero ninguno de los chicos se lo tiene en cuenta, Takato acude a separarla de Ken y Jen, a tranquilizarla junto con Sora.

-Creí que ya lo sabrías…- Ken intenta disculparse pero, en el fondo, no puede evitar sentirse culpable por no haber dado crédito a las sospechas de Yami.

-Kari, por favor…- Jen y Sora intentan razonar con Kari pero la chica está llorando en una mezcla de rabia, tristeza, preocupación y abatimiento. Lo más posible es que Yami fuese la víctima de semejante rayo y ella estaba luchando contra la estúpida Lilithmon en lugar de estar a su lado, protegiéndole.

(Si está muerto… Si Demon le ha… No, no puede estar muerto, Yami no puede caer así, no puede morir tan fácilmente, seguro que tenía algo pensado por si algo así sucedía…)

Kari intenta tranquilizarse a sí misma pero es incapaz de ser positiva, es incapaz de creer que todo haya salido bien, en su mente, es incapaz de alejar la imagen de su prometido muerto.

* * *

-Y fue así como cayó Belphemon, sus datos, al igual que los de Lilithmon y los de aquellos que habían sido derrotados por el resto, tanto en Shinjuku, como en Odaiba, como en Hikarigaoka, penetraron en el Área Oscura y le sirvieron a Demon para obtener unas fuerzas extraordinarias que lo hicieron prácticamente invencible.- Yami sabe que se acerca a uno de esos momentos peliagudos en los que todo parecía perdido, sabe que, de hecho, aquella guerra en Japón les había dejado a todos el amargo sabor de la derrota y es consciente de que nunca había estado tan cerca de rendirse.

-Demon, Belphemon y Lilithmon nos crearon muchos más problemas de los que podíamos habernos imaginado.- T.K. ayuda a Yami pues sabe en qué está pensando. -Pero al final pudimos derrotarles aunque…- El Elegido de la Esperanza guarda silencio mientras su mirada se dirije instintivamente a Kari y Yami.

-Aunque tuvimos que pagar un precio muy alto por la 'victoria'.- Kari agacha la mirada y coge a Yami de la mano como si temiese perderle.

-Si, tenéis razón. Pero aquello hizo posible que derrotásemos a Lucemon así que no debemos pensar en ello como algo malo…- Yami, que siempre ha sido el más desanimado y pesimista, es el que intenta infundir ánimos a sus compañeros que se habían sentido, por aquel entonces, totalmente inútiles ante un hecho que fueron incapaces de controlar o evitar.

-Por favor, continúa, quiero que esto acabe cuanto antes…- Mimi habla con tono suplicante y todos asienten para que Yami siga con la historia.


	36. 35: La batalla por Odaiba

**Capítulo 35: Batalla por Odaiba. El poder del verdadero Amor y la caída de la Lujuria**

-Mientras Seraphimon peleaba contra Belphemon, en Odaiba se desarrollaba otra batalla campal entre los que habíais ido con Ophanimon y los digimons de Demon que acompañaban a Lilithmon…- Yami mira a Kari con gesto serio, todavía no cree que sea oportuno continuar con su batalla ante Demon. Es mejor contarles antes lo que sucedió en Odaiba.

-Bien… esta parte la contaremos los que estuvimos en Odaiba, allí también nos esperaban enemigos del pasado además de Lilithmon…- Kari se echa hacia atrás sobre el respaldo de su asiento y mira a Izzy, Sora, Takato y Jen.

* * *

Ophanimon, MegaKabuterimon, Garudamon, Gallantmon y Duftmon llegan frente al edificio de la televisión Fuji en Odaiba, el lugar que fue centro de los planes de Myotismon 12 años atrás y que ahora se encuentra semidestruido. Al parecer, los Elegidos llegan bastante tarde pues toda la zona padece las secuelas de un ataque devastador.

-¿Qué diantres ha pasado aquí?- Sora mira en todas direcciones y la respuesta le llega de una enorme sombra que aparece frente al grupo.

-Vaya, vaya… Pero si es mi viejo sujeto de experimentación… No serviste para nada entonces pero ahora…- Una voz robótica, aguda y escalofriante trae a la memoria de Sora unos recuerdos de la época en la que aún no creía merecer el Emblema del Amor.

-No puede ser…- Sora se queda contemplando la figura con aire asustado y otra voz se une a la reunión de viejos enemigos.

-Es increíble lo fácil y divertido que resulta causar caos y destrucción cuando tienes los compañeros adecuados… ¿Alguno de vosotros quiere jugar conmigo?- Puppetmon sale de la nada y golpea el suelo con su Martillo Ametralladora pero Gallantmon protege a todos con su cuerpo. -Vaya… Un aguafiestas…-

-No seas estúpido Puppetmon, no debes subestimar a nuestros enemigos… Ya nos derrotaron una vez y, aunque entonces le costó la vida a Angemon, siguen siendo muy peligrosos.- La voz de Devimon llega de todas partes y un gran demonio, con la piel grisácea y una máscara dorada con cuernos, extiende sus largos brazos hacia Ophanimon.

-¡Ella es mía, NeoDevimon!- Por último, Lilithmon aparece rodeada de una nube negra que le confiere un aire de majestuoso terror y que le da un aspecto peligroso a la par que seductor.

-Está bien, mi señora…- NeoDevimon se arrodilla ante la Reina Demonio de la Lujuria y ésta sonríe satisfecha.

-Podéis hacer lo que os plazca con el resto.- Lilithmon se eleva inmediatamente en el aire y Ophanimon la sigue al instante mientras los demás se ponen a pelear contra los demás digimons malvados.

**···**

Nada más elevarse en el aire Ophanimon, los esbirros de Lilithmon se lanzan sobre los demás Elegidos. NeoDevimon decide ir a por los que cree que son los más débiles, MegaKabuterimon e Izzy.

-¡Garra Paralizadora!- De las garras de NeoDevimon sale una descarga eléctrica muy intensa que golpea a MegaKabuterimon pero que no le causa ningún daño.

-Electricidad a mí… ¡ElectroShock!- Ahora es de las garras de MegaKabuterimon de donde salen múltiples rayos que NeoDevimon disipa agitando sus enormes alas negras.

-¿Cómo has vuelto?- Izzy, más preocupado por el hecho de que su primer gran enemigo haya regresado a la vida fortalecido, formula una pregunta que provoca la carcajada en NeoDevimon.

-¿Es qué no sabes qué es la grieta en el cielo de Hikarigaoka? Es una brecha que mantiene en contacto este mundo y el Área Oscura. Llevo largo tiempo esperando mi venganza y ahora podré saborear tu muerte y, con suerte, también la del maldito Seraphimon…- NeoDevimon vuelve a carcajearse y a Izzy le hierve la sangre.

-¡Acaba con él, MegaKabuterimon!- Izzy no sabe en realidad por qué está tan enfadado, después de todo, sus enemigos llevan amenazándoles a él y a sus amigos desde siempre y nunca se había puesto así pero, ahora, algo parece diferente.

-¡Carga de Cuerno!- MegaKabuterimon lanza un potente rayo con su cuerno pero NeoDevimon no tiene pensado caer tan fácilmente.

-¡Dolor Profundo!- El demonio agita sus alas de nuevo pero esta vez produce con ellas un viento oscuro que, además de desviar el rayo de MegaKabuterimon, engulle al digimon y al Elegido del Conocimiento provocándoles un gran dolor.

(¡Agh! Esto es insufrible.)

Izzy se retuerce de dolor en el suelo pero MegaKabuterimon que, pese a sentir también un gran dolor, se mantiene firme ante el ataque de NeoDevimon, despliega sus alas y hace que la niebla negra se disipe enseguida.

-Gracias MegaKabuterimon…- Izzy mira agradecido a su compañero pero mantiene una ligera mueca de dolor causada por el ataque de NeoDevimon.

-Para eso estoy, Izzy…- MegaKabuterimon vuelve a centrarse en NeoDevimon tras haber hecho gala de una resistencia encomiable.

-Maldito idiota… Te arrepentirás de haberme dejado en ridículo.- NeoDevimon levanta sus brazos en el aire y, en un parpadeo, los extiende hacia su enemigo. -¡Garra Culpable!- MegaKabuterimon intenta zafarse pero las garras de su enemigo se hacen lo suficientemente grandes para aferrarle perfectamente y que no pueda escaparse. -Y ahora… ¡Muere!- NeoDevimon comienza a apretar y el cuerpo de MegaKabuterimon comienza a titilar como si sus datos estuviesen a punto de descomponerse.

-Izzy…- La voz del digimon se apaga lentamente y el D-Watch de Izzy comienza a brillar con un fulgor morado inconfundible…

-¡Aguanta!- Al grito de Izzy, todo el cuerpo de MegaKabuterimon brilla con la misma intensidad que el D-Watch del chico y es entonces cuando sucede lo que parecía imposible…

-¡MegaKabuterimon UltraDigievoluciona en…!- El cuerpo del digimon se torna de un aspecto más óseo y el color de su caparazón pasa del rojo a un amarillo apagado en un destello. El enorme cuerno en el centro de su frente se divide en dos cuernos que forman una media luna en cuyo centro aparece un tercer cuerno punzante. Además, sus brazos se hacen más fuertes y sus garras, más grandes.

-¡… HérculesKabuterimon!- Ahora que ha conseguido digievolucionar al nivel Supremo, HérculesKabuterimon parece capaz de destrozar a NeoDevimon de un plumazo y sin apenas proponérselo.

-¡¿Qué dem…?!- NeoDevimon siente cómo no puede contener a su contricante entre sus garras por más tiempo y se da cuenta de que ha perdido el control de la situación.

-¡Cuerno Destructor!- La aterradora y grave voz quebrada de HérculesKabuterimon vaticina un final cierto para NeoDevimon y es que, frente a un digimon de nivel Supremo como el compañero de Izzy, no tiene ninguna posibilidad.

Un enorme relámpago dorado fulmina literalmente a NeoDevimon y de él no queda más que una quemadura en el suelo y una pequeña nube de datos que se dirige a Hikarigaoka. Tras el ataque, HérculesKabuterimon vuelve a ser Tentomon e Izzy corre a abrazar a su compañero.

-¡Has estado genial! No sabía que pudieses digievolucionar al nivel Supremo…- Izzy, muy contento por la digievolución de su amigo, no deja de sonreír.

-Todo ha sido gracias a tu energía, Izzy. Gracias por ser mi compañero…- Tan formal como siempre, Tentomon se sonroja un poco pero le devuelve el abrazo a Izzy.

**···**

-¡La chica del Amor es mía!- La robótica voz de antes, le da escalofríos a Sora pero Duftmon y Garudamon se quedan junto a ella mientras que los demás van a pelear contra sus respectivos rivales. -¿Me recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas lo que me sucedió por vuestra culpa?- La silueta tras la niebla se acerca caminando y enseguida se descubre como un digimon tan alto como Duftmon, con una armadura negra y dorada y una máscara de calavera con cuernos, también dorada, cubriéndole la cara. En su brazo izquierdo tiene un gran cañón acoplado a la muñeca y una gran garra con tres dedos, y su mano derecha es, en realidad, una guadaña.

-No puede ser… Te habías caído a la Red Oscura…- Sora habla con voz temerosa y el digimon de apariencia aterradora parece muy ofendido.

-¡Fue por vuestra culpa! ¡Nunca habría perdido contra Etemon si no hubieseis interferido en mis planes!- El digimon grita y Duftmon le mira de hito en hito, sospechando quién puede ser.

-¿Este es Datamon?- Sora asiente ante la pregunta de Duftmon. -¿ESE Datamon?- Sora vuelve a asentir pero el digimon en que se ha convertido Datamon les interrumpe.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Datamon era débil, yo soy Reapermon y nadie, jamás, volverá a derrotarme!- Reapermon se abalanza sobre Duftmon y éste bloquea su ataque con su espada.

-¡No dejaré que le hagas daño a mi amiga!- Duftmon repele a Reapermon y se prepara para atacar alzando su espada. -¡Onda de Gravedad!- Una ráfaga de energía oscura golpea a Reapermon pero apenas sufre daño, tan solo sale un poco despedido hacia atrás.

-Jajajá, mi cuerpo es de Cromo DigiZoid macizo, necesitarás mucho más que eso para hacerme daño. Y ahora, os enseñaré mi poder… ¡Danza de los Huesos!- Con su brazo izquierdo, Reapermon lanza una cadena que inmoviliza a Duftmon. -¡Toma ésta!- Ahora atrae a Duftmon hacia sí con la guadaña en alto y, justo cuando se dispone a atacar con la afilada hoja de su brazo derecho, Garudamon aparece en escena.

-¡Espada Alada!- El ataque da de lleno a Reapermon y lo distrae lo suficiente como para que Duftmon pueda librarse del agarre de su enemigo.

-¡Maldita seas!- Reapermon, tras ver como su víctima consigue liberarse, monta en cólera. -¡No interferiréis nunca más en mis planes!- Reapermon sorprende a todos creando un torbellino de fuego en torno a sí mismo. -¡Torbellino Cadavérico!- El fuego comienza a atraer a Duftmon que se agarra a lo que puede para no ser absorbido por el enorme fuego creado por Reapermon. Pero Garudamon, que al estar en el aire no puede agarrarse a nada, no puede evitar ser atraído por Reapermon.

-¡Garudamon!- Sora corre en ayuda de su amiga pero Duftmon la detiene con un brazo sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-No puedes ayudarla… Lo siento…- Las lágrimas resbalan bajo la máscara de Duftmon y el Caballero Real se fija en que Sora parece fuera de sí.

-¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¡Ella sacrificaría su vida por mi! ¡Déjame ir!- El Emblema que Sora lleva al cuello comienza a emitir una luz titilante y rojiza que, sin saber muy bien por qué, hace que Duftmon sienta el impulso de dejar ir a Sora y, por un instante, relaja su agarre y la Elegida del Amor se suelta, algo que Duftmon comienza a lamentar al segundo siguiente.

-¡Sora, no!- Garudamon ve a su compañera que, en un intento de ayudarla, también queda atrapada por la atracción del torbellino ígneo de Reapermon y se precipita hacia su perdición. Y sabiendo que ya no tiene ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir, Garudamon se abalanza sobre Sora resistiéndose al ataque de Reapermon y la agarra para lanzarla en dirección a Duftmon y que éste pueda sujetarla de nuevo. Pero ese último esfuerzo, que Garudamon ha hecho, renunciando a toda posibilidad de salvarse, es lo que le condena definitivamente y el Torbellino Cadavérico la engulle y calcina hasta que sólo quedan de ella unas cuantas cenizas en el suelo alrededor del esbirro de Lilithmon.

-¡Garudamon!- El torbellino cesa al grito de Sora y la chica comienza a correr hacia los restos de su mejor amiga, la digimon que siempre había estado a su lado y a la que había aprendido a querer hace 12 años.

Duftmon, consciente de la locura que está cometiendo Sora, se abalanza sobre Reapermon para que no pueda atacar a su amiga.

-¡Llama Serpentina del Purgatorio!- Una llamarada zigzagueante que parece moverse con voluntad propia sale del lanzallamas que Reapermon tiene en el brazo izquierdo y Duftmon se entretiene esquivándola mientras Sora se arrodilla ante las cenizas de Garudamon y comienza a llorar dejando que sus lágrimas caigan sobre los restos de su compañera.

Con Duftmon entretenido intentando evadirse del fuego viviente de Reapermon, el digimon maligno se aproxima solemnemente a Sora con aire victorioso, como si estuviese a punto de completar una venganza que llevase mucho tiempo esperando.

-Y ahora tú morirás y pagarás por lo que tú y tu amiguito me hicisteis hace 12 años…- Reapermon alza su mano-guadaña en el aire y, justo cuando se dispone a terminar con Sora, las cenizas de Garudamon brillan con fuerza y la voz de Biyomon resuena en el aire como un eco del pasado.

-Sora… Gracias por darme tu Afecto…- Sora ve cómo Reapermon se queda aparentemente paralizado, cómo la llama que perseguía a Duftmon ya no está y cómo las cenizas de Garudamon se alzan en el aire y forman una figura enorme, como de un gran pájaro.

-¡Garudamon UltraDigievoluciona en…!- Las cenizas comienzan a volverse más sólidas, los datos de un nuevo ser comienzan a aparecer y a rellenar la silueta formada por los restos de la compañera de Sora. Tras un fuerte destello, un enorme ave de plumas doradas, con algunas de ellas rojizas recorriéndole la espalda y sobresaliendo del casco que cubre su cabeza, extiende sus cuatro majestuosas y resplandecientes alas en el aire y mira fijamente a Sora con un inconfundible brillo de cariño en los ojos.

-¡… Phoenixmon!-

(¿Phoenixmon? Entonces…)

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡Deberías estar muerta!- Reapermon ignora a Sora un momento y se gira para mirar fijamente a su nuevo enemigo.

-Soy Phoenixmon, el digimon que resurge de sus cenizas fortalecido por el llameante poder del Amor.- La voz de Phoenixmon es una mezcla entre la voz de Biyomon y la de Garudamon. -Has osado intentar dañar a Sora y pagarás muy caro tu atrevimiento… ¡Llama Carmesí!- Phoenixmon lanza por su boca una enorme llamarada rojiza que envuelve a Reapermon durante unos segundos y desparece dejando a un Reapermon con el metal de su cuerpo al rojo pero, aparentemente en buen estado.

-¡Já! ¡No me has hecho nada!- Reapermon intenta moverse pero el metal de sus pies se ha quedado fundido al suelo y está inmovilizado.

-¿Tú qué crees, Duftmon?- Phoenixmon mira a Duftmon y éste asiente al comprender perfectamente lo que pretende Phoenixmon.

-¡Extinción!- Duftmon carga contra Reapermon con su espada por delante tras cargarla de energía y, con una sacudida de su hoja, rebana la reblandecida armadura de Reapermon por la cintura y lo destruye.

-¡Biyomon!- Sora abraza a su compañera, que ha vuelto a su estado Infantil, mientras sus lágrimas, antes de pena y ahora de felicidad, caen sobre el plumaje del ave digimon.

-Sora, me haces daño.- Biyomon se retuerce un poco y Sora afloja su abrazo pero mira a su compañera con gesto sonriente mientras Jen y Leomon se acercan con sendas sonrisas en sus labios.

-Lo siento, Biyomon…- Sora no se fija en que los datos de Reapermon se dirigen hacia Hikarigaoka, ahora está demasiado centrada en su inseparable compañera.

**···**

Cuando Reapermon y NeoDevimon se abalanzan sobre Sora e Izzy respectivamente, Puppetmon decide "jugar" con Gallantmon en su Modo Carmesí.

-Vaya, me ha tocado jugar con el aguafiestas… bueno, tendré que encontrar la forma de hacer que esto sea divertido…- Puppetmon alza inmediatamente su mano derecha y chasquea los dedos como si llamase a alguien. Como, aparentemente, no sucede nada, Gallantmon echa a volar hacia su enemigo con su espada en alto.

-¡Espada Inv…!- Justo antes de atacar, Gallantmon se detiene porque una persona se interpone entre Puppetmon y él. Gallantmon reconoce perfectamente a quien se ha interpuesto en el camino de su ataque pero no entiende por qué lo ha hecho. -¡¿Qué demonios?!- La reacción de Gallantmon provoca una carcajada esperpéntica en Puppetmon.

-Sabía que la reconocerías…-

-¡Tú eres uno de los amigos de mi hermano, ¿verdad?! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!- June, la hermana de Davis, se acerca corriendo a Gallantmon y le propina un puñetazo al que Takato y Guilmon no saben cómo responder.

-¿No es genial? Me encanta manipular a la gente… Es tan… satisfactorio…- Puppetmon finge una voz soñadora y comienza a reírse estrepitosamente.

(¡Maldito sea! Los chicos nos habían contado cómo era pero… esto va más allá de lo insufrible.)

Gallantmon solo puede quedarse quieto mientras June, en contra de su voluntad, no deja de golpearle a la vez que le pide ayuda.

Pero lo peor está aún por llegar porque enseguida se hace patente que habían llegado demasiado tarde a Odaiba. Según se desarrolla la lucha, a June se unen otros seres queridos para sus amigos como la madre de T.K. y Matt, el padre de Kari y Tai, el hermano de Joe o la madre de Sora. Todos le piden ayuda pero Gallantmon no sabe qué hacer, tan sólo se queda quieto, sin oponer resistencia ante los incesantes golpes que recibe por parte de todos.

-Verás, como tú y tus amiguitos tardabais tanto en venir, se me ocurrió que podía traer a vuestras familias para una bienvenida calurosa y en condiciones… ¿Es que no me lo vas a agradecer?- Puppetmon habla entre risas y Gallantmon se está enfadando cada vez más por culpa del tono burlón de Puppetmon y la impotencia que siente de no poder hacer nada.

(¿Cómo puede controlarlos sin usar sus hilos de titiritero? Creía que necesitaba manejar a sus víctimas con sus propias manos pero, en lugar de eso, se está revolcando en el suelo mientras se carcajea a mi costa…)

-Takato…- La voz de Guilmon resuena en la mente del chico. -Takato, tienes que hacer algo, tiene que haber un modo de romper el control que tiene sobre ellos…- Guilmon está, seguramente, en lo cierto pero no le sirve saber o creer que hay algo que puede hacer, necesita saber qué hacer exactamente porque no puede ponerse a repartir ataques a diestro y siniestro, eso pondría en peligro las vidas de los que están siendo controlados por Puppetmon.

(Y pensar que Tai, Matt y el resto tuvieron que vérselas con éste y otros tres Amos Oscuros… Ahora comprendo mejor lo que tuvieron que sufrir…)

Ahora Puppetmon está saltando mientras da palmadas de pura felicidad ante la impotencia de Gallantmon, ni Takato ni Guilmon habían conocido nunca a un digimon con semejante mentalidad psicopática, nunca habían visto que ningún digimon disfrutase tanto del sufrimiento, no sólo físico, de sus víctimas. Incluso D-Reaper era más llevadero que Puppetmon…

-¡Ahhhh!- Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hace, Gallantmon empuja al hermano de Joe con una fuerza desmesurada y éste se cae al suelo, algo que provoca una extraña reacción en Puppetmon. El digimon marioneta mira con gesto desconcertado a Gallantmon y después a Shin.

(Un momento…)

Gallantmon detecta un ligero titubeo en el rostro del Amo Oscuro y se da cuenta enseguida del engaño al que le está sometiendo. Con la agilidad que le caracteriza, Gallantmon clava su espada en el pecho de Shin y éste se desintegra en una nube de datos en lugar de morir como un ser humano normal.

-¡Son disfraces! ¡No son de verdad!- Gallantmon ataca a June y ésta se transforma en un Bakemon antes de desintegrarse en polvo de datos como le había sucedido al hermano de Joe. -¡No es más que un engaño!- Gallantmon está tremendamente aliviado y Puppetmon contempla con estupor cómo su treta se viene abajo delante de sus mismas narices.

Tras acabar con todos los Bakemons disfrazados, Gallantmon vuelve a abalanzarse sobre Puppetmon, pero éste tiene recursos de sobra.

-¡Toma ésta!- Puppetmon alza sus manos ante Gallantmon y el Caballero Carmesí se queda estático en el aire, como encadenado por unas fuerzas invisibles. -Puede que hayas descubierto mi truco, pero sigo siendo demasiado listo para ti.- El orgullo en la voz de Puppetmon es evidente y Gallantmon ve destellar unas finas hebras de hilo que unen su cuerpo a las manos de Puppetmon.

-¡Suéltame!- Gallantmon intenta zafarse pero Puppetmon mueve ágilmente sus dedos y obliga a su enemigo a bailar una danza ridícula.

-Jiajiajiá. ¿No es genial? Lo mejor de todo es que este hilo es de Cromo DigiZoid, no podrás romperlo nunca. ¿Ves? Éste también es un truco nuevo, desde que MetalGarurumon se deshiciese de mi control tan fácilmente me replanteé mi estrategia y está saliendo a la perfección.- Puppetmon habla con una voz dulce, incluso amable, que esconde veneno tras cada una de las sílabas que pronuncia.

Gallantmon no puede hacer nada para resistirse al dominio de Puppetmon y no deja de hacer gestos extraños y movimientos estúpidos bajo el mando de las diestras manos del maestro titiritero.

-Ups, parece que Reapermon ha caído… Creo que es un buen momento para hacerte pelear contra esas dos chicas… A una de ellas incluso la conozco…- Puppetmon sonríe malignamente mientras obliga a Gallantmon a ir hacia Sora y Jen, que miran con extrañeza a su amigo.

-¡Jen, Sora, huíd!- Las chicas no reaccionan a tiempo y Puppetmon salta desde detrás de Gallantmon y se deja ver.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Sora, la Elegida del Amor, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.- Puppetmon hace una reverencia burlona ante la chica al tiempo que inmoviliza a Biyomon con sus cuerdas rojas. -Y ésta chica es nueva, ¿quieres jugar conmigo? Gallantmon está disfrutando de lo lindo siendo mi marioneta…- Puppetmon sonríe y también inmoviliza a un Leomon que intenta defender a Jen. Los compañeros de las chicas están cansados tras la battalla con Reapermon y no han opuesto ninguna resistencia, algo que place sobremanera a Puppetmon.

-¡Ohhh! Vaya, vaya…- Puppetmon se fija en el extraño brillo en los ojos de Gallantmon y una sonrisa sádica se dibuja en sus labios de madera. -Una de las chicas significa mucho para ti… ¿Verdad?- Puppetmon las inspecciona rápidamente y señala a Jen. -¿Es ésta? ¿He acertado?- El gesto en el rostro de Jen, sumado al brillo en los ojos de Gallantmon y a la cara de sorpresa de Sora, es más que suficiente para Puppetmon. -¡Si! ¡Acerté! ¿Qué he ganado? Dime, dime…- Gallantmon tan sólo vuelve a retorcerse intentando librarse del control del Amo Oscuro y Puppetmon chasca los dedos como quién tiene una idea brillante. -¡Ya sé!-

El titiritero vuelve a mover sus dedos y Gallantmon se aproxima a Jen y alza su espada Blutgang en el aire para atacarla.

-¡Noooooooooo!- Gallantmon se detiene al instante y su armadura comienza a brillar y a desintegrarse al mismo tiempo que el digimon parece hacerse más y más grande.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Puppetmon se da cuenta de que ha perdido el control y mira, con un ligero brillo de miedo en sus ojos, a Gallantmon.

-¡No te lo perdonaré! ¡Pagarás muy caro lo que has intentado hacer!- La voz de Gallantmon se parece más a un rugido que a su tono normal y sus alas blancas resplandecientes se despedazan y dejan paso a dos enormes alas ajadas y rojas, dos alas de dragón.

Es ahora cuando Gallantmon se eleva en el aire y toda su armadura termina por destruirse al mismo tiempo que un enorme dragón, ya conocido para Jen, aparece donde antes estaba Gallantmon.

Megidramon lanza un rugido aterrador al aire mientras el Emblema del Milagro, que ha sustituido al símbolo del peligro en su pecho, no deja de brillar.

-¡Llama Megiddo!- Megidramon lanza una llamarada por su boca que calcina a un Puppetmon paralizado por la sorpresa y el miedo. Acto seguido, el digimon dragón brilla y desaparece en el aire dejando tras de sí a Takato y Guilmon, ambos inconscientes.

-¡Takato, Guilmon!- Jen y Sora, que ya han liberado a sus compañeros, corren hacia sus desmayados amigos para ayudarles en lo que puedan.

**···**

-Pero qué tenemos aquí… Qué grata casualidad, llegué a temer que viniese Seraphimon…- Lilithmon mira con deleite a Ophanimon, que le devuelve una mirada cargada de odio que la Reina Demonio no puede ver a través del casco.

-Pues si te crees que soy más débil que Seraphimon…- Ophanimon, cuya voz está cargada de odio hacia la Reina Demonio que una vez había intentado seducir a Yami, se ve interrumpida por Lilithmon.

-Estúpida, sé de sobra que eres más fuerte que Seraphimon, al fin y al cabo, tú conseguiste matar a Azramon…- Esto saca de quicio a Ophanimon.

-¡Cállate!- El Ángel de la Vida arremete contra Lilithmon con su lanza y la Reina Demonio esquiva el ataque con facilidad, probablemente porque se esperaba algo así.

-¿Creías que no sabíamos lo que había sucedido? ¿Acaso crees que Demon es tonto? No, él supo al instante que habías matado a Azramon, por eso no se enfrentó a él en el momento… Al matarle le concediste un poder que ningún digimon había conocido antes. Sabemos de sobra lo que ocurrió cuando le mataste…- Lilithmon sonríe y desaparece en una nube negra, dejando a Ophanimon con un palmo de narices y la sensación de estar a merced de su rival.

-¡Uña Názar!- Lilithmon aparece de la nada e intenta arañar a Ophanimon con su mano derecha, pero el Ángel de la Vida detiene su ataque con el Escudo Cristalino, algo que sólo le sirve para darse cuenta de lo peligrosa que es su enemiga. El escudo de Ophanimon comienza a desintegrarse pese a estar hecho de Cromo DigiZoid y Ophanimon se alegra de no haber recibido semejante ataque ella misma.

-¿Acaso me temes? Es cierto que no acostumbro a pelear yo misma pero… Puedo ser terriblemente mortífera igualmente, es más, dada mi poca fama en el campo de batalla, suelo ser mucho más letal que cualquiera de mis hermanos.- Lilithmon lanza un beso al aire y una ráfaga de viento negro golpea a Ophanimon y la hace perder el equilibrio. -¡Dolor Fantasmal!- Ahora la armadura del Gran Ángel comienza a humear mientras algunos datos de Ophanimon se desprenden de su cuerpo provocándole un dolor terrible.

-¡Arrrgh!- Ophanimon está al borde del colapso y lo peor de todo es la impotencia de no haber podido hacer casi nada contra su enemiga. Pero el dolor cesa de repente.

-Bah. No sería divertido matarte tan rápidamente, mi deseo es hacerte sufrir aún más.- Lilithmon saca un espejo de su kimono y lo pone mirando a Ophanimon.

-¿Qué dem…?- La voz de Ophanimon suena débil mientras mira al espejo de Lilithmon, extrañada.

-Hechizo del Espejo.- En un susurro, Lilithmon hechiza a Ophanimon y todo el mundo que rodea al Gran Ángel desaparece para dar paso a uno nuevo.

**###**

-Ugh… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?- Kari está tirada en un prado verde resplandeciente. Durante un instante, tras abrir los ojos y ver el lugar de ensueño en el que se encuentra, vuelve a cerrarlos.

(¿Es esto un sueño? ¿Por qué me parece que Gatomon debería estar conmigo? ¿No debería estar peleando?)

Ciertamente, Kari cree que debería estar en su forma de Ophanimon, luchando alguna batalla de trascendental importancia para el destino del Mundo Real, pero no consigue recordar exactamente lo que estaba haciendo antes de caer dormida y todo lo anterior comienza a parecerle un mal sueño en lugar de una realidad.

Sin embargo, Kari se pellizca por si acaso y comprueba, asombrada, que no está soñando, o al menos eso es lo que sugiere el punzante dolor que acaba de sentir en la mejilla.

Poco a poco, como si estuviese combaleciente de una grave enfermedad, Kari se levanta con cuidado y se pone en pie para mirar en derredor. La enorme explanada cubierta por una alfombra de hierba verde brillante y un campo de flores que adornan el suelo, componen un hermoso lienzo interminable que se fusiona con el cielo de un azul añil intenso, formando un horizonte lejano y poco definido.

La luz del Sol baña majestuosa y amablemente toda la llanura y Kari nota el suave calor del astro rey como una caricia afectuosa contra su piel.

-Qué maravilla… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿En el Mundo Digital?- Tras formularse la pregunta, Kari nota un contacto a la altura de las costillas y comienza a reírse incontrolablemente por culpa de las cosquillas que un personaje sin identificar le está haciendo.

Al poco rato, cuando las lágrimas asoman a los ojos de la chica, el cosquilleo en las costillas cesa y una mano firme pero cariñosa sostiene a Kari para que no se caiga al suelo.

-Lo siento, amor mío, no pude resistirme…- La voz de Yami llega a los oídos de Kari y su rostro se ilumina con la felicidad de tener junto a ella a su prometido.

-¡Yami!- Kari se reincorpora con ligereza y estruja a Yami en un abrazo que el chico no estaba preparado para recibir, provocando que los dos caigan al suelo, quedando la Elegida de la Luz sobre el de la Oscuridad. Durante unos instantes, ambos se miran fijamente y una sonrisa acude a los labios de Yami antes de que se fusione con su novia en un beso eterno, en el que sus labios se acarician suavemente mientras sus almas vibran en consonancia al mismo tiempo que sus lenguas se unen y el placer y la pasión comienzan a inundar sus cerebros.

Los dos pasan un tiempo besándose antes de que Yami dé el siguiente paso y comienze a acariciar la espalda de su novia con una mano mientras con la otra le desabrocha lentamente la camisa color rosa pálido que lleva.

(Es extraño… Hemos hecho esto muchas veces… ¿Por qué me siento tan… culpable?)

Yami termina de desembotonar la camisa de Kari y el Emblema de la Luz cae sobre el pecho del chico y roza el de la Oscuridad. Un molesto y penetrante destello ciega a los dos un instante antes de que Yami, todavía sin mediar palabra, arroje ambos Emblemas lejos para que no les molesten.

Yami separa sus labios de los de Kari y comienza a besarle la mejilla y continúa bajando por el cuello hasta que, cuando llega al pecho, Kari siente una punzada de dolor en todo el cuerpo, como si alguien le hubiese lanzado una descarga eléctrica.

La chica pone las manos sobre el pecho de Yami y se separa de él para levantarse inmediatamente.

(Aquí pasa algo, esto está mal, no debería estar haciendo esto.)

-¿Qué pasa, Kari?- Yami, que no se molesta en volver a ponerse la camiseta que ya se ha quitado hace tiempo, mira con gesto preocupado a su novia, pero sus ojos muestran algo más…

-No podemos hacerlo ahora, Yami. Siento que tengo una tarea pendiente, siento que debo hacer algo tremendamente importante…- Kari, por otra parte, recoge su camisa rosa del suelo y se la vuelve a poner mientras el pulso le tiembla ligeramente.

-¿Es que ya no me quieres?- Yami mira con gesto extrañamente serio, casi de enfado, a Kari.

-¿Qué dices? Te amo con locura, pero…- Kari no puede terminar la frase porque Yami golpea el suelo con un pie.

-¡Mentira!- El Elegido de la Oscuridad parece fuera de sí. -Si me amases no te habrías detenido…- Kari no se puede creer que Yami esté diciendo lo que está diciendo.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡¿Crees que hacer el amor es la única prueba de que nos amamos?!- Kari vuelve a ver un destello extraño en los ojos de Yami y entonces una idea descabellada golpea su mente. -¿Quién eres tú?-

-Yami, ¿quién si no?- Yami, ligeramente sorprendido por la pregunta de su novia, es incapaz de ocultar un tick nervioso.

-Tú no eres Yami… Yami jamás se comportaría así, Yami sabe que hay cosas mucho más profundas en el amor que la mera atracción física. Él me lo enseñó…- Kari retrocede lentamente, acercándose a los dos Emblemas que reposan en el lugar en el que los había tirado Yami.

-No te acerques a esos Emblemas.- La voz del falso Yami se torna amenazante al tiempo que todo el entorno cambia y pasa de ser un lugar idílico a un terrible páramo oscuro.

Kari se arrodilla sin perder de vista a Yami, coge los dos Emblemas y se los cuelga del cuello.

(Ahora lo recuerdo… Yo estaba en Odaiba, peleando contra Lilithmon y Yami… Yami había ido al encuentro de Demon en Hikarigaoka… No estábamos juntos… ¡Eso es lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Tengo que derrotar a Lilithmon para poder volver con Yami!)

El brillo de los dos Emblemas hace que toda la ilusión desaparezca, empezando por el falso Yami…

**###**

Ophanimon está tirada en el suelo mientras Lilithmon se carcajea con una risa suave y hechizante. Pero, pese a estar hecha polvo, Ophanimon vuelve a ser ella misma.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto…- La voz de Gatomon resuena en los oídos de Kari y la chica sonríe.

Con un movimiento rápido, el Ángel de la Vida se levanta y se pone en pie frente a Lilithmon, que cesa inmediatamente de reírse.

-¿Cómo has despertado de mi ilusión? ¿Es que no te ha gustado estar una última vez con Yami y notar su Amor?- Lilithmon habla con tono de enfado para intentar disimular su desconcierto, algo en lo que fracasa estrepitosamente.

-Lo que vi, lo que ese Yami me ofrecía, lo que me hacía sentir, no era Amor, no era más que Lujuria, toda la atracción física que sentimos el uno por el otro pero sin una sola pizca de Amor verdadero…- Ophanimon chasca los dedos de su mano izquierda y su escudo reaparece de la nada.

-¡Eso es el Amor! ¿Qué es sino una atracción irrefrenable? ¿Qué es sino una obsesión enfermiza por otra persona?- Lilithmon parece indignada, parece haberse olvidado de la pelea, es como si cuestionar sus ideales la sacase de quicio.

-¡Te equivocas!- Ophanimon se abalanza sobre la Reina Demonio. -El Amor es…- El Ángel de la Vida comienza a golpear a Lilithmon con su lanza. -… la atracción física, en eso tienes razón…- Ophanimon acompasa sus golpes con cada una de sus palabras. -Pero no solo es eso, el Amor también es entender a tu amado, es no pedir nada a cambio, es estar dispuesto a cambiar sin necesidad de que te lo pidan, es apoyar a quien quieres de forma incondicional en los momentos difíciles…- Los golpes de Ophanimon comienzan a dañar seriamente a una Lilithmon sobrepasada por la determinación del Gran Ángel. -Pero también es saber que habrá situaciones dolorosas, es tener miedo a estar sólo, es saber cuándo decir basta y es preferir el sufrimiento propio al de tu compañero.- Ophanimon asesta un último golpe que deja atontada a Lilithmon.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡No dices más que estupideces!- Lilithmon intenta incorporarse pero apenas puede mantenerse en pie tras la oleada de ataques de Ophanimon.

-¡No, no me equivoco!- La lanza de Ophanimon comienza a brillar mientras ésta la alza hacia el cielo. -El Amor es Comprensión, Generosidad, Voluntad y Apoyo. Pero también es Sufrimiento, Miedo, Firmeza y Sacrificio. Y aún así, ¿sabes una cosa? Faltaría algo…- La lanza de Ophanimon termina de cargarse de energía luminosa y el Ángel de la Vida está preparada para atacar.

-¿Qué?- Un rayo negro cae en el horizonte, por la zona de Hikarigaoka, mientras Lilithmon se deja llevar por la curiosidad sabiendo que no tiene nada que hacer.

-El Amor es eso, Amor, y sólo puedes saber qué significa cuando encuentras a alguien al que amas tanto que el mero hecho de estar con él es un placer, no para el cuerpo, si no para el alma y que su ausencia te supone un vacío en el corazón que no puedes llenar de ninguna forma. Por eso tu ilusión no funcionó, porque solo el verdadero Yami me hace sentir así. ¡Jabalina del Edén!- Un enorme rayo de Luz emerge de la lanza de Ophanimon y atraviesa limpiamente a Lilithmon, que comienza a desvanecerse inmediatamente.

Sin embargo, la Reina Demonio usa su último aliento para lanzar una última burla. -Es curioso… Con todo lo que has dicho del Amor y que sea precisamente por todo eso por lo que el destino de Yami ya está sellado…- Lilithmon lanza una última carcajada al aire antes de desintegrarse completamente y sus datos se arremolinan en una corriente de aire que los lleva hacia Hikarigaoka.

* * *

-Vaya…- Yami se queda mirando fijamente a Kari con cara de tonto mientras ésta, muy ruborizada, trata de no mirar a nadie en particular, algo que le resulta casi imposible teniendo en cuenta que está rodeada de sus amigos.

-Que bonito…- Sora también parece algo aturdida pero muy orgullosa de cómo había acabado Kari con Lilithmon.

-¿Qué te pasa, Yami?- T.K. se dirige a su amigo que, tras una reacción bastante extraña, también se ha ruborizado un montón.

-Es que…- Yami no parece capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse y, pese a estar contestando a T.K., sigue sin apartar la mirada de su esposa. -Es que… Kari nunca… nunca me había contado con detalle su pelea contra Lilithmon…- Yami traga saliva como si estuviese nervioso. -No sabía que… Creía que…- Ahora sí, Kari gira la cabeza para mirar a Yami y sus miradas se cruzan y, por un instante, en las mentes de ambos se forma aquel lugar paradisíaco que Kari había visitado durante la ilusión de Lilithmon.

-¿Qué no sabías? ¿Acaso creías que no te amaba tanto como tú a mí? ¿Crees que no sé de sobra a qué te refieres cuando dices que muchas veces te sientes ligeramente intimidado por mí? Lo que te pasa es lo mismo que me pasa a mí. La única diferencia es…- Kari mira de reojo a todos sus amigos, que escuchan atentamente la explicación de Kari, y se calla el final de su frase. Entonces acerca sus labios al oído de Yami y le susurra las últimas palabras que casi se le escapan. -La única diferencia es que tú no crees que nadie pueda sentir algo así por ti.- Kari se separa de Yami, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla, y se levanta para salir un rato a tomar el aire. Sora, Jen y Yolei la acompañan mientras que todos los chicos, Mimi y Rika, se quedan con Yami, que todavía está un poco atontado.


	37. 36: Hikarigaoka

**Capítulo 36: Hikarigaoka. Tumba de la Oscuridad**

-Te equivocas.- Yami y Kari están fuera, a la puerta del restaurante, ya es de noche y, antes de terminar el día con la parte correspondiente a lo que sucedió en Hikarigaoka, Yami quiere hablar con Kari. -Sí que sabía lo que sentías por mí… Hace tiempo que lo sé y también sé que gran parte de ese sentimiento se forjó cuando viste mi pasado, cuando viviste los momentos más difíciles de mi vida desde mi perspectiva.-

-Tienes razón… Aunque ahora me avergüenza, creo que antes de eso no te quería realmente, creo que, antes de eso, lo que me unía a ti era una amistad sin medida y…- Kari se ruboriza y Yami sonríe amargamente.

-Lujuria…- Yami susurra lo que ambos están pensando.

-Tú eres mucho mejor que yo, Yami, siempre lo has sido.- Yami hace ademán de interrumpirla pero Kari le hace un gesto para que la deje terminar. -Desde siempre has sido el mejor del grupo, nunca te ha importado lo malo que pensásemos de ti, siempre has intentado quedarte con lo bueno de cada uno…-

-Vuelves a equivocarte, vosotros me enseñasteis el significado de la Amistad, yo nunca había tenido amigos de verdad, puedes llevarte bien con mucha gente pero de ahí a ser amigos… Y no sólo eso, tú me enseñaste el verdadero sentido de la vida, lo que para mí significa vivir, lo que hace que merezca la pena seguir respirando y dando hasta el último aliento sin rendirme jamás… Vosotros me hacéis mejor persona, yo jamás sería así si no os hubiese conocido…- Yami, vuelve a entrar en el restaurante para sentarse junto a sus amigos y comenzar el relato. Por otro lado, Kari se queda un rato más fuera, mirando las estrellas y, cuando entra, Yami ya ha comenzado.

* * *

Sakuyamon, Omnimon, con Tai y Matt, Lilymon, con Mimi, y Aquilamon, con Yolei, Cody y Armadillomon, aterrizan en Hikarigaoka al tiempo que Azramon vuela en vertical hacia arriba en dirección a la enorme grieta que une el Mundo Real con el Área Oscura.

Nada más aterrizar, un enorme pañuelo blanco cae sobre todos ellos pero Omnimon, demostrando unos reflejos extraordinarios, lo parte a la mitad con su Espada Trascendental.

-Es él…- El murmullo de Omnimon es perfectamente audible por todos y, asimismo, todos entienden perfectamente a quién se refiere.

-¡Cuidado!- Sakuyamon crea una barrera justo a tiempo para detener un enorme haz de energía que ha estado a punto de matarles a todos.

-Pero bueno… ¿Es esa manera de recibir a unos viejos amigos?- Piedmon aparece ahora frente a todos los Elegidos con una sonrisa en los labios mientras que MetalSeadramon se mantiene en el aire, volando grácilmente de un lado a otro, como tanteando a su presa.

-¡Cállate, Piedmon!- Tai, que no tiene paciencia suficiente para aguantar las fanfarronadas del payaso, habla en tono autoritario.

-Bah, habéis crecido pero sois los mismos estúpidos malcriados de hace 12 años… Sí, 12 largos años han pasado desde que me derrotaseis pero, esta vez, no veo a MagnaAngemon por ningún lado para rescataros en el último momento…- Piedmon compone una sonrisa cruel que hiela la sangre de todos sus enemigos.

-¡Déjate de juegos, Piedmon! ¡Quiero matar a Omnimon personalmente!- MetalSeadramon se abalanza sobre su pretendida presa pero Piedmon le detiene con un gesto lánguido.

-No te precipites, por favor, Omnimon es mío. WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon fueron mis verdugos, creo que es lo más justo.- Piedmon habla con tono razonable pero todos detectan el peligro que conllevaría contradecirle.

-Está bien, pues me quedo con la chica.- MetalSeadramon encara a Lilymon y Mimi y ésta última hace un gesto de fastidio.

**···**

-Yolei, Cody, ayudad a Lilymon, nosotros nos las apañaremos con Piedmon.- Matt usa un tono que no admite réplica, pero alguien no está dispuesto a que Cody y Yolei cumplan la tarea asignada por el Elegido de la Amistad.

-Mira, mira… Pero si son…-

-Nuestros queridos enemigos…-

Frente a los dos, aparecen dos personajes bien conocidos para Yolei y Cody.

-¡Arukenimon y Mummymon!- Los dos amigos gritan al unísono los nombres de sus dos viejos enemigos que les contemplan con aire amenazador en su forma humana.

-¡Vaya! No podíais estar más acertados…- Arukenimon comienza una frase que Mummymon se apresura a terminar.

-Y más errados al mismo tiempo.- Tras su estancia en el Área Oscura, su actitud parece haber cambiado bastante, mientras que antes estaban siempre peleándose, ahora parecen más compenetrados.

-¿Sabéis una cosa? El Área Oscura nos ha cambiado en muchos sentidos.- Ahora es Mummymon quien habla. -Estar rodeado de Oscuridad es algo que deja huella y, si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, tienes que apoyarte en quien puedas confiar de verdad y hacerte fuerte a su lado.- Casi habla como si entre él y Arukenimon hubiese crecido una verdadera relación de compañerismo.

-Exacto, y pronto descubrimos que formábamos un equipo mucho mejor del que habríamos sido capaces de imaginar…- Ahora Arukenimon sonríe malignamente mientras su forma comienza a cambiar. -Y fue así como, al ayudarnos entre nosotros, nos hicimos fuertes y pudimos sobrevivir en un mundo que siempre intentó sojuzgar nuestra voluntad.- Pero resulta que, tras el cambio final, ya no se trata de Arukenimon quien está frente a Cody y Yolei, en su lugar, una Parasimon les mira fijamente con su único ojo.

-Y yo no me he quedado atrás…- Ahora Mummymon también cambia y se hace ligeramente más grande, además de que una gruesa piel de metal dorado cubre todo su cuerpo, dándole el aspecto de uno de esos faraones que los egipcios representaban en sus jeroglíficos.

-Contemplad a Parasimon y Pharaohmon, la dupla perfecta.- Los dos digimons malvados hablan al unísono y Cody hace digievolucionar a su compañero inmediatamente.

-¡Vamos Ankylomon!- El grito de Cody hace que su compañero cargue contra Pharaohmon, que detiene su embestida con una facilidad insultante.

-¡No eres nada comparado conmigo! ¡Puño del Nilo!- De un puñetazo, Pharaohmon manda por los aires a Ankylomon, que cae derrotado fácilmente. -No eres más que un digimon de cuerpo Maduro. No tienes nada que hacer contra mí, que estoy en mi nivel Supremo.- Pharaohmon camina hacia Ankylomon con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Entre tanto, Parasimon esquiva con tremenda facilidad los ataques de Aquilamon, que parece bastante desmoralizado por la situación de la batalla.

-¡Jajajá! ¿Qué se siente al no ser más que un inútil?- Parasimon salta sobre la fachada de un edificio y, tras quedarse pegado a ella, lanza sus tentáculos contra Aquilamon y lo rodea completamente para inmovilizarlo. -¡Atadura Eléctrica!- Un simple ataque es suficiente para dejar fuera de combate a Aquilamon que no puede resistir la potente descarga eléctrica recibida.

-Y ahora… A recrearse en la victoria…- Parasimon salta hacia Yolei mientras ésta corre hacia su compañero digimon y se pega a su espalda para dominar su voluntad.

-Ataca al chico…- La orden de Parasimon sólo es escuchada por Yolei, que se dirige rápidamente hacia Cody y le promina una bofetada mientras que Pharaohmon se dedica a lanzar a los desmayados Aquilamon y Ankylomon por los aires.

-¡Yolei! ¿Qué haces?- Cody se recupera de la bofetada y recibe otra al instante. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que Parasimon no está por ninguna parte… -¡Ya entiendo! ¡Es lo mismo que le pasó a Rika!- Cody esquiva otra bofetada de Yolei y la chica decide coger una piedra de una pila de escombros cercana. -¡Yolei no!- Cody esquiva la piedra por los pelos pero se cae al suelo y Yolei se acerca con gesto aterrador para terminar con él.

Es entonces cuando el D-Watch de Cody comienza a brillar y los Emblemas del Conocimiento y la Honestidad aparecen en el display holográfico…

-¿Qué dem…?- El brillo del D-Watch hace que Parasimon se separe de Yolei y que Ankylomon, al que Pharaohmon está humillando en estos momentos, comience a brillar.

-¡Qué me has hecho! ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?!- Yolei, que ya ha recuperado su mente, está tremendamente indignada y su D-Watch también muestra los Emblemas del Amor y la Inocencia al mismo tiempo que brilla con intensidad.

-¡Yolei!- Cody se pone al lado de su amiga y la mira con gesto decidido.

-¡Sí!- Yolei interpreta correctamente la mirada de Cody y asiente con una sonrisa en los labios a la par que dirige una mirada envenenada a Parasimon.

-¡Aquilamon UltraDigievoluciona en…!-

-¡Ankylomon UltraDigievoluciona en…!-

Los dos digimons comienzan a cambiar en medio de un par de refulgentes luces.

Aquilamon se estiliza y se hace más grande, sus cuernos desaparecen y su cuello y su cola se alargan al tiempo que le crecen unas garras en los extremos de las alas. Todo su cuerpo se vuelve algo escamoso y unas plumas azules y rojas rodean su torso y hacen de terminación en las alas. Una máscara rosada le cubre completamente el rostro dejando solo libres los ojos y la boca.

Ankylomon, por otra parte, se yergue sobre sus patas traseras y sus delanteras se transforman en dos grandes garras. Unas grandes cuchillas le crecen en la espalda y adopta la apariencia de un gran dinosaurio con el hocico alargado y la piel escamosa. Sus escamas son broncíneas y doradas y numerosas espinas rodean las cuchillas de su espalda.

-¡… Ornismon!-

-¡… Spinomon!-

Ornismon y Spinomon, los compañeros de Yolei y Cody, respectivamente, digievolucionados a su cuerpo Supremo, se alzan amenazantes sobre Pharaohmon y Parasimon.

-Ahora la balanza de nivel está igualada pero…- Ornismon habla con la potente voz de Aquilamon ligeramente teñida con un gruñido reptiliano.

-¿Tendréis alguna posibilidad contra nosotros?- La frase la termina Spinomon cuya voz es ligeramente más aguda que la de Ankylomon.

Parasimon y Pharaohmon retroceden impresionados y asustados a partes iguales.

-¡Rayo Cósmico!- -¡Tristeza Suprema!- Ornismon y Spinomon fusionan sus ataques en un todopoderoso rayo rojo envuelto en llamas azules que impacta contra Pharaohmon y lo pulveriza sin dejar ningún rastro de él más que un montón de polvo de datos.

-¡Pharaohmon!- Parasimon vuelve a su forma humana y se arrodilla ante los restos de su compañero. -¡Malditos!-

-¡Garras Afiladas!- Spinomon acuchilla a Parasimon con sus garras y ésta cae tumbada sin poder moverse.

-¡Tempestad!- Produciendo un gran viento con sus alas, Ornismon eleva a Parasimon en el aire y la fulmina con un rayo de su boca.

**···**

MetalSeadramon intenta embestir a Lilymon pero Sakuyamon llega providencialmente para ayudarla.

-¡Eh! No tienes por qué luchar sola.- Con una sacudida de su vara ceremonial, Sakuyamon, que está en Modo Miko, desvía a MetalSeadramon.

-Gracias…- Lilymon agradece a su amiga la intervención y posa a Mimi a una distancia prudencial de la zona de batalla.

-¡Vamos chicas!- Mimi anima a sus dos amigas y ellas se preparan para plantarle cara a MetalSeadramon, el Amo Oscuro de los mares.

-¡Cañón de Flores!- Lilymon lanza un rayo hacia MetalSeadramon, que éste esquiva fácilmente.

-¡Izuna!- Por su parte, Sakuyamon manda a cuatro zorros de distintos colores contra MetalSeadramon.

-¡Corriente Definitiva!- El Amo Oscuro destruye completamente el ataque de Sakuyamon y, de paso, ataca a sus dos enemigas.

-¡Cuidado!- Sakuyamon y Lilymon se apartan del ataque de MetalSeadramon y éste derrumba un edificio cercano provocando una gran humareda que, además, el Amo Oscuro puede aprovechar para atacar por sorpresa a Sakuyamon y Lilymon.

Entre tanto, dentro de la humareda, Sakuyamon protege con una esfera de energía a Mimi y Lilymon mientras una lluvia de cascotes cae sobre las tres.

-Gracias, Sakuyamon…- Lilymon, que se siente bastante inútil en comparación con su amiga, no parece muy alegre.

-¿Qué pasa, Lilymon?- Mimi se preocupa por su compañera mientras Sakuyamon, que sabe perfectamente lo que sucede, se mantiene alerta por cualquier posible represalia de MetalSeadramon.

-Es que…- Lilymon baja al suelo y les da la espalda a Sakuyamon y Mimi. -Es que no creo que pueda hacer nada aquí.- Lilymon se sonroja y Mimi se acerca a ella para darle ánimos.

-No digas eso… Eres mi compañera… Si tú no puedes hacer nada, ¿qué puedo hacer yo entonces?- Mimi coge a Lilymon de las manos y la mira fijamente.

Entre tanto, fuera de la humareda, MetalSeadramon vuela en círculos intentando decidir cómo destruir a las malditas Elegidas sin demasiado esfuerzo.

-Hmmm, podría calcinar toda la zona y confiar en que no puedan protegerse… Aunque eso revelaría mi posición y podrían intentar algún tipo de contraataque…- MetalSeadramon sigue dándole vueltas en su cabeza mientras ve cómo Parasimon y Pharaohmon están a punto de tener un buen disgusto.

-Tsk, los demás Elegidos lo están haciendo bien…- Ahora el Amo Oscuro mira hacia Piedmon y contempla, con regocijo, que su compañero parece arreglárselas bastante bien con Omnimon. -Al menos Piedmon no ha perdido su toque… Es más, creo que incluso se ha hecho más fuerte.- MetalSeadramon sigue hablando sólo mientras le da vueltas a la cabeza.

-Ya sé, puedo usar mi Corriente Definitiva y fulminarlas de un golpe… Aunque si fallo estamos en las mismas, podrían contraatacar y esa Sakuyamon es muy fuerte…- Es entonces cuando se le ocurre la gran idea, no necesita elegir realmente qué hacer, si actúa con la velocidad suficiente, no hay posibilidad de contraataque.

Con su estrategia en mente, MetalSeadramon asciende un poco más y abre sus fauces en gesto amenazante.

-¡Láser de Fuego!- Una gran llamarada comienza a salir de su boca y cubre toda la zona, despejando la humareda.

Desde el punto de vista de Sakuyamon, una lluvia de fuego cae sobre su barrera protectora y la debilita provocando que ella tenga que volcar más energías en mantenerla y haciendo que se canse más rápido.

(Mierda, no podré aguantar mucho más.)

-¡Lilymon, tienes que hacer algo! Rika necesita tu ayuda…- Mimi intenta que Lilymon se mueva pero, para cuando hace ademán de ello, ya es demasiado tarde.

La barrera de Sakuyamon se rompe y la digimon Miko cae de rodillas haciendo un último esfuerzo para extinguir todo el fuego de MetalSeadramon.

-¡Corriente Definitiva!- Aprovechando la caída de la barrera protectora, MetalSeadramon lanza por su cañón un enorme haz de energía directo hacia Mimi y Lilymon que no serán capaces de esquivarlo.

-¡Nooo!- Sakuyamon, reincorporándose con gran esfuerzo, salta hacia sus amigas y les sirve de escudo, contra el ataque de MetalSeadramon, con su propio cuerpo.

-¡Sakuyamon!- Mimi y Lilymon gritan al unísono mientras su amiga cae al suelo y se divide en Renamon y Rika, ambas inconscientes y bastante magulladas.

-Bueno, da igual en que orden muráis, el caso es que ahora sólo quedáis vosotras… ¡Giga Rayo Helado!- En lugar de fuego, ahora MetalSeadramon lanza un rayo congelante directamente hacia Mimi y Lilymon.

(Rika y Renamon se han sacrificado para protegernos… Yo tendría que haber detenido ese ataque… Mimi es mi compañera y yo, en lugar de defenderla, no dejo de autocompadecerme por mi debilidad… ¡Se acabó!)

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya, MetalSeadramon! ¡El Mal nunca vencerá!- La actitud de Lilymon está haciendo que el D-Watch y el Emblema de Mimi brillen con fuerza y la propia hada digimon comienza a notar una extraña energía entrando en su cuerpo.

-¡Lilymon UltraDigievoluciona en…!- El cuerpo de Lilymon se torna más estilizado y adulto al tiempo que su vestido desaparece para dejar lugar a uno más ajustado y de color rojo en lugar de rosa. Sus botas verdes pasan a ser negras y ahora tienen el tacón alto mientras que su corona de pétalos rosas se hace más grande y se transforma en una gran rosa que cubre la mitad superior de su rostro, dejando solo al descubierto la boca y la barbilla. Una capa blanca y verde le cubre la espalda y porta una fusta de madera en su mano derecha y un látigo espinoso en su mano izquierda. Además, una joya verde con el Emblema de la Inocencia le sirve como broche para sujetar su capa.

-¡… Rosemon!-

La forma Suprema de la compañera de Mimi mira fijamente a MetalSeadramon y se prepara.

-¡Tentación Prohibida!- Rosemon produce una haz de energía rojo con la joya de su cuello, que despide inconfundibles pétalos de rosa, para contrarrestar el ataque de MetalSeadramon.

Las dos ráfagas de energía colisionan en el aire y una enorme explosión despeja los restos de la humareda pero no daña ni a Mimi ni a Rika y Renamon.

-¡Cuna de Rosas!- Un prado inmenso adornado de rosas comienza a cubrir toda la zona en ruinas y MetalSeadramon parece quedarse ligeramente atontado por este ataque de Rosemon.

-Y ahora, MetalSeadramon, toca tu final… ¡Abrazo de Hiedra!- Con las hiedras que tiene alrededor de sus brazos y su látigo, Rosemon rodea al adormecido Amo Oscuro y aprieta sin piedad hasta que queda reducido a un amasijo de datos que vuelan de vuelta al Área Oscura.

-¡Lo has hecho! ¡Te dije que lo conseguirías!- Mimi corre hacia su compañera y, tras un breve abrazo, las dos se centran en Rika, que permanece inconsciente.

**···**

-Mira qué suerte, mis enemigos, en lugar de multiplicarse, son cada vez menos…- Piedmon se carcajea de su propia ocurrencia mientras Omnimon le observa con aire enfadado. -¿Qué pasa? ¿No te ríes? Aguafiestas…- Piedmon, tremendamente ofendido por la actitud de su enemigo, se acerca a él caminando.

-¡No te acerques!- Omnimon blande su espada ante Piedmon y éste salta para posarse sobre ella y seguir caminando.

-Vamos, vamos, te noto muy tenso… Necesitas un buen espectáculo que te haga **morir** de risa.- Piedmon pone un énfasis aterrador en la palabra 'morir' y Omnimon apunta su cañón hacia él.

-¡Cañón Supremo!- Aunque Omnimon dispara casi al instante, Piedmon se desvanece dejando tras de sí un pañuelo que Omnimon parte por la mitad antes de que pueda causarle problemas.

-¡¿Dónde estás?!- Omnimon mira en todas direcciones y Matt y Tai se miran el uno al otro, conscientes de la tensión que invade a su compañero en estos momentos.

-Pero bueno, qué impaciente… ¿No deseas escuchar un emocionante relato, intenso como la vida misma pero, a la vez, fantástico y poético?- Piedmon, sin esperar respuesta de su enemigo, comienza.

-Lo he llamado "La Ironía del Bufón"… ¿Te gusta el título?- La voz de Piedmon proviene de todas partes y de ninguna y Omnimon gruñe mientras busca a su enemigo. -Interpretaré eso como un sí… Bien, empecemos.- "Érase una vez un alegre payaso que fue exiliado al lugar más tenebroso del ancho mundo por unos malvados niños que no sabían divertirse…"

-¿Qué tal el comienzo?- Piedmon ríe socarronamente solo de imaginarse los pensamientos que rondan ahora las mentes de sus enemigos.

"En ese mundo de tinieblas, el humilde payaso fue el Rey durante un tiempo hasta que el Rey No Muerto extendió su podrida influencia por el lugar. El pobre bufón tuvo que verse relegado a la categoría de sirviente de aquel nuevo Rey, pero en su mente seguía jurándose a sí mismo que lograría venganza por lo que aquellos despreciables niños le habían hecho."

-Va mejorando, ¿verdad?- Piedmon adopta un tono amargo pero lleno de Orgullo para la siguiente parte.

"El humillado sirviente de la Oscuridad comenzó a atesorar poder, se hizo con las fuerzas de las tinieblas y aprendió a manejarlas a voluntad. Tras largos años de servilismo, el terrible arlequín recuperó su merecido trono sobre todos los seres oscuros tras mantener una terrible lucha contra el Rey No Muerto."

-Ahora viene lo mejor, tranquilos…- Piedmon se carcajea de una forma bastante sádica, que hiela la sangre.

"Fue tras 12 años cuando por fin se presentó la gran oportunidad, el Gran General Demonio, el Comandante del Ejército de la Pesadilla, se presentó en el Mundo de Tinieblas y ofreció, a los que allí se hallaban presos, lo único que les motivaba a seguir viviendo: Venganza. Pero a cambio debían servir a su propósito y obedecer todas sus órdenes. Ninguno protestó, el mero hecho de poder matar con sus propias manos a los verdugos que todos tenían en común era motivo suficiente para hacer cualquier cosa. Y fue así como el Gran Piedmon volvió al mundo de los vivos de la mano de su Señor, Demon, para cumplir su palabra y cobrar venganza de los indeseables que lo habían encerrado."

-Aún me falta el final pero…- Ahora Piedmon aparece de la nada frente a Omnimon y saca sus espadas. -Creo que ya se me ha ocurrido uno… ¡Cartas Espadas!- Piedmon lanza sus espadas contra Omnimon y éste las rechaza con facilidad. -¡Maravilla Tramposa!- Ahora sí, Piedmon lanza a Omnimon por los aires con una potente ráfaga de aire que lo incrusta contra un edificio.

-¡Omnimon, vamos, tú puedes!- Tai y Matt dan ánimos a su compañero y éste vuelve a la batalla con presteza.

-¡Espada Trascendental!- Omnimon arremete contra Piedmon con una estocada fatal, pero el payaso está de sobra preparado.

-¡Hechizo Final!- Una ráfaga sónica golpea a Omnimon y éste cae de espaldas al suelo. -Deja de intentar derrotarme, soy muchísimo más fuerte que antes, a diferencia de mis queridos compañeros, yo he conseguido adaptarme tremendamente bien a la presión que ejerce el Área Oscura sobre los condenados que son desterrados a ella. No podrás vencerme.- Pero Piedmon no logra que Omnimon se rinda, el digimon fusionado de Tai y Matt vuelve a levantarse y apunta su cañon al Amo Oscuro.

-¡Cañón Supremo!- El ataque de Omnimon falla y Piedmon comienza a carcajearse de nuevo.

-¡Patético! ¡El gran Omnimon, el Caballero Real, derrotado por un payaso!- Piedmon continúa carcajeándose mientras Omnimon, de pura impotencia, lanza un rugido al aire.

-¿Quieres poder?- Una voz grave y fría resuena en la cabeza de Omnimon y tiene la certeza de que nadie más la ha oído.

(Sí, quiero poder, ¿puedes concedérmelo?)

-Alza tu Espada Trascendental, Omnimon y acepta mi regalo Oscuro…- Omnimon hace lo que la voz le dice y un enorme rayo negro cae sobre él desde la Zona Oscura. Pero el rayo no le fulmina, crea una humareda a su alrededor y, aparentemente, no hace nada. Pero el aspecto de Omnimon ha cambiado, ahora tiene una apariencia más bestial, las garras de sus pies se han alargado y afilado, su escudo WarGreymon es más grande y robusto, su cañón MetalGarurumon también se ha hecho más grande y parece más poderoso. Sus hombreras de la Amistad y el Valor refulgen más brillantes y su casco también es diferente. Su apariencia a pasado de ser simplemente imponente a inquietante a la par que aterradora sin perder una pizca de ese aire que infunde respeto a quien le contempla.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Piedmon, Tai y Matt se hacen la misma pregunta ya que los tres, momentáneamente cegados por el rayo, ven a Omnimon ligeramente borroso.

(¿Ha sido cosa de Azramon?)

-Me he hecho más fuerte. ¡Compruébalo por ti mismo! ¡Cañón Supremo!- Piedmon esquiva, esta vez con más dificultad, el disparo de Omnimon pero la velocidad del susodicho también ha aumentado. -¡Espada Trascendental!- Piedmon logra desaparecer con uno de sus pañuelos justo antes de ser empalado pero comienza a sentirse acorralado pues Omnimon no cesa de atacarle y apenas tiene tiempo para respirar siquiera.

-¿Tú qué crees que ha pasado?- Tai mira a Matt como esperando recibir una respuesta con sentido pero Matt se encoge de hombros.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Parece que se ha hecho más fuerte pero no sé cómo… Quizá ese rayo…- Matt mira al cielo y ve dos puntitos brillantes que no dejan de moverse en el Área Oscura, aquellos deben ser Demon y Azramon y el rayo debía tener algo que ver con ellos.

-¡Borrado Definitivo!- El rugido de Omnimon atrae la atención de Matt, que baja la mirada a tiempo para ver cómo Omnimon reduce toda la existencia de Piedmon a un puñado de datos inconexos que se elevan hacia el campo de combate en el que Yami se está jugando la vida.

**···**

Azramon entra en el Área Oscura con la determinación de quien sabe que está ante un momento decisivo de su vida. El miedo, la presión y la desesperanza no tienen cabida en la mente de Yami mientras éste busca a su enemigo, el Rey Demonio de la Ira. Pero su determinación no le impide sentir el enorme poder que atesora esta parte del Mundo Digital, el Área Oscura es, probablemente, el lugar más impresionante que Yami y BlackGatomon jamás hayan visto y se sienten una minucia en comparación con la terrible majestuosidad que les rodea.

Un mundo ennegrecido, como podrido, manchado o corrompido por el poder del Mal absoluto entremezclado con la más absoluta, impenetrable e ineludible Oscuridad. La sensación de que todo flota en el vacío le da un aspecto aún más etéreo y fantasmal a todo. Si esto es el Infierno, las representaciones que se hacen de él se quedan cortas, muy cortas.

-Bienvenido al mundo de los demonios, mi mundo y… tu mundo…- La voz de Demon resuena en un eco vacío que rebota contra las irregulares estructuras de piedra que flotan por toda la zona.

Azramon mantiene la calma pues sabe que de nada le serviría indignarse o enfadarse.

-Ni siquiera te has inmutado al entrar aquí… Maravilloso, siempre dije que eras especial, lástima que Lucemon no sea de la misma opinión. Como ya sabrás, mi misión es destruirte…- Demon hace acto de presencia frente a Azramon, que no mueve ni un músculo.

-Lo sé Demon, por eso nos has dividido… Muy inteligente por tu parte, os estáis jugando toda la misión a una sola carta… ¿Crees que podrás derrotarme? La última vez…- Azramon no puede terminar la frase porque Demon se carcajea.

-La última vez te derroté de una manera bastante impresionante… ¿Acaso no has entendido que hay muchas formas de conseguir una victoria? Todo depende de qué objetivos te plantees desde un principio.- Demon sonríe socarronamente pero Azramon sigue sin perder la calma.

-¿Significa eso que mi supervivencia supondría una derrota para ti y los tuyos?- Azramon pregunta en tono sarcástico y Demon adopta un gesto más serio ahora.

-Yami, Yami, Yami. ¿Qué importa eso ahora? Estoy ansioso por comenzar la batalla contra el único Elegido al que respeto sinceramente. Una batalla que decidirá el destino de ambos Mundos, el Digital y el Humano.- Demon se inclina en una respetuosa reverencia y Azramon hace lo propio.

-Confieso que he llegado a respetarte, Demon. Pero hoy morirás.- Azramon coge su guadaña y despliega la afilada hoja de plata.

-Ya veremos… ¡Uña Destajadora!- Demon embiste a Azramon a la velocidad del rayo pero el Ángel de la Muerte bloquea el golpe con su arma.

-Tsk, tsk. Así no. ¡Segadora de Almas!- Ahora es Azramon quien ataca pero Demon también está preparado.

-¡Puño Martillo!- Con un potente golpe, Demon desvía la trayectoria de Azramon y prepara su siguiente ataque. -¡Fuego Infernal!- El ataque de Demon envuelve a Azramon pero éste desaparece en medio de la Oscuridad como si se hubiese fundido con las sombras.

-No está mal… Nada mal. Eres muy bueno.- Demon mira a uno y otro lados mientras elogia a Azramon.

-Lo mismo digo, pero solo estaba calentando. Ahora empieza lo bueno.- Azramon comienza a aparecer en distintos sitios a una velocidad de vértigo. Su poder para moverse entre las sombras a gran velocidad le permite casi teletransportase de un lugar a otro tan rápido que, por momentos, parece haber más de un Azramon.

-Estás aprovechando al máximo la Oscuridad de este lugar pero olvidas algo…- Demon extiende su brazo izquierdo y atrapa a Azramon en el mismo instante en que aparece frente a él para atacar. -¡Te tengo!-

-¡¿Con quién hablas?!- El Azramon que Demon tiene apresado se desvanece de inmediato y el verdadero arremete contra el Rey Demonio con su guadaña en alto. -¡Segadora de Almas!- Pero Demon supera rápidamente su sorpresa y se gira.

-¡Doble Polvo!- Demon detiene la guadaña de Azramon con sus manos desnudas y la parte por la mitad. Pero eso no supone un problema para Azramon pues, inmediatamente, hace que las dos mitades se transformen en dos hoces.

-¡Hoz Letal!- Con rápidos movimientos, Azramon acosa a Demon con una lluvia de cuchilladas que el Rey Demonio esquiva con gran maestría al tiempo que se deleita con el gran poder de su enemigo.

-Es increíble lo mucho que has mejorado… Pero…- Con un movimiento brusco de su garra, Demon desgarra la mitad de las alas de Azramon y éste, herido, cae al vacío y aterriza contra un duro suelo de piedra que cede un poco ante su peso, formando un pequeño cráter a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, una sonrisa se dibuja bajo el casco que cubre toda la cabeza de Azramon.

Casi un segundo después de la caída de Azramon, Demon también cae de cara contra la piedra, con dos hoces clavadas a la espalda. Azramon había aprovechado la guardia baja de Demon durante su ofensiva para clavarle sus dos hoces en los nacimientos de sus alas de forma que ahora ninguno de los dos puede volar.

El Ángel de la Muerte se levanta con torpeza y, con un simple gesto de su mano, las hoces vuelven hacia él y, tras unirse en el aire, Azramon vuelve a contar con su guadaña.

Demon también se levanta y mira con gesto entre admirado y enfadado a Azramon.

-Reconozco que eso no me lo esperaba…- Demon sonríe pero ni Yami ni BlackGatomon saben si lo hace de forma sarcástica, cruel u orgullosa.

-Tú tampoco luchas mal… La estancia en el Mar Oscuro te sentó bien.- Azramon mantiene su guadaña en alto, en estado de alerta, y sabe que Demon está tan atento como él.

-Yami, estamos muy igualados… Necesitamos algo más, un empujón, algo que nos dé fuerzas…- La voz de BlackGatomon resuena en la mente de Yami pero el chico sabe perfectamente que, de seguir así, la batalla no terminará jamás.

(Voy a tener que hacerlo…)

Azramon eleva las manos hacia el cielo y se concentra mientras Demon, que se da cuenta enseguida de lo que está planeando, le embiste con fiereza.

-¡No te lo permitiré!- Demon concentra dos esferas de energía en las palmas de sus manos. -¡Fulgor del Caos!-

(Demasiado tarde, Demon.)

-¡Ascensión Demoníaca!- Azramon apunta a la enorme bola de energía que le ha lanzado Demon y la pulveriza con un rayo negro. A continuación, como si sus dedos fuesen pistolas, apunta a Demon y le lanza rayos de Oscuridad tremendamente fortalecidos por el Área Oscura. Una y otra vez, Demon esquiva los ataques pero Azramon cada vez está más cerca de golpearle.

Entonces, uno de los rayos de Azramon cae hacia el Mundo Real y Demon se detiene el tiempo justo para que el Ángel de la Muerte pueda acertar.

-¡Muere!- El siguiente rayo golpea de lleno a Demon y lo atraviesa de parte a parte por el pecho.

Ahora que Demon parece completamente derrotado, dos corrientes de datos, mucho mayores y más densas que las que han ido llegado hasta ahora, confluyen en el cuerpo del Rey Demonio y Azramon ve, por un momento, a Lilithmon y Belphemon asistir a su compañero.

Demon comienza a brillar y a hacerse más grande con el poder de sus dos hermanos mientras Azramon le contempla estupefacto.

Tras un rato, la presencia de los Reyes de la Pereza y la Lujuria se atenúa y Yami comprende que Demon ha absorbido sus datos y sus DigiNúcleos.

-Ahora verás lo que de verdad te teníamos preparado…- Demon extiende su garra izquierda y lanza una llamarada contra Azramon que éste esquiva con dificultad pues comienza a notar el cansancio de la batalla.

(¿Cómo puede haber sido tan oportuno? ¿Cómo pueden haber caído justo cuando Demon lo necesitaba? ¿Cómo podían saber que…? ¡Mi rayo!)

Azramon no deja de darle vueltas a la enorme casualidad que ha terminado con un Demon casi invencible delante de él.

-¡Fulgor del Caos!- Otra bola de energía caótica se dirige hacia Azramon pero éste, consciente de que no puede esquivarla y haciendo acopio de todas las fuerzas que le quedan, la parte a la mitad con su guadaña. No es suficiente, las garras de Demon se cierran en torno al Ángel de la Muerte y comienzan a apretar para pulverizarlo.

**···**

Desde Hikarigaoka, donde ya están todos los Elegidos, se puede ver perfectamente la batalla que libran Demon y Azramon.

-¡Vamos, Yami!- Kari grita para darle ánimos a su novio pese a que no puede oírla, pero no puede hacer otra cosa, Demon acaba de atrapar a Azramon y está a punto de matarle. -Gatomon…- Kari pulsa algo en su D-Watch y se convierte al instante en Ophanimon que, aunque está cansada, deja a sus amigos en tierra y vuela hacia la brecha en el cielo para intentar entrar al Área Oscura. Sin embargo, una barrera se lo impide.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Yamiiii!- Ophanimon ataca la barrera sin mucho éxito pero algo sucede en el Área Oscura y todos los sonidos de la batalla inundan la mente, no sólo de Kari, sino de los demás Elegidos también.

**···**

-¡Yamiiii!- La voz de Ophanimon resuena en toda el Área Oscura y Demon mira hacia abajo.

-Pero si tenemos espectadores… Fantástico, así podrán ver la muerte de su amigo…- Demon aprieta más pero las fuerzas vuelven al cuerpo de Azramon, es como si el grito de Ophanimon hubiese activado algo dentro de él.

-¡Esencias de Plutón!- Una enorme explosión separa las manos de Demon y Azramon sostiene su guadaña sin apenas saber cómo lo hace.

-Yo que tú, no intentaría nada…- Demon sonríe como quien está ante su momento cumbre, como quien está a punto de demostrar quién es de verdad. -No te lo he dicho, pero tengo un 'Plan B' por si no lograba derrotarte…- Tras volver a su tamaño normal, Demon presenta un estado casi tan malo como el de Azramon pero Yami y BlackGatomon saben que, en este momento, ellos tienen ventaja.

-¡¿De qué se trata?!- La voz quebrada y agobiada de Azramon delata su estado crítico y a Demon no se le pasa por alto.

-Si me matas, mi DigiNúcleo y los de Lilithmon y Belphemon se unirán a tu cuerpo… Como ha ocurrido con los de nuestros hermanos, con la salvedad de que todo está preparado para que podamos encerrarte aquí para siempre.- Demon sonríe y Azramon le mira con incredulidad.

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Verás, al igual que tu predecesor usó las Virtudes para sellarnos, yo tengo pensado usar los Pecados, seis de ellos al menos, para sellarte a ti y que no puedas salir nunca más del Área Oscura.- Demon sigue sonriendo y mira hacia abajo, hacia Hikarigaoka. -La cosa está así, puedes quedarte, matarme y ser apresado aquí por siempre o puedes huir, dejarme vivo y mirar mientras Lucemon y yo conquistamos la Tierra. ¿Ves lo que te decía? Esta es una batalla que yo no podía perder porque todo estaba preparado desde un principio, y todo gracias a que tus queridos Seraphimon y Ophanimon han hecho muy bien su trabajo y han destruido a mis hermanos… Lilithmon y Belphemon ya sabían que iban a morir, se sacrificaron para darme la victoria definitiva…- Demon ríe a carcajada limpia, seguro de su victoria, sin saber lo que pasa por la mente de Azramon.

(Entonces nunca he tenido ninguna posibilidad de vencer… Al final he vuelto a perder… ¡Creí que podría hacer algo! ¡Creí que el bien triunfaría sobre todo lo demás! He sido un necio, un iluso, pero mi último aliento no se desperdiciará en una huida cobarde.)

-¡Te mataré, Demon!- Azramon grita con tono autoritario en un rugido indescriptible.

-¿Tanto aprecias ese mundo que estás dispuesto a sacrificarte por él?- Demon mira con extrañeza a Azramon.

-¿Ese mundo? No es por eso por lo que me sacrifico, mi sacrificio es por Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K., Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo y Jen. Pero, por encima de todo, me sacrifico por Kari, porque no permitiré que le pongáis una mano encima. Si el precio a pagar es una eternidad aquí encerrado… ¡Estaré encantado de afrontarlo!- Azramon hace desaparecer su guadaña y coloca sus manos frente a sí. -¡Esencias de Plutón!- El ataque de Azramon da de lleno a Demon, que tampoco hace nada por evitarlo, y comienza a desintegrarse.

-Idiota…-

-Da igual lo que digas, si ellos están a salvo, para mí es una victoria.- Azramon nota cómo las fuerzas de los Reyes Demonio comienzan a inmovilizarle pies, manos y cuello como si de unas cadenas invisibles se tratase y, por último, tras la muerte de Demon, una presión se instala en su pecho y le impide romper la digievolución conjunta.

**···**

-¡Nooooooooooooooo!- Ophanimon golpea la barrera que la separa de Azramon mientras la brecha en el cielo se cierra y ve cómo el Ángel de la Muerte se queda inmóvil, paralizado por el sello de Demon. Cuando la conexión con el Área Oscura termina de cerrarse, Ophanimon se marcha volando hacia el horizonte sin saber adónde va o qué va a hacer. Ahora solo le apetece llorar, lo mismo que están haciendo el resto de Elegidos que han escuchado y presenciado los estertores finales de la última gran batalla entre la Ira y la Muerte.

* * *

-Y fue así como quedé encerrado en el Área Oscura, rodeado de los digimons a los que, tanto yo como vosotros, habíamos destruido para defender nuestros mundos, el Digital y el Real. Todos ellos me odiaban y me demostraron hasta qué punto. Como estaba encerrado en el Infierno, no podía morir porque era como si estuviese muerto, pero eso no me eximía de sufrir todo el dolor con el que me torturaron.- Los ojos de Yami muestran una mirada dura y aterradora al mencionar aquello y todos se quedan callados pues nunca antes le habían oído hablar de su etapa en el Área Oscura, ni siquiera Kari se había atrevido a mencionárselo, consciente de lo terriblemente doloroso que debía ser para él recordarlo.

-Mejor seguimos mañana, hoy ya es muy tarde…- Intentando, sin necesidad, que sus amigos no hagan ninguna pregunta ahora, Kari se levanta y coge a Yami por el brazo, para que la siga, y los dos se marchan en silencio junto a sus compañeros.


	38. 37: Una razón para luchar

**Capítulo 37: Una razón para luchar. La última gran batalla**

-Otro día y otro retazo de la historia…- Yami mira a todos sus compañeros mientras van tomando asiento y se quedan con aire expectante. -Como ya habréis supuesto, hoy yo no voy a hablar demasiado, en mi lugar, Kari os contará la historia hasta un poco antes de mi regreso y, mañana, yo os contaré el mismo periodo de tiempo pero desde mi perspectiva.- Todos asienten y nadie dice nada, ni siquiera hacen preguntas acerca de lo que había contado el día anterior.

-Vaya… Supuse que estaríais ansiosos por hacerle preguntas a Yami pero, en lugar de eso, estáis muy callados…- Kari les mira a todos con aire intrigado pero ninguno hace ademán de preguntar nada. -Bueno, si no queréis decir nada…-

* * *

Kari y Gatomon ya se han separado y las dos están sentadas en la hierba de un parque de Shinjuku, ya es de noche y han estado casi toda la tarde dando vueltas como Ophanimon, sin saber qué hacer, cómo desahogarse, cómo calmarse…

Hace ya unas pocas horas que Yami decidió matar a Demon aun a costa de su libertad y Kari sigue muy aturdida, como si estuviese viviendo algún tipo de terrible ilusión. Pero nada de lo sucedido es una ilusión, ni Kari ni Gatomon, que está tan extraña como la Elegida de la Luz, han abierto la boca desde que aquello pasase, se han limitado a llorar por rachas, a veces se convertían en un mar de lágrimas, otras parecían calmarse y dejar de llorar y otras lloraban pero en silencio.

Además, por primera vez en su vida, Kari siente que no puede seguir adelante, siente que da igual lo que le digan, que da igual que intenten animarla, tan solo querría poder estar con Yami una última vez… Pero eso no es posible, ya no.

-Kari…- Por fin, tras estas pocas horas, que parecen siglos, Gatomon intenta hablar con su amiga. Su voz está quebrada y apenas se diferencia el tono normal de la digimon.

Por toda respuesta, Kari sacude un poco la cabeza para indicarle que la está escuchando mientras más lágrimas resbalan por su rostro.

-Deberíamos volver a casa… Ya es muy tarde…- Gatomon parece estar haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo para intentar mantener a Yami fuera de la conversación.

-Como quieras… A mí me da igual lo que hagamos a partir de ahora…- La voz de Kari es apenas audible entre sus sollozos y Gatomon entiende por lo que está pasando su amiga.

-Él no querría…- Grave error el que acaba de cometer Gatomon.

-Ni se te ocurra usar lo que querría él para convencerme.- El tono de Kari deja helada a una Gatomon cuya intención no era, ni mucho menos, utilizar a Yami.

-Perdón…- Agachando las orejas, la gata digimon baja la mirada y comienza a sentirse aún peor.

-Déjalo, ya sé que no pretendías… Pero esto es muy duro para mí, Gatomon, por muchos peligros que corriésemos siempre, nunca creí que uno de nosotros pudiese morir. Y encima, por si fuera poco, han tenido que ser ellos…- Kari evita pronunciar el nombre de su prometido como si así pudiese evitar el dolor, pero la imagen de Yami y sus últimas palabras no dejan de rondarle la cabeza.

-No han muerto, han…- Gatomon, involuntariamente, intenta corregir a su amiga, pero ella no se lo permite.

-¿Qué diferencia hay? ¿Acaso podrán volver? Están encerrados para siempre en el maldito Infierno digimon. No hay diferencia con estar muerto.- Kari se lleva las manos a la cara consciente de que lo que acaba de decir es casi como una sentencia, una aceptación de todo lo que ha pasado y de que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Kari, vámonos a casa, por favor…- Gatomon habla con tono suplicante, ya no quiere seguir hablando del tema, ya no quiere afrontar la realidad, prefiere echarse a dormir y desconectar de la realidad durante unas horas.

-Vale…- Kari se levanta pero no coge a Gatomon en brazos, la pelea de todos los Elegidos había sido retransmitida por la televisión y su gran secreto se había desvelado. Según caminan, Gatomon y Kari tratan de no hacer caso a la gente que, al verlas, las señala y murmura. Al margen de lo de Yami, si aquello no hubiese pasado, les tocaría vivir unos días muy difíciles y con muchas preguntas. El único consuelo de Kari es que, seguramente, Tai habrá hablado ya con sus padres y la chica no tendrá que enfrentarse a un interrogatorio acerca de lo sucedido.

Como si fuese cosa del destino, o de que, inconscientemente, Kari quiere comprobar el estado de sus amigos, Kari pasa por delante de las casas de Rika, Takato y Henry en Shinjuku, pero no entra, ni intenta ver si ya han vuelto o cómo están, tan sólo pasa de largo mientras sus lágrimas siguen cayendo.

Al llegar a Odaiba, Kari también pasa por delante de las casas de T.K., Yolei y Cody, pero, como había hecho antes, tampoco hace ademán de comprobar cómo están.

(No pudimos hacer nada, hoy que por fin creí que la vitoria estaba cerca, he perdido mi razón para luchar… Al final sucedió lo inevitable, lo que siempre le dije que no quería, ha dado su vida por mí, por nosotros… Somos unos miserables, jamás debimos separarnos de él.)

Kari no deja de torturarse a sí misma mientras sube las escaleras hasta su casa y llama a la puerta, ahora mismo, Yami tendría que estar junto a ella, los dos deberían haber pasado un día memorable juntos, y Gatomon y BlackGatomon deberían recibirles con los brazos abiertos al llegar a casa. Pero eso solo habría pasado si los Reyes Demonio no existiesen, en su lugar, Kari llega sola, tras vivir el peor día de su vida, con Gatomon al lado, también destrozada, y consciente de que van a recibirla caras tristes.

-¡Kari! Tai nos ha contado… Lo siento mucho, hija…- Su madre corre a abrazarla y Gatomon se escabulle en el interior sin mirar a nadie. Kari intenta devolverle el abrazo a su madre, pero ya no es capaz de sentir nada bueno, ni siquiera es capaz de calmarse un poco y el hecho de ver la pena que ha producido en los demás lo ocurrido hoy, hace que Kari vuelva a llorar profusamente.

El llanto de Kari no le impide ver que su madre también está llorando y que Tai, que siempre ha sido muy duro, tiene aún las marcas de las lágrimas por toda la cara, y los ojos le brillan de forma muy reveladora, como si estuviese intentando reprimir el llanto. Su padre no sabe muy bien qué hacer pero la pena también ensombrece su rostro.

(Ya eras como uno más de la familia, apenas nos habíamos dado cuenta, pero mis padres te querían como a un hijo… No estabas solo, Yami, ni mucho menos…)

Kari se separa de su madre lentamente y camina hacia su habitación con paso vacilante. Nadie, ni sus padres ni su hermano, intenta detenerla o preguntarle cómo está, y ella se lo agradece a todos, en silencio.

Al entrar, Kari ve que Gatomon está en el balcón, mirando a las estrellas y moviendo los labios como si hablase con alguien mientras las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.

(Humanos o digimons, conseguiste ganarte el cariño de todos a base de luchar por él, nunca te frenó que tuvieses que sufrir por ello, nunca te amilanó tener que luchar contra nuestra testarudez y nuestros prejuicios. Nunca nadie tuvo que hacer tanto esfuerzo para mantener una amistad… No solo eso, nunca nadie luchó tanto por su amor… Eras el Elegido de la Oscuridad, pero te sobraban las Virtudes…)

Kari se tumba en su cama sin cambiarse mientras sigue hablando con Yami mentalmente, no ha podido despedirse de él. Al menos, decirse a sí misma todo lo que le hubiese gustado decirle a Yami, le produce un pequeño consuelo.

(Tú siempre dijiste que nosotros te hicimos mejor persona pero, sin ti, nosotros seguiríamos siendo unos estúpidos, tú nos hiciste mejores y nos recordaste el valor de nuestras virtudes cuando perdimos el norte. Ojalá pudiese darte las gracias por todo lo que nos diste, ojalá no hubiese dado por sentado que sabías cuánto te quería todo el mundo, ojalá no hubiera dado por sentado que eras consciente de cuánto tenemos que agradecerte… Ojalá estuvieses aquí para poder decirte todo esto…)

La puerta de la habitación se abre y entra Tai con paso lento y derrotado, como si de un zombi se tratase.

-¿Estás despierta?- Kari ignora la pregunta de Tai e intenta hacerse la dormida, pero su hermano la conoce demasiado bien.

-Te entiendo, no quieres hablar del tema, ahora mismo no quieres que nadie comprenda el alcance de tus sentimientos… Pero mañana tenemos que hablar Kari, tenemos que hablar con todos los demás.- Tai se tumba en la cama y dice una última cosa. -Ojalá pudiese despertarme de esta pesadilla… Así podría…- La voz de Tai se quiebra y se queda callado.

Kari se consciente de que está llorando, de que su hermano está llorando como pocas veces le ha visto llorar hasta ahora.

(¿Quién iba a decirte que serías capaz de hacer llorar a Tai?)

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Kari sonríe y se rinde al cansancio que lleva todo el día atormentándola y que ha estado ignorando hasta ahora.

**···**

Kari abre los ojos, aún es de noche pero Tai está zarandeándola suavemente.

-Venga, Kari, despierta por favor…- La voz de Tai se cuela en su cerebro como un susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Qué pasa?- Kari se frota los ojos y mira fijamente a su hermano, detrás de él, Agumon y Gatomon parecen esperar con expectación el despertar de la Elegida de la Luz.

-Ha venido T.K., quiere hablar contigo.- Tai tuerce el gesto como si algo le molestase.

-¿Qué hora es?- Kari, sin esperar la respuesta de su hermano, lleva su mano hasta el despertador y ve que son las…

-3 de la madrugada, no sé qué le pasa pero más le vale que sea urgente…- Tai habla de forma muy autoritaria pero Kari no se lo tiene en cuenta, ya se imagina por qué ha venido T.K. y no le parece que sea una estupidez.

-Está bien, ya voy…- Kari se despereza completamente y se sorprende de llevar la ropa de calle, sin pararse mucho a pensar, se pone las botas y camina al baño para mojarse la cara con agua. Pero el contacto del agua fría, además de despejarla del todo, también consigue que los recuerdos del día anterior acudan a su mente con más viveza.

Tras esto, Kari se dirige a la puerta y ve a T.K. esperándola fuera, junto a Tai.

-Venga, Kari, acompáñame.- El rostro del Elegido de la Esperanza es un poema, mientras le hace un gesto a Kari para que vaya con él. -Y tú también, Tai.- T.K. coge del brazo a Tai y le arrasta consigo y con Kari. Cuando llegan abajo, Kari se encuentra con que también han venido Ken, Mimi y Rika.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Tai parece un poco confundido pero Kari detecta un ligero tono de culpabildiad en su voz.

(Qué tremenda casualidad, justo estamos los más allegados a Yami… ¿Se creen que soy idiota?)

-Kari…- T.K. empieza a hablar pero Mimi le detiene.

-Es mejor que vayamos a un sitio más tranquilo, donde podamos hablar sin interrupciones…- Mimi tiene razón, para hablar de lo que quieren hablar, van a necesitar tranquilidad. -Seguidme…- Mimi les lleva a todos hasta un parque cercano, que está completamente desierto, y se sienta en un banco. Ken se sienta junto a Mimi, Rika se apoya en el raspaldo del banco, detrás de ellos, Tai y T.K. se quedan de pie mirando fijamente a Kari y la chica no sabe dónde meterse.

(¿Qué esperáis conseguir? ¿No veis que no tengo fuerzas para hablar?)

-Kari…- Ahora nadie interrumpe a T.K. -Tenemos que hablar de Yami.- Tal y como se esperaba Kari, la intención de los chicos es hablar de su prometido.

-No sé qué tenemos que hablar de él…- Aunque Kari usa un tono seco y enfadado, las lágrimas acuden otra vez a sus ojos.

-Pues mira, a mí me gustaría hacer algo…- Rika contesta antes de que lo haga T.K. y, si Kari parece enfadada, ella parece a punto de pegarle a alguien.

-¡¿Qué quieres hacer?! ¡Está en el único maldito sitio de todo el maldito Mundo Digital al que no podemos acceder de ninguna de las formas!- Kari pierde los papeles mientras las lágrimas, de tristeza e indignación, comienzan a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Kari, cálmate por favor…- Tai intenta calmar a su hermana pero ella le aparta de un empujón.

-¡No me pidas que me calme! ¡Hace menos de un día que he visto morir a mi novio, a mi prometido, delante de mis narices y sin poder hacer nada! ¡No puedo calmarme, me gustaría… me gustaría…!- Kari ni sabe qué le gustaría hacer y se queda en silencio, conteniendo toda la rabia, la tristeza, el odio y el dolor.

-Nosotros también estábamos allí…- Ken intenta hacer entrar en razón a Kari pero, en lugar de conseguirlo, sólo hace que se enfade más.

-¡¿Y qué?! ¡Os quedasteis mirando mientras yo aporreaba la maldita barrera que me separaba de él! ¡¿Acaso sabéis lo que sentí?! ¡¿Lo terriblemente inútil que me sentí al verle sacrificarse sin yo poder hacer nada?!- La dureza de las palabras de Kari deja a todos helados, Mimi empieza a llorar, Ken se tapa la cara, probablemente avergonzado, T.K. le da una patada al árbol que tiene más cerca, Tai se queda pasmado mirando a Kari y Rika parece al borde del colapso. -¡Ahora es muy fácil hablar, intentar comprenderme o decir que no pudisteis hacer nada! ¡Yo, al menos, lo intenté!- Kari se da la vuelta y camina para alejarse de ellos. Sabe que no tienen la culpa, sabe que no debería gritarles ni tratarles así, pero necesita gritar, enfadarse y mostrar lo desesperada que está.

(Ojalá pudiese calmarme, odio lo que estoy haciendo pero no puedo evitarlo… Creo que nunca me había sentido así… ¿Qué harías tú, Yami?)

Kari mira hacia el cielo y ve las estrellas brillar de forma bastante espectacular, nunca la negritud de la noche le ha parecido tan bella.

Casi como si alguien la agarrase del brazo, Kari se detiene y se da la vuelta. Sus amigos siguen como les ha dejado, destrozados por sus reproches.

-Lo siento… Estoy…- Kari intenta disculparse pero Mimi la interrumpe entre sollozos.

-No tienes que disculparte, Kari. Todos sabemos que estás mal, es natural que reacciones así…- Mimi se enjuga las lágrimas durante un rato hasta que deja de llorar.

-No es culpa vuestra, tampoco es culpa mía… Lo que ha pasado no es culpa de nadie.- Kari se sorprende al pronunciar estas palabras pero la pregunta que se había hecho a sí misma ha sido el detonante de todo. -Rika tiene razón, tenemos que hacer algo…- Ahora, todos, y en especial Rika, se le quedan mirando. -Para empezar debemos preguntarnos por qué Yami hizo lo que hizo…- Kari les mira buscando una respuesta que ella es incapaz de ver.

-Él mismo lo dijo, lo hizo para protegernos, no quería que nos pasase nada…- La respuesta de Rika parece sensata pero no puede ser tan simple, Yami había dicho algo más.

("No es por este mundo por lo que me sacrifico…" Sí, Rika tiene razón, Yami quería protegernos pero dijo claramente que el mundo le daba igual…)

-Él no quería que luchásemos… Él no quería que volviésemos a correr peligro…- Kari murmura como para sí misma, pero todos la oyen perfectamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que debemos quedarnos parados sin hacer nada?- T.K. la mira impertérrito pero Kari niega con la cabeza.

-Claro, debemos salvar al mundo, debemos terminar lo que él empezó…- Tai habla pero Kari vuelve a negar con la cabeza.

(Todos se equivocan, es cierto que debemos luchar pero…)

-No creo que debamos luchar para salvar el mundo.- Kari les mira fijamente, algo le ha pasado al contemplar el cielo, por un momento, volvió a sentir la presencia de Yami a su lado, como si continuase guiándola incluso desde el Área Oscura. -Debemos luchar, pero por otros motivos.- Kari está convencida de que, por una vez, el mundo no es suficiente.

-¿A qué motivos te refieres?- Ken mira muy interesado a Kari, con un gesto que se repite en la cara de todos los presentes.

-No sé por qué debéis luchar vosotros, pero yo sí sé por qué quiero luchar…- Ahora todos la escuchan sin pestañear siquiera. -Tengo que luchar por Yami, lucharé para honrar su recuerdo, lucharé para que su sacrificio no haya sido en vano, lucharé porque no puedo vivir sabiendo que quien le hizo eso sigue vivo… Por eso es por lo que yo voy a luchar, por una vez, salvar el mundo es lo de menos, por una vez, voy a ser egoísta y voy a luchar por mis propias razones.- Kari aprieta sus puños y mira a todos con gesto decidido y como esperando que le digan algo. Pero ninguno habla durante un rato, todos se quedan pensando hasta que Rika rompe el silencio.

-Tienes razón y ¿sabes qué? Yo también lucharé por Yami, porque él siempre ha sido muy comprensivo conmigo y nunca ha tenido en cuenta mi mal carácter. Incluso cuando nos conocimos se portó muy bien y fue muy amable. Lucharé para devolverle todo lo que hizo por mí.- Rika dibuja una sonrisa triste en sus labios y sus palabras también parecen inspirar al resto.

-Él siempre me apoyó y me tendió su mano, incluso cuando no creía merecer la comprensión ni la amistad de nadie. "Nunca olvides tu pasado, tenlo siempre presente y enorgullécete de en qué te has convertido." Esas palabras me calaron hondo, ahora sé que Digimon Emperador también es parte de mí, y no es malo, todos tenemos un lado oscuro, eso nos hace humanos y le da sentido a nuestro ser. Cuanto más terrible es nuestro lado oscuro, más mérito tiene ser capaz de contenerlo… Yami se merece que lo demos todo.- Ken se levanta del banco y Kari le mira con una mezcla de cariño y orgullo, la misma mirada que le dirige a Rika.

-Yami me enseñó que la Oscuridad no siempre es mala, me enseñó que el Bien y el Mal no son más que palabras, que lo que nos hace buenos o malos son nuestras acciones. Me enseñó que la criatura más oscura del mundo es perfectamente capaz de mostrar un corazón mucho más grande que la mayoría de seres que alardean de pureza y bondad. Ni Lucemon ni nadie me impedirán devolverle a Yami todo lo que me dio.- T.K. camina hacia Kari y le lanza una mirada que tiene un significado claro, a él tampoco le importa lo que pueda pasar.

-No os olvidéis de lo que ha tenido que pelear. Nunca ha dicho que no a una batalla, nunca se ha amilanado y nunca ha dejado a nadie tirado. Yami siempre estuvo a nuestro lado para ayudarnos y ahora nos toca a nosotros corresponderle. Es por eso que yo también voy a luchar, por Yami.- Tai da un paso al frente y su mirada despide un fulgurante brillo de decisión.

-Pero las batallas contra nuestros enemigos no son las más difíciles que ha tenido que librar. Si alguien le ha dado guerra a Yami, hemos sido nosotros. Muchas veces hemos sido malos, crueles o despectivos con él, pero siempre fue nuestro amigo, nunca nos dio la espalda y siempre ha perdonado nuestros desplantes. Pero eso se acabó, le prometimos que nunca jamás volveríamos a fallarle y no pienso romper mi promesa. Esta vez daré la cara por él y me da igual lo que me pase. Él haría lo mismo por mí.- Mimi también se levanta y se une al resto.

Kari no se sorprende de los sentimientos de sus amigos, no se sorprende de que todos hayan encontrado en Yami la inspiración para seguir adelante y luchar. Sin proponérselo, el Elegido de la Oscuridad se había convertido en el líder, en el corazón del grupo.

(Ojalá te hubiésemos dicho todo esto, Yami. Ojalá supieses lo que todos pensamos de ti.)

**···**

-Dentro de una semana…- Kari está frente a todos sus amigos, ya es de día y, tras hablar con los más cercanos a Yami, ha tomado una decisión. -… Yo iré a luchar contra Lucemon…-

-Es una locura, Lucemon ha sido capaz de matar a las Bestias Sagradas, ¿qué posibilidad tenemos nosotros de derrotarle?- Yolei se muestra bastante escéptica de sus posibilidades contra el Rey Demonio del Orgullo, el último.

-¿Qué importa que no tengamos ninguna posibilidad de ganar? A mí ya no me importa lo que pueda pasarme…- Rika habla con tono lúgubre pero decidido y Yolei se asusta un poco, al igual que el resto.

-Escuchadme bien, os propongo una cosa, dentro de una semana yo iré a Hikarigaoka, y os esperaré un rato en el lugar en el que Yami se sacrificó por nosotros. Me gustaría que, en estos siete días, busquéis un motivo para luchar, por muy terrible que sea el destino que nos espera. Si lo encontráis, venid conmigo al Mundo Digital, si no lo encontráis… No me enfadaré ni culparé a nadie, sé que es una decisión muy difícil y no voy a pediros que me acompañéis a una batalla, que es muy probable que acabe con nuestra muerte, por mis propias razones egoístas.- Kari mira a todos y cada uno de los presentes y ve cómo algunos asienten, otros se quedan atónitos y otros ponen cara de susto.

(Era de esperar, prácticamente es como pedirles que den su vida para nada… Si no están seguros de lo que hacen y no creen que haya motivos para hacerlo, no puedo culparles. Es lógico tener miedo, yo misma estoy aterrada ante mis propias palabras.)

-¿Estás loca?- Henry mira a Kari con gesto sorprendido y se unen unos cuantos a su opinión.

-Si, estoy loca…- Nadie se esperaba esa respuesta de Kari. -Estoy loca porque ayer vi como Yami quedaba encerrado en el Infierno, con nuestros peores enemigos, y no pude hacer nada. Estoy loca porque no dejo de pensar en lo que debe estar sufriendo ahora mismo sin poder hacer nada, sin poder oponer resistencia ante las torturas que debe estar sufriendo. ¿O creéis que Piedmon o MaloMyotismon no van a aprovechar su oportunidad de hacer sufrir lo indecible a uno de los Elegidos? Él dijo textualmente que se sacrificaba por nosotros… No pienso ignorar eso y me da igual lo que me digáis vosotros o cualquier otro.- Kari tiene una mirada que sólo le habían visto a una persona, es la mirada de quien cree que todo está perdido, la mirada de quien piensa que se dirige a su muerte y tan sólo quiere llevarse por delante a la mayor cantidad de enemigos que pueda, en su camino hacia la perdición. Ese tipo de mirada sólo se la habían visto a Yami y todos se sienten como si éste les mirase a través de los ojos de Kari.

-Está bien, por mi parte, te prometo que buscaré un motivo para luchar…- Jen mira con nostalgia a Kari. -¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor el Destino nos tiene reservada alguna sorpresa…- Jen sonríe casi sin proponérselo y por la cabeza se le pasa el momento en que encontró su Emblema, recuerda perfectamente las palabras de Yami y no puede evitar pensar que lo menos que se merece el Elegido de la Oscuridad, es que sus amigos le rindan un homenaje de la mejor forma posible, luchando hasta el final contra el responsable de su muerte.

Todos asienten ante las palabras de Jen y Kari sonríe amargamente, la Elegida de la Luz sabe que algunos acudirán a su cita dentro de una semana pero no cree que sean muchos.

-Muchas gracias… Si no os importa, quiero estar aislada del mundo esta última semana… Por eso… Quiero que sepáis que, pase lo que pase, tanto para mí como para Yami, sois lo mejor que nos ha pasado nunca. Hasta la vista…- Kari se despide sin darles tiempo a los demás de replicar y se fusiona con Gatomon, ya es hora de que sus padres sepan la locura que va a hacer y que conozcan el espíritu guerrero de su hija.

Ophanimon vuela hacia su casa, dispuesta a dejar claros sus planes y que es inevitable que los lleve a cabo. De todas maneras, no puede marcharse repentinamente de casa para luchar contra Lucemon y no volver nunca sin que ellos supiesen por qué.

Cuando llega a su casa, se posa en el balcón y llama a la ventana, a estas horas y siendo Domingo, su madre y su padre estarán en casa y se habrán levantado hace poco.

Su madre acude con gesto adormilado y extrañado y, cuando abre la ventana y ve a Ophanimon, está a punto de caerse de espaldas, pero el Ángel de la Vida la sujeta. El padre de Kari acude de inmediato y también se sorprende bastante de ver a Ophanimon. Ambos parecen muy aturdidos y Kari se apresura a romper la digievolución, tan solo quería que lo supieran, no va a hablar con ellos, de algo tan importante, oculta tras el casco de Ophanimon.

-¡Kari! ¿Qué…?- Los dos parecen muy aturdidos mientras Gatomon vuelve a escabullirse para dejar a solas a Kari con sus padres, en su habitación.

-Papá, mamá… Acabáis de ver a Ophanimon… Es el digimon en el que nos transformamos Gatomon y yo cuando digievolucionamos juntas…- Kari se da cuenta de lo extraño que es algo que, para ella, se ha convertido casi en rutinario.

-Pero esa Ophanimon… Es uno de los digimons que estuvieron implicados en lo sucedido ayer…- La madre de Kari se alarma mucho y mira a su hija como pidiéndole explicaciones.

-Ayer, mis amigos y yo luchamos contra unos digimons malvados que intentaban invadir nuestro mundo… Nos dividimos en tres grupos y Yami… Yami, que digievoluciona junto a BlackGatomon, cayó en la trampa de uno de nuestros enemigos y quedó encerrado para siempre en lo que podríamos llamar el Infierno de los digimons…- Kari ve cómo sus padres reaccionan de manera muy distinta a la noticia, su madre parece horrorizada y su padre, muy indignado.

-Tai nos contó algo parecido, pero no nos dijo que tú y Yami pudieseis convertiros en digimons…- El padre de Kari contiene su indignación y enfado pero su tono sigue siendo un poco seco.

-El caso es que sólo quería que supieseis…- Es duro tener que decirles lo que debe decirles, pero tiene que hacerlo, no puede demorarlo más. -Dentro de una semana volveré una última vez al Mundo Digital para luchar contra el digimon que es responsable de todo lo que ha sucedido y…- Aunque sus padres la escuchan atentamente y no hacen ademán de interrumpirla, a Kari le gustaría que así fuese. -… Y es muy posible que no regrese… No creo que podamos vencerle…- Ahora sí, sus padres se quedan planchados y Kari agacha la mirada y adopta una actitud de disculpa.

-No vas a ir.- La madre de Kari habla con tono autoritario, como si no hubiese lugar a discusión.

-Da igual lo que digáis, da igual que intentéis retenerme aquí. Yo amo a Yami, él fue quien consiguió hacerme sentir completa por primera vez, fue él quien hizo que aparcase mis preocupaciones por primera vez, fue él quien hizo todo lo posible por lograr mi amor y ayer sacrificó su vida para salvar la mía… No puedo huir, no puedo esconderme, debo dar la cara para demostrarle a Yami que yo también estoy dispuesta a todo por él.- La voz de Kari se tiñe de un ligero tono melancólico pero soñador al hablar de Yami, y esto ablanda un poco a sus padres.

-Pero, hija, Yami no va a volver por que tú hagas semejante locura… ¿Por qué vas a hacer semejante cosa?- Su madre intenta persuadirla, pero eso es algo que no va a lograr por mucho que lo intente.

-¿Es que no entendéis que debo hacerlo? ¿Es que no entendéis que no puedo seguir viviendo sabiendo que el culpable de la muerte de Yami sigue ahí fuera, planeando destruir todo aquello por lo que Yami luchó? Él haría lo mismo por mí sin pensarlo…- Kari detecta comprensión en los ojos de su padre y la esperanza tiñe los suyos propios.

-¿Tai también?- Por toda respuesta a la pregunta de su padre, Kari asiente y su madre se echa a llorar desconsoladamente. -Escúchame bien, Kari, ni tu madre ni yo os permitiremos jamás hacer semejante cosa… Pero tampoco podemos obligaros para que no lo hagáis, entendemos perfectamente cómo os sentís y comprendemos que queráis hacerlo para honrar a Yami. Ya sois mayores, hace mucho tiempo desde que podíamos simplemente castigaros o mandaros hacer algo, ahora tú tienes 20 años y Tai, 23. Si es lo que creéis mejor, hacedlo, pero no contaréis nunca con nuestra aprobación…- Kari asiente y le agradece a su padre esas palabras.

-Me gustaría pasar mi última semana con Tai y con vosotros…- Kari se acerca tímidamente a sus padres y les abraza, consciente de que, dentro de 7 días, se despedirá de ellos de forma definitiva.

**···**

1 de Enero de 2012, Kari camina bajo la lluvia al amparo de la noche, son las 6 de la mañana y Tai, Gatomon y Agumon caminan junto a ella como quien camina hacia el borde de un acantilado. Sin embargo, la lluvia, en lugar de molestarle, parece que le despeja todos los sentidos y la Elegida de la Luz es consciente de todo su ser y todo lo que la rodea como nunca antes lo había sido.

(Es curioso cómo, ante la perspectiva de la muerte, me parece estar más viva que nunca… ¿Se habrá sentido Yami así antes? Él ha estado al borde de la muerte muchas veces, seguramente él conocía esta sensación…)

El frío apenas le afecta, es como si su corazón, que no ha dejado de latir a toda velocidad desde que se despertase, actuase como una barrera protectora contra todo mal, justo ahora, que va a dejar de latir, parece hacer todo lo posible por continuar vivo.

-Kari…- Tai le da una palmada a su hermana en el brazo y le señala el lugar de reunión. Al mirar hacia allí, Kari contempla con asombro cómo todos sus amigos la esperan, todos, sin excepción, han acudido a su cita. Al final, sí que pudieron encontrar un motivo para luchar, sí que pudieron encontrar algo por lo que valga la pena morir.

-Chicos…- Al acercarse a ellos, la voz de Kari se quiebra por la emoción de verles a todos juntos, nunca nada había conseguido entristecerla y alegrarla tanto al mismo tiempo.

-Tenías razón, Kari, hay cosas en el mundo por las que merece la pena dar hasta el último aliento…- Sora mantiene una sonrisa firme mientras agarra con fuerza la mano de Matt, como si no quisiese separarse de él.

-¿Vosotros también os habéis despedido de vuestros seres queridos?- Yolei hace esta pregunta como quien teme parecer demasiado pesimista.

-Si…- Tai contesta por Kari y alza la vista al cielo. -¿Cómo aquella vez?- La pregunta de Tai es respondida con multitud de asentimientos entre el grupo y todos los Elegidos juntan sus manos en el centro del círculo que forman.

-Yami, por favor, llévanos ante Lucemon.- Kari susurra en voz perfectamente audible estas palabras de ánimo a su D-Watch y los dispositivos de todos los Elegidos brillan con intensidad y forman un gran haz de luz que sube hacia el cielo. -Vamos…- Kari entra en el haz de luz sin pensárselo y la siguen todos los demás.

Casi nada más pisar el interior, se ven transportados a un mundo en el que la noche y la Oscuridad unen sus fuerzas para mantener una atmósfera de tinieblas perpetua. Sin embargo, pese a lo tenebroso del ambiente, es como si hubiese la Luz justa para poder ver todo perfectamente. Los Elegidos aparecen en una llanura rocosa y ennegrecida, todos recuerdan perfectamente el lugar porque fue ahí donde Seraphimon luchó contra Azramon.

-Este sitio…- La mirada de Rika y de la mayoría se dirige hacia T.K., que fija la vista en el horizonte en busca de su enemigo.

-¿Os parece apropiado?- La voz de Lucemon resuena en todo el lugar y un rayo cae frente a los Elegidos, en la distancia. -Es maravilloso contemplar vuestro espíritu y determinación… Habéis venido a por mí pese a saber que vais a morir… No sé si sois idiotas o valientes, pero esto se acaba aquí.- Otro rayo cae contra el suelo, esta vez más cerca, produciendo un fogonazo que ciega a todos por un momento, cuando recuperan su sentido de la vista, Lucemon está de pie frente a ellos, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. -Ya sabía yo que el truquito de Yami no serviría con vosotros… Tsk, pese a todo, me ha impedido ir a vuestro maldito mundo. Ni siquiera muerto me deja en paz.- La sonrisa de Lucemon se torna en una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Qué truquito?- Kari arde en curiosidad por saber a qué se refiere el Rey Demonio del Orgullo y, sorprendentemente, obtiene una respuesta decente.

-Al ver que iba a quedarse encerrado en el Área Oscura, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que sellar la barrera que separa los dos mundos, el vuestro y el mío, pero ese sello no parece afectar a los Elegidos…- Ahora Lucemon pone un tono burlón. -Claro, sois sus amiguitos del alma, aquellos por los que dio la vida…- Lucemon se carcajea y su risa hiela la sangre de todos.

(Incluso en ese momento en el que estaba al límite, Yami no dejó nunca de pensar en todo… Si nos hubiésemos quedado en el Mundo Real…)

Por la cabeza de Kari se pasan ideas de arrepentimiento pero las despeja enfocando su mente en el motivo que la ha llevado hasta donde está, Yami.

-Borrarle del mapa me ha costado la vida de mis 6 hermanos. Si me lo hubiesen dicho antes, hubiese dicho que era un precio demasiado alto para matar a un estúpido humano, ahora, sin embargo…- El gesto de Lucemon se vuelve serio al mismo tiempo que echa a volar. -¡Elegidos! ¡Éste es vuestro final! ¡Hordas demoníacas, acudid a mi llamada!- Lucemon chasca sus dedos en el aire y multitud de digimons oscuros, demonios, ángeles caídos y digimons que son, simplemente, malvados, comienzan a llegar de todas partes y Lucemon se refugia tras todo el grueso de su ejército.

(No deja nada al azar, quiere debilitarnos y separarnos antes de que nos enfrentemos a él…)

-Chicos…- Kari les lanza una mirada a todos. -Es la hora…- Ve el asentimiento en los rostros de sus amigos y todos, al unísono, hacen digievolucionar a sus compañeros.

Pero, justo cuando se disponen a cargar contra todo el ejército del Mal, la llegada de refuerzos les sorprende a todos.

-¡No estáis solos!- Andromon salta frente a los Elegidos y comienza a pelear contra las hordas de Lucemon. Junto a él, Piximon, Meramon, Centarumon, Frigimon, Mojyamon, Megadramon, Gigadramon, Elecmon, un Lilamon, multitud de Birdramons, Biyomons, Greymons, Agumons, Gazimons, Tyrannomons, Palmons, Togemons, Guardromons, Hagurumons, Numemons, Sukamons, Monochromons, Gotsumons y un sinfín de digimons, comienzan a luchar a destajo para proteger a los Elegidos, incluso Ogremon ha acudido al campo de batalla para ayudarles. Pero no sólo hay viejos conocidos, también hay unos cuantos digimons oscuros como los Divermons del Mar Oscuro, unos cuantos Devidramons, DemiDevimons, Goburimons y algunos que ninguno de los Elegidos reconoce.

-¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?!- La sorpresa de los Elegidos es mayúscula ante los apoyos que reciben de digimons que conocen casi todos.

-Lucemon lleva una semana presumiendo de haber matado a Yami… No podíamos tolerar semejante despropósito…- Andromon parece terriblemente dolido por la muerte de Yami y muchos de los que están con él comienzan a llorar en silencio.

-Yami ayudó a mi aldea cuando Digimon Emperador intentaba conquistar el mundo.- El Lilamon habla y a su relato se unen otros digimons que también habían recibido ayuda de Yami.

-Él consiguió que nos respetasen pese a ser digimons de la Oscuridad.- Los Divermons alzan sus puños y cargan contra el ejército de Lucemon seguidos de todos los digimons oscuros.

-Nosotros también podemos ayudar, Kari…- Los Numemons miran con admiración a Ophanimon y también entran a la batalla.

-¡Vamos, Sukamons, por Mimi!- Los Sukamons siguen a los Numemons y se empieza a hacer patente la gran cantidad de aliados que tienen los Elegidos.

-Todos vosotros, y Yami también, nos ayudasteis cuando lo necesitamos.- Los Gazimons, Birdramons, Greymons, Biyomons, Agumons, Gotsumons, Monochromons y Tyrannomons cargan también contra sus enemigos.

-¡Por los Elegidos!- La mayoría de los demás digimons cargan alzando este grito en el aire y sólo quedan Andromon, Piximon, Centarumon, Megadramon y Gigadramon.

-Yami fue un humano extraordinario… Él nunca me dio la espalda y, ahora, yo no se la daré a él.- Andromon se une a la batalla con todas sus fuerzas.

-Una vez, BlackGatomon nos mostró que no hace falta ser grande y poderoso para ser tremendamente fuerte. Ahora tenemos que demostráselo nosotros a Lucemon…- Megadramon y Gigadramon también se lanzan al combate junto a Andromon.

-Yami me mostró que la Oscuridad era parte de este mundo, que no debíamos temerla, que cualquiera puede tener un corazón puro sin importar cuan Oscura sea su existencia.- Centarumon se marcha con su cañón en alto.

-Bueno, pi. Ésta parece ser la batalla final, pi. Espero que estéis preparados, pi, seguro que, esté donde esté, Yami nos contempla con expectación, pi. No podemos fallarle, pi.- Piximon se lanza a la batalla en último lugar.

-Es nuestra hora…- Ophanimon echa a volar y la mayoría de sus compañeros la siguen.

-¡Nosotros nos quedamos aquí!- Cody, Spinomon, Mimi, Rosemon, Joe, Vikemon y Justimon se quedan atrás para ayudar a los digimons que han acudido a ayudarles a todos.

Todos los demás Elegidos vuelan sobre la marabunta de demonios, esquivan a los que son capaces de volar y se dirigen hacia Lucemon. Pero, tras avanzar bastante, se hace imposible seguir adelante.

-¡Seguid, nosotros os cubrimos las espaldas!- Atrás se quedan Yolei, Ornismon, Sora, Phoenixmon, Izzy, HérculesKabuterimon, MegaGargomon y Duftmon.

La carrera hacia Lucemon continúa y los Elegidos comienzan a vislumbrar la retaguardia del ejécito, donde se encuentra Lucemon, frente a una enorme puerta que ha aparecido de la nada.

-¡No os acercaréis al señor Lucemon!- Un digimon dragón con armadura blanca y aspecto de ser muy poderoso, golpea a Omnimon.

-¿No es hermoso cómo el destino nos lleva a enfrentarnos contra aquellos que una vez fueron nuestros hermanos? ¿No tengo razón, Dynasmon?- Un caballero de armadura rosa, que sujeta una rosa, habla con tono soñador.

-Yo tan sólo pienso en derrotarles, LordKnightmon.- Dynasmon contesta a su compañero.

-Omnimon y Gallantmon… ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez!- Los dos Caballeros Reales miran a Omnimon y Gallantmon.

-¡Nosotros nos ocupamos de esto!- Tai y Matt se quedan atrás, junto a sus compañeros, y Sakuyamon e Imperialdramon tampoco siguen a Ophanimon y Seraphimon, tres SkullSatamons les han emboscado y ahora luchan con fiereza.

Al final, tras un buen trecho, los Grandes Ángeles llegan por fin ante Lucemon y su puerta.


	39. 38: El retorno del Ángel Caído

**Capítulo 38: El retorno del Ángel Caído**

-¿Qué diantres es eso?- Ophanimon señala a una enorme puerta con apariencia ósea. Toda ella es de color negro, está adornada con los esqueletos de, probablemente, digimons víctimas de los Reyes Demonio y la corona el cráneo de lo que parece ser un dragón. Sin embargo, lo más extraño es que la puerta tiene varios Emblemas gravados sobre ella, concretamente siete Emblemas. Seis de los cuales están iluminados.

-¿No os gusta? Es el Portal del Pecado Original, cuando se abra, podré desatar el verdadero infierno sobre todos los mundos, sin importar lo que haya hecho vuestro amiguito.- Lucemon camina hacia la puerta y posa una mano sobre ella. -Como veis, vosotros no sois los únicos poseedores de Emblemas, al igual que existen los Siete Emblemas de la Virtud, también existen los Siete Emblemas del Pecado, y cuando todos estén activos… El Rey Demonio del Pecado Original podrá dominar el mundo.- Lucemon se carcajea.

**###**

(Todos me han abandonado, todos creen que soy el Mal, todos me han traicionado… Ya nadie cree en mi, ya nadie estará a mi lado jamás. Incluso ella, mi amada, Yoshino… ¡Maldito seas, Dios! ¡Te odio, lamentarás el día en que decidiste ponerles en mi contra!)

Hiroki Kimura, el Elegido de la Oscuridad, está de rodillas en el suelo junto a su compañero Myotismon que tiene una mirada dura en sus ojos e intenta animar a su amigo.

Sin embargo, lo único que logra que Hiroki levante la cabeza es una nube negra que aparece frente a él de repente.

-Hiroki Kimura… Has sido traicionado por aquellos a los que defendiste, traicionado por un Dios al que juraste proteger y traicionado por aquellos que se hacían llamar tus amigos…- Una suave voz que denota comprensión llega a oídos del Elegido de la Oscuridad. -Yo, de entre todos, te ofrezco lo único que puede calmar tu atormentada alma… Hiroki, únete a mi y mis hermanos y, a cambio, tendrás la venganza que deseas.- Lucemon y el resto de Reyes Demonio aparecen frente a Hiroki y éste les mira con gesto asustado.

-No debes temernos…- Lilithmon se acerca a Hiroki y le ayuda a levantarse con dulzura.

-Ven, nosotros sabremos apreciar tu fuerza interior.- Demon se acerca a Hiroki y le tiende la mano.

-No sois tan malos como nos han contado…- Hiroki está impresionado, al igual que Myotismon, que también se ha unido a los Demonios.

-Muchas veces, lo que se dice y la realidad distan mucho…- Belphemon habla con tono somnoliento y Hiroki comienza a confiar en aquellos seres que una vez juró destruir.

**###**

-Ugh…- Azramon despierta en medio de la Oscuridad al ser golpeado por algo.

-¡Despierta! ¡Maravilla Tramposa!- Piedmon vuelve a atacar a Azramon y, pese a que su armadura aguanta bstante bien, el Ángel de la Muerte nota un terrible dolor.

-¿Dónde estoy?- La voz de Azramon es débil y suena agonizante.

-Vaya, mírale, tan indefenso… ¡Espíritu Oscuro de Lujo!- Un relámpago negro golpea a Azramon que se sacude de dolor sin poder soltarse de unas cadenas invisibles que le atan pies, manos y cuello.

-Parad…- El tono de Azramon es de súplica y esto provoca la risa entre sus torturadores.

-Ni tú ni tus amigos dudasteis en matarnos… ¿Por qué íbamos a hacerlo nosotros? ¡Sangre Ácida!- Azramon nota como un líquido cae sobre él y comienza a corroer su armadura, causándole un gran dolor.

-Por favor…- La nueva súplica de Azramon vuelve a provocar las carcajadas entre los digimons malvados.

-¿Por favor? ¡Qué bonito! El angelito no quiere jugar, ¿verdad? ¡Martillo Ametralladora!- El martillo de Puppetmon golpea el pecho de Azramon y le hace una grieta en la armadura por la que se filtra la Sangre Ácida de MaloMyotismon.

-¡Agh!- Azramon intenta retorcerse de dolor pero sigue sin poder moverse mientras nota cómo su cuerpo se quema y cómo apenas puede respirar.

-Tú pagarás por todo lo que nosotros hemos sufrido… ¡Llama Serpentina del Purgatorio!- El fuego envuelve a Azramon y éste sigue sin poder siquiera retorcerse, tan sólo grita de puro dolor mientras sus enemigos se divierten a su costa, torturando su existencia, condenada a una eternidad atrapada entre los que más le odian.

(Desde el principio temí acabar así, condenado al infierno, sacrificando mi ser por un mundo que siempre me dio lo espalda. Mi único consuelo es que ellos están a salvo. Solo desearía poder ver a Kari una última vez, poder abrazarla y besarla para despedirme de ella…)

-¡Giga Rayo Helado!- Un frío letal golpea a Azramon y se le mete hasta en los huesos haciendo que crujan. El dolor es insufrible y ya no puede ni gritar, ni siquiera le quedan fuerzas para eso.

(Yami, saldremos de ésta, ten Esperanza…) La voz de BlackGatomon resuena en la cabeza de Azramon y el Ángel de la Muerte comienza a llorar en silencio.

-¿Está llorando?- Pharaohmon se carcajea por la debilidad que muestra Azramon y le golpea sin piedad.

(¿Esperanza? Ojalá fuese tan sencillo como tener Esperanza, ojalá me quedasen fuerzas para poder tener Esperanza. No, BlackGatomon, éste es el fin, estamos condenados a sufrir esta tortura por toda la eternidad, nada puede salvarnos, nadie puede ayudarnos…)

* * *

Yami se detiene y un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo, por muy duro que parezca, incluso él tiembla de sólo recordar cuánto dolor físico es capaz de producir el odio visceral que hacia él y los suyos sentían sus enemigos.

-¿Seguro que quieres contarnos esto?- Sora mira con gesto muy afectado a Yami.

-Si, si…- Yami parece estar pasándolo realmente mal, casi tan mal como cuando contase las traiciones de sus amigos. -Es normal que me cueste un poco hablar de ello, fue…-

-¿Por qué no saltas al momento en el que apareciste en el Mundo Digital?- Takato intenta que su amigo deje atrás aquellos momentos pero Yami le mira con gesto serio y una mueca de disgusto.

-No, no puedo, tenéis que saber lo que ocurrió allí…-

* * *

El tiempo pasa, la tortura continúa, el dolor permanece y el cuerpo de Azramon termina por acostumbrarse a su tormento. En medio de la Oscuridad, los gritos de un Ángel resuenan sin cesar junto a las risas de los que encuentran placer en el sádico acto de torturar a alguien indefenso.

(No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, mi cuerpo está entumecido por los golpes, mi mente ya no es tan lúcida como antes e incluso mi alma parece haberse ido degradando poco a poco.)

El paso del tiempo es lento, Azramon apenas lleva unos cuantos días en el Área Oscura y ya le parecen años. Años rodeado de burlas, asediado por el sufrimiento y pensando siempre en lo mismo.

(¿Habrá servido para algo? ¿Estarán bien? ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora? ¿Habrán llorado mi muerte? ¿Muerte? Si, sin duda esto tiene que significar estar muerto, estoy en el Infierno pese a haber hecho todo lo posible por ser bueno…)

Los Elegidos, y en especial Kari, se han convertido en una obsesión y son lo único que separan a Azramon de la locura si es que no está loco ya, claro.

(No, seguro que no están siquiera tristes, seguro que no significaba nada para ellos, el mundo seguirá girando sin mí y ellos seguirán sin pararse siquiera por mi muerte… Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién soy yo? Siempre he sido una sombra, una mancha en el cuadro perfectamente puro de los Elegidos, un quebradero de cabeza para aquellos a los que he querido…)

Yami no deja de torturarse mentalmente, invadido por la Oscuridad, poseído por un pesimismo absoluto y despreciándose a sí mismo.

(No digas eso, no te dejes llevar por los pensamientos negativos, Yami. Ellos te querían y estoy seguro de que te siguen queriendo. Kari te amaba, ¿recuerdas? Por mucho que os peleaseis siempre estabais el uno al lado del otro. Tienes que salir adelante, por favor.)

BlackGatomon intenta recuperar a su compañero, pero Yami parece haberse convertido en un ser cuya alma es incapaz de sentir la Luz, cuya alma está ya tan torturada que apenas existe.

-¡Fuerza de Gea!- Una enorme explosión lanza por los aires a todos los torturadores de Azramon, que levanta la cabeza ante la posible nueva amenaza. Pero no es un enemigo lo que se alza ante él.

-¿WarGreymon?- Azramon habla con voz temblorosa, quebrada y ronca, está claro que hace mucho que no dice nada, que sólo se limita a gritar de dolor.

-Tan cerca y tan lejos, viejo amigo…- La voz que le habla le suena muy familiar, se parece a la de WarGreymon pero tiene un cariz distinto. El nuevo digimon tiene un inconfundible tono seco que infunde miedo y respeto a partes iguales.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Azramon, que ha llegado a una conclusión descabellada, se pregunta si no será todo una alucinación producto de su cerebro, colapsado por el dolor.

-Es posible, créeme.-

-¿Eres BlackWarGreymon de verdad? ¿El mismo BlackWarGreymon…?- Azramon no puede terminar.

-Si, soy el mismo BlackWarGreymon sobre cuyos restos lloraste hace 9 años, soy el mismo BlackWarGreymon contra quien luchaste en multitud de ocasiones y soy el mismo BlackWarGreymon que ha observado todos y cada uno de tus pasos.- La voz de BlackWarGreymon despide también un ligero tono de ternura, como si hablase con alguien a quien aprecia muchísimo, hacia quien siente un gran respeto y al que considera un amigo.

-Pero, pero…- Azramon está confuso, BlackWarGreymon no debería estar en el Área Oscura, sus datos deberían seguir en aquel sello.

-Lucemon destruyó mi sello, Yami, destruyó el sello que me costó la vida crear. Mis datos vinieron a este lugar poco antes que tú. Hace poco supe que habías quedado aquí encerrado por culpa de Demon y tenía que venir a verte con mis propios ojos.- BlackWarGreymon se acerca más a Azramon y le agarra con sus dos brazos para intentar liberarlo de su prisión.

-No puedes hacer nada, éste sello se fortalece con el poder de seis de los Pecados Capitales… Ira, Lujuria, Pereza, Gula, Avaricia y Envidia… Estoy encerrado aquí sin posibilidad de escapar.- Azramon habla con tono lúgubre y BlackWarGreymon se le queda mirando atentamente.

-¿Seguro que no existe ninguna forma de romper el sello?- La voz de BlackWarGreymon despierta una idea portentosa en BlackGatomon.

(¡Yami! ¡Demon y los otros rompieron los sellos de las Virtudes!)

Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, Yami ve un rayo de Esperanza en las palabras de su compañero.

(Es cierto, ellos rompieron los sellos pero… Necesitaron corromper a los guardianes de esos sellos…)

-¿Qué se te pasa por la cabeza?- BlackWarGreymon es consciente de que algo se le ha ocurrido a Azramon y quiere saberlo.

-Para romper un sello de Virtud, basta con corromper a su protector…- Azramon intenta continuar pero BlackWarGreymon le interrumpe.

-¿Y para romper un sello de Pecado?-

-Supongo que haría falta purificar a su protector pero… Los que protegen mi sello están muertos…- Azramon se desanima de nuevo y ve la decepción y la derrota reflejadas en el rostro de BlackWarGreymon.

(Yami, no están muertos del todo… Recuerda que tenemos sus DigiNúcleos, eso debería bastar.)

-Es cierto…- Azramon, que habla en un susurro, parece recuperar de nuevo el optimismo. -Si purifico sus DigiNúcleos…- Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que, para ello, necesita a un digimon cuyo poder provenga de la Luz, como Ophanimon, vuelve a decaer su ánimo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Yami? ¿No puedes purificarles?- BlackWarGreymon no entiende demasiado bien lo que se le pasa por la cabeza a su amigo.

-No, necesito un alma pura, alguien cuyo poder provenga de la Luz… Alguien puro…- El tono de Azramon adquiere el matiz de la derrota pero BlackWarGreymon no ve dónde está el problema.

-¿Y qué pasa? ¿Acaso no puedes hacerlo tú? Tu alma es pura y has estado rodeado de Luz todos estos años…- Sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar las palabras de BlackWarGreymon, Azramon niega con la cabeza.

-No puedo, BlackWarGreymon…- Nada más decir esto, Azramon recibe una patada de BlackWarGreymon.

-¡No seas estúpido! ¡No existe nadie mejor que tú para ello, tú me diste…!- BlackWarGreymon se detiene de repente. -Eso es…- En los ojos de BlackWarGreymon resplandece una chispa de entendimiento.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?- Azramon mira con curiosidad a BlackWarGreymon que parece haber llegado a una conclusión portentosa.

-Escúchame, sé por qué me sentía así, sé por qué yo, a diferencia de otros digimons creados con Torres Oscuras, tengo corazón. Tú me lo diste, Yami, tu Oscuridad me concedió un corazón que yo creía maldito hasta que comprendí cuál era el sentido de mi existencia…- Azramon se queda bastante sorprendido por la información que posee BlackWarGreymon. -Escúchame bien, Yami. Para mí, la vida siempre ha sido un campo de batalla, lo mejor a lo que podía aspirar era a encontrar un oponente digno, pero me equivocaba. Es cierto que la vida es una guerra constante, pero la batalla no es lo que da sentido a nuestras vidas, hay tres cosas que les dan sentido: La primera es encontrar tu lugar, el campo de batalla en el que estés a gusto. La segunda es encontrar unos compañeros que estén contigo hasta el final y que luchen de tu lado. La tercera es la más terrible de todas, encontrar algo por lo que merezca la pena morir, yo lo encontré y dio sentido a mi vida.- BlackWarGreymon se detiene al detectar la extrañeza en Azramon.

-¿Y eso a qué viene?- Azramon no entiende por qué BlackWarGreymon le cuenta todo eso.

-He encontrado una segunda razón para morir, Yami.- BlackWarGreymon alza su garra derecha en el aire. -Primero me sacrifiqué para salvar a ese niño y al Mundo Digital. Ahora tú eres mi razón para morir, te devuelvo lo que una vez me diste Yami…- BlackWarGreymon baja su garra a gran velocidad.

-¡Noooooooo!- El grito de Azramon llega demasiado tarde, BlackWarGreymon atraviesa su propio pecho con su garra y se desintegra al instante dejando tras de sí una nube de datos que se introducen en Azramon sin que él pueda hacer nada por evitarlo.

Los datos de BlackWarGreymon cumplen su cometido al instante, como si recuperase parte de su propia alma, Azramon comienza a sentirse más vivo, vuelve a sentir ese espíritu de lucha que le había abandonado hacía años y vuelve a notar esa sed de batalla que tan familiar le era en otros tiempos, unos tiempos en los que disfrutaba junto a BlackGatomon en el campo de batalla. Después de todo, BlackWarGreymon estaba en lo cierto, le acaba de devolver a Yami algo que el propio Yami le había dado tiempo atrás.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- Un grito desgarrador escapa de los labios de Azramon mientras vuelve a ser consciente de todo su cuerpo y el dolor regresa a su mente. Pero, esta vez, el dolor no es una sentencia de muerte, sino una prueba de que aún vive, una prueba de que puede salir adelante.

(BlackGatomon, tenías razón, aún hay Esperanza para nosotros…)

(Cierto, Yami, recuerda que, mientras estemos juntos, podemos con lo que sea.)

BlackGatomon se alegra de volver a ver al Yami más luchador pero su alegría comienza a disiparse cuando escucha el sonido de sus torturadores regresando.

(¡Que vengan! No podrán hacernos más daño, no estamos solos, hace tiempo que nunca estamos solos.)

El primero en volver a atacar es Piedmon. -Ya se ha ido ese estorbo… ¡Cartas Espadas!- Las espadas del payaso se clavan en el cuerpo de Azramon pero éste ya es inmune al dolor, hay algo que le protege contra todo sufrimiento.

(Ellos están conmigo, da igual que yo no tenga el poder de las Virtudes porque tengo a todos mis amigos conmigo. Tengo a todos mis compañeros aquí conmigo…) Azramon nota cómo sus cadenas comienzan a aflojarse mientras recibe otro ataque al que es insensible.

(Esperadme, chicos.)

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- Un grito idéntico al de antes, pero esta vez su fuente es el júbilo que Azramon siente mientras forcejea con sus ataduras y, gracias a la fuerza que siempre le transmiten sus amigos, las rompe sin problemas.

-¡¿Qué?!- Todos los digimons que habían estado torturándole se sorprenden y retroceden al ver a Azramon caer al suelo de rodillas.

El Ángel de la Muerte se queda quieto en su sitio, mirándose las manos y pasándoselas por la cara como si creyese estar soñando.

-Es real… Me he liberado… Soy libre…- Azramon se levanta con algunas dificultades y comienza a caminar hasta que, de pronto, siente algo a su espalda y se gira a tiempo para detener una de las espadas de Piedmon con su mano derecha. -Podría borraros ahora mismo de toda existencia sin siquiera pestañear pero…- A Azramon se le ocurre una peligrosa pero gran idea. Siente que sus amigos corren un gran peligro y sospecha que Lucemon no estará, ni mucho menos, sólo. Necesita ayuda desesperadamente y no hay nadie más fuerte que los digimons que tiene delante, sin contar a los Elegidos, claro. -¿Estáis seguros de querer estar a las órdenes de Lucemon para siempre?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- MaloMyotismon parece ligeramente interesado por la posible intención oculta tras la pregunta de Azramon.

-Lo que quiero decir es que Lucemon no dudó en sacrificar a sus 6 hermanos sólo para atraparme aquí, y ya veis el éxito que ha tenido. ¿Qué creéis que hará con vosotros que no sois más que peones para él?- Las palabras de Azramon producen el efecto deseado por el Ángel de la Muerte.

-¿Qué insinúas?- Ahora es Piedmon quien se muestra intrigado.

-Mirad, tal y como yo lo veo tenéis dos opciones. Podéis ayudarme a mi a librarme de Lucemon y después volver a ser mis enemigos y tener menos competencia para dominar el mundo o… También podéis poneros de su parte y ser total y absolutamente destruidos por mí aquí y ahora. No tendré piedad, lleváis torturándome Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, os ofrezco el perdón momentáneo a cambio de vuestra ayuda…- Azramon habla con un tono calmado que esconde su verdadero odio y repulsa por los seres a los que está pidiendo ayuda, pero da igual lo que él piense, necesita toda la ayuda que pueda encontrar, sin importar su procedencia.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no te usaremos para salir de aquí y luego te traicionaremos?- Piedmon sonríe ante semejante idea y, ahora sí, Azramon adopta un tono amenazador.

-Pues mira, si se os ocurriese traicionarme os destrozaría poco a poco para que pudieseis sentir cómo vuestra ponzoñosa alma muere lenta y dolorosamente convirtiendo la tortura a la que me habéis sometido en un juego de niños. Si me traicionáis, os haré rogar para que os mate a todos de un plumazo.- Puede que sea por el tono amenazante, la risa sádica que Azramon suelta al final de su comentario o, simplemente, porque se dan cuenta de que el Ángel de la Muerte va muy en serio, pero los digimons parecen menos dispuestos a la traición ahora.

-Está bien, te ayudaremos, pero sólo porque no queremos vivir a la sombra de Lucemon.- MaloMyotismon y Piedmon responden al unísono y todos los demás asienten para mostrar su conformidad.

-Fantástico. Espero que recordéis cuál será vuestro destino si tenéis la feliz idea de hacerme daño a mí o a alguno de mis amigos.-

Con un rápido movimiento de su mano derecha, Azramon coge su guadaña y comienza a brillar.

-¡Azramon se transforma en…!- La armadura del Ángel de la Muerte comienza a tornarse ligera al tiempo que se funde en un mar de tela y se queda más fija al cuerpo del Gran Ángel. A través de la capucha, que ahora le cubre la cabeza, solo se pueden ver dos brillantes orbes rojos donde debería tener los ojos.

-¡… Modo Ultratumba!- Todos los digimons malignos se le quedan mirando sorprendidos por el cambio pero ninguno dice nada. Azramon alza su guadaña con cierta dificultad en el aire, lo que provoca las risas de algunos de sus aliados por conveniencia. -¡Puerta Oscura!- Bajando su guadaña a gran velocidad, Azramon raja el mismo espacio y crea una grieta que conecta el Mundo Digital con el Área Oscura.

-Para hacer eso, Lucemon necesitó recabar montones de energía…- Algunos murmullos llegan a oídos de Azramon, que comprueba, complacido, que sus enemigos están impresionados por lo que acaba de hacer.

A través de la grieta, Azramon ve que Ophanimon y Seraphimon luchan contra Lucemon mientras el resto de Elegidos y un montón de digimons que le resultan familiares pelean contra el ejército del Rey Demonio del Orgullo.

-¡Vamos!- Azramon salta a la grieta seguido por todos los demás digimons.

**···**

-¡Mega Nova!- Lucemon lanza una enorme bola de energía que manda por los aires a Ophanimon y Seraphimon, ya llevan un buen rato peleando y, aunque el Rey Demonio da muestras de agotamiento, Ophanimon y Seraphimon lo están pasando realmente mal, hasta tal punto que consiguen levantarse a duras penas tras el último golpe de Lucemon.

-¡Mierda! Es demasiado fuerte…- Seraphimon vuelve a empuñar su espada y se prepara para seguir el combate pese a carecer de toda Esperanza.

-¡No hemos venido aquí a ganar, Seraphimon!- Ophanimon, que ya tenía aceptada la derrota desde un buen principio, también se lanza contra Lucemon.

-¡Lanza del Edén!- -¡Excálibur!- Los dos Ángeles atacan al mismo tiempo pero Lucemon les esquiva sin problemas.

-Jajajá. ¡Morid!- De las palmas de Lucemon salen unas llamas púrpura que envuelven a los dos Grandes Ángeles y les vuelven a hacer caer de nuevo. -Y ahora… El punto final. ¡Vivos…!- Mientras Lucemon crea su esfera de Luz, una brecha se abre en el cielo, aunque este hecho pasa desapercibido a los ojos de todos los combatientes, que luchan ferozmente. -¡… o Muertos!- Lucemon lanza las dos esferas contra Ophanimon y Seraphimon que las contemplan sin poder hacer nada para evitarlas. El fin de la Tríada Celeste parece anunciado cuando un rayo negro cae del cielo frente a los Grandes Ángeles y produce una densa niebla negra que detiene el ataque de Lucemon.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- Los estruendos de la gran batalla cesan y, por un momento, las exclamaciones de sorpresa e intriga se repiten entre los combatientes de ambos bandos.

Poco a poco, la niebla se va despejando y todos ven perfectamente cómo una figura con túnica negra y manos de hueso, rodeada además de todos los digimons que habían invadido el Mundo Real una semana atrás, contiene el ataque de Lucemon sin demasidas dificultades. La túnica de Azramon está ajada, rota por varios sitios y muestra un aspecto deslucido y sucio.

-No puede ser… Tú… deberías…- Lucemon está sin palabras ante la aparición del nuevo enemigo pues sabe perfectamente quién es.

Pero Lucemon no es el único que reconoce al nuevo digimon, Ophanimon, de pura sorpresa, deja caer su lanza y su escudo al suelo y se deja caer clavando las rodillas en el suelo.

-¡¿Quién es el huesudo de la túnica negra?! ¡¿Otro esbirro de Lucemon?!- Las dos preguntas de Tai resuenan en el silencioso campo de batalla y Azramon desparece con un estallido y reaparece frente al Elegido del Valor.

-El huesudo de la túnica negra, como tú me has llamado, no tiene nada que ver con Lucemon… Tai.- La voz de Azramon, aunque algo más aguda, es inconfundible para sus amigos y Tai abre la boca y se queda mirando al Ángel de la Muerte con cara de estar ante la mayor sorpresa de su vida.

Todos los Elegidos lanzan exclamaciones de sorpresa, desconcierto y felicidad al aire. También los digimons que han acudido a luchar contra Lucemon, al entender de quién se trata el nuevo digimon, comienzan a dar muestras de júbilo.

Con otro estallido, Azramon vuelve junto a Seraphimon y Ophanimon. Con un gesto de su mano ordena a Piedmon y el resto que vayan a ayudar a los Elegidos y él se centra en Lucemon.

-Tengo una cuenta pendiente contigo. Y a mí no me gusta dejar nada a medias…- Con un chasquido de sus óseos dedos, Azramon hace aparecer su guadaña y la empuña con esfuerzo para plantarle cara a Lucemon. Tan pronto sucede esto, los ecos de la batalla vuelven a resonar en medio de la llanura pero Azramon se abstrae de todo, sabe que necesitará toda su concentración puesta en Lucemon si desea ganar.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- Lucemon parece demasiado consternado para pelear, algo que Azramon interpreta como un factor a su favor.

-¿Cómo? Mis amigos me liberaron.- La parca respuesta de Azramon, mientras se acerca caminando a Lucemon, no deja satisfecho al Rey Demonio.

-¿Amigos? ¿Cómo pudieron liberarte estando aquí? ¡Qué estupidez!- Lucemon, muy contrariado por la respuesta de Azramon, grita con rabia al Ángel de la Muerte.

-Es cierto, ellos siempre están conmigo, da igual que allí donde esté sea el lugar más recóndito y aislado del universo, ellos seguirán siempre a mi lado. Por eso estoy aquí ahora, porque yo también debo estar junto a ellos.- Azramon sigue acercándose a Lucemon y éste sigue subestimando a su nuevo enemigo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Paraíso Perdido!- Lucemon se lanza contra Azramon pero el Ángel de la Muerte hace gala de una agilidad inusitada y esquiva sin dificultad cada uno de los golpes del Rey Demonio.

-Mírate, estás tan ofuscado que no eres capaz ni de acertarle a un decrépito esqueleto como yo…- Azramon no hace ademán de atacar, en su lugar, invita a Lucemon a continuar con un gesto arrogante y provocador.

-¡Llamas de Purgatorio!- Las llamas púrpura de Lucemon envuelven a Azramon pero éste, con una sacudida perezosa de sus manos, las apaga sin esfuerzo.

-¡Patético! Es hora de que te enseñe el poder de verdad…- Azramon se lleva una mano a la capucha y se la retira lentamente. -¡Atisbo de Muerte!- Al mostrarle su rostro esquelético y sus ojos rojos sin vida, Lucemon compone una mueca de terror y se queda momentáneamente paralizado. -¡Segadora de Almas!- Con dos cuchilladas perfectas, Azramon corta las alas de Lucemon sin mostrar ningún atisbo de piedad y el Rey Demonio se cae al suelo y comienza a revolcarse, dolorido.

-¿Qué pasa, Lucemon? ¿Acaso no puedes aguantar un poco de dolor?- Azramon se acerca y se agacha frente a su enemigo. -Yo tuve que soportar lo indecible, lo indefinible, en el maldito lugar en el que tu maldito hermano me encerró. Ahora pruebas tu propia medicina y no te gusta, ¿verdad?- Sin volver a ponerse la capucha, Azramon golpea con su guadaña a Lucemon una y otra vez mientras su rostro muestra el inconfundible placer de la venganza.

-Yami…- Ophanimon detiene el brazo de Azramon y el Ángel de la Muerte se vuelve a colocar la capucha para mirar a su compañera. -Por favor, detente… Termina ya con esto…-

Azramon agacha la cabeza y toca, con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, el pecho de Lucemon. -Ánima Mortis.- El susurro de Azramon supone una condena a muerte para el Rey Demonio y que el último DigiNúcleo se introduzca en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que los datos de Lucemon vuelan, sin que nadie se percate, hasta el Portal del Pecado Original.

**###**

-¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?!- Lucemon no se cree lo que está sucediendo, justo cuando el Elegido de la Oscuridad estaba a punto de completar su venganza, decidió girarse y ahora mira con odio a los Reyes Demonio.

-¡Lo que debí hacer nada más encontrarme con vosotros!- Hiroki no solo muestra odio en sus ojos, también hay en ellos un brillo de determinación y el reflejo de la pena y el arrepentimiento.

-¡¿Vas a matarnos a nosotros que te tendimos la mano cuando ninguno de esos miserables lo hizo?! ¡¿Crees de verdad que puedes con todos los Reyes Demonio?!- Lucemon está fuera de sí, no concibe cómo alguien puede ser tan estúpido, cómo alguien puede sentir tanto apego por otros seres.

-Tienes razón, puede que sean unos miserables y puede que me hayan abandonado… Pero tenían razón, al final tenían razón, yo me dejé llevar por el Mal, me dejé llevar por vosotros… ¡Eso se acabó! ¡Les demostraré que no soy malo, le demostraré al mundo que la Oscuridad no es sólo un poder para destruir!- Hiroki echa una mirada a sus compañeros y vuelve la vista al frente. -Myotismon, cuento contigo.- Myotismon asiente ante las palabras de Hiroki y se coloca frente a él.

(Si no recuerdo mal, ahora que están cansados por las constantes luchas, será fácil sellarles… Solo tengo que canalizar el poder de las Virtudes… Tsk, esto se le da mejor a Shin…)

El Elegido de la Oscuridad alza sus manos en el aire mientras se centra en las Virtudes que representan 7 de sus compañeros. Hiroki deja que el Valor, la Amistad, el Amor, el Conocimiento, la Inocencia, la Honestidad y la Amabilidad, las Siete Virtudes Sagradas, llenen su ser y fluyan. Entretanto, Myotismon retiene lo mejor que puede a Lucemon y los suyos, tarea extremadamente difícil al no contar con el apoyo de sus demás compañeros. Tan difícil, de hecho, que le resulta imposible aguantar apenas 10 minutos antes de que Lucemon le destruya.

-Adiós, Hiroki. Gracias por haberme aceptado como compañero…- Myotismon se despide antes de desintegrarse completamente.

Hiroki ve morir a su compañero delante de sus narices y comienza a llorar, él ha sido su amigo más fiel y el que le había seguido incluso cuando decidió unirse a los Reyes Demonio. Su sacrificio no puede ser en vano.

-¡Sello de la Virtud Primigenia!- Demon logra conectar un golpe con su garra en el costado de Hiroki antes de que éste encadene sus poderes al Área Oscura, y les obligue a retirarse. Sin embargo, hay algo que no parece haber salido del todo bien, hay algo que reconcome a Hiroki, algo además de la muerte de Myotismon.

(Al menos la muerte de Myotismon ha servido para algo. Pese a todo, sigo sintiéndome como si estuviesen aquí, como si lor Reyes Demonio estuviesen aún en este mundo…)

Después de unos segundos de alivio, el Elegido de la Oscuridad se da cuenta del dolor que le quema el costado derecho y, mira con horror, cómo sangra profusamente por las heridas que Demon le ha provocado. Casi al instante, Hiroki cae al suelo y, poco después, una mano amable comienza a acariciarle la cara. Es Yoshino…

**###**

Azramon se cae hacia atrás pero, a diferencia de lo que había sucedido en ocasiones anteriores, no se desmaya. Además, Ophanimon detiene su caída y le sujeta justo cuando el Ángel de la Muerte vuelve a su forma original y la armadura negra y, ahora mismo, deslucida, rajada y manchada con sangre negra y seca, vuelve a cubrir todo su cuerpo.

-Yami, has vuelto… Has vuelto…- Azramon ve cómo lágrimas de felicidad resbalan por las mejillas de Ophanimon y caen sobre su armadura, dejando brillantes surcos en ella.

-Tenía que volver… No podía dejarte…- Azramon estira una de sus manos y toca el rostro de Ophanimon como si no se creyese aún lo que ha sucedido, como si pensase que aún está encerrado en el Área Oscura.

Seraphimon también se acerca, con aire sorprendido y como quien camina hacia algo de lo que desconfía.

-¿Eres tú de verdad? ¿No es un engaño?- Seraphimon mira a Azramon mientras éste se incorpora torpemente con ayuda de Ophanimon.

-Si, soy yo de verdad… No hay engaño alguno…- Azramon sonríe bajo su casco y Seraphimon le abraza sin pensarlo.

-Creímos que… que nunca volveríamos a verte…- Seraphimon, a diferencia de Ophanimon, no ha podido contenerse a la hora de demostrarle a Azramon todo lo que ha sufrido.

-¿Por qué vinisteis a luchar contra Lucemon? Creí que no querríais pelear después de lo que me pasó.- Azramon se muestra impresionado mientras se separa con delicadeza de Seraphimon. Alrededor de la Tríada Celeste, la guerra sigue su curso, pero los Tres Grandes Ángeles están demasiado centrados en su reencuentro como para darse cuenta de semejantes nimiedades. Además, ahora que Lucemon ha caído y MaloMyotismon, los Amos Oscuros y el resto se han unido a la batalla, la victoria es cosa de tiempo.

-Por ti. Vinimos para luchar una última batalla en tu honor.- Ophanimon no deja de mirar a Azramon y tampoco le suelta pese a que el Ángel de la Muerte ya está en pie.

(¿Una última batalla en mi honor? Yo quería que se salvasen. ¿Sacrifico mi libertad para salvarles y lo mejor que se les ocurre es venir a morir por mí? No sé ni cómo debo sentirme, si alagado o molesto…)

* * *

-¡Vaya! ¿Así que no te gustó lo que hicimos, eh?- Rika tiene una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios mientras habla pero Yami no se retracta.

-Pues claro que no me gustó, ¿cómo iba a gustarme? Yo no quería que os pasase nada, de lo contrario, no hubiese matado a Demon y no me hubiese quedado encerrado en el Área Oscura.- Yami habla con un tono seco que expresa a la perfección lo poco que le gustó lo que hicieron entonces.

-¡Qué desagradecido eres!- Tai está bastante indignado con la actitud de Yami, y no sólo él, todos los Elegidos encuentran la actitud de Yami muy molesta.

-Piénsalo un poco, Yami. ¿Tú que hubieses hecho en nuestro lugar?- Aunque también está molesta con la actitud de Yami, Kari habla con tono amable y relajado.

-Pues habría…- Yami se detiene a pensar y se da cuenta de que tienen razón, él habría hecho lo mismo que ellos, él se habría lanzado de cabeza a la perdición si uno de ellos hubiese pasado por lo que pasó él. -Vale, tenéis razón, pero eso no significa que hayáis actuado bien…- Yami sonríe amargamente y todos se calman un poco.

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Vas a seguir?- Davis se muestra impaciente porque continúe la historia porque lo que falta por contar supera cualquier otra cosa que les hubiese sucedido.

-Vale, vale, no te impacientes…-


	40. 39: Ogudomon, Señor del Pecado Original

**Capítulo 39: Ogudomon, Señor del Pecado Original**

Azramon está bastante impactado por el sacrificio que estaban dispuestos a hacer sus amigos por honrar su muerte, por, según ellos, darle sentido a su sacrificio. Pero no hay tiempo para sorprenderse, para quedarse atónito, para detenerse a pensar en todo lo sucedido. Pese al cansancio que invade su cuerpo, su mente y su alma, tanto Yami como BlackGatomon saben que deben seguir luchando, que ya tendrán tiempo para descansar una vez todo haya terminado, por el momento, tras la muerte de Lucemon, su batalla particular contra el último Rey Demonio se ha tornado en guerra abierta contra sus esbirros que, movidos por la maldad, la ignorancia o el puro odio, no han dejado de luchar en ningún momento.

-Tenemos que ayudar a los nuestros…- Azramon intenta caminar pero se cae al suelo, incapaz de sacar fuerzas de ningún rincón de su cuerpo, incapaz de exprimir más sus células. Ya no queda energía en él pero Ophanimon y Seraphimon le ayudan a levantarse de nuevo.

-Quédate aquí, no estás en condiciones de pelear…- Seraphimon habla en tono ambale y se une a la gran guerra que está teniendo lugar delante mismo de sus narices.

-Vete con él, Ophanimon, yo estaré bien…- Azramon mira al Ángel de la Vida fijamente pero ella niega con la cabeza.

-No, no quiero dejarte nunca más.- Ophanimon abraza con suavidad a Azramon, teniendo cuidado para no hacerle daño. -Se las apañarán bien…-

Aunque el tono de Ophanimon es tranquilizador, Azramon sabe perfectamente que, detrás de esa calma, se esconden un sinfín de preocupaciones.

-Gracias…- Azramon no sabe cómo expresar lo agradecido que en realidad se siente porque se quede a su lado.

Desde la distancia, los dos Ángeles observan cómo, poco a poco, la batalla se decanta a su favor, en poco tiempo, no quedaría rastro en el Mundo Digital de los Reyes Demonio ni sus esbirros. Tan sólo el enorme portal creado por Lucemon quedaría como vestigio de que allí se había librado la mayor de todas las batallas que ha sufrido el Mundo Digital.

Azramon gira la cabeza hacia ese portal y ve engastados siete Emblemas que resplandecen emitiendo un extraño brillo que pone la piel de gallina.

-¿Qué es eso?- La pregunta de Azramon hace que Ophanimon gire inmediatamente la cabeza.

-¿Eso? No lo sé, Lucemon dijo algo sobre los Siete Emblemas de los Pecados Capitales y que…- Ophanimon se queda callada de repente.

-¿Qué pasa?- Detectando el peligro, Azramon se pone alerta pese a que poco puede hacer en su estado actual.

-Lucemon dijo que, cuando todos los Emblemas estuviesen activos…- Ophanimon señala uno a uno los Emblemas. -… Se liberaría al último Rey Demonio, al del Pecado Original… Y que, entonces, todos los mundos quedarían condenados.- Ophanimon se yergue junto a Azramon y ambos se quedan mirando el portal.

-Los siete Emblemas están brillando… ¿Quiere eso decir que…?- La pregunta de Azramon queda contestada de inmediato cuando la puerta comienza a refulgir y una niebla completamente negra empieza a salir por sus rendijas.

-Mierda, no podemos tener tan mala suerte…- Azramon maldice por lo bajo mientras, poco a poco y con un chirrido ensordecedor, las hojas de la puerta se deslizan hasta que ésta queda completamente abierta, de par en par.

-¡Revelación de la Bestia!- Una voz indefinida, que suena como las voces de los Siete Grandes Reyes Demonio entremezcladas pero con algo más añadido, reverbera en todo el campo de batalla y la guerra cesa durante unos instantes.

Sin saber muy bien qué está pasando, Azramon contempla la puerta y siente a su lado un tirón. Ophanimon se ha levantado y se dirige caminando hacia la puerta, pero el Ángel de la Muerte la sujeta del brazo y la detiene.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!- Pese a los gritos de Azramon, Ophanimon sigue intentando caminar como si no tuviese voluntad propia, como si fuese poco más que una carcasa movida por un ser ajeno a ella.

Sospechando que ella podría no ser la única, Azramon gira la cabeza y ve a todos los digimons caminando o volando hacia la puerta, como si algo les atrayese enormemente.

(¿Qué diablos les pasa? ¿Por qué yo no me comporto así? ¿Qué tengo de especial?)

Azramon no dispone de demasiado tiempo para intentar sacar conclusiones de tan extraño fenómeno, pues los primeros digimon comienzan a llegar a la puerta y el Ángel de la Muerte ve, con estupor, cómo esos digimons se desintegran y sus datos quedan atrapados al otro lado de la puerta. Automáticamente, Azramon gira su cabeza y levanta sus brazos, rezando, rogando, que las fuerzas vuelvan a él, que su maltrecho cuerpo le permita hacer un último esfuerzo.

-¡Barrera Negra!- Azramon no puede levantar una barrera lo suficientemente grande como para abarcar a todos los digimons pero sí puede proteger uno a uno a sus amigos, aunque eso signifique que todos los demás sean absorbidos por el portal.

(Esto es terrible, todas las vidas que se perderán por culpa de mi debilidad… Pero necesito salvarles a ellos, no puedo dejarles morir, lo siento mucho…)

Azramon envuelve a sus amigos con una niebla negra que les inmoviliza mientras el resto de digimons caminan hacia su perdición sin que el Ángel de la Muerte pueda hacer nada por impedirlo. Con sus propios ojos, Azramon ve cómo los Amos Oscuros y los demás digimons malvados se precipitan al interior de la puerta, pero también está obligado a presenciar cómo Andromon, Piximon, Lilamon y muchos otros digimons a los que conoce y considera amigos, mueren nada más llegar al umbral del maldito portal que Lucemon había preparado.

Tras absorber al último digimon y, justo cuando Azramon se siente incapaz de aguantar mucho más, las puertas se cierran con un gran portazo y todos sus amigos vuelven en sí. El hecho de estar rodeados de una inmensa planicie desierta y de estar alrededor de un Azramon que parece al borde de la muerte por puro agotamiento, desorienta a los Elegidos y, mientras Ophanimon se arrodilla de nuevo junto al Ángel de la Muerte, los demás se preguntan qué ha sucedido.

-La puerta… La puerta se abrió y todos vosotros… Tuve que dejarles morir, tenía que salvaros…- Azramon habla entre temblores y lo que todos creen que son sollozos contenidos. -Han muerto, todos han muerto…- Azramon no deja de temblar y Ophanimon no puede hacer nada para calmarle.

-¿Qué va a suceder ahora?- Seraphimon sigue mirando fijamente a la puerta mientras Azramon sigue en estado de shock. -¿Qué diantres planeaba Lucemon cuando creó esta cosa?-

-La puerta os atrajo hacia ella… Pero yo no me vi afectado…- Azramon intenta explicarse pese a su estado y todos le miran con gesto muy preocupado, pero no pueden dejar de preguntarse qué puede estar ocurriendo al otro lado.

Todo se queda como parado, como si el tiempo dejase de pasar, como si los sonidos se perdiesen en el aire y como si el mundo hubiese dejado de girar. Los instantes que siguen a estos sucesos son confusos pues ninguno de los Elegidos, por mucho que lo intenta, consigue decir u oír algo, ninguno consigue discernir el peligro que les acecha y, mucho menos, está preparado para afrontar a la gran bestia que está a punto de hacer acto de presencia.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse pero, esta vez, lo único que se contempla al otro lado es una intensa negritud que no despide brillo de ninguna clase y que parece absorber toda la Luz para convertirla en Oscuridad. De repente, como aparecida de la nada, una enorme pata asoma por la puerta, es de color negro y morado y se apoya sobre unas garras enormes y afiladísimas de color rojo sangre. Acto seguido, más patas comienzan a salir y todas ellas parecen estar unidas por una especie de cuerpo central en lo alto de dicho ser.

Cuando por fin termina de salir de su lugar de letargo casi absoluto, el nuevo digimon muestra su verdadera apariencia. Un digimon casi completamente negro con algunos detalles morados, de siete enormes patas, todas ellas terminadas en sendas garras rojas y brillantes. Y todo ello coronado por un cuerpo circular con siete ojos y una boca en la unión de las patas. En lo más alto, una gran cabeza con una boca y un sólo ojo centrado mira a sus futuribles víctimas con aire ansioso. Pero Azramon se fija además en que las rodillas de la bestia están atravesadas por siete espadas en cuyas empuñaduras se pueden ver perfectamente los Emblemas de los Pecados Capitales.

El miedo paraliza el cuerpo de todos los Elegidos mientras la enorme y terrible bestia que se ha presentado ante ellos comienza a hablar con una voz ronca, grave e infernal.

-Con al muerte de los Siete Grandes Reyes Demonio, yo, la fusión de todos los Pecados y guardián del mayor y más antiguo de todos, he podido renacer. Gracias, Elegidos, por llevar a cabo lo que ningún otro ser podría haber completado, gracias, Elegidos, por haber destruido a las partes que componen mi cuerpo, mi ser, y que me hacen ser lo que soy. Ante vosotros se alza el grandioso Ogudomon, Señor del Pecado Original, creador y promotor de todos los Pecados existentes.- El digimon que se hace llamar Ogudomon camina lentamente con sus siete piernas hacia los Elegidos e, inmediatamente, comienza a atacarles.

-¡Gradus!- Con gran fuerza, el Rey Demonio baja una de sus garras sobre el grupo de los Elegidos pero Sakuyamon protege al grupo con su magia.

-¡Nghh!- Haciendo un esfuerzo inmedible, Sakuyamon resiste los ataques del enemigo con su Esfera de Cristal, pero es evidente que no puede seguir así mucho tiempo.

-¡Barrera Negra!- Azramon, con tono decidido, intenta ayudar a su amiga, pero su poder ya no da más de sí.

-¡Cuando yo diga ya, nos apartamos todos! ¡Ophanimon, tú ayuda a Azramon!- Sakuyamon se prepara para disipar su campo de energía en el mejor momento y, cuando la pierna de Ogudomon comienza a elevarse en el aire… -¡YA!- La barrera se rompe y, en una décima de segundo, todos los Elegidos se dispersan en distintas direcciones antes de que el ataque de Ogudomon alcance el lugar en el que se encontraban. Ophanimon se lleva a Azramon en brazos y no mira atrás, tan solo reza para que ninguno de sus amigos haya caído.

-¡No servirá de nada que huyáis! Soy el ser más excelso que jamás ha existido, el poder de la Tríada Celeste palidece ante el mío y no hay nada en el mundo que pueda detenerme. ¡He vencido!- A juzgar por la intensidad con la que Ophanimon recibe la voz de Ogudomon, está segura de que el Rey Demonio la persigue a ella.

Por la mente de Ophanimon pasa la vaga esperanza de huir, de marcharse al Mundo Real y olvidarse del Mundo Digital pero, si lo que había dicho Lucemon era cierto, Ogudomon sería capaz de romper todas las barreras que separan los mundos sin dificultades.

Sin previo aviso, Ophanimon se detiene en medio del aire al recordar el motivo por el que ha venido al Mundo Digital. Ha venido dispuesta a morir y, ahora que todo parece perdido, ¿por qué morir huyendo como una cobarde? No, en su lugar, morirá luchando, de pie, sin arrodillarse ante nadie.

-¿Qué haces?- Azramon mira a su compañera sin comprender su comportamiento.

-Luchar…- Con un vuelo rápido, Ophanimon deja a Azramon en un lugar seguro, o al menos lo más seguro que se podría esperar teniendo en cuenta la situación actual, y regresa frente a Ogudomon, que responde al atrevimiento de Ophanimon con una sonora carcajada.

-¿Crees que puedes vencerme?- Ogudomon se burla del Ángel de la Vida pero ella no retrocede.

-No, no lo creo, pero lucharé hasta el fin. Antes quería luchar para honrar la muerte de Yami y BlackGatomon… Ahora que sé que están vivos lucharé para protegerles. ¡Y no me importa lo que pueda pasarme!- El grito de Ophanimon resuena en todo el valle y los demás Elegidos se detienen en el aire y dejan de huir. Entre tanto, Ophanimon carga contra Ogudomon.

-¡Jabalina del Edén!- Un rayo de Luz golpea a Ogudomon pero, aparentemente, no le hace nada.

-Ahora me toca a mí. ¡Catedral!- Una onda de choque sale de las dos bocas de Ogudomon y Ophanimon cae al suelo al ser golpeada por la energía que desprende. -¡Gradus!- Ogudomon se dispone a pisar a Ophanimon y terminar definitivamente con ella pero Seraphimon llega providencialmente y detiene con sus manos la enorme garra del Rey Demonio.

El Ángel de la Vida contempla con estupor cómo su compañero aguanta todo el peso del ataque de Ogudomon.

-¡Vete, no podré… aguantar mucho… más…!- Seraphimon habla entrecortadamente, como si le faltase la respiración y Ophanimon se aparta obedeciendo a su amigo. Justo cuando el Ángel de la Justicia cree que todo está perdido y deja de intentar retener el ataque de Ogudomon, Duftmon pasa en vuelo rasante en su forma de leopardo y recoge a Seraphimon antes de que sea aplastado.

-No iba a dejarte tirado…- Duftmon vuelve a su forma humana y se lanza contra Ogudomon al mismo tiempo que llegan Gallantmon, Imperialdramon, Omnimon, MegaGargomon y HérculesKabuterimon para ayudarle a pelear contra Ogudomon.

Por otra parte, Phoenixmon con Sakuyamon, Rosemon y todos los demás Elegidos a lomos, se dirige hacia Ophanimon y Azramon. Junto a Seraphimon aterriza Ornismon, que lleva a Vikemon y Spinomon agarrados de sus garras y a Justimon en la espalda, Seraphimon comprende enseguida lo que pretende y se sube a su lomo para que le lleve junto a los otros dos Grandes Ángeles.

Tras un corto vuelo, Ornismon deja a Seraphimon junto a Azramon y Ophanimon, que están igual o peor que él. Los demás Elegidos y digimons se posicionan en torno a ellos y Sakuyamon se acerca a la Tríada Celeste.

-¿Qué demonios estáis pensando? No podéis enfrentaros a él…- Como si les hubiese leído el pensamiento, Azramon reprende seriamente a sus amigos.

-Da igual lo que digas, vosotros necesitáis tiempo para recobraros y nosotros podemos dároslo… Seguro que no vencemos a Ogudomon pero… Si conseguimos retenerle lo suficiente…- Justimon, tras dejar claro lo que tienen pensado todos, se aleja corriendo hacia su enemigo.

-Nosotros vamos con él.- Vikemon y Spinomon también se marchan con Joe y Cody a sus espaldas y sólo se quedan Sakuyamon, Rosemon y Phoenixmon, con Mimi y Sora pues Ornismon y Yolei ya se han ido.

-Estáis locos…- Ophanimon mira a sus amigas y ellas se limitan a sonreír.

-Por supuesto que lo estamos, hemos arriesgado nuestras vidas en centenares de ocasiones, esto no es distinto. Ahora callaos y dejadnos hacer a las tres.- Sakuyamon crea una especie de campo de éxtasis alrededor de todos que hace las veces de campo protector y de cúpula para concentrar lo que están a punto de hacer.

Phoenixmon despliega sus alas inmediatamente y comienza a volar en círculos, con Sora a sus lomos, sobre sus amigos. -¡Canto de Fénix!- Un canto maravilloso llena la cúpula y los Grandes Ángeles comienzan a notar como si las fuerzas volviesen a ellos.

Ahora es Rosemon la que se prepara y, con un movimiento de su mano izquierda, clava su látigo en la tierra. -¡Cuna de Rosas!- Un gran prado de rosas crece bajo los pies de todos y su perfume invade también a los Grandes Ángeles, ayudándoles a relajarse y a descansar.

Tras Rosemon, Sakuyamon se arrodilla en el suelo, deja su vara frente a ella y comienza recitar una plegaria melodiosa como las que le han oído recitar otras veces.

Podría parecer una estupidez pero, todo en conjunto, va consiguiendo que los Grandes Ángeles se encuentren cada vez mejor, aunque muy poco a poco.

-¿Creéis que podéis aguantar lo suficiente?- Seraphimon muestra su preocupación pero Mimi y Sora se limitan a asentir para no molestar a ninguna de las digimons que están en plena acción.

* * *

-Aún recuerdo a la perfección aquellos momentos…- Yami mira primero a Sora, Mimi y Rika y después recorre a todos sus amigos con los ojos. -Le echasteis valor al asunto… Mucho valor. Podríais haber intentado huir pero, en su lugar, todos regresasteis y nos ayudasteis.-

-¿Cómo no íbamos a ayudaros? Sois nuestros amigos, hubiese sido terrible no hacer lo que hicimos.- Matt habla con tono calmado y convencido y Yami sonríe.

-Y lo conseguisteis, lograsteis entretener a Ogudomon el tiempo necesario para que nosotros recuperásemos fuerzas y estuviésemos en condiciones de pelear. Y eso que era mucho más poderoso que vosotros…- T.K. también se muestra agradecido y sinceramente impresionado ante la hazaña que habían logrado los chicos años atrás.

-La verdad es que esa última batalla fue una muestra de lo que en realidad somos capaces cuando vamos al límite. Todos demostramos por qué eramos y seguimos siendo los Elegidos y que, juntos, somos completamente invencibles. Y lo que pasó más tarde no hizo más que confirmarlo.- Kari también habla con un tono lleno de orgullo por sus amigos.

-Bueno, chicos, si me permitís, voy a continuar donde lo dejé…- Yami se recuesta sobre el respaldo de su silla y reanuda la historia.

* * *

Mientras los Grandes Ángeles se recuperan en la cúpula creada por Sakuyamon, el resto de digimons luchan ferozmente contra Ogudomon, conscientes de que lo máximo que pueden hacer es molestarle y distraerle.

-¡Cañón Supremo!- Omnimon dispara su cañón contra Ogudomon pero éste devía la ráfaga con una onda ultrasónica que despide de su boca.

-Gallantmon, juntos…- Duftmon y Gallantmon cruzan sus espadas en el aire y se preparan para lanzar un ataque conjunto.

-¡Extinción!- -¡Espada Invencible!- Una gran onda de choque golpea a Ogudomon pero el Rey Demonio se mantiene impasible, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

-¡Láser Positrónico!- Imperialdramon lanza su ataque contra su enemigo y, como si de una simple rutina se tratase, Ogudomon levanta una de sus garras con parsimonia y lo bloquea fácilmente.

-Jajajá. ¿No entendéis que jamás seréis capaces de derrotarme? ¿Por qué seguís insistiendo?- Ogudomon se mofa de sus inoperantes enemigos pero ellos no se rinden, jamás se rendirán.

-¡Mega Explosión!- HérculesKabuterimon pilla por sorpresa a Ogudomon pero, aún así, tampoco consigue hacerle nada. Es como si el Rey Demonio fuese inmune a todo.

-¡Rayo Cósmico!- Ornismon llega de refuerzo y lanza un rayo de energía contra Ogudomon al mismo tiempo que Justimon salta hacia su enemigo con sus dos brazos en forma de cuchilla.

-¡Brazo Destructor Doble!- Justimon acuchilla a Ogudomon prácticamente en el mismo lugar en que ha impactado el ataque de Ornismon pero tampoco consiguen hacerle nada.

-Pero si vienen más Elegidos a unirse a la fiesta… Perfecto.- Ogudomon encara a Omnimon, que está junto a Gallantmon e Imperialdramon y flexiona un poco sus patas. -¡Oratio Grandiloqua!- A una velocidad de vértigo, Ogudomon carga contra ellos y les golpea una y otra vez con sus garras mientras se carcajea de lo fácil que le resulta. Omnimon, Imperialdramon y Gallantmon se quedan un rato tirados en el suelo, pero todos sus compañeros hacen lo posible para defenderles mientras intentan recuperarse.

Así, Vikemon y Spinomon embisten con ferocidad a Ogudomon y le agarran de una de sus patas, entorpeciendo su paso.

-¿Qué pretendéis? ¿Hacerme cosquillas?- Ogudomon sigue burlándose pero el resto de digimons, conscientes de lo que Vikemon y Spinomon pretenden, comienzan a atacar el resto de patas sobre las que se apoya el Rey Demonio.

-¡Hacha Vulcan!- -¡Garras Afiladas!- -¡Rayo Cósmico!- -¡Extinción!- -¡Cuerno Destructor!- -¡Patada Justiciera!- -¡Estallido Múltiple!-

Cada uno ataca una de las patas de Ogudomon con la esperanza de poder reducirle o, como mínimo, dejarle inmóvil durante un rato. Y, al parecer, lo consiguen porque Ogudomon deja de proferir carcajadas y burlas y se queda callado y quieto el tiempo suficiente para que Omnimon, Imperialdramon y Gallantmon vuelvan a la acción.

-¡Continuad así!- Omnimon, tras pedir a sus amigos que sigan con su ofensiva particular, mira fijamente a Imperialdramon y Gallantmon y los dos entienden al instante sus intenciones.

Omnimon alza su Espada Trascendental en el aire, Imperialdramon comienza a cargar energía en el cañón de su pecho y Gallantmon se concentra y prepara su lanza para un último ataque.

-¡Borrado Definitivo!- -¡Choque Imperial!- -¡Quo Vadis!-

Los tres ataques se unen en el aire formando una enorme ráfaga de energía que se dirige directamente contra la cabeza de Ogudomon.

-¡Catedral!- La onda de choque que emite el Rey Demonio del Pecado Original choca contra la ráfaga de energía, enviada por Omnimon, Imperialdramon y Gallantmon, y produce una enorme explosión que hace salir despedidos a los digimons y a los Elegidos y deja a Ogudomon rodeado de una enorme nube de polvo.

**···**

-¡Ya está!- Estas son las últimas palabras de Sakuyamon antes de que su fusión se rompa y Rika y Renamon caigan al suelo agotadas, han usado toda su energía para regenerar a los Grandes Ángeles y ahora ya no pueden más, Phoenixmon y Rosemon también vuelven a su etapa Infantil y Sora y Mimi recogen a Biyomon y Palmon en brazos.

Frente a ellas, Azramon, Ophanimon y Seraphimon se yerguen imponentes, pese a que siguen ofreciendo un aspecto lamentable y deslucido, sobre todo Azramon cuya armadura sigue agrietada y manchada de polvo y sangre, ahora despiden un aura de poder inconfundible, están en pleno auge de su poder y todo gracias a las tres Elegidas que tienen delante y sus digimons.

-Muchas gracias, chicas, usaremos este poder que nos habéis dado para derrotar a Ogudomon.- Seraphimon se arrodilla ante Rika y Renamon y las ayuda a levantarse.

-Pero no podemos ir y pelear, si no trazamos un plan, nos destrozará…- Ophanimon, que no se siente tan confiada de sus posibilidades, expresa sus dudas. La única contestación que obtiene viene de Azramon.

-Necesitamos atacarle con todo, no podemos pelear como si fuese un enemigo más, debemos destruirle con un único, certero, imparable y todopoderoso golpe… Sólo se me ocurre una cosa…- Azramon mira a los otros dos Ángeles y éstos asienten. Hasta el momento, la Tríada Celeste nunca ha luchado en equipo y todos saben que, como protectores y poseedores del poder de Dios, sus habilidades cuando están unidos son mucho mayores que cuando pelean por separado.

-¿En serio creéis que podéis matarlo de un golpe?- Sora se muestra bastante escéptica pero Azramon asiente con la cabeza.

-Mirad, si nos demoramos en una pelea, por muy fuertes que seamos, acabaremos agotados y perderemos. Sin embargo, si usamos todas nuestras energías para lanzar un ataque tan poderoso que no pueda sobrevivir a él…- El tono de Azramon es un tanto misterioso y hace sonreír a Ophanimon, que intuye lo que puede estar pasándosele por la cabeza a su compañero.

-¿Y cómo pensáis hacer eso?- Rika mira con el entrecejo fruncido a Azramon pero es Seraphimon quien le contesta.

-Ya lo veréis… Sed pacientes y confiad en nosotros.- Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Azramon cogen a las tres chicas y sus digimons en brazos y las llevan junto al resto de Elegidos, que, al parecer, acaban de sufrir una derrota espantosa.

Alrededor de una nube de polvo enorme están tirados en el suelo los Elegidos y sus digimons en etapa Infantil. Todos parecen seguir conscientes pero muy cansados, en un estado similar al que se encuentran Rika y Renamon.

Mientras se disipa la nube de polvo, Azramon, Ophanimon y Seraphimon se dedican a recoger a todos sus amigos y los llevan a una colina cercana desde donde puedan ver la batalla sin correr peligro.

-¿Estáis bien?- Ophanimon mira a todos sus amigos y cada uno asiente a su ritmo, pero todos asienten. -Genial…-

-Izzy, estate atento a tu ordenador…- Azramon mira a su amigo y éste le devuelve una mirada de extrañeza pero asiente.

-No vengáis pase lo que pase, lo tenemos todo controlado…- Seraphimon habla con tono autoritario para dejar claro que deben hacerle caso.

Tras esto, la Tríada Celeste echa a volar hacia la nube de polvo, ya casi disipada, que oculta a Ogudomon.

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo, Azramon?- El Ángel de la Muerte sabe perfectamente a qué se refiere Ophanimon.

-Está claro que no tenemos poder suficiente, que necesitamos una fuente de poder casi inagotable para llevar a cabo lo que queremos hacer…- Azramon mira a Seraphimon que parece entender de dónde va a sacar tanta energía su amigo.

-No podemos usar el poder de la Luz porque, tras la muerte de las Bestias Sagradas y con la llegada de Ogudomon, está en las últimas. La Esperanza no es una opción muy viable tampoco…- El Ángel de la Justicia habla como quien está llegando a una conclusión sencilla pero arriesgada.

-Eso es, necesitamos a la Oscuridad. Primero Lucemon y ahora Ogudomon, los dos se han encargado de aumentar el poder de la Oscuridad a costa del de la Luz, ellos mismos nos han proporcionado las armas que usaremos para destruirlos… Tan sólo necesito unos minutos y podremos disponer de tanta energía como necesitemos.- Azramon habla con tono optimista pero sus dos compañeros no están tan seguros de que dicho plan funcione.

-¿Y cómo vamos a controlar semejante poder? Tú, vale, eres el Elegido de la Oscuridad, pero nosotros no podemos con ello, a mí la Oscuridad me afecta muchísimo y tú no puedes hacer esto sólo.- Ophanimon exterioriza las preocupaciones que les invaden a ella y Seraphimon. Pero, sorprendentemente, Azramon tiene una respuesta preparada.

-¿Confiáis en mi?- La pregunta de Azramon es contestada con unos contundentes asentimientos que dejan clara la confianza de los otros dos Ángeles hacia él. -Yo os ayudaré a controlar todo ese poder, tan sólo tenéis que creer en mi. No dejaré que os sobrepase…- Las palabras de Azramon llegan al mismo tiempo que ellos alcanzan por fin a Ogudomon, que parece estar esperándoles ansioso.

-Por fin, la Tríada Celeste se digna a aparecer…- El tono burlón de Ogudomon asquea a los Grandes Ángeles. -¿Os ha gustado lo que les he hecho a vuestros amigos?- Una carcajada fría y cruel resuena en la llanura.

-Ahora verás de qué somos capaces.- Azramon se posa en el suelo frente a Ogudomon mientras que Ophanimon y Seraphimon vuelan para flanquear al Rey Demonio y comenzar su ofensiva.

-¡Jabalina del Edén!- Un ataque desde la izquierda hace que Ogudomon se olvide de Azramon y éste comienza a concentrarse. Antes le había parecido muy fácil abrir un portal entre el Mundo Digital y el Área Oscura pero ahora… Ahora necesita volver a ser consciente de lo necesario e imprescidible que es que cumpla con su parte.

Azramon alza sus manos en el aire y comienza a recabar energía oscura mientras sus amigos siguen luchando.

-¡Rompedor Divino!- Seraphimon conecta un potente puñetazo en lo que supuestamente es la cara de Ogudomon pero éste ni se inmuta.

-Bah, qué decepción…- Ogudomon golpea al Ángel de la Justicia con una de sus garras pero Ophanimon toma el relevo.

-¡Esferas de Sefirot!- El ataque de Ophanimon tampoco parece hacerle demasiado daño a Ogudomon.

-Tsk, no sois más que insectos para mí…- Ogudomon, tras despreciar a Seraphimon, carga contra Ophanimon. -¡Oratio Grandiloqua!- En lugar de esquivar los ataques de Ogudomon, Ophanimon usa su lanza y su escudo para bloquear cada uno de los ataques de Ogudomon. Si simplemente los esquivase, ganaría mucho menos tiempo que si Ogudomon se ve incapaz de dañarla por mucho que la golpee.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Esto es todo lo que puede hacer el gran Ogudomon?- Ophanimon decide mofarse de su enemigo mientras continúa bloqueando sus ataques y dirige una mirada de refilón a Azramon, que ahora está rodeado de un aura negra.

-¡Maldita estúpida! ¡Muérete de una vez!- Ogudomon está perdiendo la paciencia y ni se percata de que Seraphimon vuelve a la carga.

-¡Excálibur!- El Ángel de la Justicia clava su espada justo al lado de una de las espadas que están clavadas en las articulaciones de las patas de Ogudomon y éste profiere un grito terrible. -Vaya… Pero si tiene puntos débiles…- Con un tono que reprime una risotada cruel y despreciativa, Seraphimon decide seguir el ejemplo de Ophanimon y burlarse del Rey Demonio.

-¡Callaos!- Ogudomon empieza a agitar sus garras como intentando espantar unas moscas especialmente molestas pero, tanto Seraphimon como Ophanimon, se limitan a esquivarle.

-¿Algún problema?- Ophanimon y Seraphimon comienzan ahora a volar en círculos alrededor de Ogudomon y éste, harto de seguirlos con la mirada y de intentar cazarlos con sus garras, decide probar otra cosa.

-¡Catedral!- La onda sónica empuja a Ophanimon y Seraphimon, pero los dos se las apañan bastante bien y no salen muy mal parados.

-¡Ascensión Santa!- Al unísono, los dos Grandes Ángeles convocan la tormenta de rayos blancos y dorados, todos resplandecientes, que les sirven a modo de contraataque y para entorpecer los movimientos de su enemigo.

Sin embargo, la batalla está en sus últimos estertores porque un grito profundo hiende el aire.

-¡Preparaos!- Ophanimon y Seraphimon se colocan de tal manera que forman un triángulo perfecto con Azramon y en el centro queda encerrado Ogudomon. -¡Puerta Oscura!- Con un movimiento lento con las manos, como si intentase partir mentalmente la tierra en dos, Azramon abre una gran brecha en la llanura, que conduce directamente al Área Oscura.

-¡¿Qué pretendéis?! ¡Yo domino la Oscuridad! ¡Mientras exista pecado en el mundo, jamás caeré!- Ogudomon intenta atacar a Azramon pero éste se protege con una barrera de Oscuridad.

-¡Te equivocas, y eso será tu perdición! ¡La Oscuridad no es un juguete para aquellos que desean usarla con fines egoístas! ¡Ophanimon, Seraphimon!- Los Grandes Ángeles asienten al grito de Azramon y los tres comienzan a brillar.

**···**

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Tai intenta echar un vistazo a la pantalla del ordenador de Izzy al mismo tiempo que no pierde detalle de la batalla que tiene en frente.

-¡Lo encontré!- Izzy levanta los brazos en el aire y comienza a leer en su pantalla. -Tríada Celeste. Nivel Supremo 2. Atributo Todos. También llamados los Tres Grandes Ángeles, la Tríada Celeste está formada actualmente por Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Azramon. Cada uno controla un aspecto del Ciclo de la Vida comenzando por la misma Vida, en manos de Ophanimon, a la que sigue la Justicia y la Ley a las que toda vida debe ceñirse, regidas ambas por Seraphimon, y que está abocada al inevitable destino de la Muerte, poder que ostenta Azramon. Dado que Ophanimon y Azramon son los polos opuestos del Ciclo y que Seraphimon representa el Equilibrio y la Justicia, se considera que la nueva Tríada Celeste es mucho más poderosa que la anterior ya que su fuerza no reside en el Bien, si no en la Equidad y el Equilibrio perfectos. Su trabajo en equipo es excelente y se dice que sólo es comparable al de los Reyes Demonio. Además no existe ningún ser en el mundo que pueda sobrevivir al poder conjunto de los Tres Grandes Ángeles pues, unidos, pueden desatar el Apocalipsis.- Izzy termina de leer y busca una descripción más detallada del llamado Apocalipsis pero no encuentra nada. -¿Es que no hay ningún dato sobre ese ataque?- Izzy habla con tono enfadado y los demás sonríen pues saben lo poco que le gusta a Izzy ser incapaz de responder a una pregunta.

-Se llama Apocalipsis, Izzy. Se supone que todos los que lo han visto han muerto, ¿no?- Henry pone una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y le señala al campo de batalla. -Espero que de verdad sepan lo que están haciendo porque todo parece indicar que vamos a ser testigos de ese ataque…- Henry y todos los Elegidos se quedan mirando a sus amigos, que aún no han dejado de resplandecer.

**···**

Azramon se concentra y la energía de la Zona Oscura comienza a fluir hacia el Mundo Digital y a rodear a Ogudomon.

-¿Qué hacéis?- Por primera vez desde que hiciese acto de presencia, Ogudomon habla con un tono que denota miedo e inseguridad.

Sin embargo ninguno de los Ángeles parece haber oído la pregunta de Ogudomon. Ophanimon parece estar concentrándose como si tuviese miedo de que algo pudiese salir mal. Seraphimon, por su parte, parece estar a la que salta, como si esperase una señal para atacar. El único que parece tranquilo es Azramon, que se siente en su elemento manipulando la Oscuridad y haciéndola fluir a su alrededor, dándoles poder a sus compañeros y preparando la tumba de Ogudomon, una tumba a la que él mismo creyó estar destinado no hace mucho. De repente, los Grandes Ángeles dejan de brillar al mismo tiempo que un destello ilumina toda la llanura. Es en este momento, cuando Ophanimon, Seraphimon y Azramon, al mismo tiempo, alzan sus manos hacia el cielo y comienzan a recitar uno a uno unos versos similares a un rezo.

-Movidos por el poder de la Vida y con el deseo de que el Amor y la Piedad Divinas vuelvan a este Mundo huérfano de Luz…- Ophanimon termina su parte y Seraphimon recita la suya.

-Con la Esperanza de que la Justicia y las Leyes Divinas castiguen una vez más a los malvados que han osado emponzoñar las almas de nuestros semejantes y asesinar a quienes se les han opuesto…- Seraphimon también termina y llega el turno de Azramon.

-Con la voluntad de que, en la Muerte, los Justos encuentren Amor y Piedad y los Impuros reciban un implacable y Cruel castigo que toda su existencia temerán en la más profunda Oscuridad…- Ahora que ha terminado Azramon, los tres Ángeles comienzan a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Nosotros, la Tríada Celeste, convocamos el único poder capaz de destruir el Mal. ¡Apocalipsis!- Rápidamente, como si del mismísimo Fin del Mundo se tratase, la tierra comienza a resquebrajarse pero una barrera luminosa rodea a los Elegidos y a los Tres Grandes Ángeles, una barrera creada por Ophanimon. Pero ahí no se queda la cosa, nada más resquebrajarse la tierra, una gran tormenta sacude todo el valle y los rayos comienzan a estallar a nivel del suelo provocando una gran destrucción en la ya devastada llanura. Al instante, una gran marea, venida del horizonte, les confirma a todos que el resto del Mundo Digital está igual que este valle que, a los pocos segundos, queda inundado justo antes de ser sacudido por una ventisca implacable.

-¿Qué demonios habéis hecho? ¡Esto no me matará sólo a mí, condenará a todos los digimons!- Ogudomon, aterrado por lo que los Grandes Ángeles se han atrevido a hacer, es incapaz de encontrar una manera de salvarse.

-Lo sabemos, Ogudomon, pero gracias a ti, ya no quedan digimons que puedan sufrir esta catástrofe…- Ophanimon habla con tono implacable mientras el magma comienza a fluir por la superficie de la tierra y los cielos se tiñen de negro.

-Tú nos has obligado a llevar a cabo la mayor de todas las masacres para destruirte. Nosotros cargaremos con este Pecado, pero nuestra conciencia quedará tranquila al saber que, con esto, salvamos todos los mundos…- Seraphimon también tiene un tono que denota un profundo odio por su enemigo.

-Hallarás en la Muerte lo mismo que tú diste en Vida, Dolor, Sufrimiento, Tristeza, Odio, Soledad, Angustia e Ira. Ogudomon, tu tormento será eterno y así será también el vuestro, Reyes Demonio…- Azramon baja las manos al terminar de hablar y lo mismo hacen Seraphimon y Ophanimon. Al instante, toda la tierra termina de resquebrajarse y comienza a desaparecer, transformándose en datos simples, primarios, básicos y carentes de forma física.

En todas las partes del Mundo Digital, los ríos y los mares se secan, las montañas desaparecen y las selvas y bosques se pudren pero ningún digimon queda para ver semejante acto de desesperación por parte de los Elegidos.

Y así es como el mismísimo Ogudomon, Rey de Reyes y Señor del Pecado Original, cae a la sima sin fondo en que se ha convertido el Área Oscura, único lugar intacto del Mundo Digital…

* * *

-Y fue así como destruimos a Ogudomon, entonces creímos que ya no quedaba nadie, ni bueno ni malo, que pudiese poner en peligro el Mundo Digital. Por supuesto, estábamos equívocados.- Yami mira a Kari y ésta toma el relevo.

-Pese a que destruimos todo el Mundo Digital como antes hiciese Apocalymon, aquello no había sido suficiente para destruir los datos de Ogudomon, no, Ogudomon se había alimentado, para resurgir, de los datos de todos los digimons que poblaban el Mundo Digital, de los datos de los Reyes Demonio y, por tanto, también de los datos de cinco de las Seis Bestias Sagradas y es que, como todos sabéis, la realidad es que sí quedaba un digimon vivo, además de nosotros, FangLongmon, encerrado en lo más profundo del Área Oscura, resultó ser el último gran golpe de nuestros enemigos. La Bestia Sagrada que obtenía su poder de la Luz, un ser tan poderoso que rivalizaba con la Tríada Celeste y los Reyes Demonio, un alma atormentada durante eras cuya voluntad apenas existía y, por tanto, era fácil de manipular…- Kari termina y vuelve a mirar a Yami, pero T.K. les interrumpe.

-Un momento, lo que le hicimos al Mundo Digital… También destruyó el Mar Oscuro, ¿no?- T.K. contempla con estupor como Yami y Kari asienten. -¿Y también destruyó los mundos que dependían del Mundo Digital, como, por ejemplo, el Mundo de los Deseos?- Kari y Yami vuelven a asentir y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. -Entonces, lo que hicisteis después, que destruyó el Área Oscura y el Núcleo del Mundo Digital, podría decirse que borró de forma definitiva el Mundo Digital… ¿Me equivoco?- T.K. mira con cierta vehemencia a sus dos amigos.

-No, no te equivocas, T.K.- Yami resiste el impulso de aplaudir a su amigo por haber demostrado semejante capacidad, no sólo de deducción, sino también buena memoria.

-Entonces, lo que nos dijisteis hace tiempo era mentira, sí que destruimos el Mundo Digital, sí que lo reconstruimos y sí que llevamos a cabo nuestra misión… Pero, pese a todo, ¿los Reyes Demonio resurgirán?- T.K. entre indignado, aliviado, enfadado y un montón más de sentimientos que ni él mismo tiene claro qué significan, mira con el ceño fruncido a los Elegidos de la Luz y la Oscuridad.

-Cierto, esa misión que decidí no llevar a cabo, fue cumplida casi por obligación, pues era la única manera de derrotar a nuestros enemigos. Pero también es cierto que no borramos completamente a los Reyes Demonio, ¿no os habéis dado cuenta?- Yami ahora apunta a todos sus amigos con su dedo índice. -Demon, Lilithmon y Belphemon tenían razón, las crisis que han azotado al Mundo Digital siempre han ocurrido cuando el Equilibrio comenzaba a romperse… Hasta ahora siempre hemos creído que el Mal era el que rompía el Equilibrio, pero estábamos equivocados, era la rotura del Equilibrio lo que originaba el Mal, siempre que los digimons comenzaban a dar muestras de no saber convivir, siempre que comenzaban a caer en los Pecados, ahí estaban los Reyes Demonio, ellos nunca fueron el origen de ninguna crisis, ellos, junto con todos sus esbirros, fueron y siempre han sido, los efectos de las crisis que azotaban el Mundo Digital… Sin ellos, los digimons jamás podrían superar una crisis porque nunca encontrarían un motivo para unirse. Los Reyes Demonio son, en definitiva, un Mal necesario.- Yami termina de hablar y Kari toma la palabra al instante.

-En resumidas cuentas, es necesario el Mal más abyecto para sacar a relucir el Bien más puro y, así, restaurar el Equilibrio y que las aguas vuelvan a su cauce. Por eso Yami y yo decidimos que no tenía sentido eliminar completamente a los Reyes Demonio, por eso decidimos volver a sellarlos pese a tener la ocasión de deshacernos de ellos de forma definitiva. De esta manera, cuando el Mundo Digital vuelva a estar en problemas, los Reyes Demonio resurgirán y, junto a ellos, también lo harán los Elegidos, y así la Paz podrá volver siempre a cambio de unos periodos de caos y destrucción absolutos.- Kari habla como quien ha tardado en digerir semejantes conceptos pero consciente de que sus actos fueron correctos.


	41. 40: Luz y Oscuridad

**Capítulo 40: Luz y Oscuridad. El poder para convertir la Nada en Todo**

Los Elegidos se encuentran flotando sobre lo que parece ser el Área Oscura, al parecer, toda la Oscuridad del Mundo, concentrada, es lo que rodea el Núcleo del Mundo Digital, un Núcleo que ahora son capaces de entrever en lo más profundo del mar de Oscuridad que tienen a sus pies.

Sin embargo, pese a que acaban de presenciar el Fin del Mundo, el Apocalipsis, todos siguen vivos y está claro por qué. La fulgurante barrera, que Ophanimon ha creado a su alrededor, les ha protegido durante todo el proceso de destrucción del Mundo y les sigue protegiendo pese a que Ophanimon parece estar al borde del desmayo, y es que, tras el gran esfuerzo que acaban de hacer, los Tres Grandes Ángeles están tumbados sobre el suelo de dicho campo protector, incapaces de moverse pero lo suficientemente crispados como para no romper sus digievoluciones, ninguno se fía aún de que Ogudomon no pueda regresar y es por eso que todos tienen sus miradas fijas en el profundo abismo de negritud que se extiende a sus pies.

-¿Creéis que ha muerto?- Mimi mira a todos sus compañeros en busca de una respuesta tranquilizadora.

-Tiene que estar muerto, han destruido el Mundo Digital en su totalidad para matarle, nadie podría sobrevivir a algo así… Nadie.- Rika le responde pero utiliza una voz que hace que parezca que intenta autoconvencerse de lo que dice.

-Pero… ¿Y si ha sobrevivido? ¿Y si sigue ahí?- Tai mira con recelo el Área Oscura y lanza miradas inquietas a los Grandes Ángeles.

Tai está a punto de hacer la pregunta que tiene en la punta de la lengua cuando unas ondas de choque comienzan a fluir desde el Área Oscura, como si algo se colapsase en su interior.

-¿Qué diantres es eso?- Davis busca el origen de semejantes descargas mientras el resto mira fijamente a los Ángeles.

-No está muerto, ¿verdad?- Takato se arrodilla junto a Seraphimon y éste niega con la cabeza.

-Le hemos matado, de eso no hay duda… Sólo podría sobrevivir si, como dijo, existiese algún ser suficientemente inmerso en el Pecado… Pero él mismo se encargó de destruir a todos los digimons y no puede adueñarse de nuestra voluntad asi que…- Seraphimon termina de hablar y, al instante, Ophanimon y Azramon cruzan miradas, ellos sí saben de un digimon que lleva una eternidad inmerso en el Pecado y la Oscuridad, un digimon que, debido a su encierro, sin duda habrá sobrevivido a todo lo acontecido, un digimon cuyo poder, unido al que ya poseía Ogudomon, sería incontrolable y mucho mayor que el que ostenta la Tríada Celeste. Tal y como habían escuchado los dos de los labios de Genai, FangLongmon aún sigue encerrado en el Núcleo del Mundo Digital, en lo más profundo del Área Oscura, haciendo funcionar el mundo, un mundo que ya no le necesita pues ha sido completamente destruido.

-FangLongmon…- Ophanimon susurra el nombre del único digimon que podría servir a la causa de Ogudomon.

-¿Quién es FangLongmon?- Seraphimon y todos los Elegidos miran a Ophanimon pero es Azramon el que contesta, intentando quitarle presión al Ángel de la Vida.

-Es el Rey de las Bestias Sagradas… Su poder es el de la Luz y es tan poderoso y peligroso que Zhuqiaomon y los demás decidieron encerrarlo en el Núcleo del Mundo Digital, rodeado por todo el Área Oscura, hace eras…- La respuesta de Azramon no es bien recibida por ninguno de sus amigos, algunos tuercen el gesto en una mueca derrotada mientras que otros miran al vacío que se extiende bajo sus pies con el miedo reflejado en sus caras. Pero la mayoría mira a Ophanimon y Azramon sucesivamente, les dirigen miradas de decepción por haber mantenido en secreto la existencia de un digimon así.

(Podrían guardarse sus miradas para otro momento… Ya tenemos bastante con saber que vamos a morir como para que, encima, nos hagan esto…)

-No es culpa de Ophanimon que no os lo hayamos contado, si tenéis que decir algo, decídmelo a mi.- Azramon traga saliva tras echarse el peso de las culpas encima y Ophanimon gira la cabeza y abre la boca para decir algo, pero Azramon le hace un discreto gesto con la mano y vuelve a cerrar la boca.

Otra onda de choque vuelve a sacudir el campo protector de Ophanimon y ahora parece a punto de romperse cuando el Ángel de la Vida levanta la mano y hace un último esfuerzo por mantenerlo en pie.

-No sé para qué te esfuerzas, vamos a morir…- Azramon mira a su compañera y ésta le devuelve una mirada dura.

-Te equivocas.- La respuesta de Ophanimon sorprende a todos, pero a Azramon al que más. -No moriremos, hemos llegado demasiado lejos, hemos hecho demasiado como para morir ahora, no, si Ogudomon se apodera de FangLongmon, lucharemos y venceremos.- Ophanimon se levanta con ligera torpeza y Seraphimon hace exactamente lo mismo.

-Ophanimon tiene razón, la diferencia de poder no importa mientras estemos juntos, somos imparables, somos los Elegidos, el Mal no puede triunfar mientras nosotros sigamos en pie.- Seraphimon y Ophanimon le tienden sus manos a Azramon, que duda un instante antes de cogerlas y levantarse con su ayuda.

-Y si caemos, da igual… Ahora ya no estoy sólo, ninguno de nosotros está sólo. Lo había olvidado… Había olvidado lo terrible que puede ser la soledad y Demon me lo recordó, por eso, si he de morir, que sea a vuestro lado, luchando hasta el final y dando la cara.- Azramon le hace un gesto a Ophanimon y ella rompe el campo protector que les mantiene alejados y a salvo del Área Oscura.

Los Elegidos caen al abismo de negritud que hay a sus pies pero ninguno da muestras de querer huir, todos tienen miedo, pero el miedo no es malo, es natural, y todos saben que deben hacer lo que están haciendo.

Cuando entran en el Área Oscura, su caída se detiene suavemente hasta que, finalmente, se paran y quedan flotando en medio de la Nada o, mejor dicho, en medio de la más absoluta Oscuridad, una Oscuridad que sólo Azramon ha sufrido de primera mano y que los demás no parecen sobrellevar muy bien.

-No temáis a la Oscuridad, puede haceros tanto daño como le permitáis vosotros… Recordad que yo estoy aquí, recordad que no debéis temerla mientras esté con vosotros…- Las palabras de Azramon parecen tranquilizar a todos pero una nueva onda de choque vuelve a ponerles alerta.

Esta vez, a la onda le sigue otra más, y otra, y otra, y la mismísima Zona Oscura comienza a notar los estragos de tanta energía liberada cuando, en la lejanía, un destello dorado rompe la uniforme negritud que rodea a los Elegidos.

-¡Por fin! La auténtica unión de la Luz y la Oscuridad se ha producido, el ser Oscuro más excelso se ha unido al ser Luminoso más poderoso y, juntos, destruiremos toda existencia.- La voz de Ogudomon teñida de un rugido indescriptible, como de un dragón enorme, resuena en todo el mundo y pone la piel de gallina a los Elegidos.

-¡Taiji!- Al principio, nada parece suceder pero, casi al instante, una enorme explosión de energía, que Azramon consigue mitigar gracias a su Barrera Negra, golpea a los Elegidos y les deja aturdidos.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Eso era un ataque?- Tai se queda mirando al lugar donde se ha originado la gigantesca explosión.

Entre tanto, Azramon está más preocupado por otra cosa, en el momento en que les golpeó la energía de la explosión, le pareció ver claramente como la estructura digital de sus amigos, y probablemente también la suya, parecía a punto de desmoronarse.

-¡Taiji!- Otra gran explosión que Azramon vuelve a mitigar con su Barrera Negra, pero, esta vez, no sólo mitiga la explosión, también se fija en sus amigos y ve claramente como todos han pasado a ser datos inconexos durante una microfracción de segundo, de tal forma que resultaría casi imperceptible para cualquiera.

(¿Qué hago? Si sigue atacándonos así es muy posible que nos borre de la existencia pero no puedo detener ese ataque, es demasiado fuerte…)

-¡Azramon!- El grito de Ophanimon saca al Ángel de la Muerte de su ensimismamiento demasiado tarde.

-¡Colmillo del Emperador Dragón!- FangLongmon apresa a Azramon e intenta aplastarle con la fuerza de sus mandíbulas. Pero la rápida reacción de Azramon le ha permitido prepararse lo suficiente y ahora mantiene la boca de FangLongmon abierta usando todas las fuerzas que le quedan y las que son fruto de la adrenalina y la desesperación.

-No me matarás así…- Azramon hace un esfuerzo titánico por no sucumbir y enseguida llega la ayuda que necesita. Ophanimon y Seraphimon golpean a FangLongmon en los laterales de la cara y la Bestia Sagrada relaja su presión sobre Azramon lo suficiente como para que pueda hacer un último esfuerzo y liberarse.

-¡Te mataré! ¡Nadie puede escapar a mi poder!- FangLongmon vuelve a arremeter contra Azramon, empecinado en terminar con el Ángel de la Muerte.

Mientras esquiva los terribles mordiscos y embestidas de su enemigo, Azramon se fija en la apariencia de la Bestia Sagrada que representa a la Luz. Todo su cuerpo parece recubierto de un metal, seguramente Cromo DigiZoid, dorado, que no deja de refulgir ni en medio de la Oscuridad que les rodea. FangLongmon es, al menos, tan grande como Azulongmon, y dos grandes cuernos coronan su cabeza. Fijados a lo largo de su espina dorsal, lleva los 12 DigiNúcleos propios de las Bestias Sagradas, que son de un color rosado brillante. Pero hasta ahí llega la apariencia normal de FangLongmon pues es evidente que los siete símbolos que tiñen su cuerpo, y que representan cada uno de los Pecados Capitales, no forman parte del FangLongmon corriente, además, su rostro está ensombrecido por el Mal y Azramon es capaz de ver en sus ojos el Orgullo, la Ira, la Lujuria, la Pereza, la Gula, la Avaricia y la Envidia que caracterizaban a los Reyes Demonio. La voluntad de FangLongmon ya no le pertenece, ahora está dominada por los Reyes Demonio, por Ogudomon, por Lucemon que, en sus ansias por conseguir más y más poder, había absorbido los datos de las Bestias Sagradas, los de todos los digimons del mundo e, incluso, los datos de sus propios hermanos, los demás Reyes Demonio.

-¡Muérete ya!- FangLongmon parece ansioso por dar muerte a Azramon y el Ángel de la Muerte casi puede sentir todo el odio que Lucemon le profesaba.

Sin embargo, Azramon sigue esquivando, por muy poco, pero la Bestia Sagrada es incapaz de golpear a Azramon. Aún así, el Ángel de la Muerte es consciente de que, tarde o temprano, cometerá un error, se cansará o, simplemente, se distraerá, y entonces lo pagará muy caro.

-¡Jabalina del Edén!- El ataque de Ophanimon golpea a FangLongmon y la Bestia Sagrada ni se inmuta, parece totalmente inmune a cualquier cosa que le puedan hacer los Grandes Ángeles.

-¡Rompedor Divino!- El ataque de Seraphimon también es infructuoso y Azramon no está en posición de hacer nada que no sea sobrevivir el mayor tiempo posible.

(No puedo seguir así… No puedo hacer nada… Si no hacemos algo vamos a morir todos. Necesitamos algo que cambie las tornas, necesitamos algo que nos dé la victoria. Necesitamos…)

Unas palabras resuenan en la cabeza de Azramon sin previo aviso, unas palabras pronunciadas por el enemigo al que más ha odiado jamás.

(Yo soy el único capaz de hacer esto, unir los poderes más peligrosos y contrapuestos de toda la creación, la Luz y la Oscuridad…) Si, Lucemon había dicho algo parecido y no sólo eso, Yami también recuerda que Dragomon y Genai le habían mencionado algo acerca de unir Luz y Oscuridad. Le habían dicho que, juntos, la Luz y la Oscuridad podrían borrar toda existencia de un plumazo y que por eso se dio el poder de la Esperanza a uno e los Elegidos, para evitar que semejante cosa sucediera… Sin embargo… ¿Y si existiese una forma de unir Luz y Oscuridad sin destruir toda existencia? ¿Y si el Elegido de la Esperanza es la clave? ¿Y si ese es el verdadero poder de los Elegidos? Unir Luz y Oscuridad…

(Lucemon se equivocaba, nunca se ha hecho, él no unía la Luz y la Oscuridad, las lanzaba por separado, ni siquiera ahora las ha unido, tan sólo ha corrompido la Luz con su poder Oscuro… No, si alguien puede unir la Luz y la Oscuridad, esos somos nosotros, los Elegidos.)

-¡Flare Tenebris!- Azramon decide no esquivar el siguiente golpe de FangLongmon, en su lugar, lo recibe de lleno pero también golpea la cara de su enemigo con un potente golpe cargado de Oscuridad. FangLongmon, no herido, pero sí molesto, se detiene y vuelve a lanzar una de sus malditas explosiones de energía que mandan a los Elegidos muy lejos.

FangLongmon parece haberse detenido pero ninguno se espera que sea por siempre, seguro que está preparando algo nuevo.

Pese a todo, Azramon se dirige a sus amigos con apremio.

-Tengo un plan, pero tenéis que confiar en mí…- Todos miran inmediatamente a Azramon y el Ángel de la Muerte entiende que tiene toda su atención. -Sólo hay un poder lo suficientemente grande para destruir a FangLongmon tal y como se encuentra ahora. Chicos, necesitamos una locura…- Azramon mira a sus amigos y su vista se posa en Sora. -FangLongmon tiene un Match Ball y tenemos que salvarlo como sea…- Sora sonríe y la mirada de Azramon se detiene en Tai y Davis. -Estamos en la Prórroga y necesitamos un gol, necesitamos ir con todo al ataque…- Tai y Davis asienten y Azramon continúa. -Sólo Ophanimon y yo lucharemos, necesito que todos los demás, incluido tú, Seraphimon, hagáis algo por mí.- Azramon les cuenta su plan y, según avanza, las caras de los Elegidos pasan del entendimiento a la sorpresa y la preocupación.

-¡Es una locura!- Seraphimon expresa las dudas de todo el grupo pero Ophanimon le contradice.

-Yo confío en Yami, si él dice que es posible, lo es. No tengo ninguna duda.- Azramon le agradece a Ophanimon su lealtad y confianza y todos los Elegidos, pese a las dudas, asienten.

De inmediato, todos los Elegidos forman un corro en torno a Seraphimon y alzan sus D-Watch y sus Emblemas en el aire mientras Seraphimon intenta acumular la energía que comienza a fluir a su alrededor.

Por otra parte, Ophanimon y Azramon se quedan frente a sus amigos para protegerles de los posibles ataques de FangLongmon.

-No sé si podré hacer esto después así que…- Usando su Guadaña, Azramon raja con facilidad la Oscuridad bajo sus pies y abre una puerta hacia el Mundo Real. -Si ganamos, la necesitaremos para volver y, si perdemos, dará igual porque FangLongmon podría hacer una, ahora que está dominado por Ogudomon.- Ophanimon asiente ante las palabras de Azramon y los dos se quedan callados, esperando a su enemigo.

-¡Oukai!- Un resplandor llega desde la distancia y los dos ven a FangLongmon acercarse rodeado de una barrera de fuego dorado, si eso les toca acabarán calcinados.

-¡Ascensión Santa!- -¡Ascensión Demoníaca!- Juntos, al unísono, los dos Grandes Ángeles convocan sendos rayos que lanzan contra FangLongmon y consiguen desviarlo lo suficiente para que no colisione contra ellos. Pero no pueden descansar porque FangLongmon vuelve a arremeter contra ellos.

-¡Colmillo del Emperador Dragón!- FangLongmon vuelve a intentar aplastar a Azramon entre sus fauces pero éste y Ophanimon le rechazan con dos golpes certeros en los ojos.

Los dos lo están dando todo y están peleando en perfecta armonía, defendiéndose de su enemigo como si fuesen uno sólo, y no necesitan comunicarse porque se conocen a la perfección, hace tiempo que las barreras entre ellos sa habían caído y ahora se hace patente la importancia del entendimiento mutuo que los dos se han esmerado en forjar.

-¡Taiji!- Una nueva explosión se dirige hacia ellos.

-Barrera…- Azramon levanta su mano derecha mientras coge con su izquierda la mano de Ophanimon.

-… Divina.- Ophanimon levanta su mano izquierda y le da la derecha a Azramon, frente a ellos se crea una barrera que resiste completamente la explosión provocada por FangLongmon.

-¡Ya está, preparaos!- El grito de Seraphimon les indica que están al borde del final, ya sea para bien o para mal.

Ninguno suelta la mano del otro y los dos mantienen en pie la barrera que les protege a todos.

Seraphimon acumula una extraña fuerza dorada en sus puños.

-He aquí las Virtudes de los Elegidos, el Valor de Tai y Davis, la Amistad de Matt y Davis, el Amor de Sora y Yolei, la Inocencia de Mimi y Yolei, el Conocimiento de Izzy y Cody, la Honestidad de Joe y Cody, la Amabilidad de Ken… También los poderes que nos caracterizan, el Milagro de Takato, el Equilibrio de Henry, la Protección de Rika, la Justicia de Ryo y el Destino de Jen. Yo os entrego todo este poder junto al mío, el de le Esperanza, para que vosotros, Ángeles de la Luz y la Oscuridad, hagáis posible nuestro deseo. ¡Testamento!- En lugar de una gran explosión, Seraphimon concentra toda la fuerza de su ataque en una ráfaga de color dorado que dirige directamente hacia Ophanimon y Azramon. Todo este derroche hace que, además, Seraphimon se divida en T.K. y Patamon, que se quedan boquiabiertos, ignorando el cansancio, a la espera del resultado de su jugada.

-Tengo miedo…- Ophanimon aprieta fuerte la mano de Azramon y éste le devuelve el apretón.

-Yo estoy aterrado, pero estoy contigo así que nada malo puede sucederme…- Las palabras de Azramon dibujan una sonrisa en los labios de Ophanimon.

Tras unas milésimas de segundo que parecen horas, la energía de los Elegidos, canalizada en el ataque de Seraphimon, les golpea y se produce el milagro.

-¡Azramon…!- El Ángel de la Muerte siente su cuerpo descomponerse en datos que se arremolinan formando una niebla oscura, completamente negra.

-¡Ophanimon…!- El Ángel de la Vida nota una sensación parecida a la de Azramon pero sus datos se convierten en una niebla blanca y resplandeciente.

Tanto Azramon como Ophanimon habían experimentado sensaciones parecidas al llegar a sus cuerpos Supremos pero esto va mucho más allá.

-¡… ADN Digievolución en…!- Las dos densas nieblas contrapuestas se unen en una Luz apagada, una Oscuridad resplandeciente, y comienzan a formar un nuevo ser. Un ser nacido de la verdadera unión de la Luz y la Oscuridad en igualdad de condiciones y con todo el poder de los Elegidos.

La figura se expande hasta alcanzar una forma definida y humana, su tamaño es similar al de MegaGargomon o Imperialdramon y emite un extraño resplandor que ciega a todos los que la contemplan.

Mientras el resplandor se dispersa por todo el Área Oscura, iluminando el lugar con una luz tenue, los Elegidos y el propio FangLongmon pueden ver al nuevo digimon resultado de la fusión entre Azramon y Ophanimon.

Todo su cuerpo lo cubre una armadura resplandeciente de color dorado, muy parecida a la de Azramon pero con detalles inconfundibles pertenecientes a la de Ophanimon, el yelmo que cubre toda su cabeza es también dorado y tiene las mismas figuras que el de Ophanimon, engastadas pero, a diferencia del casco de Ophanimon o Azramon, muestra un círculo plateado en lugar de una cruz y tiene dos alas doradas en cada lado, parecidas a las de Seraphimon.

Los brazaletes dorados que lleva en las muñecas, al igual que los de Ophanimon, están decorados con dos alas y los guantes parecen hechos de una tela fina y delicada a la par que ultra resistente. Ahora todos llevan sus miradas al pecho del nuevo digimon y ven, en el centro, los Emblemas de la Esperanza, la Luz y la Oscuridad formando un triángulo equilátero perfecto y resplandeciendo, el de la Esperanza con un brillo dorado que destaca sobre el de la armadura, el de la Luz con un resplandor rosado y el de la Oscuridad con un fulgor negro.

Buscando el resto de Emblemas, los Elegidos ven que la Amistad y el Valor están engastados en color azul y naranja en la placa que lleva el digimon en su hombro derecho mientras que los del Amor y la Inocencia, de color rojo intenso y verde pálido, están en la placa del hombro izquierdo. Al fijarse mejor, los Elegidos también ven los Emblemas del Conocimiento, que emite un resplandor púrpura, y de la Honestidad, de color grisáceo, gravados en los laterales del casco. Las miradas bajan ahora desde el pecho hasta el vientre, donde una placa muestra el Emblema de la Amabilidad junto al de la Protección, brillando, respectivamente, con color rosa intenso y azul marino. Los chicos vuelven a bajar más la mirada y, en cada rodilla, una placa muestra los últimos Emblemas, en la rodilla izquierda se pueden ver los Emblemas del Milagro y el Destino, ambos dorados, y en la de la derecha los de la Justicia y el Equilibrio, gris y verde respectivamente. Finalmente, sus pies los cubren sendas botas, cómo no, doradas.

A la espalda lleva quizá el detalle más significativo de la unión entre Luz y Oscuridad, doce alas a rebosar de plumas todas ellas. Las seis alas de la mitad derecha son de color blanco perlado y despiden un brillo singular, mientras que las seis alas de la mitad izquierda son completamente negras y parecen absorber toda la Luz del ambiente.

-¡… Kagamimon!- Kagamimon permanece quieto en el aire mirando fijamente a FangLongmon que está paralizado por la desagradable sorpresa que los Elegidos le acaban de dar.

**···**

El único que no está con la boca abierta, por la sorpresa, es Izzy que ya está intentando buscar datos del nuevo digimon que todos han creado juntos. Cuando por fin lo encuentra, no se demora antes de leerlo en voz bien audible.

-Kagamimon. Nivel Divino. Atributo Todos. Digimon de tipo Dios cuyo nombre es un juego de palabras con dos sentidos. Por una parte es una fusión de las palabras Kami y Megami, que significan Dios y Diosa respectivamente, lo cual ensalza la divinidad que envuelve a este digimon. Pero, además, Kagami significa espejo y hace alusión a la extraña habilidad de este digimon, y es que es capaz de utilizar todo el poder de los Elegidos siendo así, el espejo en el que está reflejada la esencia de los Guerreros de Dios. Se dice que es la forma material de la Divinidad que rige el Mundo Digital y que posee un poder que va más allá de toda comprensión. Absolutamente ningún digimon puede comparar su poder al de Kagamimon, cuya fuerza procede de la verdadera unión de la Luz y la Oscuridad, proporcionándole así, un poder que no conoce limitaciones de ningún tipo.- Izzy se queda con cara de no haber oído nada semejante en toda su vida.

-¿Nivel Divino? ¿Más allá del Supremo?- Henry también se queda estupefacto al oír las palabras de Izzy y todos se miran bastante impresionados antes de volver a dirigir sus miradas hacia Kagamimon.

* * *

-Uff… Todavía se me pone la piel de gallina al recordar aquello…- Yami mira al vacío, ensimismado y con aspecto de estar recordando uno de los mejores momentos de su vida y todos se le quedan mirando, sólo Kari parece tan ensimismada como Yami.

-¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué sentisteis?- Sora se muestra muy interesada por lo que les había sucedido y, aprovechando que Yami lleva desvelando sus intimidades desde que comenzase la historia, se atreve con una pregunta que nadie antes les ha hecho.

-No sabría describirlo, creo que nunca me había sentido así… Quiero decir que, cuando me fusioné con BlackGatomon la primera vez, me estaba fusionando con alguien a quien consideraba un hermano, fue también increíble, pero no creo que se pueda comparar a lo que sucedió entonces.- Yami mira de refilón a Kari y continúa. -Cuando nos fusionamos fue como… no sé… me sentí completo, es como si ella fuese una parte muy importante de mí que yo hubiese perdido al nacer… Creo que el concepto de media naranja le viene como anillo al dedo a esta situación, me sentí como si me reuniese con mi otra mitad, por mi parte, yo estaba eufórico…- Yami se explica muy rápido y tartamudeando ligeramente mientras se ruboriza con cada palabra.

-¿Y tú?- Sora mira a Kari y ésta sonríe, apurada, al tiempo que se ruboriza ligeramente.

-Creo que Yami lo ha expresado bastante bien, al menos yo no lo habría podido decir mejor. Fue como si por fin encontrase a mi otra mitad, a esa parte de mí a la que llevaba buscando toda mi vida. Yo sentí lo mismo que él sintió, pensé lo mismo que el pensó y fue maravilloso, recuerdo que, a partir de entonces, una mirada, un gesto o una simple exhalación, bastaban, y siguen bastando, para que nos entendamos perfectamente. Alcanzamos un grado de comprensión mutua que hubiese sido imposible alcanzar de otra manera.- Kari también se ruboriza bastante y pasa un rato sin que nadie diga nada antes de que Yami y ella continúen la historia.

* * *

-¡Colmillo del Emperador Dragón!- FangLongmon embiste a Kagamimon con las fauces abiertas, pero el digimon Dios alza su mano y murmura unas simples palabras.

-Disrupción Sónica.- El Emblema de la Amabilidad se ilumina y una tremenda onda de choque, originada por un sencillo batir de alas de Kagamimon, manda a FangLongmon, cuan grande es, por los aires como si fuese un avión de papel.

-¡Maldito seas!- La Bestia Sagrada corrupta se recupera enseguida y vuelve a cargar contra su enemigo. -¡Oukai!- FangLongmon se envuelve en un fuego dorado y arremete contra Kagamimon pero, una vez más, no le sirve de nada.

-Cero Absoluto.- Esta vez brilla el Emblema de la Amistad y una ligera brisa golpea la esfera de llamas que cubre a FangLonmon y la congela al instante.

-¡Taiji!- Con un gran explosión, FangLongmon se libera y aprovecha para atacar a todos al mismo tiempo, de nuevo, Kagamimon demuestra por qué es considerado la encarnación de Dios.

-Manto Estelar.- Kagamimon chasca sus dedos haciendo brillar el Emblema de la Protección y una gran esfera protectora les envuelve a él y a los Elegidos de tal manera que el ataque de FangLongmon no les hace absolutamente nada.

-¡¿Es que no hay manera de derrotarte?!- FangLongmon ruge de pura impotencia y Kagamimon sonríe bajo su casco.

(Menuda sensación…) Yami está extasiado por los sentimientos y las sensaciones que llevan invadiéndole desde que se fusionase con Kari.

(¡Qué maravilla! Todo nuestro poder… No, también tenemos su poder, ellos nos han ayudado a conseguirlo…) Kari también se encuentra en un estado de furor difícilmente descriptible.

(Deberíais estar más atentos a la batalla…) Aunque BlackGatomon intenta sonar responsable, una sonrisa se adivina en su tono.

(Es imposible que perdamos ahora, no me puedo creer que seamos tan fuertes…) Gatomon también está asombrada y complacida por su nueva forma y no trata de ocultarlo.

-¡Carga Dragón!- FangLongmon vuelve a embestirlos pero todos, al unísono, levantan la mano y Kagamimon hace exactamente lo que ellos cuatro desean.

-Olvido Eterno.- De repente, el Emblema de la Oscuridad refulge y toda la Oscuridad del Infierno se cierne sobre FangLongmon y lo mantiene apresado y, a juzgar por los constantes lamentos y rugidos, en un dolor terrible y constante.

-Veredicto Final.- Ahora es el Emblema de la Esperanza el que brilla y Kagamimon, con una descarga brutal de energía desintegra uno de los DigiNúcleos de FangLongmon y absorbe los datos en los que se desintegra.

-Estallido de Gea.- El Emblema del Valor brilla y Kagamimon lanza una diminuta bola de energía naranja que explota al contacto con su enemigo y otro de sus DigiNúcleos es destruido y absorbido por Kagamimon.

-Relámpago Fulminante.- El digimon Dios junta los dedos índice y corazón de su mano derecha, al mismo tiempo que resplandece el Emblema del Conocimiento, y los posa sobre su casco y, con un movimiento rápido y seco, genera una gran chispa con la que electrocuta a su enemigo y destruye un DigiNúcleo más.

(Todavía le quedan nueve, esto va a ser entretenido, casi como una demostración de poder.) Todas las voluntades contenidas en Kagamimon piensan al unísono mientras preparan otro ataque.

-Golpe Tsunami.- Kagamimon echa su puño derecho hacia atrás mientras el Emblema de la Honestidad comienza a brillar y le propina a FangLongmon un puñetazo con la fuerza de las mareas, que lo deja grogui además de destruir otro DigiNúcleo.

-Mátame ya… Por favor…- FangLongmon, todavía torturado por la Oscuridad que le apresa, se ha rendido y clama piedad, pero la piedad era cosa de Ophanimon, la misma Ophanimon a la que no dudó en atacar hasta casi matar.

-¿Por favor? ¿Apelas a mi piedad? No, puede que tuvieses suerte si yo fuese Ophanimon pero no lo soy y no tengo por qué tener piedad de alguien que ha hecho méritos de sobra para ganarse una tortura eterna. Tú capturaste a Yami en un lugar en el que sabías que sería torturado sin piedad, tú mataste a todos los digimons del Mundo Digital para saciar tu hambre de poder, tú nos obligaste a destruir dicho mundo para poder matarte y tú corrompiste y utilizaste en nuestra contra a un ser de una pureza que tú jamás serías capaz de alcanzar… No habrá piedad para ti, morirás, sí, pero sufrirás hasta tal punto que el momento de tu final te parecerá el mayor de los placeres.- La voz potente de Kagamimon sorprende incluso a Yami y Kari, su propia voz no es ni masculina ni femenina pero les es tremendamente familiar.

(Es la misma voz que…) Kari y Yami se dan cuenta a la vez de que aquella había sido la voz que les hablase en su última visita a la cueva de Piximon. En cierta forma, sí que habían tenido una visión, había visto o, mejor dicho, escuchado su futuro ser, la digievolución que les salvaría a todos, y ese ser les había orientado hasta que Yami descubrió lo de los DigiNúcleos…

(Es por eso que hemos podido fusionarnos… Todo tiene sentido, por eso sucedió aquello, el Destino nos reservaba un As en la manga, cuando Azramon murió y Ophanimon absorbió sus DigiNúcleos, quedó sellada una unión que, irremediablemente, terminaría por juntarnos…) Yami sonríe y Kari escucha las divagaciones de su prometido con asombro y con la certeza de que está en lo correcto.

Sin embargo, Kagamimon desea terminar cuanto antes y luego ya tendrán tiempo para divagaciones.

-Giga Estallido.- Por toda la armadura de Kagamimon aparecen varios cañones que apuntan a FangLongmon, de repente, el Emblema del Equilibrio brilla y al momento se dispara todo el arsenal de Kagamimon y otro DigiNúcleo más queda destruido.

Ahora Kagamimon convoca la espada Excálibur de la nada y la blande preparado para atacar.

-Sable Justiciero.- El Emblema de la Justicia brilla al tiempo que Kagamimon raja la piel de FangLongmon y se lleva otro de sus DigiNúcleos por delante. Ni el Cromo DigiZoid es lo bastante duro como para aguantar un ataque de Kagamimon.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Qué crees que te haré ahora que sólo quedan seis DigiNúcleos?- Kagamimon habla con una voz cruel y, por un momento, la sombra de Azramon le envuelve. Sin esperar respuesta por parte de FangLongmon, que ha comenzado a sangrar por la herida en su espalda, Kagamimon hace aparecer el Escudo Cristalino de Ophanimon.

-Fulgor Sagrado.- El Emblema del Milagro refulge con la misma intensidad que lo hace el Escudo Cristalino y, de éste último, emerge una gran ráfaga de energía dorada que golpea con fuerza a FangLongmon y destruye su séptimo DigiNúcleo.

Ahora Kagamimon hace aparecer la guadaña de Azramon y comienza a girarla con aire distraído en su mano derecha.

-¿Qué podría hacer ahora…? ¿Qué tal esto? Lanzamiento Ígneo.- Al tiempo que brilla el Emblema del Amor, Kagamimon lanza su guadaña girando contra FangLongmon y ésta se prende fuego en medio del aire y se convierte en una enorme llamarada que envuelve al dragón como si de una serpiente se tratase, destruyendo otro DigiNúcleo y dejándole solo cuatro.

-Creo que ahora sí es momento de tener piedad…- Ahora la armadura de Kagamimon brilla de forma extraña y libera a FangLongmon de su presa pero, tan pronto lo hace, el dragón toma represalias.

-¡Taiji!- FangLongmon libera otra vez esa maldita explosión pero Kagamimon no se lo esperaba, sin embargo, preparado para todo, su mecanismo de supervivencia se activa y el Emblema del Destino comienza a brillar.

-Intervención Divina.- Sin darse cuenta de lo que hace, por puro instinto, Kagamimon crea una barrera que le protege del ataque de FangLonmon pero…

(¡Mierda! Los chicos…)

Kagamimon actúa rápidamente y se coloca frente a su grupo de amigos de manera que bloquea con su cuerpo el ataque de FangLongmon. Aunque no es una medida tan efectiva como su Manto Estelar, los chicos no reciben demasiado daño y Kagamimon se limita a ayudarles a recuperar fuerzas.

-Explosión de Vida.- Un aura de color verde pálido rodea a todos los Elegidos al tiempo que brilla el Emblema de la Inocencia y todos sienten cómo la energía de Kagamimon les ayuda a recuperar fuerzas.

-Guau… Eso ha estado muy cerca…- Todos los Elegidos miran asombrados a Kagamimon pero sólo T.K. parece conservar el don del habla.

-Sois increíbles…- La afirmación del Elegido de la Esperanza hace que todos los que forman a Kagamimon se sientan un poco aturdidos pero no pierden tiempo antes de volver a la batalla.

-¡Pagarás por esto! ¡Olvido Eterno!- Kagamimon vuelve a encarar a FangLongmon y vuelve a encadenarlo, esta vez teniendo claro que ya no habrá piedad para él. -¡Éxodo!- El Emblema de la Luz brilla un instante antes de que Kagamimon lance una pequeña bola de energía blanca que se introduce en el cuerpo de FangLongmon.

-¡¿Qué es lo que me has hecho?!- Ante la pregunta de FangLongmon, Kagamimon tan sólo chasca los dedos y el digimon vuela por los aires en mil pedazos.

Sin esperar ni un solo segundo más, Kagamimon absorbe los DigiNúcleos restantes y todos los datos de FangLongmon y, junto a los suyos, también los de los Reyes Demonio, Ogudomon, las Bestias Sagradas y todos los digimons que habían sido sacrificados.

(¡Dios mío! ¿Es que esta forma no conoce ningún límite?) Todos los integrantes de Kagamimon se preguntan lo mismo, si es posible llegar a saturar a su nuevo ser.

-Y ahora…- Kagamimon alza sus manos en el aire y comienza a concentrarse, antes, los Grandes Ángeles habían necesitado un gran poder para hacer esto pero él no necesita casi preparación para llevar a cabo una hazaña mucho mayor. -Manto Estelar.- Kagamimon protege antes a sus amigos y después se centra en lo que debe hacer.

-¡Apocalipsis!- Del cuerpo del digimon Dios comienzan a emerger alteraciones espaciales que hacen colapsar incluso al Área Oscura, incluso al mismo núcleo del Mundo Digital. Nada escapa del poder de Kagamimon, al ser éste muchísimo más poderoso que la Tríada Celeste, y todo el espacio comienza a concentrarse en la palma de su mano hasta que los datos del Mundo Digital no son más que una esfera ultradensa del tamaño de una canica.

-Y ahora…- Kagamimon mira fijamente a sus amigos. -Cuando ésto acabe, es posible que ya no pueda mantener más esta forma…- Kagamimon espera a que sus amigos den muestras de haberle escuchado.

Todos asienten y eso es suficiente para él.

-Yami y BlackGatomon no están bien, quiero que tengáis especial cuidado de ellos…- Las palabras de Kagamimon son recibidas con gesto de ligera sorpresa pero todos vuelven a asentir. -Está bien entonces…- El digimon Dios vuelve a centrarse en su tarea y comienza a apretar la esfera de datos que tiene en la palma de su mano.

Dentro de la esfera no sólo están los datos físicos del Mundo Digital, también se encuentran los datos de todos los Digimon que habían sido absorbidos por Lucemon y Ogudomon excepto los de las Bestias Sagradas y los propios Reyes Demonio.

-¡Génesis!- Con un apretón final, Kagamimon hace estallar la esfera de datos y todo comienza a formarse a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que siente cómo es aspirado, junto con el resto de sus amigos, por el portal hacia el Mundo Real que había abierto Azramon antes de la fusión…

**···**

Nada más entrar en el Mundo Real, la digievolución prodigiosa de Kagamimon se rompe y, en medio de un círculo formado por sus amigos, Yami, Kari, BlackGatomon y Gatomon, caen al suelo inconscientes. Kari y Gatomon, al margen de estar desmayadas, parecen estar bien, pero Yami y BlackGatomon presentan un aspecto horrible, los dos exhiben grandes cortes y contusiones y, algunos de ellos, todavía están sangrando.

Ninguno de los Elegidos pierde el tiempo en preguntarse por qué sus amigos están así, Sora llama a una ambulancia mientras Joe comprueba el estado de Yami y BlackGatomon. Todo ha acabado, los Reyes Demonio, Ogudomon y su última tentativa de ataque, FangLongmon, han muerto, unos tras otros, a manos de la Tríada Celeste y, en última instancia, de Kagamimon, una digievolución como caída del cielo y, tan poderosa, que acaba de derrotar a FangLongmon con una facilidad insultante.

Cuando por fin llega la ambulancia, los encargados meten en ella a Kari y Yami junto con sus digimons y le permiten a T.K. acompañarles. Los demás Elegidos se apresuran a dirigirse al hospital tan pronto ven alejarse la ambulancia…

Dentro del vehículo, T.K. contempla a sus amigos que, pese a todo por lo que han pasado, exhiben unas sonrisas de satisfacción y, antes ninguno se había dado cuenta, tienen sus manos unidas como lo estuvieron las de Ophanimon y Azramon antes de la digievolución. Ante esta imagen, unas lágrimas acuden a los ojos de T.K., pero no son lágrimas de tristeza, no, son lágrimas de alegría que acompañan a una sonrisa impulsiva, que se le escapa del alma. Hace mucho tiempo que T.K. ha renunciado a Kari y, sin embargo, una pequeña punzada de celos le invade al verles a los dos así, unidos pase lo que pase.

* * *

-¿Habéis entendido lo que sucedió?- Yami recorre a sus amigos con una mirada y sólo Henry e Izzy asienten. -Explicadlo, por favor.-

Los dos se miran un instante e Izzy le deja el honor a Henry. -Bueno, creo que sé lo que sucedió… La profecía se cumplió, ¿no? Quiero decir, Dios dijo que regresaría con el renacimiento del Mundo Digital y, de hecho, Dios fue el que hizo renacer el Mundo Digital porque eso está claro, ¿no? Kagamimon es en realidad la materialización del Dios de los Digimons…- Henry se sonroja un poco ante el asentimiento satisfecho de Yami y todos le miran ligeramente sorprendidos.

-Muy bien… Tienes razón en todo, ese fue su plan desde el principio, concedió su poder a tres de los Elegidos y las llaves para desatarlo, al resto. Cuando llegase una generación que realmente demostrase ser merecedora de semejante fuerza, podrían unir sus fuerzas para crear al digimon definitivo, un digimon que podría alterar la misma estructura del Mundo Digital sin esfuerzos. Luz y Oscuridad, al final, siempre se trató de eso, de unir los polos opuestos. Incluso el destierro y desprecio de la Oscuridad fueron sucesos muy convenientes para probar a los nuevos Elegidos y descubrir que eran capaces de ver más allá de las diferencias que les separaban para encontrar aquello que les unía… Además de, por supuesto, darle una oportunidad al Elegido Oscuro para reivindicarse… Creo que el hecho de que yo, el bisnieto del primer Elegido Oscuro, fuese el nuevo Elegido de la Oscuridad, tampoco fue una coincidencia, aunque de eso estoy menos seguro…- Las palabras de Yami llegan a los oídos de todos y se quedan impresionados por la explicación definitiva, visto así, en global y en frío, tras haber escuchado la historia, realmente parece que toda su aventura hubiese estado abocada al nacimiento de Kagamimon.

-¿Se ha acabado? ¿O tienes algo más que contarnos?- Mientras todos se levantan, Rika se queda en su asiento y hace una pregunta que a ninguno se le había pasado siquiera por la cabeza.

-Jeje, sí, se ha acabado, pero me gustaría que vinieseis mañana, os merecéis, como mínimo, saber qué paso después.- Yami sonríe y les guiña un ojo a todos, que le miran con una sonrisa en los labios.


	42. 41: El Mundo que todos construimos

**Capítulo 41: El Mundo que todos construimos**

-Relajaos muchachos porque, al fin, os narraré una historia sin eventos trágicos ni enemigos, hoy es el día en que os contaré qué vino después de la caída del Mal…- Yami mira a todos con una expresión de regocijo inconmesurable en su rostro.

* * *

Yami abre los ojos tras lo que le han parecido apenas unos segundos, las imágenes de su batalla final contra FangLongmon acuden a su mente y, además, se da cuenta de que algo nuevo le ocurre, desde que Ophanimon absorbiese su DigiNúcleo, se había sentido vacío por dentro, pero ahora esa sensación ha desaparecido y sólo puede haber una explicación.

(Lo he recuperado… Tras la fusión he recuperado mi DigiNúcleo, estoy seguro…) Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Yami y, ahora sí, presta atención al lugar en el que se encuentra.

El techo es completamente blanco y luce unas lámparas apagadas ahora mismo, a su izquierda, un ventanal, por el que entra tímidamente la luz de la mañana, permanece cerrado para evitar que entre también el frío invernal. Las paredes son también blancas y el Elegido se encuentra tumbado sobre una cama de hospital, también blanca. La muñeca izquierda le duele un poco y se fija en que tiene una aguja clavada y conectada a un tubo por el que el suero entra en sus venas.

(¿Cómo es que necesito suero? ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?)

Yami mira a su derecha y ve a Kari durmiendo en la cama de al lado, ella no parece estar conectada a ninguna bolsa de suero lo cual tranquiliza un poco a Yami. Yami intenta sentarse sobre la cama pero una punzada intensa en el abdomen hace que se vuelva a tumbar, es ahora cuando se da cuenta de que tiene todo el abdomen vendado y no sólo eso, su brazo derecho está escayolado y el pie izquierdo está cubierto de vendas e inmovilizado. Algunas zonas más de su cuerpo están cubiertas por algunas gasas pero no parece ser nada tan grave como lo del abdomen, el brazo o el pie.

(¿Qué esperaba? Me torturaron durante una semana, lo raro sería que no estuviese hecho polvo…)

De repente, un bostezo suave suena fuera del campo de visión de Yami, un bostezo, indudablemente, de chica. Al momento, Yami oye los pasos calmados de alguien que se acerca a Kari y gira la cabeza. Es Rika.

Rika, sin fijarse aún en Yami, pone la mano derecha sobre la frente de Kari como si comprobase que no tiene fiebre y lleva un vaso de plástico con agua en la otra mano. Casi como si fuese rutina, desde la cama de Kari, Rika levanta la mirada hacia Yami y el vaso de agua se le resbala de la mano y cae al suelo dejándolo todo empapado.

La cara de Rika es un poema y Yami no puede evitar sonreír pese al molesto dolor que le atenaza el cuerpo. La chica tiene la boca entreabierta y los labios le tiemblan ligeramente como si tratase de hablar y no pudiese, sus ojos brillan con intensidad y están muy abiertos y con las cejas levantadas. La Elegida de la Protección se queda paralizada unos instantes y, casi de inmediato, sortea la cama de Kari y se arrodilla junto a la de Yami.

-Te has despertado… ¿Qué tal estás?- La voz de Rika aún está impregnada con la sorpresa.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo… ¿Qué tal está ella? ¿Y vosotros? ¿Y BlackGatomon?- Tanto Yami como Rika hablan en voz baja para no despertar a Kari.

-Ella está bien, ha pasado unos cuantos días con fiebre pero parece que ya se le está pasando. BlackGatomon ya se ha recuperado, tiene mucho más aguante que tú…- Rika y Yami se ríen un poco y la chica continúa. -Nosotros estamos perfectamente, gracias a vosotros dos… La mayor secuela que tuvimos fue un cansancio terrible que se arregló con unas cuantas horas de sueño.

-¿Cuánto llevo aquí?- Yami le hace la primera pregunta que se le había venido a la cabeza pero cuya urgencia no es tanta como la del resto.

-Hmmm… Dos meses, Kari lleva un tiempo ya en observación y están a punto de darle el alta pero tú…- Rika se detiene y Yami detecta, en sus ojos, la sombra del llanto. -Los médicos dijeron que habías sufrido un trauma enorme y que era muy posible que no despertases jamás, llevas en coma estos dos meses… Kari no ha dejado de llorar cada vez que estaba despierta y yo… yo he llorado por las noches, cuando todos dormían y estaba sola…- El llanto asoma de nuevo a los ojos de Rika pero Yami levanta su brazo izquierdo, donde tiene la aguja clavada, y la abraza como puede.

-Tranquilízate, por favor… Estoy bien…- Yami también está a punto de llorar, al ver a su amiga así, pero reprime sus lágrimas. -¿Qué hora es?-

-Las diez de la mañana… Dentro de poco, Tai y Kari se despertarán y llegarán los demás…- Rika ve la sorpresa en los ojos de Yami y la chica le explica. -Tai también se ha quedado aquí estos dos meses, como yo. Llevamos durmiendo aquí todo este tiempo para asegurarnos de que no os ocurre nada…- Un gesto de agradecimiento eterno se dibuja en el rostro de Yami y Rika se sonroja un poco.

-¿Puedes despertar a Tai, por favor?- Rika asiente ante la pregunta de Yami y sale del campo de visión del chico. Yami oye cómo despierta a Tai y, en un susurro, le explica algo inaudible para él.

Al momento, Tai se acerca a su cama y se queda de pie mirándole fijamente, como atontado.

-Estás… estás… Te has despertado…- Tai parece tan sorprendido como Rika y abraza a Yami sin darse cuenta de que el chico necesita tranquilidad y delicadeza.

-Tai, me haces daño…- Yami se queja un poco y Tai le suelta pidiéndole perdón.

-Tengo que decírselo a mi hermana…- Tai se aproxima a la cama de Kari y se dispone a despertarla cuando Yami le detiene.

-No hace falta… Déjala descansar…- Yami intenta persuadir a Tai para que no interrumpa el sueño de la chica pero Tai no acepta tal argumento.

-¿Descansar? Lleva sin descansar de verdad desde que nos dijeron que no te ibas a despertar nunca, no sé quien está más hecho polvo por la noticia, si BlackGatomon o ella… Por cierto, BlackGatomon y Gatomon están con Joe y Mimi, los dos llevan cuidando de ellos desde que todo terminó… Supongo que los traerán dentro de un par de horas, como todos los días.- Tai vuelve a centrarse en su hermana y le agita el hombro suavemente al tiempo que le susurra algo al oído.

-Venga hermanita, tienes que despertarte…- El susurro de Tai logra el efecto deseado y Kari abre los ojos lentamente y se los frota un poco como tratando de desperezarse.

-¿Qué pasa, Tai? ¿Por qué me despiertas?- La voz de Kari suena triste y amodorrada y la chica se levanta en dirección al baño sin fijarse en Yami.

-Hermanita… Cuando salgas del baño me agradecerás que te haya despertado.- Tras unos minutos en los que Rika, Tai y Yami intercambian miradas sin decir nada de nada, Kari sale del baño y le echa un corto vistazo a la cama de Yami, como si verle allí, tumbado, dormido, fuese algo terrible para ella. La chica camina hacia la ventana sin darse cuenta de lo que acaba de ver hasta que la luz del sol no le da en la cara. En ese momento, se gira bruscamente y vuelve a mirar a Yami.

-Hola…- Yami la mira con una sonrisa en los labios y la chica, al contrario que Rika, se abalanza sobre él y le da el beso más increíble que los dos han compartido en mucho tiempo.

Cuando por fin se separan, tras provocar que Rika y Tai se aparten un poco y miren hacia otro lado un tanto avergonzados, Kari sigue mirando fijamente a Yami y le acaricia la cara.

-Guau… Tengo que quedarme en coma más veces… Menuda bienvenida…- Kari no sonríe, en su lugar, se lleva su otra mano a la cara y se pellizca un poco la mejilla. -Ehh… No, no estás soñando ni nada por el estilo.- Kari empieza a entender que todo es real y que no es otro de sus sueños en los que Yami depierta y vuelven a estar juntos. Y, otra vez, la chica le abraza y le besa tan apasionadamente como si llevase años sin verlo.

Después de un rato vuelve a separarse de Yami y, por fin, sonríe, aunque también comienzan a resbalarle las lágrimas por las mejillas.

-Nos habían dicho que… Creí que nunca… ¡Has vuelto, Yami, has vuelto!- Kari no deja de abrazarle mientras llora y Yami, ignorando el dolor que le producen sus heridas en proceso de curación, le devuelve el abrazo lo mejor que le permite la escayola de su brazo derecho.

Tras todo lo que han pasado, el contacto con Kari es lo mejor que siente en mucho tiempo, puede notar el cabello de su novia rozándole la cara, sus lágrimas humedeciendo la almohada, su respiración irregular, debida al llanto, y el calor de su cuerpo… Todo le recuerda que está vivo, que, después de aguantar una semana, aunque a él le pareciese mucho más tiempo, de tortura sin fin, tras haber luchado hasta la extenuación y tras haber logrado lo imposible al fusionarse con Ophanimon, sigue vivo y sabe que es gracias a sus amigos, sí, pero que, por encima de todo, se lo debe a la chica que en estos momentos le estruja con todo el cariño y amor del mundo.

El abrazo entre los dos parece durar horas pero la realidad es que, a los pocos minutos, Kari le suelta consciente de que debe estar haciéndole daño a su novio.

-Lo siento… Seguro que te he hecho daño…- Kari se disculpa y se queda a su lado tras rozar los labios de Yami con los suyos una última vez.

-¿Daño? Me has hecho sentir vivo, algo que llevo dudando desde hace un tiempo…- Yami sonríe y mira a su alrededor, ni Tai ni Rika están en la sala, probablemente habrán aprovechado para dejarles a solas e irse a desayunar, sabiendo que los dos están bien.

Kari se aleja un segundo y vuelve con una silla que coloca al lado de la cama de Yami para poder sentarse junto a él.

-Hoy me van a dar el alta… Aunque no me voy a marchar de aquí hasta que no te den a ti también el alta así que…- Kari se interrumpe al ver la cara de Yami. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Pero tendré que compartir la habitación y…- Kari interrumpe ahora a su novio con una sonrisa indulgente en los labios.

-De eso nada… Tú no te has enterado de nada pero… ¿Recuerdas el portal que abriste antes de nuestra batalla final?- Yami asiente y Kari continúa. -Pues todo el mundo nos vió pelear contra FangLongmon, Yamaki nos tiene super protegidos y ha reservado esta habitación todo el tiempo que haga falta hasta que te recuperases. Cuando se enteró de que era posible que jamás te despertaras, le dio igual, dijo que no iba a negarles nada a los héroes que habían salvado el mundo por enésima vez…- Kari se detiene un instante y mira por la ventana con gesto soñador, como si aún no se creyese del todo que Yami está despierto. -Los digimons ya no son un secreto… Y nuestras hazañas pronto dejarán de serlo, T.K. está escribiendo una novela acerca de lo que nos sucedió hace 12 años… Dice que le encanta escribir y que no hay nada que deseé más que compartir nuestra historia… Me ha leído un par de capítulos y están sinceramente bien, tiene mucho talento…- Aunque Kari parece estar hablando de cosas que le parecen importantes, Yami tiene la sensación de que está esquivando un tema que arde en deseos de hablar con él.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te reconcome?- Yami mira fijamente a su prometida y ella le devuelve la mirada hasta que ya no puede más.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando nos fusionamos?- La pregunta de Kari no sorprende a Yami pues él mismo siente la misma curiosidad por lo que ella había sentido.

-No sé explicarlo pero una cosa tengo clara, es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca… Era agotador pero adictivo a la vez, y no lo digo por el poder que teníamos, estar contigo de esa manera, ser capaz de sentir tu alma y tu mente como si fuesen las mías… No quiero que nos volvamos a separar nunca jamás…- La respuesta de Yami hace sonreír a Kari y vuelve a abrazarle antes de contestar ella.

-Yo me sentí como si hubiese estado toda mi vida esperando ese momento y la sensación no me defraudó. Fue maravilloso, nunca creí que pudiese llegar a sentirme tan plena tan… llena de felicidad… Durante esos instantes, sólo existíamos tú y yo…- Kari se sonroja un poco y provoca que Yami también se sienta un poco avergonzado, como cuando sólo eran unos críos.

-Seguimos como siempre, ¿eh? Han pasado casi 10 años y estamos como el primer día…- Yami sonríe también y se queda ensimismado, mirando a Kari.

-Sólo hay una pequeña diferencia… Yo te quiero mucho más de lo que te quería el primer día…- Kari le lanza una mirada sedutora y Yami tose un poco entre risas que provocan también una carcajada en Kari.

**···**

Una hora después de todo, Rika y Tai ya han vuelto a la habitación junto a un médico, para que compruebe el estado de Yami. En estos momentos, le están cambiando el vendaje del abdomen y la herida está al descubierto.

-Tsk… La cicatrización es muy lenta… Sólo he visto una herida así una vez y fue con usted mismo, recuerdo que era medianoche entre Nochebuena y Navidad cuando usted llegó gravemente herido por la puerta y por su propio pie junto a un gato negro… Me tocó atenderle y ya entonces nos contó una historia muy rara…- La memoria perfecta del médico sorprende a un Yami que ha evitado mencionarle que ya se conocían. -¿Estuvo usted involucrado en lo sucedido hace dos meses?- Rika, Tai y Kari le dirigen miradas sorprendidas a Yami, que no sabe muy bien cómo reaccionar. -Se lo diré de otra manera. Sé que usted estuvo involucrado en lo que sucedió hace dos meses, nunca me olvido de un caso raro o difícil y cuando, como en su caso, resulta reunir ambas condiciones, mi memoria es muy concreta con los detalles. Cuando le vi caer del cielo comprendí enseguida lo que le había sucedido hace un año…- El médico sonríe y Yami se queda en silencio pero un poco más aliviado.

-El señor Yamaki insistió especialmente en que yo le tratase y he de decir que no me desagradaba la idea de volver a enfrentarme a un caso difícil.-

-¿Yamaki?- Yami pregunta con tono extrañado pero la respuesta, junto con algunos grititos de júbilo, llega desde la puerta.

-Sí, yo.- Mimi y Yolei se acercan corriendo a Yami y le abrazan a la vez diciendo un montón de cosas a la vez y haciéndole imposible a Yami entender lo que le preguntan.

-Señoritas, por favor, necesita descanso…- El médico les pide que se tranquilicen y las chicas sueltan a Yami pero no dejan de mirarle y hablarle.

-Chicas, no es por ser aguafiestas ni nada pero…- Joe intenta abrirse paso entre las dos pero BlackGatomon aparece desde ninguna parte y, tras saltar sobre la cabeza de Yolei, aterriza justo a los pies de Yami. El digimon tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lleva un vendaje en torno al torso. Yami no podría estar más contento de verlo.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada pues, con sus miradas, queda todo dicho. BlackGatomon se limita a sentarse junto al brazo derecho de Yami, al que ya le han quitado la escayola, y el chico acaricia a su compañero distraídamente.

-Veo que has logrado salir de esta… He venido porque tenía que pedirte esto personalmente…- Yamaki mira al doctor y a todos los visitantes. -¿Podría hablar con él a solas?- Ellos asienten y se disponen a marcharse pero Yami les detiene.

-No, ya me levanto yo, necesito estirar las piernas.- El doctor termina de vendarle de nuevo el abdomen y le tiende una muleta que Yami coge con su mano izquierda.

El chico sale junto a Yamaki de la habitación, echándole una mirada a todos sus amigos y recibiendo alguna que otra palmada en la espalda. El doctor se queda en la habitación hablando de algo con los chicos mientras Yamaki se quita las gafas y mira fijamente a Yami.

-No me voy a ir por las ramas, he venido a pedirte tres cosas. Primero, quiero que trabajes para mí, no sólo tú, también me gustaría tener a Izumi y Wong.- Yami intenta responder pero Yamaki no le deja intervenir. -Segundo, ahora que el Mundo Digital y el Mundo Real van a ir de la mano, me gustaría que…- Esto ya es demasiado como para que Yami no le interrumpa.

-¿De dónde ha sacado eso de que van a ir de la mano? ¿Acaso quiere invadirlo?- Yami está alucinando o quizás es que se ha vuelto a desmayar y esto no es más que un sueño.

-Tus amigos no se ha parado porque tú estuvieses en coma, Izumi dice que los digimons han dejado de existir y que, la única manera de que puedan volver a la vida, es que el Mundo Digital reciba suficiente energía como para que puedan regenerarse y creo que tú, mejor que nadie, sabes lo que eso significa.- Yamaki se explica a toda prisa pero Yami asiente.

(Claro, la única manera sería que todos los digimons que naciesen tuviesen un compañero humano para que el Mundo Digital tuviese un respiro… Entiendo…)

-Bien, ya que lo entiendes, quiero pedirte que tú y los tuyos organicéis un grupo de control, el cómo lo dejo a tu elección, Nonaka, Matsuki y Wong me han hablado muy bien de ti… Por último, me gustaría pedirte los diseños del D-Watch y que me contases todo lo que sepas sobre los digimons y el Mundo Digital.- Yamaki se queda mirando fijamente a Yami, esperando impacientemente la respuesta a sus peticiones.

-Bueno, lo del trabajo es muy tentador pero tengo otros planes…- Yami intenta no parecer maleducado pero Yamaki tuerce el gesto.

-Te he investigado, quieres dedicarte a la industria de los videojuegos y me parece genial, el trabajo que yo te ofrezco no te quitará tiempo y el sueldo es sustancioso…- Yamaki es un duro negociador pero Yami, que intuye en qué puede consistir el trabajo, no está dispuesto a ceder así como así.

-Supongo que me querrá como investigador del Mundo Digital…- Yamaki asiente. -En ese caso, sólo aceptaré el empleo con una condición, quiero tener control total sobre mis investigaciones y tener la potestad de decidir si las comparto con alguien o no, y en ese alguien le incluyo a usted.- Yami sabe que tiene una baza importante, sabe que los tres mayores expertos en el Mundo Digital son Henry, Izzy y él, y piensa utilizarlo a su favor.

-Supongo que no tengo elección, acepto tus condiciones.- Yamaki no se molesta en discutir.

-Bien, en cuanto a la tercera cuestión, me temo que no, los diseños del D-Watch jamás saldrán a la luz. Puedo crear Dispositivos de primera generación…- Yami le tiende un Dispositivo como el que tuvieron Tai y los demás al principio. -Pero no crearé ninguno más avanzado, no son necesarios para poder ayudar a los digimons y sólo crearían problemas en malas manos.- Yami también es tajante en lo que respecta a los dispositivos. -En cuanto a mis investigaciones… Están sujetas a lo mismo que el trabajo, compartiré con usted las que considere oportunas.- Yamaki asiente, consciente de que esto es mejor que nada, y Yami procede a responder a su tercera petición.

-Lo otro lo acepto sin problemas, pero tendrá que fiarse de mi criterio al cien por cien y ayudarme a llevar a cabo todo…- Yami termina y se vuelve a la habitación dejando a Yamaki con una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción, no ha conseguido todo lo que quería, pero tener a alguien como Yami de su lado, en lugar de en su contra, siempre es motivo de celebración.

Nada más entrar, todos los que no habían tenido ocasión de saludarle, le dan la mano o le abrazan o, como las chicas, le plantan dos besos en las mejillas.

Tras un caluroso reencuentro, Yami consigue tumbarse en su cama de nuevo y vuelve a relajarse mientras se toma el desayuno que, hasta ahora, no había tenido ocasión siquiera de probar.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- Ryo se muestra muy interesado por la charla de Yami con Yamaki y éste termina de beber antes de hablar.

-Nos necesita, y nos necesita muchísimo, puede que no tenga ni idea de lo necesarios que somos en este momento… Lo primero que me ha pedido es que trabaje para él, y también me ha dicho que os quería a vosotros dos, Izzy y Henry.- Yami mira a sus dos amigos y éstos le devuelven la mirada. -Yo he aceptado con una condición, ser yo quien tome las decisiones sobre nuestro trabajo…- Los dos chicos asienten y Yami se lo toma como que necesitan tiempo para pensárselo. -Bien, también me ha pedido mis investigaciones y los diseños del D-Watch… Obviamente, no le voy a decir todo lo que sé sobre el Mundo Digital y me gustaría que ninguno de vosotros le dijese nada.- Los Elegidos asienten y Yami continúa, con la extraña sensación de que algo les pasa. -No le voy a dar los diseños de ningún Dispositivo, le he dicho que podría hacer Dispositivos de primera generación para su…- Yami se corrige al instante como sin querer. -… **vuestro** plan de que todos los humanos tengan un compañero digimon.- Yami detecta algún carraspeo y algún que otro gesto de apuro entre sus amigos, pero no dice nada, ya sabe de quién ha salido esa idea, no necesita preguntárselo a ellos para que le digan algo tan evidente como que había sido cosa de Kari. Por mucho que Yamaki dijese que ha sido cosa de Izzy. -Por último, me ha pedido que nosotros ayudemos a regular lo que pase entre los dos mundos, yo quitaría eso de 'ayudar', prefiero que nos encarguemos nosotros de todo, al menos al principio.- Yami termina y se queda mirando a todos sus amigos excepto a Kari, tiene que hablar con ella a solas… Y con T.K. también.

Sin embargo, Yami decide pensar en todos los problemas, que va a tener que afrontar, en otro momento. Ahora mismo, sólo quiere estar con sus amigos, hablar con ellos y divertirse. Todos parecen muy contentos y, aunque están un poco raros, Yami no puede dejar de sonreír. Por fin puede decir que está en paz, ya no hay nadie que quiera destruir o dominar el mundo ni nadie que quiera matarles a toda costa. El proyecto para restaurar a los digimon traería muchos problemas, pero no son unos problemas que quiera afrontar en este momento.

**···**

Yami camina junto a Kari y T.K. por el nuevo Mundo Digital, los tres están discutiendo sobre lo que van a hacer porque a T.K. y Kari no les hace ninguna gracia.

-Os digo que es necesario, que podemos fiarnos de ellos…- Yami intenta hacerles entrar en razón pero ni Kari ni T.K. parecen muy dispuestos a ello.

Ha pasado un mes desde que a Yami le diesen el alta y, pese a que su brazo sigue un poco débil y todavía lleva vendado el abdomen, no ha querido ni pensar en descansar.

-Es una locura, nos ha costado una barbaridad destruirles y quieres devolverles a la vida… ¿Estás loco?- T.K no se molesta en reprimir su enfado y grita a los cuatro vientos.

-T.K., no hace falta que grites, te oímos de sobra.- Kari intenta que su amigo se calme y mira a Yami. -Siempre he confiado en ti, y sigo haciéndolo, pero tienes que comprender que, esta vez…- Diga lo que diga Kari, Yami sigue empecinado.

-Mira, nosotros no podemos hacer las labores de la Tríada Celeste y tampoco las de los Caballeros Reales. Necesitamos que vuelvan, me da igual que fuesen los malditos Reyes Demonio, cuando los absorbimos como Kagamimon, sus datos se purificaron, lo mismo que los de FangLongmon, y mientras no resucitemos a Lucemon todo irá bien.- Yami sigue en sus trece y T.K. vuelve a responderle.

-Ya se corrompieron una vez. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no ocurrirá de nuevo?- Esta vez, T.K. no grita pero se nota que sigue enfadado.

-¡Mira a tu alrededor! El Mundo Digital es más estable que nunca, ha vuelto a parecerse al Mundo Digital que nosotros conocimos… Es mejor aún, la Isla File y la Isla Bit forman un continente nuevo, Server y Folder están totalmente restaurados y los Reinos Sagrado y Celestial vuelven a existir… Pero no hay digimons y, aunque los hubiese, no tendrían gobernantes que mantuviesen la paz.- Yami intenta hacer entrar en razón a sus dos amigos pero no parece estar consiguiéndolo.

-Ya hemos regenerado a las Bestias Sagradas, a Dragomon y a FangLongmon, eso debería ser suficiente…- Kari intenta también persuadir a Yami pero éste niega con la cabeza.

-¿No os dais cuenta? Ese fue el problema la última vez, primero los Grandes Ángeles, luego los Caballeros Reales y luego las Bestias Sagradas, al final todos cayeron frente a Lucemon, porque pudo afrontarlos uno por uno, pero, si estuviesen todos juntos…- Yami parece, por fin, ganarse a sus dos acompañantes y lo hace justo a tiempo pues están frente al palacio dorado de FangLongmon, lugar en el que están reunidas todas las Bestias Sagradas, para recibirles.

-Mira, ¿sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, llevamos discutiendo semanas por esto y ya estoy harto. Confío en ti y espero que no te equivoques.- T.K. se rinde y Yami, aunque no le gusta que sea así, da por zanjada la discusión antes de llegar ante las Bestias Sagradas.

-¿Qué deseáis Elegidos?- FangLongmon habla con tono solemne anticipándose a sus cinco compañeros y un escalofrío recorre a los tres chicos al recordar la dura batalla que mantuvieron contra la Bestia.

-No vengo a pediros nada, vengo a informaros de que vamos a restaurar la Tríada Celeste original y la Orden de los Caballeros Reales, tenemos todos los datos necesarios listos para ello.- El tono de Yami denota perfectamente el resentimiento que aún guarda contra los digimons que siempre le habían repudiado y que, en el caso de Zhuqiaomon, incluso habían intentado atacarle.

Ninguno de los gobernantes que tiene en frente se opone, ahora que han salvado el Mundo, respetan mucho más a Yami y sus amigos.

**···**

No ha pasado ni una hora desde que hablasen con las Bestias Sagradas y la Tríada Celeste ya está en el Reino Celestial, preparada para dar vida a los que deben gobernar el Mundo Digital.

Ophanimon tiene en sus manos los datos de los Reyes Demonio menos Lucemon y de LordKnightmon y Dynasmon.

El Ángel de la Vida está tremendamente concentrada en su tarea y, uno por uno, los digimons van formándose a partir de los datos hasta que, frente a ellos, están Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon y todos los integrantes de los Caballeros Reales, al parecer, tal y como había pronosticado Yami, al haber absorbido sus datos, los Reyes Demonio habían quedado purificados y vuelven a ser lo que eran.

Un silencio incómodo inunda el ambiente mientras todos se miran con gesto serio, hasta que, por fin, Azramon decide romper su fusión y Yami, que apenas le llega a la cintura al más bajo de los presentes, decide romperlo.

-¿No vais a decir nada?- La pregunta de Yami queda sin respuesta y BlackGatomon se le queda mirando por el tono autoritario que usa, de hecho, tanto Ophanimon como Seraphimon, se le quedan mirando muy extrañados. -Mejor, no tenía ganas de escuchar a unos idiotas.- Yami parece intentar provocar a los recién resucitados digimons, pero ellos no están dispuestos a dejarse llevar, lo único que consigue es arrancarle una risa silenciosa al antiguo Demon. -¿Gracioso? La mayoría de vosotros ha muerto en nuestras manos, nos habéis desafiado tres veces, primero por separado, después como Ogudomon y, finalmente, como FangLongmon. En las tres ocasiones os destruimos, ahora que sabéis de qué somos capaces, os lo advierto. Os vigilaré muy de cerca, a todos.- Yami se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse andando, seguido de BlackGatomon y sus dos amigos.

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Por eso me caes tan bien!- Yami oye la voz del Seraphimon que antes había sido Demon y sonríe, pero no se detiene ni vuelve la vista para nada mientras se aleja junto a Kari, T.K. y sus digimons.

-Estás muy raro, Yami. ¿Te pasa algo?- T.K. parece preocupado y Kari se ríe ante la pregunta del chico.

-No, de hecho, me encuentro mejor que nunca.- Yami sonríe al responder a T.K. El Elegido de la Oscuridad está de muy buen humor y Kari vuelve a reírse, desde que todo terminase, los dos están bastante raros, aunque T.K. tiene una idea rondándole la cabeza que no es capaz de quitarse de encima. Pese a todo, no exterioriza sus dudas porque le gustan los nuevos Yami y Kari, le recuerdan a sus amigos de la infancia y que habían cambiado un montón su actitud con la edad.

**···**

-Así está la cosa…- Yami está apoyado contra la pared, su cara muestra el estrés de quien lleva trabajando en algo muy duramente y sin descanso. -He hablado con todos los… _compañeros_ que tenemos por el mundo y me han dicho que están dispuestos a ayudarnos. Para asegurarnos de que nada malo sucede, vamos a necesitar a alguien que sirva de contacto entre el Mundo Digital y el nuestro… Tai me parece el candidato idóneo.- Yami mira a su amigo y éste se queda un poco pillado por la petición que le está haciendo.

-No sé… Es mucha responsabilidad…- Tai parece un poco abrumado pero Yami está convencido de que acabará aceptando.

-Piénsatelo, por favor. Bien, ahora creo que va siendo hora de decidir quién coordinará a los Elegidos… ¿Ken, Ryo, qué os parece?- La reacción de los dos es casi idéntica a la de Tai, y Yami sonríe.

-¿Nos estás pidiendo lo que creo que nos estás pidiendo?- Ken quiere asegurarse de que ha oído bien y Yami asiente.

-Sí, os digo lo mismo que a Tai, no os pido que aceptéis, tan sólo que os lo penséis.- Yami gira su mirada hacia el resto de sus amigos y, una vez abordado lo más importante, se dispone a disparar al resto. -Además de eso, necesitaremos alguien que sepa tratar a los digimons, que pueda hacer de médico y enseñar a más gente a serlo…- La mirada de Yami se posa en Joe pero continúa hablando. -También haría falta alguien que pudiese defender a los digimons ante nuestras leyes…- Cody se da por aludido y levanta las cejas en señal de sorpresa. -Y alguien que sea capaz de transmitir lo que de verdad significa tener a los digimons como compañeros, como iguales…- Ahora nadie en particular se da por aludido y Yami suspira. -Kari es la fuente de la idea, así que creo que ella sería la más indicada.- La Elegida de la Luz se queda de piedra ante la propuesta de su novio y no sabe qué decir. -Cuando lo tengáis decidido, me avisáis.- Yami coge a BlackGatomon y se marcha corriendo, tiene muchísimas cosas que hacer pese a que le encantaría pasar un poco más de tiempo con ellos.

**···**

La llegada de Junio le da a Yami un respiro tras todas las preparaciones que ha tenido que hacer junto a Yamaki y sus amigos, todos ellos han aceptado sus propuestas y están muy nerviosos, pero Yamaki no dará a conocer los planes de unión entre humanos y digimons hasta dentro de un año, cuando ya tuviesen todo perfectamente preparado.

Mañana es el día en que Yami cumple 21 años y el chico está muy nervioso porque Kari le lleva diciendo un mes que tiene una sorpresa preparada para ese día.

-¿Qué te reconcome?- Kari corre junto a Yami, los dos han salido para hacer su ruta diaria. Tras los meses de rehabilitación, Yami se encuentra muy bien después de haberse recuperado completamente.

-No, nada. Estaba pensando en lo que me dijo T.K., casi todos creen lo mismo que él, dicen que he cambiado.- Kari sonríe y se detiene a descansar mientras habla con Yami.

-¿Temes que tu teoría se venga abajo?- Kari no espera la respuesta de su novio y continúa. -Has vuelto a ser el que eras antes de que yo… bueno, antes de que perdieses tu DigiNúcleo. Y yo también he cambiado bastante, después de aquello estaba siempre muy susceptible y crispada. Apuesto a que se debe a nuestra ADN Digievolución…- Kari no mira a su novio, en su lugar, comienza a tararear una canción mientras mira a unos pájaros jugar. Yami está un poco sorprendido de la actitud y lo acertada que está Kari.

-¿Cómo diantres sabes que he recuperado mi DigiNúcleo?- Kari se dispone a contestar pero Yami la interrumpe. -Déjalo, me imagino lo que me vas a decir…- Kari suelta una carcajada que no intenta disimular y Yami también sonríe. -¿Tanto se nota el cambio?-

-Digamos que has vuelto a ser el Yami del que me enamoré… No quiero decir que no me gustases antes pero… Eras muy como yo, no sé si me entiendes, y además te faltaba chispa, determinación… Al menos, así es como yo lo veo.- Kari se pone seria y Yami se dispone a hablar.

-No veo que hay de malo en que fuese como tú. Me encanta como eres, de hecho, eres mi persona favorita y mi forma de ser, en los últimos tiempos, no estaba tan mal, y también forma parte de mí, ése también era yo.- Kari sonríe porque Yami no ha entendido lo que ella quiere decir.

-No, no. Ya sé que ése también eras tú pero digamos que… Es una parte de ti que no sueles mostrar, una parte que suele estar oculta bajo tu manera de ser habitual. Habías dejado de ser borde, sarcástico y sincero a toda costa para ser alguien agradable en exceso, siempre preocupado y con miedo a herir a los demás. Admítelo, eso me va genial a mí, pero a ti no te pega, es como si Tai dejase de ser impulsivo o Davis se volviese alguien serio y calmado. Seguro que no te gustaría que fueran así, por muchos defectos que tengan ahora.- Ahora sí, Yami entiende el punto de vista de Kari y asiente para demostrárselo a la chica.

-Vale, ya lo pillo, aunque sea borde, sarcástico y brutalmente sincero, es así como más os gusta que sea… Entonces… tengo que decirte una cosa.- Kari se queda escuchando atentamente a su novio y él sonríe maliciosamente. -No me apetece seguir corriendo, y más estando la casa vacía como está…- Kari capta enseguida la _indirecta_ de Yami y se cubre la cara con la mano derecha mientras intenta no echarse a reír a carcajada limpia.

-¿Ves? A eso me refería, ése es el Yami que me cautivó, un Yami decidido, sincero y directo. Pero que también demuestra nobleza, lealtad, amistad y un gran sentido de la responsabilidad…- Kari mira cómo Yami se echa a reír y se le queda mirando con cara extrañada.

-Es que… se me acaba de ocurrir… Dios, será mejor que no te lo diga, sería pasarse.- Yami habla entre risas y Kari le abraza como si se reencontrase con él después de mucho tiempo. El chico le devuleve el abrazo y los dos caminan hacia casa, cogidos de la mano.

-Te recuerdo que conmigo eras bastante dulce…- Kari sonríe mientras caminan y Yami le responde finginedo un tono indignado.

-Pero si tú me pediste que fuese así…- El tono de Yami provoca otra risita en Kari y Yami se detiene un momento frente a ella. Con su mano derecha, le acaricia el pelo mientras la mira fijamente y posa su mano izquierda en la cintura de la chica. -Me encanta hacerte reír, ver tu sonrisa hace que merezca la pena despertarse cada día…- Kari se sonroja un poco y Yami le da un breve beso en los labios antes de separarse de ella.

La Elegida de la Luz traga saliva y vuelve a caminar junto a su prometido sin saber muy bien qué decir, cosas como ésa, son precisamente a las que se refería con lo de la dulzura.

* * *

-Bueno, creo que no hace falta que os cuente nada más, he tocado un poco todos los temas, sin pararme demasiado en nignuno. Al año siguiente comenzamos la colaboración entre los mundos y, aunque nos llevó dos años de dificultades, la situación se estabilizó y, ahora, todos vivimos en paz, con algún que otro incidente de vez en cuando pero nada serio…- Yami se da cuenta de que quizá ha ido demasiado lejos en la última parte de su relato.

-El caso es que entonces se plantaron las semillas de nuestro futuro. Tai es Embajador del Mundo Digital, Ken y Ryo son detectives en casos que involucran a digimons, Joe es médico de digimons y Cody se ha especializado en casos con digimons de por medio…- Kari resume un poco el panorama antes de marcharse junto a los demás, cada uno a su casa. Sin embargo, todos han quedado en ir a casa de Rika el fin de semana y se llevarán a sus hijos.


	43. Epílogo: La Aventura continúa

**Epílogo: La Aventura continúa, por Kurayami Kimura**

Llego a casa junto a Kari, Gatomon y BlackGatomon. Satoshi está viendo la tele y Aerine no deja de teclear algo en su ordenador. Aún me sorprende que sea mi hija la que ha heredado mi pasión por los ordenadores, aunque, la verdad, es que mi hija ha heredado más que eso de mí. Aunque son mellizos, Sato y Aeri no se parecen en nada, son como yo y Kari, somos los polos opuestos que, como en un imán, se atraen sin remedio. Aeri se parece mucho a mí, incluso en esa faceta un tanto oscura que siempre me ha envuelto y que ahora veo perfectamente en ella. Es mucho más madura que Sato pero también tiene un carácter digno de su madre.

Sato, por otra parte, es tan despreocupado como yo, pero muy atento y cuidadoso con los sentimientos de los demás, en eso le gana a Aeri de calle, ella a veces es demasiado abrupta, demasiado lógica y fría.

Los dos tienen sólo 15 años y les quedan un montón de cosas por aprender pero no podría estar más orgulloso de ellos.

-¡Ya hemos vuelto!- Kari les saluda con aire alegre.

-Hola mamá, hola papá.- Los dos contestan casi al unísono y yo intercambio una mirada divertida con Kari. Sus compañeros digimon, dos Salamons, salen también a nuestro encuentro muy contentos.

Tras saludar a los digimons y a Sato, me voy al cuarto que Aeri y él comparten y llamo a mi hija, tengo que hablar con ella, Kari y yo hemos decidido que ya es hora de que sepan quiénes son sus padres realmente, qué es lo que hicieron cuando eran jóvenes… Ella hablará con Sato y yo con Aeri.

-Cierra la puerta, por favor.- Junto a Aeri vienen Salamon y BlackGatomon, casi prefiero que estén también ellos dos.

-¿Qué pasa papá?- Aeri tiene cara de pocos amigos, seguro que está teniendo problemas con su hobby favorito, programar. Clavadita a mí, no hay duda.

-Aeri… ¿Qué sabes de los digimons?- Intento comenzar la conversación por donde no haya mucho peligro, con suerte, recordará lo que les contamos sobre todas las tragedias que han asolado el Mundo Digital.

-Pues… Son criaturas cuya estructura está compuesta por datos…- Madre mía, habla igual que Izzy, una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios y mi hija se queda un poco extrañada pero continúa. -Proceden de un Mundo en el que la información y los datos toman forma y, en lugar de envejecer como nosotros, se limitan a digievolucionar cuando reúnen una cantidad de energía lo bastante grande…- Tsk, quizá debí ser más específico, a contestado única y exclusivamente mi pregunta.

-¿Recuerdas lo que os hemos contado a ti y a tu hermano sobre el Mundo Digital?- Ahora sí que va a entrar en el terreno que me interesa, su cara se ilumina al pensar en algo que la fascina.

-Sí, sí. El Mundo Digital es una maravilla, pero no sólo porque me lo hayáis dicho vosotros, Sato y yo hemos estado allí aunque…- Aquí viene. -Aunque vosotros nos lo describisteis como un lugar peligroso lleno de criaturas malignas que intentaban dominar por la fuerza al resto. Creo que nos habíais dicho que unos tipos se dedicaban a luchar contra esas criaturas antes de que todos los humanos comenzasen a tener un compañero digimon desde pequeños…- Jajá, unos tipos… Tiene gracia oír a tu hija hablar así de ti inconscientemente. Sin embargo, creo que se ha dado cuenta de algo. -Papá… ¿Cómo conseguisteis mamá y tú vuestros compañeros digimon?- Bingo, es lista, muy lista, sabe de sobra que nosotros ya éramos mayores cuando los niños comenzaron a tener compañeros digimon.

-Verás Aeri, ¿y si te dijera que, esos tipos que luchaban contra el Mal, eran 18 personas que, desde pequeñas, fueron 'obsequiadas' con la compañía de un digimon que llevaba esperándoles largo tiempo?- Aeri entrecierra los ojos y sospecho que está comenzando a llegar a una conclusión que le causa una gran… sorpresa, por decirlo de alguna manera. -¿Y si te dijera que tengo a BlackGatomon a mi lado desde los 10 años y tu madre tiene a Gatomon como compañera desde los 8?- Ahora sí, Aeri abre la boca como para hablar pero no emite ningún sonido, yo me siento en la cama y me preparo para la lluvia de preguntas que me espero de mi hija.

-Pero… Eso significa que… ¿Sois vosotros? ¿Los famosos Elegidos sois mamá y tú y…?- Aeri se detiene a contar mentalmente algo tan obvio que no necesito ni preguntarle de qué se trata. -¿… y vuestros amigos? El tío Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K., Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo y Jen… Sois 18 y todos tenéis a vuestros compañeros desde antes de que Sato y yo naciéramos…- Asiento tranquilamente y me quedo mirándola fijamente, esperando ver una reacción en ella, pero no reacciona, se queda pensativa, de pie frente a mí. Es tan lista y tan calmada… Siempre he dado por supuesto que mi hija heredaría la Luz de su madre, que su Salamon digievolucionaría en Gatomon pero… ¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si ella tiene mi Oscuridad? Instintivamente, me quito el Emblema que llevo colgado del cuello y lo sujeto frente a mi, pasándole distraídamente el dedo índice de mi mano derecha por encima, como acariciándolo. Aeri se queda pasmada y se acerca a mí para ver mejor el Emblema de la Oscuridad.

-¿Qué es eso?- Mi hija parece ansiosa por cogerlo y yo se lo tiendo. Con un poco de vergüenza, Aeri coge el Emblema entre sus manos y, cuando toca el cristalito, a través del cual se ve la tablilla negra con la media luna grabada, el Emblema de la Oscuridad brilla con intensida y Aeri lo suelta. BlackGatomon lo coge al vuelo mientras Aeri se abraza a mí con fuerza. -¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- Parece muy asustada y es comprensible, yo la entiendo. La primera vez que toqué el Emblema de la Oscuridad con mis manos, noté como si toda la Oscuridad del mundo se cerniese sobre mí, noté como si mi yo más terrible estuviese a punto de tomar el control, noté como si ya no quedase esperanza en el mundo y como si la humanidad me fuese robada. Suficiente para aterrar a cualquiera, por muy Elegido de la Oscuridad que sea.

-Esto es…- BlackGatomon me da el Emblema y yo me lo vuelvo a colgar del cuello y a esconder bajo mi camisa. -Es el Emblema de la Oscuridad Aeri…- Aerine se separa un poco de mí y se me queda mirando fijamente, todavía un poco asustada. -Sé lo que has sentido, sé qué se te ha pasado por la cabeza y sé lo aterrador que es… De todos los Elegidos, yo soy el de la Oscuridad…- Por un momento, me olvido de que, quien está frente a mí, es mi hija, por un momento, me parece estar hablando conmigo mismo. Pero recuerdo a quién tengo enfrente cuando mi hija me vuelve a abrazar y me da palmadas en la espalda, como intentando animarme. Sin darme cuenta, mi voz se ha tornado amarga y triste. Al poco rato, Aeri se separa de mí y vuelve a mostrarse curiosa.

-¿Y mamá? ¿También ella tiene un Emblema?- Yo asiento suavemente por toda respuesta a mi hija y abro los labios para pronunciar una sóla palabra.

-Luz.- Al momento me doy cuenta de lo críptico de mi respuesta y me apresuro a corregirla. -Mamá tiene el Emblema de la Luz, ella es la Elegida de la Luz…- Aeri, al igual que yo cuando me enteré, no entiende que la Luz y la Oscuridad puedan estar juntos.

-No lo entiendo… ¿No deberíais ser enemigos?- La pregunta de mi hija me hace sonreír, de qué otra manera puedo tomarme una pregunta que yo mismo hice en su día.

-No es tan sencillo, Aeri. Uno no es bueno ni malo por lo que es…-

-Es bueno o malo por lo que hace… Los actos definen a las personas, las palabras sólo generan prejuicios…- Aeri se sabe de memoria mi frase preferida, tiene gracia que esa frase no sea originalmente mía.

-Leomon, el compañero de Jen, fue el que me dijo eso cuando yo tenía apenas 10 años y creía que, por ser el Elegido de la Oscuridad, todo el mundo me odiaría y temería. Creía profundamente que yo era malo y que tenía que redimirme…- Aeri me escucha con toda su atención. -Pero me equivocaba, porque es cierto lo que me dijo Leomon, la palabra Oscuridad generó prejuicios en mi contra en multitud de ocasiones, incluso…- Por un instante, dudo de si contarle, o no, todo lo que me habían hecho pasar Kari y mis amigos, pero decido guardármelo para mí, no tiene por qué tener una visión tan ácida de su madre. No entendería lo que sucedió. -El caso es que, aunque lo que se decía sobre mí hacía que muchos me odiasen y temiesen, mis actos acabaron ganándose el respeto de todos. Decir que la Luz y la Oscuridad son enemigos es muy fácil. Pero los actos me han demostrado que uno no puede existir sin el otro, cuanto más intensa es la Luz, más se acentúan las Sombras y, cuanto más intensa es la Oscuridad, más resplandece la Luz.- Ahora Aeri parece comprender mejor mi punto de vista, siempre ha sido muy lista, puede que, no contándole lo que sucedió entre Kari y yo, esté subestimándola y haciéndole un flaco favor, pero tampoco me veo con fuerzas para repetir una historia que hace poco he terminado de narrar a todos mis amigos. -Fíjate en ti y en Sato, sois como el día y la noche, no os parecéis en casi nada pese a ser hermanos y, aunque os peleáis muchas veces, os lleváis de maravilla y…-

-Y uno complementa al otro… Tienes razón, nos entendemos muy bien pese a ser tan opuestos…- Aeri sonríe al entender por fin que Kari y yo nos llevemos tan bien pese a ser ella la Luz y yo la Oscuridad. -¿Me dejas ver tu Emblema otra vez?- Tras pensarlo unos minutos, decido dejarle de nuevo mi Emblema, curioso por saber qué es lo que desea.

Cuando lo coge, el Emblema vuelve a brillar pero, esta vez, Aeri no lo suelta ni se asusta.

-En el fondo… es cálido, noto una extraña calidez encerrada en él… Es como si, pese a asustarme, el Emblema estuviese demostrándome que puedo confiar en él, que me protege de la Oscuridad…- Aeri se lo cuelga del cuello instintivamente y yo ladeo la cabeza invadido por la curiosidad y el orgullo. Ahora se lleva una mano al Emblema y me mira fijamente. -¿Qué es esto, papá?-

-¿Eso? ¿Esa sensación de que, pase lo que pase, el Emblema no te dejará caer a la Oscuridad?- Aerine asiente y yo sonrío. -De pequeño me gustaba pensar que alguien velaba por mí y me cuidaría si alguna vez me pasase algo malo en la Oscuridad…- Es extraño contarle a mi hija algo que ni me he atrevido a contarles a mis amigos. -Con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que ésa era mi fuerza, mi voluntad, y ahora, es la tuya. Si tú quieres, claro…- Aeri asiente como hechizada por lo que le acabo de decir y yo pongo mi mano derecha sobre su hombro. -Escúchame bien, muchas veces te sentirás mal, muchas veces tendrás dudas, no te voy a obligar a que lo afrontes, no te voy a decir que llevar ese Emblema es una bendición porque muchas veces me ha parecido más bien una maldición. Si quieres llevarlo, es tuyo, pero te pido por favor que no afrontes todo tú sóla…- Aeri no recibe muy bien mis palabras.

-Papá… Yo no…- No quiere decirme que no quiera el Emblema, pretende convencerme de que ella no afronta sus problemas sola, cómo si no la conociese.

-Esto no es un problema con alguien del instituto, con un profesor o con el ordenador. No, Aerine Kimura, prométeme que si en algún momento te sientes mal, acudirás a mí. No quiero que pases por lo mismo que pasé yo…- Ya está, se me tenía que escapar el dichoso tópico.

-¿Qué te pasó a ti?- Era inevitable que, después de mi desliz, suscitara su curiosidad hasta este punto.

-Pues…- Kari abre la puerta de la habitación con cara de estar a punto de pedirme perdón por algo.

-Si vais a hablar de lo que creo que vais a hablar, creo que será mejor que nos unamos a vosotros…- Kari está un poco apurada por haberme interrumpido, pero mi vista se posa en Sato, colgado del cuello, lleva el Emblema de la Luz. Un detalle que tampoco se le escapa a Aerine.

-Vaya, Sato. Mamá te ha dado su Emblema…- Aeri se acerca a su hermano y toca el Emblema de la Luz, nada extraño sucede pero Aeri retira la mano rápidamente, como si hubiese recibido una descarga.

-Si, y tú tienes el Emblema de papá…- Sato está a punto de tocar el Emblema de Aeri cuando Kari le agarra la mano instintivamente y le detiene.

-No lo toques, Sato.- Nuestros dos hijos se quedan mirando estupefactos a su madre, que suelta a Sato inmediatamente. -Perdón, es que…-

-Lo que pasa es que es mejor que no jugueteéis con vuestros Emblemas, que mamá y yo hayamos superado nuestros problemas con la Luz y la Oscuridad, no quiere decir que no hayamos tenido malas experiencias con ellas.- Kari se sienta a mi lado y nuestros hijos se quedan de pie mirándonos fijamente.

-Veréis, chicos, hubo un tiempo en que yo…- Kari empieza a hablar y yo no la interrumpo, si desea contárselo ella, debo respetarla. -Bueno, no sólo yo, no quiero que sirva de excusa, pero todos nuestros amigos pensaban como yo…- Kari se va un poco por las ramas y yo no puedo reprimir una sonrisa amarga. -El caso es que, papá ha tenido que aguantar demasiado odio en su vida por culpa de los prejuicios que la Oscuridad siempre ha generado a su alrededor…- Aeri y Sato se quedan bastante extrañados, todavía no entienden que ese odio procedía de su propia madre y de los amigos que ambos compartimos. -¿No lo entendéis? Las batallas más duras de vuestro padre no han sido contra digimons malvados ni contra entrenadores que se han querido pasar de listos… El campo de batalla en el que papá se ha encontrado peor ha sido en el de los sentimientos. Allí ha tenido que soportar lo indecible por parte de sus amigos y seres queridos. T.K. le rompió la nariz cuando se enteró de que era el Elegido de la Oscuridad, yo le desprecié y todos, en general, estuvimos meses sin hablarle sólo por los malditos prejuicios que teníamos contra la Oscuridad. Los que mejor se han portado con él han sido siempre los más mayores y… y Rika.- Nuestros hijos escuchan atentamente cómo su madre habla de su conducta en el pasado con una amargura mal disimulada. -Lo peor de todo es que no aprendimos, lo peor de todo es que llegamos a empujarle hasta que…- Ha ido demasiado lejos, no tiene por qué hablar así de sí misma, no tiene por qué hacerse quedar como alguien horrible ante nuestros hijos.

-Basta.- Sin pensar lo que hago, con la cara enrojecida y las manos temblándome, me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta. -Ven.- Kari se levanta al momento y me acompaña fuera.

Lejos de los atentos oídos de nuestros hijos, me dirijo a ella muy abatido.

-No quiero que hables así de ti, cuando tú cuentas las cosas, todo parece peor de lo que fue.- Intento hablar en tono bajo pero la voz me tiembla ligeramente.

-No parece peor porque no podría ser peor. Todo lo que he dicho es verdad, y me atrevería a decir que he sido suave.- Kari sabe por qué me he enfadado pero cree firmemente que, ya que vamos a hablar con Aerine y Satoshi, debemos hacerlo bien. -Tienen 15 años, son mayorcitos para entender que…- Lo entiende pero no lo comparte, no comparte lo que yo siento cuando la oigo hablar del pasado. Pero saber que para mí es como una puñalada en el corazón oírla hablar así de sí misma, solo hace que se sienta peor. Yo también la entiendo, que después de todo lo que me ha hecho lo que más me duela es que ella sufre cuando recuerda el pasado…

-Mira, Yami, no quiero discutir sobre algo que ya hemos discutido, son nuestros hijos y estoy segura de que lo entenderán…- Kari mira de reojo hacia la puerta de la habitación y la ve ligeramente entreabierta. -No me gusta que hagáis eso, papá y yo siempre hemos respetado vuestra intimidad…- Ahora Kari se dirige a Aeri y Sato, pues sabe perfectamente que están escuchando.

-Perdón…- Los dos salen acompañados de los digimon, y muy cohibidos. Ver las caras de Gatomon y BlackGatomon, los gestos de Aeri y Sato… Kari tiene razón, ya no son unos críos, yo detestaba que me tratasen como a un crío ya cuando tenía 10 años, ellos tienen 15 y yo a su edad vivía a solas con Tai, Kari y nuestros compañeros, en Londres.

-Lo que mamá quería deciros antes es que…- Kari gira la cabeza rápidamente para mirarme pero no me interrumpe, está sorprendida porque yo vaya a ser el que lo cuente. -Ella y nuestros amigos dudaron muchas veces de mí, quiero pensar que nunca me odiaron, que tan solo se sentían profundamente decepcionados… El caso es que, sus constantes desplantes me empujaban más y más hacia la soledad, hacia la Oscuridad. Llegó el punto en que me quedé colgando del precipicio que me separaba de la locura…- Tanto Aerine como Satoshi me escuchan muy atentamente dirigiendo alguna que otra mirada a su madre de vez en cuando. -Todo el mundo tiene un límite y yo llegué al mío, ya no quería saber nada de nadie, ya no esperaba que mis amigos regresasen con los brazos abiertos, ya no me esperaba recuperarles. Sólo esperaba vivir en una eterna soledad para siempre, mi única compañía sería BlackGatomon, él nunca me ha fallado, siempre se ha quedado a mi lado pasase lo que pasase. Pero fue entonces, cuando mamá, al ver en mis ojos el miedo que yo le tenía a mis amigos y, por encima de todo, el pánico que su mirada me provocaba, en lugar de darme el empujón final, me tendió la mano, y junto a su mano, 16 manos más me ayudaron a subir, a levantarme, a volver a tener fé en mis amigos y en ella. Soy su amigo y he aprendido de ellos que el perdón de un amigo se da por hecho, he aprendido que tus amigos son las personas con mayor capacidad para hacerte sufrir pero que, cuando estés mal, serán ellos mismos quienes te tiendan la mano para levantarte, serán ellos mismos quienes sean capaces de ver su error y lo corrijan. Un amigo no es alguien que no te hace sufrir, un amigo es alguien que va a estar a tu lado en los momentos más difíciles, es alguien que nunca va a romper la amistad que os une. Ellos son mis amigos y son muy buenos amigos, y vuestra madre, antes de ser mi esposa, fue mi novia, y antes de ser mi novia, fue mi mejor amiga, y para mí, eso no ha cambiado, ella siempre será mi amiga, una amiga a la que podré contarle mis problemas, una amiga que sé que no va a menospreciar lo que me pase… Por eso no quiero que la juzguéis por lo que os he contado. Los actos definen a las personas y los actos de vuestra madre dicen que ha cometido errores, de mayor o menor gravedad, pero no dejan de ser errores, y también dicen sus actos que ha sabido corregirlos.- Suelto un suspiro hondo pues llevo todo el tiempo reprimiendo un llanto que amenaza con escaparse y, consciente de que no puedo contenerlo más, decido salir a tomar el aire e ir a ver a Mimi, a ella siempre se le ha dado genial animarme y nunca le ha molestado recibirme con los brazos abiertos. Supongo que los chicos tendrán mucho de qué hablar con su madre y dejarles a solas me parece la mejor opción. BlackGatomon me acompaña pero le hago un gesto con la cabeza. -Por favor, quédate con ellos…- BlackGatomon asiente y vuelve para adentro con mis hijos y mi esposa mientras yo camino a la luz del atardecer hacia la casa de Mimi y Joe.

La caminata es corta, o se me pasa volando. El caso es que llego enseguida a casa de Mimi y llamo a su puerta. Para mi sorpresa, ni Joe ni Mimi abren la puerta, es Ken quien me recibe y se me queda mirando muy sorprendido. Será porque mis ojos brillan, humedecidos, o porque mi cara muestra una mueca de tristeza mal llevada. El caso es que Ken me deja pasar y me acompaña hasta el salón. Yolei, Mimi y Joe están sentados hablando tranquilamente mientras sus hijos juegan, unos al ajedrez y otros a la videoconsola. Al entrar en el salón, todos giran su mirada hacia mí y Kirin, la hija mayor de Yolei y Ken, es la que menos tarda en reaccionar.

-¡Hola, tío Yami!- Yo compongo una sonrisa, todavía sorprendido, de habérmelos encontrado aquí, pero muy contento de verles. Intento disimular mi tristeza y parece que lo consigo.

-Hola, Kirin, ¿qué tal?- Le hago un saludo con al mano y detecto la mirada de todos clavándoseme, Ken sigue a mi lado y le lanza una mirada muy significativa a Mimi, casi al instante, mi amiga se levanta, diciéndoles a Joe y Yolei que esperen un momento, y se apresura a acompañarnos a Ken y a mí afuera, como solíamos hacer en los viejos tiempos, caminamos un rato, esta vez en silencio, hasta que encontramos un buen sitio para hablar tranquilamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Ken es el primero en preguntar mientras yo me siento en un banco y me tapo la cara con las manos.

-He estado a punto de derrumbarmne delante de Aerine y Satoshi…- Sin muchos preámbulos, les cuento toda la historia y los dos me escuchan atentamente, de pie frente a mí. Cuando termino, ninguno de los dos habla de inmediato, en lugar de eso, se quedan callados mirándome, como si sopesasen su contestación.

-¿No crees que tus hijos puedan entender lo que hicimos?- Mimi me mira con gesto impertérrito, me gustaría saber si está enfadada, disgustada, triste o, simplemente, todo esto le parece una idiotez.

-Creo que sí lo entienden pero me han hecho darme cuenta de que no he aprendido a vivir con ello… Contároslo a vosotros me resultó duro pero, contárselo a ellos, darme cuenta de lo horrible que suena dicho por mí… No lo he superado.- Ken y Mimi se lanzan una mirada que interpreto como comprensiva.

-¿Qué esperabas? Ninguno de nosotros puede vivir con ello. ¿Por qué crees que Kari es tan cruel consigo misma cuando lo explica? Ella sigue castigándose por lo que te hizo, nosotros seguimos castigándonos por lo que te hicimos y seguiremos así siempre porque jamás habrá manera de que lleguemos a sufrir lo que te hicimos sufrir a ti…- Mimi se detiene y se queda unos segundos pensando antes de continuar. -¿Y qué haces tú? Odiarte a ti mismo por lo que pasó, Yami, me da igual lo que digan todos, ni eres borde ni eres un tipo duro, para mí seguirás siendo el mismo chiquillo que me saludó tímidamente la primera vez que me vió… Entonces demostraste que eras vulnerable y que no te importaba serlo. Para mí no hay mayor muestra de fortaleza que admitir las debilidades propias y tú, tú nunca te has avergonzado de ser débil, por eso, para mí, eres tremendamente fuerte.- Mimi termina de hablar y yo levanto la cabeza para mirarla, un par de lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas y ella sonríe.

-¿Ves lo que quiero decir? No me imagino a Tai o Davis llorando tan abiertamente como tú y, sin embargo, tú me pareces mucho más fuerte que ellos.- Mis labios se tuercen en una sonrisa que me sale del alma. Como siempre, Mimi ha conseguido animarme un poco.

-Yami, es bueno que no superes lo que te hicimos, es bueno que ninguno de nosotros lo olvide… ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste una vez? Pues ahora me toca a mí. Nunca olvides por lo que has pasado y enorgullécete de haber conseguido lo que tienes ahora. Yo intento tener presente, todos los días, que, pese a lo mal que te tratamos, nosotros reaccionamos debidamente al final y tú nos perdonaste. Para mí, eso es lo que importa, que ahora somos amigos y que nuestra amistad ha superado muchísimas dificultades.- Ken me tiende una mano y me ayuda a levantarme, tras haberles escuchado, me encuentro un poco mejor. -Aerine y Satoshi lo entenderán perfectamente, no te preocupes por ellos…- Otra vez, comenzamos a caminar, esta vez en dirección a casa de Mimi y, esta vez, con los semblantes más alegres.

-Me encanta poder hablar con vosotros de estas cosas…- Cuando llegamos a la puerta de su casa, Yolei está fuera esperándonos.

-Ya sabes que siempre me encanta poder ayudar a un amigo…- Mimi sonríe y me da un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar en su casa.

-No te estreses tanto, hombre. Tienes que ser un poco más comprensivo contigo mismo y darte una tregua.- Ken me da una palamda en la espalda y se queda junto a Yolei, esperando a que salgan Kirin, Hiro y Aki.

Antes de marcharme, me dirijo a Yolei, para despedirme.

-Bueno, Yolei, ya te contará Ken… Hasta el sábado…- Me despido de ella con un abrazo y me marcho para casa con una sonrisa en la cara. Pensando en lo afortunado que soy y en que, pese a haber tenido que pasar lo que he pasado, no camiaría mi vida ni un ápice. El dolor templa el alma, la soledad despeja la mente, la amistad siempre dibuja una sonrisa en los labios y el amor hace que el corazón lata… Todo, bueno y malo, es necesario en la vida, y yo no me puedo quejar por ninguna de las dos partes. He pasado por muchas cosas malas pero todas ellas me han llevado a disfrutar de momentos de felicidad máxima, y me han hecho madurar, junto a todos mis amigos, para convertirnos en mejores personas.

Cuando por fin llego a casa, Kari me recibe con un abrazo y yo se lo devuelvo sin dudarlo, da igual lo que nos haya sucedido hace años. El Pasado es historia y el Futuro está por construir, el Presente es lo único a lo que me puedo aferrar y lo disfrutaré al máximo.

**···**

-Yami, ¿podemos hablar?- Es sábado y acabamos de llegar a casa de Rika cuando T.K., nada más verme, me llama aparte.

-¿Qué quieres?- Me acerco a él pero no logro sonsacarle nada.

-Quiero hablar contigo en privado…- Cogiéndome del brazo, mi mejor amigo me lleva al jardín mientras el resto se queda dentro. T.K. lleva una mochila en la mano y no puedo evitar fijarme en que parece llevar bastantes cosas en ella.

-Tiene algo que ver con lo que llevas ahí?- Al parecer doy en el clavo porque T.K. sonríe y abre la mochila.

-He trabajado muy duro toda la semana pero ha merecido la pena, ten.- Saca un libro de tapas duras y de un color negro mate con unas letras plateadas que refulgen bajo la luz del sol.

暗闇の思い出

KURAYAMI NO OMOIDE

-Memorias de la Oscuridad.- Leo el título que rezan las letras y me quedo asombrado, T.K. ya ha terminado el libro. Estoy sin palabras.

-He ido escribiéndolo según me contabas tu historia, por eso lo he terminado tan rápido. Me gustaría que vieses la dedicatoria…- Con la mano temblando ligeramente, abro el libro y ya, en la primera página, veo una dedicatoria bastante larga.

En voz baja, la leo poco a poco y, según avanzo, me quedo de piedra.

Al terminar de leer la dedicatoria, mis ojos está húmedos y no sé qué decir. T.K. no deja de mirarme pero yo estoy bloqueado, todos mis amigos han escrito algo para mí, todos ellos me muestran lo importante que he sido para ellos… Tras secarme los ojos, abrazo a T.K. como si llevase siglos sin verle.

-Muchas, muchas gracias. La dedicatoria es… es…- No tengo palabras para describir cómo me siento en estos instantes.

-Sólo se me ocurre una manera de decirte lo que siento ahora… Os quiero… ¡Os quiero un montón a todos!- Mi grito se debe de haber oído dentro de la casa porque todos salen a mirar qué diantres me pasa, la mayoría, riéndose o sonriendo.

-Una cosa más, Yami. He decidido no publicar el libro. He comprendido que tu historia es algo que sólo nosotros deberíamos conocer, me he dado cuenta de lo que te ha costado narrármela y no quiero que todo el mundo tenga ese privilegio sin apenas conocerte. Por eso quiero que esto quede como un recordatorio de que, incluso tú, eres capaz de abrir tu corazón y someterlo a las críticas y preguntas de quienes más te quieren y, por tanto, de quienes más daño pueden hacerte. Y también como una lección para los futuros Elegidos, una lección de que la Oscuridad tiene su sitio del lado del Bien… Por eso dejaré un ejemplar en el Templo de los Elegidos, para que nuestra historia también quede inmortalizada para siempre…- Ante la declaración de T.K. no puedo más que asentir y sentirme tremendamente orgulloso de él y de todos mis amigos.

Tras un rato más charlando, T.K. me pide que escriba yo mismo el Epílogo de mi historia y es así como termina todo, ese es el motivo de que os dedique estas palabras, aquel niño de 10 años que odiaba su vida y que temía estar sólo, pero que no deseaba la compañía de nadie, ha crecido y ha encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Un lugar en el que la Luz de sus amigos ilumina su Oscura alma.

Al dejar la mochila sobre una mesa, para unirme a todos mis amigos, uno de los libros cae y queda abierto por la página de la dedicatoria. En ella se pueden leer las palabras que todos los Elegidos me dedican desde el corazón:

"Le dedico todo mi esfuerzo a mi mejor amigo y protagonista de esta novela biográfica, Kurayami Kimura. Tengo muchas cosas por las que darte las gracias, pero como no puedo ponerlas todas, te homenajearé de la mejor forma que se me ocurre:

**Gracias Yami,** por haber estado siempre ahí para nosotros, nunca podremos devolverte todo cuanto nos has dado.

**Gracias Yami,** por haber sido paciente conmigo y haberme enseñado que no hay nada más importante en el mundo que ser una misma.

**Gracias Yami,** por ayudarme a entender que el mundo no es blanco o negro, por enseñarme a apreciar los sutiles detalles de la vida.

**Gracias Yami,** por haber tenido el **Valor** de exponer tu historia ante aquellos que más te importan.

**Gracias Yami,** por haber creído siempre en nuestra **Amistad** y haber luchado por ella como nadie.

**Gracias Yami,** por haber demostrado tu **Amor** por la vida una y otra vez, sin importar de qué vida se tratase.

**Gracias Yami,** por haberme enseñado que un **Conocimiento** sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres.

**Gracias Yami,** por mantener la **Inocencia** después de todos los reveses que te ha dado la vida.

**Gracias Yami,** por hablar siempre con **Honestidad** y demostrarme que la verdad, bien expresada, nunca es dolorosa.

**Gracias Yami,** por haber tenido la **Amabilidad** y la paciencia de escuchar todas mis preguntas y reflexiones.

**Gracias Yami,** por enseñarme que los **Milagros** se consiguen luchando por ellos, que no caen del cielo.

**Gracias Yami,** por mostrarme la importancia de mantener un **Equilibrio** entre lo bueno y lo malo, la Virtud y el Pecado.

**Gracias Yami,** por haber estado siempre ahí para brindarme,sin reservas, tu **Protección** desinteresada.

**Gracias Yami,** por haber perseguido la **Justicia** sin importarte las críticas que siempre has recibido.

**Gracias Yami,** por ayudarme a entender que el **Destino** es algo que construimos con nuestros actos.

**Gracias Yami,** por haberme hecho recuperar la **Esperanza** en los momentos más difíciles.

**Gracias Yami,** por sacrificarte siempre en pos de la **Luz** sin esperar recibir nada a cambio.

**Y gracias Yami,** por enseñarnos a todos que la **Oscuridad** puede ser algo maravilloso a lo que no necesitamos temer.

En definitiva, gracias Yami por haber estado siempre a nuestro lado.

Daisuke Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, Cody Hida, Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, Ken Ichijouji, Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Ryo Akiyama, Jen Katou, Takeru Takaishi, Hikari Yagami. Tus amigos que, estés donde estés, siempre irán contigo."


End file.
